El sueño de toda mujer
by Bala-2006
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando un atractivo hombre desnudo con preciosas orejas caninas aparece en medio de tu vida normal y monótona? Kagome, estudiante de medicina, asume el reto de descubrir quién es ese misterioso hombrey le termina ofreciendo su corazón.
1. Prólogo

Por fin, después de un largo período de descanso, os traigo un nuevo fanfic y nunca mejor dicho, nuevo. Esta vez no es el arreglo de otro fanfic que escribí antes sino que es uno nuevo que estoy escribiendo. Hay partes que tendré que ir explicando pero no os voy a agoviar ahora, lo haré paso por paso. Mientras tanto deciros que igual actualizo una vez a la semana o menos pero que los capítulos serán largos y procuraré que también sean intensos. De antemano, gracias por leerlo.

_**Prólogo:**_

Se acuclilló en el suelo con cuidado y alargó una de sus manos para tocar el líquido verdoso que se extendía en el suelo. Esa sustancia era asquerosa y muy pegajosa y parecía guiarle hacia alguna parte del bosque. Se llevó los dedos manchados con el líquido a la nariz y olisqueó descubriendo que tal y como imaginaba, se trataba de sangre. Probablemente, algún demonio herido que necesitaría carne humana para reconstituirse.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

- Es sangre- se limpió los dedos en su haori- un demonio herido.

- ¿Y por qué va al bosque?- preguntó una voz femenina- necesita carne humana y allí no la encontrará.

- Tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa- volvió a hablar el otro hombre- quiere a atraer a alguien y puede que sea a nosotros- miró a la mujer- Sango, échale un vistazo por encima al bosque con Kirara- se volvió hacia el hanyou- Inuyasha, tú y yo vigilaremos las afueras por si el demonio se decide a salir a buscar presas.

- ¡No! – exclamó otra mujer.

Miroku frunció el ceño fastidiado y se guardó para sí mismo una retahíla de insultos para la sacerdotisa. Si había algo que pudiera odiar más en ese mundo era a Kikio llevándole la contraria, como de costumbre. Esa mujer se creía la jefa de todo, incluidos ellos y no hacía más que desautorizarle sobre todo como monje una y otra vez. Él era tan poderoso y tan conocedor de hechizos, maldiciones y demonios como ella pero a la mujer le daba igual. Como le dieron a ella la esfera de los cuatro espíritus para cuidarla, ella mandaba.

- Sería mejor que nos adentráramos en el bosque- continuó Kikio- puede que sea una trampa o puede que no pero ese demonio no es rival para nosotros.

- Kikio tiene razón- la apoyó Inuyasha.

¿Por qué será que no le sorprendía que Inuyasha una vez más le diera la razón a la sacerdotisa? El muy imbécil estaba enamorado hasta las trancas porque ella le había ofrecido que se convirtiera en humano con la esfera para estar juntos. ¿Estaba tan ciego que no podía darse cuenta de que Kikio sólo quería liberarse de esa carga?, ¿no era capaz de ver que la mujer le utilizaba?

En una ocasión, había intentado explicarle todo lo que veía que estaba haciendo la sacerdotisa pero Inuyasha había enfurecido con él. Sólo tenía ojos y oídos para esa mujer y aún así no era capaz de darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba con ella. En toda su vida como monje, nunca se había cruzado con una sacerdotisa tan egoísta y sospechosamente extraña.

A su lado observó a Sango dejar los ojos en blanco mientras la escuchaba y pudo percatarse de que la exterminadora compartía sus preocupaciones y su desagrado respecto a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Entramos de una vez? – preguntó finalmente Sango- ya qué opinas que el plan del monje es tan malo, entremos de una buena vez- suspiró- el demonio no va a esperarnos toda la vida.

La sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario de Sango y se encaminó hacia el bosque seguida bien de cerca por Inuyasha. La exterminadora, en cambio, preparó su arma y llamó a su leal amigas, Kirara.

- ¡No la soporto!- exclamó- voy a vigilar el bosque desde arriba y si hay algún problema bajaré como el elemento sorpresa- le guiñó un ojo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda- le respondió Miroku- ojala caigamos en una buena trampa por su culpa- rió- igual así se le bajan los humos.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó la exterminadora- tiene un ego demasiado grande. Cuando conocí a Inuyasha pensé que nadie podía ser más arrogante que él pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Miroku rió ante el comentario de su exterminadora favorita y se volvió hacia ella mientras la veía montar a Kirara. Aquella mujer era muy importante para él y el que le apoyara tanto en ese asunto le hacía sentir realmente bien.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Sango- le pidió- no quiero que te pase nada.

Sango se sonrojó ante el comentario del monje y apartó la mirada intentando ocultarle la evidencia. Sabía que no estaba bien enamorarse de un monje pero Miroku parecía muy abierto respecto al tema de tener hijos, lo dejaba bien claro con cada chica guapa que se le cruzaba. Ojala algún día terminaran sus mañas de pervertido y pudiera fijarse en ella sólo como la persona que era.

- Usted también tenga mucho cuidado, monje.

- Llámame Miroku.

Sango volvió a sonrojarse ante la intimidad de lo que acababa de pedirle y estaba a punto de pronunciar su nombre cuando sintió una traviesa mano acariciando con insistencia su trasero. Si bien estaba enamorada de aquel monje, no iba a permitirle que se tomara esa clase de libertades con ella.

- ¡Monje pervertido!

Le dio una fuerte torta en la mejilla y tras despedirse sacándole la lengua alzó el vuelo con Kirara.

- Ahhhhhhh- suspiró Miroku- la vuelvo loca.

Agarró su bastón de oro, herencia de su padre, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del bosque donde Inuyasha y Kikio le esperaban con clara impaciencia.

- ¿A dónde ha ido Sango? – se apresuró a preguntarle Kikio.

- Tenía algo que hacer- le mintió.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – contestó incrédula.

- Sí- contestó desganado- vamos a por ese demonio.

Kikio siguió despotricando acerca de la falta de Sango a sus espaldas pero él la ignoró intentando evitar una discusión estúpida dentro de aquel bosque plagado de diferentes peligros y avanzó apartando las ramas con su bastón. A sus espaldas sabía que el idiota de Inuyasha estaría apartándole las ramas a Kikio como si se tratara de su sirviente y guardaba un terrible silencio. Cada vez que esa mujer estaba cerca parecía perder toda su personalidad. Era impresionante como un hombre dotado de tanto carácter podía encogerse de esa forma.

- ¡Alto!- exclamó Inuyasha.

Miroku detuvo su avance y el hanyu le adelantó acercándose a unos matorrales frente a él. Agitó sus orejas de perro captando algunos sonidos y olisqueó el ambiente con su nariz percatándose del hedor que se acercaba.

- Huele a muerto- dictaminó- el demonio debe de estar muerto.

- Entonces asunto resuelto- contestó Miroku.

- ¡No!- se opuso Kikio una vez más- tenemos que llegar hasta él y quemarlo.

- No es necesario- continuó Miroku- otros demonios se lo comerán. No es la primera vez que dejamos a uno muerto tirado.

- A partir de ahora los quemaremos- insistió.

Miroku sintió que su paciencia comenzaba a flaquear muy seriamente. Si la mujer volvía a llevarle la contraria una sola vez más, estaba seguro de que haría algo que provocara una gran pelea entre él e Inuyasha y eso era lo peor. Su disputa con Kikio salpicaba a su mejor amigo.

Avanzaron a través del bosque unos cuantos metros más hasta que encontraron el cadáver del demonio. Tal y como dijo Inuyasha estaba muerto. Se acercó dispuesto a prenderle fuego pero Kikio le detuvo poniendo su brazo ante él.

- Creo que tiene un fragmento de la esfera.

- ¿Crees? – contestó incrédulo- o lo tiene o no lo tiene pero no puedes basarte en una creencia. Se supone que los ves claramente.

- Y lo veo- se apresuró a contestar- hay que abrirlo- rió tontamente aumentando la sospecha de Miroku- ¡Inuyasha, pártelo por la mitad!

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y sacó a Tessaiga de su vaina. Si ese demonio tenía un fragmento de la esfera, se lo quitarían aunque le resultaba extraño que Kikio no lo hubiera sentido hasta tenerlo de frente. Normalmente, ella los sentía a kilómetros.

Inuyasha preparó su espada y de un rápido movimiento partió en dos al demonio tumbado sobre la tierra. A los pocos segundos, una luz surgió de su interior pero extrañamente era una luz blanquecina que parecía tratar de adsorberlo.

Miroku desde su sitio a unos metros del demonio sintió la fuerza que le atraía hacia el demonio, percatándose de que era similar a su propio vórtice. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Clavó su bastón en el suelo e intentó atisbar a ver algo a través de aquella luz.

Intentó mantener sus pies en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas e iba a darle la espalda a aquella luz para alcanzar algún árbol cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba por la espalda. Inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y empezó a ser adsorbido sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. En el último instante antes de que desapareciera, se giró y vio a Kikio allí parada. ¡Kikio le había empujado!

- Kikio… - murmuró sin poder creerlo.

Sintió como todo lo que le rodeaba desaparecía, fue enviado a un lugar muy lejano en el que sólo se encontraba a él y una fuerza invisible comenzó a empujarle a gran velocidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. El camino hacia la grandeza

Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. Antes que nada explicaros que esta será la primera parte de las dos que se pueden distinguir en él. En esta primera parte he creado a una Kagome que se encuentra en quinto año de la carrera de medicina y le falta un año para terminarla. Ya sé que luego tendría que estar dos o tres años de interna más otros años de especialización pero yo lo he reducido a esto porque si no me hacía mucho lío de fechas así que imaginaros que es así. Y habiendo dado la explicación principal y que más me preocupaba os dejo con el fanfic y hasta que sea necesaria mi presencia una vez más.

_**Capítulo 1: El camino hacia la grandeza**_

- La tetralogía de fallot es una cardiología congénita compleja que incluye comunicación interventricular, estenosis de la arteria pulmonar, acabalgamiento de aorta e hipertrofia del ventrículo derecho.

Agitó la muñeca dolorida por las largas horas que había pasado copiando temario desde esa mañana y una vez más hizo el esfuerzo por continuar escribiendo. Las clases con aquel profesor eran mortales. Dictaba, dictaba y dictaba y no se paraba por nada del mundo. Los estudiantes que tenían dudas tenían que preguntar al terminar la clase, fuera de horario y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo porque era un profesor con tendencia al aburrimiento.

- Kagome, ¿qué ventrículo ha dicho?

- El derecho- contestó sin casi parpadear mientras continuaba copiando.

- La mayoría de las veces, este defecto cardíaco se presenta sin causas claras. Sin embargo, se suele asociar al consumo excesivo de alcohol durante el embarazo, la rubeola materna, nutrición deficiente durante la gestación, y el consumo de medicamentos para controlar las convulsiones y diabetes.

No le iba a dar tiempo a copiar todo eso, lo sabía y justo se le había acabado la cinta para grabar la clase. No podía borrar las otras clases que tenía grabadas porque le hacían falta y tampoco podía perderse ésa porque justamente era una de las tres clases pertenecientes a su especialidad: cardiología.

- En los niños con esta enfermedad son muy variables y en ocasiones hay pacientes asintomáticos. La mayoría presentan cianosis desde el nacimiento o la desarrollan antes de cumplir un año, con disminución de la tolerancia al esfuerzo. Es frecuente encontrar acropaquias (engrosamiento de extremo de los dedos) y que los niños adopten una postura típica en cuclillas ("squatting"), porque es en la que ellos están más oxigenados. Además pueden presentar crisis hipoxémicas (mayor disminución de la oxigenación de la sangre) ante determinados estímulos como el llanto o el dolor, con falta de oxigenación de la sangre en los pulmones y que provoca un aumento severo de la cianosis, agitación, pérdida de fuerza, síncope y si esta situación se perpetua puede llegar a causar la muerte del paciente, por lo que requiere un tratamiento urgente. Estos pacientes también pueden tener otras complicaciones como: anemia, endocarditis infecciosa (infección de las válvulas del corazón), embolismos, problemas de coagulación e infartos cerebrales.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó mientras se apresuraba a escribir- respira un poco…

- ¿Respirar? – comentó la chica de al lado sarcástica- yo creo que ese hombre nunca sufrirá del corazón.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- intervino otra chica.

- ¿Le estás escuchando? – preguntó con sarcasmo- es imposible decir todo eso sin respirar- suspiró- ese hombre tiene que estar muerto.

- ¡Yuka no digas esas cosas! – exclamó Kagome.

- Es la verdad- sonrió- ¡Mierda, sigue!

- Es muy importante tener un alto índice de sospecha clínica, al valorar a un recién nacido con un soplo cardíaco y con disminución de oxígeno en la sangre y en ocasiones con cianosis. La enfermedad se confirma con las siguientes pruebas complementarias: radiografía de tórax, electrocardiograma y, sobre todo, con el ecocardiograma. El cateterismo no haría falta para el diagnóstico dado lo completo del estudio ecocardiográfico, solamente estaría indicado en pacientes en los que se vayan a operar con una cirugía de corrección total (sobre todo para ver si se asocia a anomalías de las arterias coronarias o de las arterias pulmonares periféricas).

Estaba empezando a transpirar mientras copiaba toda aquella teoría. Había utilizado toda clase de abreviaturas y reducido las frases hasta tal punto que probablemente ni ella podría entenderlo cuando lo pasara a limpio y aún así, no le daba tiempo a copiar. La muñeca cada vez le temblaba más, empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, el bochorno se volvía insufrible y entonces, pudo volver a respirar. La sirena que daba por terminadas las clases del turno de mañana de la universidad de la Todai sonó y por fin podía marcharse.

Los estudiantes, ignorando las indicaciones y despedidas del profesor, recogieron apresuradamente todos sus utensilios de trabajo y comenzaron a salir de la clase. Kagome, guardó su estuche en su bandolera mientras se levantaba del asiento y siguió a sus amigas, las cuales ya estaban casi en la puerta. Aún no podía creerse que hubieran conseguido llegar a quinto año de carrera llevando a clase un pequeño cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo. Aunque claro, ellas pasaron con suficientes raspados mientras que ella había sacado matrícula de honor en todo haciendo apego de un gran esfuerzo. No culpaba a sus amigas por estar tan relajadas, ellas no tenían la presión de tener que conseguir becas de estudios. Sus padres eran más adinerados y podían permitirse esa universidad mientras que ella había logrado entrar gracias a que estuvo entre los diez primeros del país en selectividad y lograba mantenerse sacando dieces. Si sus notas bajaban, no podría continuar allí.

- ¡Vamos, Kagome! – exclamó una de sus amigas- tenemos hambre.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó dispuesta a salir del aula. Ella también tenía muchísima hambre.

- ¿Señorita Higurashi?

La estaba llamando a ella, el profesor de cardiopatías quería hablar con ella. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de él antes de que fuera la hora de cenar? Estaba perdida.

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- Su nota en el último examen ha descendido- empezó a rebuscar dentro de su portafolio- ha sacado un notable y ambos sabemos que necesita una matrícula…

El alma se le estaba cayendo a los pies. No podía sacar un notable, con los notables no daban becas para pagar la universidad y no podría pagar el precio de esa asignatura. Gracias a sus becas lo único que pagaba era los libros y la matrícula a principio de curso y además la pagaba ella con el sueldo que se ganaba como camarera. Si no se sacaba esa asignatura habría mensualidad de una asignatura y después de haberse sacado cuatro años enteros de carrera y encontrarse en el cuarto era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

- Es usted una alumna ejemplar y sé lo mucho que se esfuerza por lo que quiero pensar que tuvo un mal día- le dijo mientras le tendía el examen.

Kagome estiró la mano temblorosa y agarró el folio descubriendo que por primera vez, en su examen había en rojo algo más que su nota. El profesor tenía razón, se había olvidado de poner los nombres académicos de varias enfermedades y en un ejercicio sobre los diagnósticos, se había olvidado de poner una advertencia sobre efectos secundarios.

- Yo… no sé qué decir…

- No puedo volver a hacerle el examen, sería injusto para sus demás compañeros- continuó- pero sí que puedo ofrecerle por primera vez una invitación para realizar un pequeño ensayo de unas cincuenta páginas sobre la cardiopatía isquémica o como es vulgarmente llamada, Angina de pecho.

- ¿Pero los trabajos no son para los suspendidos?

- Haré una pequeña excepción y lo utilizaré también para subir nota- le arrebató su examen- entrégueme un buen trabajo-le retó- Impresióneme y tendrá la matrícula que necesita en este examen- agarró su maletín- tiene una semana.

El profesor se despidió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió de la clase dejándola sola en el recinto con sus pensamientos. Aún quedaba otro parcial para terminar con los exámenes de esa asignatura y hasta ese día había obtenido en todo matrícula. Tenía que hacer el trabajo y recuperar esa nota o el profesor no le pondría la matrícula por más que la media indicase otra cosa. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que le estaba brindando una gran oportunidad con ese trabajo y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Levantaría ese examen costara lo que costase.

- ¡Kagome! – la llamaron.

- ¡Ya voy!

Se ajustó bien la bandolera y salió al trote de la clase para encontrarse con sus amigas. Comenzaron a caminar las cuatro juntas y les fue contando lo que había ocurrido con el profesor en la clase. Sus amigas, como de costumbre, se mostraron en total desacuerdo con aquel profesor y expresaron de una forma bastante cómica lo divertido que sería colgarle ciertas partes de su anatomía a la bandera de la universidad. Lo que más le gustaba de charlar con sus amigas es que le hacían olvidar esos malos ratos y le daban fuerzas para continuar.

Escoger el sitio en el que iban a comer no fue nada fácil y finalmente, se decidieron por la elección más sencilla: la hamburguesería. Aquel lugar era sagrado para ellas. Acudían religiosamente todos los viernes por la tarde a esa hamburguesería desde que iban a secundaria y además muchos otros días como lo era aquel martes al mediodía. El precio era razonable, el ambiente maravilloso y el personal las conocía.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamaron las cuatro al entrar en la hamburguesería.

- Buenos días, chicas- les contestó el jefe desde la barra- es un placer ver a las chicas más guapas de todo Japón por aquí y más cuando vienen un día que no les toca.

- Tú siempre tan galán, jefe- un camarero le dio un codazo- las chicas son jóvenes, tienen unas expectativas mucho más altas.

El jefe era un hombre de mediana edad casado y con dos hijos que iban a primaria. Era un hombre bajito y regordete con el pelo negro y algunas canas salteadas. Tenía un bigote que a veces no inspiraba mucha confianza pero en su mirada Kagome era capaz de ver que se trataba de un hombre de muy buen corazón. El camarero que estaba junto a él, en cambio, era alto y musculoso. Estaba completamente bronceado, tenía una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta alta y los ojos azules más maravillosos que había visto nunca.

- ¿Sabes, Kouga? – le contestó el jefe- me parece que hoy te va a tocar fregar los baños.

- ¡Jefe!

Las cuatro muchachas sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la mesa en la que acostumbraban sentarse. El jefe y Kouga eran tío y sobrino y solían pelearse muy a menudo pero se notaba que en el fondo se apreciaban bastante.

- ¿Qué van a tomar señoritas?

Kouga había conseguido librarse de la bronca de su tío y esperaba junto a su mesa con un cuaderno de notas en la mano a que le hicieran el pedido.

- Yo quiero una barbacoa doble, unas patatas grandes y un refresco de cola- ordenó Yuka sin dudarlo.

- A mí ponme la hamburguesa de la casa, unos aros de cebolla y para beber también un refresco de cola- le pidió Eri.

- Mmm… yo creo que tomaré una hamburguesa combinada, patatas medianas y un zumo de piña natural, por favor- la siguió Ayumi.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta de que una vez más la indecisa era ella y observó el menú que ya se sabía prácticamente de memoria. Siempre le había costado mucho escoger lo que iba a tomar.

- Kagome no es para todo el día- le insistió Yuka.

- Yo…

- ¡No la presionéis! – exclamó Kouga- Kagome es una chica de gustos muy refinados y le gusta cuidar su salud, no como a otras- las regañó- ¡dejad que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite!

- Kouga, no hacía falta…

- No me lo agradezcas- apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro- podemos quedar el sábado para ir al cine.

Como de costumbre, Kouga le pedía una cita que ella iba a tener que rechazar. No es que Kouga le cayera mal, ni nada, de hecho, no había tenido nunca ocasión de conocerle. Se pasaba el día estudiando, haciendo deberes y trabajando en la biblioteca y no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera eso. Nunca había tenido una cita con un chico.

- Lo siento, Kouga- se disculpó con él por milésima vez- tengo que estudiar.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó desilusionado- ojala puedas quedar cuando termines la universidad.

La verdad es que ella también deseaba lo mismo. La universidad la tenía tan adsorbida como la tuvo la preparatoria y echaba de menos el tener algo de tiempo para ella misma. El único momento de ocio de toda su vida era cuando quedaba con sus amigas los viernes para comer en ese sitio y muchas veces tenía que llevarse los libros.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar, Kagome?

- La comida, era cierto.

- Creo que tomaré una hamburguesa normal con queso, una ración mediana de nachos con salsa barbacoa y refresco de naranja.

- ¡Marchando!

Kagome suspiró y se quedó mirando como el muchacho iba hacia las cocinas. Le sabía mal tener que rechazarle tantas veces.

- No me puedo creer que le hayas vuelto a decir que no- la espetó Yuka- Kouga está para comérselo.

- La verdad es que está muy bueno, Kagome- la apoyó Eri.

- Chicas, no la presionéis- las regañó Ayumi- Kagome tiene mucho trabajo y no necesita distracciones hasta haber conseguido su meta- la miró tiernamente- Kagome, te esfuerzas mucho y tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero no estaría mal que te divirtieras de vez en cuando.

Probablemente, Ayumi tuviera razón pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo. La diversión vendría cuando terminara por fin su carrera y pudiera empezar a trabajar. Entonces, ya no tendría deberes, ni largas tardes de estudio y podría salir todo lo que se antojara pero a ese paso, cuando llegara el momento, no tendría con quien salir.

El delicioso olor a hamburguesas recién hechas llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y segundos después, apareció Kouga con una bandeja con sus pedidos. El muchacho colocó todos los platos sobre la mesa sin equivocarse y tras desearles un buen provecho marchó hacia las cocinas.

- ¡Buen provecho! – exclamaron las cuatro muchachas a la vez.

Kagome mordió con entusiasmo su hamburguesa y sonrió al darse cuenta de que una vez más, Kouga había recordado echarle kétchup y mahonesa dentro. Se limpió una pequeña mancha en la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel y observó divertida a sus amigas comiendo mientras se hacían bromas asquerosas.

Yuka y Eri eran primas y la verdad era que se les notaba a la legua. Ambas tenían el cabello cortado de la misma forma, la diferencia era que Yuka lo tenía castaño oscuro y Eri de color negro tizón. Sus ojos, nariz y labios eran exactos por lo que daba a entender que debía ser un rasgo en común de la familia. Pero su tez era muy distinta: la de Yuka más bronceada y la de Eri más cremosa. Físicamente, también eran otro asunto. Compartían la misma estatura pero mientras que Yuka era delgada y plana como un espagueti, Eri estaba algo rellena y tenía unas formas bastante redondeadas. Ahora bien, ambas eran igual de obstinadas.

Ayumi, era sencillamente encantadora. Siempre fue el alma conciliadora del grupo y la encargada junto con ella de aportar algo de madurez. Su belleza le parecía muy clásica pero tan sencilla que muchas veces desearía parecerse a ella. Estatura mediana, bien proporcionada a su cuerpo, cabello color caoba rizado siempre semi recogido con un pasador y ojos marrones.

Ella debía desentonar mucho con sus amigas. No era ni mucho menos tan fantástica como ellas y tampoco poseía ropas tan caras, ni esas joyas tan magníficas. Ella, sólo era Kagome Higurashi: nieta de un sacerdote, hija de una limpiadora y hermana de un adolescente salido.

- Este sábado va a ir a la Fever ni más ni menos que Bankotsu Shichinintai- comenzó Yuka- el chico más guapo de todo el año en Japón según las revistas de moda más leídas.

- No me lo puedo creer, Bankotsu- suspiró Eri- es maravilloso.

- La verdad es que suena bastante bien- Kagome sonrió- espero que os lo paséis estupendamente.

Las tres chicas dejaron de hablar acerca de aquel sábado y se volvieron para mirarla fijamente. Kagome debía estar bromeando, ella iba a ir a esa fiesta en la Fever. No podía quedarse otro sábado encerrada en casa haciendo deberes y estudiando.

- Kagome, tú te vienes con nosotras el sábado.

- Chicas, de verdad, no puedo- agitó las manos nerviosamente- tengo que hacer ese trabajo para que me ponga una matrícula.

- Pero hace mucho que no sales con nosotras- insistió Eri- puedes hacer ese trabajo el resto de la semana y el domingo...

- Si el domingo se puede mantener en pie, claro- continuó Ayumi.

Tanto Yuka como Eri le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Ayumi por decir algo que le pudiera cortar más el rollo a Kagome.

- Chicas de verdad que no puedo- insistió- a Kouga también le he dicho que no y me pidió para salir el sábado.

- Pero Kouga no tiene por qué enterarse de que sales con nosotras el sábado- le dijo Yuka con una de esas sonrisas que tanto miedo daban.

- Pues yo me he encontrado con Kouga en la Fever en más de una ocasión- dijo Ayumi.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamaron Yuka y Eri a la vez.

Kagome sonrió observando el espectáculo y se terminó su comida rápidamente. No podía quedar el sábado, ese sábado al menos no podía. De hecho, debía irse cuanto antes a casa para empezar aquel maldito trabajo.

- Chicas, lamento deciros que debo marcharme- se comenzó a levantar- tengo que empezar con el trabajo.

- Bueno pero no te estreses demasiado- le pidió Ayumi.

- Por favor, ven el sábado- insistió Yuka.

- Chicas, no puedo.

- ¡Por favor!

Kagome volvió a sonreírles como siempre hacía y tras coger su bandolera se acercó al mostrador a pagar lo que había pedido.

- Hoy las chicas están especialmente animadas, Kagome.

- No sé qué tendrá ese tal Bankotsu Shichinintai- le contestó- pero las tiene revolucionadas.

- Es sólo otro joven sin futuro intentando pasarlo bien- el jefe suspiró- ese chico caerá en el olvido en un par de años y entonces no tendrá nada- le dio las vueltas- ojala hubiera más jóvenes como tú Kagome. Eres una buena chica con mucho futuro por delante- suspiró- lástima que te diviertas tan poquito.

- Sí, lástima…

- Estudia mucho, pequeña- le dio una suave caricia en el cabello- y cuando estés en lo más alto no te olvides de nosotros.

- Eso nunca.

Se despidió del jefe del establecimiento y tras hacerle un gesto a modo de despedida a un Kouga agobiado por un par de encargos, salió del establecimiento. En ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era irse a casa sin perder más el tiempo y empezar con su trabajo. Su futuro dependía de que sacara muy buena nota en él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo el jefe. Las chicas de su edad como sus amigas salían los fines de semana de fiesta, iban a los centros comerciales a comprar ropa, quedaban con chicos… y ella se quedaba en casa estudiando siempre. Si se esforzaba tendría un buen trabajo como doctora, cumpliría su sueño pero para entonces, tal vez hubiera perdido cualquier oportunidad de divertirse. A veces, tenía la sensación de que estaba tirando los mejores años de su vida.

Dobló la esquina que daba a la calle en la que se encontraba su templo y respiró encantada el aroma de la vegetación. El templo en el que vivía estaba rodeado de sauces, olmos y hayas y frente a su casa había un árbol gigantesco, el árbol sagrado. No sabía qué clase de árbol era pero lo que sí que sabía es que tenía más de mil años. Frente a ese árbol habían ocurrido cientos de cosas a lo largo de la historia y eso lo hacía muy especial. Su abuelo, le había puesto alrededor unas bandas protectoras del templo aunque Kagome dudaba seriamente que las cosas salidas del templo funcionaran. Era el templo más importante de toda la ciudad y en todos los festivos estaba muy concurrido y hacían algunas buenas ganancias pero su abuelo cada día desvariaba más. Su casa, por otra parte, necesitaba algunos arreglos y por dentro no era nada del otro mundo pero la mantenían limpia y ordenada y eso era lo que contaba. Siempre se había considerado de la clase de persona que en vez de mirar lo que le faltaba, daba gracias por lo que tenía y lo cuidaba. No pensaba cambiar eso nunca.

Llegó hasta las infinitas escaleras que la llevarían a su casa y empezó a subirlas. De repente, un increíble estruendo fue captado por sus oídos y a los pocos segundos el suelo tembló. Intentó mantener el equilibrio pero acabó cayendo de rodillas y agradeció a sus gruesos vaqueros que la salvaron de rasparse las rodillas. En Japón no era nada extraño que hubiera terremotos pero no recordaba haber leído ningún aviso y lo solían saber con bastante antelación. Aunque por otra parte, el terremoto terminó tan rápido como comenzó. A penas fueron tres segundos de duración y juraría que había caído algo cerca.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y descubrió que las ramas se movían más agitadamente de lo normal. Lentamente y con mucha cautela se levantó de las escaleras de piedra y se fue acercando hacia ese lado con la sospecha pintada en la cara. Podría ser un ladrón o algo mucho peor, debía tener cuidado. Fue apartando una tras otra todas las ramas que se le iban presentando y se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien tosiendo. ¡Dios Santo! Había alguien de verdad en ese sitio y sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡Iban a robar en el templo!

Sacó de su bandolera el spray de pimienta que le regaló su madre en una ocasión y se fue acercando dispuesta a ahuyentar a cualquiera que osara acercarse a su casa. Nadie iba a robar en el templo de su abuelo y mucho menos en su casa. Además, había que tener muy poca vergüenza para ir a robar en un templo. Se iba a enterar ése.

Apartó las ramas de un fuerte tirón y pudo detenerse justo en el último instante antes de rociarle con el spray. ¡Había un hombre completamente desnudo sentado en el suelo!

- ¿Cómo?

¿Sería un exhibicionista? O tal vez, ¿algo peor?

El hombre tenía la cabeza inclinada y se acariciaba la coronilla con insistencia, parecía dolerle y por más que le costara admitirlo, parecía inofensivo a pesar de su tamaño. Sus largas piernas le indicaban que debía ser muy alto y su impresionante musculatura le dejó atónita: piernas musculadas y bien trabajadas, abdominales bien cuadrados, cintura estrecha, pectorales fuertes y duros, hombros anchos y los brazos eran como sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente bronceado y tenía una larga melena plateada que le hizo preguntarse si se teñiría el cabello.

- ¿Disculpe?- le llamó- ¿se encuentra usted bien?

El hombre gruñó al escucharla y levantó la cabeza buscando la voz que acababa de hablarle. ¡Dios, era muy atractivo! El mentón fuerte y marcado, los maravillosos ojos dorados con una mirada tan masculina, la nariz bien esculpida y la boca de labios finos. Jamás en su vida había soñado tan siquiera con que pudiera existir un hombre así.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con una voz ronca e increíblemente masculina.

- ¿Yo?... Kagome- contestó- ¿y usted?

- Creo que me llamo Inuyasha…

El hombre se movió para levantarse dejando a la vista cierta parte de su anatomía.

- ¿Cree?- sonrojada apartó la mirada- ¿por qué está desnudo?

- No lo sé… - observó claramente confundido el lugar- ¿dónde estoy?

- Está en el templo Higurashi- volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su cabeza descubriendo que le sacaba por los menos veinte centímetros- ¿le duele la cabeza?

- Sí…

- Tal vez se haya golpeado y tenga una leve amnesia- intentó acercarse pero él dio un paso atrás azorado- ¿me deja verle la cabeza, por favor?

El hombre la observó durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos como si ella fuera el enemigo pero finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para ponerla a su altura.

Kagome se acercó algo dudosa al individuo a pesar de haberse ofrecido voluntaria para mirarle y levantó las manos dispuesta a tocar su cabello. Estaba bastante enredado pero era muy suave y bonito. Tenía un par de orejitas de perro en la cabeza que probablemente habría sacado de alguna tienda de cosplay. Eran encantadoras, le gustaban pero tenía que quitárselas para examinarle en condiciones. Las agarró con cuidado de no dañarlas y tiró de ellas para intentar sacárselas pero no salían.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó el hombre- me haces daños…

Insistió intentando quitárselas pero no había forma y el hombre la terminó apartando. Él parecía más asustado que antes y se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta golpear su espalda contra un árbol. Ella, en cambio, no pudo más que mirarse las manos y luego alzar la vista para mirar sus orejas de perro.

- ¡No son de mentira! – exclamó señalándolas de forma acusadora- ¡Tienes orejas de perro!

Continuará…


	3. El hombre desnudo

_**Capítulo 2: El hombre desnudo**_

- ¡No son de mentira! – exclamó señalándolas de forma acusadora- ¡Tienes orejas de perro!

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿cómo podía tener ese par de orejas caninas? Ella estaba estudiando medicina, había memorizado cuidadosamente cada hueso y músculo del cuerpo, sus funciones, composición, posibles defectos y había visto las deformidades más extrañas. Pero era la primera vez que ante sus ojos se encontraba con algo de esa magnitud. Ese hombre debía ser el descubrimiento del año.

- Claro que son de verdad- continuó el hombre- ¿Qué te pensabas?

- Yo… pensé que eran parte de un disfraz… - sin poder resistirlo volvió a observar el cuerpo desnudo- pero parece que no vienes de una despedida…

Lo más lógico aparte de eso era que le hubieran gastado una broma pesada, muy pesada pero él no parecía recordar nada. Lo único que había sido capaz de contestarle en condiciones, había sido su nombre y aún así había dudado.

En ese momento, lo más correcto que podía hacer era llevarlo al templo y encontrar algo que pudiera ponerse. Luego, tendría que llamar a la policía pero a juzgar por ese par de orejas caninas que asomaban en su cabeza, si llamaba lo llevarían a un centro para investigarle. Sería un conejillo de indias para cientos de experimentos y por muy a favor que estuviera del avance, como futura doctora no podía permitir que torturaran una vida humana.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- le ofreció tuteándole para darle más confianza.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza negándose y tragó fuerte saliva. Ella le causaba temor cuando él era un auténtico gigante a su lado. Estaba completamente segura de que podría aplastarla sin el menor esfuerzo aunque también sabía, que el miedo a veces provocaba las reacciones más extrañas. Ahora lo que debía hacer era tranquilizarlo para que aceptara su ayuda.

- Me llamo Kagome- le dijo aunque ya se lo había dicho antes- soy estudiante en la universidad de la Todai. Estudio medicina- dio un paso hacia delante- vivo en el templo que está allí arriba- señaló el lugar escondido tras los árboles- vivo con mi abuelo, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño- sonrió- si subes conmigo podemos encontrar algo que ponerte encima y puedes irte cuando quieras- le aseguró- como puedes ver está muy cerca de aquí.

El hombre la observó indeciso y luego volvió la vista hacia el lugar que ella había señalado. La vegetación lo tapaba y no podía saber si la mujer le decía la verdad o sólo quería hacerle daño como cuando le tocó las orejas, pero no conocía a nadie más. Ella era la primera persona que veía, literalmente. No conocía a absolutamente a nadie y eso sin saber por qué le resultaba muy extraño y difícil de creer. Sabía que él no era un niño, era demasiado grande pero no podía haber crecido sólo, no podía haber aprendido a hablar o a caminar solo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿por qué no podía recordar nada?

- ¿Me podré ir si no me gusta?

- Claro que sí, nadie te obligará a quedarte.

Kagome alargó una mano ofreciéndosela y observó la confusión en los preciosos ojos dorados de aquel hombre. Era muy atractivo, lo suficiente como para que ella se hubiera fijado especialmente pero lo que importaba era poder ayudarle.

Inuyasha se apartó de su árbol y avanzó un par de pasos hasta poder posar su mano sobre la de Kagome. Ella era cálida, lo notaba al tacto y al mirarla a los ojos no veía maldad, parecía una muy buena mujer. Tal vez, sí que fuera una buena elección el fiarse de ella, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle a descubrir quién era y de dónde venía, tal vez le gustara el sitio al que iba a llevarle. Fuera como fuese, no perdía nada por confiar un poco en ella.

- Primero hay algo que tengo que tapar para que a mi madre no le dé algo…

Bajó la mirada sin poder evitarlo hasta encontrarse con la zona de sus caderas y el prominente miembro. Sin duda alguna, debía taparle. Soltó su mano y rebuscó en el interior de su bandolera hasta encontrar una chaqueta que había cogido por si refrescaba. No era muy grande y bastante fina pero sería suficiente para taparle por delante y por detrás le taparía ella si era necesario.

- Voy a atarte esta chaqueta a la cintura, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo pero no hace falta. Yo estoy cómodo así.

- Seguro que estás cómodo-sonrió tontamente- pero las personas van vestidas por la calle y también en casa.

Esperó a que él aceptara con un asentimiento de cabeza y se acercó para atarle la chaqueta. Cuidadosamente, para no tocar esa parte de su anatomía, colocó la chaqueta abierta frente a su miembro desnudo y le rodeó con sus brazos para atarle las mangas a la espalda. De repente, sintió como algo duro y fuerte se clavaba contra su vientre y cuando se separó ligeramente para ver qué era estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Tenía una enorme erección y era ella quien la había provocado.

- ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?- preguntó él como si leyera sus pensamientos- duele…

- Yo, bueno… eso… - bajó la mirada viendo el prominente bulto en la chaqueta- no te preocupes, ya bajará.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó sin entender- Me duele.

- Dejará de dolerte, te lo prometo.

Rápidamente le rodeó dispuesta a ponerse a sus espaldas para tapar su parte trasera. Entonces, descubrió que por detrás tampoco estaba nada mal. La espalda era grande, fuerte y musculosa, los muslos musculosos bien marcados y sus redondeadas nalgas se veían duras y fuertes, perfectas para ser pellizcadas. Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo para la salud de cualquier mujer en el mundo y estaba totalmente indefenso ante cualquier peligro.

Colocó sus manos en su cintura y le fue indicando hacia donde tenía que moverse hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

- Al final de estas escaleras está el templo de mi familia y mi casa.

- ¿Qué es un templo?

- Es un sitio sagrado a el que va la gente a rezar para pedir cosas que necesita y a comprar amuletos de la suerte y esas cosas aunque sinceramente, dudo de la efectividad de los amuletos.

- ¿Si le pido recordar al templo me lo concederá?

- No lo sé.

Y era la verdad, no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si podía ayudarle con sus conocimientos sobre medicina o hasta qué punto se había golpeado en la cabeza. Tal vez sólo se tratase de una amnesia parcial y en unas pocas horas aquel hombre se encontrara disculpándose por las molestias y yendo a su casa o tal vez se tratara de una amnesia de por vida y nunca recordara. En el último caso, no sabía qué podía hacer con él porque si lo llevaba a la policía acabaría en un laboratorio y si lo dejaba solo en la calle podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa. Ojala estuviera su padre allí, él siempre sabía lo que había que hacer y podría guiarla. Desde su muerte, se sentía perdida en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y ante ellos se alzó imponente el templo en todo su esplendor, consiguiendo que Inuyasha lanzara una exclamación ahogada por su tamaño. Su casa se encontraba a la derecha junto al árbol sagrado. Era una pequeña cada de dos pisos con tres dormitorios, un baño, cocina y un pequeño salón. Necesitaba algún que otro arreglo en la fachada y una buena mano de pintura pero no tenían ni el dinero, ni la maña para arreglarlo.

- Ésa de allí es mi casa.

- Parece bastante grande.

- No te creas.

Todo lo que iba apareciendo según iban avanzando resultaba grande y maravilloso para Inuyasha. Era como si todo lo que hubiera en ese mundo le resultara nuevo e increíble y eso la convencía cada vez más de que no tenía una amnesia de un par de horas. Ayudarle a recuperarse iba a ser difícil y no sabía si contaba del tiempo y la habilidad para hacerlo por no decir que era demasiado pedir que su familia lo mantuviera en la casa. Iban muy justos de dinero como para tener que mantener una boca más. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Inuyasha abrió la puerta tal y como Kagome le había indicado y entraron.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – exclamó Kagome.

Se escucharon unos pasos no muy lejos de allí y a los pocos segundos una mujer de mediana edad apareció en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tal el día Kag…?

La mujer detuvo su avance y observó al hombre que estaba allí parado como si no ocurriera nada. Había un hombre joven y atractivo desnudo en su casa y no veía a su hija por ninguna parte y juraría que acababa de escuchar su voz. Arrugó el paño de cocina que tenía entre sus manos con nerviosismo y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la cabeza de su hija apareció a un lado del hombre.

- ¿Guardaste algo de ropa de papá, mamá? – le preguntó- te lo explicaré todo cuando esté vestido.

La mujer asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a toda prisa en busca de la ropa de su marido. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hija y con ese hombre pero tenía muy claro que no podía dejarle andar desnudo por la casa y menos aún conociendo a su padre. Lo más correcto era encontrar algo de ropa de su difunto marido y prestársela para que el pobre pudiera salir del paso. Estaba segura de que su amado Takeo hubiera estado de acuerdo en prestarle su ropa y además, parecían tener la misma talla.

Rebuscó en el interior del armario que se encontraba bajo la escalera hasta dar con una gran caja que contenía toda la ropa de su difunto marido. Hacía años que no abría esa caja por el dolor que le causaba ver los objetos de Takeo pero haría una excepción. Abrió la caja con extremado cuidado y rebuscó en su interior hasta encontrar algo apropiado para aquel clima.

- Creo que esto podría servirle.

Le entregó la ropa al hombre que agarró con algo de duda unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta.

- Inuyasha, ven

Kagome le hizo moverse hasta llegar al pequeño salón de la casa y comprobó que estuviera vacio. Tan solo el televisor con la consola de su hermano y la mesa con los cojines para sentarse. La verdad era que estaba mucho más que vacio pero ella se había criado con eso y era más que suficiente.

- Voy a cerrar la puerta y tú ponte lo que te ha dado mi madre, ¿vale?

Tan rápido como vio que el hombre asentía, se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta corredera a su espalda. Por fin iba a ponerse algo encima aunque debía admitir que iba a ser una auténtica pérdida que tapara todos esos músculos.

Suspiró recordando el tacto de su piel desnuda y fue entonces cuando se cruzó el ceño fruncido de su madre ante su vista. Sabía que no estaba enfadada, la conocía lo bastante bien como para poder darse cuenta de eso pero en ese instante estaba en una zona de peligro y tenía que tener mucho cuidado al explicarse.

- Mamá, no le conozco- comenzó- apareció de repente entre los árboles que rodean el templo- suspiró- estaba tal y como lo he traído y no recuerda nada. Creo que tiene amnesia.

- ¿Amnesia?

- Se acariciaba la cabeza diciendo que le dolía y me dijo que sólo recuerda su nombre- se apartó de la puerta- son claros síntomas de una amnesia y creo que no va a ser parcial.

- Deberíamos llamar a la policía- habló el lado responsable y maternal de su madre- seguramente, su familia esté muy preocupada.

- Mamá, ¿viste las orejas de perro en su cabeza?- viendo que asentía- no son parte de un disfraz, son suyas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Es verdad, mamá- le aseguró- forman parte de su anatomía- su increíble anatomía añadió para sus adentros- y si le llevamos a la policía le meterán en un laboratorio, de hecho, a juzgar por su aspecto, puede que escape de uno.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?- preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Puede quedarse unos días?- le pidió- sólo hasta que empiece a recordar- añadió.

Su madre parecía a punto de decir algo pero entonces cerró la boca y adoptó una pose pensativa similar a cuando hacía las cuentas a final de mes. Sabía que su madre era una mujer compasiva y bondadosa y estaba segura de que no dejaría a un hombre indefenso en la calle tirado pero tampoco podía tener a un desconocido en la casa así como así. La última palabra desde luego era la suya pero se sentiría francamente decepcionada si lo dejara en la calle.

De repente sintió una corriente de aire frío a sus espaldas y vio como su madre se sonrojaba intensamente y apartaba la mirada.

- ¿Kagome?- la llamó una voz demasiado conocida. ¿cómo se pone esto?

Kagome se giró rápidamente descubriendo que efectivamente estaba tan desnudo como cuando le encontró con los vaqueros en la mano y una mirada suplicante.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato contigo, Kagome- le dijo su madre a su espalda.

- ¿Hug?

- Puede quedarse todo lo que quieras si le enseñas a vestirse.

Se sonrojó más intensamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre y vio cómo se marchaba hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. Ver a un hombre desnudo junto a su madre era para morirse de vergüenza pero que además fuera tan atractivo, no tenía precio.

Le puso las manos sobre los pectorales descubriendo que estaban tan duros y fuertes como parecían. Estaba segura de que si intentaba pellizcarlos, no podría porque no parecía haber ni un ápice de grasa. Le dio un suave empujón indicándole que entrara en el salón y cerró la puerta tras ella para evitar que su abuelo les viera si llegaba repentinamente.

- Estos son unos pantalones- cogió los vaqueros- se ponen en las piernas y llegan hasta las caderas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, vamos a intentarlo…

Se acercó a él lentamente y se inclinó intentando evitar pensar en lo comprometida que era aquella postura.

- Mete un pie por aquí- le ayudó- y ahora el otro.

Al haberlo conseguido estiró las perneras del pantalón y lo fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con cierta parte de su anatomía. No tenían nada de ropa interior para él por lo que la única forma de ponérselo en condiciones iba a ser tocarle cierta parte y le daba mucha vergüenza. Aunque por otra parte, también podía pedirle que él se sujetara o algo y él no parecía enterarse lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzado. De hecho, le daba exactamente igual el quedarse desnudo.

- Necesito tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¿Puedes subirte el pantalón todo lo que te deje?

Inuyasha obedeció y se lo subió perfectamente el tramo que le quedaba. Entonces, cierta parte quedó colgando fuera del pantalón y Kagome estuvo a punto de llorar. No podía tocarlo, él no sabía de qué iba el tema y sería como aprovecharse de él. Definitivamente, no podía.

- ¿Pu…pue…puedes me-meterte eso… de- de… den…dentro? – balbuceó.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Eso que cuelga…

- ¿Qué?

Si no fuera porque ese hombre no recordaba nada que no fuera su nombre, juraría que le estaba haciendo eso para fastidiarla. Sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas le señaló lo que debía meterse dentro del pantalón y él pareció entender por fin. Obedientemente ocultó esa zona de su anatomía y ella por fin pudo volver a acercarse. Cuidadosamente ató los tres botones que constituían la bragueta y quedó impresionado por lo bien que le sentaba. Su padre e Inuyasha debían tener exactamente la misma talla por lo que estaba comprobando. Se inclinó para agarrar la camiseta y le fue indicando lo que tenía que hacer para ponérsela hasta que ya estaba completamente vestido.

- Te ves muy guapo- le dijo.

- Gracias.

A pesar de haber perdido la memoria parecía conocer el significado de todas las palabras y era capaz de mantener una conversación pero aún estaba verde en algunos aspectos como lo era el asunto de sus partes íntimas. Por otra parte, ella era muy tímida y le causaba auténtica admiración ver a un hombre que tuviera tan poco pudor. A lo mejor él era tímido en el pasado y su falta de pudor era provocado por su pérdida de memoria o a lo mejor él siempre fue así de atrevido.

Quiso que se sentara pero él no supo dónde y cómo hacerlo por lo que tuvo que explicarle que debía sentarse o arrodillarse sobre uno de los cojines que estaban alrededor de la mesa cuadrada. Él pareció extrañado por su explicación pero luego se sentó con total naturalidad y por un momento, le pareció que estuviera acostumbrado a sentarse sobre esos cojines, frente a mesas de esa envergadura.

Se sentó junto a él sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto y una vez más observó sus orejas.

- ¿Me dejas volver a mirarte la cabeza? – le pidió- prometo que esta vez no tiraré de tus orejitas.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces apoya tu cabeza aquí- señaló su regazo- tendrás que tumbarte.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre la moqueta con total naturalidad, dejándola impresionada por lo rápido y bien que había entendido eso. Se sonrojó al sentir su cabeza sobre su regazo, percatándose de que era el primer hombre que se encontraba en una posición tan íntima con ella y azorada empezó a pasarle los dedos tímidamente por el cabello. Al principio palpaba tímidamente pero cuando se dio cuenta de que a él le gustaban sus caricias, empezó a tocar utilizando no solo los dedos sino que también las manos. Hacia la zona donde se encontraba el hueso parietal tenía un gran chichón. Lo más seguro era hacerle una radiografía y un escáner para poder observar la gravedad de los daños y de camino podía saciar su curiosidad acerca de ese par de orejas caninas.

La puerta corredera del salón se abrió de repente y su abuelo con unos amuletos en las manos apareció.

- La ruleta de la fortuna está a punto de comenzar.

El anciano abrió los ojos para poder ver su querida televisión libre de los videojuegos de su nieto y se encontró con su nieta. No le molestaba en absoluto tener a Kagome allí, el problema era que un hombre tenía su cabeza en su regazo. Seguro que era algún muchachito con el lívido por los aires que quería aprovecharse de su pobre e inocente nieta y él no pensaba permitirlo.

- Abuelo… - intentó explicarse.

- ¡Fuera de la casa!

- ¡Oh, no! – agachó la cabeza- sabía que algo así ocurriría.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Inuyasha soñoliento.

Inuyasha se volvió a sentar y observó al anciano que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Cuando estaba disfrutando del delicioso tacto de las manos de Kagome sobre su cuero cabelludo, le había llegado a la nariz un olor similar al de higo pasado y más tarde aquel anciano había interrumpido el masaje. No entendía nada de lo que decía aquel viejo y tampoco podía entender el por qué le miraba de esa forma. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para atacarle en cualquier momento.

- Papá, estás aquí- la madre de Kagome intervino- te escuché desde la cocina.

- Hija, ¿tú sabías que había un hombre en el salón aprovechándose de mi inocente nieta?

- No se está aprovechando de ella, papá- le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y empezó a guiarle fuera del salón- ven conmigo a la cocina y te explicaré.

- ¿Y dejarlos solos?

- Ya verás como todo va a estar bien- sonrió- cuando te lo explique lo entenderás.

Kagome agradeció silenciosamente que su madre se llevara al abuelo para intentar apaciguarlo y se volvió hacia Inuyasha. Él, tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba con fiereza la puerta por la que acaba de salir su abuelo. Cuando le conoció y hasta el momento no le había resultado para nada agresivo pero la mirada que mostraba en ese momento le resultó alarmante. No creía que intentara atacar a su abuelo, nunca se le ocurriría algo así por más que el viejo cascarrabias se lo ganara en ocasiones.

- ¿Quién era ése?

- Mi abuelo- le contestó lo más tranquilamente que pudo- no le hagas caso, yo no le hago caso nunca.

- Exacto, no me haces nunca caso, Kagome- la acusó su abuelo volviendo a entrar- no puedes meter en casa a un hombre que te has encontrado en la calle y además, ¡estaba desnudo!

- Abuelo- intervino una vez más su madre- esta es mi casa y yo digo que Inuyasha se puede quedar aquí- puntualizó- en el templo mandarás tú pero aquí mando yo.

- Pero Sonomi, hija mía- le lloriqueó- no puedes dejar a la pequeña Kagome con ese hombre sola en la casa.

- Kagome ya es mayorcita y sabe defenderse solita así que déjala en paz.

Las voces de su madre y su abuelo volvieron a desaparecer en el pasillo y Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha descubriendo que estaba más relajado.

- Kagome… ¿podré quedarme aquí?

Por eso antes le había encontrado tan agresivo. Inuyasha tenía miedo de no poder quedarse en la casa, de volver a estar desnudo y solo en la calle.

- Claro que podrás quedarte, Inuyasha- posó una mano sobre la suya- puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmado y colocó su otra mano sobre la de Kagome.

- Entonces, me quedaré para siempre contigo.

Continuará…


	4. Chica tomando baño

**Capítulo 3: Chica tomando un baño**

Kagome guardó por cuarta vez el trabajo que iba adelantando de su ensayo y se recostó en la silla del escritorio. Le gustaba guardar la información cada media hora como mínimo para no arriesgarse a perderla. Su ordenador era muy viejo y andaba a duras penas gracias a un amigo ingeniero, no contaba con aplicaciones como la copia de seguridad y no podía arriesgarse a perder su trabajo por una tontería como un apagón o uno de esos ataques extraños que le daban a su ordenador. En más de una ocasión le dio aviso de que en diez segundos se apagaría y si daba la casualidad de que en ese momento estaba distraída, perdería toda la información.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación, desde la cual empezaban a adentrarse las luces del atardecer, y aquel momento en el salón de su casa volvió a invadir su mente.

_- Entonces, me quedaré para siempre contigo._

Nunca nadie había conseguido dejarla tan confundida en sus veintidós años de vida. Un hombre atractivo, dulce y tierno deseaba quedarse junto a ella para siempre, sonaba realmente maravilloso. Ahora bien, la desilusión la invadía de nuevo cuando se percataba de que él sí que la dejaría tan rápido como recordara todo su pasado. En ese momento le decía todas esas cosas bonitas porque era la única persona que conocía.

Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se comportaba como si Inuyasha le gustase o como si estuviera enamorada y no era así, no podía ser así. No estaba enamorada, ni iba a enamorarse por el bien de sus estudios y su futuro. Algún día quisiera tener una familia pero tendría que esperar hasta encontrarse bien asentada con su propia casa y su trabajo como cardióloga.

Inuyasha era un hombre muy atractivo, parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein, eso era innegable. Aún así, era un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella. No sabía nada de su pasado (ni siquiera él lo sabía), no conocía su forma de pensar, no sabía si podría resultar agresivo, si era inteligente o un completo idiota, su nivel de vida. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un hombre realmente dulce, tierno y atento que deseaba estar con ella.

- Inuyasha…

Soltó un largo suspiro sin poder evitarlo al pronunciar su nombre y se levantó de la silla del escritorio. Inuyasha estaba en ese momento con el cabeza hueca de su hermano jugando a los videojuegos para poder dejarla a ella tranquila mientras empezaba su ensayo. Ojala Souta no lo dejara tonto con esos videojuegos que provocaban ataques epilépticos en tantos niños. Si le hubiera dado un ataque de esos a su hermano, se habría librado de esos ruidos tan molestos tiempo atrás pero desgraciadamente, él y sus amiguitos parecían resistirlos. El precio: quedarse idiotas de por vida.

- ¡Kagome!

Dio un brinco al escuchar la seductora voz de Inuyasha a sus espaldas, llamándola y se volvió para encararle. Si bien tenía muchas virtudes también tenía varios defectos como por ejemplo, su falta de modales.

- Inuyasha- se fue acercando- tienes que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar y pedir permiso desde fuera.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando unos instantes mientras parecía asimilar lo que decía y luego se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras él al salir de la habitación. ¿Se habría enfadado? Estaba dispuesta a seguirle para disculparse y explicarle las cosas en condiciones cuando sonaron un par de golpes en su puerta.

- Kagome, ¿puedo pasar?

No se lo podía creer. Era como si le acabara de enseñar algo muy importante a un niño y él lo repitiera para buscar su aprobación. Inuyasha cada vez la sorprendía más y más.

- Puedes pasar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un Inuyasha muy sonriente entró en la habitación.

- Sonomi me ha pedido que te llame- le dijo- dice que la cena ya está lista.

- Pues vamos a cenar.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Kagome no pudo menos que pensar en la confianza que había mostrado Inuyasha al pronunciar su nombre. Probablemente, su madre le hubiera dicho que la tuteara y él parecía encantado con el asunto. Conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que si le había dicho eso era que se estaba encariñando mucho con él. Había vecinos que aún se dirigían a ella como a la señora Higurashi.

Entraron en la cocina y ocuparon dos asientos juntos que les habían dejado libres. Su abuelo frente a ellos los observaba con la sospecha pintada en la cara mientras que su hermano parecía divertirse con la confusión que mostraba Inuyasha.

- Mira, Kagome- su madre dejó una ensalada sobre la mesa- Inuyasha me ha ayudado a hacer la ensalada.

- ¿En serio?

- Al principio tenía que indicarle cómo hacerlo pero fui un momento al salón y cuando volví estaba cortando los ingredientes como un cocinero experto- le ofreció un cucharon para que hiciera los honores- además le ha echado lo que él ha querido, sin mi ayuda.

- ¿Sin tu ayuda?

No es que quisiera dudar de Inuyasha pero es que un hombre con amnesia no podía hacer una comida en condiciones, ¿no? Miró el cucharón en sus manos y luego la ilusión que mostraba Inuyasha en sus ojos y finalmente, se decidió por probarlo. Total, lo que no mata, engorda.

Se sirvió un par de cucharones a modo de prueba y luego se lo pasó a Inuyasha para que se sirviera. Dudosa porque la lechuga era lo único que reconocía en esa ensalada se llevó un poco a la boca con su tenedor y estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero quería llorar por la delicia que estaba saboreando su paladar. Aquella ensalada era increíble, tanto en los ingredientes como en el aliño.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué le has echado?

- Lechuga, cebolla, tomate, pimientos, aceitunas, nueces, huevos, atún, zanahoria y cangrejo- le contestó sonriente.

- ¡Guao!- exclamó Kagome sin poder evitarlo- lo has cortado tan bien que ni siquiera se puede saber a primera vista- sonrió- ¿y cómo hiciste el aliño?

- Aceite, sal y… mmm… - miró a su madre- ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba ese líquido?

- ¿El vinagre? – le respondió su madre mientras se servía.

- Sí, eso- sonrió- lo junté todo en un vaso y luego lo removí mucho para que quedara perfecto.

- Sin duda te quedó perfecto.

Kagome terminó toda la ensalada de su plato en pocos minutos y se descubrió a sí misma repitiendo aquel plato.

La cena resultó bastante apacible a pesar de las miradas que les lanzaba su abuelo y las asquerosas bromas de su hermano. Ojala a Inuyasha no se le pegara nada de su hermano pequeño. Aquel adolescente de quince años hormonaba demasiado de prisa para el gusto de cualquiera en esa casa y se le ocurrían las bromas más macabras y pesadas. Pasaba horas frente a los videojuegos, no estudiaba nada por lo que a la casa sólo llegaban sus suspensos y encima tenía escondidas en diferentes puntos de la casa revistas de mujeres desnudas. Pero claro, la guinda del pastel la puso hacía ya un mes cuando dijo que al terminar secundaria se iba a ir a aprender el oficio a un taller de coches. ¿Es que ese niño no pensaba en su futuro? Ella no podía sacarle las castañas del fuego siempre, iba a tener que aprender lo que era mejor para él y que debía esforzarse para conseguir lo que quisiera.

Se levantó para recoger su plato y observó divertida como Inuyasha también se levantaba y repetía sus movimientos con torpeza. Era un encanto.

- El calentador ya está listo para usarse- comentó su madre- ¿Quién quiere bañarse primero?

- A lo mejor quiere Inuyasha- comentó Kagome.

- Inuyasha creo que es mejor que se bañe con Souta- contestó su madre.

- ¿Conmigo?, ¿por qué?- se quejó Souta- eso suena muy gay.

- No digas tonterías, Souta- le ordenó su madre- si no te bañas con Inuyasha te bañarás con el abuelo.

Souta palideció al escuchar la contraoferta de su madre y paseó sus miradas alternativamente entre Inuyasha y su abuelo.

- Creo que me bañaré con Inuyasha.

- ¡Traicionas tu propia sangre!- le acusó su abuelo- serás castigado por eso.

- Ya, claro- Souta le restó importancia a la palabrería de su abuelo con un movimiento de muñeca- pues cuando quieras, Inuyasha- le dijo.

- Yo…

- ¡Espera un momento!- intervino Kagome- yo me baño antes que Souta- le señaló- deja el baño perdido cada vez que se baña y además en compañía- señaló luego a Inuyasha- de eso nada. Yo primero.

Sonomi sonrió al escuchar la gran verdad que acababa de decir su hija y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a su hijo para suavizar el golpe para él.

- Entonces puedes ir a bañarte cuando quieras hija. La tina ya está preparada para el primero.

Kagome sonrió triunfante y tras hacerle una carantoña a modo de broma a su hermano subió al segundo piso para coger su ropa de dormir para después del baño. Aprovechó para coger una de sus toallas en lugar de usar las del baño ya que habría uno más y bajó de nuevo al primer piso para ir al baño.

Había escuchado la televisión puesta en una de esas cadenas plagadas de programas de humoristas y era imposible no escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano. Conociéndole, se estaría riendo de la mayor tontería del show, lo que menos gracia tuviera. Se imaginó por un momento a Inuyasha sentado junto a él riéndose también y le entró un escalofrío. Ojala aquel hombre tan atractivo tuviera un sentido del humor mejor que el de su hermano pequeño.

Se desvistió completamente y tras dejar su ropa bien metida en la lavadora, abrió la puerta corredera que daba a la zona donde estaba la tina y la ducha y volvió a cerrar tras ella. Sintiendo como sus músculos ya se iban relajando de antemano por lo que venía, se acercó a la tina y probó el agua con una mano. Estaba perfecta para entrar. Metió primero un pie y luego el otro y se sentó consiguiendo que el agua llegara hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Agarró un pasador de una pequeña balda cercana y alzó su larga melena rizada para recogérsela mientras estuviera tomando su baño.

- Ahhhhhhhh- suspiró- ¡qué bien se está aquí!

Ya había hecho ni más ni menos que quince páginas para su ensayo de cincuenta hojas y después de tomar su baño tenía planeado escribir otras cinco. Si con el día tan ajetreado que había tenido, había logrado adelantar tanto trabajo, al día siguiente debía ser capaz de terminarlo incluso. Entonces, recordó que al día siguiente le tocaba turno de media tarde en la cafetería. Como mucho le daría el día para hacer diez páginas si quería hacer los deberes de otras asignaturas y sin duda alguna los haría. No debía agobiarse, aún le quedaba una semana para entregar el ensayo y tenía un fin de semana por delante. ¡Lo conseguiría!

- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó- y ahora… - suspiró de nuevo- a relajarse.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se iba relajando dentro de la tina y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

…

- ¡Ey!, ¿te cuento un chiste al revés?- dijo el comentarista de la televisión.

- Vale- contestó otro.

- Pues empieza desde el final, ríete.

Souta rompió en carcajadas al escucharlo y se llevó una mano al estómago mientras caía de espaldas riendo. Inuyasha, en cambio, observó la pantalla sin entender. Aquel objeto llamado televisión no lograba reconocerlo aunque ya sabía más o menos lo que hacía gracias a la tarde que había pasado jugando con Souta en él. Se suponía que en ese momento veía un programa o algo así que era para reírse. Souta llevaba mucho rato riendo descontroladamente y el abuelo de vez en cuando dejaba de procesarle odio y reía, él, sin embargo, no le encontraba la más mínima gracia. De hecho, consideraba más divertido quedarse mirando una pared en blanco.

- ¿No te diviertes Inuyasha? – le preguntó Souta.

- No demasiado…

El hermano de Kagome se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego su mirada se iluminó.

- Ven, sé de algo que te va a divertir.

Inuyasha se levantó algo dudoso por el extraño brillo que veía en los ojos de Souta y le estaba siguiendo fuera del salón cuando la voz del abuelo les hizo detenerse.

- ¿A dónde vais?

- Abuelo, voy a enseñarle a jugar a fútbol a Inuyasha- se apresuró a contestar Souta- luego nos vemos.

El abuelo pareció aceptar la respuesta de su nieto y se volvió hacia el televisor ignorando a ambos muchachos. ¿Qué sería eso del fútbol? Siguió a Souta a través del pasillo hasta que se detuvieron delante de la puerta del baño. Se suponía que no podían entrar en el baño, Kagome estaba allí bañándose o eso les había dicho Sonomi al menos.

- ¿No íbamos a hacer eso del fútbol?

- Ya te enseñaré otro día- sonrió- ahora vamos a hacer algo más divertido.

Souta abrió la puerta del baño y arrastró a Inuyasha al interior junto con él. Sobre un aparato que no reconoció a un lado se encontraba algo de ropa que él no había visto cuando entró anteriormente. ¿Sería de Kagome?

El hermano de Kagome se dirigió hacia la otra puerta y abrió muy cuidadosamente una rendija. El vaho salió del interior del cuarto y comenzó a inundar la zona del baño que ellos estaban ocupando en ese momento. Se acercó cuando vio que le hacía señas y se arrodilló junto a la puerta tal y como le dijo. Dentro estaba todo muy borroso por el vapor pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron y la neblina comenzó a disiparse pudo atinar a ver la cabeza de Kagome apoyada contra una pared. Ella estaba dentro de la tina.

- -¿Podemos estar aquí?- preguntó algo dudoso- si tu madre dijo que no entráramos…

Claro que podemos estar aquí, no digas tonterías.

- Pero…

- Vamos a ver- suspiró- yo soy su hermano pequeño, no me provoca nada mirarla y tú ya eres casi como de la familia así que no hay nada malo en que estés aquí.

Inuyasha tomó por válida su explicación y volvió la vista al lugar donde se encontraba Kagome una vez más. Se suponía que verla era divertido y la verdad es que a él ya se lo estaba pareciendo. Sin saber por qué, le encantaba observarla cuando ésta no lo sabía, le causaba cierta sensación de plenitud en el pecho, calidez. No sabía qué tendría Kagome pero se encontraba descubriendo que quería quedarse junto a ella aún cuando recordara todo.

De repente, Kagome apoyó las manos en los bordes de la tina y alzó su cuerpo dispuesta a salir. Inuyasha se sintió desfallecer sin saber bien el por qué.

- Ella, es hermosa.

- ¿Hermosa?- repitió Souta con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Su tez era de un tono muy cremoso que incitaba a acariciarla por no decir que además parecía realmente suave. Sus piernas eran más largas aún de lo que parecían y estaban bien torneadas. Tenía unas caderas ni demasiado anchas, ni demasiado estrechas, la cintura de avispa perfecta para rodearla con un brazo y los pechos bien proporcionados a su cuerpo eran redondos y estaban coronados por unos pezones rosados. Su cuello de cisne le guió hacia las suaves y bien cinceladas fracciones de su rostro: sus preciosos ojos color chocolate enmarcados por largas pestañas, la pequeña y graciosa nariz y los labios gruesos y sensuales. Ella, alzó una mano y soltó de su cabello aquel artefacto que lo recogía. Agitó la cabeza seductoramente y su larga melena de rizos azabaches cayó graciosamente sobre la extensión de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, era hermosa.

- ¡Ey, amigo! – exclamó Souta- parece que mi hermana te la pone dura- señaló su entrepierna.

Inuyasha siguió la dirección del dedo de Souta y descubrió como en sus pantalones empezaba a crecer una vez más aquella cosa dolorosa. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? Y sólo le pasaba con Kagome. Al recordarla volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella y la descubrió mojando su cabello con un objeto extraño que echaba agua. Estaba encantadora.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante que le atenazaba cada vez más fuerte. No pudo evitar lanzar un fuerte alarido de dolor que los delató pero incluso cuando una Kagome furiosa comenzó a gritarles no fue capaz de reaccionar. Algo le estaba ocurriendo a su cabeza y ella también debió darse cuenta porque empezó a agitarle preocupada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente percatándose de que de esa forma no le molestaba tanto aquel dolor y ante sus ojos empezó a representarse una escena en la que él aparecía. Estaba vestido por completo de rojo con una vestimenta que pudo reconocer como un hakama y ¡estaba subido en la rama de un árbol!

El paisaje cambió como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de él y se vio en lo alto de una gran cascada. A bajo había una mujer vestida con una yukata blanca que se lanzaba agua por encima con un jarrón. También era hermosa y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía el cabello negro y laceo, la tez blanca como la nieve, los labios finos y los pómulos altos. Su yukata se transparentaba ligeramente pero no se podía atinar a ver nada de su cuerpo.

De repente la mujer alzó la vista y le interceptó allí arriba. Él dio un paso atrás acongojado y luego otro hasta que desapareció entre la maleza del bosque.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Abrió los ojos de nuevo descubriendo que seguía en el baño de la casa de Kagome, que ella estaba arrodillada ante él con una fina toalla alrededor del cuerpo y que Souta tenía aspecto de que alguien le hubiera pasado por encima.

- ¿Estás bien? – acarició su cabeza dulcemente- tienes mala cara…

No contestó. La visión de aquella mujer desconocida para él había conseguido trastornarlo seriamente y más aún cuando minutos antes había estado observando hambriento el cuerpo de la mujer que se estaba preocupando tanto por él. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿qué era para él? Y lo más importante: ¿en qué afectaba a su relación con Kagome?

Se levantó cuando Kagome le ofreció su mano para ayudarle y fue junto a ella al salón donde por suerte estaba solo su madre. El abuelo debía haberse ido al templo a dormir o a hacer algún amuleto de esos falsos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la mujer alarmada.

- A Inuyasha le duele mucho la cabeza, debe ser la amnesia- le ayudó a sentarse- voy a traer una bolsa con hielos y mientras tanto- miró a Souta amenazante- pregúntales qué hacían espiándome.

Kagome se dio media vuelta sin mediar más palabra con los acusados y se fue a la cocina en busca de una bolsa con hielo.

Sonomi miró sorprendida a su hijo por semejante comportamiento y luego miró a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué hacíais espiando a Kagome?

- No ha sido exactamente así, mamá.

- Quiero que hable Inuyasha, me fio más de él- se volvió hacia él- ¿puedes hablar?

- Sí… - apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos- Souta dijo que sería divertido ir al baño a ver a Kagome- vio como Souta le hacía gestos negativos con la cabeza y las manos sin entender- No sabía que estuviera mal.

- Claro que está mal y estoy segura de que ahora que lo sabes no se lo repetirás- se volvió hacia Souta perdiendo toda la dulzura que empleó con Inuyasha- debería darte vergüenza espiar a tu propia hermana mientras se baña.

- Pero es mi hermana, sólo la miro por curiosidad- se defendió- a mí Kagome no me la levanta.

- ¡Souta! – exclamó furiosa- estarás castigado una semana sin videojuegos.

Para enfatizar su afirmación, Sonomi se levantó, se acercó a la televisión y arrancó el cable que la unía con la consola. Lo dobló cuidadosamente e ignorando las súplicas de su hijo menor, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal. Con un poco de suerte aquel castigo que tanto se merecía, le ayudaría a quitarse ese vicio insano hacia los videojuegos.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!- exclamó Souta- tengo que enseñarte a mentir.

Souta se levantó con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió hacia la puerta encontrándose a su hermana con una bolsa de hielo. Ésta le dirigió una mirada asesina y tras deshacerse de él de un empujón, cerró la puerta del salón y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha. Al parecer, seguía bastante dolorido. Se arrodilló junto a él y le apartó las manos de la cara descubriendo una mirada que expresaba confusión y hasta espanto. Algo le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Ya no tanto, se va pasando…

Kagome le puso la bolsa de hielo contra la zona en la que se encontraba el chichón y lo abrazó contra su pecho dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Conociendo a Souta, estaba segura de que había arrastrado al pobre e inocente Inuyasha con él. El pobre hombre no sentía pudor por estar desnudo y no debió sentirlo tampoco por verla a ella. Debió pensar que no estaba mal. Además, tampoco podía haberle impresionado mucho. Le dolió hasta el mirarla desnuda. Se sentía francamente desilusionada por más que quisiera evitarlo.

- Kagome- le habló- eres muy hermosa.

- ¿Qué?- atinó a decir sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

- Más incluso que ella…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Inuyasha no le contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos y se relajó entre sus brazos. No sabía por qué pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía hablarle a Kagome de lo que había recordado. Algo le decía que a ella no le gustaría nada, que se enfadaría con él, que querría saber más y que la perdería. Apreciaba a Kagome, la chica que le acogió sin reservas aún sin saber tan siquiera si él podía ser peligroso y no deseaba perder su amistad o incluso algo más. Sentía que Kagome no podía ser sólo una amiga para él, sentía que para ella había reservado un puesto mucho más importante en su vida pero se estaba celebrando una disputa en su corazón y su mente. Había alguien más, estaba seguro. Alguien como esa mujer que había recordado y de entre la nada un nombre surgió en su mente: Kikio.

Continuará…


	5. Yo también quiero trabajar

**Capítulo 4: yo también quiero trabajar**

- ¿Falta mucho para que vuelva Kagome?

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!- exclamó Sonomi enternecida- todavía debe faltarle media hora- le sonrió- ya me has preguntado más de diez veces por ella. Debes de echarla de menos.

- Sin ella me aburro mucho- murmuró- ¿por qué tarda tanto?

- Porque está en la universidad estudiando, Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué es eso de la universidad?

Había escuchado a Kagome mencionar aquel nombre pero no le había preguntado lo que era y la verdad era que a él tampoco le sonaba. Dominaba muchísimos términos tras su amnesia pero ése, sin saber por qué, no le sonaba tan siquiera.

- ¿No sabes lo que es?- le preguntó sin poder creerlo- tú pareces tener edad como para estar en una.

- Ni siquiera sé mi edad…

Y era cierto. A pesar de haber recordado su nombre, y a esa tal Kikio (parcialmente), no le había llegado a su mente nada más sobre su pasado. Ni sus padres, ni su casa, ni su edad, nada. Sinceramente, estando allí no los echaba en falta demasiado y tampoco es que fuera posible echar en falta algo que no conocía pero la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro. ¿Quiénes serían sus padres?, ¿qué clase de personas eran?, ¿tenía hermanos?, ¿serían mayores o menores que él?, ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿qué era para él?, ¿cuál era su edad?, ¿dónde demonios vivía? Si al menos pudiera recordar su lugar de nacimiento o el sitio donde estaba viviendo, tendría alguna pista para encontrarles pero su mente parecía estar en blanco.

- Bueno, no te preocupes- le sonrió la madre de Kagome- seguro que vas a ir recuperando la memoria y podrás volver a ver a tu familia.

Sí, y si recuperaba su memoria no tendría ninguna razón para pasar el tiempo con Kagome. Ella dejaría de sentir lástima, compasión o lo que quiera que sintiera por él y no querría volver a verlo nunca. Aquel pensamiento le aguijoneó en el pecho con fuerza. No quería perder a Kagome, ella tenía algo muy especial que le hacía sentirse bien.

- ¿Sigues queriendo saber lo que es la universidad?

- Sí- respondió recuperando su curiosidad.

- Es como una academia donde tú escoges una especialidad que te guste y te la enseñan- le explicó- Kagome, por ejemplo, estudia medicina y además se está especializando en las enfermedades del corazón.

- ¿Por qué ella ha escogido medicina?

- Supongo que será porque los médicos ganan mucho- suspiró- sobre todo los cardiólogos y toda esa clase de médicos.

- ¿Por qué el dinero es tan importante?- preguntó- ¿no basta con tener agua, comida y un techo bajo el que vivir?

- No, Inuyasha- sonrió- para conseguir todo eso hay que tener dinero, mucho dinero.

Sonomi se levantó tras brindarle una cálida sonrisa y se fue a la cocina llevando consigo un par de platos de la comida de ese día. Inuyasha era un hombre encantador y se le notaba a la legua que estaba colado hasta los huesos por su hija, no le importaría tenerlo de yerno aunque era bastante idealista a veces. Cuando le decía cosas como las que le acababa de decir le daba la impresión de que hablaba con un niño o con un hombre que debía vivir en otra época. No parecía conocer la terrible importancia que poseía el dinero en la actualidad y se comportaba como si no le importara nada. Era un buen hombre.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba Sonomi a la cocina y suspiró una vez más aburrido. Llevaba toda la maldita mañana, desde que vio a Kagome salir por esa puerta, esperando a que volviera. Se aburría muchísimo sin ella y la echaba de menos por más que le costara admitirlo en ocasiones. Necesitaba que ella volviera a entrar por esa puerta sonriendo como ya era costumbre y que le dijera que iban a hacer algo juntos, cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, aquel asunto del dinero le tenía intrigado. El dinero parecía ser muy importante y él no tenía nada de nada. ¿Qué debía hacer para ganar ese dinero? Deseaba conseguir lo máximo posible para dárselo a Kagome y que ella pudiera comprarse cualquier cosa que le gustara.

De repente un olor muy familiar fue captado por sus fosas nasales. Olía a una mezcla de lilas, orquídeas y mujer madura, olía exactamente igual que Kagome, su dulce Kagome.

Se levantó de un salto del par de cojines sobre los que se encontraba sentado y echó a correr hacia fuera de la casa. Al salir por la puerta vio al abuelo de Kagome echándole agua a unas plantas y cuando vio que pretendía detenerle, miró hacia delante como si no le hubiera visto e ignorando sus bramidos continuó hasta llegar a lo alta de las escaleras. ¡Kagome estaba allí! La podía ver como si la tuviera enfrente desde allí arriba. Sin saber por qué la sospecha comenzó a crecer lentamente en su mente. Él había podido oler a Kagome desde muy lejos y su vista le demostraba que tenía un gran alcance y eso no le cuadraba en la cabeza. Algo le decía, que no cualquier humano podía hacer lo que él acababa de hacer.

Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella y la vio allí parada hablando con otro hombre. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Dicho y hecho. Sintió como sus orejas se agitaban ligeramente y a los pocos segundos estaba escuchando la conversación como si se encontrara ante ellos.

- Así que ingeniería- le dijo Kagome- ¡Guau! Eres genial Houjo.

- No es para tanto- contestó el muchacho- además, tú haces medicina. ¡Eso sí que es increíble! – exclamó- quiero ser tu paciente algún día.

- Yo prefiero que no lo seas- rió- no me gustaría tener que estudiar tu corazón.

- Créeme, no me importaría que estudiaras mi corazón… - murmuró el muchacho- y oye, ¿estás libre el sábado? Podríamos quedar para rememorar viejos tiempos… ya sabes… pero como amigos- puntualizó- o como tú quieras… - ofreció.

- No sé, es que tengo mucho trabajo Houjo.

No sabía por qué pero algo en su interior le decía que debía interrumpir aquella conversación en aquel mismo instante. Se le infló el pecho y un fuerte gruñido atravesó su garganta, consiguiendo espantar a algunos pájaros. No le gustaba que aquel chico revoloteara alrededor de ella, no le gustaba que le hablara de esa forma y sobre todo, no le gustaba el que ella siguiera hablándole a pesar de todo eso.

Decidido a recuperar la atención de Kagome, empezó a andar velozmente y fue descendiendo por las largas escaleras de piedra escuchando cada vez más cercana la conversación.

- Venga,- le insistió- seguro que puedes dar una vueltecita…

- No lo creo. Estoy muy atareada.

- O también puedo ayudarte si estás tan ocupada- su tono se volvió suplicante- seguro que hay algo que yo pueda hacer para aligerar tu trabajo.

- No sé…

- ¡Kagome, has vuelto!

Sintió cómo el corazón empezaba a latir desbocado contra su pecho en cuanto aquella voz varonil llegó hasta sus oídos. Resultaba vibrante, sensual, excitante y llevaba todo el día queriendo volver a escucharle. Era refrescante oírle cuando tenía al lado a un hombre (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que hablaba como una nena.

Se volvió sonriente dispuesta a saludarle y se le abrieron los ojos como platos al comprobar que sus orejas caninas estaban al descubierto. ¡No podía salir de la casa con esas orejas al aire! ¿Qué pensaría la gente del vecindario si le viera? Lo que es más, ¿qué pensaría Houjo que le estaba viendo? ¡Oh, Dios! Que Houjo no se diera cuenta de nada.

- ¡Ey! ¿y esas orejas tan chulas?- le dijo a Inuyasha causando que Kagome se quedara blanca como la nieve- ¿dónde las has comprado?

- ¿Comprarlas?- contestó Inuyasha sin entender- son mi…

- En la tienda de disfraces del centro comercial de las afueras- se apresuró a contestar Kagome- estaban de oferta- rió.

- Pero si…

Kagome se subió un escalón rápidamente y le tapó la boca a Inuyasha con una mano mientras trataba de sonreírle a Houjo como si nada ocurriera.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kagome?- le preguntó Houjo- te ves muy pálida…

- ¡Uff!- exclamó- creo que necesito descansar o me desmayaré- dijo con voz muy teatral- ya hablaremos.

- ¿Pero al final queda…?

- Ya te llamaré si eso, tengo tu número.

Kagome agarró el brazo de Inuyasha y tiró de él hacia arriba para subir las escaleras hasta su casa.

- ¡Me he cambiado de número!

Y ella no pensaba pedirle el nuevo número, lo tenía muy claro. Hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado y continuó arrastrando a Inuyasha hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras. Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, ella le miró como si estuviera a punto de estrangularle con las manos. Se habían salvado por los pelos de Houjo y ella se había salvado por muy poco de tenerle el sábado en su casa dando el coñazo.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué te dije acerca de salir enseñando las orejas?

- Que debía ponerme una gorra- contestó sin dudarlo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te la pusiste?- le acusó.

- Porque pensé que estabas sola… - al ver que ella iba a rebatirle continuó- y te echaba mucho de menos, Kagome.

Kagome no fue capaz de echarle la bronca que sabía que se merecía y que debía echarle, simplemente, no fue capaz. Lo que Inuyasha acababa de decirle sonaba realmente maravilloso y la había dejado sin palabras por duodécima vez desde que le conocía. Nunca nadie había conseguido silenciarla de esa forma hasta que conoció a ese hombre. Nunca nadie le hizo desear tanto terminar con la universidad para volver a verle. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo que sonara tan bien a sus oídos. Y nunca lo había deseado tanto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?- le preguntó el hombre ilusionado.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!- exclamó decepcionada- yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar?- preguntó sin comprender.

- Sí, yo trabajo en una cafetería y me dan dinero a final de mes por mi trabajo.

¡Ahí estaba la clave! Si trabajaba, conseguiría dinero y si conseguía ese dinero podía dárselo a Kagome. No parecía tan difícil.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No sé si…- comentó dudosa.

- Te prometo que seré bueno- la interrumpió.

Kagome le miró sin terminar de creérselo pero él la miraba con una ilusión y unas ganas que consiguió derribar todas sus barreras.

- Está bien.

….

Kagome cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se volvió hacia unos de los espejos del vestuario para colocarse la diadema. En _Cake´s_, donde ella trabajaba, tenían que llevar un uniforme. Las chicas llevaban mocasines azules, unas largas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, una minifalda bastante suelta de color azul marino, camisa de manga corta blanca, un chaleco granate de dos colas por detrás y un lacito azul en el cuello de la camisa. En el pelo tenían la opción de ponerse una cofia o un lazo y ella se había decidido por el lazo porque la cofia le hacía sentirse como si fuera una sirvienta. Los chicos, en cambio, vestían mocasines negros, pantalones largos de color azul marino, una camisa de manga larga blanca, chaleco rojo y una pajarita azul marino. Ellos no tenían que ponerse nada en el pelo y por eso los envidiaba.

Tras peinarse bien el cabello, se ató minuciosamente el lazo a la cabeza y salió de los vestuarios para empezar con su trabajo. Estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando se encontró a Inuyasha rodeado por todas las camareras del establecimiento, intentando que se tomara algo. Conocía a sus compañeras y sabía que eran unas auténticas lagartas, sobre todo con los chicos tan atractivos como Inuyasha.

Con el ceño fruncido y los labios bien apretados, se adentró en el coro que formaban las mujeres alrededor de él y agarró su brazo tirando de él hacia fuera.

- Lo siento, chicas- les dijo- ha venido conmigo

- Pero puede que se vaya con otra- dijo de forma coqueta una de sus compañeras.

- No lo creo- contestó Inuyasha en su lugar.

Sin que lo supiera, Inuyasha acababa de darles corte a todas las camareras que estaban babeando por él. Ofendidas, las mujeres recogieron sus bandejas y le dieron la espalda para continuar con su trabajo.

- Serán lagartas… - murmuró Kagome- deberías tener cuidado con…

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo él la miraba. Parecía que la estuviera admirando y que le gustara lo que estaba viendo o al menos a ella le dio esa impresión su mirada. Por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar en aquella cafetería, se sentía a gusto con su uniforme.

- ¿Te gusta?

Sintiéndose atrevida al preguntarle aquello giró sobre sí misma y le sonrió coquetamente.

- Sí, te ves muy bonita.

- Siento interrumpir, Kagome- intervino su jefa- pero tu turno ya ha empezado.

- ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó la muchacha nerviosa- es verdad.

Agarró a Inuyasha y lo llevó hacia la barra donde se encontraba su jefa ordenando los pasteles de forma que parecieran más atractivos para la exposición. Ella miró un instante a Inuyasha impresionada por ver a un hombre tan guapo y luego se volvió hacia su trabajo ignorándole. Eso era algo que le gustaba de la jefa. Ella estaba casada y tenía dos hijos pequeños y cuando se le cruzaba un hombre atractivo se limitada a mirarlo durante unos segundos y luego pasaba de él. Para ella sólo existía su marido y eso la convertía en la candidata ideal para vigilar a Inuyasha.

- Jefa, éste es Inuyasha- le hizo sentarse sobre un taburete- ha insistido en venir mientras yo esté trabajando- miró la amplia selección de pasteles y escogió con una sonrisa una deliciosa tarta de arándanos sabiendo que era la especialidad de la casa- cómete esto y mi jefa ahora te va a servir un café, ¿vale?- se volvió hacia ella- luego te pagaré el café y la tarta.

- No hará falta, Kagome- miró hacia la puerta al ver que entraban otro grupo de adolescentes- con toda la clientela que está atrayendo tu amigo, debería pagarte yo a ti.

Kagome se volvió hacia la puerta de la entrada descubriendo que la jefa tenía razón. Desde que habían entrado la clientela había aumentado considerablemente, sobre todo la clientela femenina y todas ellas le lanzaban miradas furtivas a Inuyasha. Era impresionante que pudiera ligar tanto con una gorra puesta en la cabeza. Bueno, también era cierto que la llevaba al revés luciendo de esa forma su hermoso rostro pero aún así… ¡Basta de engañarse! Inuyasha estaría igual de atractivo aunque le vistiera con un saco de patatas.

Disgustada agarró su bandeja y su cuaderno de notas y se dirigió hacia la primera mesa desatendida que se encontró.

- Buenos días, soy Kagome y le atenderé hoy- sonrió- ¿Qué desea tomar?

- ¿Sabe si ese chico de ahí está libre?

Kagome siguió la dirección que señalaba aún sabiendo que el chico se trataba de Inuyasha. Se volvió una vez más hacia ella y la miró sintiendo rabia. Alta, atlética, con unos pechos que habían pasado por el quirófano, larga cabellera rubia teñida, ojos azules naturales y los labios pintados de rojo ruso. Por si no fuera poco su físico, llevaba un vestido ajustado y corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Me temo que sí que está ocupado… - mintió.

- ¿En serio?- miró de nuevo hacia él descubriendo que hablaba amigablemente con la camarera tras la barra- no creo que esté ocupado por mucho más…- sonrió con malicia.

La mujer hizo amago de levantarse pero Kagome le agarró la muñeca y la detuvo.

- Está conmigo- afirmó viendo cómo la mujer asentía lentamente y se sentaba de nuevo- ¿y bien?, ¿qué desea tomar?

La mujer la miró como si estuviera loca por su repentino cambio de humor y miró el menú atentamente antes de ordenarle un cappuccino y unas galletas dietéticas. Kagome tomó nota con una sonrisa en la cara y recogió su bandeja antes de volver hacia la barra para preparar el pedido. Nada más entrar agarró una taza y comenzó a trastear con los polvos, la leche y la canela para preparar un cappuccino en condiciones. Escuchó vagamente cómo Inuyasha y su jefa reían y no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué estarían hablando. De repente, su jefa se puso muy seria y luego le dio la mano a Inuyasha. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Kagome- la llamó- tu jefa me ha contratado como camarero.

- ¿Qué?

Rompió la distancia entre ellos y se les quedó mirando alternativamente el uno al otro. ¿Es que se habían vuelto locos?

- Inuyasha, tú no puedes trabajar.

- Claro que sí- le contradijo- además, yo también quiero trabajar y ganar mucho dinero.

- Pero…

- Trabajará por las mañanas a media jornada- continuó la jefa ignorándola- seguro que triplica las ventas de la mañana y por supuesto tendrá un extra en su sueldo por atraer clientes.

- ¿Un extra?

Ella llevaba tratando de conseguir un extra en su sueldo desde que empezó a trabajar allí y aún no había encontrado la forma hasta ese día. ¿Si se comportaba como las otras camareras y atraía clientes a la cafetería se lo daría? No podía trabajar todos los días de la semana en todos los meses por lo que su sueldo se había visto perjudicado en numerosas ocasiones. Sería un verdadero alivio poder contar con un extra. Tenía que idear un plan y mientras tanto evitar toda aquella locura.

Pero Inuyasha no puede darte referencias, ni enseñarte títulos, ni nada- quiso convencerla- dudo que pueda enseñarte un DNI… - murmuró más para sí misma que para los demás.

- ¡No importa!- exclamó la jefa- además, podría ahorrarme el asunto de la seguridad social y pagarle directamente en efectivo y ya está- sonrió- ¿te parece Inuyasha?

Él la miró sin terminar de entender lo que estaba diciendo pero asintió con la cabeza cuando ella le hizo gestos para que la siguiera.

- Pero jefa…

- ¡Basta!- la hizo callar- aquí mando yo y yo decido a quien contrato- se cruzó de brazos- y a quien despido.

Kagome pilló la indirecta al instante y dio un paso atrás comprendiendo que era una batalla perdida. Inuyasha había conseguido un trabajo en su cafetería, iba a ser su compañero de trabajo y además, iba a cobrar más que ella. ¡El mundo era injusto!

Agarró su bandeja sintiendo que le hervía la sangre y se fue en busca de otro cliente sin atender. Le pareció escuchar a la rubia de antes pidiéndole su encargo pero pasó olímpicamente de ella queriendo evitar romperle los dientes. En ese momento se sentía especialmente agresiva porque Inuyasha iba a ganar más que ella aunque en el fondo, sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que iba a estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas.

- Buenos días, soy Kagome y hoy le atenderé yo- repitió sus frases habituales sin mirarle tan siquiera- ¿Qué desea tomar?

- ¿Estás incluida en el menú, nena?

Kagome le miró reconociendo esa voz y se encontró de frente con Kouga Wolf, el camarero de su hamburguesería favorita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sintiendo cierta curiosidad- pensaba que no te gustaban las cafeterías- adoptó una pose pensativa- ¿cómo lo expresaste?- sonrió- ¡Ah, ya sé! Dijiste que las cafeterías eran para los maricas.

- Cambié de opinión cuando vi desde fuera a una preciosa chica- sonrió seductoramente- no sabía que fuéramos compañeros en el mismo gremio y me alegro de ello Kagome.

- Seguro que sí- rió- ¿y qué vas a tomar?

- Ya que por lo visto tú no estás en el menú… mmm… creo que una porción de tarta de manzana y un café solo.

- ¡Marchando!

Se dirigió con su bandeja en las manos hacia el mostrador para preparar su encargo cuando la áspera mano de Inuyasha agarró su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar.

- No me gusta ese chico, te mira raro.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Inuyasha! – rió- es sólo un amigo.

Pasó al otro lado de la barra y comenzó a preparar los utensilios mientras Inuyasha la observaba fijamente desde el otro lado.

- Tú le gustas…

Era cierto, siempre le había gustado a Kouga y no era ningún secreto para nadie pero le sorprendió que hasta Inuyasha fuera capaz de darse cuenta de eso. De todas formas, a ella no le gustaba Kouga aunque tampoco es que le conociera demasiado pero tenía el presentimiento de que no encajarían bien juntos.

- No quiero que te acerques a otros hombres.

- Inuyasha, eso ha sonado muy machista ya te estás dis… - al mirarle y descubrir aquella determinación en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan celoso como ella- debo atender a los clientes…

- Entonces, reserva tu sonrisa para mí- le pidió- no quiero compartirla con nadie.

Eso era lo más bonito que le había dicho nadie en toda su vida. Cuando aquellas dulces palabras salieron de sus labios, sintió que iba a desfallecerse allí mismo pero había logrado mantener la compostura. No sabía si era amor o sólo atracción pero Inuyasha se le estaba metiendo en la piel y si no hacía nada para evitarlo seguiría avanzando hasta su corazón. Ahora bien, ella no se sentía con ganas de evitar que él siguiera adelante.

- Aquí tienes tu uniforme.

Como era de esperarse, alguien les tenía que interrumpir y esa fue su jefa con el uniforme de Inuyasha.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme esa cosa?

- ¿No querías trabajar?- bromeó Kagome sonriendo.

Inuyasha sonrió a su vez y se levantó dispuesto a ir a probarse el uniforme.

Continuará…


	6. Un regalo

**Capítulo 5: Un regalo**

La jefa de Kagome en su primer día estaba tan satisfecha con él que le había adelantado el suelo que le tendría que dar en una semana. Emocionado, contó el dinero que tenía en sus manos y se extrañó porque unos papeles tuvieran tanto valor. Al principio, le había costado entender su trabajo y había tenido algún que otro problema por la insistencia de algunas clientas pero al mediodía ya lo dominaba y cuando Kagome al salir de la universidad fue a buscarle, se desenvolvía con total soltura por el local. Aún recordaba la sorpresa en los ojos de Kagome cuando le vio preparar un café con total naturalidad y el modo en que lo miraba cuando una clienta reclamaba más atención de la ofrecida.

Kagome le miró sin poder creerlo. La jefa le había adelantado el sueldo de la semana a Inuyasha que estaba en su primer día, eso era algo totalmente inédito en aquella cafetería. El hombre debía haber superado con creces lo que ella esperaba de él y desde luego, debía admitir que cuando entró en el local le pareció que estaba realizando un trabajo magnífico. Sinceramente, esperaba que Inuyasha en sus primeros días cometiera cientos de errores hasta conseguir pillar el ritmo pero él la había impresionado gratamente y por lo visto a la jefa también. Ojala hubiera podido estar allí toda la mañana para ver como Inuyasha se desenvolvía hasta cogerle el tranquillo pero tenía clase y no podía faltar a la universidad por eso o por lo menos no en aquellos días tan importantes. Sólo quedaba un mes para terminar ese curso y a parte de entregar aquel dichoso ensayo le faltaban unos cuatro importantes exámenes en los que debía arrasar.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Kagome?

Tan rápido como Inuyasha se había cambiado por unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de su padre, había agarrado su brazo y le había arrastrado fuera del local. No quería que aquellas clientas hambrientas continuaran comiéndoselo con los ojos o que alguna otra más intentara colarle su número de teléfono en algún bolsillo. No pensaba consentir que Inuyasha llamara desde su casa a ninguna otra mujer pero no estaba celosa, sólo le protegía.

- A casa- le respondió tajante- es hora de comer.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan desagradable?

- Yo no soy desagradable.

- No, no lo eres- coincidió- por eso no entiendo que estés de ese humor de perros desde que has llegado.

Se paró en seco al escucharle, entendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto que estaba de mal humor, le temblaban las manos, fruncía el ceño, miraba de forma agresiva a todo ser femenino que osaba acercarse y le hablaba de una forma muy cortante. Tal vez se equivocara y sí que estaba algo celosa pero sólo un poquito y nunca lo admitiría ante él. Era un hombre al que sólo conocía desde hacía dos días, un hombre que igual no se comportaba como era realmente porque tenía amnesia, un hombre que podía haber sido el mismísimo Hitler (por poner un ejemplo) y ella no lo sabía. En realidad, no sabía nada de él y empezaba a comportarse como si no le importara el estar en la ignorancia y eso no le gustaba. Por más que quisiera no podía confiarse porque cuando él recuperara la memoria, se olvidaría de ella.

- Supongo que he tenido un mal día- le mintió.

- Entonces yo te voy a alegrar el día.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó sintiendo inevitablemente cierta curiosidad.

- Muy sencillo.

Inuyasha se puso delante de ella y estiró los brazos hasta dejar sus manos a muy pocos centímetros de ella. En las manos tenía todos los billetes que la jefa acababa de darle como su primer sueldo y la miraba esperando algo.

- No entiendo… - murmuró Kagome.

- Cógelos.

Kagome obedeció sin entender aún pero luego pensó que a lo mejor él quería que se los guardara para no perderlos.

- Cómprate lo que quieras con ellos- sonrió- son tuyos.

Se quedó sin habla y sintió como se le abrían los ojos como platos. La oferta era realmente tentadora, no iba a mentir pero ella nunca aceptaría el dinero que Inuyasha se había ganado con su esfuerzo. Era injusto, poco ético y le daba la sensación de que con eso se estaba aprovechando de él. No, sin duda alguna, no iba a aceptar su dinero.

- De eso nada, Inuyasha- le encaró- es tu dinero.

- Pero yo te lo quiero dar a ti- afirmó- te voy a dar todo el dinero que gane trabajando.

¿Por eso quería trabajar?, ¿para darle el dinero a ella? A lo mejor, el pobre se sentía mal por estar en su casa de gorra y quería compensarla pero eso no significaba que ella pensara aceptarlo.

- No lo quiero- le cogió la mano y se lo dio obligándole prácticamente a cogerlo- no vuelvas a ofrecerme el dinero que ganas o me enfadaré.

- Pero…

- No acepto excusas- siguió con el camino- y muévete que tengo hambre.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza sin entender lo que acababa de pasar y la siguió en silencio. Él pensó que a ella le gustaría que le diera ese dinero, que sería feliz y le resultaría útil para comprarse todo lo que quisiera y sin embargo, lo había rechazo. ¿Por qué?, ¿es que su dinero no le gustaba? Por más vueltas que le diera a la cabeza, no lograba entender el rechazo de la mujer. Era todo tan extraño para él.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la observó desde atrás. La larga melena azabache rizada le llegaba hasta la cintura y le tentaba a acercarse para tirar suavemente de alguno de sus rizos. Ella se veía algo más alta de lo normal y al mirar sus pies con curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo ella podía andar sobre eso. Además, llevaba una ropa muy corta e iba mostrando sus largas piernas consiguiendo atraer más miradas de las que a él le gustaría. ¿Por qué no se tapaba un poco más?

- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha rompió la distancia entre ellos para andar a su lado dando dos largas zancadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué llevas tan poca ropa?- le exigió saber- los hombres te miran.

Kagome se sonrojó y se miró. En ese día tan caluroso se había decidido por unas sandalias de tacón rosas, una minifalda lisa blanca y una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa pálido bastante ajustada a su cuerpo. Cuando salió de la casa así vestida no pensó que fuera nada especialmente atrevido y mucho menos que atrajera la mirada de nadie pero después de escuchar a Inuyasha, buscó a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que más de un hombre la observaba. Teniendo en cuenta que ella era una chica del montón, debía ir muy atrevida para atraer tantas miradas.

- Yo… bueno… es que hacía calor…- balbuceó- a lo mejor fue una mala idea…

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y buscando evitar más miradas sobre ella pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta tenerla bien pegada. Kagome, se sonrojó inevitablemente por aquel gesto tan propio de las parejas y le dirigió una mirada muy tímida.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó sin entender que se sonrojara.

- Yo…- intentó hablar- no, nada.

La posición era muy íntima y la verdad era que le hacía sentir bastante relajada y reconfortada por lo que no estaría tan mal andar así. Ambos eran conscientes de que no eran pareja y que lo pensara una persona a la que no conocía le daba exactamente igual. Lo importante era que ellos dos supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo y ninguno se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no podría ser. El problema era que ella empezaba a sentir algo que no debía estar pasándole, algo imposible porque ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo del pañuelo?

Necesitaba desviar sus pensamientos antes de que algo más profundo apareciera para confundirla más y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle por el pañuelo negro sobre su cabeza, tapando sus lindas orejas.

- Tu madre me lo puso antes de llevarme hasta la cafetería- sonrió- dijo que me sentaría mejor que la gorra y que me daría menos calor.

Sin duda alguna le sentaba mejor que la gorra y le daba un toque de chico malo que a ella sin saber por qué le estaba encantando. Haciendo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad, apartó la vista de aquel irresistible hombre y la volvió al frente intentado pensar que su permanencia en su vida sería temporal.

…..

- ¡Me voy a trabajar!

- De acuerdo hija, que te vaya bien- le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Inuyasha.

- No, tú ya hiciste tu trabajo y ahora me toca a mí- se ajustó la bolsa con el uniforme al hombro- llegaré a casa a las nueves más o menos- suspiró- hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, hija.

- Adiós… - murmuró Inuyasha desganado.

Se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando sin poder verla porque a la mañana ella se marchó de la casa antes de que él se despertara. Al mediodía fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con que había ido a recogerle al local pero su tiempo juntos no había sido demasiado largo. Poco después de comer se había marchado a intentar continuar ese trabajo que la tenía tan adsorbida y ahora se marchaba. No la vería hasta la noche y seguro que nada más llegar querría continuar con su trabajo y sería un incordio para ella. ¡Maldita universidad! No hacían más que darle tarea a la pobre y no les dejaba verse casi y él tenía la necesidad imperiosa de tenerla cerca a cada minuto.

Suspiró sintiendo sin saber por qué que estaba desaprovechando mucha energía y el asunto del dinero volvió a su mente. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de que Kagome aceptara su sueldo y sólo una persona podía ayudarle: Sonomi.

Se levantó dejando a Souta y al abuelo en el salón y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde sabía que se encontraría la madre de Kagome fregando los platos de la comida. Efectivamente, ella estaba allí lavando y decidió acercarse cautelosamente para no asustarla hasta llegar a su lado. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y él agarró un trapo y le pidió con la mirada que le fuera pasando la vajilla. Sonomi parecía sorprendida pero lejos de estar enfadada u ofendida, sonrió tiernamente y empezó a pasarle platos y vasos.

- ¿Puedo pedirte ayuda en algo, Sonomi?

- ¿Se trata de mi hija?

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Yo también he sido joven, sé de estas cosas.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza aceptando su respuesta y empezó a secar el siguiente plato mientras le exponía el problema.

- Yo quería trabajar para ganar mucho dinero y dárselo a Kagome- empezó- así ella podría comprarse lo que quisiera e incluso pagar esa universidad si al final era necesario.

Sonomi asentía con la cabeza mientras le escuchaba para que supiera que estaba atenta.

- La jefa me adelantó el sueldo y…

- ¿En tu primer día?- comentó Sonomi impresionada- debiste hacerlo muy bien, Inuyasha- rió- eres increíble.

Inuyasha se sonrojó por el elogio que acababa de lanzarle la madre de Kagome y se puso a mirar por la ventana que se encontraba ante ellos. Le había costado mucho por su falta de experiencia pero al final había logrado dominar su cometido y le encantaba saber que además lo hizo a la perfección. Quería hacer las cosas muy bien para impresionar a Kagome, para que ella pensara que era un hombre de provecho, para que ella… darse cuenta de lo que deseaba de Kagome fue toda una revelación. No deseaba una amiga de ella, ni tampoco una enemiga… deseaba que fuera su pareja, ese alguien especial con el que pasar el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo había podido pasarle eso tan pronto? Todo era tan repentino…

- ¿Inuyasha?- le llamó Sonomi preocupado- ¿estás bien?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de que lo llamaban y se volvió hacia ella.

- Sí, estoy bien- sonrió- continuaré- suspiró- cuando volvíamos a la casa, le ofrecí a Kagome todo el dinero que me dieron pero ella lo rechazó- dijo sin entender- me lo devolvió y me prohibió volver a darle dinero. ¿Cómo va a comprarse lo que necesite si no lo acepta?

Sonomi lo observó enternecida. Desde que llegó a la casa se planteó más de una vez que Inuyasha podría acabar siendo su yerno pero a cada minuto lo tenías más claro. Ese hombre adoraba a su hija, la idolatraba y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Él era el sueño de toda mujer, el deseo de toda madre para una hija, era uno de los hombres más maravillosos que había conocido nunca. Le recordaba tanto a Takeo. Él cuando eran novios también se había dedicado a hacer esa clase de cosas con la intención de consentirla.

- Kagome no es la clase de chica que acepta sin dudarlo el dinero de otra persona- empezó- ella prefiere trabajar duro para ganarse su propio dinero a vivir del trabajo de otros. Takeo y yo le enseñamos a ser así- sonrió- y estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

Inuyasha todavía quería darle el dinero pero también entendía lo que acababa de decirle Sonomi y él mismo se sentía muy orgulloso de Kagome.

- Mamá- entró Souta en la cocina- ¿me das dinero para ir al cine con unos amigos?

- Ojala otros se parecieran a ella- gruñó la madre- si quieres ir al cine búscate un trabajo y te lo pagas.

Souta la miró sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué le ocurría a su madre? Con la boca abierta y una mirada de extrañeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Inuyasha y Sonomi sonriendo por la reacción de Souta, y retomaron su trabajo lavando y secando la vajilla. Ya casi habían terminado y sólo faltaba por limpiar la cubertería.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?- insistió- quiero que ese dinero sea para ella.

- ¿Y por qué no le compras un regalo? – le sugirió- Kagome no será capaz de rechazar un regalo.

- ¿Qué puedo regalarle?

- Mmm… déjame pensar… - adoptó pose pensativa- ¿por qué no terminamos con esto y vamos a la ciudad?- propuso- podemos buscar en las tiendas algo que le guste.

- Eso sería estupendo.

Inuyasha sonrió y secó el siguiente plato pensando en un montón de cosas que podría comprarle. Seguro que con la ayuda de Sonomi, conseguiría algo que iba a encantarle.

….

La campana de la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar y Kagome se dio la vuelta dispuesta a atender a los nuevos clientes cuando ante ella se encontró a su madre y a Inuyasha. Su madre vestía un traje de dos piezas lila y unos zapatos de tacón negros e Inuyasha iba con unos pantalones de lino color caqui, una camisa azul celeste y una gorra blanca vuelta del revés. Llevaban bolsas de la compra por lo que supuso que vendrían del supermercado.

- ¿Venís de visita?

- Y a tomar algo- contestó su madre- yo voy a esa mesa de allí- la señaló- mientras vosotros habláis.

El tono empleado por su madre y lo que acababa de decirles encendió todas sus alertas. Esos dos planeaban algo, lo tenía cristalino y además, se habían aliado cosa que en el fondo no le extrañaba porque su madre adoraba a Inuyasha. Estaba encantada con él, era más que obvio.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y esperó su próximo movimiento. Aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba deseando saber con qué iba a sorprenderla en esa ocasión y qué tenía que ver su madre en todo aquel asunto. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que Inuyasha dejara de dudar y se decidiera a hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

- Yo… - se sacó un paquete de la espalda- esto es para ti…

Dejó de esconder sus manos a la espalda, y le ofreció un paquete envuelto en un brillante envoltorio dorado. ¿Qué sería? Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que habría dentro pero ella no era la clase de persona que aceptaba regalos tan fácilmente. La estaba poniendo en un compromiso y entonces tendría que comprarle a él otro pero se sentía tan enternecida. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie que no fuera su madre o su abuelo le hacía un regalo y la niña que aún tenía dentro le pedía a gritos que lo abriera.

- No tenías que…

- Tu madre me dijo que intentarías rechazarlo- sonrió- pero no te lo permito. Es un regalo que he comprado para ti y sé que te gustará.

La poca resistencia que había mostrado se acababa de evaporar con esas palabras por parte del hombre. Le arrebató el paquete de las manos y le hizo seguirla hasta la barra para abrirlo allí. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y tras regalarle una bonita sonrisa de agradecimiento, empezó a despegar el celo que mantenía plegado el envoltorio. Quiso tener paciencia y hacerlo con cuidado pero el envoltorio se le resistía y finalmente lo hizo en condiciones: rompiéndolo todo.

Al ver el regalo se quedó sin habla. Ahora entendía el por qué su madre era cómplice de aquel regalo. Tenía en sus manos el hermoso vestido que había admirado una semana atrás en un catálogo de la marca de MANGO. Al tenerlo en las manos pudo notar que era más magnífico aún de lo que le resultó en el catálogo. Era de color marfil y se ataba al frente con unos preciosos botones dorados. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas siendo la falda de vuelo, las mangas eran de manga corta y tenía un cinturón rojo que lo ajustaba a su cintura. Era perfecto, sencillamente maravilloso y muy caro.

- Esto, yo… no puedo aceptar un regalo así…

- Por favor-le suplicó- pruébatelo y luego decide.

- Yo…

- Es cierto, Kagome- intervino su jefa- te ordeno ahora mismo que te pruebes ese precioso vestido- sonrió para aflojar el mandato- ojala yo siguiera teniendo tu talla para llevar esos vestidos.

Kagome quiso oponerse pero hasta su madre intervino y en el fondo de su ser, sabía que deseaba quedárselo y lucirlo. Se metió en los vestuarios de las camareras y se quitó lo más rápido que pudo el uniforme sin molestarse en doblarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo abotonar todos los botones del vestido pero eso sólo era una pequeña pega para un vestido tan bonito. No era suficiente para convencerla de que debía rechazarlo. Se ajustó el cinturón a la cintura y se miró en el espejo sin poder creer lo que veía. Le sentaba realmente bien y ella no era de la clase de chica que se paraba frente al espejo para decirse lo guapa que estaba. En muy pocas ocasiones se había mirado y había dicho que estaba guapa y sintió que ésa era otra señal para quedárselo. A lo mejor, no estaba tan mal aceptar el regalo de Inuyasha.

Salió de nuevo a la cafetería y no pudo menos que sonrojarse al escuchar las exclamaciones que lanzaron Inuyasha, su madre y su jefa. Y eso, por no hablar de las miradas cargadas de envidia que le lanzaron algunas de sus compañeras.

- ¡Guau!- reaccionó su jefa la primera- te sienta muy bien.

- Sabía que ese vestido le quedaría muy bien a Kagome- continuó la madre.

- Te ves hermosa- siguió Inuyasha.

Y ella en ese momento se sentía de verdad hermosa. No solía escuchar muchos piropos hacia su persona y cuando los escuchaba no les daba mayor importancia pero en esa ocasión, se sentía realmente admirada y le gustaba.

- Sólo te falta el último toque- la jefa sacó una barra de labios de su bolsillo- este tono te quedará estupendamente.

Kagome abrió la boca tal y como le indicaba la jefa y dejó que le pintara los labios con aquel color rojo teja. Nunca se había pintado los labios y tenía verdadera curiosidad por ver el resultado final.

Inuyasha miró la barra que mostraba la jefa sin saber lo que era hasta que empezó a pasarla sobre los labios de Kagome. Fue como un boom. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y la cabeza empezó a palpitarle con una fuerza similar a la de dos noches atrás cuando vio a ese tal Kikio. Sintió vagamente como era obligado a sentarse pero él no pudo ver nada, lo único que veía en ese instante era vegetación y entre ella la silueta de una mujer. Kikio.

_Ella le sonrió al verle y se acercó a él llevando un arco en sus manos. Vestía un hakama rojo y bajo él lo que parecía una yukata blanca. En esa ocasión no llevaba el cabello suelto sino que lo tenía recogido con un lazo blanco dejando dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. La mujer se detuvo cerca de él y metió una de sus manos en su otra manga._

_- Buenos días, Inuyasha- le miró con cierta sospecha- ¿vienes otra vez a por la esfera?_

_- No- negó- venía darte una cosa._

_La mujer abandonó por un momento aquella actitud tan cautelosa que le ponía nervioso y pasó a observarle con curiosidad. Él extendió una mano y le ofreció una concha blanca._

_- Era de mi madre,- procedió a explicarle- ella lo usaba para pintarse los labios._

_La mujer parecía conmovida por el gesto. Dejó de rebuscar algo en su manga y utilizó esa mano para coger la concha y abrirla. En su interior pudo ver pintura roja._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que el dolor iba en aumento y no fue capaz de volver a abrirlos hasta pasados unos segundos cuando la tormenta parecía haber pasado y sólo escuchaba un ligero zumbido. Kagome tenía puestas sus manos sobre sus hombros y en sus ojos pudo ver lo preocupada que estaba por él. Junto a ella estaban Sonomi y la jefa y alrededor de él se había formado un cúmulo de personas preguntando por su estado.

Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Kagome y descubrió que sus labios estaban pintados. Aquel rojo no era tan intenso como el que aparecía en su visión pero era igualmente bonito y tentador. Alzó las manos enmarcando su rostro con ellas y se impulsó a la vez que la hacía inclinarse a ella para rozar sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida durante un instante y luego los cerró a la vez que sus mejillas iban tomando un tono rosado. Lo único que pudo pensar con claridad antes de que el beso finalizara fue que aquél, se trataba de su primer beso.

Continuará…


	7. El misterio del primer beso

**Capítulo 6: El misterio del primer beso**

Ella no le hablaba. Desde que la había besado en la cafetería en esa tarde, ella no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera le miraba. Él la había besado en un claro deseo por hacer desaparecer a la otra mujer de su dolorida mente, la había besado porque aquellos labios pintados le habían tentado, la besó porque se moría de ganas por hacerlo a pesar de haberse dado cuenta tan tarde. Pero ella, no debió quedar muy satisfecha con su beso. Nada más dejarla libre, le miró horrorizada y se marchó corriendo a los vestuarios con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Inuyasha no te tortures más- le dijo Sonomi- se le pasará pronto.

- Pero no logro entenderlo…

- Bueno, yo creo que sé lo que está ocurriendo- sonrió- pero no me concierne a mí decirlo.

Agachó la cabeza decepcionado porque Sonomi no le iba a proporcionar la información que necesitaba para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de subir a la habitación de Kagome, obligarla a dejar aquel dichoso trabajo durante unos minutos y sonsacarle lo que le ocurría para luego poder volver a probar sus dulces labios. Aquella mujer era peligrosamente adiptiva y si se arreglaban las cosas, no estaría mal volver a besarla, ¿no?

- ¿Crees que ella me perdonará?

- Seguro que sí, Inuyasha

- ¿Perdonar el qué?

Souta acababa de entrar en el salón con su mochila cargada sobre un hombro y el uniforme descolocado y sucio. Parecía que le hubiera pasado uno de esos coches por encima y él a su vez, tenía cara de haberlo disfrutado. Un olor un tanto picante invadió sus fosas nasales y entonces se percató de que Souta se lo debía de haber pasado bastante bien con alguna chica de su curso. Para ser tan pequeño, se lo pasaba bastante mejor que él.

- Inuyasha besó a tu hermana… - la madre le miró horrorizada al pronunciar aquellas palabras- ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- le preguntó furiosa- has vuelto a quedar con una chica, ¿no?

- ¡No cambies de tema, mamá!- exclamó- ¿en serio besaste a mi hermana?

- Yo…

- ¿Cómo que ha besado a mi nieta?

- ¡El que faltaba!- exclamaron a la vez madre e hijo.

El abuelo apareció en la puerta del salón con su rastrillo en la mano y observó furioso a Inuyasha. Desde el mismo momento en que le vio tumbado sobre el regazo de su nieta, supo que intentaría aprovecharse de ella y acababa de ocurrir. Aunque lo peor de todo, era que ni con esas su hija y su otro nieto se daban cuenta de que el hombre se aprovechaba de la pequeña Kagome. Parecían tomárselo con humor y eso le ponía furioso. Protegería el honor de su nieta hasta que se casara costara lo que costase ante cualquier hombre que se presentase ante él.

- ¡Aléjate de mi nieta!

- Abuelo, creo que exageras- se metió Souta- Kagome ya es mayorcita y debe saber de estas cosas.

- Y por lo visto tú también sabes mucho de estas cosas Souta Higurashi- le acusó su madre- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- le exigió saber.

- ¡Él quiere violar a mi nieta!- exclamó el abuelo.

- Yo no…

Inuyasha intentó rebatirle pero le interrumpieron.

- Papá, eres un exagerado- le dijo Sonomi- Inuyasha nunca le haría ningún daño a Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza corroborando lo que decía la madre de Kagome.

- Y yo tampoco, mamá- le dijo Souta- nunca las tocaría si no se dejaran.

- Tú eres otro asunto Souta Higurashi y como no aprendas a esconder cierta parte de tu anatomía- le amenazó- te quedarás sin la paga con la que sé que pagas la protección.

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- No permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nieta.

El abuelo empuñó con fuerza su rastrillo y se dirigió hacia él con ánimo de clavárselo. Asustado por lo que aquel anciano medio loco pudiera hacerle con esa arma tan peligrosa, posó una mano sobre la mesa e hizo algo tan impresionante que ni él mismo podía creérselo. Un segundo antes de que el abuelo llegara hasta su lugar con el rastrillo, elevó todo su cuerpo sosteniendo su peso con tan solo su mano sobre la mesa, y cayó sentado al otro lado de la mesa sin sentirse mareado, dolorido o incómodo. Él no sabía cómo lo hizo pero sintió el gesto tan natural que por un momento se planteó que antes de recordar él fuera parte de un circo.

- ¡Increíble!- Souta ignorando a su madre corrió a su lado- tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso para escapar de las pesadas.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara Souta Higurashi?- le señaló su madre- deja en paz al pobre Inuyasha que él no tiene nada que ver en tus fechorías- se cruzó de brazos- ojala te parecieras más a él.

- ¿Qué?- contestó Souta- pero si Inuyasha está deseando tirarse a mi hermana- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza- se le puso dura al verla desnuda y ahora encima la ha besado…

El abuelo, que hasta entonces estaba parado con su rastrillo clavado en el cojín que había ocupado Inuyasha anteriormente, despertó del estado de shock en el que se había quedado tras la acrobacia del hombre y le miró una vez más lleno de rabia. Ese hombre no se iba a quedar ni una noche más en la casa, cerca de su nieta y con ese par de zarpas suyas extendidas hacia ella. Podría hacerle cualquier cosa y no iba a permitirlo.

- ¡Bastardo!- le insultó- no tocarás a mi nieta… - gruñó después.

- Pero yo no pretendo…

- Abuelo, deja ya el rastrillo que te vas a hacer daño.

- A quien deberías amenazar es a tu nieto que no hace más que desflorar a niñas de quince años- intentó convencerle Sonomi.

- Yo también tengo quince años- contestó intentando que aquello la ablandara.

La mujer le observó con el ceño fruncido y le puso las manos sobre los hombros a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, sería un gran honor que le enseñaras a comportarse a Souta.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, necesita una figura masculina.

- Souta me tiene a mí- intervino al abuelo- ningún asaltacunas como ése va a enseñarle a mi nieto.

- Casi que prefiero fijarme en Inuyasha- afirmó Souta.

El abuelo le observó con la boca abierta al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras y por un momento sintió ganas de ensartar también a su nieto. Si bien Inuyasha era un peligro para su nieta, tenía muy claro que Souta también lo era para unas cuantas chicas de su edad. Tenía que darles una buena lección a los dos y a Inuyasha de paso, echarle de la casa antes de que intentara colarse en el dormitorio de su nieta y la forzara a algo.

- Creo que el abuelo se está enfadando…

- Papá, tienes que calmarte o te subirá el azúcar- le dijo su hija- no quiero tener que pasar toda la noche en el hospital, mañana me toca levantarme temprano…

- Debe calmarse señor- continuó Inuyasha- si sigue así le dará un ataque…

Finalmente, el abuelo perdió totalmente la paciencia. Agarró su rastrillo sobre la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a golpear a todo el que se le pusiera por delante ya fuera Inuyasha, su hija o su nieto. Ese trío parecía haberse aliado en su contra y nadie iba a decirle cómo comportarse en su templo. ¡Allí mandaba él! Y le daba exactamente igual que la casa perteneciera a su hija porque se encontraban en las propiedades del templo.

Tanto Inuyasha como Sonomi y Souta observaron horrorizados al abuelo empuñando aquel rastrillo y se levantaron dispuestos a huir cuando la dulce voz de cierta joven les detuvo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó la muchacha- ¿es que os habéis vuelto locos?

Los cuatro giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta del salón encontrándose a una Kagome muy confundida observándoles. La muchacha vestida con su camisón azul de tirantes y una fina chaqueta anaranjada les miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locos y parecía estar analizando la escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos sin poder comprender.

El abuelo bajó el rastrillo al ver el dulce rostro de su nieta y la calma llegó de nuevo a su cuerpo. Sonomi no perdió el tiempo. Tan rápido como vio que el abuelo se rendía en su intento por ensartarles, rodeó la mesa, se situó junto a él y le arrebató el rastrillo con cara de pocos amigos. Escondería ése y todos los artilugios de jardinería y horticultura de las manos de su padre por el resto de su vida. No pensaba permitir que su padre empuñara nunca más nada parecido a un arma. De hecho, hasta le cortaría ella misma la carne y el pescado para no darle un cuchillo.

- ¿Te hemos molestado, hija?

Sonomi se apartó de su padre cuando vio que intentaba recuperar el rastrillo.

- No queríamos interrumpirte mientras estudiabas.

- Sois muy ruidosos- se quejó- no sé qué os ha podido ocurrir.

- Yo tampoco la verdad- rió su madre- supongo que hemos sufrido un "pequeño" ataque de locura.

El abuelo se sentó sobre un cojín disgustado por el robo de su arma y se dedicó a enviarles miradas furtivas a los otros dos hombres de la habitación. Uno intentaba colársela a su hija y el otro a todo ser femenino que se le cruzara. Los tendría muy vigilados a los dos.

- Te ves cansada, hija- le dijo su madre- ¿por qué no vienes a la cocina y te preparo un té?

- Mmm… no me vendría nada mal…

Kagome se volvió dispuesta a seguir a su madre a la cocina cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!- exclamó- ¿tan mal besa Inuyasha que no quieres ni hablarle?

Segundos después, Souta se sintió apuñalado por las miradas de su madre, su abuelo y del propio Inuyasha. La pelea que anteriormente les había llevado a esa fase de locura había surgido por aquel dichoso tema y el muy cerdo se atrevía a sacarlo a relucir ante ella.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente por lo que acababa de decirle su hermano y bajó la mirada. Inuyasha no besaba mal en absoluto. Aquel fue su primer beso y no tenía ninguna experiencia pero algo dentro de ella le decía que en su vida volvería a recibir un beso como aquél. Los labios de Inuyasha eran suaves y cálidos y aunque no habían podido profundizar en el beso, sabía con absoluta certeza que el sabor de Inuyasha era delicioso. Sin duda alguna, no había dejado de hablarle porque el beso no fuera de su agrado, más bien, fue porque él se lo robó. Era su primer beso y le hubiera gustado dar su consentimiento, no que la forzaran a darlo. No es que no le gustara o que no quisiera que se lo diera a Inuyasha. Simplemente, imaginó que sería de otra forma. El escenario más romántico, sin gente alrededor, con el consentimiento de ambos y con una preciosa confesión de amor. Inuyasha debió besarla por besar y aquel hecho la carcomía tanto como el hecho de haberle robado su primer beso.

- Souta, estás castigado- habló la madre.

- ¿Qué?- se quejó- ¿por qué?

- Despídete de la consola durante una semana más.

- -¿Una semana más?- se tiró de los pelos- pero mamá… no hay tantas chicas en mi curso para…

Cierto- le interrumpió- que sean tres semanas por comportamiento libertino y también estarás suspendido de paga.

- ¡No!

Souta salió del salón persiguiendo a su madre hacia la cocina mientras le suplicaba una y otra vez que se apiadara de él pero Sonomi se mostró inflexible. Había consentido demasiado a Souta porque perdió pronto a su padre pero desde ese día, usaría mano dura con él. Estaba harta de que obtuviera tantos privilegios como Kagome o más cuando era ella la que se portaba correctamente. En esa casa las cosas volverían a ser justas como que se llamaba Sonomi.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome atentamente esperando que ella le dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero ella no hizo ni amago de intentarlo por lo que finalmente, él se adelantó un paso y le sonrió.

- Si necesitas algo…

- No, no necesito nada de ti.

No quiso ser tan cortando con él y sólo se dio cuenta de su dureza tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Él la observó apenado y ella se sintió mal porque en el fondo, sabía que Inuyasha no la besó con la intención de hacerle sentir mal. Él ni siquiera sabía que era su primer beso.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se fue hacia su habitación.

…..

Ya era tarde. Llevaba más de dos horas metido en su futón junto a la cama de Souta y no podía dormir por el ruido de sus ronquidos y el sonido que provenía de la habitación de Kagome. El día anterior descubrió que el sonido provenía de unas teclas con unas letras que él no reconocía que al pulsarla producían un pequeño sonido y escribía algo en una pantalla parecida a la de la televisión. Ella utilizaba ese instrumento tan extraño para hacer su dichoso trabajo y a juzgar por el sonido, ella debía estar haciéndolo todavía.

Se incorporó molesto por esa cuestión y miró sin entender cómo Souta podía dormir tan pacíficamente con aquel ruido. Además, ella no debería trabajar hasta tan tarde. Tenía que ir a ese sitio llamado universidad muy temprano y si no dormía, no rendiría bien en ese día. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo aquel trabajo?

Se levantó del futón dispuesto a averiguarlo y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la puerta para no despertar a Souta pero al abrirla, supo que ni un terremoto despertaría a esa marmota. Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación, volviendo a cerrar, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kagome donde sabía que ella estaba trabajando. En la parte inferior de la puerta se podía atisbar una débil luz proveniente del interior. No se había equivocado, ella estaba estudiando todavía.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando recordó que a ella le gustaba que llamara primero. Cerró el puño y dio dos suaves golpes a la puerta.

- ¿Sí?- se escuchó desde el interior.

- Kagome, ¿puedo pasar?

Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Inuyasha, es tarde- le dijo desde dentro- vete a dormir.

- Pero tú…

Ella no volvió a decirle nada. Probablemente, lo más correcto hubiera sido darse media vuelta y obedecer a lo que ella acababa de pedirle pero él no era de esa clase. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y tampoco iba a permitir que continuara trabajando.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto y entró en la habitación. Al volver a cerrar, buscó con su mirada el escritorio donde ella estaría trabajando pero estaba vació. Aquel aparato encendido mostraba esas extrañas letras que él no lograba entender y el escritorio estaba lleno de libros y papeles. En la ventana estaba ella observando la noche. De espaldas a él y abrazando su propio cuerpo ignoraba que él estuviera en la habitación mientras ella parecía reflexionar acerca de algo.

Silenciosamente, se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella al principio se sobresaltó por el contacto pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, volvió a relajarse.

- Lo siento, Kagome- murmuró contra su oído- yo no quería hacerte enfadar…

- Era mi primer beso…

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Acababa de decirle al hombre el motivo de su enojo y se sentía ciertamente liberada. No debía sentirse avergonzada por aquella confesión y en ese momento lo comprendía.

- ¿Te robé tu primer beso?

Kagome se giró para mirarle a los ojos y pudo observar cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad en su mirada.

- No fue culpa tuya, no sabías nada…- quiso consolarle- además, creo que tenía unas expectativas demasiado altas respecto a mi primer beso- suspiró- creo que en el fondo, fue mejor de lo que yo nunca imaginé.

Y en cierto modo fue así. Si le hubieran preguntado dos horas antes cuando bajó al salón a ver qué locura estaba transcurriendo en su casa, hubiera dicho que le estropearon su maravilloso beso. Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado frívola organizando el momento y el ambiente para el momento. Lo que realmente importaba era la persona que le había dado el beso y para ella Inuyasha era muy importante.

- Prepárate, Kagome.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Porque voy a robarte tu segundo beso.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, él se había apoderado de sus labios una vez más. Era un beso suave, lento y tierno como el anterior. Sus labios en principio sólo se habían juntado pero a los pocos segundos, irremediablemente empezaron a buscar un contacto mayor. Empezaron a mover los labios el uno contra el otro, tentándose mutuamente, hasta que Inuyasha dio el primer paso y utilizó su lengua para adentrarse en su boca. El momento fue electrizante para ambos. Una fuerte corriente de energía les recorrió el cuerpo y temblaron de frío, de calor, de miedo, de nervios… Gimieron y jadearon mientras sus bocas buscaban devorarse y se olvidaron incluso de respirar temiendo romper la magia que se estaba creando entre los dos.

Kagome apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo debido a que él dormía con tan solo un pantalón blanco y sintió como él la estrechaba más fuertemente entre sus brazos. Anhelante buscó apretarse contra todo su ser y lo consiguió cuando sus manos ascendieron hasta su cuello. Había visto a mucha gente besarse a lo largo de su vida y hasta ese día había pensado que no era nada del otro mundo.

Inuyasha acarició sobre su chaqueta toda la extensión de su espalda y giró su cabeza buscando profundizar más el beso. Se sentía arder, toda su sangre ardía y algo en su interior clamaba por algo más que ese beso. Deseaba algo más y la dureza que empezaba a sentir una vez más en esa zona, parecía tener todas las alarmas activadas puesto que le indicara que hiciera algo que no sabía si Kagome aceptaría. De repente llegó a sus fosas nasales un olor picante muy parecido al que Souta había desprendido esa noche al llegar a la casa. Ella estaba excitada y él…

- Arggggggg…

Tuvo que apartarse de ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al sentir una punzada que le atravesaba. Otra vez volvían los recuerdos y él no deseaba recordar más. Quería quedarse con Kagome para siempre, no quería descubrir nada que le obligara a dejarla atrás. ¡Qué se detuviera! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo mientras le ordenaba una y otra vez a su cabeza que no le mostrara nada. Sintió las manos de Kagome acariciándole, escuchó vagamente su voz intentando ayudarle y luego todo eso desapareció.

_Al abrir los ojos estaba ante el árbol sagrado que se encontraba frente a la casa de Kagome. Aunque aquel árbol se veía diferente, él lo reconocía, era imposible confundirlo pero parecía mucho más grande y las raíces eran gigantescas y robustas. _

_- Inuyasha- le llamó la mujer- ¿cuándo vas a besarme?_

_Se volvió hacia Kikio y se sonrojó recordando su pedido. Ella quería que le besara, quería que le diera su primer beso para poder experimentar lo que se sentía. Lo que ella no sabía era que para él también se trataba de su primer beso. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se fue inclinando lentamente sin dejar de observar sus finos labios. _

- No la beses…

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Inuyasha consiguieron desconcertar a Kagome. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

_Se siguió aproximando a la vez que cerraba los ojos cuando un fuerte estruendo interrumpió su avance. Alzó la vista al cielo viendo el humo y tanto él como Kikio echaron a correr rumbo al pueblo._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Kagome. Tenía su cabeza apoyada entre sus pechos mientras que ella le cantaba suavemente una nana con su hermosa voz. Transpiraba, tenía todo el cuerpo mojado y le temblaban las manos pero se sentía feliz porque no había besado a la otra mujer. Entonces, el beso que le dio a Kagome también fue su primer beso y no podía sentirse más feliz de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Kagome al terminar con la nana.

- Nunca me había sentido tan bien…

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente y luego se dio cuenta de que él tenía la cabeza contra sus senos. Sabía que sólo se trataba de un tierno abrazo y que Inuyasha no se aprovecharía de ella pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habría podido ocurrir si a él no le hubiera dado otro de sus ataques, decidió que sería mejor separarse.

- El sábado te llevaré a la universidad para hacerte el escáner y la radiografía- le informó- no puedo permitir que te siga ocurriendo esto, parece muy doloroso aunque… ¿tú has recordado algo?- le preguntó- quiero decir que cuando te duele así la cabeza, ¿te viene algún recuerdo?

- No- mintió- no recuerdo nada.

No quería decirle que lo único que le venía a la cabeza era el recuerdo de esa tal Kikio, no quería decirle que era su cercanía lo que provocaba ese recuerdo y no quería decirle que a lo mejor, ese tal Kikio fue algo más que una amiga. Ahora bien, no se había besado con ella por lo que a lo mejor nunca fueron más que amigos. Puede que estuviera haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

- Creo que voy a dormir- se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse- creo que es mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Me iré a la cama ahora mismo- le prometió.

- Buenas noches, Kagome.

- Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la puerta pero en vez de salir le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, rodeó su cintura tirando de ella hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y la besó devastando por completo su boca y derribando todas sus defensas. Ella gimió en mitad del beso y quiso quejarse cuando terminó.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió dejándola allí sola. Ella, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y sonrió.

Continuará…


	8. Novios

**Capítulo 7: Novios**

Sacó su pen drive de uno de los bolsillos de su bandolera y lo introdujo en el puerto USB del PC para copiar el trabajo realizado en aquel ordenador. Ese día, tenía las dos últimas horas de clase libres porque el profesor de neumonías había partido apresuradamente a una conferencia en Alemania. No le gustaba perder clase pero en el fondo era una ventaja puesto que había podido adelantar diez hojas de su ensayo. Ya sólo le faltaban ocho hojas y estaría terminado. Además, de esa forma el sábado podría hacer turno de mañana y trabajar junto a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha…

Ya eran cuatro los besos que habían compartido. El primero en la cafetería, los otros dos en su dormitorio la noche anterior y el último cuando en esa mañana tuvieron que separar sus caminos. Él tenía que ir a la cafetería y ella a la universidad. Recordaba haberse sonrojado mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse tímidamente de él. Recordaba el atractivo hoyuelo surgido en su rostro al sonreír por su timidez. Pero sobre todo, recordaba con absoluta nitidez el momento en que ella marchaba y él le agarró la muñeca y la hizo girarse. Sus labios contra los suyos una vez más y él murmurándole dulces palabras de despedida antes de marcharse.

Suspiró de forma sonora por el fuerte latido de su corazón y sacó su pen drive de aquel PC. Eran las dos y media y ella normalmente salía a las dos. Se había retrasado demasiado. Probablemente, Inuyasha ya estaría en la casa y no podía pasarse por la cafetería para volver con él.

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de que estaba pensando demasiado en él. No podía permitirse enamorarse, sus estudios podrían verse perjudicados y había llegado demasiado lejos como para tirarlo todo por la borda.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!

Kagome se volvió y se encontró directamente con Yuka. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esas horas?

- ¿Te vienes a comer?

- No puedo, me tengo que ir a casa- sonrió- me esperan.

Y tampoco es que tuviera dinero como para andar comiendo fuera de casa todos los días. A veces le daba la impresión de que sus amigas estaban demasiado mimadas por sus padres. Se pasaban el día fuera de casa comiendo en restaurantes, comprando ropa, yendo a parques de atracciones, etc. Hacían de todo menos estudiar.

- Seguro que puedes llamar a casa- le insistió- desde el martes estás muy ausente- hizo pucheros.

- Yuka estamos a viernes, no ha pasado tanto tiempo- rió- además, esta tarde tenemos que ir a la hamburguesería, ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto- suspiró- hablaremos de chicos.

Chicos… ¡Oh, mierda!, ¿Qué iba a hacer con Inuyasha? No podía dejarlo solo en la casa pero llevárselo con sus amigas sería casi como declarar que eran pareja o algo así. Siempre podía dejarlo con Souta pero podría pervertirlo, su madre ese día tenía turno de tarde y su abuelo era altamente peligroso, estaba demostrado. Su única opción era llevárselo o fallar a sus amigas y lo segundo no pensaba hacerlo. Era el único día de la semana en el que se relajaba un poco y a veces ni eso porque tenía que llevar deberes.

- ¿Puedo llevar a alguien conmigo?- le preguntó- es que no puedo dejarlo solo en casa…

- ¿A quién?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡Es una sorpresa!

Antes de que Yuka tuviera tiempo a avasallarla con cientos de preguntas, agarró su bandolera y echó a correr hacia la salida de la biblioteca como alma que llevaba el diablo. Si le decía a Yuka que era un chico, no la dejaría en paz y además, estaba segura de que sus amigas se lanzarían como lobas hambrientas sobre Inuyasha. Él era demasiado guapo para ella. A lo mejor, en su pasado él estaba casado o tenía una preciosa novia sacada de una revista de moda. Ella era una chica normal y corriente que carecía de encantos que pudieran impresionar a hombres como él. Aún no se explicaba qué veía en ella.

El camino a casa fue tormentoso. Aquel día el calor era infernal y a pesar de ir vestida con unas sandalias, unos mini shorts vaqueros y un top blanco, sentía que se estaba derritiendo de calor. La coleta alta era una bendición para la poca brisa de la que disponía pero llevar aquella bandolera colgada la estaba matando de calor. Sólo estaban a principios de mayo, ¿cómo podía hacer aquel calor tan infernal? En el año anterior, a esas alturas todavía llovía de vez en cuando y estaba nublado pero en ese año, llevaban más de una semana de calor.

- ¡Maldito calentamiento global!

Dobló la esquina y suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que ya estaba en su calle. Subir las escaleras del templo iba a ser terrible, era consciente de ello, pero el premio merecía la pena. Seguro que su madre pondría un ratito el ventilador y seguro que había comprado polos de postre. Luego se tumbaría un ratito sobre la madera fría del pasillo y por último se pegaría una buena ducha fría antes de ir a la hamburguesería. El plan era perfecto.

Respiró encantada el olor de los árboles que rodeaban el templo y por un momento sintió sus fosas nasales invadidas por un olor a colonia masculina. El hombre que hubiera pasado por allí, sin duda alguna, tenía muy buen gusto para la colonia.

De repente, una mano surgió de entre los árboles y la agarró. Intentó soltarse, luchar e incluso gritar pero otra mano le cubrió la boca y sintió como era arrastrada entre los arbustos donde nadie podría verla. ¿Iban a violarla?, ¿junto a su casa? Tenía que hacer algo para quitarse a esa persona de encima antes de que le hiciera cualquier cosa y estaba muy claro que era más fuerte que ella. Una vez más captó el olor a aquella deliciosa colonia y pensó que debía de haberla estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo. ¡Ese hombre estaba demente!

Se agitó todo lo que pudo, intentó morderle y entonces la calidez del cuerpo masculino que se apretaba contra su espalda, se le hizo extrañamente familiar. ¡Inuyasha!

- Por fin te calmas… - descubrió su boca- ¿pensabas que iba a asaltarte?

Furiosa porque se lo tomara a broma encima, dio media vuelta y le abofeteó.

- ¿Eres idiota?- le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos- lo que acabas de hacer no tienen ninguna gracia, pensé que iban a violarme o peor aún, matarme- sollozó- con eso no se juega, Inuyasha.

- Yo… lo siento… - se acarició la mejilla dolorida- sólo quería sorprenderte, en ningún momento quise asustarte…

Kagome le miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y rompió la distancia entre ambos para darle un abrazo. Estaba asustada, su cuerpo todavía temblaba por el miedo pero también sabía que él nunca le gastaría una broma tan macabra. Era obvio que de verdad quiso sorprenderla y no pensó que ella fuera tan miedosa. Suspiró al sentir que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y se dejó consolar. Nunca le habían gustado las bromas porque a veces, por muy buena intención que se tuviera, ocurrían cosas como ésa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él. Inuyasha enternecido, acarició su cabello recogido y luego bajó su mano hasta su mentón para levantarle la cabeza. Kagome ya no lloraba y era todo lo que necesitaba. Se inclinó lentamente para darle tiempo a apartarse si no lo deseaba pero ella en su lugar, se puso de puntillas y le recibió en sus labios. El beso fue mágico, suave, tierno. Se acariciaban lenta y suavemente con sus labios, disfrutaban del sabor del otro sin reservas. De repente, el beso se tornó más y más apasionado, dejaron de ser suave para volverse duro, desenfrenado, salvaje. Trataban de devorar al otro con su boca, no perdían un solo segundo para respirar, sólo podían besarse.

Inuyasha apretó todo el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo y acarició casi con violencia toda la extensión de su espalda. Sin querer deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo el top que llevaba la mujer pero cuando se percató de que bajándolo tendría toda su espalda desnuda para él, lo agarró y de un tirón lo bajó hasta su cintura. Ella era suave y cálida y él deseaba besar cada centímetro de la deliciosa piel que estaba acariciando. Se encontró un pequeño impedimento en mitad de sus caricias e intentó bajarlo pero estaba demasiado apretado y le haría daño. ¿Qué era aquella extraña tira de tela? Investigó con sus manos hasta que se encontró con lo que parecían unos ganchos. Desesperado, apartó sus labios de los de ella y fue besando y mordisqueando su garganta y su cuello hasta obtener un ángulo desde el cual pudiera ver lo que hacía. Nada más verlo supo cómo funcionaba aquel enganche y lo soltó pudiendo acariciar por fin toda la extensión de su espalda. Extasiado, volvió a sus labios y jadeó al sentir las manos de ella acariciando su rostro, su cabello y sus pectorales sobre la ropa. La deseaba cada vez más y más y una de sus manos terminó deslizándose hacia abajo hasta adentrarse por la cinturilla de su extremadamente corto pantalón para acariciar sus nalgas sobre la ropa interior.

Kagome jadeó y por un momento quiso pedirle que se detuviera, percatándose de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Inuyasha estaba cada vez más descontrolado y sus manos no paraban de quitarle ropa y tocarla como ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca. Juraba que deseaba detenerle pero cuando aquella traviesa mano que acariciaba su trasero la apretó contra su erección no pudo evitar gemir y rendirse ante él. Le deseaba y no podía seguir negándolo, le deseaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio y lo mejor era que él también la deseaba a ella.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró contra sus labios- ¿no…no deberías…fre-frenar… un poco?

- Mmm… - devastó una vez más su boca- ¿quieres que pare?

Sí, le dijo su mente.

- No…

Su cuerpo parecía haber tomado el control de ella. Hacía lo que le daba la gana, se movía de forma descarada contra él, respondía por ella y no hacía más que pedirle que llegara más y más lejos. Sintiéndose atrevida y traviesa rompió el beso y le miró coquetamente a la vez que sus manos bajaban a sus pechos. Iba a quitarse el sujetador que sólo la cubría por la presión de su pecho contra ella y él la observaba con admiración y deseo contenido.

- ¡Kagome!

La magia, la pasión, el desenfreno, todo desapareció cuando escucharon la voz de Souta. Kagome buscó con la mirada a su hermano descubriendo que no les veía, él debía de estar fuera, en la calle. Avergonzada y sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello se abrochó de nuevo el sujetador y se subió el top mientras sentía que las manos de Inuyasha iban desapareciendo lentamente de su cuerpo. Agobiada por lo que podría haber sucedido si nadie les hubiera interrumpido agarró su bandolera dispuesta a salir pero Inuyasha no la seguía.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Ahora voy- sonrió- no puedo salir así.

Kagome bajó la vista descubriendo un bulto prominente en su pantalón y sus mejillas volvieron a arder. Sin duda alguna, él no podía salir así a ninguna parte. De un gran salto salió de entre los árboles y rió cuando notó que había asustado a su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí a dentro?

- Nada en particular… - murmuró- ¿cómo sabías que estaba allí?

- No lo sabía- suspiró- encontré tu pen drive en el suelo- se le enseñó- y dije tu nombre.

Horrorizada le quitó su pen drive y lo acunó entre sus manos. Ahí estaba una parte de su ensayo y no podía perderla. Estaba ya corregido, organizado y le había dado el visto bueno para unirlo al documento original. Si Souta no lo hubiera encontrado…mejor ni pensar en lo que habría ocurrido. Se guardó el pen drive en un bolsillo del pantalón y miró hacia el lugar en el que sabía que estaba Inuyasha antes de dirigirse con Souta hacia las escaleras que llevaban al templo.

…..

- ¿Y tus amigas son simpáticas?

- Claro que sí, Inuyasha- le aseguró- lo único que igual te acosan un poquito o se ponen algo pesadas…

- ¿Acosarme?

Si no le conociera, pensaría que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que le lanzara un piropo pero ella era perfectamente consciente de que Inuyasha no conocía su propio atractivo. Si él supiera cómo le veía ella y todas las chicas que le rodeaban, a lo mejor no saldría de la casa o puede que intentara ligar un poco. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones respecto a ella y el hecho de que sólo se le acercara a ella porque a lo mejor ella le dio a entender que se entregaría, la torturaba. No quería enamorarse y correr el riesgo de tener una distracción en sus estudios pero si tenía que ocurrir prefería que él sintiera lo mismo.

Las chicas suelen pegarse mucho a los chicos guapos…

- ¿Yo soy guapo?- enarcó una ceja.

- Claro que sí, Inuyasha- admitió sonrojada.

- Pues que sepas que tú eres mucho más bonita.

Siempre que le decía esas cosas conseguía derretirla. Nunca ningún chico le había elogiado tanto como él y eso que Kouga era un verdadero tormento cuando quería. Sin embargo, las cosas eran muy diferentes con Inuyasha. Un elogio suyo le hacía sentirse así de verdad.

Permitió que él le pasara un brazo sobre los hombros y correspondió encantada al dulce beso que le dio en los labios. Si bien no eran nada oficial, no podían evitar besarse cada vez que tenían un momento de intimidad.

- La hamburguesería está ahí mismo- la señaló.

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente y la hizo detenerse a ella.

- Entonces, espera un momento.

Rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus brazos y la acercó a él para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Hacía mucho calor pero no le importaba si él la abrazaba. Además, se había puesto el vestido que le había comprado para impresionarle y debía de haber funcionado porque Inuyasha no paraba de dirigirle miradas furtivas. Sin saber por qué también se había puesto ropa interior a juego y se sonrojó ante la idea de que pudieran llegar más lejos aún. Entonces, aquel olor tan masculino volvió a envolver sus fosas nasales y se percató de que era Inuyasha otra vez.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa colonia?

- Yo… bueno… - tragó saliva- cuando te compré el vestido una mujer me dijo que esta colonia atraía a las mujeres…

- ¿Y te la compraste para atraer mujeres?- frunció el ceño.

- Me la compré para atraerte a ti…

El enfado desapareció de su mente y de su rostro y volvió a sus mejillas aquel tono rosado que Inuyasha tanto adoraba ver en ella. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y se sorprendió cuando ella se puso de puntillas para besarle pero no la rechazó. De hecho, correspondió gustosamente a su beso y se fundió con ella en un beso que prometía ser tan apasionado y salvaje como el anterior. La diferencia era que esa vez estaban en la calle donde había mucha más gente y debía contenerse para que sus manos no intentaran descubrir su hermosa y tersa piel. Gimió en mitad del beso y la abrazó intensamente deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

- ¿Kagome?

Se separaron al escuchar aquella voz pronunciando el nombre de la mujer y se volvieron hacia el lugar del que provenía. Inuyasha observó a las tres muchachas sin saber quiénes eran pero Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Ella iba a presentar al hombre como un primo y les acababan de pillar dándose un beso increíble del que desde luego no se arrepentía. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era echarle algo de imaginación.

- Chicas, os presento a mi novio.

….

- No me puedo creer que no nos dijeras antes que tenías novio- le restregó Yuka.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultárnoslo?- continuó Eri.

- Chicas- las interrumpió Ayumi- seguro que Kagome tiene una buena explicación.

Kagome que estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa se sintió repentinamente observada. Sus tres mejores amigas la miraban interrogantes esperando a que se explicara y para colmo Inuyasha parecía estar de su lado porque también la observaba insistentemente, sin probar bocado. Estaba mintiendo a sus amigas porque él nunca se lo pidió e Inuyasha debía estar pensando cualquier cosa de ella.

- Yo, bueno… es que es muy reciente…

Las chicas se volvieron luego hacia Inuyasha.

- A penas llevamos un día…

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se percató de que él le seguía el juego. Por un momento había pensado que lo iba a desmentir. A lo mejor, Inuyasha sí que sentía que eran novios, a lo mejor iba a pedírselo.

- Aún así no es excusa- insistió Yuka- seguro que antes estuvisteis tonteando y deberías haberlo dicho.

- Yo…

- Queremos todos los detalles- exigió Eri.

- Esto…

- Y si tiene hermanos o amigos como él podrías presentárnoslos- ofreció Ayumi.

- Bueno…

- ¡Dejadla en paz!

Su ángel vengador volvía a la carga con toda su fuerza. Ya le extrañaba que Kouga no hubiera aparecido en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Normalmente, estaba encima de ella antes de que hubiera conseguido llegar a la zona de las mesas. A veces le daba la sensación de que podía olerla porque aquello ya rozaba lo extraño.

- Siempre la estáis atosigando- les acusó- tranquila, Kagome- se dirigió a ella- yo te protegeré.

Inuyasha olisqueó el ambiente y frunció el ceño a la vez que arrugaba la nariz en un claro intento de dejar de oler aquello. Aquel hombre emanaba una peste horrible a lobo mojado y asqueroso. ¿De dónde habría salido ese tipejo? Y ¿por qué las chicas no le olían? Todas ellas hablaban con él como si no notaran la peste que inundaba el ambiente. Para él estaba resultando francamente asqueroso y no sabía si podría mantenerse allí sentado.

- Llegas tarde Kouga- se rió Yuka- Kagome tiene novio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creerlo- ¿quién es el desgraciado?

- Él.

Las tres muchachas señalaron a Inuyasha sin dudarlo un instante y éste dejó de beber su batido en un intento por distraerse de aquel hedor. Le habían puesto en el aprieto de tener que mirarle y puede que hasta hablarle. Ahora bien, si aquel bastardo estaba interesado en Kagome tal y como él pensaba, le iba a partir la cara.

El camarero le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él, no tan pronto. Aquel rostro, esa melena plateada, su olor canino. Era inconfundible.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- ¿No me reconoces? – contestó sin entender- soy yo, Kouga.

- Te equivocas, no te conozco- miró a Kagome- y aléjate de mi novia.

- Reconocería esos celos en cualquier parte.

¿Celos? Era cierto estaba celoso, celoso de que Kagome hablara con aquel hombre, celoso de que él la mirara de esa forma, celoso de que ella pudiera preferirle a él. Apretó los puños sobre su pantalón vaquero y gruñó sintiendo como la furia le invadía. No tenía ningún derecho a acercarse a ella, era suya aunque aún no estuviera marcada con su olor, le pertenecía.

Kagome miró a ambos hombres sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inuyasha decía no recordar a Kouga pero él estaba completamente seguro de conocerle y podría ser la pista que necesitaban para encontrar su casa, su familia, sus amigos o incluso una posible novia. Le daba miedo lo que pudieran encontrar, el que él la dejara pero debía ser una buena persona, moralmente correcta y demostrar que como buena doctora que era sólo le importaba el bienestar de sus pacientes. Si Kouga sabía algo, sería bien recibido.

- ¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha?- se levantó- ¿sabes dónde vivía?, ¿tienes algún número que nos pueda poner en contacto con un familiar?

- Yo… yo no tengo nada de eso… le conozco… - la observó cautelosamente- ¿Qué sabes de él?, ¿por qué no recuerda?

- Creo que tiene amnesia. Necesito todo lo que puedas saber sobre él.

- Sé lo de las orejas… - dijo en un tono que sólo ella pudiera escuchar- y su familia es bastante parecida a él respecto a eso…

- Entonces, ¿les conoces?

- Ellos no están aquí- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- no intentes buscarlos.

- Sólo dime todo lo que sepas- le pidió- Inuyasha no recuerda nada, sólo su nombre…

- Ven.

Kagome sin dudarlo un instante le ordenó con la mirada a Inuyasha que se estuviera quieto y se dirigió con él hacia el otro lado del restaurante, donde había menos clientela y era más fácil hablar.

- No puedo contarte mucho pero sus padres están muertos y su hermano desaparecido.

- ¿Muertos?

Eso era realmente terrible. Normal que le costara tanto recordar si sus padres estaban muertos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace más de quinientos años.

Kouga debía estar tomándole el pelo definitivamente. Los padres de Inuyasha no podían haber muerto quinientos años atrás, aquello era simplemente imposible y no se lo iba a creer. Frunció el ceño enojada por sus mentiras y se volvió dispuesta a agarrar a Inuyasha para marcharse, pero Kouga la detuvo sujetando su muñeca. Quiso abofetearlo pero en sus ojos vio una sinceridad que deseaba no poder creer.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Kagome- le suplicó- Inuyasha y todo lo que le rodea es peligroso…

Inuyasha apareció de la nada y agarró el brazo que la estaba sujetando. Los dos hombres se observaron en silencio y aunque Inuyasha parecía no conocerle, le mandó una mirada de esas que aterran. Se sujetó a él deseando calmarle y lentamente le fue arrastrando fuera del restaurante hasta que estuvieron una vez más en la calle. Se marchaba sin pagar pero ya se lo devolvería a sus amigas cuando se vieran otra vez.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó porque la gorra en la cabeza le había impedido oírles.

- Nada importante, Inuyasha.

- No me gusta ese tipo- la abrazó- tú eres mi novia.

- Sí, Inuyasha- sonrió- soy tu novia.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y anduvo junto a él hacia su casa. Quería no pensar en lo que Kouga le dijo pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podría ser peligroso en un hombre tan dulce y tierno como Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	9. Excursión en la universidad

Chicas, que va a parecer que no me acuerdo de vosotras nunca. Disculpad por no haberos felicitaros por las fiestas ningún día pero entre que he estado enferma y estudiando para mis exámenes, se me ha ido al santo al cielo. Entraba para publicar y paro de contar. Así que, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todas con un retraso inmenso -.-

Sobre el fanfic, sólo diré que aún falta como el 80% de la historia ya que es bien largo así que calma.

**Capítulo 8: Excursión en la universidad**

Eran las ocho de la mañana del segundo sábado de mayo cuando se coló en la universidad de la Todai con Inuyasha. Teóricamente los sábados por la mañana tenía acceso a ella por ser estudiante, era uno de sus derechos y lo utilizaba muy frecuentemente pero colar a alguien que no era estudiante, se trataba de otro asunto. Sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un pequeño delito y de hecho, se jugaba demasiado si la pillaban pero necesitaba hacerle a Inuyasha ese escáner y la radiografía para averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No eran nada normales aquellos extraños ataques que sufría y menos aún si no recordaba nada con ellos.

Apretó su mano con la suya, sintiendo aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba y le hizo seguirla entre las sombras hacia el pabellón de pruebas de los estudiantes. Aquel sitio estaba hecho para que practicaran con la maquinaria necesaria para sus competencias. Ella había dado neurología como optativa el año anterior y tenía ciertas nociones por lo que creía poder encontrar algo y bueno, sabía cómo hacer funcionar aquellas máquinas. Aún recordaba haber estudiado escáneres hechos a sus amigas e incluso alguno del profesor.

- ¿Qué es este sitio tan raro?

- Es el pabellón de prácticas, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lo observó con especial extrañeza. Todo lo que había allí se le antojaba desconocido, extraño y en cierto modo peligroso. ¿Qué harían allí dentro?, ¿para qué servían esos objetos? Sin saber por qué le recordaba a una sala de torturas y una interrogante surgió en su cabeza: ¿Por qué sentía que había estado en una sala de torturas? Aquel sitio le ponía la piel de gallina y tuvo que admitir que estaba algo asustado.

- Kagome, vámonos de aquí- le pidió.

- No seas tonto- le contestó- hemos venido a descubrir qué te ocurre y no nos iremos sin saberlo- le aseguró- no puedo permitir que lo sigas pasando tan mal.

- Pero este sitio no me gusta… - admitió.

- No tardaremos mucho, sólo serán un par de pruebas.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza sin estar del todo seguro. No le gustaba nada estar allí, no le gustaba que ella estuviera allí y sobre todo no le gustaba pensar en lo que iba a pasarles a continuación. Ella no parecía ser consciente de lo peligroso que era aquel lugar y a él cada vez se le activaban más las alarmas. Estaba seguro de que algo iba a ocurrirles.

Ella le hizo entrar en una sala en el interior del pabellón y al instante sintió el frío. Era una habitación a oscuras en la que apenas se podía atisbar a ver nada. En el centro, había una cama como la de Kagome y su hermano pero era más alta y fea y sólo estaba cubierta por una fina sábana blanca. Sobre la cama había una máquina enorme que le hizo imaginarse toda clase de salvajes y cruentas torturas. Algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- Necesito que te desnudes- le dijo Kagome- la radiografía no saldrá bien si estás vestido y luego te pondré esta bata- agarró un pedazo de tela de color azul- puedes dejarte puestos los calcetines y la ropa inte…

Al volverse, él estaba completamente desnudo, consiguiendo de esa forma que ella se quedara sin habla. Le había visto desnudo antes y sabía a la perfección todo lo que Inuyasha tenía que ofrecer pero aquella vez era muy diferente. La primera vez que le vio desnudo fue sintiendo vergüenza por ser un desconocido e intentó no fijarse demasiado. En ese momento, se suponía que eran novios, él no hacía más que repetirlo una y otra vez desde el día anterior y no la soltaba ni un instante. Ahora, ella tenía derecho a mirarlo, a devorarlo con la mirada y a desear algo más y estaba más que claro que él también lo deseaba. Ante sus ojos vio como su miembro se iba levantando hasta llegar casi hasta su ombligo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar aquellos pensamientos que iban ganando terreno en su mente y se acercó para ponerle la bata. Él se inclinó para que pudiera atársela en la nuca y su rostro quedó demasiado cerca del de ella. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya ató el nudo pero después no fue capaz de apartarse. Él la observaba tan intensamente que el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora y su respiración se aceleró consiguiendo que su pecho subiera y bajara a una velocidad alarmante. Debía apartarse antes de que acabara besándolo y olvidando el motivo por el que habían ido a la universidad.

Haciendo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad le soltó y se dirigió hacia una mesa de acero inoxidable para coger una placa de acero. Por el camino respiró hondo intentando calmarse y recuperó todo lo que pudo la compostura.

- Tengo que ponerte esta pequeña placa.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para evitar que te quedes estéril.

El hombre palideció cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras. Le dio la impresión de que Inuyasha deseaba tener hijos y por un momento se imaginó a sí misma embarazada, esperando un hijo suyo. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos lo suyo con Inuyasha si tan pronto iba tomando ese camino pero la imagen aún así la asaltó. Sería hermoso.

Utilizó esparadrapo transparente para pegar la placa sobre la tela en la zona en la que debía estar su vientre.

- Yo quiero tener hijos- le dijo.

- Yo también…

No pudo evitar contestarle y al mirarle, supo que él se los daría si se lo pedía y eso la asustó. Intentando cambiar de tema se volvió hacia la máquina de rayos y la colocó a la vez que la iba encendiendo.

Ponte delante de esa placa de acero- le indicó- pies juntos, hombros rectos, cabeza alta…- se apartó de la máquina- primero voy a sacarte una de cuerpo y luego otra de la cabeza- le indicó- yo estaré dentro de esa cabina- la señaló- y cuando te diga que no respires aguanta el aire hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Inuyasha observó apenado como ella se metía en aquella extraña cabina y miró con desconfianza la máquina ante sus ojos. De repente se escuchó un clic y un extraño sonido, seguido de la indicación de Kagome. Aguantó la respiración hasta que ella le dijo que podía volver a respirar. Entonces, ella volvió a entrar y le guió hasta otra máquina diferente. Al principio, la máquina le llegaba hasta los hombros pero entonces ella empezó a juguetear con unos enganches hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cabeza. Le dijo que apoyara la barbilla en un soporte y una vez más le pidió que aguantara la respiración.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella le dijo que con esas pruebas habían terminado y quedaba una más fácil.

- Mientras yo saco las radiografías quiero que te quites la bata y te tumbes ahí- le señaló el sitio- en seguida estaré contigo.

Inuyasha obedeció al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Kagome y se tumbó sobre el frío soporte de acero. Aquella era otra máquina y le daba la sensación de que iban a meterle en ella pero le daba más miedo, mucho más miedo. Algo en él despertó, como si supiera que estaba a punto de ocurrir una catástrofe. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Kagome entró con una sonrisa radiante por la puerta. No quería decepcionarla.

- Han salido perfectas- le informó- ahora terminaremos con el escáner- empezó a accionar unos botones- a penas tardará dos minutos, te lo prometo- le dio un suave apretón en la mano- ahora no pienses en nada para que salga bien y muy pronto estaremos volviendo a casa.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza a pesar de no confiar demasiado en aquel artefacto y obedeció al pie de la letra las palabras de Kagome. Cerró los ojos y evitó pensar en cualquier cosa, dejó la mente en blanco totalmente pero un zumbido procedente de la máquina le hizo volver a abrirlos. Al ver aquellas dolorosas luces sobre su cabeza, se sintió repentinamente atrapado y aquel dolor punzante que le sumía siempre en la desgracia, regresó más fuerte que nunca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó la nariz intentando que su cerebro no volviera a jugarle una mala pasada pero una vez más se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía, un lugar que parecía una sala de torturas.

_Estaba tumbado sobre una mesa con tan sólo un hakama puesto y tenía las muñecas y los tobillos encadenados. En su cuello, un collar de un material irreconocible para él, absorbía toda su energía. Podía escuchar gritos procedentes de otras personas y él sonido de huesos rotos llegó hasta sus oídos._

_- ¿Qué tal has amanecido hoy, Inuyasha?_

_La voz venía de entre las sombras y estaba algo distorsionada por los ruidos pero él la reconocería en cualquier parte._

_- Naraku…_

_- No te esfuerces tanto, Inuyasha- le pidió- debe ser difícil cuando te han quemado la garganta- rió- pero tú no eres un humano, recuperarás tu voz. No te preocupes._

_Quiso insultarle y amenazarle como sabía que se merecía pero no fue capaz de emitir un solo gemido._

_- ¿Sabes?- continuó la voz- tu colmillo ha resultado ser realmente útil para fabricar una espada nueva- se escuchó el sonido del acero cortando el aire- ¿quién iba a decir que un simple hanyu podía tener tanta fuerza en la sangre?_

_Sintió el terrible impulso de arrancar las cadenas que lo apresaban y lanzarse sobre el cuello de aquel desgraciado pero aquel maldito collar se lo impedía. Si sólo no le hubieran puesto ese collar, habría escapado tiempo atrás. Desde que se lo pusieron, chupaba toda su energía y su poder para la regeneración rápida de los tejidos. Seguía aguantando más que un humano pero ya no aguantaba cien veces mejor, de hecho, dudaba el poder aguantar diez veces mejor. Ese collar le estaba chupando hasta el alma y si no conseguía librarse de él pronto, nunca escaparía._

_De repente sintió unas manos recorriendo sus pectorales desnudos y no pudo menos que percatarse de que se trataba del tacto suave de una mujer._

_- ¿No te agrada, Inuyasha?- le preguntó Naraku- te he traído a una preciosa mujer para que paséis un buen rato…_

_- Mal… dito… _

_- ¡Oh, querido!- exclamó la mujer- pronto te haré sentir mejor._

_No, de eso nada. Le habían torturado físicamente hasta el punto en el que había suplicado que le mataran pero violarle era algo por lo que no iba a pasar. Le importaba una mierda aquel maldito collar, no pensaba permitir que una mujer demonio necesitada se aprovechara de su cuerpo debilitado. Gruñendo por lo alto tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y arrancó las cadenas que le estaban apresando. Sintió que el collar se estrechaba más contra su cuello tratando de ahogarlo a la vez que le robaba la energía pero aún así continuó hasta alcanzar con sus garras a la mujer. La degolló y no sintió la menor compasión por ella._

_A los pocos segundos, cerca de unos diez demonios le sujetaban y empezaban a encadenarle otra vez. Se hubiera resistido pero el collar le había dejado sin fuerzas._

_- Arrancadle una a una todas las garras- les ordenó la voz de Naraku- le volverán a crecer en unas horas pero con eso aprenderá a comportarse…_

_Fue encadenado de nuevo contra aquella mesa y a los pocos segundos sintió cómo agarraban una de sus garras. Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir cómo le arrancaban su mayor arma defensiva. _

- ¡Maldito!

Abrió los ojos sintiendo hervir su sangre y se incorporó agarrando el primer cuerpo a su alcance. Lo estampó con fuerza contra la mesa y sin dejar de sujetarle enseñó sus colmillos previniéndole de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Le iba a arrancar la garganta por lo que acababa de hacerle y luego torturaría a todos los demás demonios de aquel lugar. Levantó la vista buscando intimidarles con la mirada pero no encontró a ninguno de ellos, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba en la sala de torturas. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ya recordaba, estaba en la universidad de Kagome, habían ido a hacerle unas pruebas por sus extraños dolores de cabeza. Le metió en aquella máquina y recordó lo de la sala de torturas, recordó cómo le torturaban. ¿Quién era Naraku?, ¿por qué le torturaba?, ¿los demonios existían? Y lo más importante, ¿qué era él si no era humano?

- ¡Oh, maldición!

Agachó la cabeza decaído por ser incapaz de recordar nada que pudiera ayudarle, desesperado porque en su cabeza se estaba formando un rompecabezas irresoluble y temeroso por todo lo que podría haberle ocurrido en aquella sala de tortura. Le habían torturado de las formas más dolorosas, habían buscado el mayor sufrimiento posible en él y le habían llevado a un grado de temor en el que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar. La prueba, la mujer a la que había asesinado cruelmente y el demonio sobre el que se había lanzado. Aunque si sólo era un recuerdo por qué sentía que de verdad estaba agarrando a alguien bajo su cuerpo.

La neblina de furia que le cegaba desapareció lentamente y la imagen que se alzó ante sus ojos le dejó sin respiración. Kagome, su Kagome. ¡Había atacado a Kagome! Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y pudo ver como una mancha de sangre proveniente de su nuca se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande sobre la fría mesa. ¿La había matado?

- ¿Kagome?

Pasó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado la alzó contra su cuerpo protegiéndola con su abrazo. Llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y palpó con sumo cuidado la sangrante herida. Entonces, ella gimió y él sintió que aquel era el sonido más dulce que escuchaba en toda su vida. ¡Kagome estaba viva!

- Kagome, dime algo… por favor…

La muchacha se removió inquieta entre sus brazos y a los pocos segundos fue abriendo sus ojos. Tenía la vista borrosa y le costaba distinguir algo entre la neblina pero las dos orbes doradas que pudo atisbar, le indicaron que Inuyasha estaba allí atendiéndola. Él la había atacado y no se lo reprochaba porque pudo ver en sus ojos que en ese momento estaba fuera de sí mismo, estaba como poseído pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué le había perturbado tanto. Estaba segura de que había recordado algo, el cambio que ella misma observó en el escáner se lo indicaba pero debía ser algo realmente terrorífico.

- Inu… yasha…

Alzó una mano buscando palpar su rostro.

- Estoy aquí- agarró su mano y la llevó contra su mejilla- lo siento, Kagome…

- No pasa nada…mmm…- se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Inuyasha- necesito que me hagas una pequeña prueba de reflejos…

- ¿Qué hago?

- Enséñame tus dedos, el número de dedos que quieras y yo debo acertar cuántos son.

- De acuerdo.

Inuyasha preparó tres de sus dedos y se aseguró de ponerlos bien a la vista de Kagome. La mujer, los observó durante unos segundos como si estuviera resolviendo un difícil problema de matemáticas y luego sonrió.

- Creo que son tres…

- Acertaste.

- Bien- asintió con cuidado- en una esquina de esta habitación hay un botiquín- le explicó- es una caja blanca que tiene pintada una cruz roja- le instruyó- necesito que me lo traigas.

Inuyasha asintió y tras tumbarla sobre la mesa se dirigió completamente desnudo (sin preocuparse por la ropa) hacia el botiquín. Lo agarró descubriendo que aquella caja pesaba bastante y fue con ella hacia la mesa donde Kagome le esperaba. Volvió a ayudarla a incorporarse y se adelantó a su siguiente orden abriendo la caja.

- Límpiame la sangre con unos algodones y ten mucho cuidado de no abrir más la herida- suspiró- utiliza también un líquido… en el bote pone desinfectante…

El hombre obedeció al pie de la letra todo lo que Kagome le iba indicando pero necesitó su ayuda para descubrir cuál era el desinfectante puesto que no entendía esos canjis. Tuvo sumo cuidado al limpiarle la herida pero no por ello pudo evitar que ella gimiera de dolor pero sin duda alguna, el peor momento fue al echarle el desinfectante. Ella gritó por el dolor al sentir el líquido sobre la herida abierta e intentó por todos los medios que él se detuviera pero se vio obligado a mantenerla firme contra su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Nunca podría perdonarse por haberle causado aquel daño a Kagome. Jamás.

- ¿Te parece que la herida cerrará?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Crees que es una herida que puede sanar sola?- le preguntó intentando ser más concreta- ¿o puede necesitar puntos?

- ¿Puntos?- no sabía lo que era eso.

- Es lo mismo que coserla.

Levantó una vez más su cabello buscando su nuca y una vez limpia, descubrió que no era tanto como le pareció en un principio. Era una herida muy pequeña para todo lo que había sangrado.

- No, cerrará sola.

- Entonces, coge una gasa que es como una venda- le indicó- y pégala sobre la herida usando la cinta con la que te puse la placa de acero…

Inuyasha hizo justo lo que le ordenaba con todo el cuidado y la paciencia de la que disponía hasta que la gasa quedó perfecta contra su herida. Dejó caer de nuevo su cabello descubriendo que cubría por completo el accidente y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a ayudarla. Ella puso ambas piernas sobre el suelo con mucho esfuerzo pero cuando intentó dar un paso se balanceó y de no ser por lo rápido que fue Inuyasha, se habría caído al suelo. Si bien la herida no era demasiado profunda, ella se había llevado un buen golpe.

- Vístete, yo me tumbaré en la mesa para recuperarme…

La ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo y colocó bajo su cabeza una sábana doblada de forma que hiciera la labor de almohada. Se dirigió hacia la sala en la que estuvieron anteriormente y se puso toda la ropa con la que había llegado anteriormente. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Kagome para poder tumbarla sobre su cama y atenderla como se merecía. Si su abuelo quería matarle después de lo ocurrido lo comprendería y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Entró de nuevo en la sala donde Kagome le esperaba y la ayudó con mucho cuidado a incorporarse.

- Tienes que coger las radiografías y el escáner…

- ¿Dónde están?

- Dejé las radiografías dentro de un sobre marrón… encima de una mesa…

Buscó con la mirada la mesa a la que ella podía referirse y sonrió satisfecho al ver el sobre que ella le había pedido. Volvió a su lado pero entonces, ella le indicó que cogiera el escáner. Era una hoja negra con extrañas formas blancas metidas en unos recuadros. Miró sin entender aquella hoja y la metió después en el sobre junto a las radiografías.

Cuando ella se lo pidió, le entregó el sobre y se arrodilló en el suelo ante ella.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Súbete sobre mi espalda- le pidió- no puedes andar.

- Podré andar con tu ayuda…

- No, Kagome- insistió- déjame hacer esto por favor… ya te hice bastante daño…

- Inuyasha, no fue culpa tuya- le dijo- sé que no eras consciente de lo que hacías y estoy segura de que debiste recordar algo terrible para comportarte así… - murmuró- no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, quiero que tú lo digas sólo si estás preparado y quieres hacerlo…- sonrió- te perdono aunque en realidad creo que no hay nada que perdonar…

Inuyasha sintió por un momento que se le humedecían los ojos. ¿Cómo podía Kagome ser tan buena con él? Ella le había aceptado en su vida siendo un completo desconocido, le regalaba todos los días su sonrisa, ella era su novia y le perdonaba que hubiera estado a punto de matarla. ¡No se la merecía! Ella necesitaba un hombre que fuera como ella, un hombre que no fuera capaz de hacerle daño de ninguna forma, un hombre que fuera humano.

Ella se subió a su espalda suspirando por la insistencia del hombre y sintió cómo la alzaba para comenzar a caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

- Oye, Kagome… ¿sabes lo que es un hanyu?

- ¿Hug?- ¿a qué venía esa pregunta tan rara?- cuando daba historia en el instituto, nos dijeron que los hanyus eran mitad demonios, mitad humanos.

- ¿Y eran buenos o malos?

- Eso no lo sé, Inuyasha- contestó- pero si tenían una parte de demonios, lo lógico es que fueran malos, ¿no?

Sí, era lo más lógico. Resultaba que él era un medio demonio y consecuentemente, debió de ser cruel. Lo más probable era que se mereciera las salvajadas que hicieron con su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, no dudó en matarla y no habría dudado en matar a Kagome si no hubiera recuperado la cordura a tiempo.

Kagome suspiró y se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha amorosamente. Probablemente, el hombre estaría culpándose una y otra vez por lo ocurrido y tendría que demostrarle que ella de verdad lo perdonaba. El problema era cómo iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser muy convincente para que Inuyasha dejara de culparse y debía ser de corazón por supuesto pero eso no sería un problema porque ella lo sentía de corazón. Entonces, una duda le asaltó la mente. ¿Había borrado del archivo de la máquina el escáner que le hizo a Inuyasha? Estaba segura de haber borrado las radiografías pero no recordaba si hizo lo mismo con el escáner después de todo el lío que se había montado. Bueno, tampoco tenía gran importancia. ¿Quién iba a mirar ese archivo?

….

- Algún alumno ha debido dejar las luces encendidas.

El hombre entró en la sala donde se guardaba el escáner para las pruebas y antes de apagar se percató de que el escáner también estaba encendido. Esos alumnos de neurología eran unos despistados y pensaba meterles un buen rapapolvo. Lo peor de que tuviera que encontrarse todo encendido, era que encima se trataban de alumnos de su clase.

Se dirigió hacia el escáner para apagarlo percatándose de que había un archivo guardado. Ya ni siquiera recordaban que tenían que borrarlos al terminar. Estaba a punto de eliminarlo cuando la curiosidad le picó. Como neurólogo sentía el irremediable impulso de investigar la mente de todos los que le rodeaban sobre todo si eran los sesos de alumnas como Kagome Higurashi por el nombre que indicaba la ID. El año anterior había sido su alumna de neurología y había comprobado personalmente lo brillante que era pero siempre se negó a hacerse un escáner y mostrarle su cerebro. No estaría mal que le echara un vistazo si ella no se enteraba.

Imprimió la hoja del escáner sintiendo la emoción invadirle y luego borró el archivo de la máquina por si la muchacha volvía.

- Veamos lo que tienes para mostrarme.

Siguió la secuencia con devoción sintiéndose al principio un tanto decepcionado. Sin embargo, según iba avanzando los ojos se le abrieron como platos por lo que estaba viendo. Kagome era única, debía ser todo un descubrimiento. Su cerebro tenía una capacidad muy superior a la normal, su protección también era superior y parecía que hubiera sufrido una especie de ataque, un colapso y había tomado el mando de su cuerpo un fuerte impulso proveniente de su sangre. Tenía que investigar más a fondo lo que veía, tenía que conseguir que ella colaborara y estaba seguro de que le llevaría hacia el premio nobel de la medicina.

- Kagome Higurashi… - observó el escáner- vas a llevarme directo a la fama.

Continuará…


	10. La primera vez

**Capítulo 9: La primera vez**

- Kagome, me voy ya a trabajar.

- De acuerdo.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada de la casa y se volvió hacia la pantalla de su ordenador para perfilar el último párrafo de su trabajo. Por fin había terminado y al día siguiente lo repasaría para comprobar que no hubiera una sola falta de ortografía. Nada más llegar a casa se había tumbado por el dolor de cabeza que sentía y había recibido gustosamente los cuidados de su novio pero en cuanto había empezado a sentirse mejor, se había puesto de nuevo con su trabajo. Inuyasha, para no molestarla, se había ido a ver la televisión con Souta y sinceramente, le preocupaba lo que Souta pudiera estar enseñándole.

En el mismo instante en el que escribía la última palabra del trabajo, sonó el teléfono.

- ¡Souta! – gritó- ¡el teléfono!

El teléfono siguió sonando sin que nadie contestara y ella quiso matar a Souta. Él estaba en el primer piso viendo la televisión bastante cerca del teléfono y no se levantaba por pura pereza. Apurada porque pudiera ser algo importante salió a toda prisa de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, estando a punto de tropezarse y caer. Atravesó el pasillo hasta la entrada descubriendo a su hermano viendo la televisión con Inuyasha tranquilamente y continuó resuelta a echarle la bronca en cuanto terminara de hablar. Descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- Aquí la familia Higurashi, ¿Qué desea?

- ¿Kagome?

- Hola Yuka.

- Te vas a venir a la discoteca con tu novio, ¿no?

- Lo siento pero no podremos ir hoy.

Había tenido que faltar al trabajo por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, lo que le faltaba era irse encima de fiesta. De todas formas, aunque no hubiera sufrido ningún golpe, no iría y menos aún un día en el que iba a estar atestada por el famoso aquél.

- ¡Vamos Kagome! – le insistió.

- No puedo Yuka, tengo mucho trabajo.

- Kagome, no paras de trabajar- le dijo- nunca te diviertes.

- Sí que me divierto… - murmuró- y no puedo de verdad. Además, hoy no me siento muy bien.

- ¿Estás enferma?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Tranquila, sólo es un dolor de cabeza pero nada adecuado para una discoteca.

- Bueno, esta vez lo dejaré correr- le dijo- pero a la próxima vas a ir sí o sí- le aseguró.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amiga. En el fondo, lo único que quería Yuka era que se lo pasara bien y por eso la apreciaba tanto.

- Está bien, la próxima vez iré- rió- divertiros mucho.

- Eso seguro- aseguró- y cuídate ese dolor de cabeza doctora.

Kagome sonrió una vez más y colgó el teléfono. Hacía años que les daba una negativa a sus amigas cada vez que le insistían en ir a algún sitio de fiesta. Tal vez, fuera siendo hora de que ella también se divirtiera un poco y más aún cuando tenía a Inuyasha.

Recordando que tenía que echarle un buen rapapolvo a su hermano por no contestar al teléfono, cerró los puños a los lados y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el salón. Al entrar se paró en seco. Su hermano estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones y una chupa de cuero negro a juego. Llevaba todo el pelo hacia tras gracias a la fuerte fijación de la gomina y aunque le costara admitirlo porque era su hermano, se veía bastante sexi. ¿A dónde pensaba ir? y ¿por qué su hermano de quince años se divertía más y mejor que ella?

- Hermana, me voy ya.

- ¿A dónde?

- De fiesta, obviamente- se levantó- deberías probarlo de vez en cuando.

- Y tú deberías hacer tus deberes y estudiar de vez en cuando- se llevó las manos a las caderas- has suspendido la mitad de tus asignaturas y si tienes que repetir el último curso de secundaria a mamá le da algo.

- Al final recuperaré- le quitó importancia.

- Claro, con cincos raspados y teniendo unas notas tan bajas te cogerán en las peores preparatorias…

- Eso es lo de menos, yo voy a ser mecánico y no necesito hacer preparatoria…

Otra vez estaba con eso. El tema de los estudios de Souta era tabú en casa porque el niño pretendía tirar todo su futuro por la borda. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que podía estudiar algo y luego meterse en un taller si quería? Pero lo primero era asegurarse de tener otra alternativa mejor por si no encontraba trabajo en eso y a lo mejor, hasta le podía llegar a gustar lo que iba a estudiar. Pero el niño era cabezota como él mismo.

- Ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el día- quiso pasar del tema- y ahora dime ¿por qué no eres capaz de levantarte a coger el teléfono cuando está sonando?

- Ya has ido tú, hermanita- le dio una palmada sobre la cabeza.

Odiaba que Souta la tratara como si ella fuera la hermana pequeña y tuviera que aprender de él. Lo que le faltaba ya, imitar a Souta. Le miró furiosa y él debió interpretar a la perfección su furia porque se despidió precipitadamente y salió corriendo de la casa, dejándola sola en el salón con Inuyasha.

- Maldito crío…

Suspiró agotada por tener que lidiar con Souta y se fijó en que Inuyasha la observaba atentamente, como si esperara su próximo paso. Le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado. En seguida, él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la hizo recostarse contra su pecho en un tierno abrazo. Le encantaba que Inuyasha se comportara de esa forma con ella. La hacía sentirse muy especial y amada. Suspiró extasiada por la calidez del abrazo y se sonrojó cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha dando suaves beso alrededor de su cuello.

Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar uno de sus tímidos gemidos y comenzó a morder con más devoción la extensión de carne que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Adoraba la suave y tersa piel de Kagome y adoraba que ella sintiera placer por sus besos y sus suaves mordiscos. Él a su vez tenía especial cuidado de evitar la herida en su nuca y trataba de aumentar su placer lo máximo posible.

- Inuyasha…

Era perfecto. Estaban solo en la casa porque su madre tenía turno de noche, el abuelo estaba durmiendo en el templo gracias a sus nuevas pastillas y Souta de fiesta. Estarían solos en la casa durante muchas horas. Se lo había planteado mientras descansaba en más de una ocasión y ahora estaba segura de que quería perder su virginidad con Inuyasha. Debía ser con él o con nadie o por lo menos eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Le necesitaba a él y a nadie más.

Giró su cabeza riendo por la insistencia de Inuyasha por continuar mordiendo su cuello y le miró. Pudo ver la pasión contenida en sus ojos y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir. Cerró los ojos en una clara invitación para que la besara y él no tardó en romper la escasa distancia entre sus labios para besarla. Él fue especialmente dulce y no le permitió volver más salvaje el beso cuando lo intentó. Entonces, sintió una mano palpando con sumo cuidado su nuca y supo que él seguía preocupado por su estado. Probablemente, pensaría que le iba a hacer daño si intentaba algo más y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que continuara pensando aquello.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Te dolía mucho la cabeza…

- Pero ya se me pasó… - sonrió tiernamente- además, sólo llevó la gasa para no rozarme la herida con nada pero podría quitármela- le aseguró- vi la herida en un espejo y es muy superficial.

- Aún así… no quiero hacerte daño… - miró hacia otro lado- ya te causé bastante dolor.

Frunció el ceño enojada porque Inuyasha siguiera culpándose por lo ocurrido y se levantó sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Le miró desde arriba esperando a que él le pidiera que volviera a su lado pero él agachó la cabeza culpándose una vez más y permitió que se marchara.

Con los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Inuyasha no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder en ese asunto y para colmo lo estaba llevando a otros planos y los perjudicaba a ambos. Podrían estar en ese momento amándose en vez de separados pero él se negaba a ceder así que tendría que convencerle. Tendría que convencerle de que estaría mejor a su lado, tendría que convencerle de que le hiciera el amor y conocía una forma.

Guardó su trabajo al comprobar que no había guardado el final y tras apagar el ordenador, empezó a desnudarse hasta que no le quedaba nada puesto. Dobló cuidadosamente su ropa y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No era ninguna top model y no tenía el cuerpo diez de cientos de actrices pero a Inuyasha le gustaba ella y debería bastar para atraerle. Se puso una bata rosada y sin atársela, uniéndola para taparse con las manos salió de nuevo de la habitación. Si Inuyasha de verdad sentía algo por ella, no la rechazaría.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendo como le flaqueaban las rodillas por los nervios y tuvo que detenerse en el rellano para respirar hondo. Nunca en sus veintiún años de vida había hecho algo tan atrevido y menos para un hombre pero por Inuyasha, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Atravesó el pequeño tramo de pasillo hasta el salón y se quedó en la puerta parada esperando a que él captara su presencia. Inuyasha no tardó ni dos segundos en volverse para mirarla.

- Inuyasha…

El hombre la observó sin entender bien lo que ocurría. Kagome se había ido enfadada y ahora volvía con una ropa diferente. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Quiero que vengas conmigo…

Para enfatizar lo que decía, se llevó las manos a los hombros y de un grácil movimiento, permitió que la bata se deslizara a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Sabía que Inuyasha la había visto desnuda en una ocasión pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que se sonrojara intensamente. Si después de eso él la rechazaba, se moriría.

Inuyasha la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula tensa. Kagome acababa de desnudarse para él en una clara invitación a algo más que mirarla. Lo más correcto teniendo en cuenta el daño que le hizo y que ella era una chica muy reservada, era rechazarla pero sintió que si lo hacía, ella no querría volver a saber de él. Kagome le deseaba, se lo estaba demostrando y él a ella también, lo tenía muy claro y aún así el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa mañana le seguía torturando. Sólo le hizo una pequeña herida pero podría haber sido mucho peor que eso, podría haberla matado. Él era un hanyu, era malo por naturaleza, era cruel, sanguinario, un vil asesino.

Entonces, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de Kagome y supo que estaba acabado. Se levantó de los cojines ignorando el televisor encendido y se acercó a ella hasta poder alzar la mano para limpiar aquella lágrima. Ella cerró los ojos y restregó su mejilla contra la palma abierta de su mano, deseando su contacto por encima de todo. Sin poder contenerse, el hombre se inclinó y le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y otro por la espalda para alzarla en volandas. No iba a hacerle el amor en el suelo del salón, no señor. La llevaría primero hasta su cómoda cama y la tumbaría para adorarla allí tal y como se merecía.

Ella se dejó llevar hasta el segundo piso y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente cuando la tumbó sobre la cama. Se volvió para cerrar la puerta consiguiendo que ella se asustara. Por un momento, había pensado que se iba a marchar pero no fue así. Él volvió junto a ella, se tumbó a su lado sin cargar ni un gramo de su peso sobre ella y la besó suavemente.

- Kagome… eres muy importante para mí… - murmuró contra sus labios- no puedo soportar el hacerte ningún daño…

- Estoy bien… - le aseguró- nunca había estado mejor…

Llevó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y le hizo volver a besarla pero en esta ocasión de otra forma muy diferente. Fue un beso puramente carnal que sólo buscaba el placer del otro, un beso puramente salvaje, apasionado. Se les cortó la respiración a ambos mientras trataban de devorarse y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar al otro con vehemencia.

Kagome llevó sus manos al final de la camiseta de Inuyasha y comenzó a levantarla hasta que ambos se incorporaron para sacársela. El hombre alzó los brazos para que ella se la sacara y luego se abrazaron estrechamente sintiendo el delicioso contacto de sus cuerpos. Kagome acarició su espalda, sus hombros y sus brazos mientras sentía los labios y la lengua de él torturando su cuello y sus manos acariciando salvajemente su espalda y sus nalgas.

Inuyasha retornó una vez más a sus labios y ella sintió que estaba en el cielo. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera sentir tanto placer en los brazos de un hombre y sólo estaban empezando, se suponía que faltaba lo mejor. Deseosa, llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de su pantalón y desabrochó los botones de la bragueta hasta sentir su duro miembro contra su vientre. Él no llevaba ropa interior, en más de una ocasión le dijo que la odiaba, y a ella le gustaba que anduviera así. Resultaba realmente sexi la idea de un hombre que se atrevía a salir a la calle sin utilizar ropa interior. Con su ayuda, logró quitarle los pantalones y pasó a acariciar sus muslos musculosos. Inuyasha tenía la musculatura de un culturista de nivel medio y le llevaba a preguntarse si anteriormente había acudido al gimnasio. Le resultaba imposible pensar que un hombre pudiera desarrollar esa musculatura por sí solo, sin ejercicio.

Inuyasha volvió a posar las manos sobre sus nalgas y la obligó a tumbarse una vez más pero esta vez él se quedó sobre ella disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos y haciéndola disfrutar también a ella. Besó su cuello y continuó descendiendo mientras besaba toda la extensión de piel que se le ofrecía. Lamió el valle de entre sus senos e hizo ascender sus manos lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que ambas abarcaron sus pechos. Eran perfectos para sus manos, suaves, blandos y tan manejables que le dieron ganas de devorarlos y de hecho iba a hacerlo. Se acercó a uno y lamió toda su opulencia hasta encontrarse con su pezón. Deseoso lamió la aureola y al escuchar sus gemidos de puro placer, abrió su boca y lo succionó tal y como había deseado desde el principio. Ella gritó y le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

- Inu… yasha…

Aplicó el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón mientras acariciaba el que acababa de dejar libre y regresó a sus labios buscando la dulzura de su sabor. Quiso devastarla pero fue ella la que arrasó con él. Tuvo que hacer apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no penetrarla en ese instante y se separó respirando con dificultad.

- Me quitas la respiración…

Ella sonrió ante aquel comentario que a la vez de cierto, le resultó tan bonito y gimió cuando sintió que él volvía a lamerle los senos. La sensación era mágica y el hecho de que él no fuera cualquier hombre, de que él fuera Inuyasha lo mejoraba más aún. Sintió sus manos acariciando sus muslos y de repente empezó a sentir cómo los iba abriendo hasta dejar esa zona tan privada de sí misma al descubierto, accesible y vulnerable. Él acercó su mano hasta palpar su humedad y ella gimió complacida y avergonzada a la vez. Nunca imaginó la mano de ningún hombre tocando esa parte de ella y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando él acarició con más insistencia, haciéndole sentir más placer si era posible. Volvió a clavar sus uñas en sus hombros sin poder evitarlo y permitió que él adentrara uno de sus dedos en su sexo. Al principio, sintió una pequeña molestia por la intrusión pero después se le antojó placentera la sensación. No estaba nada mal.

Dejó de clavar sus uñas en los hombros de Inuyasha y puso las palmas de sus manos abiertas contra las sábanas. Su cuerpo ardía y le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Sentía algo caliente en su vientre, unos temblores que se iban extendiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo, cada vez se apretada más contra el dedo intruso en su interior y gritó de placer cuando una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo que acababa de sentir era mejor que nada que pudiera imaginar, todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su vista también se había visto afectada.

- ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por su silencio. Se incorporó lentamente y permitió que él la abrazara contra su cuerpo sintiendo una vez más la dureza de su erección contra su vientre. Ella también deseaba darle placer a Inuyasha. Llevó su mano hacia su miembro y nerviosa porque iba a ser la primera vez que tocara el miembro de un hombre, palpó la punta descubriendo que estaba húmeda. Él tembló ante su tacto, jadeó y apretó más el abrazo. Le gustaba que le tocara y ella le haría enloquecer tal y como él había hecho con ella anteriormente. Recorrió con la palma de su mano toda la extensión del miembro masculino y luego lo sujetó escuchando satisfecha su gemido de puro placer. Apretó queriendo saber su reacción y sonrió extasiada ante la forma en la que él la miró. Inuyasha en ese momento era la viva imagen del éxtasis al igual que ella debió serlo para él minutos antes. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba sin reducir la presión sobre el atormentado e hinchado miembro y volvió a descender disfrutando de sus jadeos. Le gustaba darle placer tanto como recibirlo. Repitió el movimiento una vez y otra y otra hasta que él agarró su muñeca y le impidió continuar.

- Kagome…

Tras murmurar su nombre la volvió a tumbar sobre su cama y la cubrió con todo su cuerpo. Ella se adelantó volviendo a separar sus piernas y sintió la punta de su miembro buscando la entrada de su cuerpo. Él acarició su rostro, le apartó algunos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor y luego la besó intensa y amorosamente. Entonces, la penetró. Introdujo de una rápida embestida toda la extensión de su miembro en su interior y ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego el dolor. La primera vez dolía, lo había escuchado cientos de veces pero no imaginó que tanto. Le dolía, le escocía, le molestaba… ¡No podía soportarlo!

- ¡Me haces daño!

Intentó apartarle pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro y continuó en su interior provocándole más dolor.

- Inuyasha, duele- sollozó- sal…

- Pronto dejará de dolerte, te lo prometo.

No debía haberle prometido nada pero algo le decía que sí que dejaría de dolerle, algo que él desconocía le indicaba cómo debía moverse. Estaba completamente seguro de que no había hecho eso con ninguna mujer antes que Kagome y aún así tenía ciertos conocimientos que le asustaban. ¿Por qué sabría tanto?

Observó apenado sus ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas y cuando estaba a punto de hacer apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para liberarle de aquel tormento y marcharse, vio sus voluptuosos pechos. Estaban hinchados por sus besos y parecían llamarle. A ella le causaba placer que él los tocara y los lamiera, a lo mejor si lo hacía el dolor se reduciría, a lo mejor la ayudaría. Se inclinó y tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con sus manos. Ella al principio gimió por la sorpresa pero luego lo hizo por el placer que le causaba. El dolor que inicialmente había surgido por la penetración se fue reduciendo bajo los besos y las caricias de Inuyasha hasta que sólo se trataba de una leve molestia.

Movió sus caderas contra las del hombre indicándole que estaba preparada y él debió captar la indirecta puesto que inició un movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo contra ella. La embistió descubriendo en sus carnes el placer del acto y descubriéndole a ella que en verdad podía ser placentero. Agarró sus manos al percatarse de que ella sujetaba las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y le obligó a ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Ella se abrazó a él con lágrimas de placer en los ojos y acarició su espalda con las yemas de los dedos y con las uñas. Él no se quejó ni una sola vez de sus múltiples arañazos, de hecho, juraría que le gustaba que le hiciera eso. Recibió gustosamente una embestida más y sintió como el calor que se acumulaba en su vientre empezaba a adelantarle lo que estaba por llegar.

- Inu… yasha… mmm… - gimió.

- Kagome… mi Kagome… - gimió él.

Sacó su miembro de su interior provocando un gemido de protesta por parte de la muchacha y entonces agarró sus nalgas apretándola contra él y volvió a penetrarla. Sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más y más rápidas, más profundas, hasta que ambos gimieron al llegar a la cumbre del placer.

Kagome arqueó su espalda contra el colchón sintiendo como los espasmos de placer se esparcían por todo su cuerpo y correspondió gustosamente al apasionado beso de Inuyasha. Nunca imaginó sentir nada así y estaba segura de que no podría sentir aquello con ningún hombre que no fuera él. Sentía que estaba hecha para Inuyasha y sólo para Inuyasha y no podía cambiar aquel sentimiento, por no decir, que tampoco quería cambiarlo. Ahora pertenecía a Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma y él también le pertenecía a ella.

Inuyasha rompió el beso con Kagome en busca de un poco de aire y luego acarició su espalda arqueada para ayudarla a recuperar una posición más cómoda para ella. Sacó con cuidado su miembro de su interior y sonrió ante la idea de que ahora él y Kagome eran uno. Aunque no lo recordara sabía con seguridad que nunca se había entregado así a ninguna mujer y ella tampoco se había entregado nunca a ningún otro hombre, sólo a él. Se sentía francamente honrado por ser el primero, por ser la elección de la mujer, por ser el único para ella. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón junto a ella y sonrió al sentir que la mujer le pasaba uno de sus suaves muslos sobre sus piernas y tumbaba parte de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible y él a ella también así que gustosamente la estrechó entre sus brazos y la obligó a levantar su mentón para volver a besarla.

- Kagome, eres muy hermosa.

Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose en verdad hermosa y sonrió.

- Y tú eres muy atractivo, ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo sé- sonrió con arrogancia- todas las chicas me quieren.

La mujer rió ante la evidente arrogancia del hombre y le dio un puñetazo de broma en el hombro por creído.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Kagome se encogió ante la pregunta y se sonrojó recordando el momento. Se avergonzaba de haber intentado detenerle por no haber estado a la altura en ese momento, por no haber podido soportar el dolor. Ambos estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin una experiencia realmente maravillosa por culpa de su debilidad. Por otra parte, era una pregunta tan íntima y se denotaba tanta preocupación en su voz. Seguro que él se sentiría culpable una vez más pero era necesario.

- Estoy bien… - murmuró- sólo es una pequeña molestia… nada preocupante…

- Me alegro entonces.

Kagome sonrió cuando sintió que él la abrazaba más intensamente contra su cuerpo. Adoraba que Inuyasha fuera tan dulce y tan tierno con ella, adoraba su sonrisa, adoraba su bello rostro y su magnífico cuerpo, adoraba su forma de ser. Estaba claro, estaba total y completamente enamorada de Inuyasha y no pensaba renunciar a él, ni por la dichosa universidad de la Todai. Ella por supuesto pondría todos sus esfuerzos en sacar matrícula otra vez pero no se iba a quedar sin vivir su vida para ello. Ahora tenía a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha observó extrañado la espalda de Kagome cuando ella se incorporó y la siguió preocupado. A lo mejor ella empezaba a sentirse mal otra vez por la herida de la cabeza o por lo que acababan de hacer.

- ¿Kagome?- acarició su espalda.

- Te amo, Inuyasha- le dijo con ojos llorosos.

El hombre se sonrojó por primera vez ante ella y luego sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y excitación.

- Yo también te amo, Kagome- sonrió- esto es fantástico.

La abrazó mientras reía por la maravillosa noticia y besó su coronilla. Amaba a Kagome desde hacía mucho tiempo y el que ella sintiera lo mismo era demasiado maravilloso. Se recostó boca abajo tal y como ella le indició y sonrió al sentir su peso sobre su espalda, su piel desnuda contra la suya y sus besos en la nuca.

- ¿Peso mucho?- le preguntó.

- No, estás perfecta dónde estás.

Kagome rió complacida y acarició su espalda hasta toparse con sus arañazos.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!- exclamó- lo siento, te he llenado de arañazos… yo… ¡Dios mío! Debe dolerte mucho…

- No pasa nada- sonrió- me gustó cuando me clavaste las uñas- admitió sonrojado.

La mujer sonrió entendiendo a la perfección lo que el hombre quiso decir y volvió a acariciar su espalda. Más tarde le limpiaría bien los arañazos por si acaso y le pondría apósitos en alguno. Buscó en su hombro los arañazos que sabía que le hizo al principio pero no encontró nada, su piel estaba impecable en esa zona. Volvió en busca de uno de los arañazos más profundos y descubrió sorprendida que no estaba allí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Buscó los otros arañazos y bajo la luz de la luna descubrió boquiabierta cómo se iban cerrando hasta ser sólo líneas rosadas y luego desaparecían. Eso era científicamente imposible, no podía regenerar sus tejidos tan de prisa. Sintió cómo involuntariamente se formaba en su mente la pregunta que tanto deseaba evitar: ¿Qué era Inuyasha?

Continuará…


	11. Amor, loco amor

**Capítulo 10: Amor, loco amor**

La semana que siguió a aquella maravillosa noche fue como un sueño para Kagome. Sentía que en vez de andar estaba flotando sobre una nube e Inuyasha no se despegaba de ella a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Hasta se había cambiado al turno de tarde para trabajar con ella y Kagome no podía sentirse más adorada y amada por el hombre. La duda que le asaltó tras haber hecho el amor con Inuyasha se disipó de forma temprana y su relación no hacía más que mejorar hasta niveles que la tenía realmente sorprendida.

_**Domingo…**_

Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro y gimió soñolienta mientras iba arqueando su espalda en un intento por estirar los entumecidos músculos. Sintió una leve molestia en la zona de la entrepierna pero era algo tan mínimo que no le dio ni la menor importancia. Además, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior era perfectamente normal sentirse así por la mañana. Sonrió al recordarlo una vez más y se giró con los ojos cerrados con la clara intención de abrazar a Inuyasha para dormir con él. Estiró el brazo descubriendo que no había más que aire en su camino y lo bajó hasta el colchón palpando las sábanas calientes. Él debía haber salido de la cama en apenas unos minutos pero ¿por qué?, ¿no estaba a gusto con ella?, ¿se había arrepentido?

De una rápida sacudida se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama con todo el torso descubierto y observó la habitación con una mezcla de dolor y melancolía.

- No puede ser…

Si Inuyasha se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se mataría. Para ella había sido muy importante, muy especial, era su primera vez y le amaba por no decir que se lo había confesado y él le había contestado de igual forma. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella, no podía dejarla después de todo lo que compartieron. Aunque a lo mejor ella le había decepcionado en la cama. No tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres y por eso podría haberle decepcionado, podría no haberlo complacido lo suficiente. Igual no le gustó.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella agarró sus sábanas para cubrirse los senos desnudos.

- Buenos días, dormilona- entró Inuyasha- ¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó decepcionado- quería despertarte yo.

Él estaba allí con una bandeja en las manos y con tan solo los pantalones que llevó puestos la noche anterior. Se veía muy atractivo, muy sexi y le traía el desayuno a ella. Estuvo a punto de llorar por toda la sarta de tonterías que habían cruzado su mente durante los minutos anteriores.

- Te amo, Inuyasha- le dijo sonrojada.

- Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Sonrió enternecida por la confesión del muchacho e hizo a un lado sus piernas cuando se sentó sobre la cama con la bandeja. Había llevado café, zumo, tortitas recién hechas y macedonia.

- ¿Has preparado tú todo esto?

- No, tu madre estaba haciendo el desayuno y me lo dio- sonrió- dice que se alegra de nuestro noviazgo y que contamos con su bendición.

Kagome detuvo en el aire su mano cuando intentaba coger un vaso de zumo y le miró sin poder articular una sola palabra. Su madre sabía lo que habían estado haciendo en esa noche y a pesar de que ella no estuviera enfadada sino que les apoyaba, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. No era algo que se le contara todos los días a una madre y no era lo que espera una chica tras su primera noche con un hombre.

Se encogió dentro de la cama hasta que las sábanas le llegaron hasta el puente de la nariz y se quedó mirando sonrojada a un Inuyasha que no parecía entender lo que ocurría.

_**Lunes…**_

Por primera vez en su vida desde que entró en la universidad, deseó que las clases terminaran lo antes posible para poder volver a ver a Inuyasha. Él le dijo que iría a buscarla a la puerta de la universidad y estaba deseando salir corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos. Le había sorprendido en un principio que le propusiera aquello pero la idea le encantaba y había accedido muy gustosamente. Quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible junto a él y ya que sus exámenes pronto les separarían un poquito, quería aprovechar cada segundo del día para estar entre sus brazos. Sabía que no debería haberse enamorado pero fue inevitable y por una vez en su vida sentía que estaba haciendo algo que realmente deseaba hacer.

No pudo sentirse más feliz cuando el profesor por fin dio por acabada la clase y se marchó apresuradamente, despidiéndose de sus amigas con un gesto de mano. No quería ser mal educada pero deseaba verle más que nada.

- Ya voy, Inuyasha.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos percatándose de que con tacones no era muy buena idea y corrió a través de los pasillos del campus hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. Fuera había más chicas de las que nunca había visto juntas. Todas estudiantes y todas hablaban de un hombre que estaba bueno y ella sin preguntar sabía de quien hablaban. _Zorras_- pensó- _podéis mirar pero es mío y sólo mío_. Estaba celosa, muy celosa y lo sabía pero le daba igual porque era normal, porque sabía que algunas de ellas eran chicas realmente impresionantes y porque temía que lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida pudiera desaparecer.

- ¡Kagome!

Él la llamaba y ella pudo verle apoyado contra la valla de la puerta de entrada de la universidad. Emocionada y sintiéndose a la vez traviesa, ajustó su bandolera a su hombro y empezó a correr sin preocuparse de que pudiera resultar un tanto ridículo en tacones. Corrió lo más de prisa que pudo hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de él. Entonces, extendió sus brazos y saltó sobre él.

Inuyasha, haciendo gala de unos reflejos realmente impresionantes, la atrapó al vuelo, estrechando su cintura entre sus brazos, y la hizo girar en el aire mientras probaba el sabor de sus labios. Fue un beso hermoso, fue un emocionante reencuentro y ella no pudo estar más segura de que él no la sustituiría por ninguna otra chica de esa universidad o de cualquier otra. Él la amaba ella.

- Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Kagome.

- Y yo a ti, Inuyasha- le dio otro pico- te amo.

Inuyasha la atrajo con uno de sus brazos y la besó de una forma realmente abrasadora. El beso le produjo cierta vergüenza porque estaban en público pero cuando recordó que esas víboras deseaban robarle el novio, correspondió de forma más intensa.

- Te amo, Kagome- sonrió- ¿vamos a casa?

- Por supuesto.

No muy lejos de ellos Kagome pudo ver a sus amigas observándoles con la boca abierta. Debían de haber llegado hasta la salida mientras ellos compartían uno de sus mejores besos y a pesar de saber que eran novios, se habían quedado paralizadas. Les sonrió, y se despidió de ellas con una mano antes de salir con Inuyasha del centro universitario.

_**Martes…**_

- Oye, guapo- habló una voz muy seductora- ¿cuándo terminas de trabajar?

- A las nueve- contestó Inuyasha sin mostrar el menor interés.

- Podría recogerte con mi deportivo y daríamos una larga vuelta.

Kagome sintió escalofríos mientras escuchaba a aquella mujer con labios de colágeno hablarle a Inuyasha como si se tratara de un bailarín de un bar de striptease. Inuyasha era su novio y no tenía por qué permitir que tratara con esa clase de mujeres, de hecho ¿por qué le contestaba? Entendía que era su cliente y tenía que atenderla pero podría mostrarse algo más desagradable para espantarla. No tenía por qué ser tan encantador, ni sonreírle, ni siquiera tenía por qué mirarla. Seguro que se había fijado en su precioso cuerpo sacado de revista del play boy y en esos labios de colágeno que aunque le costara admitirlo, le daban cierto atractivo.

Terminó de dejar su pedido sobre la mesa siete y agarró el brazo de Inuyasha al ver que él terminaba de tomar nota de la mesa seis.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Apuntaba el pedido de esa mujer.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estaba ligando contigo?- le espetó.

- Pero a mí ella no me interesa- sonrió- me gustas tú, preciosa.

Aquel piropo la hizo callarse pero sólo durante unos segundos.

- Te ha metido su número de teléfono en el bolsillo- metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó sorprendida una bola de papeles arrugados- ¿qué es todo esto?- le preguntó furiosa.

- Son los teléfonos que me meten creyendo que no me doy cuenta- suspiró- olvidé tirarlos ayer…

Encima sólo se trataban de los teléfonos que le dieron en un sólo día. Si era verdad que los tiraba, debía de haber tirado cientos de ellos en una semana de trabajo y debía de haber atendido a cientos de mujeres hermosas.

- No tienes que ponerte celosa, Kagome- pasó junto a ella- te amo sólo a ti.

Kagome le miró enfurruñada y se dirigió hacia su siguiente mesa refunfuñando por lo bajo. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que no iba a preocuparse por la enorme población de mujeres que se dedicaba a vigilar sus espaldas y a violarle visualmente. Suspiró sintiéndose frustrada y se presentó sin mirar tan siquiera a su próximo cliente.

- Me gustaría un café y una buena ración de Kagome Higurashi- al oír eso miró al hombre descubriendo que era Kouga- te ves encantadora, pequeña.

Se sonrojó intensamente y estaba a punto de pedirle que terminara con las bromas cuando un Inuyasha muy cabreado se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – le advirtió- la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Sin darle tiempo a un Kouga muy sorprendido por verle así vestido a que se defendiera, agarró a Kagome y la arrastró hasta la barra. Ella le miró primero confundida, luego sorprendida y por último sintiéndose realmente perversa.

- Con que no hay motivos para sentir celos, ¿eh?- se jactó.

- No tiene gracia.

- Sí que la tiene mi niño celoso.

Kagome se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de empezar a preparar un café.

_**Miércoles…**_

- Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- le preguntó sin confiar- tú nunca has montado en una barca…

- Eso no puedo saberlo- sonrió.

- Y eso me asusta…

Inuyasha la arrastró hacia el pequeño muelle en el lago del parque más grande de Tokio y pagó con el dinero de su sueldo el alquiler de una barca durante una hora. Cuando había visto a las parejas del lago le había insistido tanto que aceptó pensando que al final se echaría atrás pero no, él insistía en imitarles. No era que ella tuviera miedo a montar en barca y además sabía nadar si la ocasión lo requería, sin embargo, le daba miedo tener a ese hombre remando. Era fuerte y sabía que podría hacerlo pero no tenía mucha pinta de saber sobre el tema y ella tampoco es que fuera una entendida.

Se montó sobre el balanceante soporte y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra unos cojines con la ayuda de Inuyasha. Él no se sentó. Se puso de pies sin perder el equilibrio ni una sola vez y empezó a remar con total naturalidad consiguiendo sorprenderla. A lo mejor sí que había remado alguna vez, antes de perder la memoria No parecía tener ningún problema para mover la barca y las parejas de otras embarcaciones le observaban con evidente envidia. Cada día ese hombre la sorprendía más y más.

- Lo admito, me equivoqué- le dijo- remas genial.

- Es muy sencillo- sonrió- ¿por qué no te pones de pies y vienes aquí?- le sugirió- te enseñaré a manejar esto.

La primera respuesta que le surcó la mente fue una negativa pero al ver aquella mirada suplicante en su rostro e imaginarse a su profesor particular dándole clase, se incorporó y se levantó con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

- No seas un profesor muy duro.

- Contigo seré dulce- le prometió.

Inuyasha la puso frente a él y pasó sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La instó a que agarrara el remo y le fue enseñando cómo debía moverlo para cambiar de dirección, aumentar o disminuir la velocidad y cómo evitar a las otras barcas. Ella imitó todos sus movimientos como buena estudiante que era pero hubo un momento en que perdió el control de la barca y empezaron a balancearse violentamente hasta caer en el agua. La barca se volcó y ellos acabaron bajo el agua. Inuyasha fue el primero en salir a la superficie y estaba a punto de salir en su busca cuando ella emergió a su lado y se sujetó a él.

- Creo que la navegación no es lo mío.

- Espero que con lo peligrosa que eres, seas muy buena doctora.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron dentro del agua sintiendo la calidez del otro y el sol golpeando su rostro. Lo más divertido sin duda, había sido caer en el agua.

_**Jueves…**_

- ¡Lo conseguí!

Se levantó de un salto de la silla de su escritorio y salió corriendo sin preocuparse demasiado por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde su madre pelaba unas patatas.

- He recuperado la matrícula- le informó- me ha puesto un diez en el ensayo.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Su madre se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina y le dio un tierno abrazo a su hija para felicitarla por otro de sus muchos logros. Si su padre estuviera allí, estaría tan orgulloso de ella que no podría dejar de adorarla un solo segundo. Entonces, Inuyasha entró en la cocina atraído por el alboroto y toda la atención de su hija se centró en él, tal y como debía ser. Ella sobraba entre ellos dos. Se volvió de nuevo hacia las patatas que estaba pelando y se dedicó a escucharles sin interferir.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

- He sacado un diez en mi ensayo- le informó percatándose de que él no terminaba de entender- aquel trabajo que me costó tanto- le recordó.

- ¡El trabajo!- exclamó- sabía que lo conseguirías.

El hombre la abrazó y comenzó a besar todo su rostro mientras le murmuraba una y otra y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba. Ella correspondió a todos y cada uno de sus besos y a su vez contestó extasiada a sus confesiones mientras no paraba de reír por la emoción del momento.

Sonomi escuchó enternecida a su hija con su novio y estaba a punto de lavar las patatas cuando el abuelo le saludó desde el otro lado de la ventana indicándole que se dirigía a la casa. En principio no le dio mayor importancia porque era casi una rutina aquel momento de la tarde pero entonces, se percató de que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban haciéndose arrumacos en la cocina, detrás de ella. Si el abuelo les pillaba así se descubriría todo el pastel, le subiría el azúcar y querría matar a Inuyasha o como mínimo echarlo para siempre de la casa. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo corrió hacia ellos dejando caer las patatas al suelo.

- ¡No!

Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron de besarse sin entender lo que ocurría y entonces los brazos de Sonomi les rodearon a ambos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Mira, hija mía- apareció el abuelo- he traído talismanes.

El abuelo los observó a los tres sin terminar de entender la escena. Su hija abrazaba a su nieta y al desgraciado del intruso que tenían en la casa y los dos jóvenes no parecían enterarse del asunto. La sombra de la sospecha surgió de nuevo en su mente y lanzó su primera mirada asesina hacia Inuyasha.

- Kagome ha sacado otro diez- le informó Sonomi- ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¡Oh, Kagome!- extendió los brazos hacia ella- tengo una nieta increíble.

Kagome se desprendió de los brazos de su madre y abrazó a su abuelo tratando de no estropear la escena que tanto le había costado perfilar a su madre. Se habían salvado por un pelo de que su abuelo estallara al verlos besarse y abrazarse.

- Gracias, Sonomi- le murmuró Inuyasha.

- Lo que sea por vosotros- sonrió.

_**Viernes…**_

Rió de forma coqueta al sentir una de sus manos estrujando su seno derecho y giró la cabeza para besarle. La idea de bañarse juntos estaba resultando más deliciosa de lo que imaginó inicialmente. Inuyasha estaba resultando ser mucho más juguetón de lo que ella creía y ella cada vez se sorprendía más por sentirse tan a gusto con sus jugarretas. Le encantaba que él la salpicara de vez en cuando, que intentara meterle mano de la forma más descarada posible, que jugueteara con su cabello recogido…

- Me encanta tu piel- le murmuró al oído- es tan suave…

Inuyasha llevó su otra mano a su otro seno y comenzó a acariciarlo también.

- No seas tonto- le dijo- sólo quieres meterme mano.

- Pero yo lo hago con amor y cariño.

Kagome rió ante su comentario y le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que soltara sus pechos y se tambaleara por un momento. Definitivamente, la idea de bañarse con Inuyasha había sido maravillosa. Su madre sabía que estaban ellos dos ahí dentro pero mientras lo supiera sólo ella, no había ningún problema. Si Souta se enteraba de que estaba en la bañera con Inuyasha la amenazaría con decírselo al abuelo y ella haría cualquier cosa, como hacerle los deberes, para evitarlo. Si su abuelo se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa casa a sus espaldas, podría organizarse una gran catástrofe. Ahora bien, si conseguían seguir llevando su relación con discreción, todo iría bien.

- ¿Me vas a dejar lavarte?

- Es tentador- se relamió los labios- pero sólo con la condición de que tú me dejes lavarte a ti también.

Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Eso está hecho.

Kagome fue la primera en lavar a Inuyasha por la terrible insistencia que presentó y la debilidad de Inuyasha ante la idea de negarle cualquier cosa. Le hizo sentarse sobre un taburete y ella se arrodilló a su espalda con una esponja y el bote de jabón. Lavarle el cabello a Inuyasha fue toda una experiencia. Tenía el pelo más suave y más bonito que le había visto nunca a ningún hombre y le encantaba enjabonarle las orejitas caninas. Él las agitaba de una forma muy graciosa ante la intrusión del jabón y ella no podía parar de reír mientras le sacaba el jabón para evitar que se le inflamaran. Aunque claro, disfrutó mucho más enjabonando toda la deliciosa musculatura de la cual se componía aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Los brazos eran duros y fuertes aunque eso ya lo sabía por la cantidad de veces que los había sentido alrededor de su cuerpo. Pellizcó por primera vez sus pectorales descubriendo que efectivamente, no tenían ni un gramo de grasa. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los impresionantes abdominales extasiada al percatarse de que estaba mucho más cuadrado que los modelos. Las piernas eran también duras y fuertes y sus músculos se contraían de una forma que la fascinaba ante cualquier movimiento. Finalmente, se decidió por lavar también sus partes más íntimas sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían pero aún así, no se detuvo. Inuyasha era su novio, no debía sentir vergüenza por tocarle o porque él la tocara. Se pertenecían.

- Ahora me toca a mí.

Inuyasha la hizo sentarse a ella sobre el taburete de un rápido movimiento y le soltó el cabello recogido por aquel infernal artefacto. Adoraba su melena suelta, libre. Esparció un poco de champú sobre su cabellera y con lentos y suaves movimientos comenzó a masajear toda la zona sonriendo por sus gemidos de puro placer. Durante en instante apartó su melena para comprobar el estado de su herida y sonrió al ver que ya casi había desaparecido. Entonces, volvió de nuevo con su masaje hasta que consideró que el cabello de la muchacha estaba lo bastante limpio y lo enjuagó con aquel artefacto llamado: ducha. Se ocupó de mojar todo su cuerpo debido a que se había secado bastante mientras lo enjabonaba a él y agarró la esponja dispuesto a lavarla pero luego pensó que sería más divertido y placentero hacerlo con las manos. Se echó el jabón en las palmas abiertas de sus propias manos y las puso sobre sus hombros empezando a masajear su tersa piel. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás complacida por su masaje y se apoyó sumisa contra su torso, deseosa de que continuara. Él no se hizo de rogar y llevó sus manos cubierta de jabón hacia sus inflamados senos por las caricias anteriores. Masajeó fervientemente la suavidad de su piel y estrujó con cuidado y pasión la blanda carne a la vez que pellizcaba con ternura sus pezones enhiestos. Dejó vagar sus manos por su estrecha cintura y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse la redondeada curva de sus caderas. Acarició con sus manos la longitud de sus muslos y al llegar a sus rodillas le hizo abrirlas para acariciar la cara interno de sus muslos mientras los iba abriendo lentamente. Ella gimió al sentir sus manos en ese lugar y él besó su cuello.

- Inuyasha…- gimió- ¿aquí?

- Aquí- le contestó.

La hizo levantarse del taburete y juntos volvieron a la bañera. Él se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La penetración se produjo mientras iba sentándose sobre él y ambos gimieron al sentir que se adentraba en la profundidad de su cuerpo. Se abrazaron con ternura y se besaron mientras empezaban a votar suavemente dentro del agua. Se formaron pequeñas ondas a su alrededor y se escuchó el suave sonido del agua golpeando contra la pared pero nada de eso podía camuflar el sonido de sus gemidos, el delicioso olor de la pasión que se procesaban, aquellas miradas que decían más que cualquier palabra.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquel remolino de sensaciones que les inundaba y tuvieron que besarse para evitar gritar de placer al llegar a la cumbre. Se miraron y volvieron a abrazarse por lo hermoso del acto.

- No quiero separarme nunca de ti, pequeña.

- Algún día recordarás…

- Pero eso no me separará de ti, Kagome- le hizo mirarle- esta semana ha sido muy importante para los dos- sonrió- no pienso alejarme de ti por nada del mundo. Te lo prometo.

Kagome dejó correr una solitaria lágrima a lo largo de su mejilla y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, suspirando enamorada.

Continuará…


	12. Amor de madre

no sé si os pasará a alguna pero últimamente la web me da muchos problemas para subir los capítulos y es un auténtico incordio. si alguien sabe algo...

**Capítulo 11: Amor de madre**

_- ¡Socorro!_

_Apartó una rama interponiéndose en su camino y saltó un obstáculo antes de volver a gritar en busca de auxilio. Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr, un dolor punzante acababa de surgir en su costado, le costaba respirar terriblemente y casi no podía coger aliento. Llevaba corriendo unos minutos que se le estaban antojando interminables y todavía no conseguía despistar a sus perseguidores. Si no cogía más velocidad y encontraba un buen escondite, le cogerían y él sería su cena. Debía apurarse o morir._

_- ¡Ya te tengo!_

_El niño se giró a tiempo de ver al demonio lanzándose sobre él y esquivó el ataque. Le rozó rasgando de esa manera su haori y por un momento sintió que su muerte estaba muy cercana. _

_- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, hanyu._

_El niño siguió corriendo sin querer atender a las palabras de aquellos demonios. Sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de supervivencia pero aún así, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle. Lo único que deseaba era seguir corriendo y despistarles para luego volver junto a su madre, su adorada madre._

_Saltó un tronco podrido y al caer resbaló con un charco repleto de barro. Gimió al sentir los rasguños en su barbilla y apoyó las manos en el suelo para levantarse. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, su madre la necesitaba y él deseaba verla una vez más. Si tenía que morir, no quería morir habiendo discutido con ella. Quería que ella dejara de estar enfadada._

_Se volvió a levantar y reanudó la carrera sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Sabía que si volvía a verles el miedo le inundaría y no sería capaz de continuar._

_- ¡No tienes escapatoria, hanyu!_

_- ¡Hoy serás nuestra cena!_

_- ¡De eso nada!- gritó en respuesta._

_Él no iba a ser la cena de nadie. Era sólo un niño de diez años, no tenía por qué ser devorado por unos demonios, no había nacido para ser devorado. Él debía crecer, hacerse más fuerte y en un día no muy lejano conseguiría la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y se convertiría en un demonio completo. Entonces, sería tan grande como lo fue su padre y demonios como esos se arrodillarían ante él suplicando clemencia. Construiría un palacio para su hermosa madre y se ocuparía de que ella viviera con todos los lujos que cualquier mujer podría soñar y de una vez por todas le cerraría la boca al imbécil de su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru siempre se las daba de fuerte porque era un demonio completo pero él le superaría, estaba seguro de que iba a conseguirlo._

_Apartó otra rama y se percató de que conocía aquel lugar. El bosque que daba a la aldea en la que vivía no estaba demasiado lejos. Sonriendo por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir saltó otro obstáculo y atravesó unos arbustos hasta un precipicio. Los demonios no podían verle, si se daba prisa, se salvaría. Se agarró a la dura roca del precipicio y ayudado por sus fuertes garras fue descendiendo hasta llegar a una ranura en la que podría caber. Al escuchar el ruido de los arbustos de un lugar cercano, introdujo sus piernas y se fue amoldando a la ranura hasta quedar dentro. Tuvo que agarrarse a una rama para no caer por el precipicio hacia el vacio. Abajo estaba todo cubierto por una espesa neblina._

_- ¿Dónde se ha metido el mocoso?_

_- Yo no le veo por ninguna parte- contestó el otro._

_- ¡Sigamos buscando!- ordenó- no podemos perderle._

_Tembló de miedo por lo que podría haberle pasado si le hubieran cogido y esperó hasta estar completamente seguro de que ellos no podrían captarle para salir de su escondite. Subió a lo alto del precipicio una vez más y teniendo mucho cuidado de no emitir el menor sonido avanzó por caminos conocidos hacia la aldea. Estaba empezando a anochecer y su madre siempre le decía que volviera antes del anochecer. Seguro que volvería a enfadarse con él._

_Atravesó corriendo toda la aldea mientras ignoraba los gritos e insultos de aquella gente que tanto le odiaba y sintió ganas de llorar al ver su casa. Su madre estaba en la puerta con una mano en el pecho, vigilando todo a su alrededor. Ella era una mujer bastante alta en comparación con otras muchas de la aldea, su cuerpo era muy esbelto y siempre vestía hermosos kimonos que provocaban la envidia de todas las mujeres. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, tenía una preciosa melena azabache hasta las rodillas y un par de preciosos ojos azules. Ella siempre solía pintarse los labios de rojo (su color favorito) y se maquillaba ligeramente. En la aldea los hombres decían que su madre era muy hermosa pero ninguno quería nada con ella por su culpa, él era un hanyu. De todas formas le alegraba porque no le gustaba la idea de que su madre volviera a casarse. Ninguno de esos humanos la merecía._

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!_

_La mujer comenzó a correr hacia él y él a su vez corrió hacia ella. Se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la tuvo lo bastante cerca y disfrutó de la calidez de los abrazos de su madre. Ella estaba preocupada por él, podía verlo en sus ojos._

_- ¿Dónde estabas mi cielo?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- pensé que te había ocurrido algo…_

_- Lo siento, mamá- le dio un beso en la mejilla- lo siento por todo…_

_Izayoi le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su vez y lloró feliz sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras le abrazaba. Inuyasha nunca había desobedecido su orden de llegar antes del anochecer a la casa y ella por un momento, creyó que no volvería a verlo. A lo mejor él estaba tan enfadado que se había marchado de la casa o a lo mejor algún demonio quiso atacarlo. Podrían haberle ocurrido cientos de cosas y ella en su cabeza las había visto todas tan claramente que deseó salir en su busca a través de la oscura y peligrosa noche._

_- Te he traído una cosa…_

_Izayoi dejó a su hijo en el suelo y se arrodilló ante él. Inuyasha metió su mano en su haori y de su interior sacó un bonito brazalete hecho con hilo. Lo había hecho él, por aquella forma tan dura de hacer los nudos y la torpeza en la forma de conjuntarlo, supo que lo hizo él. _

_- Me encanta, Inuyasha._

_- ¿Ya no estás enfadada?_

_- Claro que no, cariño- le sonrió- no podría estar enfadada contigo más de cinco minutos seguidos._

_El niño sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su madre contento de que ella ya no estuviera enfadada, contento de estar vivo y contento de poder volver a abrazarla. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo y cuando volvió a abrirlos todo era oscuridad._

Se agitó inquieto descubriendo que ya no se encontraba en los brazos de su madre y empezó a buscarla a su alrededor sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? A penas habían pasado dos minutos desde que estuvo en sus brazos, la necesitaba.

- ¡Mamá! – la llamó.

Se incorporó descubriendo que estaba atrapado entre un montón de telas y empezó a desgarrar todo lo que le retenía en un intento de escapar. Tenía que salir de allí e ir a buscar a su madre, ella debía estar en peligro al igual que él. Seguro que también la atraparon.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Quieres callarte?- le dijo una voz- algunos intentamos dormir, Inuyasha.

Detuvo sus violentos movimientos y se volvió hacia su izquierda descubriendo a Souta iluminado por la luz de la luna. Estaba en la casa de los Higurashi, en las propiedades del templo Higurashi. Kagome, la preciosa Kagome era su novia y él no recordaba nada. Bueno, ahora recordaba algo más. Recordar a su madre había sido todo un descubrimiento para él. Ella no era un hanyu o al menos en su recuerdo estaba completamente seguro de que no lo era y era muy hermosa y dulce. Ella le quería mucho, era imposible no darse cuenta de ese hecho y él también la adoraba a ella. Se llamaba Izayoi.

Se levantó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para peinar su cabello hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas, Inuyasha?- le preguntó Souta desde su cama- es tarde y hoy no paras quieto…

- Necesito despejarme… - murmuró en respuesta- volveré en un rato.

Souta estaba roncando como un bellaco antes de que Inuyasha terminara de contestar a su pregunta. Sonrió ante la despreocupación de su compañero de habitación y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no despertarle otra vez. Aunque algo le decía, que a Souta en ese momento no le despertaría ni un terremoto.

Una vez en el pasillo decidió cambiar su rumbo hacia la habitación de Kagome. En un principio, iba a dar una vuelta por las propiedades del templo pero corría el riesgo de que aquel viejo loco que tanta manía le tenía despertara. Además, necesitaba que Kagome le abrazara y le besara mientras le repetía una y otra y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien. La necesitaba tanto como necesitó a su madre una vez e incluso más. Ojala ella no le rechazara.

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de su habitación, deseando no despertarla pero la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos le dejó sin habla. Kagome estaba despierta a las dos de la mañana de un viernes, estudiando en la mesa de su escritorio. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Necesitaba descansar después del duro día de trabajo y al día siguiente tenían que irse temprano a la cafetería.

- Kagome…

La mujer se agitó asustada al escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre y volvió el rostro hacia él. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un pasador y se había puesto aquella cosa que ella llamaba gafas y que supuestamente le ayudaban a ver mejor. Parecía muy cansada.

- Deberías dormir, Inuyasha- la muchacha bostezó- mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú a mí?

Kagome se sonrojó ante aquella indiscutible verdad y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Inuyasha tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro que sí.

Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la cama de Kagome y la abrió. Se metió entre las sábanas y estiró un brazo hacia ella invitándola a que se tumbara junto a él. La mujer sonrió y se volvió para cerrar sus libros, quitarse el pasador y las gafas y apagar la luz de su lámpara. Dejó caer una fina bata mientras iba hacia la cama y se tumbó gustosamente junto a él, extendiendo sus brazos para poder abrazarlo.

…

Se sentó sobre uno de los cojines que rodeaban la mesa del pequeño salón y agarró el mando de la televisión para poner una preciosa película de amor que había visto anunciada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la televisión y aprovechando que Souta le estaba enseñando a jugar a fútbol a Inuyasha, vería esa película. Buscó la cadena descubriendo que aún estaban con la parte final del telediario y se volvió hacia su madre, la cual estaba haciendo cuentas al otro lado de la mesa. No tenía cara de que le estuviera dando muy buen resultado y movía la cabeza mientras suspiraba de forma sonora y realmente preocupante en su opinión.

Dejó el mando de la televisión sobre la mesa y la rodeó para sentarse junto a ella.

- Mamá, ¿todo bien?

Su madre dejó de hacer cuentas y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No te preocupes, Kagome.

Cuando su madre volvió a hacer cuentas, ella también miró el cuaderno descubriendo que el estado de la cuenta bancaria familiar, era en verdad preocupante. Si ocurría algo grave, no podrían pagarlo o no al menos sin renunciar a la comida.

- Mamá, he estado pensado y… bueno…- comenzó- creo que debo pagarte la comida de Inuyasha…- sugirió- y aprovechando que acabo de cobrar….

- De eso nada, Kagome- dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa-, tú estás trabajando muy duro para tener unas ahorros para cuando termines la carrera- puso su mano sobre la de su hija- y quiero que siga siendo así.

- Pero…

- Inuyasha me propuso exactamente lo mismo, ¿sabes?- asintió ante la sorpresa que mostró su hija por la confesión- me dijo además que me daría todo el sueldo si hacía falta pero también lo rechacé.

- Las cuentas…

- No mires eso, hija- cerró el cuaderno- puedo permitirme alimentar una boca más y es cierto que nuestra economía no es la mejor pero también tenemos algunos ahorros por si acaso- le guiñó un ojo- que Souta no se entere de eso o me pedirá una subida de la paga.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario de su madre y se lanzó sobre ella cuando vio que extendía los brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo. Desde la partida de su padre todo se había vuelto muy complicado en la casa pero su madre siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos ellos y un as guardado en la manga.

- ¡Mamá!

Inuyasha y Souta entraron en el salón encontrándose a ambas mujeres. Sonomi resolvía unas cuentas en su libro de cuentas mientras que Kagome veía una película apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Parecía una posición tan natural y el ambiente se sentía tan maravillosamente que ninguno de los dos quiso interrumpir a las mujeres. Se volvieron con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara y salieron de nuevo al patio para intentar jugar a fútbol.

- Inuyasha, yo chuto y tú la detienes.

Inuyasha se preparó para detener la pelota tal y como Souta le había enseñado anteriormente pero la imagen de Kagome con su madre volvió a su mente. Ojala su madre estuviera allí también, deseaba tanto encontrar a esa dulce mujer a la que había llamado mamá. Entonces, cuando detuvo la pelota, le asaltó otro recuerdo consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo.

_Era un niño otra vez, tenía diez años y estaba en la aldea jugando con una pequeña pelota. Unos hombres adinerados de la ciudad le quitaron la pelota mientras jugaba y empezaron a jugar ellos mientras se burlaban de él._

_- ¡Devolvedme mi pelota! – exclamó._

_Ven a cogerla pequeño monstruo- le dijo uno._

_- Quítamela si puedes híbrido._

_El niño corrió hacia él con la clara intención de arrebatarle la pelota pero el hombre se la lanzó a otro y se rió de él en la cara. _

_- ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a otra parte, mocoso?_

_- Los monstruos como tú no son bien recibidos en esta aldea._

_Sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo haría. No mostraría el menor signo de debilidad ante esos hombres aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Su madre le amaba y era lo único que necesitaba._

_- ¡Dádmela por favor!_

_- Ven a por ella._

_Una vez más intentó arrebatársela a uno de ellos pero éste se la volvió a lanzar a otro y así sucesivamente. Él les iba siguiendo e intentaba interferir en el juego para recuperar su pelota pero no había forma. Ellos eran más habilidosos y mucho más grandes. Lanzaban la pelota muy alta y él podría alcanzarla si saltaba pero su madre le había hecho prometer que no mostraría sus habilidades ante la gente del pueblo. Ella decía que le tratarían peor si descubrían que podía combatirles._

_De repente la pelota se le escapó a uno de ellos y se dirigió hacia un pequeño puente que llevaba a un jardín. Lo hombres dejaron de reír y le dieron la espalda para marcharse del lugar. Inuyasha corrió cruzando el puente hasta llegar al jardín y cogió su pelota de entre unos matorrales. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se volvió dispuesto a volver a casa pero entonces vio a su madre allí parada observándola. Feliz por verla, corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cintura descubriendo que ella lloraba. _

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- No te preocupes por mí, hijo._

_Su madre le llevó hasta un lecho de flores junto al río y le sentó sobre su regazo. Le abrazó desde atrás tal y como a él le gustaba y comenzó a cantarle una de esas dulces canciones que tanto le gustaban. No necesitaba caerle bien a todas esas personas mientras la tuviera a ella._

_- Mamá te quiere mucho, Inuyasha- murmuró en su oído- no lo olvides nunca._

_Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el horizonte disfrutando de la belleza de aquel atardecer. Su momento favorito del día era cuando observaba caer el sol junto a su madre, entre sus brazos y disfrutando de su hermosa voz. Ella era la persona más importante de toda su vida, de hecho, era la única persona de su vida y la quería más que a nada. Además, podía asegurar que su madre también le amaba a él y no necesitaba nada más en ese mundo que ese amor._

Abrió los ojos sintiendo un leve pinchazo en las sienes y lo primero que vio fue a Souta arrastrándole al interior de la casa.

- Souta…

- Te ha dado otro de esos extraños ataques- le dijo- te llevaré hasta la habitación para que descanses.

Inuyasha asintió y puso todo lo que pudo de su parte para ayudarle a cargarle hasta la habitación. Al pasar por la puerta abierta del salón fueron vistos por las mujeres y ambas se dirigieron hacia ellos con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Kagome puso ambas manos en sus mejillas e inspeccionó sus pupilas con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Inuyasha?- le preguntó- ¿te ocurrió lo de siempre?

- Sí… pero estaré bien…

Kagome sin creerle demasiado se puso a su otro lado y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudar a Souta a cargarlo. Su madre encabezándolos, los guió hacia la habitación de Souta y le preparó el futón para que pudiera descansar. Entre los dos hermanos, le metieron dentro del futón y le taparon bien. Kagome aceptó el cubo con agua que trajo su madre mientras le acostaban y metió un pañuelo dentro. Sin atender a las quejas de Inuyasha, torció bien el pañuelo y luego lo puso sobre su frente intentando aliviar su dolor.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Se me pasará en seguida…

- Kagome, ¿no debería verle un médico?- le dijo su madre- cada vez tiene más ataques…

- Si ven sus orejas…

- Pero no podemos dejar que esto siga empeorando- le dijo- tendremos que encontrar alguna forma de que un neurólogo le atienda…

Kagome agachó la cabeza sin querer aceptar la realidad. Intentó encontrar algo en su escáner pero ella no tenía suficientes conocimientos en el área de la neurología. Era capaz de darse cuenta de que sus impulsos eran superiores a los normales, podía ver a la perfección el momento en el que sufrió el ataque y cómo reaccionaron sus neuronas pero había algo muy extraño en el escáner, algo que no era capaz de descifrar.

Pasó una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándole con ternura e intentó sonreírle de la forma más tranquilizadora de la que fue capaz.

- Os dejamos solos, ¿vale?- le dijo su madre- si necesitáis algo me llamas.

- De acuerdo.

Su madre y Souta se levantaron y tras echarles un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, cerraron la puerta de la habitación y el sonido de sus pasos fue desapareciendo a lo largo del pasillo.

- Kagome, estoy bien… de verdad…

- Eso no lo sabemos aún- le obligó a estar tumbado con las manos- intenta descansar…

- Recordé a mi madre- le dijo sonriendo por la sorpresa que pudo atisbar en sus ojos- ella era muy guapa, ¿sabes?- suspiró- tenía el cabello del mismo color que el tuyo pero el suyo era muy liso y los ojos azules como el mar…

- Entonces, no os parecéis mucho- acarició su cabello.

- Pero era mi madre- le aseguró- yo la llamaba mamá y ella a mí hijo y me quería mucho.

- Eso es maravilloso, Inuyasha.

Se aseguró de haberle arropado bien y se levantó para bajar la persiana de la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha parecía realmente emocionado por recordar a su madre, se notaba a la legua que la adoraba y hablaba de ella con tanto amor y orgullo que la imagen de su propia madre cruzó su mente. Se alegraba tanto por Inuyasha y ahora que tenían una pista podrían buscarla. Estaba segura de que él deseaba verla.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos aspirando aquel delicioso aroma que manaba de su novia y de repente se encontró con que ya no estaba en la habitación.

_Al abrir los ojos llevaba aquel haori rojo que tanto detestaba ver puesto que siempre le llevaba junto a Kikio y estaba junto a un árbol, un cerezo en flor. La brisa agitaba ligeramente sus cabellos y él ya era un hombre adulto, era obvio por su estatura. A su alrededor se alzaba un precioso paisaje montañoso y a sus pies pudo atisbar una lápida. Se arrodilló ante la lápida descubriendo que tenía un ramo de flores en las manos y leyó horrorizado el nombre. No podía ser, no podía estarle pasando a él. _

_Dejó el ramo sobre la tierra y cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor que atravesaba su corazón como si fuera un puñal. _

Al abrirlos estaba una vez más en la habitación de Souta y Kagome se había tumbado junto a él. Ella le acariciaba tiernamente mientras le murmuraba esas palabras dulces que tanto le gustaba oír y tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres que te deje solo?- le preguntó- igual así puedes dormir…

- ¡No!- exclamó rápidamente- quédate conmigo…

- Pero estoy segura de que quieres intimidad para pensar en tu madre.

Su madre. Una persona que acababa de descubrir que de verdad existía le estaba provocando en el pecho el dolor más grande que jamás pudiera imaginar. Agarró el brazo de Kagome reteniéndola y la miró con una mezcla de frustración y angustia.

- Acabo de recordar que mi madre está muerta…

Ella le observó sin poder creerlo al principio y luego unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. La mujer se inclinó y le abrazó tal y como él lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Continuará…


	13. La vocación de Kagome

**Capítulo 12: La vocación de Kagome**

- Me aburro mucho… - murmuró Inuyasha- ¿por qué sale tan tarde de clase, Kagome?

- Todos los del turno de mañana salen a las dos de clase, Inuyasha- le sonrió la madre- ¿por qué ya no trabajas de mañana?

- Porque entonces cuando yo vuelvo a casa Kagome se va a trabajar y casi no nos vemos…

Sonomi sonrió enternecida por la contestación de Inuyasha y entendiendo a la perfección cómo se sentía y pasó la página de su revista. El día anterior había librado por lo que estuvo haciendo una buena limpieza para que en ese día pudiera descansar bien antes de irse a trabajar. La idea era dedicarse sólo a hacer la comida en ese día pero entonces, una fantástica idea cruzó su mente. Acabaría cansada pero estaba segura de que divertiría a Inuyasha. Además, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que esa revista de culebrones la acabara volviendo loca.

- Inuyasha, ¿me ayudas a ordenar el almacén?

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender. ¿Almacén?, ¿qué almacén? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se podía estar refirieron Sonomi pero aún así asintió y se levantó para seguirla a cualquier parte que le llevara. A Kagome le faltaban más de dos horas así que no perdía nada por entretenerse ayudando a aquella mujer. Agarró los trapos y todos los utensilios de limpieza con los que le fue cargando y la siguió al exterior de la casa. Ella lo llevaba hacia los templos y por un momento sintió miedo de que el abuelo le viera cerca de su lugar sagrado de rezo pero por suerte, el abuelo estaba muy ocupado fabricando esos dichosos amuletos falsos.

Se detuvieron delante de uno de los pequeños templos que rodeaban el principal y vio como ella sacaba una llave para abrir el candado que lo cerraba. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y luego salió una gran humareda de polvo.

- El almacén está peor de lo que me imaginaba- dijo Sonomi- aquí hay mucho trabajo.

Inuyasha se tapó la nariz por la cantidad de polvo que le estaba atacando y observó con creciente interés las cajas en el interior de aquel almacén. ¿Qué habría dentro?

- Lo primero será sacar todas las cajas y luego limpiar las telarañas del techo- fue diciendo Sonomi- luego habría que darle una pasada rápida a las paredes con un trapo y por último barrer y fregar el suelo.

- Entonces, tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Sí- suspiró- ayúdame a sacar las cajas y mientras yo limpio el almacén, tú las limpias.

El hombre asintió obedientemente ante la orden de la madre y entró con ella para sacar las cajas. Sonomi no tuvo que mover un solo dedo para ayudarle con aquellas pesadas cajas porque sorprendentemente, él pudo levantarlas y cargarlas hasta el patio sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Tardó menos de diez minutos en vaciar el almacén entero y dejó que la mujer se adentrara una vez que le hubiera prometido llamarle si se sentía muy abrumada con el trabajo. Él empezó a limpiar a cajas.

Iba por su segunda caja cuando descubrió que aquella no estaba precintada. Sintiendo cierto interés, la abrió y se encontró un montón de libros. Abrió uno y suspiró emocionado por lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella era la madre de Kagome, la reconocería en cualquier parte y estaba mucho más joven, parecía de la edad de su hija. También vio a un hombre que era la viva imagen de Kagome y de Souta. Parecía muy alto, casi tanto como él, era un hombre de complexión fuerte pero no estaba nada gordo, el cabello azabache era idéntico al de Kagome pero era tan liso como el de Souta y sus ojos, sus ojos sin duda alguna eran los preciosos ojos que había heredado Kagome. Aquel hombre, sin duda alguna, era su difunto padre. Sonrió al ver lo feliz que parecía la pareja hasta que se cruzó ante sus ojos la imagen de un bebé, una preciosa niña envuelta en una manta. Reconocería a Kagome en cualquier parte y a cualquier edad. Ella había sido bonita desde que nació, no recordaba haber visto nunca a un bebé tan bonito y tan delicado. Además, los padres la observaban con tal adoración que por un momento la imagen de su madre se cruzó por su mente. Ella también le miraba así, en sus recuerdos se veían como ellos.

- Inuyasha, ¿cómo vas?

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de esconder el libro que había estado fisgoneando cuando apareció la mujer.

- Yo… esto… no pretendía…

- No importa, Inuyasha- sonrió- hace mucho que no vengo a ver esas fotos- suspiró- me recuerdan tanto a Takeo que no soy capaz ni de ver a mi Kagome de niña…

- Lo siento…

- Souta no pudo conocerle- le contó- murió cuando sólo tenía tres añitos… - murmuró- por eso no le echa tanto de menos pero Kagome… ella se siente tan culpable…

- ¿Culpable?- le preguntó sin entender- ¿por qué?

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora- le sonrió- mira- rebuscó dentro de la caja- aquí hay un álbum precioso en el que salen montones de fotos de Kagome…

Aquella frase le distrajo por completo de todas sus curiosidades. La idea de ver a Kagome con todas las edades de su vida, era demasiado tentadora. Agarró con entusiasmo el álbum que le pasó Sonomi y empezó a pasar las hojas observando con detenimiento cada foto, cada recuerdo. Fue tan emocionante ver la primera vez que anduvo Kagome, el momento en el que dijo su primera palabra, su primer cumpleaños, su primera muñeca, su primer día de colegio, etc. Todas las imágenes eran fascinantes y no podía pensar más que en ver muchas más. Entonces, Sonomi le pasó otro álbum y se lanzó sobre él como un animal a su presa. En él, aparecían fotos de una Kagome adolescente comenzando a desarrollar. Se veía realmente hermosa pero nunca parecía divertirse. Había fotos suyas haciendo deberes, estudiando en su habitación, junto a una biblioteca con una matrícula, hablando con profesores y fotos familiares… pero ella ya no salía jugando en las fotos, no parecía hablar con nadie o por lo menos, no parecía querer divertirse con nadie. ¿Cómo una niña que había estado en cientos de fotos jugando con decenas de niños, podía querer quedarse tan sola de repente?

- ¿Por qué ella no se divierte?

- Inuyasha…

- Ella no sale con esas amigas que tiene, ya no juega…

- Sólo ella puede contestarte a eso.

Ella lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro de ello pero no se lo diría, no lo haría porque una vez más consideraba que era el derecho y privilegio de Kagome y conociendo a aquella mujer, lo más seguro era que tuviera razón. Kagome, tenía derecho a tener cierta intimidad y por más que le doliera si no quería contarle algo, debía aceptarlo pero no se quedaría sin saberlo por no preguntar. En cuanto volviera, bueno, después de pasar un rato con ella, le preguntaría.

- Voy a volver a entrar para seguir limpiando, Inuyasha.

- De acuerdo.

Inuyasha agarró de nuevo el trapo que estaba utilizando y tras sacudirlo se volvió hacia la siguiente caja para limpiarla pero se detuvo en seco. Sobre la caja había una especie de rectángulo de color negro. No sabía lo que era pero estaba seguro de que sería algo tan interesante como aquellos libros. Se acercó con cautela y lo agarró percatándose de que estaba dividido como en dos. Se podía abrir como esas carpetas que tenía Kagome en su habitación y usaba tanto. Deshizo el nudo que encontró tras unos segundos de búsqueda y abrió la carpeta quedándose sin aire por la impresión.

Eran dibujos, muchos dibujos y todos estaban firmados por Kagome, ella siempre escribía esos caracteres incomprensibles para él cuando hacía un trabajo. Había dibujos de fruta, de flores, un puente que pudo reconocer, animales y algunos de personas. Sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, corrió hacia el interior del almacén con la carpeta en las manos.

- ¡Sonomi!

- ¿Sí?

- Mira esto.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco junto a ella y abrió la carpeta mostrándole los dibujos que había encontrado.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó la mujer- encontraste los dibujos de Kagome.

- ¿De verdad los hizo ella?

- Por supuesto- le aseguró- Kagome dibujaba mucho cuando iba a secundaria pero un día guardó su carpeta y sus pinturas aquí y no volvió a pintar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que quiso dejar la pintura para ser doctora… - suspiró- a veces veo cómo dibuja sobre las servilletas o en los márgenes de los cuadernos- sonrió- estoy segura de que sigue gustándole.

- ¡Tiene que volver a pintar!- insistió- ella lo hace muy bien.

Sonomi le sonrió y le dio una suave palmada sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo.

- Ella lo dejó, Inuyasha. Ya no quiere seguir pintando.

- Sí que quiere, tiene talento y necesita que la apoyemos.

- Yo apoyaré a Kagome en lo que sea pero no la presiones- le advirtió- o se enfadará contigo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el exterior para limpiar bien el polvo de aquella carpeta. Después de comer se la enseñaría y le pediría que volviera a dibujar.

…..

- La cardiopatía isquémicaes l aenfermedad ocasionada por la arteriosclerosis de las arterias coronarias, es decir, las encargadas de proporcionar sangre al músculo cardíaco (miocardio)**. **Laarteriosclerosis coronaria es un proceso lento de formación de colágeno y acumulación de lípidos (grasas) y células inflamatorias (linfocitos). Estas tres causas provocan el estrechamiento (estenosis) de las arterias coronarias.

Odiaba dar clase con aquel maldito profesor. Finalmente, le había puesto la matrícula en el trabajo salvándola de pagar la asignatura pero eso seguía sin compensarla por el alto nivel de aburrimiento que se respiraba en sus clases. Además, tenían clase con él a última hora. Algunos alumnos se turnaban para quedarse a coger apuntes uno cada día, otros pagaban por los apuntes, otros se marchaban y no volvían hasta el día del examen, otros se quedaban e intentaban copiar como hacía ella y luego había otros que a pesar de quedarse, caían presos del sueño.

- Este proceso empieza en las primeras décadas de la vida, pero no presenta síntomas hasta que la estenosis de la arteria coronaria se hace tan grave que causa un desequilibrio entre el aporte de oxígeno al miocardio y sus necesidades. En este caso se produce una isquemia miocárdica** (**angina de pecho estable**)** o una oclusión súbita por trombosis de la arteria, lo que provoca una falta de oxigenación del miocardio que da lugar al síndrome coronario agudo (angina inestable e infarto agudo de miocardio)**.**

Se empezaba a sentir cada vez más agobiada por el rollo que le estaba echando, por la falta de tiempo para copiarlo sin fracturarse la muñeca y porque sinceramente, quería marcharse ya a su casa para poder ver a Inuyasha. Se le estaba acumulando todo en la cabeza y cada vez empezaba a notar más el peso de los exámenes sobre sus hombros. Tal vez debiera tomarse unas auténticas vacaciones en ese año en vez de pasarlas repasando todo lo que había dado en el año. Ese verano lo disfrutaría junto a Inuyasha.

- La cardiopatía isquémica es una enfermedad que se puede prevenir de forma significativa, si se conocen y controlan sus factores de riesgo cardiovascular. Los principales son: Más prevalencia en personas…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de las sillas arañando el suelo. Ya eran las dos y ningún alumno en esa clase estaba dispuesto a pasar un solo minuto de más en esa aula con aquel profesor. El profesor suspiró viendo a sus alumnos marcharse y se encogió de hombros soñoliento. Entonces, vio en la puerta a un compañero de su facultad y le saludó con la mano. Éste correspondió al saludo pero evitó acercarse para que no le entretuviera.

Kagome se colgó su bandolera como ya era costumbre y miró con cinismo el puesto que deberían haber estado ocupando sus amigas. Al parecer decidieron faltar a clase para ir a comprar zapatos porque aquel profesor era un rollo. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida deseando llegar de una buena vez a su casa.

- Higurashi.

Se detuvo al escuchar su apellido, rezando para que no se tratara de aquel maldito profesor.

- ¿Sí?

Al volverse suspiró aliviada. Se trataba de Makoto Saionji, su profesor de neurología del año anterior. Se había librado por los pelos de que fuera el otro.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Higurashi?

- Claro, profesor.

Era algo extraño que quisiera hablar con ella puesto que ya no era su profesor pero teniendo en cuenta que él siempre había presentado un especial interés por sus estudios, a lo mejor sólo quería preguntar. En el año anterior llegó hasta a presentarse en su casa sin avisar y quedarse a cenar con ellos. Le preocupaba demasiado su carrera y no lograba entender el por qué.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Ikuto?- le preguntó Makoto- necesito hablar a solas con la alumna Higurashi.

- El profesor Ikuto le miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego se marchó de su propia clase obedeciéndole tan solo por su posición un tanto superior a la suya en la facultad.

Makoto se apoyó contra la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ella, por primera vez, se fijó en su físico. No era feo, la verdad. Juraría que era más alto que Inuyasha pero no poseía su musculatura, era muy delgado. Tenía el cabello castaño muy fino y unos preciosos ojos verdes pero la nariz no le favorecía demasiado. Por un momento, le recordó a Adrian Brody.

- ¿Qué desea, profesor?

Él enarcó una ceja y luego recorrió su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Eso la puso muy nerviosa.

- Lo que yo desee en este instante no es lo que me ha traído aquí, Kagome- sacó las manos de sus bolsillos- me gustaría que colaboraras en un proyecto neurológico conmigo.

- Mi especialidad es la cardiología,- le contestó- no es mi campo y no tengo tiempo.

- Tranquila, no necesito que pienses, ni que estudies neurología… - rió- Dios sabe que tú cabecita ya piensa demasiado sola- se irguió- necesito que colabores con algún escáner…

- No- se negó- el año pasado ya le dije que me negaba y me mantengo.

No es que tuviera nada que ocultar. Ella nunca se había hecho un escáner y no creía que tuviera nada muy diferente a los demás pero es que ella era claustrofóbica y a pesar de que no estuviera encerrada, se sentía encerrada en aquella máquina. Una vez, intentó hacerse un escáner en la intimidad de un sábado por la mañana pero tuvo que salir corriendo y se pasó horas intentando normalizar del todo sus constantes. Sin duda alguna, no se haría ningún escáner. Si ni siquiera era capaz de subirse a un ascensor sin que le temblaran las rodillas.

- Me temo que debo insistir- le dijo- serías de gran ayuda…

- Lo siento pero no- le repitió- busque a otra persona.

- Kagome, por favor- insistió- tienes que ser tú.

- Hasta otra, profesor.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero de repente sintió unas manos agarrando su brazo y fue lanzada contra una pared. En menos de dos segundos, tenía sus muñecas atrapadas por las manos del profesor Saionji y se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Kagome, no lo entiendes… - la miró a los ojos- te necesito, a ti y sólo a ti…

- Yo no…

Fue interrumpida por los labios del profesor, por su lengua intentando hacerla sucumbir y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban a lo largo de sus mejillas. Ni aunque le pagaran hubiera correspondido a aquel beso y él debió de darse cuenta porque rompió el beso y la miró horrorizado, la miró como si le hubiera rechazado y de hecho, ella le había rechazado. No deseaba tener nada que ver con aquel hombre. Resentida y enfadada alzó su rodilla y le dio una patada en la parte que sabía que más le dolería. Él chilló de dolor y la soltó. Ella aprovechó para apartarse de la pared y corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral.

- No vuelva a acercarse a mí nunca, ¿me entiende?

No esperó a que él contestara, salió corriendo a través de los largos pasillos de la universidad y entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo de unos de los lavabos y empezó a escupir mientras sollozaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Aquel beso le había causado repugnancia, acababa de perderle el respeto a un profesor que admiraba y ni siquiera podía denunciarle porque no sólo no había nada que probara lo ocurrido sino que además, no era ilegal que un profesor de universidad intentara ligar con una alumna. Se supone que ambos son mayores de edad.

- ¡Ey, nena!- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda- ¿necesitas uno?

Kagome se giró encontrándose con una chica con muy mala pinta ofreciéndole tabaco. Miró la caja, a la chica y luego salió corriendo del baño.

…

- Estaba todo muy bueno, Sonomi.

- Sí, mamá- continuó Souta- hoy te has lucido.

- Mi hija es una experta en la cocina.

Sonomi se sonrojó ante los elogios de todos los hombres y les agradeció encantada tanto peloteo. Entonces, se volvió hacia su hija percatándose de que ella no le dijo nada. No es que deseara que fuera todo el mundo detrás de ella inflándole el ego, es que era muy raro en Kagome. Estaba tan callada que era imposible no darse cuenta de que le ocurría algo y por cómo la miraba Inuyasha, él también debía de haberse dado cuenta.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Kagome?

La única intención de aquella pregunta era que Kagome dijera algo de una buena vez.

- Sí, mamá- recogió su plato- estaba muy bueno, como siempre.

La muchacha se levantó cargando su plato y rodeó la mesa para coger también el de Inuyasha, el de su hermano y el de su abuelo. Los tres hombres la observaron sospechando algo. Los tres sabían que le ocurría algo a Kagome y los tres estaban dispuestos a pegar al canalla que hubiera osado dejarla en esas condiciones.

- Voy a estudiar un poco antes de ir a trabajar.

El abuelo fue el primero en levantarse e ir tras ella. La interceptó cuando aún estaba en la cocina y sacó uno de sus amuletos de entre sus ropas.

- Este amuleto es para ti, Kagome- le dijo- es muy especial porque es una perla auténtica- le explicó- y está hechizado para protegerte.

- Ojala sea cierto… - murmuró- gracias, abuelo.

El abuelo sintiendo que había fracasado se dio media vuelta y se volvió hacia el salón en busca del consuelo de su hija. Kagome mientras tanto, se guardó el amuleto en un bolsillo y cogió el pasillo para ir a su habitación, encontrándose a su hermano pequeño al pie de la escalera.

- ¿Me dejas pasar, Souta?

- Claro, hermanita- sonrió- pero antes- le impidió pasar- tengo algo para ti.

Souta se sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció. Lo cogió con algo duda y lo abrió descubriendo que estaba lleno de calendarios con chicas desnudas. Frunció el ceño y ante la mirada atónita de Souta rompió el sobre en varios cachos con los calendarios rotos. Souta sollozó por la gran pérdida y porque había fracasado intentando ayudar a su hermana.

Kagome suspiró agotada por las tonterías de su hermano y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a irse en primer lugar a la cama a descansar cuando se encontró a Inuyasha y una carpeta que conocía demasiado bien sobre la cama.

- Mis dibujos…

- Esta mañana ayudé a tu madre a limpiar el almacén y los encontré- los señaló- son increíbles.

Kagome se sentó en la cama y abrió la carpeta para volver a ver sus dibujos. No estaban mal pero tampoco eran obras de arte. Le traían tantos recuerdos, tanta nostalgia, tantas sensaciones…

- Deberías dedicarte a pintar y no a la medicina- le dijo- seguro que también ganas mucho como pintora.

No pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

- Inuyasha, no me malinterpretes- le dijo- yo no estoy estudiando para ser doctora sólo por dinero- le explicó- también me gusta la medicina porque así puedo ayudar a otras muchas personas- agarró un dibujo d en paisaje- y es innegable que adoro pintar pero no puedo distraerme ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya casi he terminado con mi carrera- le dijo- sólo me queda un año y cuando sea doctora y tenga un trabajo me pagaré una academia de dibujo para seguir dibujando.

- No necesitas ninguna academia- le aseguró- tu técnica ya es perfecta.

Kagome volvió a reír ante su comentario y comenzó a juguetear con sus utensilios de dibujo. Hacia tantos años que no tocaba todo aquello que casi se le hacía hasta extraño, como si nunca hubiera pintado. Entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

- Inuyasha, ¿me dejarías pintarte?- se levantó- ahora.

- Claro que sí- sonrió- me desnudaré.

- No hace falta- le detuvo con las mejillas sonrojadas- así estás bien.

- Pero estaré mejor desnudo.

Inuyasha lo había conseguido. Su arrogancia, su prepotencia, sus aires de macho ibérico, sus comentarios jocosos, su intento por volver a llevarla hacia el camino que a ella más le gustaba,… le había hecho olvidar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo por aquel desgraciado incidente y no hacía más que provocarle una sonrisa tras otra. Admitía que le daba cierta vergüenza pintarle desnudo pero ella era una artista o así la llamó él y los artistas, nunca debían sentir vergüenza por lo que dibujaban.

Ella se veía feliz de nuevo, entusiasmada mientras le dibujaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas le parecían encantadoras. Kagome volvía a ser ella misma, él había ganado el premio. Ahora bien, la interrogante sobre la muerte de su padre todavía le acosaba. Quería preguntarle por qué Sonomi parecía demasiado dolida para hablarlo (y era normal) pero no se atrevía. Algo le decía, una voz dentro de él, que debía guardar silencio y no meterse en ese asunto. Aunque al margen de todo aquello, también debía averiguar qué era lo que la había llevado a casa tan deprimida. A Kagome le pasaba algo y si ella no lo decía, reclutaría a su madre con él y ambos irían a investigar a la universidad.

Continuará…


	14. Fin de semana en Yokohama

**Capítulo 13: Fin de semana en Yokohama**

Le parecía que se tratara de la afortunada protagonista de un culebrón de esos que ponían en la televisión a las cuatro de la tarde. Que a su familia le hubiera tocado un viaje gratis a Yokohama con todos los gastos pagados era increíble, que fuera para dos personas dando a entender que una pareja también y que su madre se lo hubiera regalado a Inuyasha y a ella, le ponía la guinda al pastel. Aún recordaba cuando su madre le explicó el plan, la emoción con la que hizo su maleta y los gruñidos de su pesado hermano por no ir él. Habían quedado en mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se fueran para que el abuelo no se hiciera daño intentando detenerles. Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de qué era Yokohama, ni se enteraba de lo que le estaba explicando por lo que terminó haciéndole ella la maleta junto a su madre y le arrastró hacia la estación de autobuses con sus pasajes gratuitos. En ese momento, estaban saliendo del autobús y se encontraban ante el hotel más lujoso a el que había acudido en toda su vida. De hecho, era al primero en el que dormía, en los demás sólo estuvo acompañando a sus amigas cuando tenían que llevarle alguna cosa a un familiar.

- ¿Dónde estamos, Kagome?

Kagome se volvió y sonrió ante la evidente confusión en los ojos del hombre. El pobre seguía sin enterarse de nada.

- Esto es un hotel y nos quedaremos aquí los dos solitos un fin de semana enterito.

- ¿Qué es un hotel?- seguía sin entender- y eso de quedarnos solos no suena mal- sonrió.

- Ya lo verás- rió- te va a encantar, Yokohama es un sitio precioso- miró el paisaje con nostalgia- yo estuve una vez aquí con mi padre. Me trajo en coche y jugamos en un precioso parque de aquí…

- Debes echarlo de menos… - murmuró Inuyasha- seguro que lo pasasteis genial.

- No es para tanto- le quitó importancia- ¿cómo voy a echar de menos un parque?

- Me refería a tu padre.

Observó asombrado cómo se producía un cambio radical en el rostro de Kagome. Ella parecía haber perdido la ilusión anterior en cuestión de segundos y agachaba la cabeza en un evidente gesto de tristeza. Quería saber por qué ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de su padre pero estaba claro que el tema, le dolía profundamente.

- ¿Entramos?- quiso distraerla- las maletas pesan.

Kagome se fijó en el equipaje que él cargaba y entonces recuperó aquella luz en sus ojos. Ella volvía a sentirse bien. Agarró su brazo y le guió hacia el interior del hotel de cinco estrellas. Los suelos de mármol la hicieron suspirar, las columnas corintias y la yesería la impresionaron, las alfombras de lujo bajo sus pies la hicieron flotar y la recepción bien atendida por dos hombres vestidos de etiqueta la hizo detenerse en seco. Aquel lugar era un sitio muy elegante y ella vestida de esa forma: sandalias de plataforma, unos piratas blancos ajustados y un top rojo. La gente se le quedaría mirando con esas pintas.

Intentó dar media vuelta y marcharse pero Inuyasha la agarró y la hizo volverse una vez más hacia la recepción.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó desde atrás- yo no me quiero quedar sin nuestro fin de semana a solas…

- Es que… - se encogió- mi ropa no es adecuada para este sitio…

- ¡No digas tonterías!

Le dio un suave empujón para incitarla a continuar y ella sin más remedio avanzó hacia la recepción. Los dos hombres la miraron mal desde un primer momento y no le extrañaba. Ellos de etiqueta y ella vestida de lo que era, una chica de barrio.

- ¿Desea algo señorita? – le preguntó uno.

- Si busca la chabola del pastor- comenzó el otro- está a un par de kilómetros de aquí doblando a la derecha.

La ofendieron. Era cierto que ella no estaba forrada pero tampoco tenían que tratarla de esa forma tan despectiva y despótica. Era un ser humano y tenía sentimientos. Al pasar con el autobús había visto ese hostal que le indicaron descubriendo que era un hostal barato de pesadilla. ¿Por qué ella no iba a poder estar en ese hotel?

- Tengo reserva- le dijo muy seria- a nombre de Kagome Higurashi- continuó- y me gustaría que me enseñaran el libro de reclamaciones- les dijo dándose esos aires de grandeza que ellos se dieron anteriormente con ella- me gustaría quejarme de la falta de educación del personal.

Los dos hombres palidecieron al escucharla y uno comenzó a buscar apresuradamente la llave de su habitación mientras que el otro le ofrecía unos cuantos servicios del SPA gratuitos. Su premio no incluía el SPA del hotel y sería una verdadera maravilla el poder entrar gratis. Agarró la llave y la tarjeta cuando se la ofrecieron y los vales para algunos servicios del SPA.

- Sólo tres vales- refunfuñó- somos dos y además, me gustaría disfrutar más del SPA en lugar de dirigirme al director del hotel…

Los hombres la observaron temerosos de sus palabras, y a continuación le entregaron más de diez vales para los servicios del SPA. Emocionada los agarró todos y después le indicó a Inuyasha que la siguiera hacia el ascensor donde un botones agarró sus maletas. Se paró en seco al ver aquel espacio tan grande pero para ella tan reducido que les guiaría a su piso. Prefería las escaleras mil veces y subiría las que hiciera falta pero no quería delatarse. Se montó junto a Inuyasha y tragó fuerte saliva al ver cómo se cerraban las puertas. El aire ya empezaba a faltarle y respiraba con cierta dificultad pero en pocos segundos la voz de Inuyasha la distrajo de su molesta fobia.

- ¿Qué es eso del SPA?- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ya lo verás, te va a encantar- sonrió nerviosamente por la presión.

- Yo preferiría quedarme en la cama contigo durante todo el día.

El botones los miró un instante y luego volvió la vista al frente. Kagome se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, olvidando por completo su fobia, por las palabras de Inuyasha en público. Ese hombre, no sabía contener su lívido y mucho menos esa boca suya y nunca mejor dicho. Estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

- Inuyasha, mi madre sabe que me encanta ese sitio- empezó a decirle- no se va a creer que yo no haya sacado ni una foto y si no salimos de la habitación…

- Tu madre sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo.

- ¡Inuyasha!

En ese momento se detuvo el ascensor y el botones les indicó con una mano que podían salir. Kagome suspiró aliviada por salir de aquel maldito aparato infernal que tanto odiaba y agarró el brazo de Inuyasha para tenerlo bien pegado a ella. No quería que ninguna mujer rica le hiciera proposiciones indecentes. Le arrastró fuera del recinto antes de que esas puertas volvieran a cerrarse y el botones les guió a través del pasillo hacia su habitación. Era la última de aquel pasillo y tenía unas preciosas vistas hacia la ciudad. Sonrió al ver la inmensa cama de matrimonio, la moqueta beige, las cortinas de seda color vintage, la mesa de cristal, la televisión plana… ¡Era todo maravilloso! Tan rápido como le entregó una pequeña propina al botones, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. En el dormitorio además de la cama, había dos preciosas cómodas de diseño, un inmenso armario y un gran ventanal que daba a una encantadora terraza. Entonces, divisó la puerta del baño y se dirigió hacia él. Quedó totalmente en shock. Los azulejos, los armarios, utensilios, toallas, todo era perfecto. Abrió la puerta que estaba segura de que daría a la bañera o ducha y estuvo a punto de gritar. Era un jacuzzi enorme y junto a él una cabina para la ducha con hidromasaje. ¡Aquel sitio era el paraíso!

- ¿Kagome?

Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha y le dio un apasionado beso antes de correr hacia el salón dejándolo más confundido. Se dirigió a la cristalera que conectaba con la otra terraza y la abrió deseando obtener algo más de aire. No le gustaba tener puertas y ventanas cerradas por muy grande que fuera el espacio. Necesitaba tener una de las dos cosas abiertas para poder respirar.

De repente, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y luego su espalda pegada a el torso del hombre al que adoraba.

- Se te ve feliz- le dio un beso en el cuello- me alegro.

- Es que este sitio es una maravilla- tenía ganas hasta de llorar por la emoción- tenemos que ir al SPA- le dijo- ya.

- Primero podríamos reconocer la cama… - sugirió- parece muy cómoda y como habrá que cambiarse de ropa… bueno… - se sonrojó- nos tenemos que desvestir igual…

- ¿Me estás proponiendo algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Acertaste, pequeña.

Kagome rió y apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar de sus manos. Se escondió tras la mesa de cristal e Inuyasha apoyó las manos en ella desde el otro lado. Estaba dispuesto a cogerla y ella estaba deseosa de que lo hiciera pero antes, quería jugar un rato. Se apartó cuando Inuyasha saltó sobre la mesa y echó a correr hacia el dormitorio siendo seguida muy de cerca por él.

….

- ¡Esto es maravilloso!- exclamó Kagome- me encanta este lugar.

Nunca había entrado en un SPA y el estar sentada en el interior de una piscina climatizada le estaba haciendo derretirse. Tal vez, no estuviera mal ahorrar de vez en cuando para ir a un SPA. Era el lugar ideal para relajarse tal y como a ella le gustaba.

- Podrías ponerte algo encima… - murmuró Inuyasha a su lado.

- No digas tonterías- rió.

A Inuyasha no le parecieron tonterías. Kagome vestía tan solo con unas prendas similares a aquellas que llevaba bajo su ropa. El material estaba claro que era diferente y se notaba mucho más vistoso pero a él no le gustaba que llevara sólo eso en público. El conjunto azulado a rayas realzaba todos sus atributos femeninos a la perfección y otros hombres la miraban como él mismo lo hacía. No le gustaba nada. A él también le miraba alguna mujer, era imposible no darse cuenta pero es que Kagome estaba atrayendo demasiadas miradas y encima su cuerpo mojado en el interior de aquella piscina (como ella la llamó anteriormente) se veía realmente tentador.

- Te están mirando…

- A ti también te miran otras mujeres y no me ves quejarme.

- Pues quéjate- le pidió- pídeme que me vista, que me ponga algo más o que te haga el amor aquí mismo para demostrarte que soy tan tuyo como tú mía.

La mujer se sonrojó ante las atrevidas palabras de Inuyasha y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Habían hecho el amor en su habitación antes de bajar y le había repetido infinidad de veces que le amaba pero él parecía sentir unos celos muy superiores a los suyos propios.

- Inuyasha, no digas esas cosas en público- agarró su brazo y comprobó que nadie le escuchara- claro que nos pertenecemos pero esas cosas se hacen en privado…

- No me hace ilusión que me vean hacerte el amor pero lo haría si con eso consiguiera que dejen de mirarte…

- Inuyasha, estás exagerando.

Kagome se levantó de la piscina dispuesta a marchar hacia otro lado con él cuando vio que más de un hombre la observaba como Inuyasha solía hacerlo. Se fijó en su cuerpo apenas cubierto y no pudo terminar de explicarse el por qué la miraban tanto. Allí había mujeres más impresionantes que ella con bañadores minúsculos aunque claro, ella era la única que no se había operado. Estaba cristalino que más de la mitad de las mujeres de allí tenía una operación o más. Agarró el brazo forzándolo a levantarse y se pasó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras le guiaba hacia la salida del SPA.

- Tal vez tuvieras razón- reconoció- me miraban.

- ¡Menos mal!- exclamó el hombre entrando con ella en el ascensor.

Quiso pedirle que subieran andando por las escaleras pero entonces pensó que mancharían todo el suelo, les verían otros inquilinos y hasta podrían llamarles la atención. Entonces, decidió continuar hablando para distraerse.

- No entiendo por qué me miraban a mí…- suspiró- allí había mujeres muy hermosas…

- Tú eres hermosa- le aseguró Inuyasha.

- Yo no soy tan impresionante como ninguna de ellas.

Inuyasha la observó sin poder creerlo. Kagome no podía estar hablando en serio cuando le decía toda aquella sarta de tonterías. ¿En serio no era consciente de su propia belleza? Pues él no pensaba dejar las cosas así. En cuanto llegaran a la habitación le iba a mostrar lo hermosa que era ella en verdad para que nunca más volviera a dudar de sí misma. Estaba harto de que Kagome dudara de su belleza, su inteligencia, su moralidad y toda clase de facultades que ella poseía. Kagome iba a aprender a gustarse costara lo que costase.

Entraron en la habitación y Kagome se dirigió inmediatamente a la ducha para probar el hidromasaje y quitarse de encima el cloro. Estaba disfrutando de aquella maravillosa ducha cuando sintió las manos de Inuyasha en su espalda.

- Inuyasha, ahora no…

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

Sintió cómo era alzada y sacada de la cabina de la ducha.

- ¡Espera!- se soltó- voy a quitarme el jabón.

Inuyasha permitió que se quitara el jabón y se escurriera el pelo e incluso dejó que agarrara una toalla y comenzara a secarse el cuerpo. Tampoco quería que la muchacha se resfriara. La llevó con él hacia un gran espejo que había descubierto en el dormitorio y la puso ante él. Ella le miró sin entender hasta que le arrancó la toalla y gritó mientras intentaba cubrirse.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero que te mires en ese espejo.

- ¿Qué?- se sonrojó- de eso nada.

Intentó marcharse, correr hacia el baño a por otra toalla y a vestirse con la ropa que dejó allí pero él la agarró firmemente y la obligó a mirarse. La obligó a ver su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo y ella sintió ganas de que la tierra la tragase. Le costaba verse desnuda a sí misma más que ver a otros pero que Inuyasha le pidiera que se mirara y encima delante de él, era demasiado fuerte. Intentó retroceder pero él no se lo permitió, quiso persuadirle pero él parecía estar decidido. Finalmente, se miró.

- Ya me he visto.

- No te has visto bien- le insistió.

- Pero…

- Eres hermosa…

Soltó un bufido siendo recompensada con un pellizco.

- Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo hasta que digas y reconozcas que eres hermosa.

No podía estar hablando en serio. El propósito de mirarse al espejo era hacerle creer que de verdad era hermosa. Se miró pensando una vez más que era una chica corriente y luego le miró a él a través del espejo y pensó una vez más que desentonaba totalmente con él. Inuyasha parecía un modelo sacado de las mejores revistas de moda y ella una chica normal y corriente que no podría aspirar a salir en una revista ni en sus mejores sueños. Ahora bien, en la mirada de Inuyasha volvió a ver algo que siempre la intrigaba. Dio media vuelta sorprendiéndose de que él se lo permitiera y alzó las manos para enmarcar su rostro con ellas. Él la veía en verdad hermosa, por la forma en que la miraba era capaz de darse cuenta de ello y le hacía sentirse hermosa de verdad.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Sí, pequeña?

- Tienes razón.

Inuyasha sonrió ante lo que la mujer acababa de decirle y se atrevió a arriesgarse un poco más.

- Dilo.

- Soy hermosa.

No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó y la besó contento de que ella lo hubiera reconocido. Pensó que le iba a costar más convencerla y de hecho, Kagome parecía decidida a decirle que no pero cuando le miró a los ojos su expresión cambió completamente. A lo mejor ella se había dado cuenta de cómo él la miraba y había sido capaz de verse a través de sus ojos.

- Tengo hambre… - le dijo- ¿pedimos algo?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y cogió el menú que ella le ofrecía para pedir mientras se cambiaba. Había muchas cosas que sabía hacer tras su amnesia pero el teléfono era una de esas cosas que no le salían solas. Tuvieron que enseñarle a utilizarlo y aún así tampoco es que lo usara demasiado. Ésa era una de las pocas veces que iba a usarlo. En pocas ocasiones se encontraba con kanjis que fuera capaz de leer y ésa, era una de esas ocasiones. Mientras espiaba por la apertura de la puerta del dormitorio cómo Kagome se daba crema por todo el cuerpo y se vestía, se llevó el auricular a la oreja sintiéndose extraño y empezó a hablar. Pidió todo lo que sabía que a Kagome le gustaba ya que a él le gustaba todo y se acercó a la mesilla para dejar el teléfono otra vez. Justo en ese instante, salió Kagome de la habitación llevando puesto el vestido que él le regaló mientras se ponía unos pendientes de aro.

- Ahora mismo traen la comida.

- No, quiero bajar al restaurante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Acabo de ver la guía del hotel y tienen karaoke- se llevó las manos al pecho- siempre he querido ir a uno pero son muy caros y éste es gratis.

- ¿Qué es un karaoke?- le preguntó sin entender.

- Tú escoges una canción de las que ofertan y la cantas.

La idea le encantó. Escuchar a Kagome cantando era demasiado tentador como para perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. Agarró el teléfono y volvió a llamar al restaurante diciendo que no subieran la comida ya que bajarían ellos. Observó encantado cómo Kagome giraba sobre sí misma mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo y gruñó pensando en que tendría que vigilarla muy de cerca. Una chica tan bonita vestida de una forma tan inocente, era la tentación de cualquier hombre y más aún de uno con dinero. Allí todos parecían tener mucho dinero mientras que él se percataba cada vez más de que el dinero que ganaba, por muy alto que fuera respecto a los sueldos de sus compañeros de trabajo, no era suficiente para consentir a Kagome todo lo que desearía.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y salieron de la habitación asegurándose de cerrar bien. Por cuarta vez en ese día, se percató de que ella ralentizaba el paso cuando se iban acercando a ese cubículo llamado ascensor. No parecía peligroso por lo que no entendía su renuencia a montar.

- Estoy deseando llegar al karaoke- le dijo nerviosamente- ya sé qué canción voy a cantar- tiró de él hacia las escaleras- mejor si hacemos un poco de ejercicio.

- El ascensor es mucho más rápido.

- Pero…

No le permitió seguir quejándose y la arrastró con él hacia el interior del ascensor. Ella se sujetó con fuerza a su brazo y le clavó las uñas en la piel hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió disparada. Él se quedó parado unos instantes mirando el ascensor para intentar descubrir qué tenía de malo pero al ver que la joven se iba sin él, la siguió.

Él se sentó en la mesa que les indicó el camarero pero ella corrió hacia un pequeño escenario y se subió mientras les iba indicando la canción que deseaba cantar. Impacientemente, se colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo y agarró la cámara que les había prestado su madre. Le pidió que sacara muchas fotos y le enseñó cómo hacerlo antes de que se fueran de clase. Las luces se fueron apagando hasta que sólo quedaba un rayo de luz iluminando a Kagome y empezó a sonar una suave música que incitaba cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla.

**My baby dont care for shows  
My baby dont care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places**

**Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Lana turners smile  
Is something he can't see  
My baby don't care who knows  
My baby just cares for me**

**Baby, my baby don't care for shows  
And he don't even care for clothes  
He cares for me  
My baby don't care  
For cars and races  
My baby don't care for  
He don't care for high-tone places**

**Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even liberaces smile  
Is something he can't see  
Is something he can't see  
I wonder whets wrong with baby  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for me**

**My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places**

**Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Lana turners smile  
Is something he can't see**

**My baby don't care who knows it  
My baby just cares for me**

**My baby don't care for shows  
And he don't even care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me**

**My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for  
He don't care for high-tone places**

**I wonder what's wrong with baby  
My baby just cares for  
Just says his prayers for  
My baby just cares for me**

Cuando la música terminó y el sonido de los aplausos inundó sus oídos fue como despertar del mejor de sus sueños. Kagome tenía la voz de un ángel, literalmente. No sabía cómo ella no podía dedicarse a cantar, se haría millonaria con esa voz. La vibración era magnífica, el tono perfectamente entonado, la melodía suave y sensual, el timbre de su voz no era grave pero tampoco demasiado agudo. Resultaba una voz muy femenina, muy sexi y a la vez daba la impresión de que fuera tan delicada. La volvió a fotografiar antes de que bajara del escenario y se puso un pie cuando llego hasta la mesa.

- Has estado fantástica- le aseguró- tu voz… tú…

Kagome se sonrojó ante los balbuceos del hombre y aceptó su ayuda para sentarse.

- Gracias.

Inuyasha no había sido capaz de decirlo pero sabía a la perfección lo que él quería decirle y le costaba tanto.

- Mientras cantabas llegó la comida pero no fui capaz de comer nada porque yo… bueno… - volvió a sonrojarse- te veías preciosa…

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Estaban empezando a comer cuando se acercó un hombre trajeado y apoyando una mano sobre la mesa se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ella se sonrojó porque él era guapo y porque aquella invasión de su intimidad la ponía nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se acercara tanto a ella.

- ¿Estás libre?

No tuvo tiempo ni a rechazarle.

- Está ocupada- contestó Inuyasha- conmigo.

El hombre miró a la competencia y al percatarse de que Inuyasha era un hombre atractivo, se echó atrás y les dejó solos.

- Le asustaste…

- Eso le pasa por acercarse a mi chica- sonrió.

- ¡Tonto!

Kagome le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y empezaron a comer todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Continuará…


	15. Luna Nueva

Antes de iniciar el capítulo, gracias a la lectora que me aviso de que en los hoteles japoneses estaba mal visto dar propina. No lo sabía. Ahora os dejo leer:

**Capítulo 14: Luna nueva**

Se removió inquieto sobre el colchón de la cama y dio media vuelta arrastrando consigo a la mujer. Ella se agitó aún soñolienta por el brusco movimiento pero luego volvió a dormirse, olvidando lo ocurrido. Él, en cambio, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Le recorría una sensación muy extraña todo el cuerpo y algo en su interior le chillaba que no cerrara los ojos un solo instante. No entendía. ¿Por qué no iba a poder dormir en esa noche? Estaba muy cansado, tenía mucho sueño y en sus brazos a su preciosa novia la cual deseaba dormir tanto como él y no hacía más que molestarla.

- Maldita sea…

Se desprendió con mucho cuidado de los brazos de la muchacha alrededor de su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama. Ella al principio, se sobresaltó por no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pero pronto, fue capaz de recuperarse en sueños y se colocó boca arriba para seguir durmiendo. Se la veía dormir muy apaciblemente y estaba realmente hermosa. El fino y corto camisón de tirantes se enrollaba en sus caderas, las sábanas se encontraban enrolladas de una forma extraña a lo largo de sus bien torneadas piernas y sus brazos se encontraban sobre su cabeza, apoyados en la almohada. Definitivamente, se veía hermosa y realmente tentadora.

Agarró la sábana enrollada en sus piernas y deshizo el entuerto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la muchacha. Estiró la sábana con cuidado y la subió hasta cubrir a la muchacha por la altura de su cintura. La noche se estaba volviendo algo fría y teniendo en cuenta la extraña manía de Kagome por dejar una ventana abierta, lo mejor sería taparla para que no enfermera.

- Dulces sueños, Kagome.

Él se dirigió hacia el baño tapándose la boca para que sus bostezos no la despertaran. Encendió la luz y sin fijarse en nada en particular, se dirigió hacia el retrete diciéndose a sí mismo que no debió beber tanta agua antes de dormir. Estaba empezando a sentir el alivio por descargar todo aquello cuando abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Gritó y se movió asustado.

- ¡Mierda!

Se sacudió la mano mojada y miró asqueado las gotas que manchaban el suelo.

- ¡Joder!- terminó lo que estaba haciendo en un principio- tengo que limpiar todo esto.

Se arregló el pantalón del pijama y se dirigió hacia el lavabo. Primero lavó sus propias manos y luego agarró una pequeña toalla de las tantas que ofrecía aquel baño y la mojó. Se arrodilló con cuidado de no mancharse y comenzó a frotar las baldosas del suelo. Estaba ocupándose de limpiar también la tapa del retrete cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la cisterna.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Inuyasha?- era la voz de Kagome desde fuera- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó claramente preocupada- escuché un ruido desde fuera y ahora otro…

- Estoy bien- le dijo desde dentro- sólo me estaba refrescando…

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo más dolor que cuando se golpeaba normalmente y se levantó del suelo puesto que ya estaba todo limpio. Mientras se acariciaba volvió a mirarse en el espejo y quiso suicidarse. Debía estar alucinando o en mitad del algún sueño. Fijo que estaba soñando, lo que veía reflejado en el espejo no podía ser real. ¡Él no era así! Se llevó una mano a uno de sus musculosos brazos y se pellizcó lo más fuerte que pudo. Sintió dolor y se maldijo porque eso significaba que no se trataba de un sueño.

- Kagome, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La preocupación denotaba cada vez más fuertemente en la voz de la muchacha.

- Creo que me está pasando algo muy raro…

Tragó fuerte saliva antes de poner la mano el picaporte de la puerta y cogió aire. Seguro que eso tenía alguna explicación médica. Abrió la puerta lentamente hasta encontrarse con una Kagome que apenas podía respirar por la preocupación que le estaba provocando. Ella le miró al principio feliz porque estuviera bien pero luego empezó a fijarse mejor y dio un paso atrás asustada.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó intentando que no le temblara la voz- ¿qué ha hecho con Inuyasha?

- Soy yo Kagome.

Era su voz, la ronca voz de Inuyasha. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Pero…

La muchacha le miró con desconfianza pero poco después se fue dando cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de Inuyasha. Tenía el mismo peinado sólo que su pelo no era plateado sino que azabache, como el suyo. Sus monísimas orejas caninas habían desaparecida y poseía un par de orejas donde debía tenerlas. Sus preciosos ojos ya no eran dorados, eran marrones pero la intensidad de su mirada, no se había recudido. La miraba igual que con sus ojos dorados. Observó sus uñas descubriendo que ya no parecían garras y se acercó con mucho cuidado a él para agarrar su mentón. Le hizo abrir la boca y se percató de que ya no tenía sus afilados colmillos. Inuyasha parecía completamente humano y seguía teniendo el aspecto de un modelo. Además, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad, notaba su piel mucho más bronceada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No lo sé… - murmuró asustado- no podía dormir y fui al baño… entonces, me vi en el espejo… yo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello- ¿me voy a morir?

La mujer lanzó una exclamación ahogado por un sollozo ante la idea de que Inuyasha pudiera morirse y rompió la distancia entre ambos para poder abrazarle. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría estar ocurriéndole al hombre pero si algo tenía muy claro, era que no permitiría que él muriera. Haría cualquier cosa para que no le ocurriera nada.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Ayúdame a olvidarme de lo que me está pasando…

Y así lo hizo. Se puso de puntillas y le besó haciendo apego de la mejor forma que se le ocurría para hacerle olvidar. De hecho, ella misma necesitaba olvidarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y concentrarse en el hombre que amaba en un vano intento por quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que él pudiera morir. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era científicamente imposible pero ya había descubierto que con Inuyasha nada era imposible. Él no era humano, no sabía lo que era pero no iba a dejar de amarle fuera lo que fuese.

Sintió como él apretaba su bajo vientre contra su prominente erección y empezaron a moverse lentamente, caminando con cuidado de no tropezar con nada hasta caer sobre la cama. Kagome le hizo tumbarse de espaldas y se movió de forma provocativa sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Acarició su musculoso torso descubierto ya que el hombre no utilizaba nada por la parte de arriba para dormir. Él gimió y eso la excitó. Le excitó saber el poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre e hizo algo que él siempre solía hacerle. Llevó su lengua al lóbulo de su oreja y lamió provocando una respuesta salvaje en el hombre. Él llevó las manos a sus nalgas, sobre sus bragas, y la incitó a abrir sus piernas hasta acabar a horcajadas sobre él, pudiendo sentir de esa manera su grueso miembro contra su sexo. Mordió su clavícula hambrienta de él y continuó bajando mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos y los jadeos de puro placer de Inuyasha.

- Kagome…

Cerró los ojos impaciente al sentir que ella se iba acercando a su bajo vientre y cuando volvió a abrirlos se descubrió en otro sitio.

_Esa cabaña le sonaba muchísimo. Estaba levemente iluminada por un fuego sobre el que se encontraba una olla que desprendía un olor maravilloso. Él estaba sentado sobre un pequeño futón y se miró las pequeñas manos percatándose de que era un niño pequeño, muy pequeño. Tal vez tendría dos o tres años. No tenía garras y su piel se veía bronceada una vez más. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y miró sin terminar de entender su melena azabache. Su cabello era plateado, ¿por qué le tenía del mismo color que su madre en ese momento?_

_De repente, se deslizó la estera que cubría la entrada y pudo ver a su hermosa madre con un cesto repleto de flores en las manos. Ella le miró sonriente y fue hacia él para darle un beso en la frente con la dulzura que sólo podría emplear una madre._

_- La cena estará lista en seguida, Inuyasha- le informó mientras sacaba las flores de la cesta- he preparado tu plato favorito._

_- ¡Qué bien!_

_Inuyasha sonrió ante el anuncio de su madre y empezó a tararear una canción que le solía escuchar a otros niños mientras su madre trabaja con las flores. Seguramente le habían encargado algún otro remedio para alguien del pueblo. Movió los pequeños pies con impaciencia por la espera y la pregunta asaltó de nuevo su mente._

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- ¿Qué pasa, hijo?_

_- ¿Por qué tengo el pelo de otro color?- le preguntó- ¿y mis garas?- pronunció mal sin darse cuenta- tampoco siento los colmillos…_

_Su madre suspiró profundamente, escuchando las preguntas de su hijo, y se levantó del sitio que ocupada para ir a sentarse junto a él. Sabía que algún día Inuyasha empezaría a percatarse de los cambios que sufría su cuerpo durante la luna nueva pero no esperaba tener que enfrentarlo tan temprano. Inuyasha era tan pequeño y tan inocente. Era muy injusto que cualquier niño tuviera que cargar con aquello. No pertenecer ni al mundo de los humanos, ni al de los demonios era muy difícil pero además, perder tu mayor defensa ante ellos durante una noche, era terrible._

_- Inuyasha, los hanyus como tú- le abrazó- durante la noche de luna nueva pierden sus poderes como demonio._

_- Pero mi pelo…_

_- Los humanos no nacen con el pelo plateado Inuyasha…- sonrió- tú como humano tomas el color de mi cabello- le dio un beso en la frente- no tienes que preocuparte mientras yo esté contigo. Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni durante la luna nueva, ni ningún otro día._

_Y lo sabía. Sabía que su madre le protegería de cualquier cosa aún a riesgo de su propia vida y eso le asustaba enormemente. Esa noche, tomó una determinación. No volvería a dormir durante la noche de luna nueva, nunca más. En esa noche estaría en guardia por si algún demonio quería atacarle y protegería a su madre y a sí mismo de cualquier amenaza. Se acabarían las largas noches de penuria que sufría su madre todos los meses._

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo y agarró las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas mientras gruñía de sobre manera. Estaba en la habitación otra vez, como hombre y humano y Kagome acababa de hacerle sentir realmente bien. Llevó sus manos a sus hombros y la hizo deslizarse sobre él hasta que su boca alcanzó la suya. La devoró sin la más mínima piedad disfrutando de sus gemidos, las sacudidas de su cuerpo, el sabor de la mujer mezclado con el suyo. Así que por una noche era completamente humano y vulnerable. Aprovecharía ese momento para poder perder el control totalmente con su novia. Como hanyu siempre trataba de contenerse ya que le aterraba la idea de poder clavarle aquellas garras o esos afilados colmillos. Pero como humano, iba a poder desfogarse totalmente con su mujer.

- Te amo, Kagome.

- Y yo a ti…

Sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer y se sentó en la cama arrastrándola consigo. Él estaba completamente desnudo mientras que ella llevaba aquel pecaminoso camisón y las bragas. Dispuesto a solucionar aquel pequeño detalle, colocó las manos sobre sus muslos y fue levantando el camisón mientras iba acariciando la suavidad de su piel. A veces le parecía que toda ella era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Le sacó el camisón por la cabeza y ahuecando sus manos en sus nalgas, hundió su cabeza entre sus pechos y empezó a besar y a lamer todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

- Mmm… Inuyasha…

Sonrió satisfecho por sus gemidos y ante su mirada sorprendida, todo a su alrededor volvió a cambiar.

_Estaba él como humano una vez más, era adulto y volvió a llevar aquel dichoso haori encima. Delante de él había una mujer bastante guapa que le observaba sonrojada. Él tenía un brazo apoyada contra la pared impidiéndole escapar y su mano libre, agarrando uno de sus pechos. Era la primera vez que tocaba la redondez femenina de un seno y si su madre le pillaba en su forma de humano cortejando a una muchacha del pueblo le castigaría por desobedecerle. Estaba seguro de que ella deseaba que tuviera una novia pero que engañar a una muchacha haciéndose pasar por humano, le parecería repugnante. A él mismo se lo parecía pero nunca había tocado pecho y le empezaban a hacer burla los otros muchachos del pueblo._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?- le preguntó a la joven._

_Ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera le había reconocido como Inuyasha, ella sólo veía a un joven humano de muy buen ver que se había fijado en ella precisamente. Estaba muy emocionada y cuando se le contara a sus amigas se morirían de envidia. Además, si era lista puede que hasta consiguiera un marido y a juzgar por su vestimenta, él debía poseer cierta riqueza. Muy pocas personas podían pagar esas ropas._

_- Ejem._

_Ambos se volvieron hacia la persona que osaba interrumpirles e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Era su madre, le había descubierto._

_- Señor Tenpa- inventó un nombre- le estamos esperando desde hace mucho rato, ¿viene?_

_Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza temeroso de que su madre pudiera revelar su verdadera identidad y tras dirigirle una mirada apenada a la muchacha, se marchó tras ellas._

_- ¿No puedo creer lo que estabas haciendo?- le regañó su madre._

_- Yo… es que… bueno…_

_- No hay excusas, Inuyasha._

_Su madre se detuvo en mitad del oscuro camino y se volvió hacia él con los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_- Inuyasha, yo quiero para ti una mujer que te quiera tal y como eres- acarició su mejilla- que te quiero siendo un hanyu._

_- Eso no ocurrirá nunca, mamá- murmuró- además tampoco quiero a una humana, quiero a una youkai- se cruzó de brazos- los humanos son débiles…_

_- Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste a por una humana?_

_- Eso era sólo diversión…_

_Su madre le miró horrorizada y entonces supo que no debió expresarse así. Ella era muy tradicional y pura, no toleraba esa clase de comportamientos._

Volvió abrir los ojos atormentado por los recuerdos y sintió que su cuerpo entero ardía, traspiraba mucho más de lo normal y su miembro le estaba torturando como nunca. Deseaba tirarse sobre ella y mostrarle todo lo que podía hacerle. La mujer volvió a besarle satisfecha por el trabajo de sus manos y sus labios y lo llevó a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez, él se puso sobre ella y sujetó sus muñecas mientras ascendía a lo largo de su delicioso cuerpo. A pesar de haber estado con la cabeza en otra parte, todo su cuerpo había seguido reaccionando ante ella y había continuado calentándola.

Le hizo abrir las piernas y abrió su boca hambrienta contra su sexo embistiéndola una y otra vez con su lengua. Amaba su sabor, amaba su olor, amaba sus gemidos de puro éxtasis, amaba sentirla convulsionarse cuando él la llevaba a la cumbre del placer, y sobre todo, la amaba a ella incondicionalmente. Hacerle eso a cualquier otra mujer no hubiera tenido ningún sentido y daba gracias una vez más por no haberse acostado con ninguna otra mujer. Kagome era la primera y sería la única. Ella no era una youkai tal y como él exigía en su recuerdo pero le daba exactamente igual, la quería tal y como era y ella a él. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Kagome era todo lo que su madre había deseado para él y no era tan malo que fuera humana.

- Kagome…- gimió su nombre extasiado por su sabor- mi Kagome…

Colocó ambas manos en sus muslos y levantó sus rodillas hasta tenerlas sobre sus hombros y poder obtener así un ángulo mejor. Ella intentó resistirse pues aún era muy tímida con esas cosas pero él no se lo permitió. Ignorando su minúscula resistencia continuó con su labor hasta sentir que todo el cuerpo de la mujer vibraba. Ella había llegado exactamente a donde él quiso llevarla y era el momento de que ambos se unieran.

- Ven aquí… - le pidió ella.

Obedientemente volvió a tumbarse de espaldas tal y como ella pedía y observó como la muchacha se subía sobre él. Su sexo rozaba su atormentado miembro y ella le miraba como tanto le gustaba.

- Hazlo… - le pidió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó hacia abajo consiguiendo que su miembro la fuera penetrando lentamente. El placer fue súbito para ambos y gimieron por la unión. Inuyasha colocó sus manos en las caderas de Kagome para guiarla en un delicioso movimiento y ella sumisa a sus órdenes pero a la vez tomando el mando del acto, empezó a mover sus caderas contra las suyas.

Relajó todo su cuerpo sintiendo el placer que le proporcionada el acto con Kagome y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para luego volver a encontrar en un paraje diferente.

_Volvía a ser humano y estaba en un bosque. Era de noche, estaba todo demasiado oscuro y el ruido de unas risas demoníacas le acosaba. Durante años había hecho cualquier cosa para sobrevivir durante las noches de luna nueva e iba a seguir haciéndolo hasta el día de su muerte. En ese mundo cruel e injusto en el que había nacido, sobrevivía únicamente el más fuerte. Podías elegir entre cazar o ser cazado y él se negaba a ser la presa de nadie. Él era un depredador por naturaleza y continuaría siéndolo hasta el maldito día de su muerto y ese día, aún se le antojaba muy lejano._

_Corrió entre los arbustos, apartó cientos de ramas, sintió el dolor que su débil cuerpo humano le proporcionaba por cada arañazo que sentía y un extraño sentimiento de soledad que también le acosaba siendo hanyu pero como humano, se volvía más y más intenso. Necesitaba a alguien, tal vez unos amigos o tal vez, una novia. Alguien que cubriera ese maldito hueco en el pecho y terminara con todas sus pesadillas. _

_Se paró en seco al llegar a un árbol gigantesco de ramas robustas y percatándose de que los demonios aún estaban demasiado lejos como para verle, empezó a treparlo. Si se escondía allí arriba no le encontrarían y la lluvia cubriría su olor. Estaba seguro de que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, la había sentido como hanyu y al subirse a la primera rama, cayeron las primeras gotas sobre su rostro. Empezaba la lluvia y con ella se volvería indetectable para cualquier de aquellos demonios. Se apoyó contra el tronco en una de las últimas ramas y aprovechó una pequeña abertura entre unas hojas para espiar el claro. Los demonios habían llegado y le estaban buscando, intentaban olerle pero su rastro ya había desaparecido por el agua. Cayó un fuerte rayo que resonó por todo el bosque y cuando sonó el trueno, el sonido de una flecha cortó el aire. Vio como una luz violeta atravesaba el claro y se clavaba en el primero de los demonios y luego otra segunda luz terminó con la vida del segundo._

_Una mujer sucia y herida, surgió de entre unos matorrales y él al instante supo que era una sacerdotisa y además, era fuerte. Si no emitía ningún ruido ella no le vería y le daba rabia tener que admitirlo pero en su estado, estaba demasiado débil como para combatirla. Sin poder resistir la tentación volvió a mirar y se percató que ella miraba hacia su rama. No podía ver su rostro con claridad por culpa del campo de visión y la percepción de la profundidad tan reducida de un humano pero sabía que ella miraba hacia allí. No podía haberle descubierto, era una simple humana._

_- Sé que estás ahí- le dijo desde abajo con voz autoritaria._

_¿Cómo lo sabía? Por muy sacerdotisa que fuera, sólo era un ser humano._

_- ¿Estás esperando a que caiga para lanzarte sobre mí?- la mujer tosió- ¿buscas la esfera?_

_¿Esfera?, ¿qué esfera? Él sólo buscaba huir de ese par de demonios._

_- No dejaré que te la lleves- le aseguró- si intentas acercarte, te mataré._

_¿Para qué iba a acercarse? En la copa de ese árbol estaba seguro. Se encontraba bien cobijado de la lluvia, no hacía demasiado frío, su rastro había desaparecido. Era el lugar perfecto para esperar a que amaneciera y aquella mujer parecía obsesionada con que iba a matarla. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia abajo y entonces vio que ella estaba en el suelo. ¿Estaría inconsciente? Cualquier demonio que pasara por allí podría matarla o hacerle algo mucho peor. Ella estaba totalmente indefensa y él no la conocía, no debería importarle pero sin saber por qué, se vio a sí mismo bajando del árbol hasta encontrarse sobre las raíces. La mujer en verdad estaba inconsciente y aunque sus heridas no eran nada graves, si la dejaba allí moriría. Se acercó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla hasta ella y se acuclilló a su lado. Era guapa a pesar de que todo aquel barro adherido a su piel desfavoreciera su rostro. _

_- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- se preguntó en voz alta- ella no lo haría por mí…_

_A pesar de sus bien acertados pensamientos, pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la mujer y otro por detrás de su espalda y la levantó en volandas. No muy lejos de allí había una aldea, la llevaría hasta allí._

- Inuyasha…

La imagen de Kikio desapareció de sus ojos para ser sustituida por una que se le antojó mucho más hermosa. Kagome sobre él, completamente desnuda, jadeando mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez y sus caderas danzando de forma descontrolada contra las suyas. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ni por qué todos esos recuerdos le asaltaban mientras estaba haciendo algo tan importante con su novia pero no permitiría que volvieran a interrumpirles. De un tirón hizo que la mujer cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón y volvió a penetrarla. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se unió con él en un apasionado beso mientras ambos llegaban a la cumbre.

….

Abrió los ojos sintiendo cierta pesadez por las escasas horas de sueño y acarició la espalda de Kagome con extremada suavidad. Ella dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro y sus brazos y sus piernas rodeando su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para comprobar que sus recuerdos no le mintieran y efectivamente, tenía sus orejas caninas. Levantó un mechón de cabello viendo su habitual color plateado y de camino pudo ver sus garras. Volvía a ser el Inuyasha de siempre.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró la muchacha con los ojos aún cerrados- ¿estás despierto?

- Shhhhhhhh- besó su coronilla- sigue durmiendo.

- No…

La muchacha, desobedeciendo la petición de su novio, se incorporó en la cama y estiró sus brazos proporcionándole a Inuyasha la visión de sus senos desnudos. El hombre sintió una inmediata erección y la observó con deseo contenido. La tocaría sólo si ella también lo deseaba, no quería que se sintiera obligada si estaba cansada. Ella se volvió sonriente y entonces, se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Inuyasha, tus orejas… tu pelo…

Le miró sin poder entender. Primero aquel extraño cambio en la noche anterior y ahora volvía a ser el de siempre. No lograba entender lo que ocurría con Inuyasha y cada vez estaba más y más confundida.

- Vuelvo a estar como siempre… - sonrió- ¿te molesta?

La idea de que Kagome le quisiera más como humano que como hanyu le inundó. Él sólo podía ser humano una vez al mes.

- Sabes que me gustas tal y como eres… pero… - miró hacia otro lado- Inuyasha, esto no es normal…

- Tengo que decirte algo que he recordado.

Inuyasha se incorporó para estar a su misma altura y sujetó las manos entre las suyas. Esa mujer era la persona más importante de su vida y tenía que compartir con ella aquel secreto que se le estaba revelando cada día más claro. Ojala ella no se asustara, ojala no quisiera alejarse de él, ojala no le odiara.

- Kagome, soy un hanyu.

Continuará…


	16. Amigos

**Capítulo 15: Amigos**

No le dirigía la palabra. Desde que en esa fatídica mañana tras su transformación le había confesado su posición como hanyu, ella no le dirigía la palabra. No quería pensar nada malo de Kagome, ni echarse a sí mismo la culpa de nada pero el pensamiento de que ella ya no le quisiera, le asaltaba continuamente. Ella al decirle aquello había seguido insistiendo como si no le creyera…

_- Inuyasha, deja las bromas- le regañó- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Te lo acabo de decir, Kagome- agarró sus manos- llevo unos días recordando algunas cosas y ahora sé con seguridad que soy un hanyu…_

_- ¿Y desde cuándo lo suponías?- le preguntó en un susurro._

_- Hace una semana, cuando me metiste en ese sitio tan raro…_

_La muchacha agachó la cabeza y soltó sus manos del agarre de las suyas._

_- Y aparte de eso… ¿recordaste algo más?_

_- Bueno… ya te dije que recordé a mi madre y… - no sabía si era buena idea decírselo- a una tal Kikio…_

_- ¿Quién es Kikio?- se apresuró a preguntar ella._

_- Una amiga…_

_Intentó acariciar su espalda pero ella se apartó como si el contacto con su piel le quemara. ¿Qué le ocurría?_

_- ¿Kagome?_

_- Vístete- le dijo- vamos a desayunar._

_- ¿Nos duchamos juntos?_

_- No._

Fue borde, seca y cortante y las pocas palabras que había recibido desde aquel día habían resultado ser similares. Kagome debía odiarle, debía pensar que era un monstruo y él no quería pensar en eso. Se negaba a creer que esa mujer a la que tanto adoraba pudiera albergar semejantes pensamientos. Ella le había demostrado ser una persona que veía el interior de las personas y le había reiterado en cientos de ocasiones que le amaba tal y como era. Tenía que estar pasando algo que se escapara de su control y no deseaba que continuara siendo así. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagome cuanto antes.

Se levantó del futón sobre el que estaba tumbado y se encontró en seguida con el rostro lleno de babas de Souta. Ese chico tenía serios problemas salivares mientras dormía y además roncaba como un hombre anciano.

- Buenos días, Souta.

El muchacho se removió inquieto durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras movía su mandíbula en un claro intento por cerrar la boca.

- Buenos días…

Inuyasha se levantó del futón y agarró la mano de Souta para ayudarle a levantarse cuando le pidió ayuda. El muchacho se irguió con su ayuda y se pasó la manga del pijama por toda la cara para limpiarse la humedad.

- ¿No has dormido con Kagome?

- Ella no me lo ha pedido…

Souta le puso una mano sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo y luego se dirigieron juntos hacia al pasillo para bajar a desayunar. Ambos observaron sin poder terminar de creerlo la puerta de la habitación de Kagome cerrada. A esas horas su habitación solía estar abierta y podía verse la ventana abierta dejando entrar aire fresco y la cama hecha. Pero en ese día, parecía como si Kagome continuara durmiendo y de hecho, Inuyasha no pudo atisbar a oír nada con su avanzado oído. Ella o estaba durmiendo, o estaba tumbada sin hacer nada.

Se miraron algo confusos y continuaron su camino hacia la cocina intentando evitar el despertarla.

- Buenos días, abuelo.

- Buenos días, señor.

El abuelo levantó la vista de su periódico y les dirigió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia el salón. Con el paso de los días, el abuelo le estaba cogiendo cierta confianza a Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa como todos los días pero Sonomi no estaba preparando la comida, cosa que les resultó realmente extraña. Además, se podía ver el desayuno de Kagome intacto por lo que ella no habría bajado aún.

Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares y empezaron a devorar su desayuno cuando un olor realmente familiar llegó a las fosas nasales de Inuyasha. Dejó la tostada que estaba masticando sobre el plato y se levantó con mucho cuidado para evitar perder el rastro. Estaba seguro de que aquel olor le había inundado antes, no podía haber ningún margen de error. Olía a gato salvaje, olía a madera y a pino y también olía a una mezcla de cuero y perfume femenino. Sin saber por qué tres nombres cruzaron su mente: Kirara, Miroku y Sango.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Inuyasha?

- Ahora vengo.

Salió al pasillo a toda prisa y sin demorarse un solo segundo se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. ¡Estaba abierta! Podía ver a Sonomi con su paño de la cocina en las manos y a un hombre y a una mujer hablando con ella. También había una pequeña gata jugueteando por el suelo con unas hojas.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó la mujer.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, amigo.

Ellos le conocían y juraría que él también los conocía. El hombre compartía su misma estatura, parecía poseer una musculatura inferior a la suya, su cabello era castaño recogido en una minúscula coleta, tenía la tez ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos color gris metálico. Sus ropas negras y moradas y el bastón que cargaba le resultaban ciertamente familiares. La mujer, en cambio, parecía ser de la misma estatura de Kagome, se la veía delgada pero a la vez fuerte y bien entrenada, su cabello era similar al del otro hombre pero ella lo llevaba mucho más largo, su tez se veía muy clara y poseía unos ojos castaños que creía recordar. Ella vestía un precioso kimono rosa y verde y cargaba sobre su espalda un boomerang gigante que sin saber por qué, él sabía que se llamaba Hiraikotsu. Incluso aquella gata blanca con manchas negras y más colas de las que en ese momento le apetecía contar, le resultaba familiar.

- Inuyasha- le llamó Sonomi- estas personas dicen conocerte.

No tuvo ni que acercarse porque en seguida se vio rodeado por los brazos de la mujer y el hombre. Ambos parecían haberle echado de menos.

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Inuyasha- le dijo la mujer- esta mujer nos ha explicado que no recuerdas nada.

- Yo…

- Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí- continuó el hombre- un conjuro de ese calibre no puede ser usado todos los días…

- Pero…

- Debemos volver cuanto antes y continuar buscando la esfera- siguió la mujer- Naraku nos tomará la delantera si no hacemos algo.

- ¿Quién es…?

- No podremos marcharnos hasta dentro de un par de semanas- le interrumpió el monje- es un conjuro demasiado costoso.

- ¿Qué haremos en tanto tiempo?- le preguntó nerviosamente la mujer- ¡Naraku podría encontrar toda la esfera!

- Podríamos intentar volver al momento en el que lancé el hechizo y asunto arreglado- sonrió- con que aparezcamos uno o dos segundos después para evitar un colapso entre nosotros bastaría.

- Eso suena bastante bien.

- ¡Callaros de una vez!

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó al sentir unas terribles jaquecas asaltando sus sienes. Volvían los recuerdos y parecían querer asaltarle todos a la vez. Se descubrió cerrando los ojos mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en una aldea vestido con aquel haori que ya tanto conocía.

_Ante él estaba ese hombre, ese tal Miroku y le amenazaba enseñándole una mano cubierta por unas cuentas sagradas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_- Retrocede si no quieres ser adsorbido._

_- ¿De qué hablas, monje?- gruñó- no tengo ningún miedo de tu estúpida mano._

_- Tú lo has querido._

_El monje se arrancó las cuentas de la mano enguantada y ante su cara de sorpresa se abrió un gran agujero negro que empezó a adsorber todo lo que le rodeaba. Tuvo que clavar sus garras en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrado por él y aún así sintió como su agarre iba cediendo. Aquel monje de verdad podía matarle, poseía en su mano un arma demasiado poderosa. _

_- ¡Maldito monje! – exclamó- no puedo perder ante ti- murmuró- ¡tengo que matar a Naraku!_

_El monje le observó durante unos instantes mientras asimilaba las palabras del hanyu que trataba de resistirse inútilmente a su vórtice y luego cerró la mano y volvió a colocarse las cuentas. Vio como el hanyu se estampaba contra el suelo al dejar de ser arrastrado y se fue acercando con cierta cautela. No sabía hasta qué punto eran ciertas sus palabras pero si de verdad podía hacer algo por ayudarle sería bien recibido. No le vendría nada mal contar con una ayuda demoníaca por muy pecaminoso que sonara._

_- Yo también deseo matar a Naraku._

_- ¿Por qué un monje desearía algo así?- preguntó Inuyasha sin entender._

_- Porque él maldijo a mi abuelo con este vórtice- le enseñó la palma de su mano- el vórtice llegado a cierto punto me adsorberá y con él desaparecerá toda mi estirpe si no tengo un hijo antes- cerró los ojos y suspiró- vi como mi padre era devorado por su propio vórtice y el mío me adsorberá antes que a él si no mato a Naraku._

_Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza habiendo escuchado atentamente la historia del monje que anteriormente había querido matarle y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse cuando se la ofreció._

_- Juntos podríamos vencerle- le propuso- a ninguno de los dos le vendría mal contar con la ayuda del otro._

_- No me gusta trabajar en equipo- sonrió- pero necesito los fragmentos de la esfera- le dio la mano- yo me quedo la esfera y tú rompes la maldición._

_- Trato hecho- asintió- pero te advierto que su guardiana original no te lo pondrá fácil._

_- Conozco a Kikio- le aseguró- ella me está esperando en su aldea para que continuemos con el viaje._

_- ¿Seremos tres?- sonrió- viajar con una mujer sería estupendo… - suspiró._

La escena fue desapareciendo lentamente para dar paso a un escenario muy diferente.

_Se encontraba en un descampado y todo a su paso parecía haber sido destruido. Miroku y Kikio se encontraban junto a un árbol observándole mientras que una mujer se lanzaba sobre él con una espada en mano. La esquivó y pudo ver a la distancia a un demonio camuflado con la piel de un mono blanco observándolos. El monje y la sacerdotisa también debieron divisarles puesto que salieron corriendo tras él con sus armas en mano. Él, en cambio, tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de la mujer._

_- Te repito que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu familia- le aseguró- ni siquiera he estado nunca en la aldea de los exterminadores._

_- ¡No mientas demonio!_

_La mujer evitando escucharle le volvió a atacar con su katana pero él la esquivó hábilmente y dio una voltereta en el aire para colocarse a una distancia prudencial._

_- Sango- la llamó recordando su nombre- Naraku te ha engañado- quiso explicarle- no es la primera vez que lo hace._

_- ¡Mientes!_

_Sango corrió de nuevo hacia él pero le sorprendió cuando en vez de intentar cortarle, lanzó una especie de cápsula que el cortó en el aire en un acto reflejo. Instantáneamente empezó a brotar un fuerte veneno por el que tuvo que contener la respiración. Se puso la manga de su haori ante la nariz y de una patada desarmó a la mujer para luego lanzar bien lejos la mascarilla que la protegería del veneno. Iba a marcharse pero su conciencia, la cual no hacía más que darle problemas en los últimos días, le obligó a coger a la mujer y sacarla de la humareda. La llevó hasta un sitio seguro con él y entonces la soltó._

_- ¿Por qué me salvas?- le preguntó sin entender- yo intenté matarte…_

_- Yo no quiero hacerte daño- le espetó- y tampoco le hice daño a tu familia pero tú sigues sin creerme- dijo al ver como ella intentaba desmentir sus palabras- así que ven conmigo en busca de Naraku y descubre el engaño por ti misma._

_Sango le observó sintiendo cierta confusión al principio pero luego asintió con la cabeza aceptando su propuesta. Si de verdad la estaban engañando el culpable pagaría muy caro. _

_- Llévame contigo en su busca- se dejó agarrar- pero si me mientes…_

_- Si de verdad consideras que te mentí, me sentiré decepcionado- sonrió- pero te concederé tu lucha y que gane el mejor._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza satisfecha por su respuesta y se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque para seguir el rastro que había dejado Naraku y sus perseguidores._

El paisaje volvió a transformarse ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha y al abrir los ojos se encontró una vez más en el patio del templo Higurashi. Sonomi le abrazaba contra su hombro mientras que Miroku y Sango trataban de reanimarle con bastante ahínco. No podía creerse que se hubiera desmayado delante de ese par. Estaba recordando cada vez más y más momentos con ellos y podía darse cuenta de que eran sus amigos, de que eran humanos y de que él estaba quedando como un debilucho por desmayarse. Vio como el monje llevaba su mano hacia uno de los muslos de la madre de Kagome y sintiendo cierta rabia, le agarró.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla monje pervertido- le amenazó.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Sango se lanzó a abrazarle- vuelves a ser tú- sonrió- nos recuerdas.

- Claro que os recuerdo… - murmuró incómodo por el abrazo- pero, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

- Le hemos explicado todo a esta mujer- intervino Miroku- ella nos ha contado lo que sabe de tu llegada y todo lo que ha ido pasando con tu pérdida de memoria- le explicó- ¿recuerdas que estábamos buscando a un demonio en el bosque?

- Creo que sí- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- yo intenté cortarle y salió algo de su interior…

- Estaba hechizado- le interrumpió Sango- era una trampa para ti, para enviarte muy lejos…

- ¿Cómo de lejos?- preguntó perplejo.

- Quinientos años en el futuro- le contestó Sonomi.

No podía creérselo. Él era un hanyu, Miroku y Sango eran sus amigos, Sonomi era la madre de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo y él pertenecía a otra época, lejos de ella. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando todo aquello a él? Ojala no hubieran ido a buscarle y el mundo se fuera a pique. No le importaba nada mientras que pudiera estar con Kagome.

Sintió como algo se subía sobre su regazo y al bajar la vista pudo ver a Kirara maullando en busca de algo de atención. Acarició su lomo con delicadeza y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Naraku ha encontrado dos fragmentos más de la esfera- le informó Miroku- intentaremos volver cuando el hechizo esté listo al punto en el que dejamos nuestra época para evitar que obtenga más.

- Y hay algo más- Sango agarró su mano- es sobre Kikio.

- ¿Kikio?

Sin darse cuenta se percató de que Kikio era importante, muy importante para él. No ocupaba el puesto de Kagome, eso era imposible pero recordaba haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas que lo ocupara. Él estaba enamorado de esa sacerdotisa, lo estuvo durante mucho tiempo y no sabía si todo resquicio de amor que sintiera por ella había desaparecido. Amaba a Kagome sin duda alguna pero no sabía cómo serían las cosas si la sacerdotisa volviera a estar ante él. Había algo que le ataba a ella y también había algo que la ataba a la otra mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa con Kikio?- la buscó con la mirada- ¿dónde está?

- Nos ha traicionado- contestó Miroku- tú acabaste aquí por su culpa, estoy seguro.

- ¿Tienes pruebas?

La pregunta sonó más a un ataque que a simple curiosidad y se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

- No pero ella estaba donde debías estar tú cuando desapareciste… - conjeturó- y además, no la hemos vuelto a ver desde ese día…

- Igual está en peligro- Kagome estaba salvo así que tendría que proteger a Kikio- ella es una sacerdotisa y mi amiga, nunca me haría daño…

- Pero…

Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más en contra de Kikio.

- Sigues enamorado de ella… - murmuró Miroku- Sonomi nos explicó que estabas con su hija y yo pensé que no querrías venir por eso pero está claro que esa chica te da igual…

- ¡Kagome me importa muchísimo!

- Pues olvídate de Kikio- le espetó Sango- ella te ha traicionado y tú vas a hacerle lo mismo a otra chica como te vayas así…

No sabía si era verdad que Kikio le hubiera traicionado, él no recordaba con claridad lo que pasó en aquel momento pero tenía muy claro que debía aclarar todo con Kagome. Ella no se merecía toda esa mierda.

…..

Después de tanto tiempo sin llevarlo puesto se le hacía realmente extraño vestir con su haori. Era la prenda que su madre le había regalado, su prenda única y favorita y su mayor protección ante ciertos enemigos. Pero después de unas semanas vistiendo como un humano de esa época, todo se le hacía extraño. De todas formas, debía reconocer que se sentía mucho más cómodo y estaba más acostumbrado que a llevar los apretados vaqueros o aquel molesto uniforme de trabajo.

- ¿Pretendéis que me crea todo eso? – se burló Souta.

- Es cierto- le aseguró Sango.

- Me creeré lo que tú quieras si pasas un ratito a solas conmigo- le dijo Souta mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello- seguro que eres muy divertida.

Sango se sonrojó intensamente ante la osadía del muchacho y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él para darle donde más le dolía cuando el bastón de Miroku se interpuso entre ella y el muchacho.

- ¡Mantened las distancias!- exclamó- no tenemos tiempo para riñas estúpida.

- Inuyasha, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?- le preguntó Sonomi.

- Yo…

Marcharse era algo que cada vez le sonaba peor aún. Marcharse requería abandonar a Kagome después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y quedarse suponía abandonar a Kikio y a sus amigos quienes también eran muy importantes. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Te marchas?

Esa voz, aquel olor… era demasiado conocido para él, demasiado delicioso.

- ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- le miró- ¿quiénes son estas personas?

- ¡Guao!- exclamó Miroku- buena elección, amigo.

Poco después se escuchó un ruido similar al de una mano abofeteando el rostro de alguien y Miroku se apartó del grupo para evitar más problemas.

Inuyasha se apresuró a levantarse de su cojín para estar a la altura de Kagome y todos a su alrededor imitaron su gesto. Sango quiso presentarse al notar la extrañeza en la mirada de la muchacha pero Inuyasha se lo impidió levantando un brazo ante ella. El hanyu se comportaba de forma extraña ante aquella mujer. Nunca había visto esa mirada tan relajada y tan tierna en sus ojos. Era como si se tratara de otro hombre y eso la hizo sonreír. Aquella chica le hacía bien a su amigo.

- Verás Kagome…

- ¡No quiero escucharte!- sollozó.

- Pero…

- ¡Eres un idiota!

La muchacha rompió la distancia entre los dos y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo que el sonido cortara el aire. El hombre se llevó la mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada por la bofetada y luego intentó agarrarla pero ella se sacudió y empezó a darle puñetazos en el torso mientras le decía sin ningún tipo de censura todo lo que estaba pensando en ese instante.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- le insultó- he estado cuidando de ti y preocupándome por tu salud desde que llegaste… - lloró- te he acogido en mi casa cuando eras un desconocido y he hecho por ti mucho más de lo que te merecías… - le dio otro puñetazo- y se presentan un par de amigos y te marchas sin pensarlo ni un poquito, ¿no?- sollozó- no te importo… ni yo, ni nadie…

- Kagome, eso no es así… -quiso explicarse.

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó- has estado jugando con mis sentimientos y no te lo pienso perdonar… - le atacó con otra lluvia de puñetazos- ¡Maldito seas, Inuyasha!

Se apartó de él con la cara empapada por sus propias lágrimas y antes de que nadie pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras. Estaba subiendo el último escalón cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Estaba segura de que era Inuyasha intentando contarle otra de sus sucias mentiras y no se lo iba a permitir. Esa vez ella sería mucho más rápida que él. Entró en su habitación refrescada por la suave brisa de esa mañana y se puso tras la puerta empujándola hasta cerrarla. Se encontraba girando la llave para encerrarse cuando sintió que intentaban abrir la puerta. Afortunadamente, ella contaba con la ventaja de tener ya la puerta cerrada y pudo echar el cerrojo sin ningún problema.

Se apartó durante unos segundos de la puerta respirando de forma atropellada por la carrera y luego puso su espalda contra la madera de la pared y fue resbalando hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo. Dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y se abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas para poder llorar a gusto. Estaba ocurriendo justo lo que más había temido cuando intentaba negarse el estar junto a aquel hombre. Él iba a dejarla irremediablemente.

- Kagome... – la llamó desde fuera.

Inuyasha golpeó la puerta tal y como ella le enseñó que debía hacerlo pero tal y como suponía, en esa ocasión no fue suficiente para que la muchacha le permitiera pasar.

- ¡Márchate!

- Tenemos que hablar- le insistió- déjame pasar y…

- ¡No quiero saber nada!- exclamó- me has traicionado…

- Tú llevas una semana sin hablarme- la acusó intentando defenderse- todo porque soy un hanyu…

- ¡Eso es mentira!

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió de repente y una Kagome con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el pecho subiendo y bajando de una forma alarmante apareció ante sus ojos.

- No me importa eso… - sollozó- lo que pasa es que me mentiste… yo estaba preocupada porque te dolía la cabeza sin causa… - le explicó entre sollozos- y en realidad tú recordabas tu pasado y me mentías… ¿por qué?- le exigió saber- ¿esa tal Kikio es tu novia?

- No…- murmuró- estaba enamorado de ella pero ya no…

- No necesito saber más- quiso detenerle.

- Pero…

- ¡Basta!- le interrumpió- me has mentido, has sido mi primer hombre cuando en realidad quieres a otra y encima… - se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir un sollozo- llegan tus amigos y decides marcharte sin decir nada…- señaló las escaleras- ¡pues vete!

Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo a decir nada, volvió a cerrarle la puerta en las narices dejándole solo y desolado en el pasillo. Quería explicárselo todo y decirle que la quería a ella pero tal vez así fuera mejor. No podía llevarse consigo a Kagome a un sitio tan peligroso como lo era su época y además ella tenía un futuro en su época. Después de todo lo que había luchado para llegar hasta donde estaba, él no era nadie para interferir.

- Te amo, Kagome- dijo lo bastante alto para que ella escuchara desde dentro.

Finalmente, se dio media vuelta sintiendo que ésa podría ser la última vez que se lo dijera pero estaba equivocado. Cuando se dirigía hacia la escalera, la puerta de la habitación de la mujer se abrió y sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para abrazarla. Ella le besaba entre lágrimas y le repetía una y otra vez que le amaba y él no podía menos que responderla con absoluta devoción.

Continuará…


	17. Un buen padre parte I

**Capítulo 16: Un buen padre (parte I)**

- Eso tiene que doler.

- ¡Menudo placaje!

- Es imposible que ningún monje pueda hacer esas cosas…

- Tengo que conseguir un arma como esa.

- Encima está rodeado de mujeres y no hace nada para cortejarlas.

- Tengo que probar ese combo con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja mientras escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos y se sentó sobre el tatami haciendo una mueca de cansancio. En ese día había hecho una jornada intensiva de mañana en la cafetería y además alguna hora extra por la tarde. En ese momento eran las cinco de la tarde puesto que había utilizado sus habilidades recientemente recordadas para volver cuanto antes a la casa. Ahora que sabía que era un hanyu y pertenecía a otra época, no necesitaba trabajar pero el motivo por el que empezó, le impedía dejarlo. Él quiso trabajar para poder consentir a Kagome y quería continuar por el mismo motivo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la entereza para poder dejarla en dos semanas? Bueno, ahora el plazo de tiempo que les quedaba juntos era mayor porque a Miroku aún le faltaban unas hierbas que no lograba encontrar para completar el conjuro.

Suspiró agotado y dirigió la mirada hacia la película que estaban viendo sus amigos. A ambos les había impresionado aquel artefacto llamado televisión tanto como a él y se pasaban el día viendo películas y programas de entretenimiento con el abuelo. Aunque el abuelo en esos momentos estaba en el templo rezando sus oraciones. No habían querido contarle nada acerca de su verdadero pasado porque el hombre empezaba a cogerle cierta confianza y temían acabar con ella.

- ¡Ya has vuelto, Inuyasha!- exclamó Sonomi entrando al salón- vienes justo a tiempo para tomar el té.

Tras ella entró Souta con una bandeja llena de pastas y la sombra de la sospecha cruzó su rostro. El muchacho a esas horas tenía que estar en clase.

- ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?

- Hoy no tenía que ir.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- insistió sin terminar de creerle.

- Claro que lo estoy- le sacó la lengua- ¿verdad, mamá?

- Podrías haber ido perfectamente pero sólo por ser hoy te lo perdono.

Inuyasha los miró a ambos como si estuvieran locos. El niño no iba a clase porque no quería y Sonomi se ponía de su parte. El mundo tenía que estar volviéndose loco.

- Es que tú no lo sabes, Inuyasha- le sirvió el té- hoy hace diez años desde que falleció mi marido…

Miroku y Sango dejaron de atender a la película al escuchar aquello y se volvieron hacia Sonomi con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. Aquél era un día muy triste para la familia Higurashi y ellos dos pasándoselo bomba mientras veían la televisión. Pusieron las manos sobre el tatami y se inclinaron en una armoniosa reverencia mientras ofrecían sus condolencias y su apoyo a la familia en ese día tan triste.

Inuyasha, en cambio, se quedó totalmente en blanco. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese instante fue en su novia, en la mujer que probablemente estaría sufriendo la pérdida.

- ¿Cómo está, Kagome?

Sonomi, en ese instante, dejó de llenar una de las tazas de té y se encogió en su lugar. Pudo notar como un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de la mujer y cómo su expresión cambiaba totalmente. Si bien Sonomi estaba tratando de hacerse la fuerte en un día tan triste, la mención de su hija había acabado totalmente con su ánimo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Kagome no está en casa.

- ¿Dónde está?- se apresuró a preguntar.

- Está en el cementerio.

Se volvió hacia Souta al oírle pronunciar aquella frase y se lo encontró recostado sobre el tatami, masticando unas pastas. El muchacho no parecía demasiado afectado por el día pero claro, no conocía a su padre y él que personalmente sufría su mismo caso, podía entenderle. Su padre falleció en el mismo día en el que nació, salvando a su madre y a él mismo de la muerte, murió por ellos y evidentemente, nunca pudo conocerle. Por lo que su madre le había contado, lo cargó en sus brazos durante unos segundos, le dio su nombre y luego le entregó a su madre el haori que siempre vestía.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- A medianoche más o menos- volvió a contestar Souta.

- ¿Qué?

- Verás… - intervino Sonomi- Kagome lo pasa muy mal en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre…

- Pero no se puede pasar el día sola en un cementerio y encima hasta esas horas- se levantó- tengo que ir a buscarla.

Sonomi le observó de una forma realmente compasiva y siguió sirviendo el té como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No podía creerse que la mujer le estuviera ignorando de esa forma y mucho menos que permitiera que Kagome se hiciera daño de aquella forma. Lo que debían impedir es que Kagome se quedara sola en un día como aquél. Si de verdad se comportaba de aquella forma podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y ese hecho le asustaba terriblemente. Con o sin la ayuda de Sonomi, él iría a buscar a Kagome.

- ¿Dónde está el cementerio?

- Inuyasha- le llamó Sonomi- si vas ella…

- Si no voy ella podría hacerse más daño.

- Pero…- intentó rebatirle- hoy no podría soportarlo…

- Lo que no va a poder soportar es pasar el día entero en ese cementerio compadeciéndose- le aseguró- ¿dónde está?

Sonomi se llevó las manos al pecho y agachó la cabeza buscando evitar la penetrante mirada del hombre. Dos años después de la muerte de su marido había descubierto que la pérdida fue demasiado difícil y dolorosa para su hija mayor y había decidido no interferir. Kagome estaba muy susceptible en ese día y temía lo que pudiera hacer si alguien osaba interferir en sus oraciones y sus lamentos. Definitivamente, no podía decirle a Inuyasha cómo llegar hasta el cementerio.

Souta observó incrédulo a su indecisa madre y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el más que decidido novio de su hermana. A ese hombre le preocupaba la seguridad de su hermana, su bienestar y él compartía su preocupación. Si su madre estaba tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de que a Kagome le hacía mal estar en el cementerio, sería él quien colaborara con el hombre.

- ¿Sabes ir a la universidad de Kagome?

- ¡Souta!- exclamó su madre.

- Sí- contestó ignorando a Sonomi.

- Rodea toda la universidad y sigue un largo camino que te llevará directo al cementerio.

No esperó ni un segundo para salir en su busca. Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón pero antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió las manos de Sonomi sobre uno de sus brazos tratando de retenerle. No entendía por qué ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre pensó que era una muy buena madre y una mujer muy intuitiva pero se comportaba como si no quisiera ni entrar en el tema. Era consciente de lo que pasaba pero lo ignoraba totalmente y él no lograba entender el por qué. Kagome era su hija y él sabía que la amaba como tal; no tenía ninguna lógica esa forma de comportarse.

- Sonomi, todo va a estar bien- le prometió- voy a traer a Kagome y…

- Si vas ella se sentirá peor… - quiso convencerle- a ella le gusta pasar este día en el cementerio, sola…

- Pero no es bueno para ella, ni para ti.

Antes de que la madre encontrara las palabras para intentar rebatirle, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa. Si se detenía un solo segundo más corría el riesgo de que las lágrimas de la mujer le convencieran para quedarse y se negaba a hacerlo.

Sonomi observó apenada como el hombre corría lejos en busca de su hija y cerró la puerta sabiendo que era una batalla perdida. A lo mejor Inuyasha conseguía que ella se sintiera mejor de verdad pero el miedo a que el efecto fuera el contrario, la martirizaba. La muerte de Takeo fue muy difícil para todos pero sobre todo para Kagome.

Caminó hacia el salón sintiendo como si arrastrara sobre su espalda el peso de toda la casa y volvió a arrodillarse sobre el tatami con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Sonomi?- le preguntó Sango- Inuyasha es un poco desagradable a veces pero no lo hace con mala intensión…

- No desea el mal de nadie de esta casa- le aseguró Miroku.

- Ya sé todo eso- sonrió- es un buen hombre, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo cree… - murmuró- pero yo nunca he podido lograr que Kagome salga de ese cementerio por voluntad propia en este día…

_Suspiró una vez más mientras trataba de tirar inútilmente de su hija y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ya era el segundo año en el que Kagome se abrazaba a la lápida de su padre y se negaba a marcharse hasta terminar el día. Le daba pánico el momento de llevarla al cementerio por ese mismo motivo y su otro hijo de siete años empezaba a impacientarse. Su padre no podría contenerlo mucho más._

_- Kagome, es hora de ir a casa- le insistió._

_- ¡No!- exclamó la muchacha- yo me quedo con papá hasta que sean las doce._

_- Pero Kagome…_

_Su hija de catorce años vestida de pies a cabeza de negro y con la cara empapada en lágrimas, se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la fría lápida de su difunto padre. En el año anterior también hizo exactamente lo mismo y mucho temía que iba a seguir haciéndolo año tras año._

_- Kagome…_

_- No me voy a ir… - sollozó- todavía no…_

_- No puedes quedarte aquí, Kagome- le insistió- te sentirás peor…_

_- Fue mi culpa…_

_Dio un paso atrás horrorizada ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su hija y tuvo que agarrarse a una lápida a su espalda para evitar caer al suelo. No, no era culpa de Kagome y nunca imaginó que ella lo creyera. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su hija dejara de sentirse culpable?_

_- Kagome, no fue tu culpa- se arrodilló tras ella- fue un accidente… tú no…_

_- ¡Tendría que haber muerto yo!- apartó sus manos de ella- ha sido por mi culpa…_

_Dolida por lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, alzó su mano derecha y abofeteó a su hija. No iba a permitir que aquella situación se prolongara por más tiempo._

_- Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, ¿me entiendes?- agarró sus hombros- nadie te culpa así que no lo hagas tú…_

_- Pero…_

_- Se terminó, Kagome._

No pudo conseguir que Kagome abandonara la tumba de su padre en aquel fatídico día y mucho menos pudo evitarlo en los años posteriores pero al menos sabía que Kagome ya no se culpaba o eso era lo que quería pensar. Habían pasado muchos años y Kagome había crecido y madurado mucho. Ya no era la niña que fue diez años atrás, se había producido un cambio abismal en ella y estaba segura de que podía comprender lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Mamá?

Sonomi abandonó sus pensamientos y descubrió que tanto su hijo menor como Miroku y Sango la observaban preocupados. Entonces, se percató de que tenía la tetera en las manos y estaba derramando todo el té sobre la mesa. Azorada, dejó de verter el contenido de la tetera y se levantó para ir en busca de un trapo húmedo.

- ¿Tu madre cómo suele pasar este día?- le preguntó Miroku a Souta.

- Obviamente mal, amaba a mi padre- suspiró- pero Kagome se lo hace pasar peor. Todas las preocupaciones que yo le sumo a mi madre en un año, ella se las da en un solo día.

- Pero tu hermana no…

- Ya sé que no lo hace a propósito. Conozco bien a mi hermana- agarró su taza de té- pero no puede seguir así durante toda su vida…

- ¿A ti no te afecta?- le preguntó Sango.

- Claro que me afecta… - murmuró- nunca he tenido un padre con el que jugar a fútbol, celebrar el día del padre o que me llevara a clase… pero supongo que es más difícil echar de menos algo que a penas conociste… yo tenía cinco años cuando murió…

Ambos asintieron y suspiraron recordando a sus difuntos padres. Miroku no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de su padre siendo absorbido por el vórtice de su mano en mitad del templo de su honorable maestro mientras que Sango evocaba la dolorosa imagen de su hermano pequeño asesinando a los suyos al ser controlado por un demonio. Ambos habían conocido a sus padres y ambos sabían lo que era añorarles pero también sabían que cerrarse de la forma en la que lo hacían tanto Kagome como su madre, no era bueno.

…..

_- ¡Kagome!_

_Se agitó mientras fruncía el ceño y se dio media vuelta tratando de ignorarle._

_- ¡Ey, Kagome!- la volvió a llamar- ¡Despierta dormilona!_

_Sabiendo de antemano que su padre no pararía hasta que se levantara de la cama, abrió los ojos perezosamente y le miró. Habían subido las persianas de su habitación y su padre estaba sentado sobre su colchón tratando de despertarla mientras que su madre observaba con una sonrisa en la cara la escena. Su abuelo se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al verles y se colocó junto a su hija esperando a que se levantara._

_- ¿Qué pasa papi?_

_- Hoy es un día muy especial, Kagome- sonrió- hoy haces cinco años, mi niña._

_- ¿Es mi cumpleaños?_

_- Claro que sí, preciosa._

_Su madre y su abuelo entraron en la habitación y la abrazaron y besaron mientras la felicitaban. Aún no entendía cómo los mayores podían saber cuándo era su cumpleaños. Ella no lo sabía nunca y eso que era el suyo._

_- Papi te ha comprado algo muy especial._

_- ¿Cómo?- le interrumpió Sonomi- acordamos que ninguno de los dos compraría nada por su cuenta- le regañó._

_- No te enfades, mi amor- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- es que ayer cuando volvía del trabajo lo vi y supe que era para mi pequeña Kagome._

_El hombre metió las manos bajo su cama y sacó un paquete envuelto con papel plateado y enmarcado por un precioso lazo rojo. La niña miró asombrada el envoltorio y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a su padre antes de empezar a abrirlo. No quería romper el envoltorio pero su padre estaba tan nervioso porque lo viera que terminó haciendo jirones el papel de regalo._

_- ¡Guao!- exclamó- me encanta, papá._

_- Sabía que te gustaría._

_La niña abrazó con absoluta devoción el oso de peluche blanco que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños y observó con detenimiento al hombre que más quería en ese mundo. Para ella era muy alto puesto que apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y se trataba de un hombre fuerte. Su cabello azabache era idéntico al suyo, su tez era bronceada y sus ojos, su mirada y los de ella eran idénticos. Para cualquiera que les viera estaba más que claro que eran padre e hija._

- Papá…

Levantó la vista para mirar el cielo y descubrió de esa forma que ya comenzaba a atardecer. Como todos los años, había pasado el día frente a su tumba rezando y recordando aquellos momentos tan felices vividos junto a él. No había comido nada y en caso de necesidad había ido a unos baños que había en el cementerio. Lo único que se llevó consigo a aquel cementerio fue su peluche al cual había bautizado en su día como Tama en honor al segundo nombre de su padre, Tamaki. En seguida empezaría a refrescar pero ella no se marcharía hasta que fuera media noche y hubiera finalizado aquel fatídico día.

- Kagome…

Reconocería aquella voz masculina en cualquier parte, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido para llevarte a casa.

- ¡No!- exclamó- ¡Márchate! – le ordenó- yo me quedo aquí hasta media noche.

- No puedes quedarte ni un minuto más aquí, Kagome- se arrodilló junto a ella- estar aquí te hace daño…

- Tú no sabes nada… - sollozó.

- Mis padres están muertos, Kagome- le recordó- sé lo que es perderlos.

- Tu caso y el mío son completamente diferentes…

No podía entenderla, había llegado a un punto en que sentía que le estaban ocultando algo. Nunca había visto actuar a Kagome de una forma tan poco responsable e ilógica. Ella era una chica organizada, responsable, madura… la clase de chica que no haría algo como eso, la clase de chica que evitaría que otros hicieran algo así. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ésa mujer a la que estaba viendo en ese instante no era su Kagome. Su Kagome nunca se comportaría de aquella forma, nunca se levantaría sintiendo la obligación de castigarse a sí misma, nunca preocuparía de forma premeditada a su madre. Algo que él no comprendía estaba ocurriendo ante sus narices y no conseguía verlo.

- Tenemos que irnos, por favor.

- He dicho que no… - murmuró abrazando a su peluche- no esperaba que vinieras a perturbarme mientras lloro por mi padre… - le acusó- de ti no lo esperaba…

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, ambos lo sabían pero fue lo bastante como para conseguir que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable. No quería molestarla en un momento tan delicado pero se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma. Ya cargaría más tarde con su dichosa conciencia.

- Kagome nos vamos a ir por las buenas o por las malas.

La mujer alzó la vista incrédula por las palabras que acababa de escuchar de labios del hombre al que amaba y se mordió el labio horrorizada. La mirada de Inuyasha le indicaba que el hombre cumpliría la promesa y la sacaría a gritos y patadas del cementerio si era necesario. ¿Es que no podía entender que ella no podía marcharse?, ¿no veía lo que estaba sufriendo? Él que también había perdido a sus padres debería saber mejor que nadie lo que sentía… ¿por qué la torturaba más? Ya tenía bastante con la culpabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

- No puedo marcharme, Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella guardó silencio, no fue lo bastante rápida como para inventar una excusa válida para el hanyu y él agarró su brazo y tiró de ella levantándola del suelo. No pensaba permitir que pasara un solo minuto más compadeciéndose de sí misma ante aquella lápida.

- ¡Detente!

- No pienso detenerme- le aseguró- tú te vienes conmigo a casa.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto… - unas lágrimas resbalaron a lo largo de sus mejillas- tú no sabes nada…

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

La mujer volvió a guardar silencio ante su pregunta y él en respuesta tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y poder abrazarla. Ella temblaba violentamente y parecía a punto de perder el control. Estaba tan pálida y su mirada tan perdida que por un momento le pareció que se tratara de otra persona. La Kagome de todos los días no era así.

- Déjame por favor… - le suplicó agarrándose fuertemente a su chaqueta- quiero quedarme con mi padre…

- Él ya no está, Kagome- sujetó sus brazos y la miró a los ojos llorosos- tienes que ser fuerte- le pidió- todos sufrimos al verte así y tu madre ya lo pasa bastante mal como para que encima tú le hagas esto…

- Ella lo sabe… sabe lo que pasó…

- ¡Deja de hablar con acertijos, Kagome!- exclamó frustrado- si de verdad hay algo que no sepa dímelo, por favor.

La mujer le observó durante unos segundos con la duda pintada en el rostro y luego se las apañó para soltarse de su agarre y dar un paso atrás. Quiso volver a tocarla pero algo le dijo que se detuviera. Kagome parecía estar a punto de dar un paso importante y si intervenía, ella retrocedería una vez más y volverían al punto de partida. Ojala le ayudara a comprender su pesar y a ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

- Inuyasha, no me odies pero… -agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños a sus costados- yo asesiné a mi padre.

Continuará…


	18. Un buen padre parte II

**Capítulo 17: Un buen padre (II parte)**

Mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio las palabras de Kagome no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Cuando escuchó aquello de labios de la mujer no pudo creérselo y todavía no era capaz de creerlo. Era imposible que Kagome hubiera matado a nadie y mucho menos a un hombre que estaba demostrando querer con toda su alma. No había sido capaz de sacarla del cementerio después de esas palabras y de comprobar que ella estaba convencida de lo que decía. Lo mejor que se le había ocurrido era correr hacia la casa de la familia Higurashi y exigirle a su madre que le contara toda la verdad. Ese día no dormiría nadie hasta que estuviera aclarado todo aquel escabroso asunto.

Descendió sobre el patio que se encontraba en el templo Higurashi y frunció el ceño al comprobar que había oscurecido. Quería volver cuanto antes en busca de la mujer, le preocupaba su bienestar.

- Llegas tarde, muchacho.

Inuyasha se volvió al escuchar la voz del anciano y suspiró aliviado al ver que no tenía ningún arma cerca de su alcance.

- Necesito hablar con Sonomi.

- Pero vienes sin mi nieta- suspiró- esperaba que tú pudieras traerla.

- Necesito la ayuda de Sonomi… hay algo que no sé…

- En realidad, muchacho- el anciano pasó junto a él para ir hacia la casa- hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

¡Maldito viejo! Le dejaba la miel en la boca y se marchaba a cenar. Cerró los puños a sus costados y apretó los dientes consiguiendo crear un extraño sonido antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa. Lo primero que le llegó a la nariz fue el delicioso olor de una cena hecha por Sonomi y por un momento sintió la tentación de sentarse a comer pero pronto recordó el motivo por el que había vuelto. No iba a cenar nadie sin saber toda la verdad.

- ¡Sonomi!

Entró en la cocina encontrándose a la mujer con un cuenco de ensalada en las manos.

- Te dije que no podrías traerla… - murmuró- es muy testaruda…

- Necesito que me expliques una cosa- continuó ignorando las cavilaciones de la mujer- Kagome me ha dicho que ella asesinó a su padre.

El impacto le hizo dar un paso atrás. En el mismo instante en el que había pronunciado la última palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, la mujer palideció y de sus manos resbaló el cuenco repleto de ensalada que cargaba. Ella tembló violentamente ante sus ojos y pudo ver como su mirada se encontraba perdida, como si estuviera en otra parte. Tal vez no debió decírselo de esa forma o maquillarlo de alguna forma pero ya era tarde.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

El tono de voz empleado por la mujer le pareció otro.

- Sí…

En el mismo instante en que tanto Sango y Miroku como Souta y el abuelo se acercaban a la cocina a descubrir cuál era el motivo de aquel ruido, Sonomi se derrumbó. Corrió hacia ella para poder agarrarla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo y la sujetó contra su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con sus poderosos brazos. Sango corrió hacia ellos para comprobar el estado de la mujer mientras que Souta buscaba un paño para mojarlo con agua. Miroku y el abuelo se acercaron con mucho cuidado de no perturbarla y la observaron con preocupación.

- Sonomi- la llamó Sango- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Sonomi abrió los ojos de forma lenta y meticulosa y observó fijamente el rostro de Inuyasha. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, él sólo buscaba el bienestar de Kagome y tal vez, le estuviera haciendo un favor al decirle aquello. Pensó que Kagome había superado aquel momento pero estaba completamente equivocada.

- Takeo murió en un accidente de coche- se sujetó a la chaqueta de su marido que llevaba puesta Inuyasha- había salido con Kagome a jugar.

Inuyasha la ayudó a terminar de incorporarse y luego la sentó en la silla que Miroku apartaba para ella. El abuelo le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y los masajeó con ternura mientras la animaba a continuar con el relato. Souta se sentó en otra silla y escuchó el relato que nunca había llegado a sus oídos.

- Kagome llevaba su peluche favorito entre sus brazos, nunca lo soltaba incluso siendo ya una muchachita de de doce años- los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas- esto que os estoy contando, me lo dijeron las personas que lo presenciaron… la versión de Kagome es mucho más lejana a la realidad…

- Siga- le pidió Inuyasha de forma brusca- por favor- se retractó.

- Ella jugaba lanzando su peluche en el aire hasta que un lanzamiento fue demasiado fuerte y cayó en mitad de una carretera…- se llevó las manos al pecho- sin querer esperar a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, corrió entre los coches hasta llegar a su peluche y entonces un coche se dirigió directo hacia ella…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron a lo largo de sus mejillas y tuvieron que esperar a que la mujer se calmara para terminar de escuchar el relato.

- Takeo la había estado siguiendo de cerca… él quería evitar que sufriera cualquier daño…- aseguró- y la alcanzó a tiempo para evitar que la mataran… - se mordió el labio- y murió él…

Se hizo un silencio en la cocina. Sango y Miroku no terminaban de comprender los términos como coche y carretera pero sí que habían entendido a la perfección lo que había pasado. Souta se limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de las cuencas de sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Inuyasha vio una realidad muy diferente a la que Kagome le había pintado. Su padre murió protegiéndola tal y como lo hizo una vez el suyo por él. Ella no era ninguna asesina, de hecho, era afortunada por tener un padre así.

- Kagome no tiene la culpa- habló Souta el primero- podría haberle pasado a cualquier otro.

- Claro que no tiene la culpa de nada- continuó el abuelo- su padre la protegió y también lo habría hecho con cualquier otro.

- Pero yo tengo la culpa de que piense eso… - sollozó Sonomi- yo hice algo horrible… ella era tan pequeña…

La mujer se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a hablar mientras que aquel momento se iba abriendo paso a través de su mente. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en que recibió aquella terrible llamada, la prisa con la que salió de la casa dejando a Souta al cargo del abuelo, la falta de aire mientras corría desesperadamente a lo largo de las calles, el pánico a llegar más tarde aún, a que hubiera ocurrido algo realmente terrible y el momento en el que por fin llegó a la calle que le indicaron.

_- ¡Papá!_

_Se detuvo abruptamente ante la multitud que parecía rodear algo, vio el tráfico completamente detenido por unos policías y en el suelo manchas de sangre. Se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro de forma irremediable y fue avanzando hacia aquella multitud. Apartó sin ningún cuidado a todo el que se interpuso en su camino hasta conseguir quedar en primera fila._

_- ¡Dios mío!_

_Era él, era su querido Takeo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con la ropa manchada y rota y estaba muerto. No respiraba, su pecho no se movía en lo más mínimo pero su rostro, en cambio, parecía tan en calma. Por un momento le dio la sensación de que él hubiera muerto feliz y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ante aquella idea. ¿Cómo iba a morir feliz? ¡Maldita sea! Él estaba muerto… ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?_

_- Papá… papá, por favor…_

_Entonces, vio a su hija pequeña. La niña de doce años agarraba su camisa con fuerza y tiraba de ella intentado que el hombre despertara pero no funcionaría ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Se alegraba infinitamente de que su hija estuviera allí, de que ella siguiera con vida pero aún así no pudo evitar que aquel terrible pensamiento cruzara en su mente. Takeo estaba muerto por culpa de Kagome. Ella se había comportado como una irresponsable, había hecho caso omiso a todo lo que le habían enseñado y por su culpa Takeo había tenido que morir. ¡No era justo! No era nada justo que el hombre hubiera tenido que dar su vida, no era nada justo que hubiera ocurrido aquello y no era nada justo que sintiera aquel repentino rencor hacia su hija. _

_Se arrodilló buscando el contacto con la piel de su marido y sollozó al sentirlo más frío que nunca. Limpió con sus manos la sangre en su rostro y repentinamente sintió una mano de su hija sobre la manga de su chaqueta. Kagome necesitaba tanto consuelo como ella misma pero el ramalazo de ira que recorrió todo su cuerpo la llevó a apartarla abruptamente, alzar una mano y abofetearla._

_- ¡No te acerques a él!_

_La niña la observó horrorizada al principio pero luego asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y corrió lejos de allí dejándola sola con su marido._

- Yo nunca debí hacer aquello… - murmuró- debí controlarme pero no pude… - lloró- Takeo estaba muerto…

Inuyasha se apoyó contra una pared y cerró los ojos buscando calmarse. Estaba claro que Sonomi hizo mal pero podía comprenderla. Probablemente, si él se hubiera encontrado en esa misma situación, habría hecho algo parecido. No podía culparla porque perdiera el control al ver al hombre que amaba muerto, de hecho, él temía que le pudiera ocurrir eso mismo con Kagome. Si ella moría destrozaría al culpable independientemente de quien se tratara.

- ¿No se lo explicaste?- le preguntó Sango- ¿no fuiste con Kagome más tarde?

- Sí que lo hice… pero supongo que ya era demasiado tarde… - la miró- el daño estaba hecho…

El abuelo le limpió con la manga de su gi unas lágrimas y se sentó en una silla para poder descansar sus lumbares.

- Kagome volvió a casa el día siguiente- continuó él- la policía estuvo buscándola durante toda la noche sin éxito hasta que ella sola volvió. Estuvo durante semanas sin decir una sola palabra a nadie y a pesar de que ella parecía comprender las disculpas de Sonomi nunca le contestó.

- Años más tarde supe que ella se culpaba… - se apartó un mechón de pelo- y la volví a abofetear para hacerla entrar en razón de una vez… - se mordió el labio- supongo que Kagome y yo nunca hemos estado tan bien como parecíamos…

…

Cuando puso los pies sobre el cementerio una vez más, le recordó a los oscuros parajes nocturnos de la época a la que él pertenecía. Tuvo la sensación de que era un lugar tan peligroso y siniestro como el lugar en el que se había criado y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en sacar a Kagome de allí cuanto antes. Sabiendo que no podría atisbar a ver nada certero en aquel paraje nocturno, agudizó su oído y empezó a olisquear el ambiente buscando el aroma de Kagome a través de la putrefacción característica de ese sitio. Era muy difícil encontrar a una persona en un sitio como ese pero él lo haría costara lo que costase. Y así fue. De repente captó el aroma inconfundible de Kagome entre el hedor del lugar y lo siguió hasta que dio una vez más con la tumba de su padre. A penas lograba distinguirla en la oscuridad pero sabía que esa figura le pertenecía a ella y no podía evitar preguntarse como la mujer podía aguantar hasta tan altas horas de la noche en ese sitio, sola y siendo tan joven.

- Kagome…

- No pienso marcharme- le respondió- aún no son las doce.

- Tú no tienes la culpa.

Escuchó el sonido de sus ropas moverse y poco después las manos de ella se toparon con su pecho.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Tú no mataste a tu padre, Kagome- le aseguró- no eres ninguna asesina.

- Te equivocas… - sollozó- tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió…

- Tu madre me lo ha contado todo.

- ¡Ella no estuvo allí!

- Dime una cosa, Kagome- agarró sus brazos para retenerla si intentaba huir- ¿fuiste a la carretera de forma premeditada para que mataran a tu padre?

La muchacha lanzó una exclamación horrorizada por sus palabras y a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, supo que ella debía mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No necesitaba que ella le contestara para saber la verdad absoluta, sus actos sólo demostraban amor y devoción hacia su padre pero tenía que hacerle ver la realidad.

- No… nunca habría hecho algo así… - murmuró- pero eso no me quita la culpa…

- Si le hubiera ocurrido a tu hermano… - empezó- si tu padre hubiera dado su vida por salvar a tu hermano...

- No sería lo mismo- le interrumpió- él…

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay Kagome?

La mujer dejó de llorar cuando él pronunció aquella pregunta, era imposible no darse cuenta de que ya no sollozaba, ni temblaba violentamente. Ojala se hubiera calmado de verdad y empezara a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Yo no tengo la culpa?

- No, no la tienes, Kagome.

La mujer se dejó caer contra su pecho y le abrazó intensamente. Tal vez Inuyasha tuviera razón en lo que decía y ella no fuera tan culpable como creía pero es que no podía borrar de su mente el momento en que su madre vio a su padre muerto. No podía olvidarse del picor que sintió en su mejilla tras la bofetada que le propinó. No podía olvidar las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre y las largas noches de insomnio que le siguieron. Ella le había provocado un gran daño a su madre cuando falleció su padre.

- Pero mi madre…

- Tu madre tampoco te culpa- le aseguró- ella está muy preocupada por ti, Kagome.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiere, Kagome… es tu madre- le dio un beso en la coronilla- y yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé… - sonrió.

- ¿Volverás a casa conmigo?

La mujer en respuesta agarró su mano y le guió junto a ella a través del pasillo lleno de lápidas en el que se encontraban hasta llegar a la calle principal del cementerio. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, se marcharía antes de la medianoche a casa y empezaría a comportarse como la persona adulta que era. ¡Basta de culparse por todo!, ¡basta de hacer sufrir a su madre con su comportamiento infantil!, ¡basta de llorar! Había llegado la hora de que pasara página y afrontara la muerte de su padre tal y como debió hacer antes. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era abrazar a su madre y disculparse por todas las preocupaciones que había sumado a su ya larga lista de sufrimientos. Desde ese momento sería la persona que siempre deseó ser.

- ¿Te puedo contar una cosa, Kagome?

- Dime.

- Mi madre me contó cuando era pequeño que mi padre murió el día en que yo nací.

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió hacia él para continuar escuchando el relato.

- Había una lucha, un golpe de estado- le explicó- mi madre era la princesa y cuando me dio a luz un general vino a matarnos afirmando amarla…

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho horrorizada por lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo.

- Mi padre nos salvó a ambos a cambio de su vida- mantuvo sus manos entre las de él- mi madre me contó que apenas pudo tenerme unos segundos entre sus brazos, me dijo que él le dio para mí el haori rojo- besó sus manos- y me puso mi nombre.

- Te dio un hermoso nombre…

- A mí también me gusta- sonrió- de pequeño yo me sentía culpable cuando mi madre lloraba… ella le echaba de menos… - suspiró- pero una vez me dijo que no cambiaría las cosas aunque eso salvara a mi padre. Dijo que yo era el motivo por el que se levantaba todas las mañanas y cuando veo a tu madre, a ti y a Souta… veo lo mismo en sus ojos…

Kagome sintió que le ardían las mejillas por las hermosas y tiernas palabras que le había brindado el hanyu y agachó la cabeza intentando ocultarlo aún sabiendo que él no podía verla. Ojala se pareciera un poco más a él.

- Inuyasha, tuviste un buen padre- afirmó.

- Tú también tuviste un buen padre, Kagome.

Ambos sonrieron y aún entre la oscuridad de aquel cementerio se las apañaron para acercarse y darse un tierno beso en los labios.

…

Sonomi agarró la esquina de la hoja de cartón y volvió a pasar una página del álbum de fotografías para continuar visualizándolas. Ese álbum era uno de los pocos que había rescatado del almacén en un vano intento de poder visualizarlo cada vez que se sintiera sola. En ese momento, con el abuelo durmiendo, Souta reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, los amigos de Inuyasha viendo una película y Kagome e Inuyasha en paradero desconocido, era el mejor momento para visualizarlo.

Sonrió al ver una foto de Takeo sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un Souta recién nacido mientras que ella y Kagome bordaban unas bonitas pantuflas para el niño. En otra foto aparecía Kagome cantándole una nana a su hermano mientras que Takeo observaba hipnotizado a sus hijos. Y en otra aparecían los cuatro sonriendo a cámara mientras, sin duda, estarían repitiendo patata una y otra vez. No pudo evitar palpar con sus dedos el rostro de Takeo y luego desvió su mano hacia el rostro de su hija. No la había vuelto a ver sonreír con tanta sinceridad hasta que Inuyasha apareció en sus vidas y lo puso todo patas arriba. Ahora bien, sabía que le debía un gran favor a aquel hombre por todo lo que estaba haciendo en la casa. Inuyasha era el ángel de la guarda que llevaba años esperando.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa!

Esa era la voz de de su hija, estaba segura. Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver que eran las nueve y media. Kagome había vuelto del cementerio antes de las doce, lo que quería decir que Inuyasha lo había conseguido.

- ¿Mamá?

La muchacha llegó hasta la puerta del salón y se detuvo con Inuyasha detrás al ver que su madre estaba ahí. Sonomi observó con cierto pesar la larga falda negra, los botines marrones y la camisa de manga corta negra pero al ver que ella sonreía, sintió deseos de imitarla. Nunca había visto a Kagome sonreír en ese día, de hecho, desde la muerte de Takeo, nunca la había visto tan rebosante de felicidad.

- Ya has vuelto, hija.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- Ahora mismo os pongo la cena a los dos.

- Oye, mamá- la llamó.

- Dime.

- ¿Me das un abrazo?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta que acababa de hacerle a su hija y se volvió hacia ella sintiendo cierta confusión. ¿Cómo no iba a darle un abrazo a su pequeña? Sintiendo las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, rompió la distancia entre las dos y la estrechó entre sus brazos, feliz porque volviera a ser esa Kagome que tanto había echado de menos. Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien una vez más, sentía que podían recuperar su vida justo donde la dejaron. Sintió unos brazos a su espalda rodeándola hasta alcanzar a Kagome y cuando quiso darse cuenta se percató de que era su otro hijo abrazándolas.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás observando la estampa. Madre e hijos se abrazaban en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, brindándose mutuo apoyo. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al volverse se encontró con Miroku y Sango observando también el momento.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, gruñón- le dijo la exterminadora.

- Sinceramente, me has sorprendido- continuó el monje- con el mal genio que tienes…

- Lo desagradable que sueles ser con todo el mundo- siguió la exterminadora.

- Tu mal talente- le espetó el monje.

- Tu falta de empatía… - musitó Sango.

- ¡Basta!

Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a ambos y frunció el ceño enojado pero al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando tal y como ellos decían, intentó evitarlo. La exterminadora y el monje rieron al ver al hanyu tan azorado y se lanzaron sobre él para darle también un gran abrazo.

- Sabéis que no me van estas cosas…

- Nadie te ha pedido permiso- le dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de rebatirle pero cuando fue Kagome la que corrió hacia él para abrazarle, cambió de opinión. No estaba tan mal darse un abrazo de vez en cuando.

Continuará…


	19. La novia de Souta

**Capítulo 18: La novia de Souta**

Ese viernes empezaría con los exámenes de fin de curso. Tenía toda la semana libre para estudiar y las fechas de exámenes por supuesto, estaban totalmente desocupadas. Inuyasha estaba aprovechando para doblar turno porque no quería molestarla mientras que estudiaba así que no le vería hasta la noche. Miroku y Sango seguían investigando con el abuelo todos los jardines, invernaderos y templos de la zona en busca de la planta que les faltaba y su madre en ese momento estaba trabajando.

Salió de la casa mientras alzaba los brazos sobre la cabeza para estirar su entumecida musculatura por las largas horas de estudio y estuvo a punto de dar un brinco por el susto. A pocos metros de distancia, había una chica vestida con el uniforme de su secundaria. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando los mocasines marrones, los calcetines blancos, la minifalda verde y la camisa con el cuello y mangas a juego con la minifalda. Hacía años que no usaba ese uniforme y le rondó por la cabeza la pregunta de si le seguiría valiendo. Probablemente no, habría engordado desde que tenía quince años. Observó con curiosidad los cabellos castaños de la chica bien recogidos con unas horquillas y sus ojos color canela que la observaban con cierto ápice de temor. ¿A qué había venido si estaba tan asustada?

- Disculpa- la llamó- ¿desea algo?

La chica dio un paso atrás y pudo notar el violento temblor en su cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera horrorizada porque le hubiera dirigido la palabra y le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo… - musitó la muchacha- bueno… yo…

- ¿Tú, qué?- insistió.

A lo mejor estaba siendo un poco dura pero es que no se explicaba que la chica hubiera subido esas escaleras tan horribles para no ser capaz de emitir una sola palabra en condiciones. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? Ella no le haría ningún daño.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea- le aseguró- no me enfadaré.

- Es que…

La muchacha se arrodilló ante su mirada inquisitiva y abrió el maletín que llevaba todo su material escolar. Rebuscó en el interior de unos cuadernos hasta que pareció dar con el correcto y sacó una carta. Sin permitirle echar una ojeada al sobre, volvió a cerrar su maletín y se acercó de forma cautelosa a la joven.

- ¿No vive aquí, Souta?- le preguntó.

- Sí, vive aquí- sonrió- ésta es la residencia Higurashi.

La muchacha la recorrió de pies a cabeza y luego apretó el sobre contra su pecho.

- ¿Eres su novia?

- ¿La novia de Souta?- viendo que asentía- ¡Qué va!- rió- soy su hermana mayor.

Era imposible darse cuenta de que la joven se había quedado realmente aliviada al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras. Entonces, empezó a cuadrar todo el rompecabezas en su cabeza. Otra pobre muchacha enamorada del imbécil de su hermano. Aún no se explicaba como un idiota como su hermano que no comprendía a las mujeres y no sabía cómo tratarlas, podía triunfar tanto entre ellas. Si no fuera su hermano, ella lo castraría.

- ¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte?

Kagome estiró la mano y agarró el sobre lleno de dibujos de corazones que la muchacha le ofrecía. Tal y como sospechaba, una confesión de amor más. Asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Souta probablemente tiraría la carta y se dispuso a despedirse cuando se percató de que la muchacha ya casi había alcanzado las escaleras.

- ¡Oye, espera!- la llamó- ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven reaccionó corriendo escaleras abajo y dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una carta anónima en las manos. Ojala el amor fuera tan fácil para todos porque ella se sentía incapaz de tomarse tantas molestias para no obtener nada. ¿Qué puedes ganar enviando una carta sin nombre? Confesarse era inútil si él luego no sabe dónde buscarte o por lo menos ella lo veía así.

- Supongo que se la daré a la hora de la cena…

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la camisa y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa para continuar estudiando.

….

- Te echaba de menos- murmuró en su oído.

Inuyasha sonrió ante lo que acababa de decirle la chica y agarró su mano por dejado de la mesa tan rápido como ella tomó asiento. Había tenido un duro día de trabajo y lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era a Kagome diciéndole esa clase de cosas y el contacto con su sedosa piel. No es que el trabajo fuera duro, de hecho, era extremadamente fácil en comparación con cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en su época pero las mujeres le agotaban. Era muy estresante pasarse el día lidiando con mujeres que se comportaban como Miroku y le tenían el trasero cocido a pellizcos. Si Kagome se enteraba de que cuando ella no estaba, se dedicaban a intentar meterle mano, le prohibiría salir de la casa.

- Yo sí que te he echado de menos, preciosa.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y se volvieron hacia la comida que reposaba sobre la mesa. Después del duro día para ambos, lo que más les apetecía era llenarse el estómago con una buena comida y descansar un rato juntos tras la cena. Sin soltarse la mano pero evitando que el abuelo pudiera darse cuenta de su situación, agarraron sus palillos y atacaron.

Kagome enrolló unos tallarines en sus palillos y se los estaba llevando a la boca cuando un anuncio de la televisión captó su atención. En el anuncio aparecía un joven montado sobre un todo terreno y a su alrededor un grupo enorme de estudiantes de diferentes secundarias, ofreciéndole cartas de amor. De repente, le vino a la mente lo ocurrido con aquella chica horas antes y estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Mientras estudiaba los trastornos neuromusculares, había olvidado por completa el asunto de la carta.

- Tengo una cosa para ti, Souta- sacó el sobre de su bolsillo- antes vino una admiradora a entregarlo.

El muchacho agarró el sobre, lo observó durante unos instantes y luego hizo una bola con él para tirarlo a su espalda.

- No me interesan confesiones de amor anónimas- agarró un pedazo de carne- prefiero a las guarras que van de frente.

- ¡Souta!- exclamaron Sonomi, Sango y Kagome al unísono.

Kagome soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se levantó de su lugar para rodear la mesa y coger la carta que Souta había tirado al suelo. Se arrodilló sobre el tatami y abrió la carta para leerla en voz alta.

_Querido Souta, _

_Te escribo esta carta porque hace algún tiempo que estoy interesa en ti pero no me atrevo a decírtelo a la cara. Sé que no te gustan las chicas como yo y puedo entenderlo, ni siquiera yo me gusto pero necesito decirte lo que siento para poder respirar. Me encanta tu cabello cuando lo agita la brisa, me gusta tu mirada penetrante, adoro tu dulce sonrisa y al igual que todas las demás chicas, suspiro por tu belleza. Muchas buscan una sola cosa de ti Souta pero yo he visto algo que ninguna ha podido ver nunca. Sé que eres un buen chico a pesar de que intentes parecer lo contrario y sé que también eres muy listo pero te aburre estudiar. Cuando te veo hablando con otra chica, siento terribles ataques de celos y por un momento intento imaginar que tú me hablas a mí pero desgraciadamente, eso no ocurre nunca. Te saludo todos los días como otras tantas personas y tú nunca me devuelves el saludo pero no te culpo, ¿quién me iba a saludar a mí? _

_No pretendo nada de ti al dejarte esta carta, no quiero tu compasión, tu desprecio, ni que te sientas presionado. Sólo quería que supieras que no todas te vemos como un simple envoltorio._

_Te quiero…_

Kagome no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el papel perfumado que guardaba el sobre. Todo lo que había escrito esa chica era tan bonito y tan conmovedor. Levantó la vista buscando saber las reacciones de los demás y descubrió que tanto su madre como Sango y Miroku estaban llorando por lo que acababa de leer. Su abuelo parecía ciertamente conmovido e Inuyasha la observaba a ella de tal forma que sintió ganas de quedarse a solas con él. Souta, en cambio, parecía que le diera exactamente igual todo lo que acababa de leer.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- le acusó- esta chica te ha abierto su corazón y probablemente sea la única chica que de verdad te quiera como eres porque ambos sabemos que todos tus ligues te abandonan al conocerte- le dio un tirón de orejas- se merece una oportunidad.

- ¿Ha firmado la carta?

Kagome sonrió emocionada el escucharle y buscó una y mil veces pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarles a descubrir a la autora de la carta.

- No ha dejado ni rastro de su identidad.

- ¡Qué lástima!- exclamó Souta.

Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Kagome Higurashi no se rendía ante nada y si ella decía que iba a encontrar a esa chica, la encontraría.

- Yo he visto a la chica- afirmó- iré mañana a tu instituto contigo y la encontraré- le aseguró- mamá, ¿dónde está mi uniforme de secundaria?

Todos la miraron incrédulos por sus palabras. ¿De verdad iba a presentarse en el colegio de su hermano vestida como una chica de quince años?

…

- Kagome, esto es ridículo.

- ¡Cállate!

- Kagome, tienes veintidós años.

- Pero me vale mi uniforme de los quince años y con estas coletas disimula bien.

- A mí me pareces una vieja…

- ¡Vete al infierno!

Souta suspiró frustrado por el estúpido plan de su hermana mayor y se volvió hacia ella sonrojado. El uniforme le sentaba mucho mejor que a cualquier chica del instituto y eso era claramente porque estaba mucho más desarrollada. Los calcetines y la minifalda dejaban entrever unas piernas perfectamente torneadas y la camisa se ajustaba en exceso a sus senos, consiguiendo que resaltaran especialmente. Además, las dos coletas le daban un toque de niña inocente que les encanta a los tíos. Sin duda alguna, todos sus amigos se iban a abalanzar sobre ella como les diera la menor oportunidad. Tendría una dura mañana evitando que su hermanita mayor se metiera en problemas y protegiéndola para hacer honor a la promesa que hizo con Inuyasha. El hanyu estaba tan preocupado como él por no conseguir que Kagome desistiera en su empresa y compartía su desacuerdo con el atuendo de la muchacha.

- Ahora vamos a entrar en tu clase- le ordenó- la chica dijo que te saluda todas las mañanas.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Entraron en la clase y ocurrió justo lo que él esperaba. Sus compañeros de clase observaban con evidente lujuria a su hermana y sus compañeras parecían querer matarla.

- Nos mira todo el mundo.

- ¡Vamos!

Se dirigieron hacia su pupitre y se sentaron a la espera de que llegara la chica anónima.

- ¡Ey, Souta!- se acercaron unos amigos- ¿nos presentas?

- Es- esto… - balbuceó.

- Soy Miaka Sawachika.

Souta la miró asombrado por su rapidez inventando un nombre y un apellido para contestar a sus amigos. Ojala ellos no la reconocieran si se la volvían a encontrar algún día por la calle. Por otra parte, ante su mirada sorprendida también se fueron presentando cada uno de sus amigos mientras intentaban colarle una mentira más gorda que otra. En un caso normal, incluso colaboraría para que consiguieran pillar pero se trataba de su hermana mayor. Estiró un brazo para rodear su cintura y la acercó a él.

- Ya basta, chicos- les ordenó- está pillada.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni a horrorizarse ante la imagen de ella pillada por su hermano cuando unas chicas saludaron a Souta. ¡Ella estaba allí!

- Es esa chica- la señaló.

Souta siguió la dirección que su hermana señalaba y tuvo que contenerse para que no se le cayera la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¡Era Hitomi! La chica que le gustaba desde tercero de primaria pero nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella porque la parecía demasiado inocente, vulnerable. ¿De verdad le gustaba a Hitomi? No podía creérselo. Tantos años intentando controlarse para no quedar mal delante de ella, tanto tiempo mandando indirectas muy sutiles para que la muchacha notara su interés, tantos fracasos al intentar charlar con ella y resultaba que la estaba colada por él. Su hermana no podía enterarse de que él también estaba enamorado. Sería todo un desastre.

- Bu- bueno… haz lo que viniste a hacer… - intentó parecer que no le importaba- y vete.

Kagome asintió sin percatarse de lo que ocurría y se levantó para ir junto a la chica. Ella le reconoció al instante y le miró sin poder creerse que estuviera así vestida. ¿Le habría engañado la tarde anterior para reírse de ella? Si parecía una buena persona.

- Hitomi- sonrió- soy Kagome, ¿me recuerdas?

- ¡Me engañaste!- la acusó apartándola con ella al final de la clase- tú eres su ligue.

- No digas tonterías- rió- soy su hermana pero yo también vine a esta secundaria y me puse mi uniforme para venir a buscarte- sacó un papel plegado de la cinturilla de su falda- quiero que sigas las instrucciones de este papel al pie de la letra.

- Pero… - miró el papel en sus manos- ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Si de verdad te gusta mi hermano, lo harás.

Hitomi se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que la muchacha aún le provocara cierta desconfianza. Se guardó el papel en la cinturilla de su falda y se dirigió hacia su pupitre justo cuando entraba el profesor.

- ¿Higurashi?

Kagome sintió que empezaba traspirar al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar pronunciando su nombre. ¡Era el profesor de matemáticas! Le puso un diez pero eso fue porque no abrió la boca en clase ni una sola vez. Aquel profesor parecía molesto con cualquier sonido que provocara un alumno en su clase y amenazaba a todo el que osara abrir la boca.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le preguntó- dejó la secundaria siete años atrás.

Se dio la vuelta tapándose los ojos con el flequillo y echó a correr hacia la puerta.

- Me temo que se equivoca- le dijo mientras salía- yo soy Miaka Sawachika.

El profesor intentó retenerla con sus gritos pero ella fue mucho más rápida con su huida e ignorándole se perdió a lo largo de los pasillos de la secundaria. Souta, desde su sitio, observó el espectáculo sin poder creer que aquélla fuera su hermana. Era una suerte que nadie supiera nada de su parentesco porque él se sentía tan avergonzado.

- Souta Higurashi- le llamó el profesor- corrija los ejercicios en la pizarra y hoy se quedará a limpiar la clase por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Hizo señas para negar lo que el profesor decía a sus compañeros mientras se dirigía hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir. Kagome se lo iba a pagar muy caro.

…..

¿Por qué Souta no aparecía de una maldita vez? Habían quedado en el parque media hora atrás y todavía no venía, ni siquiera le hacía una llamada telefónica. Hitomi había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora en el parque y estaba en el banco estipulado esperando como una idiota al imbécil de su hermano. Si no se daba prisa en aparecer la joven se marcharía y con toda la razón del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser su hermano tan imbécil y tan desconsiderado con esa pobre chica? Habían quedado en que vendría de verdad y no sólo le fallaba a la muchacha sino que a ella también. Nunca más volvería a creerse una promesa salida de los labios de su hermano pequeño.

Justo cuando Inuyasha le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarla a él, Hitomi se levantó del banco y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones, en busca de su hermano. Se iba a marchar del parque y Souta iba a perder la oportunidad de salir con una chica que de verdad merecía la pena. ¡Maldito niñato! La joven suspiró y agarrando su maletín de la secundaria comenzó a andar hacia la salida del parque. Se iba de verdad y ella no era quien para detenerla. Le había hecho ir hasta allí para nada.

- ¡Hitomi!

Si Hitomi no mataba a su hermano juraba que lo mataría a ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde? Por su bien, más le valía no tener la ropa descolocada, manchas de maquillaje o el terrible hedor de los perfumes que se echaban sus compañeras de clase.

La joven se detuvo y le miró con cierta timidez.

- Siento llegar tarde- le dijo Souta haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa ¿Recuerdas que el profesor me obligó a limpiar la clase?- viendo que asentía- no me ha dejado salir hasta hace diez minutos. Vengo corriendo.

- No tenías que… bueno… si me lo hubieras explicado mañana… lo hubiera entendido…- musitó la joven.

- No, yo quería hablar contigo hoy.

Hitomi se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada avergonzada por la intensidad que había atisbado a ver en la mirada de Souta. ¿De verdad la estaba mirando así a ella?

- Me gustó tu carta, Hitomi.

- ¿De verdad?

Souta empezó a andar hacia ella a paso muy lento, sin apartar su mirada de la de la chica.

- No me conformo con saberlo.

- ¿No?- murmuró la pregunta más para sí misma que para él.

- No, Hitomi- le sonaba tan bien su nombre- tú a mí también me gustas…

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Su hermano estaba sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello y hablaba con voz temblorosa, confesándole a la joven que le gustaba. Eso no sólo no estaba en el plan sino que además parecía auténtico. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Esa mañana cuando le señaló a Hitomi la expresión de su hermano había cambiado por completo. ¡Ya no parecía molesto! A su hermano le gustaba esa chica de verdad.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se llevó una mano al pecho conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar y no tardó demasiado en dejar caer su maletín y correr a los brazos del chico a el que tanto quería. Nunca se imaginó que con su carta iba a conseguir de Souta algo como ser su pareja, la pareja del hombre que no quería compromisos. Le resultaba tan surrealista que Souta la escogiera a ella y a la vez le hacía sentir tan bien. Ojala se hubiera confesado antes al joven y no hubiera perdido un año entero intentando decidirse sobre mandarle o no una carta.

- ¡Qué monos!

- Kagome, no deberíamos espiarles.

- Vinimos para asegurarnos de que Souta se comportara con Hitomi.

- Pues ya has visto que los dos se encuentran perfectamente- sonrió- vámonos.

- Sólo un poquito más- se volvió hacia ellos- quiero ver si se besan.

- ¡Kagome!

Nunca imaginó que Kagome pudiera ser tan sumamente cotilla. Ella que siempre se comportaba como una chica muy discreta y responsable que no se metía en la vida de nadie, estaba escondida en unos matorrales, espiando a su hermano pequeño y encima buscando morbo. El mundo debía estar al revés o tal vez él se había perdido algo muy importante de camino al parque. Gruñendo por lo bajo se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó a tiempo de ver como Souta besaba a la tal Hitomi. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que el niño lucía una experiencia muy elevada en el tema. ¿Cómo podía besar mejor que un hanyu con tantos años como él? Enfadado hizo que Kagome se girara y antes de que pudiera quejarse una sola vez, levantó su mentón y la devoró con un beso abrasador. Tendría que practicar mucho para superar al mocoso y desde luego que iba a hacerlo. Ahora bien, nunca admitiría ante Souta, ni ante nadie que se sentía ligeramente inferior en eso aspecto con respecto a él. Sería su mayor secreto y su propósito del año: superar al niñato.

- Inuyasha… - se separó- aquí no… - rió.

Intentó tocar bajo su falda pero la muchacha le apartó la mano y se alejó poniéndose tras un árbol.

- Te lo advierto, Inuyasha.

Ignorando las amenazas y advertencias de Kagome y con una sonrisa de pervertido en la cara más pronunciada que la del mismísimo Miroku, la atrapó entre el árbol y él, y se fue inclinando para mordisquear la sensible zona del cuello. La mujer suspiró de placer y enroscó sus suaves muslos alrededor de sus caderas, extasiada por lo que sentía.

- Ven, Souta- se escuchó- voy a enseñarte el invernadero de mi abuelo. Es mi lugar secreto.

- De acuerdo.

Escucharon como empezaban a andar pero les ignoraron para continuar sumidos en un apasionado beso.

- Tenemos unas ortigas que huelen muy bien.

- ¿Las ortigas huelen bien?- preguntó Souta sin entender.

- Estas sí- rió- son muy difíciles de conseguir, casi nadie las cultiva ya.

Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron de besarse al escuchar lo que decía la joven y se miraron sin poder creerlo. El único ingrediente que faltaba según Miroku eran unas ortigas que olían realmente bien, unas plantas que casi nadie las tenía en la actualidad, la única ortiga del mundo que olía bien. Acababan de encontrar el último ingrediente y acababan de sellar su inminente separación.

Continuará…


	20. La dura verdad

¡Por fin puedo publicar! Siento la tardanza pero llevo intentádolo desde el jueves y me daba error. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 19: La dura verdad**

- ¿Qué has contestado en la pregunta número cinco?

- ¿La de los trastornos alimenticios?

- ¿La cinco no era la de enfermedades del aparato digestivo más comunes?

Kagome suspiró escuchando a sus amigas y se apoyó contra la pared del edificio. Aquél era su segundo examen de la semana y creía haberlo hecho bien pero no quería arriesgarse a mirar un libro y romperse la cabeza. Todo lo relacionado con el aparato digestivo, siempre le había parecido extremadamente sencillo por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en ese examen. Ahora bien, sentía los mismos nervios y temores que el resto de sus compañeros y mantener el optimismo se convertía en una dura batalla.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer una hamburguesa?- propuso Yuka.

- Sería una idea genial.

Cualquier otro día habría rechazado la oferta pero estando de exámenes, no había nada que le apeteciera más que comerse una de sus hamburguesas favoritas junto a sus amigas. Inuyasha estaba trabajando por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa.

- Voy a llamar a mi madre para avisarla- les dijo.

- ¿Te presto el móvil?- le ofreció Ayumi.

- No, gracias- rechazó la oferta- llamaré desde esa cabina.

- Deberías comprarte un móvil- dictaminó Yuka.

Sin perder la sonrisa del rostro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una de las cabinas públicas del centro. En alguna ocasión había deseado tener un móvil ya que resultaba muy útil para esa clase de situaciones, sin embargo, no tenía el dinero para pagarlo. Podría ahorrar de su sueldo para comprarlo pero luego tenía que mantenerlo realizando un gasto mínimo mensual y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. De todas formas, nunca había tenido un móvil y no le había pasado nada por ello. Siempre podía usar una cabina pública en una emergencia y tampoco es que tuviera muchas emergencias.

Se detuvo junto a la cabina, metió un par de monedas y marcó el número de su casa. Esperó: un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

- Aquí la residencia de la familia Higurashi, ¿qué desea?

- Mamá, ¿te importa si me quedo a comer una hamburguesa con mis amigas?

- No, puedes ir tranquila- le aseguró- ¿cómo te fue el examen?

- Yo creo que bien, mamá.

- Me alegro hija…

Su madre continuó hablando pero ella dejó de escucharla cuando vio a ese profesor. Makoto Saionji, profesor de neurología, la estaba observando desde su lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol. No apartaba la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo y la observaba de tal forma que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Desde su último encuentro con él, había desarrollado un miedo irracional hacia ese hombre y le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que se encontraban en un pasillo. Intentaba ignorarle pero él no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Kagome?

- Sí, estoy aquí- contestó- oye mamá, se me acaba el dinero y tengo que irme. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

- Claro, hija- aceptó- pásatelo bien.

- Sí, mamá.

Colgó el teléfono de la cabina y recogió la reducida suma que le devolvió la máquina. Estaba guardando el dinero en su cartera cuando se percató de que el profesor ya no estaba en su lugar. Le buscó con la mirada hasta que se percató de que estaba en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia ella a paso decido y sin dejar de mirarla. Sintió como el corazón le latía desbocado contra el pecho a causa del evidente miedo que le procesaba al hombre y corrió hacia el lugar en el que le esperaban sus amigas. Se estaba comportando como una auténtica cobarde, lo sabía pero mejor eso que pasar un solo segundo cerca de él. No se fiaba de aquel hombre.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kagome?

Ayumi le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y la observó preocupada por su evidente falta de aire.

- ¿Tu madre no te deja venir?- prosiguió Eri.

- No… es que… - no podía decirles nada de ese profesor- vine corriendo, sólo eso…

- ¿Segura de que todo está bien?- insistió Yuka con mirada inquisitiva.

- Segurísima- le aseguró.

Se ajustó la correa de su bolso al hombro y le echó un último vistazo al camino que había tomado antes de seguir a sus amigas. El profesor estaba parado justo en la cabina que ella había ocupado anteriormente y seguía observándola insistentemente. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

…..

- ¡Qué raro que Kouga no te haya pedido salir!

- A lo mejor se siente intimidado por el novio de Kagome.

- O puede que se haya rendido.

- Sea como sea, es raro.

Kagome mordió su hamburguesa con las mejillas sonrojadas por los comentarios de sus amigas e hizo como que leía el menú. Incluso a ella le había extrañado que Kouga no intentara convencerla para tener una cita. No es que quisiera que la continuara persiguiendo, sobre todo después de haberle presentado a Inuyasha como su novio pero le hacía sentirse extraña. Nunca había entrado en ese local sin ser acosada por él. Por otra parte, el recuerdo de su último encuentro le impedía continuar viendo a Kouga con buenos ojos.

_- ¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha?- se levantó- ¿sabes dónde vivía?, ¿tienes algún número que nos pueda poner en contacto con un familiar?_

_- Yo… yo no tengo nada de eso… le conozco… - la observó cautelosamente- ¿Qué sabes de él?, ¿por qué no recuerda?_

_- Creo que tiene amnesia. Necesito todo lo que puedas saber sobre él._

_- Sé lo de las orejas… - dijo en un tono que sólo ella pudiera escuchar- y su familia es bastante parecida a él respecto a eso…_

_- Entonces, ¿les conoces?_

_- Ellos no están aquí- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- no intentes buscarlos._

_- Sólo dime todo lo que sepas- le pidió- Inuyasha no recuerda nada, sólo su nombre…_

_- Ven._

_Kagome sin dudarlo un instante le ordenó con la mirada a Inuyasha que se estuviera quieto y se dirigió con él hacia el otro lado del restaurante, donde había menos clientela y era más fácil hablar._

_- No puedo contarte mucho pero sus padres están muertos y su hermano desaparecido._

_- ¿Muertos?_

_- Eso era realmente terrible. Normal que le costara tanto recordar si sus padres estaban muertos._

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- Hace más de quinientos años._

_Kouga debía estar tomándole el pelo definitivamente. Los padres de Inuyasha no podían haber muerto quinientos años atrás, aquello era simplemente imposible y no se lo iba a creer. Frunció el ceño enojada por sus mentiras y se volvió dispuesta a agarrar a Inuyasha para marcharse, pero Kouga la detuvo sujetando su muñeca. Quiso abofetearlo pero en sus ojos vio una sinceridad que deseaba no creer._

_- Ten mucho cuidado, Kagome- le suplicó- Inuyasha y todo lo que le rodea es peligroso…_

Nunca se hubiera esperado que Kouga le dijera algo así de nadie y menos si se trataba de Inuyasha pero ahora que sabía tanto de su pasado, se percataba de que Kouga sabía mucho para ser un simple camarero. Sabía que Inuyasha era de otra época con números exactos, aunque no le dijo que era un hanyu por sus palabras podía interpretarlo y sin embargo, esa advertencia de que el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo podría hacerle daño, le impedía poder reconciliarse con él.

Agarró su batido de fresa y se llevó la pajita a la boca para beber. Se encontraba en una encrucijada entre lo que le decía su corazón y lo que le decía su mente. El corazón, la empujaba a alejarse de él por todas las cosas malas que dijo de Inuyasha pero su cabeza le decía que Kouga ocultaba algo y ella era demasiado curiosa como para dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Buscó con la mirada al camarero en cuestión y lo encontró al otro lado del local limpiando unas mesas libres. Se levantó con la excusa de ir a pedir otro batido puesto que se había terminado el suyo y se dirigió hacia él. Tal vez, unos mini shorts y un top ajustado a su figura no fueran el atuendo más ideal para acercarse a un hombre que siempre se le había insinuado. Aún así, avanzó hacia él con la esperanza de obtener la información que necesitaba.

- Kouga- le llamó.

El hombre dejó de limpiar una mesa abruptamente pero no se volvió.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- La última vez que hablamos parecías enfadada conmigo.

- Dijiste cosas muy feas de Inuyasha- se defendió- pero otras cosas eran ciertas- admitió- como lo de su familia… - musitó- que vivió hace quinientos años… - continuó viendo que él se estaba volviendo- y que es un hanyu.

- Ven.

Siguió a Kouga hacia una parte del local en la que no había estado nunca. A juzgar por la cantidad de cajas de diferentes alimentos y la temperatura ambiente, aquel cuarto debía tratarse del almacén de suministros.

- ¿Ha recordado?

- Absolutamente todo- le informó- me ha hablado sobre Naraku…

- Naraku asesinó a mis padres, hermanos y amigos- murmuró- no quedó ninguno e Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, ni siquiera tú…

- ¿Yo?

¿Qué pintaba ella en esa historia?, ¿y cómo que Naraku asesinó a su gente? Si Kouga vivía en su época.

- Pero tú…

- Soy Kouga Wolf, jefe del clan de los hombres lobo- continuó- un youkai y tengo más de quinientos años. Llevo esperándote todo este tiempo con la esperanza de llegar a ti antes que él pero fallé. Tú estás destinada a él y a nadie más.

- No entiendo…

- Y yo no puedo contarte todo lo que ocurrió- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- sólo puedo darte instrucciones para que el pasado no cambie. Nuestro mundo es lo que ves hoy día gracias a lo que Inuyasha hizo en el pasado- prácticamente escupió esas palabras a pesar de ser ciertas- Inuyasha salvó a los humanos, él fue el héroe de la era Sengoku.

¿Inuyasha era tan importante en su época?, ¿era tan importante que salvó la vida de toda la humanidad? Sabía que era fuerte y que se trataba de un gran hombre pero aquella verdad la dejó aturdida.

- Inuyasha debe volver al Sengoku, no debes impedírselo- le sujetó los hombros- de él dependen muchas vidas, de él depende un mundo entero y si tú le detienes…. todos moriremos…

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si hicieran eco. Deseaba que Inuyasha se quedara con ella y no se marchara nunca pero al parecer, su egoísta deseo podría provocar la perdición de todo el mundo que conocía. Si Inuyasha no volvía a su época todos morirían y puede que muchos como ella misma, nunca llegaran a existir. Ese mundo fue salvado por él y debía continuar siendo así por más que le doliera. Debía guardar sus sentimientos dentro de su corazón, bajo llave y dejarle marchar.

- Kagome, tienes que entender…

- Yo lo entiendo- musitó- pero no es fácil…

- Cuando llegue el momento de su partida- alzó su mentón- sabrás lo que tienes que hacer…

¿Por qué Kouga le hablaba en acertijos? Cada vez entendía menos todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Se sentía tonta.

- ¿Y por qué no sale en los libros de historia?- le exigió saber- se lo debemos todos…

- Los demonios no formamos parte de la historia- le explicó- los antiguos historiadores nos eliminaron según fuimos desapareciendo hasta que fue la mano del hombre la que se impuso en todos los sucesos- suspiró- meses después de su victoria, Inuyasha desapareció y nadie volvió a saber nada de él.

- ¿Cómo?

- No desapareció solo, su familia desapareció con él…

- ¿Su familia?

La sombra de la terrible sospecha inundó su mente. Inuyasha formaría una familia con otra mujer en el pasado, se olvidaría de ella por completo y tendría hijos. Ella, en cambio, no podría olvidarle jamás. De todas formas, se sentía capaz de alegrarse por él si podía ser feliz con otra mujer. Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de su gran hazaña.

- ¿Su esposa será buena?

- La mejor mujer que he conocido nunca, Kagome- sonrió- te lo puedo asegurar.

Asintió con la cabeza aceptando su respuesta y se separó de él con la intención de volver junto a sus amigas. Entonces, Kouga agarró su brazo impidiéndole marchar.

- Una cosa, Kagome- le pidió- no le digas nada de lo que sabes a Inuyasha. Él tiene que seguir su camino tal y como está escrito, sin interrupciones, ni pistas.

- Tranquilo, no diré nada.

Sintió como Kouga le liberaba de su agarre lentamente y salió del pequeño almacén para volver a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigas. Recogería sus cosas y se marcharía. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su cama a descansar para asimilar todo lo que acababan de decirle.

- Te hemos visto, Kagome- la señaló Yuka de forma acusadora- te has encerrado con Kouga en un cuarto.

- Sí, Kagome- continuó Eri- estabas haciendo manitas con el camarero.

- No me esperaba esto de ti, Kagome- murmuró Ayumi- estás engañando a tu novio…

- ¡No hice nada de eso!- exclamó la joven sonrojada- sólo estuvimos hablando en privado.

- ¿Sobre qué?- le preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Obviamente no podía contarles nada de eso a sus amigas y por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada mínimamente pasable que contarles. La iban a calar si les decía cualquiera de las mentiras que le rondaban a la cabeza y tampoco es que ella mintiera muy bien.

- No puedo decirlo.

- Entonces hacíais manitas.

- ¡Que no!

Sonrojarse no era una buena opción para hacerles creer la verdad pero es que de sólo pensarlo enrojecía profundamente. ¿Ella y Kouga haciendo manitas? Eso era imposible o por lo menos a ella se le antojaba de esa forma.

- Tengo que irme a casa.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana- rió tontamente- algunos huesos los tengo un poco flojos…

- O igual es el sentimiento de culpa que te está carcomiendo- se burló Yuka.

- ¡No es eso!

Se sonrojó más aún cuando sus amigas se rieron de su inocencia y se despidió con la mano de ellas antes de marcharse corriendo del local.

….

Estaba a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su casa cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos dejándola en una completa oscuridad. No necesitaba que él dijera nada para saber que esas manos pertenecían a Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién soy?

- Mmm… ¿Souta?- bromeó- no, espera… ¡Miroku!

- ¡Soy Inuyasha!

Kagome sonrió ante el tono de voz empleado por el muchacho y se volvió hacia él. El pobre se sentía ofendido, no era capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando con él. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de abrazarle intensamente. Lo iba a echar tanto de menos cuando tuviera que marcharse. No sabía si sería capaz de superar nunca su partido o de encontrar a otro hombre.

- Era una broma, tontito.

Él la estrechó a su vez entre sus brazos y besó su coronilla extasiado por el delicioso olor que desprendía la joven. Aunque viviera diez mil años nunca podría olvidar aquel delicioso aroma a lilas combinado con la fragancia personal de mujer. No todas las mujeres olían como Kagome.

- Vuelves un poco tarde de tu examen, ¿no?

- Es que me quedé a comer con mis amigas en una hamburguesería.

Evitó deliberadamente decirle que era la hamburguesería en la que trabajaba Kouga.

- ¿Te fuiste a comer sin mí?

- Sí quieres puedo volver a comer ahora- le ofreció- tengo hambre.

- Eso me encantaría.

Inuyasha volvió a darle un suave beso en los labios y luego se giró para que la muchacha se subiera a su espalda. Ahora que estaba plenamente consciente de sus numerosas habilidades, podía llevarla hasta arriba sin la necesidad de subir aquellas escaleras infernales. Además, Kagome parecía cansada, la notaba muy lenta y torpe. Debía de haber salido agotada de su examen y puede que hasta le hubiera ido mal a juzgar por su expresión. Confiaba plenamente en ella pero de irle mal, tenía guardado casi todo su sueldo y los extras para dárselo. Así podría pagar si en algo no le iba tan bien como siempre.

Kagome se subió encantada a su espalda y se abrazó a él mientras que sentía cómo saltaba de quince en quince los escalones. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo disfrutando de su compañía, su sonrisa, su calor…

- Ya hemos llegado.

La joven se bajó de su espalda y agarró su mano para llevarlo junto a ella al interior de la casa. Lo primero que vieron nada más entrar fue un gran ramo de tulipanes con una nota. Sintiendo cierta curiosidad se acercó a él y cogió la nota entre las flores. Inuyasha, también se acercó y se puso junto a ella mientras olisqueaba con cierta desconfianza el ramo.

"_Sólo deseaba recordarte quién es la más hermosa de todas, Kagome."_

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!- exclamó emocionada- ¡qué bonito detalle!- sonrió- me encanta.

Kagome se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello y llenó su rostro de tiernos besos. Inuyasha correspondió encantado a cada uno de los besos pero de repente se detuvo y la miró con desconfianza. ¿Por qué le besaba así tan de repente?

- Gracias por las flores.

- Yo no las he enviado- musitó avergonzado porque no se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Pero si están a mi nombre…

Eso enfureció al hanyu. Le quitó la nota e intentó leerla pero no entendía esos kanjis. Él estaba acostumbrado a una escritura más antigua.

- ¿Qué pone?

- No tiene importancia, Inuyasha.

- Quiero saberlo- le exigió.

- Sólo deseaba recordarte quién es la más hermosa de todas, Kagome- leyó Souta a su espalda.

- ¡Souta!- le regañó.

Inuyasha hizo una bola con la nota en las manos y observó el ramo de tulipanes furioso. Quien quiera que estuviera intentando cortejar a su mujer iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Continuará…


	21. Visita al hospital

**Capítulo 20: Visita al hospital**

Kagome se acarició el estómago de forma circular y sacó las piernas de la cama. Junto a la ventana se encontraba Sango ya levantaba descorriendo las cortinas para que se adentrara algo más de luz natural. Ya había terminado lo exámenes y lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que recibiera los resultados para volver a matricularse. Ahora bien, estaba tan distraída por la inminente e inevitable marcha de Inuyasha que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

- Buenos días, Kagome.

- Buenos días, Sango.

Le agradeció cuando le ofreció su bata corta de verano y se levantó mientras iba colando sus brazos en las mangas. No se sentía nada bien y le faltaban las ganas para desayunar pero como doctora que iba a ser, sabía que un buen desayuno era muy importante. Ignorando las quejas que emitía su estómago salió junto a Sango de la habitación y se encontraron en el pasillo con Inuyasha, Miroku y Souta. Los tres hombres tenían aspecto de haber sufrido otra guerra de almohadas recientemente.

Intentó sonreír de la forma más sincera posible cuando Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y respondió con devoción al beso que le dio en los labios antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Si bien su marcha era inevitable, podía disfrutar de su compañía hasta el último segundo. Quería secuestrarle durante toda esa semana y pasar cada segundo a solas con él, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Quería sentarse sobre su regazo mientras observaban las estrellas, quería ir a comer con él a algún restaurante, quería llevarle al cine, pasar una de sus largas y placenteras noches juntos y sobre todo, no quería tener que separarse de él nunca. ¡Qué injusto era el mundo!

Al llegar a la cocina se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos lugares y Kagome no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la caja de bombones y la carta que había en su lugar. Aquella marca de bombones era su favorita y aún así, no fue capaz de abrirle el apetito en esa calurosa mañana de primeros de junio.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Ha llegado para ti.

Kagome se volvió al escuchar la voz familiar de su madre y luego volvió la vista hacia los bombones y la carta.

- Parece que Kagome tiene un admirador secreto- bromeó Souta.

- ¡Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia!- exclamó Inuyasha.

- Es normal que una señorita tan bonita como la señorita Kagome tenga tantos admiradores- continuó Miroku.

- Y seguro que es muy atento- aseguró Sango.

Kagome ignorando el diálogo que mantenían sus amigos, desplegó la carta y leyó con atención todo lo que decía en busca de alguna pista para desenmascarar a aquella persona pero sólo consiguió ponerse peor. El que había escrito aquello debía tratarse de un enfermo mental. Sabía que era la misma persona del día anterior por el trazo de las letras pero el contenido era una aberración contra su persona. Describía con todo detalle lo que pensaba hacer con su cuerpo y hasta le contaba lo que él se había hecho imaginándola con las fotos que le había sacado a escondidas. ¿Tenía fotos suyas?

Tuvo que sostenerse agarrando la silla que le correspondía para evitar desmayarse. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y un bajón de tensión parecía estar avecinándose.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su madre.

- Tiene muy mala cara- siguió Sango.

Inuyasha observó primero, la palidez en el rostro de la chica y luego la carta en sus manos. La persona que se estaba dedicando a intentar cortejarla debía de haberle dicho algo realmente desagradable. Le arrebató la carta de las manos con un movimiento fluido y le pidió a Souta que se la leyera. Escuchó horrorizado todo lo que Souta leía y tuvo que agarrarse él también una silla pero en su caso, para evitar golpear a nadie. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que golpear a alguien.

Kagome observó el rostro de su familia y sus amigos ante aquello que había sido escrito en la carta y de repente, sintió como la bilis que atormentaba su estómago empezaba a subir por el esófago. Salió corriendo hacia el baño y se desplomó delante del retrete antes de empezar a vomitar y a tener violentas arcadas. Algo frío y húmedo comenzó a masajear su cuello y su espalda a la vez que bajaba ligeramente su bata y al levantar la vista pudo ver a su madre atendiéndola. En la puerta del baño estaban su hermano, su novio y sus amigos esperando preocupados por su estado de salud. Hacía años que no vomitaba o se ponía enferma de cualquier forma por lo que aquello le extrañó más a ella que a ningún otro.

- ¿Crees que ha sido por esa horrible carta?- le preguntó su madre.

- No… - musitó- ya me sentía mal antes… me dolía el estómago…

- A lo mejor estás nerviosa por los exámenes.

- Ya los he terminado y creo que me fueron bien… no hay motivos para estar nerviosa… - le aseguró.

Su madre la miró sin saber qué más decirle. Se le habían agotado las ideas y lo único que le quedaba pensar es que a lo mejor estaba encubando algún virus. Aunque claro, la experta era Kagome. La ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado y la tuvo de pies sin soltarla durante unos segundos.

- Creo que ya estoy bien- le dijo la joven- sólo ha sido un momento…

Sonomi asintió aceptando lo que su hija le decía y la fue soltando lentamente. Kagome se mantenía de pie sin su ayuda por lo que estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el botiquín en busca de unas pastillas cuando la vio caer. Extendió sus brazos para agarrarla a tiempo de que no golpeara contra el suelo pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la sostuvo levantándola en volandas contra su torso. Ella se removió inquieta y volvió a abrir los ojos débilmente.

- Estoy bien… - musitó.

- La última vez que dijiste eso estuviste a punto de estamparte contra el suelo- le espetó Inuyasha- no pienso soltarte.

- Kagome, voy a pedir cita con tu médico.

- Pero yo soy doctora puedo…

- ¡Kagome!- le riñó- vas a ir al médico y punto.

- No me gusta ir al médico.

- Eso es lo más gracioso de todo- intervino Souta- odia ir a los médicos y ella quiere ser doctora.

Sonomi ignorando las quejas de Kagome y los chistes malos de Souta, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la agenda de teléfonos para buscar el número del médico de su hija mayor. Hacía tanto que no acudían a él que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Tendría que buscar por largo rato en la agenda.

….

Convencer tanto a Inuyasha como a todos sus amigos y a su hijo de que Kagome y ella estarían perfectamente bien en el hospital había sido toda una odisea. Todos querían acompañarlas y es que no podían meterse todos en la consulta. Finalmente, habían conseguido dirigirse ellas dos solas hacia el hospital pero en mitad del camino habían descubierto a Inuyasha persiguiéndolas. El muchacho no quería quedarse en la casa esperando a que Kagome volviera y parecía estar muy preocupado. Por un momento sintió ganas de pedirle que las acompañara pero Kagome habló por ella y le ordenó volver a la casa. Antes las órdenes de su hija, el hombre se había doblegado y parecía haber obedecido.

- No recuerdo dónde estaba mi consulta.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco.

Sonomi se acercó a la recepción y le dijo a la mujer que ocupaba ese puesto el nombre del doctor de Kagome. La mujer les indicó el piso y el número de la consulta con una sonrisa.

- No recuerdo que hubiera que subir algún piso.

- Han remodelado el hospital.

- Eso parece- continuó la chica- yo no lo recuerdo así.

Sonomi sonrió ante la confusión evidente en el rostro de su hija. En los últimos dos años habían reconstruido por completo el hospital proporcionándole no sólo un diseño más atractivo sino que además un número mayor de ventajas para atender a los pacientes. Era normal que Kagome no lo conociera puesto que llevaba más de cinco años sin entrar en el hospital. Casi nunca se ponía enferma y nadie en la familia había necesitado que le llevaran o le hicieran una visita. Además, tenía las prácticas al año siguiente.

Montaron en el ascensor y esperaron hasta llegar a la tercera planta del edificio. La consulta era la primera una vez que salieron de él.

- Oye mamá, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

- Kagome…

- Es que yo ya me siento bien- le aseguró- estoy perfectamente.

- Kagome…

- De verdad, mamá.

- ¡Kagome!

La joven suspiró y siguió a su madre hasta sentarse en una de las cómodas sillas de la sala de espera pero desgraciadamente, la llamaron nada más sentarse. Con mirada de desconfianza y encogida de hombros por el miedo que procesaba a tener alguna enfermedad grave, entró junto a su madre a la consulta. El médico era tal y como lo recordaba. Un hombre de mediana edad con entradas, algunas canas y patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes doctor Tenpa.

- Buenas tardes… - murmuró Kagome desganada.

Se sentaron donde les indicó el médico y esperaron a que el hombre revisara cuidadosamente su historial para saber sus antecedentes.

- ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas señorita Higurashi?

- Bueno, he tenido náuseas intermitentes llegando a echar la bilis y he perdido el conocimiento durante unos pocos segundos. Tal vez se tratara de una bajada de tensión o algún virus como gastroenteritis.

- Estudia medicina, ¿verdad?- sonrió- todos los jóvenes que estudian medicina vienen hasta mi consulta para que escuche sus diagnósticos casi siempre equivocados.

Kagome apretó los dientes ofendida para evitar soltarle algún improperio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si tratara de alguna listilla con ganas de poner a prueba sus conocimientos? Ella era muy profesional y no necesitaba de ese médico para saber lo que tenía. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano de su madre sobre la suya. Ella debía saber a la perfección lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza y trataba de detenerla. Suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia el médico con la clara intención de escucharle.

- ¿Ha tenido náuseas algún otro día a alguna otra hora del día?

- No, sólo hoy- afirmó- recién levantada.

Vio como el médico apuntaba ese dato.

- ¿Comiste algo antes de vomitar?

- No, bajé a desayunar pero el olor de la comida sólo me causó más dolor de estómago- respiró de forma entre cortada recordando los retortijones- además, recibí una carta que no resultó muy agradable…

El médico volvió a apuntar lo que decía y algo más que ella no puedo leer desde su posición.

- ¿Al desmayarse escuchó un pitido en su oído derecho?

- No.

Ella misma le miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. La bajada de tensión acababa de quedar descartada por ese simple hecho.

- ¿Usted bebe o fuma?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¿Drogas?- preguntó mientras apuntaba lo anterior.

- No.

- ¿Tiene novio?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?, ¿iba a preguntarle si mantenía relaciones sexuales? Que no fuera eso porque su madre estaba allí presente y muy a pesar de que probablemente lo supiera, le daba muchísima vergüenza decirlo en su presencia.

- Sí… - contestó dudosa.

- ¿Mantienen relaciones?

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta que tanto temía y miró de reojo a su madre. Ella no parecía para nada sorprendida por la pregunta y no mostraba ningún tipo de interés por saber la respuesta y era normal. Ella ya lo sabía.

- Sí.

- ¿Usasteis protección?

- No…

Tan pronto como la respuesta salió de sus labios, se percató de la realidad que se estaba abriendo lentamente ante ella. Nunca había usado ningún tipo de protección para evitar un embarazo con Inuyasha, tan siquiera se lo había planteado una sola vez. Simplemente, habían hecho el amor cuando y como les había apetecido, ignorando esas cuestiones por completo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? A lo mejor sólo estaba encubando un resfriado o a lo mejor tenía un cigoto en sus entrañas que se estaba transformando en un feto y muy pronto en su hijo. Quería evitar pensar que esa parte de su vida hubiera llegado tan pronto pero la idea la martirizaba. Si tenía un niño no sabía cómo iba a mantenerlo y tampoco qué iba a decirle cuando preguntara por su padre. Inuyasha debía volver a la era Sengoku.

- Señorita Higurashi, por su expresión ya debe suponerlo pero aún así lo diré- suspiró- podría estar embarazada.

Sonomi acarició con cariño el cabello de su hija en claro signo de apoyo pasara lo que pasase.

- A lo mejor no lo estoy… hace poco estuve de exámenes… - balbuceó- podrían ser nervios…

- ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener relaciones con su novio sin protección?

- Hace algo más de un mes…

- Creo que debería hacerse las pruebas para estar segura.

- Yo…

- Kagome- la llamó su madre- es mejor que te hagas ahora las pruebas y salgamos de dudas si no, lo pasarás peor.

Asintió con la cabeza aún temiendo lo que pudiera salir y agarró el volante que le hizo el médico para esa misma tarde. Mientras salía de la consulta para dirigirse a la zona de pruebas, cruzó los dedos para no estar embarazada. Un hijo de Inuyasha sería maravilloso, el mejor regalo que podría dejarle él al marcharse, pero demasiado doloroso para su corazón y el del niño cuando creciera.

….

Kagome se sentó en la sala de espera al terminar de hacerse la última prueba y observó a su madre hablando a través de un teléfono público. Probablemente estuviera pidiendo permiso para quedarse un rato más, ya era su hora para entrar a trabajar. Vio cómo colgaba el teléfono y en seguida supo que tenía malas noticias.

- Lo siento, hija- suspiró- tengo que irme a trabajar.

- No pasa nada, mamá.

- Ojala pudiera quedarme a oír los resultados y acompañarte a casa.

- Tranquila, mamá- sonrió- todo estará bien.

- Prométeme que cuando salgas de la consulta llamarás a casa para que alguien venga a recogerte- le pidió- no quiero que andes sola por la calle, ya ha anochecido.

- De acuerdo, mamá.

Sonomi le dio un cálido abrazo a su hija y luego se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor. Kagome se sentó y bebió un poco de agua intentando calmar el calor que sentía. A los pocos segundos la llamaron para que entrara otra vez en la consulta y suspiró porque su madre se lo hubiera perdido por uno pocos minutos.

- Por favor, no se demore- le pidió- necesito saber ya los resultados.

El médico se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica pero luego abrió el sobre con los resultados y procedió a decírselos.

- Felicidades- sonrió- está embarazada de cinco semanas.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza al escuchar aquello y tras agradecerle al médico por su servicio, salió de la consulta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. El estado de shock en el que le había dejado la noticia que tanto deseó evitar, había conseguido que se olvidara de su claustrofobia e hiciera frente a aquel aparato infernal completamente sola. Se miró al espejo y se puso de perfil observando su vientre plano. En unos meses estaría redondeado, abultado, mucho más grande. En unos pocos meses empezaría a crecer un feto que se haría más y más grande hasta nacer a los nueves meses de embarazo. No podría terminar su carrera al año siguiente porque tendría que estar recuperándose del parto y ocupándose de su bebé, del hijo de Inuyasha y suyo. Hablando de Inuyasha, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber que estaba embarazada pero tal vez eso impidiera que se fuera, tal vez la noticia pudiera suponer el fin de la humanidad y la inexistencia de su mundo. No, Inuyasha no debía saber nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y al salir pudo ver a una mujer embarazada con el que parecía su novio o su marido. Ella debía de estar de unos siete u ocho meses a juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre y él parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras acariciaba el evidente abultamiento. Ella no podría ver nunca la cara de Inuyasha al saber que iba a ser padre, no podría disfrutar de sus cuidados durante el embarazo, ni siquiera volvería a ver nunca más sonrisa. ¡Dios Santo! Tenía que sacarle una foto aunque fuera para no olvidar nunca ni uno solo de sus hermosos rasgos.

- Cuando llegue a casa buscaré la cámara… - musitó.

Salió del hospital y sin fijarse demasiado en lo que la rodeaba, se dirigió hacia el parque para atajar hasta su casa. Estaba demasiado cansada como para irse por el camino más iluminado y largo y necesitaba verle. Aunque no pudiera decírselo, necesitaba poner la mano en su vientre y pensar durante un instante que él lo sabía.

De repente, el ruido de una rama romperse tras ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió lentamente y vio la figura sombreada de un hombre no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Disculpe?

El hombre no dijo nada, ni hizo amago de moverse y ella se asustó más. Agarró la correa de su bolso con fuerza y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia su casa pero en esa ocasión daba grandes zancadas y vigilaba cualquier sonido o movimiento a su alrededor. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, cada vez más cercanos, y aceleró el paso asustada, más bien, aterrada. Nunca nadie la había perseguido y mucho menos en la oscura y solitaria noche. Ojala hubiera escogido el otro camino. Era más largo pero muchísimo más seguro en ese aspecto.

Sin parar de caminar, giró la cabeza para comprobar si de verdad la seguían o ella estaba imaginando cosas. No se lo imaginaba, el hombre la perseguía y ni siquiera era capaz de verle la cara para denunciarlo si era necesario. A lo mejor quería robarle el bolso (cosa que sería una gran decepción para él) o quizá quisiera violarla. Ese último pensamiento la hizo temblar de miedo. Dobló la esquina para salir del parque y se chocó de frente con alguien. No pudo evitar gritar.

- ¡Kagome!- la zarandeó- ¿qué te ocurre?

Al abrir los ojos reconoció a Inuyasha sujetándola y a su lado a sus amigos y a su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

- Vinimos a buscarte- se adelantó Souta- mamá llamó a casa porque no se fiaba de ti.

- Dijo que volverías sola para no causar molestias- continuó Sango.

- Y qué razón tuvo la bella señora Higurashi- terminó Miroku.

Kagome asintió sonrojada y se acarició un brazo tembloroso. En realidad no les había llamado porque con el shock al haber recibido aquella noticia, lo había olvidado por completo. Estaba a punto de agradecerles que se preocuparan por ella cuando recordó el hombre que la seguía. Sin soltar a Inuyasha se volvió unos pasos hacia atrás para mirar en dirección al parque pero no había nadie o por lo menos no a la vista. ¿Habría huido?, ¿eso significaba que de verdad la perseguía?

- ¿No habéis visto a alguien detrás de mí?

Todos sacudieron la cabeza en una clara negativa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Inuyasha- ¿alguien te seguía?

Él estaba preocupado a la par de furioso y ella no quiso preocuparle.

- No… - murmuró- sólo me pareció escuchar algo.

Inuyasha le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura acercándola a él y la animó a encaminarse junto a ellos hacia su casa. Kagome sonrió en agradecimiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre por la ternura que siempre empleaba con ella. Perderle iba a ser un duro golpe y saber que nunca jamás volvería a verle, supondría su perdición. Aunque pensándolo de otra forma, tener un hijo suyo a lo mejor no era tan malo. Él le recordaría todos los días al hombre al que amó.

- ¡Tengo hambre!- exclamó.

- Pues vamos a casa.

Sonrió pensando en la cena para ahuyentar los pensamientos tristes y lanzó una última mirada hacia el parque. Apoyado en una farola se veía la silueta de un hombre.

Continuará…


	22. Marcha a la época Sengoku

**Capítulo 21: Marcha a la época Sengoku**

Kagome no quería despertar en esa calurosa mañana. Ese día, era el día en el que se completaría el conjuro e Inuyasha marcharía por la noche dejándola sola. No le culpaba, nunca se le ocurriría culparle de que tuviera que partir y mucho menos cuando iba a salvarle la vida a todos. Ahora bien, eso no significaba que estuviera deseosa de que llegara el momento. De hecho, deseaba poder parar el tiempo para que él nunca se fuera. No era capaz de conformarse con unas fotos de él, con el recuerdo de los casi dos meses que pasaron juntos o con el precioso regalo que le dejaba en el vientre. Su hijo.

Se acarició con la mano derecha el vientre y lloró al sentir un ligerísimo movimiento en la zona. Era demasiado pequeño para empezar a moverse y aún así lo hacía. Como doctora encontraba inexplicable aquel hecho pero como madre, no podía sentirse más feliz. Aquel movimiento significaba que vivía, que estaba dentro de ella creciendo fuerte y sano.

- Ojala nunca te fueras…

Volvió el rostro hacia su derecha y observó el futon doblado de Sango. Ella ya había bajado a desayunar una hora antes pero Kagome, en cambio, decidió esperar otra hora debido a sus incipientes náuseas. Para Inuyasha y para todos los demás sus mareos y vómitos eran a causa del estrés, para su madre y para ella, eran porque estaba embarazada. No le gustaba mentirles, odiaba tener que hacerlo y mucho menos al padre pero también lo habló con su madre y le contó lo que le había dicho Kouga. Ambas decidieron que lo mejor era callarlo.

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Kagome.

Inuyasha. Sacó las piernas con mucho esfuerzo de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se iba arreglando el cabello. Ya que era su último día allí, quería que la recordara hermosa y no demacrada por sus primeras semanas de embarazo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó al abrirse la puerta.

- Mucho mejor- sonrió- creo que voy a ir ya a desayunar…

Rompió la distancia entre los dos y se abrazó a su pecho cargando parte de su peso en él. El hombre la recibió con los brazos abiertos y tuvo que contenerse para no arrastrarla al interior de la habitación para hacerle el amor de forma salvaje. Era su último día con ella y nada le apetecía más que abusar de su compañía hasta el último segundo, exprimir cada momento. Por otra parte, Kagome estaba enferma y aunque intentaba hacerse la fuerte, él sabía que no se sentía bien. Al abrirle la puerta tenía ojeras, una mirada que detonaba mucho cansancio y parecía como si le costara andar. Ella necesitaba reposo.

Kagome aspiró el aroma varonil de Inuyasha y sonrió con el rostro pegado a su torso a penas cubierto por una fina camiseta. Echaría de menos hasta su olor a hombre mezclado con el olor a bosque, tierra. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y acarició encantada las orejas caninas que tanto la fascinaban desde que las tocó por primera vez. Una vez, Sango le dijo que Inuyasha odiaba que le tocaran las orejas, que no le había dejado a nadie nunca. Bueno, a nadie que siguiera vivo. Kagome ante ese hecho no podía evitar sonreír. A ella sí que le dejaba tocarle las orejas todo lo que quisiera y más y eso le encantaba.

- Tengo hambre- se apartó de él- ¿me acompañas?

- Vamos.

Kagome se agarró a su brazo con un gesto teatral y juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina. No había nadie y tampoco se oía la televisión. Su hermano sabía que estaba en el instituto enfrentándose a los exámenes finales y su abuelo debía estar trabajando en el templo. ¿Dónde estaban su madre y los demás?

- Oye, Inuyasha- se sentó en su silla- ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

- Estamos solos- sonrió- tu madre fue con Miroku y Sango a comprar al mercado- bostezó- cuando vuelvan tengo que ayudar un momento a Miroku con su hechizo.

- Ya veo.

¡Cómo odiaba aquel maldito hechizo! Sabía que Inuyasha tenía que volver a su época, que era muy importante pero algo en su interior no hacía más que desear egoístamente que algo fallara.

- Entonces, estamos solos…

- Sí.

La verdad es que se le empezaban a ocurrir muchísimas cosas. Quería hacer el amor con Inuyasha una última vez y acababan de ponérselo en bandeja. Agarró su vaso de zumo y le dio un largo sorbo mientras agarraba unas galletas de arándanos. Primero repondría fuerzas y luego arrastraría al hanyu con ella. Total, ya estaba embarazada, no tenía que preocuparse por tomar ningún tipo de precaución aunque tampoco era que lo hubiera pensado antes.

- Inuyasha, ¿me harías un favor?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Puedes llenarme la bañera mientras desayuno?

- Claro…

La verdad es que eso era un poco extraño. Kagome iba a bañarse por la mañana cuando siempre se bañaba por las tardes. Además, acababa de decirle que estaban solos y que luego le iban a reclamar y ella se bañaba… ¿es que no quería estar con él a solas? Probablemente, iban a tenerlo difícil para estar juntos en el resto del día. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa chica?

- Pero Kagome…

- ¡Vamos!- le metió prisa- la bañera nos espera.

- ¿Nos espera?

- Claro, a los dos- le sonrió- alguien tendrá que frotarme la espalda- le guiño un ojo.

Inuyasha sonrió entendiendo por fin lo que Kagome pretendía y se dirigió hacia el baño con una sonrisa para preparar la bañera. Se iba a asegurar de que la mujer no fuera capaz de volver a bañarse sin acordarse de ese momento.

Kagome rió al ver la prisa que de repente le había entrado a Inuyasha por preparar el baño y continuó devorando su desayuno. Después de que se pasaran las náuseas matutinas, le entraba un hambre voraz. Estaba devorando su segundo plato de tortitas con nata y sirope cuando sonó el teléfono. Desilusionada dejó los cubiertos y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

- Aquí residencia de la familia Higurashi, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

- ¡Kagome!- exclamó Yuka al otro lado del teléfono- esta tarde a las cinco tenemos que ir a la universidad a recoger nuestras notas.

- ¿Tiene que ser hoy?- le preguntó horrorizada- ¿en la web no han puesto algún otro día?

- Hoy o no te dan la matrícula para el próximo curso.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Justo en ese día tenía que ir a recoger las malditas notas de sus exámenes. Iba a retrasar su carrera un año por lo que al año siguiente no se matricularía pero aún así necesitaba esas notas para demostrar que había cumplimentado el cuarto año y pedir la beca si se la había vuelto a ganar. Tenía que ir le gustase o no.

- Estaré allí- suspiró- ¿A qué hora?

Kagome anotó en una agenda junto al teléfono todo lo que le decía Yuka y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ya no tenía ganas de comerse las tortitas así que se fue hacia el baño mientas se iba quitando la bata de verano. Pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo en esa bañera con Inuyasha.

Entró en el baño y tuvo que contener una exclamación al ver el imponente cuerpo de Inuyasha desnudo para ella esperándola. Aquel hombre siempre conseguía impresionarla con su cuerpo de atleta profesional y su cara de modelo de las mejores revistas. Se percató de que la bañera estaba llena y de que él la mirada con suma impaciencia. Sonriendo se llevó las manos al borde del camisón y se lo quitó sacándoselo por la cabeza.

….

- Chicas, creo que he suspendido anatomía… - murmuró nerviosamente Ayumi- me salió fatal el examen…

- Seguro que no te salió tan mal- quiso animarla Kagome.

- Mal no, lo siguiente- continuó Yuka y se acercó al oído de Kagome- puso en el hueso frontal, occipital.

Kagome tembló ante la idea de que hubiera puesto eso y mantuvo como pudo la sonrisa que le había ofrecido a Ayumi. La verdad era que había puesto una gran burrada.

- Espero aprobar todo. Mis padres me han dicho que sólo me pagarán el viaje a Italia si no tengo que presentarme a ninguna recuperación.

- ¿Te vas a Italia, Eri?

- Eso espero…

- Pues yo me voy a Nueva York- continuó Yuka- mi padre ya reservó los billetes y el hotel para volver a tiempo de las recuperaciones si tengo que presentarme.

- Como que vas a estudiar mucho en Nueva York- le reprochó Ayumi- pues mis padres han reservado un viaje a Kenia para después de las recuperaciones, en agosto- sonrió- voy a ir a ayudar a la gente necesitada.

Sus amigas siempre tenían unas vacaciones impresionantes, ya no le extrañaba cualquier cosa de ellas. Cuando su padre aún vivía solían irse de vacaciones durante una semana a Yokohama o a algún pueblo o ciudad de los alrededores. Una vez, incluso planearon ir a China pero la muerte de su padre se llevó con ella todos aquellos planes. Necesitaban el dinero para vivir y no para vacaciones.

De repente, se percató de que sus amigas la observaban fijamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Kagome, si quieres puedo decirle a mi padre que saque otro billete para Italia y te vienes- le ofreció Eri.

- O podrías venirte a Nueva York si lo prefieres.

- Y después puedes acompañarme a Kenia a atender a los niños si así lo deseas.

- Gracias chicas pero me quedaré en casa.

No era la primera vez que sus amigas le ofrecían pagarle las vacaciones y mentiría si dijera que nunca se había sentido tentada a aceptar pero no quería aprovecharse de ellas. Eran sus amigas y no las quería por su dinero. Podía vivir otro verano sin vacaciones. Además, entre que estaría deprimida por la partida de Inuyasha y su embarazo, no tendría tiempo ni de pensar que estaba de vacaciones.

Se volvió hacia la recepcionista cuando se percató de que era su turno. La mujer le enseñó su boletín y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver sus cinco matrículas. Había conseguido otro año de universidad gratis, su sueño se hacía realidad. Firmó encantada del acta que especificaba que había estado allí y agarró su matrícula de honor para presentarla cuando volviera a matricularse en la universidad para hacer el último curso. Mientras leía los comentarios de sus profesores se quedó mirando a sus amigas y sonrió al verlas saltar de alegría. Sin que se lo dijeran, ya sabía que todas habían aprobado.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Yuka.

- Tenemos que ir a la hamburguesería- la siguió Eri.

- O podríamos ir a un restaurante- propuso Ayumi.

- Cualquier cosa estará bien mientras celebremos.

No pudo menos que reír ante el entusiasmo que presentaban sus amigas. En otra ocasión las seguiría y gastaría lo que hiciera falta para celebrar el fin de curso pero ese día, era el día en que partía Inuyasha. No podía perder más tiempo. Debía salir corriendo de allí antes de que él se marchara y no tuviera ocasión de despedirse tan siquiera. Lo ocurrido en la bañera esa misma mañana había sido maravilloso y nunca podría olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle pero eso no significaba que no quisiera volver a verlo antes de que se marchara.

- Lo siento chicas pero yo tengo que irme a casa.

- ¡Kagome!- exclamaron al unísono.

- Lo siento pero es urgente- sonrió- nos vemos y celebramos las cuatro otro día, ¿vale?

- Con una condición- le exigió Yuka- el sábado te vienes a la discoteca.

Por una vez, decidió ceder.

- Está bien.

Las chicas sonrieron al escucharla y al fin la dejaron marchar hacia su casa. Ella, no perdió un solo segundo y se apresuró a salir de la universidad. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo tan nublado que casi parecía que estuviera anocheciendo ya. Se avecinaba una gran tormenta a la ciudad y a juzgar por el aspecto que estaba tomando el cielo, iba a ser muy violenta. Se llevó las manos a los brazos en un vano intento de calentarse los brazos al descubierto y comenzó a andar hacia el patio.

El viento agitó su cabello y el lazo que llevaba sujetando su cabello en una coleta alta se deshizo y se fue volando con un vendaval. Ella no pudo más que mirar cómo se alejaba y se llevó una mano al pelo intentando apartarlo de su cara. Esas cosas sólo podían pasarle a ella en los peores momentos.

Salió por la puerta principal de la universidad en el mismo instante en el que caía un rayo y se escuchaba el terrible sonido de unos truenos. El cielo se volvía cada vez más y más negro y las calles se estaban volviendo cada vez más frías y oscuras. En el parte del tiempo que vio la noche anterior dijeron que ése iba a ser un día soleado y caluroso, no estaba para nada previsto esa tormenta. Además, media hora antes, cuando entró con sus amigas a la universidad, el cielo estaba despejado. ¿Cómo había empeorado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

- Espero que esto no cause ningún daño al templo…

Sería toda una desgracia que por culpa de esa tormenta sufrieron algunos daños los templos del abuelo. Pagarlo les iba a resultar prácticamente imposible y más aún con el niño que venía en camino. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente mientras seguía caminando. La calle estaba desierta y no le extrañaba con ese tiempo. Ella misma deseaba llegar a casa para cubrirse de la que se avecinaba y secretamente, para estar entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

Dobló la esquina para llegar a su calle cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su muñeca. No tuvo tiempo ni a quejarse cuando fue empujada contra una pared. Su nuca golpeó contra el muro de piedra y ella cayó sentada de rodillas con la espalda contra él. Su mirada se volvió borrosa y sintió un terrible escozor en la zona que había recibido el golpe. ¿Estaría sangrando?

Alguien le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la zarandeó pero ella no pudo hablarle y aunque le veía no conseguía distinguir las fracciones de su rostro. Estaba demasiado borroso. Sintió cómo le hacían bajar la cabeza y unas manos que parecían expertas examinaron la gravedad del golpe que había recibido. ¿Sería un médico? A lo mejor alguien llamó a una ambulancia pero le pareció que era demasiado pronto para que llegaran y no había escuchado el sonido de la sirena de emergencias.

- Kagome, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

La había llamado por su nombre, la conocía. Alzó la mirada hacia lo que parecía una mano y por unos momentos la vio borroso. Luego se concentró hasta que la forma surgió ante sus ojos.

- Dos.

- Acertaste, preciosa.

Por el apelativo quiso pensar que a lo mejor era Inuyasha pero su voz y sus frías manos le indicaron lo contrario. Su Inuyasha no era así.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Makoto, ¿me recuerdas?- rió- tu profesor.

- ¡Tú!

Intentó moverse para alejarse del hombre pero él se lo impidió agarrándola fuertemente y levantándola del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Le costaba mantenerse en pie y eran las manos de aquel desgraciado lo único que la salvaban de caer al suelo. ¿Qué quería?, ¿por qué no podía dejarla vivir en paz? Entonces, se fijó en la que era su figura borrosa para ella y todo empezó a cuadrar en su cabeza. Era el hombre que la persiguió el día en que fue al médico y aquellos regalos…

- ¿Tú me mandaste las flores?

- Sí y los bombones- sonrió- ¿te gustaron?- rodeó su cintura y la acercó a él de una forma muy íntima- ¿y mis notas? Estoy deseando cumplir todo lo que te escribí…

Ella lo miró horrorizada. El que había sido su profesor de neurología, un hombre al que había admirado por su buen trabajo y su talento, un hombre considerado respetable y honorable en la universidad. Sintió ganas de escupir sobre él pero no tenía fuerzas ni para lanzar un escupitajo. ¡Maldito fuera por lo que estaba haciendo! Ojala le metieran en la cárcel por el resto de sus días.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me interesas muchísimo Kagome- olió un mechón de su cabello- en todos los sentidos.

- ¿Yo?

- Siempre pensé que eras una alumna hermosa, una alumna a la que podría entrarle en su graduación pero… - su voz se volvió más aguda y se tornó más ambiciosa- hace poco encontré un escáner de tu cabeza y supe que tú serías mi gloria- rió- ¡Tú eres mi Mona Lisa!

¿Un escáner suyo?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ella era claustrofóbica, en la vida se había hecho un escáner y dudaba de que fuera capaz de hacérselo algún día. Le daba demasiado miedo aquella máquina. Por otra parte, él parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Ella estuvo allí semanas atrás con Inuyasha y le hizo un escáner a él pero en el escáner figuraba su nombre porque lo necesitaba para encender la máquina. ¡Se le olvidó borrar el escáner! Con todo el lío, había olvidado borrarlo y probablemente, el profesor lo hubiera encontrado en una de sus investigaciones. Habría pensado que era su cabeza y lo que se veía en ese escáner no era nada normal.

- Yo… creo que se equivoca…

- En absoluto- agarró su cabeza entre sus manos- este cerebro tuyo va a llevarme a lo más alto…

De repente rompió la distancia entre ambos y la besó consiguiendo que ella se agitara descontroladamente para que la soltara.

- Y serás mi esposa…

- No…

Quiso sonar más fuerte pero aún se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido y le costaba asimilar algunas cosas.

- Ahora nos iremos.

El hombre la subió sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas e intentó llevársela pero antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de empezar a gritar, sintió cómo era alzada. Su cuerpo quedó pegado a un torso demasiado familiar para ella y aún así, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver el haori rojo. Inuyasha había ido a salvarla.

- Inuyasha…

Makoto intentó luchar contra él pero Inuyasha le esquivó de un ágil salto y entonces, un arma que a ella se le antojó como un boomerang gigante pasó por delante de ellos impidiendo avanzar al hombre. De la nada apareció Miroku con su bastón en la mano y tras esquivar un puñetazo del profesor, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón. El hombre cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?

Fue Souta quien preguntó aquello mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Vosotros marcharos- les dijo- ya llamaré a la policía y le vigilaré hasta que lleguen.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano a Souta antes de subir junto a Kagome y sus amigos. En esas semanas que había pasado allí, Souta se había convertido en un gran amigo, casi un hermano para él y nunca podría olvidarle al igual que jamás olvidaría a Kagome.

Saltó con la mujer entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la zona del templo en la que se encontraba el pozo come huesos. Aquélla, era su conexión con su época.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kagome?

- Ya estoy mejor.

Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo comprobando que ella ya pudiera mantenerse en pie y entonces la abrazó intensamente. Sujetó su nuca con sumo cuidado y la besó apasionadamente, desesperadamente. Echarle de menos era poco para expresar cómo se sentiría cuando ella no estuviera a su lado. Jamás podría olvidar las fracciones de su rostro, todas sus preciosas sonrisas, las noches que pasaron juntos, sus besos, su inocente mirada. Ella lo era todo para él y marcharse era lo más difícil que iba a hacer nunca pero tenía que hacerlo para regalarle un futuro mejor.

- Te amo, Kagome- le dijo al oído- te amaré siempre.

- Yo también te amo…

No quería soltarle, no quería que se marchara y de repente aquel pensamiento de que debía dejarle marchar, se esfumó. El egoísmo se interpuso en su mente y quiso sujetarle e impedir que se marchara. Por una vez en su vida quiso algo exclusivamente para ella.

- Inuyasha tenemos que irnos.

Él la soltó, fue agarrado por Miroku y se marchó junto a él hacia el pozo. Sango con Kirara entre sus brazos les esperaba. Los tres se pusieron frente al pozo y Miroku empezó a recitar una especie de hechizo en un idioma desconocido para ella. Se iba a marchar, se iría a la era Sengoku dejándola allí sola con su hijo no nato.

- ¡Inuyasha!- gritó.

Sintió las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros tratando de retenerla tras pronunciar su nombre. Él se dio media vuelta y la observó tan tiernamente que pensó que iba a derretirse. No podía permitir que se marchara. ¡A la mierda el mundo y el futuro! Ella amaba a Inuyasha y no pensaba permitir que se marchara. Le amaba demasiado como para vivir una vida sin él, como para criar a su hijo sola, como para permitir que él acabara con otra.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Él la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y justo cuando una luz violeta empezaba a rodearles, extendió una mano hacia ella como signo una clara invitación. Ella lloró y luego corrió hacia él sin pensarlo un solo segundo. Se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos antes de que desaparecieran.

Continuará…


	23. Pobreza, enfermedades, caos

**Capítulo 22: Pobreza, enfermedades, caos**

Kagome no pudo evitar observar con cierto escepticismo a la anciana que rondaba a su alrededor buscando hiervas y raros instrumentos. Inuyasha estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella y agarraba su mano en señal de apoyo. Fuera se encontraban Miroku y Sango esperando el veredicto de aquella anciana pero ella no lo necesitaba. Estaba embarazada, tenía pruebas más concluyentes que una anciana haciéndole oler hierbas y tocando su vientre con insistencia. Sin embargo, Inuyasha insistía en que tenían que mirarla, no porque no la creyera sino que por su "estado de delicadeza".

- Está preñada- dictaminó la anciana.

- Eso ya lo sabemos- contestó con desgana la joven- y no soy un animal, yo no estoy preñada- la corrigió- estoy embarazada.

La anciana la observó con rudeza y luego se volvió hacia sus hierbas y empezó a moler algo que olía de una forma realmente extraña. Inuyasha, la observaba como si se estuviera volviendo loca. No podía creerse que Kagome se hubiera dirigido de esa forma a nadie y menos a una mujer anciana. ¿Estaría molesta por haberla traído a su época en vez de quedarse con ella?, ¿o sería uno de los numerosos síntomas de su embarazo?

Kagome apretó los labios intentando retener las ganas de soltarle alguna cosa más a la anciana. ¡Menuda curandera estaba hecha! Para decirle que estaba embarazada podría haber ido a cualquier otra parte. ¿Por qué Inuyasha le hacía pasar por eso?

- Huele esto.

Kagome se incorporó para sentarse sintiendo cierta desconfianza y agarró el cuenco que le había ofrecido la anciana. El olor de aquellas hierbas, al principio, le provocó náuseas pero pudo contralarlas en poco tiempo y se quedó en un dolor de estómago.

- ¡Qué asco!- alejó el cuenco- me duele el estómago por culpa de esta porquería.

- Si no has vomitado, quiere decir que el bebé nacerá en unas veinte semanas o poco más.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó- teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ya llevo serían seis meses de embarazo y eso no es posible.

- Sí que lo es.

Abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que la anciana le decía y estaba a punto de contradecirla cuando Inuyasha la abrazó distrayéndola de su cometido. No había nada que necesitara más que pasar un buen rato en los brazos del hanyu y olvidarse de que esa dichosa anciana existía tan siquiera. Ahora entendía por qué en la edad Media moría tanta gente. Curanderas como ésa debían matar más de lo que sanaban.

- Kaede- la llamó Inuyasha- ¿cree que podría quedarse Kagome aquí mientras buscamos la esfera?

- ¡De eso nada!- le interrumpió Kagome- yo me voy contigo.

- Obedece a tu marido- interfirió Kaede.

- ¡No estamos casados!- exclamó Kagome enfadada- ¡y aunque lo estuviéramos no obedecería!- le aseguró y volvió a dirigirse a Inuyasha- ni sueñes con dejarme aquí en manos de esa vieja loca.

- Inuyasha, tu mujer es una blasfema.

Kagome no podía creerse lo que le decía esa anciana. Ni en sueños pensaba quedarse con ella en esa cabaña ruinosa y en la más absoluta pobreza. Le daba igual lo peligroso que fuera, ella se iba a ir con Inuyasha a buscar a ese tal Naraku y si tanto le fastidiaba su presencia que se aguantara. Fue él quien le ofreció irse a su época en el último momento y ahora le tocaba apechugar con ella y con su hijo no nato.

- Kagome puede ser peligroso- colocó una mano sobre su vientre- tienes que entenderlo…

- No me dejes aquí, por favor…

Sabía que era rastrero recurrir a las lágrimas para que el hanyu se la llevara pero si eso funcionaba, lo haría. Él llevó sus manos a su rostro para limpiarle las gruesas lágrimas y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sonreírle.

- Está bien. Te llevaré conmigo.

Kagome dejó de llorar y sonriendo se lanzó a sus brazos para agradecerle.

- Inuyasha, piensa en tu hijo- le dijo la anciana- podría correr peligro si…

- Los protegeré a ambos.

- Esa mujer te controla, es peligrosa.

Kagome sintió que cada vez se le hinchaba más una vena muy sensible del cuello. Aquella anciana fuera curandera, sacerdotisa o cualquier otra cosa, empezaba a tocarle seriamente un punto muy sensible. Si continuaba luchando contra su santa paciencia iba a acabar muy mal parada.

- Bueno ya podemos irnos.

Se levantó del suelo enfatizando lo que decía e Inuyasha se levantó tras ella. Si se tenía que quedar un solo segundo más escuchando a la anciana sería capaz de soltar cualquier tontería.

- No podéis iros así…

- ¿Por qué?- la interrumpió Kagome- ¿acaso vas a decirme el sexo del bebé?

- Creo que será varón- contestó la anciana sin dudarlo.

Se acabó, la anciana había superado su límite. Primero le soltaba la barbaridad de que tendría al hijo en sólo seis meses, cosa que era imposible. Luego se atrevía a decir que le debía obediencia a Inuyasha como si se tratara de un animal de compañía. Ahora, sin contar con ningún método para saberlo, insinuaba que su hijo sería varón. Estaba buscándole las cosquillas y se las había encontrado.

- Mire, llevo cinco años estudiando medicina, auténtica medicina y no los inútiles hechizos que usted realiza- señaló los cuencos llenos de hierbas- yo soy una verdadera doctora comparada con usted y sé lo que tengo que hacer para mantener seguro a mi bebé así que métase en sus asuntos.

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó la anciana- ¿vas a permitir que tu mujer me trate así?

- Kagome…

- ¡Sabes que me fastidia a propósito!- le espetó Kagome.

- Kaede…

- Mi hermana es mucho mejor partido para ti….

- ¿Hermana?

Kagome apartó la mirada de Kaede y se volvió hacia Inuyasha comprobando que él estaba tan trastocado como ella.

Inuyasha no podía creerse que Kaede se hubiera atrevido a mencionarla delante de Kagome. La llevó allí sólo porque Kaede era la única capaz de atenderla y desde que entraron en la cabaña, supo que la anciana Kaede se propuso espantarla para dejarle vía libre a su hermana pero nunca se esperó que llegara a mencionarla. Enojado con la anciana agarró la mano de Kagome y la arrastró consigo hacia la esterilla que hacía la labor de puerta.

- Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué le dirás a Kikio cuando vuelva?

Kagome frunció el ceño enojada al escuchar ese nombre. Inuyasha se la nombró una vez y la puso como una amiga pero estaba más que claro que era algo más que una simple amiga.

- Kikio y yo nunca hemos sido más que amigos- le contestó- no tengo que explicarle nada.

La sacó rápidamente de la ruinosa cabaña y antes de que tuviera tiempo de exigirle saber acerca de Kikio, se acercaron Miroku y Sango para preguntar sobre lo dicho por la anciana. Inuyasha fue extremadamente amable teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de la anciana y Kagome no pudo menos que hinchar los mofletes enojada. Encima de haber tenido que pasar ese calvario con aquella anciana, él le sacaba la cara. Suspiró por perder la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de Kikio y empezó a organizar su propia estrategia para sonsacárselo. Merecía saber toda la verdad y si él no se lo decía lo averiguaría por otra persona.

Estaba a punto de abrazarse al hombre cuando una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Sentía como si algo maligno estuviera cerca y se le ponían los pelos de punta sólo de pensarlo. Se giró dispuesta a buscar lo que le estaba haciendo sentir así y vio de lejos como una especie de mujer con varios brazos y una cola de un ciempiés en lugar de piernas, se acercaba a la aldea. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos por la visión de ese gigantesco monstruo.

- Inuyasha… - tiró de su manga.

- Espera un momento, pequeña.

El hanyu se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos y continuaron discutiendo acerca de contar con su compañía en el viaje. Él le había prometido llevarla pero los amigos temían por su vida y la del bebé si les acompañaba.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, pero…

- Entonces espera un poquito.

No se podía creer que la estuviera ignorando. Un monstruo gigantesco estaba intentando acceder a la aldea con la clara intención de matarlos a ellos o a cualquiera que encontrara y él pasaba de ella. Apretó los dientes cuando vio que empezaba a adentrarse y agarró el haori de su novio para empezar a sacudirlo.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- Kagome, me estás poniendo nervioso- le espetó- ¿qué pasa?

- -¡Mira!

El hanyu siguió la dirección que ella señalaba y soltó un bufido al ver al demonio. Le dio un beso en la frente y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos para continuar discutiendo.

- ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

- Ya sabía que estaba allí- le quitó importancia- cuando se acerque la mato.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó horrorizada- pero matará a otras personas…

- Tranquila, Kagome- le dijo Sango- nos busca a nosotros, no hará daño a nadie más.

No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Un monstruo o un demonio, lo que fuera, estaba adentrándose en la aldea para matarlos a ellos y lo único que hacían sus amigos y su novio era discutir sobre si les iba a acompañar en su viaje. ¡Era de locos! Volvió a tirar del haori de Inuyasha y le miró furiosa.

- No me vas a dejar hasta que la mate, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse la coronilla, suspiró y tras pedirle a sus amigos que esperaran se fue andando hacia donde estaba el demonio. Era un mononoke bastante grande pero muy débil para él. Naraku debía estar loco para mandar un demonio tan inútil en su contra. Hizo crujir sus dedos para articular sus ya desentrenadas garras por los días pasados en la época de Kagome y saltó. El monoke se lanzó hacia él con la boca abierta, dispuesta a devorarle pero él llegó antes con sus garras. Como si fuera una rueda fue desgarrando por la mitad todo el cuerpo del demonio hasta caer de nuevo al suelo. A su alrededor cayeron los restos del demonio.

La mujer observó con la boca abierta el espectáculo. Inuyasha era mucho más fuerte y hábil de lo que ella podría haber imaginado nunca. Jamás había visto en ninguna película algo tan impresionante como lo que acababa de hacer el hanyu.

- ¿Ya estás contenta?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y después permitió que el hanyu continuara discutiendo con sus amigos. Iba a intervenir en la discusión para tratar de defenderse a sí misma y de paso ayudar al pobre Inuyasha pero un extraño pálpito la detuvo. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente y una sensación tan extraña como la que había sentido cuando llegó el monstruo recorrió su espina dorsal. Levantó la vista hacia los asquerosos y sangrientos restos del demonio y entre los que iban recogiendo los aldeanos, pudo distinguir una extraña luz violácea. ¿Qué era eso?

Estando completamente segura de que aquello significaba algo, empezó a avanzar hacia el demonio muerto, ajena a sus compañeros. Se fue acercando hacia el pedazo del que provenía la luz cuando pudo percatarse de que se producía movimiento a su alrededor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los restos del demonio empezaron a unirse a su alrededor impidiéndole escapar. La cola del ciempiés la rodeó y la estrechó atrapándola en un doloroso abrazo. Justo en la zona que rodeaba su pecho, pudo ver brillar esa luz.

- ¡Suéltala!

Era Inuyasha el que le exigía a aquel extraño monstruo que la liberara.

- No sabíamos que tuviera fragmentos de la esfera- escuchó decir a Miroku- nosotros estábamos buscando la forma de encontrarte cuando esto ocurrió.

¿Fragmentos de la esfera?, ¿se referían a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus? En alguna ocasión le habían hablado de ella, se suponía que era la causa de aquella guerra estúpida y su abuelo también la había mencionado. De hecho, en el templo Higurashi vendían réplicas de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. No pudo menos que deducir que el fragmento era lo que le había devuelto la vida al demonio y la idea de que aquella luz perteneciera a dicho fragmento la asaltó.

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó- ¡No hagas nada, yo te salvaré!

Asintió con la cabeza y miró con desconfianza al demonio.

- Inuyasha, si le atacas, la matará- le retuvo el monje- está esperando a que hagamos el más mínimo movimiento.

- Si no hago nada también la matará…

- ¿Ves por qué no podemos llevarla?- le quiso mostrar Sango- no podremos evitar esta clase de situaciones…

No era el momento de discutirlo pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Kagome corría mucho peligro en un viaje junto a ellos y en cualquier parte de la edad Sengoku en general. Nunca debió extender la mano y ofrecerle que fuera. Debió apartarse y dejar que se marcharan sus amigos solos para cuidar de ella y de su hijo en su época.

- Podríamos intentar distraerla- propuso Miroku.

- ¿Qué la distraería?

Kagome era consciente de que sus amigos estaban en un buen aprieto para rescatarla de las garras de ese demonio. Tenía que actuar ella por su cuenta para darles la oportunidad de salvarla. Si de verdad no se equivocaba y aquella luz era el fragmento de la esfera, había que quitársela para que no fuera capaz de reconstruir su cuerpo. Haciendo de tripas corazón, abrió la boca y se lanzó con sus dientes sobre la carne del demonio.

Sintió como sus incisivos rasgaban aquella viscosa carne y un líquido espeso que pudo identificar como sangre empezó a inundar su boca. Era asqueroso y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el ataque de arcadas que la estaba asaltando pero aún así continuó mordiendo, ignorando los movimientos violentos del demonio. De repente, el monstruo la lanzó por los aires y fue cuando sus dientes se separaron de su carne que apareció el fragmento. Mientras salía volando por los aires pudo verlo y cayó al suelo no muy lejos de ella.

Escuchó a sus espaldas a Inuyasha maldiciendo al demonio que pretendía matarla pero nunca la alcanzó. Inuyasha la había vuelto a matar antes de que pudiera acercarse tan siquiera a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Se incorporó poniéndose a cuatro patas y le hubiera agradecido al hombre pero las arcadas volvieron y empezó a vomitar la asquerosa sangre que había tragado mientras gruesas lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

- Kagome… ¿estás bien?

Las manos del hanyu recorrieron su espalda mientras vomitaba y sintió algo húmedo acariciando sus mejillas. Era Sango con unos trapos. Aceptó el trapo húmedo y se limpió la boca y la barbilla de la asquerosa sustancia.

- Inuyasha…

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró contra su pecho por el miedo que había pasado, el asco que había sentido al morder al demonio. Nunca iba a poder olvidar aquel momento.

- Shhhhhhhh- intentó calmarla el hanyu- todo ha pasado…

- ¡No!- exclamó- ¡No ha pasado!- le sacudió mientras sollozaba- volverá a ocurrir y podría ocurrirle a nuestro hijo también… - le miró mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro de nuevo- ¿cómo voy a poder criar a mi hijo en un sitio como éste?, ¿cómo voy a poder dejarle jugar con otros niños pensando en que un monstruo de esos podría matarle si me descuido un solo segundo?

- Yo…

- Quiero irme a mi casa… quiero volver con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo… - lloró- quiero terminar la universidad, salir con mis amigas… - le volvió a mirar- quiero poder llevar a mi hijo a los mejores médicos, que acuda a los mejores colegios, que tenga todo lo que pueda necesitar y sobre todo que esté seguro…

Era doloroso escucharla pero podía entender a la perfección lo que la mujer intentaba decirle. La época de Kagome era muchísimo más segura que la suya y vivían con muchas más comodidades y unos avances increíbles. Su hijo estaría mucho mejor en su época, no le cabía la menor duda y los volvería a llevar allí. Tan rápido como Kagome dejó de sollozar de forma violenta, acarició su rostro y le dio un suave beso.

- Ahora no puedo llevarte porque esta lucha es muy importante pero te prometo que en cuanto mate a Naraku, te llevaré junto a tu madre otra vez.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Tú vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?- le pidió- yo no me voy sin ti a ninguna parte…

Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. No podría haber deseado escuchar otra cosa. Kagome le seguía queriendo a su lado, a pesar de haberla llevado a un sitio como ése, quería que continuaran juntos y no podría estar más feliz de escucharlo.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo- se apartó- mordí a ese demonio… - puso una mueca de asco- pero fue porque lo vi…

- ¿Qué viste?

- Salió volando conmigo cuando me lanzó.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y se puso a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar aquella luz violácea tan característica en la orilla de un río. Sonriendo se acercó a la orilla y cogió el fragmento que nada más rozarlo empezó a brillar más fuertemente. Ante sus ojos vio como la negrura que lo recorría se fue volviendo cada vez más clara hasta adquirir un tono rosado.

- Un fragmento de la esfera.

Se volvió hacia Inuyasha para mostrarlo y fue entonces cuando se percató de que todos la observaban con la boca abierta. Tanto Inuyasha como sus amigos y todo el pueblo la miraban como si acabara de resucitar un muerto y ella no podía entender el por qué. Sólo había cogido el fragmento de una esfera, no era para tanto, ¿no?

- Ella vio el fragmento que había ingerido el monoke… - musitó Miroku.

- Fue capaz de encontrarlo… - continuó Sango.

- Lo purificó- terminó Inuyasha.

¿De qué estaban hablando?, ¿era tan importante la tontería que acababa de realizar?

- Vivimos tiempos difíciles- dijo la voz de aquella anciana tan odiosa para Kagome- mi hermana lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida y no sabemos qué ha podido ocurrirle- tosió- esta joven posee sus mismas facultades.

- ¿Qué facultades?- preguntó sin entender.

- No todo el mundo puede ver los fragmentos de la esfera o sentirlos con su cuerpo, muchacha.

Debía admitir que esa extraña sensación que la invadía cuando estaba cerca del fragmento no era demasiado normal.

- Inuyasha, debes llevarla en tu viaje.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar aquello y corrió a abrazar a Inuyasha. Si podía viajar con él, no le importaba nada más. No quería separarse ni un solo segundo del hanyu y le ayudaría todo lo posible para que volvieran cuanto antes a casa.

- Kagome, no deberías estar feliz- le dijo el hanyu- es peligroso… y ahora lo es más para ti…

- La buscarán todos los demonios- Sango agarró su arma- tendremos que protegerla.

¿Tan peligroso era poseer sus facultades? A lo mejor iba a ser una carga para Inuyasha si marchaba junto a él pero si su deber era encontrar los fragmentos, la necesitaban, ¿no?

- Si Kagome nos ayuda, encontraremos antes los fragmentos- interfirió el monje- será como cuando estaba Kikio pero Kagome es mucho más amable…

- Sin duda alguna- coincidió la exterminadora.

Kagome sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigos pero se lo borró la sonrisa al ver como Inuyasha apretaba los labios. A él le molestaba que hablaran mal de Kikio y un sentimiento de amargura inundó todo su cuerpo al imaginar el por qué. Estaba celosa, lo sabía pero tenía motivos para estarlo. Iba a tener un hijo suyo, se la había llevado con él a su época y aseguraba amarla. ¿Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto que hablaran así de la otra mujer?

- Entonces, Kagome vendrá con nosotros.

Inuyasha en ese momento la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y puso su mano sobre su vientre. En ese instante, el feto se movió y ambos pudieron sentirlo.

- Os protegeré a los dos aunque me cueste la vida.

Continuará…


	24. Doctora Higurashi

**Capítulo 23: Doctora Higurashi**

Kagome sonrió feliz mientras saltaba otro tronco de un árbol en su largo camino tras la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Quisieran o no debían llevarla porque ella era mucho más que útil en su búsqueda y eso le encantaba. La hubieran acabado llevando igualmente ya fuera por su insistencia o porque a Inuyasha le acabara dando miedo dejarla sola en la aldea pero el hecho de además ser útil, le encantaba. Sus recién descubiertos poderes no eran útiles para la lucha y por ello sería una carga en numerosas ocasiones pero ni siquiera ese hecho podría acabar con su ilusión. Estaba viajando con Inuyasha e iba a continuar siendo así y eso le encantaba.

Respiró encantada el aire fresco y el olor a pino de aquel maravilloso bosque y se llevó las manos al vientre sintiendo un ligero movimiento. El bebé se movía demasiado para ser tan pequeño y como doctora no podía evitar que aquel hecho llamara su atención. Normalmente, no emitían sus primeros movimientos hasta haber cumplido los tres meses y el suyo a penas tenía siete semanas de vida. Además, sus caderas ya habían comenzado a ensancharse y sus pechos se estaban preparando para alimentar al bebé. Le resultaba todo tan extraño.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó Inuyasha- ¿es el bebé?

Inuyasha debía de haberse fijado en que se acariciaba el vientre.

- No, estoy bien- sonrió- es que se está moviendo otra vez, ¿sabes?

El hombre rodeó con un brazo su cintura y colocó su mano libre sobre su vientre. Sabía que él deseaba sentir al bebé tanto como ella y además era un gesto tan protector que no podía evitar sentirse como una colegiala enamorada. Inuyasha eran tan dulce con ella.

- Si en algún momento no puedes caminar, puedes montarte en Kirara- le sugirió Sango.

- Yo puedo llevarla sobre mi espalda- interfirió un Inuyasha celoso.

- Inuyasha no puedes cargarla a tu espalda- el monje le dio con el bastó en la cabeza- ¿acaso quieres que pierda el bebé?

- ¿Cómo va a perderlo por cargarla?

- Tienen razón, Inuyasha- le dijo- los fetos corren riesgo de morir durante los cuatro primeros meses de embarazo y en esos meses cualquier movimiento brusco o presión podría matarlos.

De repente el hanyu apartó la mano de su vientre, como si temiera que al bebé le ocurriera algo. Kagome no pudo evitar reír por su gesto y agarró su mano para volverla a poner sobre su vientre.

- Al bebé no le ocurrirá nada porque su padre quiera hacerle saber que está ahí- sonrió- mientras no presiones, no ocurrirá nada.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y miró su vientre mientras lo acariciaba sobre la fina tela de la camiseta.

- Oye, Kagome- se acercó Sango- ¿puedo?

Kagome vio que señalaba su vientre y asintió con la cabeza. Sango puso una mano sobre su vientre cerca de la de Inuyasha y sonrió al sentir un ligero movimiento bajo ella. Más que una patada parecía una vibración pero era inconfundible. Se trataba del movimiento de un bebé en camino. Miroku también se acercó sintiendo la misma curiosidad que la exterminadora y puso su mano sobre su vientre. No pudo evitar sonreír al igual que los demás al sentir esa vibración bajo ella.

- Vaya, debe de saber que estáis ahí- sonrió- ahora se mueve mucho.

Estaba observando enternecida las manos de su novio y sus amigos intentando sentir a su hijo cuando de repente una de esas manos empezó a moverse. Antes de que le diera tiempo a entender la intención de su movimiento, la mano agarraba uno de sus senos y lo estrujaba. ¡Era la mano de Miroku!

- ¡Suéltame, pervertido!

Inuyasha levantó la vista en cuanto le escuchó decir eso a Kagome y vio la mano del monje sobre uno de los pechos de su mujer. Gruñó como un animal, agarró su muñeca y apartó su mano del seno derecho de su mujer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a su novia? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla delante de sus propias narices? Estaba claro que el monje quería cobrar y lo había conseguido. Cerró el puño haciendo crujir cada uno de sus huesos y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el hiraikotsu de su mejor amiga se cruzó ante sus ojos.

El monje estaba tirado en el suelo con un golpe que lucía más doloroso aún de lo que él había pensado propinarle. Sango a veces era demasiado brusca castigando al monje pero en el fondo, prefería que lo hiciera ella.

- Sango te pasaste… - murmuró el monje.

- Es justo lo que te mereces- le aseguró- espero por tu bien que no vuelvas a intentar tocar a mi amiga y mucho menos sabiendo que tiene pareja y está embarazada.

- Sólo comprobaba que estuviera bien dotaba para alimentarnos…

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó horrorizada la exterminadora.

- Imaginad que un día nos quedamos sin provisiones en un sitio perdido de la mano de Dios- sonrió- la señorita Kagome podría darnos el pecho…

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente al escuchar el comentario del monje y se tapó los pechos con sus brazos, sintiéndose desnuda.

- Monje, no aprendes…

- Desde luego que no…

Tanto Sango como Inuyasha cerraron sus puños y se acercaron a él con la clara intención de darle su merecido mientras Kagome se daba la vuelta avergonzada.

Escuchó a su espalda el claro sonido de sus amigos golpeando a Miroku e iba a pedirles que tampoco fueran demasiado rudos cuando aquella sensación volvió a su cuerpo. Se sintió como cuando vio aquel fragmento en la aldea. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho y una corriente helada recorrió su espalda haciendo que se le erizara hasta el último pelo. Estaba segura de que muy cerca de allí había un fragmento y no sólo eso, también estaba completamente segura de que era un demonio.

- Siento un fragmento…

Inuyasha y Sango soltaron a un Miroku en un estado deplorable y se volvieron hacia ella.

- Viene hacia aquí- observó la espesura del bosque a su alrededor- y viene muy de prisa…

Inuyasha se apartó del monje y se puso delante de Kagome para desviar cualquier ataque frontal contra ella. Sango se puso a su espalda alzando su arma y un Miroku con apenas fuerza para mantenerse de pies, intentó cubrir un lateral. De repente, entre la maleza del bosque surgió un demonio que a Kagome le recordó a un cíclope. Era como cuatro veces más alto que ella, su piel de color azul cobalto, tenía largas y afiladas garras, un ojo tan amarillento que le dio la sensación de que estuviera enfermo y vestía con tan solo un taparrabos marrón por la suciedad. Además de todo eso, apestaba y tuvo que taparse la nariz.

Inuyasha no esperó ni un solo segundo y se abalanzó sobre él con sus garras dispuesto a cortarle. El cíclope esquivó el ataque y también el de Sango y sorprendentemente no intentó atacarles.

- Ayuda…

Kagome le observó con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Estaba pidiéndoles ayuda! Podía ver el fragmento en una de sus manos pero también podía ver que él no deseaba luchar. ¿Estaría enfermo?

Inuyasha se impulsó para dar un gran salto y se lanzó sobre el demonio. Cayó sobre su espalda dejándolo tumbado en el suelo e hizo crujir sus dedos preparado para el ataque final. Ella vio como el demonio seguía intentando pedir ayuda y de repente, todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad volvió a su mente. Fuera un amigo o un enemigo, no podía ignorar a una persona que pedía ayuda. El deber de un médico es curar a una persona, no juzgarla.

- ¡No le mates!

Inuyasha detuvo su ataque y la miró sin entender.

- Por favor, déjame a mí…

El hanyu se bajó de la espalda del demonio y se quedó a un palmo de él para detenerle si intentaba hacer alguna tontería. No se fiaba del demonio pero Kagome parecía que estuviera preocupada por algo.

- ¿Puedes sentarte?- le preguntó al demonio.

El demonio asintió con la cabeza y se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

- Necesitamos el fragmento de la esfera que llevas en tu mano.

Inuyasha hizo amago de acercarse para quitárselo pero se detuvo al recibir la severa mirada de la mujer.

- Os lo daré si lo queréis pero ayudadme por favor- comenzó a llorar- me duele mucho…

- ¿Qué te duele?

- ¡Mi ojo!

Antes de que contestara ya se lo suponía. El ojo de aquel demonio cíclope tenía una pinta horrible y si no hacía algo pronto se quedaría ciego. A paso decidido se fue acercando a él, aguantó el hedor que desprendía su cuerpo y se quedó a dos pasos escasos de él. Si quería podría agarrarla pero ella no tenía miedo. Sabía que no le atacaría porque necesitaba ayuda y sabía que en el caso de atacarla, Inuyasha podría protegerla.

- Veamos ese ojo.

- ¿Vas a ayudarle?- preguntó incrédulo el hanyu- ¡Es el enemigo!

- Inuyasha, estudio para ser doctora con el fin de ayudar a las personas.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho!- intervino la exterminadora- él es un demonio.

- Eso me da igual. Ayudaré a todo aquel que me pida ayuda independientemente de que sea mi amigo o mi enemigo.

Ignorándole se volvió hacia su ojo y sintió unas ligeras arcadas al percatarse de que ese color amarillento se debía a que estaba infectado. Tenía conjuntivitis a juzgar por el tono rojizo que había tomado globo ocular por la zona más cercana al párpado inferior. La enfermedad era fácil de curar y en ningún caso mortal, el problema era que el cíclope llevaba demasiado tiempo enfermo. Había que empezar a actuar inmediatamente y tendría que utilizar los métodos más tradicionales.

Inuyasha, necesito que me consigas unas flores de manzanilla- le pidió- antes vi unas en este bosque- se volvió hacia la exterminadora- Sango hierve una olla con agua- se apartó del demonio- Miroku y yo prepararemos todos los utensilios que voy a necesitar.

Al terminar de dar las órdenes se percató de que ninguna se había movido todavía.

- ¡Venga!- les metió prisa- ¿a qué estáis esperando?

Inuyasha y Sango reaccionaron y corrieron a cumplir sus encargos mientras que ella agarraba a Miroku y lo arrastraba hacia las bolsas de viaje que llevaban. Rebuscó hasta encontrar unos trapos y le pidió a Miroku que hiciera algunas tiras con ellos. Por suerte a alguien se le ocurrió meter un cubo pequeño y lo sacó para llenarlo de agua.

…..

Una hora después, cuando la manzanilla ya estaba preparada y había sido enfriada, Kagome se acercó al demonio con el pequeño cubo lleno de agua. Sango colocó la olla de manzanilla a sus pies y Miroku le entregó un trapo. Advirtiéndole al demonio de que le dolería un poco al principio, procedió a mojar el trapo con la manzanilla y luego lo llevó hacia su ojo para limpiarlo. Era más que obvio que le dolía pero el demonio no emitió ni un solo quejido y aguantó hasta que Kagome vació más de media olla para limpiarle el ojo completo. Había acabado con la infección pero aún corría riesgo de tener otra.

- Ahora lo que debes hacer es buscar más manzanilla y durante unos seis o siete días haz lo que acabo de hacer yo- le recomendó- si lo haces, tu ojo no volverá a infectarse…

- Muchas gracias, eres un ángel.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario del demonio y vio sorprendida como él extendía hacia ella su mano con un fragmento de la esfera en la palma.

- Esto es tuyo, tal y como prometí.

La joven sintió como unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y aceptó el fragmento de la esfera.

- No me puedo creer que se lo esté dando… - murmuró Inuyasha a su espalda.

- Pensé que intentaría atacarnos al curarle… - musitó Sango avergonzada.

- Puede que haya otra forma menos agresiva de conseguir los fragmentos de la esfera, ¿no creéis?

Inuyasha y Sango no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con el monje. A lo mejor, no todos los demonios deseaban tener los fragmentos de la esfera. Era bien sabido por todos que la esfera hasta la fecha había traído más desgracias que bendiciones al mundo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa?

Kagome se guardó el fragmento de la esfera en una bolsita colgada del cuello con otro y le miró esperando a que continuara.

- Cerca de aquí hay un ejército de hombres- le dijo- hay muchos heridos.

- ¡Eso es horrible!

- Se están muriendo y no tienen a nadie que les atienda las heridas.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha no necesitó que ella dijera una palabra más, ya sabía lo que quería y no le quedaba otra que ayudarla y retrasar una vez más el camino. La subió sobre una Kirara transformada, junto a Sango y corrieron en busca del ejército que les había indicado el demonio. El hanyou encontró en seguida el olor a sangre humano y les guió hasta un claro.

Kagome miró horrorizada a todos aquellos hombres. Debía de haber como unos cincuenta hombres heridos y poco más de veinte en pie para protegerles. Pudo ver heridas superficiales en los que estaban en pie y heridas graves e incluso de muerte en la mayoría de los que estaban tumbados sobre el suelo. Si no hacía algo, acabarían muriendo.

- ¡Un demonio!

Uno de los soldados intentó atacar a Inuyasha pero éste le esquivó consiguiendo que se cayera al suelo.

- Venimos a ayudaros- intervino Sango- nos han dicho que había muchos hombres heridos en este bosque.

- ¿Y ese demonio?- señaló a Inuyasha con desconfianza.

- Es nuestro amigo, no os hará nada- aseguró- yo lo vigilaré.

Los soldados parecieron fiarse de lo que les decía una auténtica exterminadora de demonios.

- ¿Y cómo vais a ayudar?

- ¿El monje sabe de medicina?

- ¿Yo?- se acarició la barbilla- me parece que no…

- Yo sé de medicina.

Kagome se bajó del lomo de Kirara y le dirigió una mirada desafiante al ejército. Ellos la miraron sonrojados y ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a su atuendo. Unas sandalias de tacón de aguja, una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes rosa palo, no debía ser el mejor atuendo para andar en la edad Sengoku. Las mujeres de esa época vestían más como Sango, largas yukatas que cubrían sus curvas a la perfección.

De repente, sintió como algo caía sobre sus hombros y al mirarse vio la tela roja del haori de Inuyasha. Él se lo ofrecía para que pudiera atender a los soldados sintiéndose algo más cómoda. Por arriba la cubría tan bien como una yukata, por abajo, sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero ya estaba mucho mejor que antes.

- Gracias.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia los heridos.

- Necesito que me traigáis todos los utensilios que tengáis para curar a estos enfermos.

Los soldados que aún estaban en pie asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a reunir todo lo que traían en sus bolsas.

Kagome se inclinó sobre uno de los soldados y descubrió que tenía cortes superficiales y un hombro dislocado. Lo más importante era recolocarle el hombro a ese hombre.

- Necesitaré ayuda para colocar un hueso.

- Yo te ayudaré.

Sonrió emocionada al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y le indicó lo que debía hacer para recolocar el hombro. Él obedeció a su orden y en menos de cinco segundos consiguió recolocar el hueso pero sin evitar que el hombre lanzara un grito que puso en alerta a los soldados. Si el hombre no les hubiera dicho que estaba bien, hubieran atacado a Inuyasha pensando que le hizo daño.

- Miroku, ocúpate de las heridas de los soldados que están en pie- le pidió- la mayoría sólo tienen cortes superficiales- le aseguró- limpia, desinfecta y cose o venda según sea necesario.

- De acuerdo.

El monje dejó su bastón apoyado contra un árbol y agarró lo que podría necesitar para su labor antes de dirigirse hacia aquellos hombres.

- Sango, tú ocúpate de las heridas superficiales de los hombres que Inuyasha y yo vayamos curando.

- Bien.

La exterminadora también agarró lo que necesitaría y empezó a ocuparse del hombre al que acababan de colocarle el hombro.

- Inuyasha, tú y yo nos ocuparemos de las heridas más graves.

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer hacia el siguiente paciente. Primero se ocuparon de todos los soldados que se afligían por problemas con los huesos. Recolocaron bien sus huesos, vendaron y pusieron tablas cuando les pareció necesario. Después le tocó el turno a las aflicciones musculares que por suerte para Kagome ya que no era su fuerte, fueron pocas. Por último, se ocuparon de las enfermedades. Ninguna era contagiosa. Tenían enfermedades por falta de vitaminas en su dieta, falta de alimento en general (hambruna) y alguna infección adquirida por un corte mal cuidado.

El mayor reto llegó cuando se acercó a un hombre que tenía una gran brecha en la cabeza. Los soldados le dijeron que llevaba sin despertar varios días y Kagome supo antes de examinarle que probablemente necesitaría una intervención quirúrgica. Seguramente, tuviera un coágulo de sangre. Ella no contaba con el instrumental adecuado, ni un quirófano preparado para esa clase de operación pero tampoco es que tuviera nada que perder por intentarlo.

- Voy a intentar operar… - se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo- no soy cirujana pero sé más o menos lo que tengo que hacer… - suspiró- no sé si le salvaré o le mataré pero quiero que sepáis de antemano que si no hago nada también morirá.

Los soldados la miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia la del hombre inconsciente. Si la muerte era lo que le esperaba sin hacer nada, lo mejor era intentarlo. Todos le dieron su aprobación.

- Inuyasha, necesito que me consigas unas cuantas cosas antes.

- Te traeré todo lo que necesites.

….

Aún no podía creerse que la operación hubiera sido todo un éxito. Acertó al dictaminar que tenía un coágulo de sangre en la cabeza y pudo extirparlo sin problemas, por no decir, que estuvo a punto de perderlo pero no lo hizo. Controlaba el pulso del soldado cada media hora pero no hacía falta, ella estaba completamente segura de que sobreviviría. Lo más peligroso ya había pasado y sólo quedaba cuidar bien de él mientras estuviera tan débil.

Por otra parte, los demás soldados se iban recuperando lentamente y no había tenido que dar ninguna baja. Al empezar a curarles, temió llegar demasiado tarde pero por suerte, todos habían sobrevivido y estaban muy agradecidos con ella. Le habían preparado una maravillosa cena y hasta habían improvisado un refugio para que pasara la noche.

Sin perder la sonrisa agarró su cuchara de madera y probó el estofado que le habían preparado. Sabía tan bien como olía y no pudo evitar gemir de placer al probarlo. Había estado tan ocupada atendiendo a los enfermos que no había comido nada en todo el día y eso no podía volver a repetirse. Tenía un bebé a el que alimentar.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella con su propio cuenco en las manos y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras que con la otra alzaba el cuenco para tomar el estofado a sorbos.

- Siento haber retrasado la búsqueda…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sé que tendríamos que haber salido de este bosque hoy… de verdad que lo siento…

- No te disculpes, no pasa nada- sonrió- hoy me has enseñado algo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

El hanyou no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel brillo tan especial en los ojos de Kagome. Ella volvía a ser la de siempre, había recuperado esa alegría que tanto la caracterizada en su época. Desde que llegaron a donde él pertenecía, ella había estado triste, preocupada y muy decepcionada por el lugar pero al parecer, ayudar a otras personas le hacía sentirse mejor.

- Yo nunca hubiera ayudado a ese demonio- le aseguró- le hubiera matado para quitarle el fragmento.

- Bueno, pero para la próxima ya sabes. Pregúntale primero.

- Lo haré a no ser que me ataque antes… - musitó- aquí los médicos no ayudan a todos, ¿sabes?

- ¿No?

- Ayudan a su aldea, a las personas, al príncipe que más les paga…

Kagome se hizo en ese momento plenamente consciente del verdadero peligro de la era Sengoku. No eran los demonios los que acababan con las personas, eran ellas mismas las que se condenaban.

Continuará…


	25. Tessaiga

**Capítulo 24: Tessaiga**

Aspiró encantada el olor a flores silvestres y cerró los ojos extasiada al sentir los rayos del sol acariciando su piel en esa mañana. Por fin habían salido de aquel bosque y continuaban con su largo viaje. Los soldados habían insistido en que se quedara pero no podían detenerse ni una sola hora más allí. Tras asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos pudiera correr el menor riesgo, les dio indicaciones para que sus heridas sanaran en condiciones y reanudaron el viaje.

Aquélla era la primera vez que veía lo hermoso que era en verdad Japón. Su mundo estaba lleno de grandes y modernas ciudades, contaminación tanto acústica como medio ambiental, grandes solares cubiertos de duro cemento. En la era Sengoku, en cambio, se podía respirar el aire fresco, la vegetación cubría la mayor parte de la tierra, había grandes y hermosos arroyos, animales que nunca había visto. Era un sitio peligroso, tanto como su propia época, pero era tan hermoso todo que no podía evitar imaginarse a su futuro hijo corriendo por esos campos. Temía a los demonios, temía que en un descuido suyo pudiera matarlo y sabía que ese riesgo nunca lo correría en unos columpios de su época pero por otra parte, sabía que Inuyasha impediría que nada malo le ocurriera.

Se llevó una mano al estómago al sentir que gruñía y suspiró aliviada. Las náuseas habían desaparecido por completo y ya podía tomar el desayuno de ese día. Algunas veces sus náuseas se alargaban más de la cuenta y temía no poder comer hasta el mediodía.

- Inuyasha- le llamó.

El hanyu detuvo su avance y se acercó a Kirara. Todas las mañanas sentaban a Kagome sobre su lomo debido a los fuertes ataques de náuseas que sufría. Temía que la mujer empezara a vomitar en mitad del camino o que se desmayara y llevarla sobre su espalda resultaba demasiado peligroso para su bebé.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No… - musitó- es que ya tengo hambre…

Inuyasha sonrió y les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que fueran preparando el desayuno de ese día. Él y sus amigos habían tomado la determinación de esperar a que a Kagome se le pasaran las náuseas para poder desayunar. Algunos días se hacía bastante duro porque la muchacha no se recuperaba hasta el mediodía y acababan muertos de cansancio por la falta de nutrientes en su largo camino. A pesar de eso la esperaban no sólo por hacerle compañía sino que también por el hecho de que preparar el desayuno dos veces en un día les llevaba demasiado tiempo.

Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la mujer y la bajó con sumo cuidado del lomo de Kirara. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sango para ayudarle con el desayuno. Inuyasha, en cambio, se quedó parado en el sitio con la mano en la mejilla que Kagome había besado. A veces, la muchacha conseguía dejarle sin habla.

- Hay una aldea a un día de viaje de aquí- comentó Miroku- mañana podrás dormir bajo techo señorita Kagome.

- Eso suena muy bien- dijo la joven- tiene pinta de que vaya a llover pronto y no me gustaría tener que acampar así…

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y observó preocupado la mano de Kagome sobre su vientre. Ella, como ya era costumbre, temía por la seguridad del bebé. Ojala pudiera dejarla en un lugar seguro, bajo techo para que ella pudiera continuar con el embarazo sin más preocupaciones pero sabía que si la dejaba un solo instante correría más peligro aún. No podía fiarse de Kaede por más que le doliera, no podía fiarse de nadie si la dejaba sola en una cabaña y tampoco podía fiarse de Naraku. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero lo más probable era que el demonio ya supiera de la existencia de Kagome y por lo tanto, de lo importante que era para él.

- Inuyasha, ¿no comes?

Descruzó los brazos abandonando aquella pose que tanto comenzaba a preocupar a Kagome y se sentó junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Kagome se merecía algo mejor que desayunar cualquier cosa sentada sobre la tierra, viajar a lomos de un demonio amigo suyo y dormir por las noches entre sus brazos, sobre la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Me encanta la fruta para desayunar!- exclamó Kagome- y en mi época no está tan buena como aquí- sonrió- como allí las crían en invernaderos pierden la mayor parte de su sabor.

- ¿Invernaderos?

- Son unos recintos cubiertos en los que se cultivan verduras y frutas que no pertenecen a ese ecosistema.

- ¿Qué es un ecosistema?

Kagome tomó otro pedazo de fruta y comenzó a darle una explicación al monje. Miroku estaba fascinado por todo lo que la joven podía enseñarle acerca del entorno que le rodeaba y cuando tenía ocasión también él le explicaba cosas. Si había algo aparte de tener hijos que deseara Miroku en ese mundo, era obtener conocimientos de todo tipo.

- Siempre me maravilla con su inteligencia divina Kagome- agarró sus manos- cuando tenga al bebé, ¿querrá darme a mí otro?- le pidió- está claro que se queda embarazada con facilidad…

No pudo continuar hablando porque al instante le apuñalaron las miradas asesinas de dos de sus amigos. Amedrentado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle si la exterminadora y el hanyu se enojaban más, soltó las manos de la muchacha y volvió a agarrar su cuenco para continuar con su desayuno en silencio. Kagome, no pudo evitar sonreír por la reacción del monje y tomó algo de leche antes de continuar con su desayuno. Estaba terminando con su fruta cuando llegó a su nariz un olor que le recordó a una vaca.

- ¿Qué es esa peste?

Se llevó una mano a la nariz para evitar oler aquello que le estaba revolviendo el estómago y se levantó a la vez que los demás.

- Por fin aparece ese viejo… - musitó Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién?

- Inuyasha se refiere a Tottosai- le informó Sango- cuando desapareció, Tottosai vino a la aldea y se llevó su espada para protegerla. Dijo que estaba en peligro mientras no estuviera al alcance de Inuyasha.

- ¿Una espada en peligro?- preguntó sin entender.

- Tessaiga no es una espada cualquiera.

¿Tessaiga? La espada tenía un nombre y un nombre que le resultó un tanto curioso y extraño. Por otra parte, no sabía para qué necesitaba Inuyasha una espada, se las apañaba muy bien con sus garras y su increíble agilidad y fuerza.

El olor aumentó a medida que una gran nube de polvo se iba acercando y de pronto apareció un viejo montado sobre una vaca que volaba. No sabía si reírse por aquella visión o si desmayarse por la impresión. Además, el hombre no tenía el aspecto de un hombre normal. Estaba esquelético, parecía como si apenas se alimentara, tenía los ojos saltones, la tez amarillenta como si estuviera enfermo, le faltaban algunos dientes y se le notaba el paso de la vejez en el cuerpo.

- Parece que has vuelto, Inuyasha.

- ¡Dame mi espada!

- No te andas con rodeos Inuyasha no Taisho- suspiró- pero no puedo dártela tan fácilmente.

- ¡Sí que puedes, es mía!

Kagome se fijó en que el hombre anciano sujetaba con una mano la empuñadura de una katana. ¿Sería esa la famosa espada de Inuyasha? El problema era que le parecía una katana más que una espada y que parecía estar muy vieja e incluso oxidada. ¿Por qué sería tan importante una espada en tan deplorable estado?

- Le he hecho algunos reajustes mientras estabas fuera... deberías tratar mejor a Tessaiga- le pidió- tu padre lo hubiera querido cuando te la legó.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, viejo- gruñó.

¿La espada era de su padre? Por lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, su padre murió en el mismo día de su nacimiento y nunca le conoció. Si esa espada era la herencia que le había dejado, por muy mal aspecto que tuviera, debía de ser muy importante para Inuyasha. El valor sentimental de aquel objeto sería incalculable. Ella mismo estuvo a punto de intervenir en su favor pero al apartar su mano de su nariz, un fuerte ataque de náuseas la asaltó. Aquel animal apestaba. Quiso mantenerse en pie pero su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse.

- ¡Kagome!

Fue Sango la que se percató de que se estaba mareando y la sujetó para evitar que cayera. Inuyasha pareciendo olvidar su pelea con Tottosai, le dio la espalda, y se fue a socorrer a la mujer. Estaba muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviera intentando evitar algo como echar su recién tomado desayuno.

- Es la vaca… - musitó- huele muy mal…

Era cierto, la vaca de Tottosai apestaba y él mismo sufría cuando ese asqueroso olor invadía sus fosas nasales. Ayudó a que la mujer se sentara y volvió a dirigirse hacia Tottosai.

- ¿Puedes bajar de la vaca y decirle que se vaya?

- Si lo hago me golpearás para quitarme a Tessaiga- le dijo con desconfianza.

- ¡No es por eso!- señaló a Kagome- mi mujer está esperando un cachorro y tu vaca le hace sentirse mal.

- ¿Tu mujer?

Tottosai apartó la mirada del hanyu que tan bien conocía y la dirigió hacia la mujer que él le había señalado. Era una hermosa hembra humana, desprendía olor a Inuyasha por todos sus poros, también olía como cualquier mujer embarazada y tenía muy mala cara en ese momento. Se bajó de un salto de su animal de compañía y tras pedirle que se alejara, se fue hacia la joven ignorando los gritos de Inuyasha. El hanyu debía aprender a controlar su mal genio Si su padre supiera el mal carácter que tenían sus dos hijos, se removería en su tumba. ¿A quién habrían salido con tan malas pulgas? La madre de Inuyasha era un encanto que nunca se enfadaba con nadie y la de su hermano era igual.

Se inclinó justo en frente de Kagome captando su mirada desconfiada y carraspeó.

- Yo soy Tottosai, el herrero del padre de Inuyasha- le explicó- yo forjé a Tessaiga a partir de un colmillo del gran Inu no Taisho.

- Am… bueno… - balbuceó la muchacha mientras luchaba contra las violentas arcadas- yo soy Kagome… Kagome Higurashi…

Tottosai observó de pies a cabeza a la muchacha y gruñó. Era condenadamente hermosa, el joven hijo de su amo tenía muy buen gusto, y vestía muy ligerita de ropa, permitiéndole atisbar un buen pedazo de piel. Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas imaginando a la mujer sin nada puesto y una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- Yo soy el encargo de decidir si eres adecuada para el joven- le informó- tienes que desnudarte para que te examine.

Antes de que pasara un segundo, sintió el puño de Inuyasha contra su coronilla y poco después comenzó a crecer un doloroso y molesto chichón. Definitivamente, el hanyu tenía muy mal carácter aunque su padre también reaccionó así cuando se lo pidió a Izayoi años atrás.

- ¡Viejo verde!

Kagome observó a Inuyasha y a Tottosai intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos y se apoyó por completo en el hombro de su amiga para poder relajar su cuerpo. Las arcadas la estaban matando y no le ayudaba en absoluto tener a esos dos sumidos en una pelea continua ante ella. Agradeció cuando Sango le apartó el flequillo de la cara y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Suponiendo que era un mosquito llevó su palma abierta contra su pecho y golpeó. Entonces se escuchó un grito de alguien que no era ella, era el grito de un hombre.

Al instante, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia su escote. Inuyasha y Tottosai la miraban como si supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que Sango parecía tener tanta curiosidad como ella y Miroku. Bueno, Miroku tenía sus mañas. Apartó la mano lentamente y entonces vio algo que parecía una pulga aplastada contra su piel, sobre los senos. De repente, la pulga comenzó a moverse hasta que se sentó. No supo decir que le sorprendió más: que la pulga estuviera vestida con un hakama o que la pulga hablara.

- Sólo quería comprobar que su sangre fuera digna de mezclarse con la del joven amo.

- Ya, claro- musitaron a la vez Inuyasha y Tottosai.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron a la vez Kagome y Sango.

- Disculpen que no me haya presentado antes señoritas- hizo una reverencia- soy Myoga el fiel servidor del joven amo Inuyasha.

- ¡Apártate del pecho de mi mujer!- le advirtió el hanyu.

Myoga al ver que Inuyasha estiraba una mano dispuesto a atraparle corrió hacia el escote de la camiseta de la mujer y se introdujo en el valle de entre sus senos. Kagome gimió avergonzada y se sacudió nerviosamente por lo que acababa de hacer. Inuyasha, en cambio, gruñó furioso y la agarró. Asegurándose primero de que tanto las miradas de Tottosai como las de Miroku se encontraran bien vigiladas por la exterminadora, introdujo su mano dentro del escote de la camiseta y rebuscó entre sus senos hasta encontrarle en la curva del seno izquierdo de Kagome. Agarró su cabeza con dos de sus dedos y le sacó poniéndole ante él y Kagome pero sin soltarle.

- Eres consciente de lo que te va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

La pulga no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Inuyasha la lanzó por los aires bien lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban y rodeando a Kagome con uno de sus brazos, la llevó hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Estoy harto de interrupciones!

Con la ayuda de Sango, sentó a Kagome de la forma más reconfortante que pudo sobre una roca y tras asegurarse que de no necesitara su atención más que la de Sango, agarró a Miroku y tiró de él hacia Tottosai. Mientras que ellos se ocupaban de recuperar su espalda, las mujeres podían recuperar fuerzas. Kagome tenía mal aspecto desde que apareció esa maldita vaca.

- Para empezar- se dirigió a los dos- no quiero a nadie más cerca de mi mujer, ¿entendido?

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza para apaciguar al hanyou.

- Ahora, dame mi espada.

- No.

- Tottosai, no juegues con mi paciencia- le advirtió.

Miroku le pasó el bastón por delante del pecho para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el anciano demonio. Estaba intentando contener las numerosas sacudidas del hanyu cuando Tottosai se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a escupir fuego. Ambos se apartaron de un salto y miraron con extremada palidez la hierba quemada justo en el lugar que habían ocupado anteriormente. Aquel anciano había estado a punto de matarlos a los dos y no se lo iban a perdonar ninguno de ellos.

Inuyasha preparó sus garras mientras que Miroku alzaba su bastón pero no pudieron llegar a atacar. La tierra a su alrededor se removió con violencia y del cielo cayó un rayo que impactó contra el suelo. Inuyasha olfateó el ambiente y puso una mueca de enojo al descubrir de quién se trataba.

- Debí suponer que Sesshomaru vendría a pedirme la espada… - murmuró Tottosai.

¿Sesshomaru?, ¿quién era Sesshomaru? Tanto sus amigos como el señor Tottosai parecían conocerle pero ella no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Además, a juzgar por la mirada de Inuyasha, no debía de ser muy bien recibida su "visita".

Dirigió la vista hacía la humareda de polvo que levantó aquel rayo al impactar contra la tierra y observó sorprendida cómo iba apareciendo ante sus ojos la figura de un hombre. ¿Ese hombre había sobrevivido al rayo? Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al percatarse de lo atractivo que era. Parecía mucho más alto que Inuyasha y de mayor musculatura. Tenía una larga melena plateada, la tez blanca y muy pálida y unos maravillosos ojos dorados que desgraciadamente, desprendían una tremenda frialdad. Pudo ver tatuado en su frente una media luna. El hombre vestía un hakama blanco por completo y sobre él una armadura. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, era imposible no darse cuenta de ello y algo más llamó su atención. Se parecía tanto a Inuyasha que la sospecha de que estuvieran emparentados asaltó su mente. Si tenían las mismas fracciones, el mismo cabello y el mismo color de ojos. Pero él no tenía orejas de perro.

- ¿Una humana?- preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja- eres igual que padre.

Kagome agarró la mano de Sango y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Son hermanos?

- Sí, él es Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha- le explicó- Sesshomaru nació de la unión de Inu no Taisho con una poderosa mujer demonio. Él es un youkai.

Nacido de otra mujer, hijo de dos youkais, un demonio completo… podía comprender que su mirada reflejara rencor hacia Inuyasha pero eso no justificaba que dos hermanos se miraran de esa forma. Inuyasha que parecía adorar tanto a sus difuntos padres, miraba a su hermano como si fuera el ser más repulsivo sobre la faz de la tierra

- ¿Ves el brazo que le falta?- le preguntó Sango.

- Sí, es imposible no darse cuenta.

- Tessaiga es la herencia que dejó Inu no Taisho para Inuyasha. Él sabía que nacería un hanyu de su romance con Izayoi y mandó crear un arma que pudiera ayudarle a protegerse- continuó explicándole- Sesshomaru, enfurecido por su regalo quiso quitársela y se envolvieron en una terrible batalla en la tumba de su difunto padre…

- ¿En su tumba?- preguntó horrorizada- ¿cómo fueron capaces?

No pudo evitar evocar la imagen de la tumba de su propio padre y se sintió horrorizada.

- La tumba del padre de Inuyasha no es una tumba muy corriente. Se encuentra en otra dimensión y su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un gigante youkai se encuentra en el centro- la tranquilizó- Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de matar a Inuyasha pero entonces, él descubrió cómo utilizar a Tessaiga y le cortó un brazo.

Kagome se quedó asombrada al escuchar a Sango. Sesshomaru hubiera matado a su propio hermano e Inuyasha le había cortado un brazo sin miramientos para defenderse. No podía ni imaginarse el encontrarse en una situación como esa con su hermano pequeño. Se moriría antes de hacerle daño y a pesar de las circunstancias que les rodeaban, no podía entender que se procesaran semejante odio. ¡Eran hermanos!

El ruido de la tierra levantarse la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ese tal Sesshomaru era realmente fuerte, muy impresionante. Superaba todo lo que había visto de Inuyasha hasta el momento y dejaba bien clara la diferencia entre un youkai y un hanyu. Nunca imaginó que ningún ser sobre la tierra pudiera tener tanto poder. Miroku se había visto obligado a apartarse de la pelea al no tener nada que hacer e Inuyasha continuaba sin admitir que el poder de su hermano era muy superior. Eran tan orgullo y tan testarudo que estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida para ganar y ella no podía permitirlo.

Se levantó y apartó los brazos de Sango cuando intentaron detenerla. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el lugar de la batalla, el bastón de Miroku se interpuso en su camino de la misma forma en que lo hice anteriormente con Inuyasha.

- ¡Miroku, por favor!- le suplicó- ¡déjame ir!

- Es demasiado peligroso- le contestó sin titubear- y además estás embarazada.

- Pero…

- Inuyasha no me perdonaría nunca que te dejara ir.

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a observar impotente cómo se desempeñaba la lucha entre hermanos. Sus gritos y súplicas no parecían ser suficientes para detener al hanyu y por primera vez sintió que había algo que podía interponerse entre ellos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sesshomaru parecía dispuesto a matarle y aunque Miroku la soltara, ella no sería suficiente para detenerle. ¿Qué tenía esa espada para que ambos la desearan tanto? Al principio pensó en su valor sentimental pero no podía creerse que estuviera peleando de esa forma por ese motivo.

Desesperada dirigió la mirada hacia Tottosai y le observó con rabia.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó- ¡dale la espada a Inuyasha!

- Él no sabe utilizarla…

- ¿Y qué importa eso?- sollozó- su padre se la dejó para que pudiera protegerse de youkais como Sesshomaru, la necesita… - musitó- y también hay mucha gente que necesita a Inuyasha… yo le necesito y nuestro bebé cuando nazca… - le suplicó- por favor, dásela…

Tottosai observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la mujer y luego se volvió hacia el hanyu y su hermano youkai. Estaba claro que el hanyu necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir a su hermano mayor y él tenía lo que necesitaba. Kagome tenía razón, su padre deseó que Inuyasha tuviera más oportunidades de sobrevivir a los youkais y aunque le doliera ver lo mal que utilizaba a Tessaiga, debía cumplir con el deseo de su difunto amo.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le llamó- ¡esta vez no me falles!

Agarró la vieja katana y la lanzó por los aires. Inuyasha la atrapó al vuelo a la vez que esquivaba el látigo de energía de su hermano y la sacó de la vaina. Entonces, Kagome entendió el por qué llamaban espada a la que parecía una vieja katana. Nada más salir de su vaina se había transformado en una gran espada con aspecto de ser muy potente y pesada. Inuyasha debía tener muchísima fuerza para sostenerla.

De repente, el hanyu parecía más confiado que antes y se mostraba incluso prepotente y arrogante ante su hermano. Independientemente del poder de la espalda, el tenerla entre sus manos, le daba una seguridad al hanyu que no poseía en otras batallas sin ella.

- No voy a seguir luchando, Inuyasha- le dijo Sesshomaru- no me interesa vencerte en este momento y menos ante tu hembra- miró a Kagome- prefiero que se lleve la decepción ella sola.

- Desgraciado…

Inuyasha intentó atacarle con su espada pero el youkai se elevó en el aire y empezó a volar lejos de él, seguido de una especie de caballo siamés o esa impresión le dio a Kagome al verlo.

Miroku apartó el bastón de su cuerpo tan rápido como desapareció el peligro y ella echó a correr hacia Inuyasha. Éste se apresuró a envainar su espada y la recibió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kagome sonrió ante la evidente preocupación del hanyou.

- Sí.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y luego se aceraron para darse un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

- Inuyasha, aún tienes mucho que aprender para emplear todo el potencial de Tessaiga.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar a Tottosai y abrazó a Kagome.

- El enemigo se vuelve cada vez más poderoso y si quieres proteger a la gente que amas, necesitarás aprender a dominarla.

Esa última frase consiguió captar su atención. Si bien desconfiaba de aquel viejo que quiso quitarle a Tessaiga, era cierto que Naraku se volvía más fuerte y necesitaba todo el poder del que dispusiera para proteger a Kagome y a su futuro hijo.

Continuará…


	26. El demonio Shippo

Disculpad por la demora ya que he tenido algunos contratiempos. Los personajes de este capítulo os van a sonar pero he cambiado los acontecimientos. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

**Capítulo 25: El demonio Shippo**

Después de casi dos semanas de viaje resolviendo los problemas que se le presentaban en las diferentes aldeas y habiendo recuperado dos fragmentos de la esfera, Kagome se encontraba frente a un río observando su reflejo de perfil. Por muy increíble que sonara, su vientre ya había empezado a aumentar de tamaño. Se trataba de un ligero abultamiento pero lo suficientemente grande y con la forma perfecta para dar a entender que estaba embarazada. Teniendo tan solo dos meses de embarazo, tenía el aspecto de una mujer que se encontraba de casi cuatro meses. Sus libros de medicina jamás le habían mostrado semejante cosa y empezaba a creer que aquello que le dijo la anciana Kaede, no fuera una mentira o una locura de una anciana.

Se llevó las manos al vientre al sentir los movimientos de su bebé. Se movía muchísimo y con mucha frecuencia, a veces conseguía asustarla. Los niños cuanto más se movieran más sanos nacerían, cualquiera sabía eso, ¿pero era normal que se movieran tanto?

Suspiró sintiendo que en esa ocasión, al igual que en las otras, no desvelaría el misterio de su extraño embarazo. Agarró el borde de su fina camiseta intentando estirarla para que no le dejara al descubierto ni una pequeña porción del vientre pero aún así, no llegaba a cubrirla del todo. Su talla treinta y ocho era totalmente inútil contra un embarazo. ¿De dónde podría sacar ropa nueva en la era Sengoku?

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó Inuyasha- la comida ya está lista.

Kagome dejó de mirarse en el estanque y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos para comer. Le pareció que la comida olía deliciosamente en ese día y se sentó para disfrutar del caldo de verduras que le ofrecía Sango. De segundo habían preparado pescado a la brasa que aunque no contaba con los condimentos de su época, estaba igualmente delicioso. En la era Sengoku había especies de pescado que en su época ya se habían extinguido y muchas de esas especies, estaban deliciosas.

- En la próxima aldea vamos a tener que ir a un sastre- comentó Sango- a Kagome le empieza a quedar pequeña la ropa.

Por lo visto no era ella la única que se percataba de que su estado perjudicaba a su vestuario.

- El bebé crece muy de prisa… - musitó.

- Bueno, no pasa nada- aseguró Inuyasha- tengo dinero así que compraremos algunas yukatas y ya está.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar al hanyou y continuó tomando su caldo de verduras cuando un extraño movimiento a la espalda de Miroku, quien estaba frente a ella, la distrajo. Había algo o alguien metido en esos arbustos y parecía estar espiándoles. ¿Sería algún enemigo?, ¿iban a atacarles? y lo más importante, ¿es que no se daban cuenta?

- Inuyasha, ahí…

- Lo sé- la interrumpió- lleva un rato ahí espiándonos.

- ¿Y no vais a hacer nada?

- No te preocupes, es sólo una cría de kitsune- tomó un pescado- apenas tendrá ocho años. Supongo que tiene hambre.

Tras decir eso continuó tomando su comida, consiguiendo que de esa manera que Kagome se enfureciera. Le acababa de decir que esa cría tendría hambre y no le daban nada de comer. No podía permitir que un niño pasara hambre.

Se levantó de su sitio, agarró un cuenco y lo llenó con el caldo de verdura. Luego, agarró uno de los pescados y se dirigió hacia el arbusto. Inuyasha quiso levantarse para impedirle que se acercara pero finalmente, fue Sango quien tuvo que detenerle a él y se quedaron observando con las manos cerca de las armas por si era necesario.

- Hola.

Al otro lado del arbusto nadie le contestó pero por el movimiento, ella sabía que estaba allí.

- Me llamo Kagome, ¿sabes?- sonrió- y como estoy esperando un hijo, tengo mucha hambre pero… no puedo comer sabiendo que tú estás ahí sin comer…

Al otro lado del arbusto continuó sin contestarle pero los movimientos disminuyeron. Se estaba empezando a calmar.

- ¿Por qué no coges esto que te he traído?- miró el cuenco y el pescado- y te lo vienes a comer con nosotros- sonrió- me harías muy feliz.

Para su sorpresa no fue necesario que insistiera mucho más. De entre los arbustos salió un niño que le resultó muy pequeño en cuanto a tamaño. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas, una cola rizada, el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos color esmeralda más hermoso que había visto nunca. Vestía un hakama azul marino con un gi color caqui y llevaba atada a la cintura una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

- ¡Si eres una ricura!

No pudo resistirse a él. Dejó el cuenco con el pescado encima en el suelo y lo cogió en brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. El kitsune se mostró asustado al principio pero cuando le invadió todo el cariño y la calidez de la muchacha, se rindió entre sus brazos demostrando lo falto de cariño que en verdad estaba.

- Vaya, la señorita Kagome será una gran madre.

- Sí, se ve que se le dan bien los niños.

Inuyasha observó con orgullo a la mujer abrazando a aquel niño y escuchó con una sonrisa lo que sus amigos decían. Era totalmente cierto que Kagome sería una madre ejemplar y amorosa para sus hijos y le resultó inevitable imaginarse que al niño que abrazaba era a su bebé recién nacido. Su mente evocó la imagen de un niño de cabellos plateados o tal vez azabaches, con sus preciosos ojos y puede que hasta un par de orejitas caninas, eso no podían saberlo. Ojala por su bien no las tuviera, así podría juntarse con los humanos sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shippo…

- Ven a comer con nosotros Shippo.

Kagome agarró la comida que había cogido para él y le guió hacia el lugar en el que estaban sentados. Le entregó su comida y permitió que se sentara sobre su regazo a comer a pesar de las numerosas quejas de Inuyasha. El hanyu, una vez más, tenía pánico de que le ocurriera cualquier cosa al bebé. Le presentó a todos sus amigos y continuaron con la comida como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que la curiosidad volvió a aguijonearle.

- Nosotros tendremos que partir en seguida- le dijo- ¿por qué no nos dices dónde vives para llevarte?- le sugirió- ¿o tus padres vendrán a por ti?

- Yo no tengo casa, mis padres murieron hace una semana- musitó- los asesinaron…

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al escuchar al niño decir esas palabras tan duras. Era un niño pequeño, muy pequeño y se había quedado solo en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era la época Sengoku. Allí no había orfanatos y muchos menos para youkais. ¿Qué podía hacer por el pequeño Shippo? Él no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a sus padres y estaba solo en el mundo. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y levantó la mirada suplicante para observar a Inuyasha. Éste captó el mensaje y tuvo que dar un paso atrás acongojado.

- De eso nada, Kagome- apartó la mirada para no verla llorar- no es asunto nuestro y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

- Pero está solo en el mundo, Inuyasha- insistió- ¿acaso nunca te has sentido así?

Sí que se había sentido así. Su madre fue desde el día en que nació su único contacto con una persona. Cuando ella murió tuvo que huir de la aldea en la que vivían y empezó a vivir completamente solo, sin poder hablar con nadie. Ni los demonios, ni los humanos le querían. Aquel niño sería objeto de cacería para los humanos y un sabroso aperitivo para un demonio. No distaba mucho de él pero no debía aceptar. Kagome siempre acababa comiéndole la cabeza.

- Kagome, déjalo ya.

- No podemos dejarlo solo…

- Nuestro viaje es muy peligroso- quiso convencerla- un niño sólo sería una carga.

La muchacha le miró de una forma que no le gustó nada. Podía leer la victoria pintada en su rostro y si estaba tan segura, debía contar con un arma infalible contra él.

- Entonces, nuestro hijo también será una carga, ¿no?

Acababa de ganarle. Se apoyó contra un árbol saboreando el amargo sabor de la derrota y observó con una sonrisa a su pequeña Kagome abrazando a ese niño. Era tan tierna y tan dulce que conseguía que le doliera menos el golpe sin intentarlo tan siquiera. De todas formas, antes de llevarse al niño tenía que averiguar más sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres. Si bien el recuerdo sería doloroso, era necesario.

- Primero necesito que me cuentes lo que ha pasado con tus padres.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le regañó Kagome.

- Es necesario que lo sepamos, Kagome- agarró a Shippo de su gi y lo alzó hasta tenerlo cara a cara- cuéntame lo que sepas.

El niño lo observó al principio con desconfianza pero cuando Kagome le animó a hablar, asintió con la cabeza y empezó.

- Yo he nacido en una familia de kitsunes que tiene unos territorios en lo alto de aquella montaña- la señaló con la cabeza- siempre hemos vivido en paz hasta que llegaron los hermanos del rayo- musitó.

- ¿Los hermanos del rayo?- preguntó Sango- me suenan…

- Ellos querían destruir a todas las familias que vivían en el territorio de mis padres… - continuó- ellos les plantaron cara y les mataron…- sollozó- y ahora… ahora… se pasean por la montaña… llevando las pieles de mis padres…

Kagome lanzó una exclamación horrorizada por lo que acababa de decirle el kitsune y le soltó del agarre de Inuyasha para darle un cálido abrazo. Asesinarlos estaba peor que mal pero pasearse con sus pieles y ante su hijo, era para matarlos. Desde que llegó a la era Sengoku, nunca había sentido un deseo mayor de que Inuyasha matara a un demonio. Esos demonios debían de ser de la peor calaña para hacer algo tan horrible y no podía simplemente marcharse y dejarlo pasar. Si les dejaban por la montaña sueltos, seguirían destruyendo familias.

- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha debía de ser capaz de leerle la mente para haber dicho eso.

- No, no voy a dejarlo correr- le dio la razón- ¿puedo contar contigo?

- Claro que sí, tonta- le paso un brazo sobre los hombros- tienes que estar loca para pensar que te voy a dejar sola contra esos hermanos del rayo.

- También puedes contar con nosotros, Kagome.

Sonrió ante la muestra de afecto que le estaban mostrando sus amigos y se volvió hacia Shippo descubriendo que él estaba tan abrumado como ella.

…..

- ¿No podíais haber escogido un lugar más accesible para vivir?- preguntó Miroku.

- Mis padres decían que era un lugar seguro de los humanos.

- ¡No me extraña!- exclamó el monje- habría que estar loco para subir esta montaña.

- Eres un quejica, monje.

Kagome rió al escuchar el monólogo sobre los hombres y las montañas de Miroku y dirigió su mirada al frente. Hacía una hora que habían recogido sus cosas para dirigirse a los territorios de los difuntos padres de Shippo. Quiso hacer el camino andando pero apenas había podido aguantar cinco minutos de montaña y se montó sobre Kirara con Sango y Shippo. Inuyasha parecía aguantar a la perfección la subida de esa montaña y no le extrañaba sabiendo lo fuertes que eran sus piernas pero Miroku estaba sufriendo. Transpiraba mucho, no hacía más que quejarse y el bastón que en principio usó como ayuda empezaba a pesarle más que su propio cuerpo. A ese paso, tendría que atender las agujetas del monje.

- ¿Falta mucho?- volvió a preguntar Miroku.

- Un tramo más y habremos llegado.

- ¡Oh, menos mal!- exclamó- ¿y cómo de largo es?

- Mmm… - claramente Shippo no sabía mucho de distancias- bueno… mi padre en su forma humana tardaba cerca de dos horas…

- ¿Qué?

El monje se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo en claro abandono y les hizo gestos para que continuaran sin él. Inuyasha suspiró observando a Miroku y se acercó a él. Kagome, Sango y Shippo observaron asombradas como el hanyu levantaba al monje llevándolo como si tratara de un saco de patatas sobre los hombros.

Sin las quejas, los lamentos y las numerosas paradas del monje para un descanso, llegaron a las tierras que buscaban en menos de media hora. Parecía como si hubiera sido todo arrasado por un tanque del ejército pero como en esa época no existían, Kagome sólo pudo pensar que aquellos hermanos del rayo debían ser fuertes. ¿Y si eran más fuertes que Inuyasha? No es que quisiera pensar eso pero estaba empezando a temer por la vida del hanyou.

- Nos hemos quedado sin agua- le comentó Sango- ¿me acompañas a ese arrollo a coger agua?

- Claro.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia el arrollo con las botas de piel y la cantimploras para rellenarlas con agua fresca. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Miroku con Shippo haciendo de guía, se dedicaron a inspeccionar el terreno en busca de los famosos hermanos del rayo. Encontraron cadáveres de demonios que probablemente ellos habrían asesinado tras matar a los kitsunes líderes de la zona.

Kagome metió dentro del agua la última bota de piel que le quedaba por llenar cuando vio algo extraño. Juraría que había aparecido algo extraño bajo el agua y Sango a su lado parecía haberse puesto también en alerta. Le pidió en voz baja que se alejara unos pasos del arrollo y ella continuó llenando la cantimplora como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Kagome pudo ver en los ojos de la exterminadora que se estaba preparando para atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Estaba a punto de gritar para alertar a Inuyasha cuando se levantó una gran ola de agua que las mojó a ambas. Surgió de esa agua lo que Kagome consideró un demonio intentando sorprenderlas aunque Sango no parecía nada sorprendida. Esquivó su mano dando un hermoso giro de bailarina, le golpeó en la cabeza con la cantimplora y luego le dio un rodillazo en el plexo solar. Tan rápido como cayó el youkai, le pisó para evitar que se levantara pero apartó su pie al darse cuenta de que estaba pisando la piel de un kitsune. Le arrancó esa piel sin miramientos descubriendo de que se trataban de una hembra y un macho, los padres de Shippo.

- Bastardo…

Le pasó las pieles a Kagome para que las guardara y sacó de la vaina su katana. Ese desgraciado iba a pagar por lo que había hecho. Ahora bien, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el youkai a sus pies, empezó a llorar.

- ¡Yo sólo quería hablar con vosotras!- exclamó- aquí no hay mujeres… y mucho menos mujeres hermosas…

Si bien había sentido cierta lástima al verle llorar, el saber que se acercaba a ellas con las claras intenciones de un pervertido, la animó a continuar.

- Yo que tú no haría eso.

Se giró al escuchar otra voz demasiado cerca de ella y vio a un hombre justo detrás de Kagome. Ella no se había girado para verle pero sabía tan bien como si lo estuviera viendo, que estaba a su espalda esperando.

Sango dejó caer la katana al suelo sintiéndose acorralada por el riesgo de perder a Kagome si hacía alguna tontería y se mordió el labio frustrada. ¿Dónde se habían metido Inuyasha y Miroku? Por más que le molestara admitirlo, les necesitaba. La situación a ella la tenía demasiado atada como para actuar sin ningún riesgo. Si solo Kagome no estuviera embarazada. El demonio que había tumbado anteriormente se levantó haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Era mucho peor que feo. Parecía un topo de dos metros en color blanco y sin un solo pelo.

- Nosotros somos los hermanos del rayo, señoritas.

¿Hermanos? Le observó sin poder terminar de creerlo. El tipo junto a ella era uno de los youkais con transformación humana más fea que había visto nunca y el otro, en cambio, parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Alto y musculoso, de tez bronceada, ojos granates y largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza. Lo único que tenían en común era las armaduras que llevaban puestas.

El youkai junto a ella no parecía tener ningún arma pero el que estaba a espaldas de Kagome llevaba un cetro que le causaba cierto sentimiento de desconfianza. Aún no sabía qué podía hacer con él pero le daba muy mala espina.

- Hermano, ¿nos las podemos quedar?

- Claro que sí.

Kagome tembló violentamente al escucharlos. ¿Quedarse con ellas? No podían estar hablando en serio.

- Yo quiero a ésta- señaló a Sango- me gusta que se resistan.

Sango miró asqueada al youkai junto a ella. Si quería que se le resistieran, sin duda alguna ella lo haría. Debía estar soñando si pensaba que iba a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza.

- Entonces, mejor- agarró un mechón del cabello de Kagome y lo olisqueó- a mí me van más las chicas indefensas…

- ¡No!- exclamó Sango- está embarazada, no puedes tocarla.

El hermano que estaba tras Kagome la rodeó hasta estar frente a ella y se quedó mirando el pequeño abultamiento de su vientre. Era cierto que estaba embarazada pero seguía siendo hermosa.

- Eso no importa- pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él- una mujer con pinta de ser inocente pero que pasa las noches con un hombre… mmm…-gimió- tentador…

Sango quiso tirarse por un acantilado. Su intención era que se echara atrás y dejara libre a Kagome al descubrir que estaba preñada pero al youkai le habían dado más ganas de tocarla. ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Si gritaba corría el riesgo de que hicieran daño a Kagome y al bebé y los idiotas de Inuyasha y Miroku seguían sin aparecer por ninguna parte.

- Hermano, tu mujer me ha quitado las pieles de los kitsunes…

- ¿Ah, sí?

Kagome se encogió ante la mirada del hermano que no parecía querer soltarlo y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Me las puedo quedar?

- ¿Quieres las pieles?- contestó sorprendido.

- Es que son tan bonitas… me encantaría que me las regalaras… - le contestó con tono meloso.

La otra mujer sonrió observando la escena. Si Kagome conseguía sacarle ese pequeño "capricho", podrían engañarles para encontrar la forma de escapar o llamar a ese par de idiotas.

- Entonces serán tuyas.

- ¡Pero Hiten, son mías!

- Ahora no.

Una idea cruzó su mente en ese instante y al mirar a Kagome supo que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que tu hermano te quite tus pieles?- le dijo de forma coqueta- son tuyas, no de él.

- Yo…

- Te llamas Hiten, ¿no?- le preguntó Kagome al otro.

- Sí.

- No permitirás que tu hermano te pase por encima, ¿no?

- Yo…

Ambos hermanos dejaron de mirar a las mujeres y se volvieron el uno hacia el otro. Ellas tenían razón, no tenían por qué pedirle permiso al otro.

- Maten, yo soy el hermano mayor- comenzó- aquí mando yo.

- Las pieles son mías, yo las limpié y las preparé y no se las daré a nadie.

- Maten, te lo advierto por última vez- le dijo- madre me daría la razón.

Aunque no sabían nada de los padres de los hermanos del rayo, aquello debió ser un golpe bajo para Maten puesto que se puso como una moto. De repente, la idea de que los padres fueran como Hiten y despreciaran a Maten las asaltó a ambas y a pesar de saber que era el enemigo y muy feo, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por él. Debió ser horrible que sus propios padres le discriminaran.

- ¡No te perdonaré que hayas mencionado a madre!- exclamó- ¡te vas a enterar!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Ambos hermanos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro ignorándolas por completo. Sango, aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacia Kagome y agarró su mano. Las dos mujeres empezaron a correr lejos de la batalla cargando con las pesadas pieles de los padres de Shippo y empezaron a buscar a Inuyasha y Miroku.

Al llegar al claro en el que se habían separado, se encontraron con que allí estaba Kirara esperando. Sango corrió hacia unos arbustos a cambiarse la ropa por su traje de exterminadora mientras que ella gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Inuyasha. Él no debió tardar mucho en escucharla puesto que apareció entre los árboles en el mismo instante en que Sango salía ya vestida. Sobre un hombro cargaba a un Miroku que lucía muy pálido y sobre el otro estaba encaramado Shippo. El kitsune al ver las pieles que tenía Kagome corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Mis padres!

Kagome se acuclilló con las pieles sobre su regazo y Shippo se echó encima para abrazarlas con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿De dónde las habéis sacado?- se apresuró a preguntar Inuyasha.

Cuando cogíamos agua nos encontramos con los hermanos del rayo- explicó Sango- intentaron llevarnos con ellos para que fuéramos… bueno… sus amantes… - musitó sonrojada- pero les engañamos para quitarles las pieles y conseguir que se pelearan entre ellos.

- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Inuyasha- no les voy a perdonar el haberse acercado a Kagome.

- Están en el arroyo- le dijo- ¡Vamos!

Empezaron a correr hacia allí pero de repente Inuyasha se detuvo e impidió que Kagome siguiera avanzando. Miró a su espalda viendo a Shippo aún abrazado a las de sus padres pieles junto a Kirara.

- Tú quédate con Shippo- le pidió- es demasiado arriesgado.

- Pero…

- No sé cómo de peligrosos son pero si ellos te ven e intentan hacerte daño… - suspiró- eres mi mayor debilidad, Kagome.

La joven terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y observó cómo marchaban hacia la pelea junto a Shippo. Se alegraba de que al menos el pequeño kitsune hubiera recuperado el cuerpo de sus padres y pudiera darles un entierro digno.

Se sentó junto al niño sobre la tierra y esperó mientras llegaban a sus oídos el claro sonido de una pelea. Ojala no le pasara nada malo a Inuyasha, ni a Sango, ni a Miroku. Le gustaría saber luchar para poder ser de más ayuda cuando se presentaban ocasiones como esas, odiaba ser una carga. Además, estando embarazada sólo conseguía preocuparles más aún. Por otra parte, lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, le había dolido tanto. Ella era su debilidad, debía de ser terrible tenerla que cargar a todas partes en ese caso. Debió quedarse en su época, callarse que estaba embaraza tal y como había planeado. Sólo causaba problemas.

- Soy un desastre... – sollozó.

Iba a limpiarse las lágrimas cuando las pequeñas manos de Shippo empezaron a limpiarlas en su lugar.

- No eres un desastre… - le sonrió- tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido, Kagome.

En lugar de dejar de llorar, lloró más por la hermosura de las palabras del kitsune. Le había dado justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y a ella debería darle vergüenza. Era él el que acababa de perder a sus padres en manos de unos asesinos sin escrúpulos. Debería estar consolándole ella y con recuperar sus pieles no era suficiente.

Iba a darle un gran abrazo cuando se percató de que él miraba algo a sus espaldas. Intentaba decirle algo pero estaba tan asustado que sólo balbuceaba. Sintiendo curiosidad se giró justo cuando las manos de Maten rodeaban su cuello. Se le entumecieron los músculos del cuello y sintió como el aire dejaba de llegarle hasta los pulmones. La estaba estrangulando y sus pobres intentos por librarse de él eran totalmente inútiles. Vio asustada como Shippo intentada defenderla mordiendo al youkai pero éste aguantó el dolor y continuó haciendo fuerza para ahogarlo. Su vista empezó a volverse borrosa y justo cuando pensaba que iba a morir, la presión desapareció.

Cayó al suelo sentada y el youkai junto a ella. Tessaiga estaba clavada en su nuca y sus conocimientos como doctora le indicaban, sin necesidad de examinarle, que estaba muerto. Inuyasha había tenido que volver a salvarla y eso que él estaba atendiendo su otra lucha junto al arroyo. Se sentía tan culpable por ser una carga.

- ¡Kagome!- corrió hacia ella- ¿estás bien?

Asintió sin fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?- le limpió las lágrimas- ya ha pasado todo.

- No llores, Kagome- le dijo el pequeño kitsune.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cuando se sintió en condiciones para levantarse descubrió a Miroku y a Sango volviendo hacia el claro. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Hiten también estaba muerto.

- Eran más fuertes de lo que parecían- le dijo Inuyasha- pero no lo suficiente.

- Anda que dejarse engañar de esa forma…

- Yo por dos señoritas así no sé si podría resistirme…- intervino el monje- en el fondo les comprendo.

- Serás idiota.

La exterminadora le dio un codazo y se dirigió con una bolsa hacia unos arbustos para cambiarse otra vez de ropa.

Kagome ayudó a Shippo y a Inuyasha cavando una tumba y luego metieron las pieles de sus padres. Cuando estaban volviendo a echar tierra, surgieron de entre los árboles varias familias de demonios kitsune. Volvían a sus hogares puesto que la amenaza había terminado y estaban empezando con una limpieza a fondo del lugar para arreglar todos los desperfectos. Plantar nuevos árboles, sus huertas, reparar el arrollo, los campos de flores…

- ¿Te irás con alguna de estas familias?- le preguntó Kagome al kitsune.

- Yo me quiero ir contigo, Kagome- se agarró a su falda- ¿puedo?

No se esperaba que el kitsune le pidiera aquello y ni siquiera sabía si podía llevarlo. Levantó la vista en busca de la mirada del hanyou y él suspiró. Preferiría no envolverse en una discusión con Kagome en su estado de delicadeza para que luego además ganara ella.

- Puede venir.

Shippo se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome sonriendo por las palabras del hanyou y ésta lloró de felicidad. A partir de entonces, podrían protegerse el uno al otro y hacerse más fuertes juntos para dejar de ser una carga para sus amigos.

De repente el kitsune deshizo el abrazó y salió corriendo del claro. Inuyasha y Kagome observaron la dirección en la que se había ido sin comprender hasta que Shippo volvió. Tenía agarrada el asa de un pesado baúl y lo llevaba arrastrando. Inuyasha, viendo que él no podía, se acercó de un gran salto y agarró el baúl para llevarlo hasta donde estaban anteriormente.

- Espero que no sea tu equipaje- le advirtió- no podemos llevarnos todo esto.

- No, esto es para Kagome.

- ¿Para mí?

- Era de mi madre y creo que vas a necesitarlo.

Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron el baúl sintiendo curiosidad y se encontraron con un montón de preciosos kimonos y yukatas.

- Es precioso… - musitó- ¿estás seguro de que…?

- Sí- sonrió- quiero que las lleves tú.

Sonrió agradecida por el precioso regalo y alzó una yukata en el aire para poder verla mejor. Ninguna palabra podría expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Continuará…


	27. El regreso de Kikio

**Capítulo 26: El regreso de Kikio**

- No te muevas de aquí, Kagome- le pidió- prométemelo.

La joven se llevó las manos al abultado vientre bajo su yukata y asintió con la cabeza ante la evidente preocupación del hanyou. Se sentó sobre una roca con Shippo apoyado en su hombro izquierdo y observó la batalla entre Inuyasha y sus amigos y un demonio. Había sentido la presencia de un fragmento de la esfera y a los pocos segundos apareció ese demonio. Pudo ver el fragmento en su hombro sin ninguna dificultad y puesto que el demonio no quiso colaborar de forma pacífica, iban a seguir el método de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasará si el demonio derrota a Inuyasha?

- Eso no pasará Shippo- le aseguró- Inuyasha es el más fuerte y además tiene amigos para que le ayuden.

- Pero… ¿y si perdiera?- insistió- ¿qué tendríamos que hacer?

- Bu-bueno… supongo que buscar un sitio seguro… - musitó- pero no será necesario.

Claro que no sería necesario porque Inuyasha iba a ganar como ya era costumbre. Ninguno de todos los demonios con los que se habían cruzado hasta el momento, había sido rival para el hanyou y estaba segura de que continuaría siendo así.

Bajó la vista a su vientre y sonrió mientras le daba otra caricia. Sonrió cuando sintió ni más ni menos que una patada en respuesta. El feto crecía con una rapidez asombrosa rompiendo todas las estadísticas médicas y consiguiendo que una persona tan escéptica como ella empezara a creer en las palabras de la anciana Kaede. Llevaba alrededor de unos tres meses de embarazo y se veía como si estuviera de seis meses de embarazo. Se estaba poniendo muy gorda aunque por suerte, sólo le engordaba el vientre y estaba adquiriendo una forma casi perfecta. Parecía un maniquí de las tiendas de ropa de pre-mamá. Además, los kimonos de la madre de Shippo se ajustaban a ella hasta debajo de sus senos y luego tomaban una hermosa forma evidenciando su estado. Ojala su madre estuviera allí para verla.

- ¡Inuyasha ha ganado!

Kagome se levantó de su lugar sobre aquella roca y observó con una sonrisa al hanyou. Se veía tan magnífico como siempre con su espada en la mano y efectivamente, había vuelto a ganar. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la zona para purificar el fragmento antes de que el demonio comenzara a reconstruirse cuando un gruñido a su espalda la hizo detenerse.

Se giró aterrada y se encontró de frente con un demonio igualito que el que Inuyasha acababa de derrotar. El demonio alzó la garra dispuesto a matarla y ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Por un momento, vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos y cuando volvió a la realidad, vio una flecha dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el demonio. La flecha iba dejando un rastro rosado y cuando impactó contra el demonio se produjo una explosión que hizo que se evaporara. Sorprendentemente, a ella no le hizo nada y comprobó que tanto Shippo como el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas se encontraran bien.

- ¡Kagome!

Tan rápido como escuchó su nombre en voz de su amiga, sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó- pensábamos que no íbamos a llegar…

- Yo… estoy bien…

- Ha sido una suerte esa intervención- el monje le dio una palmada en la espalda- desgraciadamente, no me gusta demasiado el significado….

El monje le estaba hablando en acertijos y eso le hacía pensar que iba a ocurrir algo malo. Se volvió buscando con la mirada a Inuyasha y le descubrió parado en mitad del claro, observando en dirección al bosque. ¿Por qué él no iba a ver cómo se encontraba?, ¿qué había tan interesante entre los árboles?

- Inuyasha…

- No le hagas mucho caso- le dijo Sango- ven a coger el fragmento de la esfera.

Sintiendo cierta desconfianza por el nerviosismo evidente en la exterminadora, la siguió hacia el cadáver del otro demonio y buscó el brillo de la esfera.

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y se detuvo a su lado buscando descifrar lo que estaba pensando. No era muy difícil saberlo y deseaba matarlo. Aquella mujer fue la que le hizo desaparecer, estaba completamente seguro y él ahora tenía una mujer y un hijo en camino. No podía estar dudando en serio entre Kagome y Kikio. Kagome era un encanto de mujer y todo el que la conocía no podía evitar adorarla. Kikio, en cambio, era una sacerdotisa orgullosa y prepotente que se aprovechaba de él.

Volvió la vista hacia la maleza del bosque y de entre los árboles surgió la figura de la sacerdotisa que tan bien conocía. Iban a tener problemas con Kikio y con Kagome, lo tenía muy claro.

- Kikio…

Kagome que estaba sonriendo tras haber purificado un fragmento, levantó la vista al escuchar ese nombre en los labios de su amiga. ¿Kikio?, ¿Inuyasha no estuvo enamorado de ella?

Se volvió hacia la dirección en la que parecían estar mirando todos y observó con detenimiento a la mujer. Era más alta que ella y de su silueta no podía sacar mucho más puesto que el holgado traje de sacerdotisa lo ocultaba. Su cabello era negro y laceo y estaba recogido con un lazo en un elegante peinado típico de las sacerdotisas. Tenía los ojos marrones muy rasgados, la tez tan blanca como la suya propia y los labios finos. Era hermosa y un sentimiento de rabia invadió todo su cuerpo. ¿Y si Inuyasha seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Cuando apareció esa flecha que le salvó la vida, empezó a ignorarla completamente.

- Llevo varias semanas en vuestra busca- les dijo- me fui a una aldea y desaparecisteis los dos.

Miroku y Sango dirigieron la vista hacia otro lado al ser descubiertos.

- Inuyasha… - le miró sin poder creerlo- es-esto… habías desaparecido…

Kikio observó al hanyou sin poder creer que él estuviera allí. Fue absorbido por el hechizo que vivía dentro del youkai, debería estar muy lejos de allí, en otra época. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de vuelta en la era Sengoku?

- Yo… Miroku y Sango me trajeron de vuelta…

Kagome observó incrédula como el hanyou se sonrojaba. No le podía estar pasando aquello a ella. Simplemente, no podía estar pasando. Tenía que encontrarse en una pesadilla, en la peor de todas sus pesadillas.

- Y también hemos traído a Kagome- intervino Sango- la madre de su futuro hijo y además puede ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

- Ya no tienes por qué seguirnos, Kikio- continuó el monje- puedes quedarte a cuidar de tu aldea. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.

Kikio alzó una ceja incrédula y le dirigió una dura mirada a Kagome y al evidente abultamiento en su vientre. La hizo sentir como si no fuera más que un insecto a el que aplastar y algo parecido al temor surgió dentro de ella. No temor por el riesgo a que le ocurriera a ella algo sino que por el riesgo a que aquella mujer pudiera dañar a su hijo no nato. Se suponía que era una sacerdotisa, una sacerdotisa buena, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se cuidara. Kikio no era lo que parecía.

- No creo que eso sea posible- le aseguró- yo soy la guardiana de la esfera.

Estiró un brazo con la palma abierta en clara petición para que le entregaran los fragmentos y ella no supo qué hacer. Sango y Miroku le decían con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera y de repente, Inuyasha la miró pidiéndole con la mirada que se los entregara. Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía a quién hacer caso y la forma en la que la trataba el hanyu le estaba destrozando el alma.

Ignorando las peticiones de todos, dejó a Shippo en brazos de Sango y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el bosque en busca de pasar unos minutos a solas consigo misma. La situación la empezaba a superar por completo y no sabía qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto. Aunque el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera siendo tan poco considerado con ella sólo empeoraba las cosas. Siempre era muy dulce y tierno con ella y la anteponía a todo pero tras la llegada de esa mujer, había empezado a dejarla de lado. ¡Idiota!- le llamó desde sus adentros. No quería que pensar que ella fue sólo una chica tirita, la mujer en su tránsito hasta la vuelta pero el recuerdo de lo que le dijo Kouga volvió a su mente.

_- No desapareció solo, su familia desapareció con él…_

_- ¿Su familia?_

_La sombra de la terrible sospecha inundó su mente. Inuyasha formaría una familia con otra mujer en el pasado, se olvidaría de ella por completo y tendría hijos. Ella, en cambio, no podría olvidarle jamás. De todas formas, se sentía capaz de alegrarse por él si podía ser feliz con otra mujer. Era lo mínimo que se merecía después de su gran hazaña._

_- ¿Su esposa será buena?_

_- La mejor mujer que he conocido nunca, Kagome- sonrió- te lo puedo asegurar._

Hasta el momento Kikio no le había parecido tan buena pero a lo mejor era ella la mala. Tenía la terrible sensación de que había ido a la era Sengoku para verle marchar junto a otra mujer y eso la mataba. Su futuro hijo era lo único que la ayuda a seguir hacia delante en ese instante.

Apoyó una mano en un árbol para ayudarse a pasar por encima de una gruesa raíz pero al otro lado había barro y resbaló aunque nunca tocó el suelo. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon evitando que cayera y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

- Kagome, es peligroso que vengas tú sola al bosque- le recordó el hanyou- podría pasarle algo al bebé si…

- Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad?- le recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos- si yo me muero tendrías el camino libre para estar con Kikio.

Inuyasha la miró furioso y agarró su brazo con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así- le ordenó- no sabes de lo que hablas.

La estaba asustando con esa forma tan inusual de comportarse pero no iba a conseguir que se echara atrás. Ella tenía mucho más carácter que eso.

- Desde que ha aparecido me has ignorado por completo, me has pedido que le dé los fragmentos como si yo no tuviera ningún derecho a tocarlos cuando tú mismo me los encomendaste- le espetó- y encima tienes la cara de utilizar tu fuerza conmigo…

El hanyou miró su mano sujetando su brazo y entonces fue consciente del exceso de fuerza en su agarre. La soltó y la miró viendo una vez más a su Kagome, la mujer que le amaba incondicionalmente, la mujer que iba a darle un hijo creado por el amor que ambos se procesaban y volvió a la realidad. Fue como salir de un hechizo y la sombra de las sospecha le inundó. Cuando viajaba con Kikio en otro tiempo se sentía exactamente igual que en ese momento y algo le decía que no era un sentimiento propio sino que uno infundado. Algo estaba fallando, algo pasaba con la sacerdotisa pero ya tendría tiempo de investigarlo. Lo importante en ese momento era Kagome.

- Kagome, ven aquí.

- ¡No!

- Kagome- insistió- he dicho que vengas.

- ¡Y yo he dicho que no!

- ¡Kagome!

La muchacha al fin descruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. Él tenía los brazos extendidos con la clara intención de abrazarla y ella no pudo resistirse a la tentación de sentir sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo. Con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó contra su torso y hundió la cabeza en su pecho extasiada al sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda.

- Te amo, Kagome- le dijo- a ti y sólo a ti.

- Pero…

- No hay ninguna otra, Kagome.

- Es que…

- Te amo- le dio un beso en la frente- ¿tú a mí no?

- Claro que te amo.

Inuyasha se inclinó rompiendo la corta distancia entre sus labios y le dio un suave y tierno beso pero la mujer intentando que ese contacto no se rompiera, abrió la boca de forma ansiosa, reclamando toda su atención. El hanyou gimió en mitad del beso y llevó las manos a su vientre mientras profundizaba más y más el beso. Kagome le dijo una vez que era incluso beneficioso para el feto el mantener relaciones durante el embarazo. Tal vez, ya fuera hora de ir estimulando el crecimiento de su cachorro. No hacían el amor desde aquella mañana en la bañera de la casa Higurashi.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y con mucho cuidado y paciencia la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El vientre suponía una pequeña barrera entre sus cuerpos pero no lo bastante grande como para impedir que se amaran en condiciones. Se quitó su gi rojo y jadeó al sentir las manos de Kagome abriendo su yukata blanca para acariciar su torso desnudo. Él mismo, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la joven y desató las lazadas que mantenían sujeto el precioso kimono que llevaba puesto. Aún no le había dicho lo bien que le sentaba. Más tarde, se lo diría.

- Nos estarán esperando… - musitó la muchacha.

- Pues que esperen.

Llevó sus labios a aquel punto sensible en el cuello de la mujer que tan bien conocía y terminó de deshacer la lazada. Impaciente por tocarla, llevó sus manos a sus hombros y deslizó la yukata hasta sus caderas, sacándole también los brazos para que pudiera abrazarle. Observó extasiado los cambios que se habían producido en su cuerpo. Los senos habían aumentado de tamaño y los pezones se habían oscurecido, el vientre había crecido adoptando una redondez casi perfecta pero la armonía de su silueta continuaba latente. Se veía magnífica.

- Estás muy hermosa, Kagome.

- Estoy gorda…

- No, estás hermosa- murmuró sonriendo.

Teniendo cuidado de no apretar en exceso su vientre, la acercó a él y volvió a besarla con desenfreno. Hacía tanto que no se entregaban el uno al otro que no estaba seguro de poder contenerse. Dejó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y siguió descendiendo hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones. Se asustó cuando unas gotas de leche manaron de su pecho y quiso apartarse por temor a tomar el alimento de su hijo pero Kagome, sacó una vez más su lado de doctora, y le explicó lo que debía hacer y cómo.

Inuyasha llevó sus manos a sus suaves muslos y los acarició de forma ascendente hasta llegar al centro de su calor. Ella no llevaba esas bragas que acostumbraba a utilizar en su época y eso le encantó. En esa postura hubiera sido un incordio tener que quitárselas. Mientras la acariciaba y disfrutaba de los claros gemidos de placer de su mujer, sintió como ella llevaba sus manos a su hakama y lo rodeaba. Ella también sabía lo que a él le gustaba, se conocían el uno al otro y sólo deseaban darse placer mutuamente.

No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Nadie le llenaba como lo hacía Kagome, nadie le hacía sentirse de aquella forma, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para sustituirla. Kikio, había conseguido impactarle al principio por su aparición pero le ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal más tarde. Ahora que tenía a Kagome para hacerle volver a la realidad, se daba cuenta de que ocurría algo muy extraño con la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome reclamaba su atención y él no iba a hacerse de rogar ni un segundo más por la muchacha. La alzó para montarla sobre su erección y se introdujo en ella con una rápida embestida. Ella gimió de puro placer y se abrazó a él en claro abandono.

- Te amo mi Kagome.

La joven le miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven y empezó a moverlos a ambos a un ritmo lento y pausado para intentar alargar el placer lo máximo posible. Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros exigiendo más y él la recompensó aumentando el ritmo gradualmente.

- Inu… yasha…mmm…- gimió- abrázame más fuerte…

- El bebé…

- Estará bien… ahhhhhh…- apoyó su frente en la de él- toca… - llevó una de sus manos a su vientre- está bien protegido…mmm…

Era cierto, el vientre de Kagome había adoptado una dureza que podría proteger al bebé de un pequeño apretón entre sus padres sin problemas. La acercó a él todo lo que pudo y la abrazó mientras iba aumentando más y más el ritmo. Ambos necesitaban unirse desde hacía varias semanas y por fin volvían a ser uno. Salió de ella y volvió a introducirse consiguiendo arrancarle un gran gemido de puro placer físico. Finalmente, los llevó a ambos a una culminación explosiva.

No sabía cómo explicarlo y no sabía si era por su embarazo, pero nunca se había sentido así de pleno al terminar y ella parecía sentirse igual. Se habían compenetrado como nunca en el acto de amor y habían llevado al otro hasta el mismo cielo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella.

- Mejor que nunca- sonrió- ¿y tú?

- Creo que me siento igual.

El hombre sonrió por la respuesta de la mujer y la ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar, le hizo darse la vuelta a Kagome para atarle el lazo que mantenía bien unido su kimono. El color púrpura le sentaba muy bien y combinado con un estampado de rosas azules, le daba el toque de inocencia que Kagome poseía.

- Te ves muy hermosa con este kimono- la abrazó desde atrás- te queda muy bien.

- Gracias.

Pensó que Inuyasha nunca le diría nada acerca de su nuevo atuendo cuando esa mañana ni se percató de él. Agarró gustosamente su mano cuando se la ofreció para volver al claro donde dejaron a sus amigos y le siguió. Ya no le preocupaba tanto esa tal Kikio. Inuyasha había dejado más que claro que la amaba a ella y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Al llegar al claro descubrieron a Sango, Miroku y Kikio discutiendo. Sus amigos estaban convencidos de que Kikio era la responsable de que Inuyasha hubiera sido trasladado a otra época y sin saber por qué, algo en su interior le decía que así era. Desde que llegó a la época Sengoku, había comenzado a desarrollar unos sentidos hasta entonces desconocidos para ella y no hacían más que advertirle sobre Kikio. No podía fiarse de ella y no eran solo celos. Era mucho más.

- ¡Kagome!

Sango abandonó la discusión y corrió hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo. Se había quedado muy preocupada cuando se marchó pero entendía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Kikio observó a la pareja y se mordió el labio descubriendo el evidente cambio en los dos. Se les veía despeinados, las ropas parecían recolocadas, tenían aspecto de estar cansados y la mirada de ambos había cambiado sobre todo la de Inuyasha y eso no le convenía. Se acercó hacia ellos sin mediar una sola palabra, agarró el gi de Inuyasha y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de apartarle se alzó de puntillas y le besó.

Kagome los observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y unos pinchazos en el vientre empezaron a martirizarla, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Inuyasha la había apartado e iba a discutirle pero esa extraña sensación le volvió a invadir. Todo a su alrededor excepto Kikio desapareció y por un momento, deseó volver a besarla pero un grito demasiado familiar atravesó aquella extraña neblina. ¡Kagome!

Se volvió hacia la mujer descubriendo que algo ocurría con su hijo y soltó a Kikio para socorrerla.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?- la levantó en volandas- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Agua… cerca de aquí hay un río…- musitó- quiero entrar…

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y les indicó a sus amigos que le siguieran hacia el río. Si alguien les atacaba de camino no podría defender a la muchacha llevándola a cuestas.

Kagome se relajó todo lo que le fue posible en los brazos del hanyu y su mente evocó una vez más la imagen de la sacerdotisa besándole. Era como si el feto supiera lo que estaba pasando fuera, como si supiera el dolor que ella sentía y la estuviera intentando defender alejándola. Sonaba tan estúpido, tan ridículo y tan imposible pero a la vez tan creíble para ella.

Llegaron hasta el río en menos de dos minutos a la velocidad de Inuyasha y éste la dejó en la orilla sin soltarla mientras ella iba avanzando hacia dentro. No detuvo su avance hasta que el agua le cubrió todo el vientre y no pudo menos que agradecer al hanyou por continuar a su lado dentro del agua. Él no había correspondido al beso de Kikio, la había apartado y había corrido a socorrerla a ella y la sombra de la duda surgió aún así dentro de ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera gritado de dolor?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado presente? Temía dejar al hanyou solo con ella.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Kagome?

Kagome sonrió a la exterminadora y se apenó al ver que ella había entrado al agua estropeando su ropa. Shippo estaba sobre el hombro de Sango y parecía tan preocupado como ella. Lo cogió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya no me duele.

Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y lanzó un fuerte suspiro que evidenciaba clara preocupación por su estado. También le había asustado mucho a él.

- Sango, cuida de Kagome por favor- le pidió- voy a la orilla a hablar con Miroku.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del río, el monje parecía estar esperándole con ansia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le espetó- te has emparejado con Kagome, no puedes tener a las dos y lo sabes.

- Yo quiero sólo a Kagome pero… - cerró los ojos durante unos segundos- cuando Kikio está cerca me ocurre algo muy raro… pierdo consciencia de lo que pasa a mi alrededor y eso mismo me pasaba antes…

- Sigue hablando- le pidió con claro interés.

- Cuando apareció Kikio estaba sorprendido pero luego me sentí como si no existiera nadie más hasta que Kagome se fue sola… estaba tan preocupado por ella… - suspiró- cuando Kikio me besó me pasó lo mismo y quise besarla pero entonces, Kagome gritó y volví a la realidad…

Miroku se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba y adoptó una pose pensativa mientras meditaba sobre todo lo que acaba de decirle el hanyou. La presencia de Kikio alteraba al hanyou y Kagome parecía ser la única persona capacitada para devolver a la realidad. Una idea fugaz atravesó su mente y el miedo a que fuera cierta le asaltó. Que una sacerdotisa usara esa clase de trucos decía mucho en su contra pero que la persona a la que Inuyasha amaba fuera la única capaz de despertarle se lo confirmaba.

- Puede que estés hechizado.

- ¿Hechizado?

- Un filtro de amor muy fuerte y sólo tu amor verdadero es capaz de hacerte volver.

- Pero ¿quién…?

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- alzó una ceja- sólo puede haber sido Kikio si te pasa con ella.

A unos metros de distancia escondida entre unos árboles, Kikio observó a la mujer capaz de romper su hechizo, a la pareja del hanyou. Si no hacía algo, su plan se desmoronaría.

Continuará…


	28. El ruego de un emperador

**Capítulo 27: El ruego de un emperador**

La verdad era que aún no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar pero tenía muy clara una cosa y era que no les dejarían marchar fácilmente. Les habían sorprendido al salir de otro frondoso bosque, en un lugar en el que el olfato de Inuyasha se había visto claramente desorientado y donde había el suficiente ruido como para camuflar el sonido de las armaduras en movimiento. Sabían quiénes eran y sabían cómo sorprenderles.

En principio temió lo peor pensando que podrían matarles cuando les metieron a los cuatro en un carro rodeado por unos barrotes. Inuyasha no la había soltado ni un solo segundo por temor a que pudieran atacarles y Sango y Miroku se mantenían en alerta por si las cosas se torcían más aún. Shippo se abrazaba a su abultado vientre mientras observaba con cautela a los guardas. Les había mostrado su poder en alguna ocasión y probablemente, estuviera analizando a algún soldado para emular su aspecto en caso de ser necesario pero ella no se lo permitiría. Shippo era muy pequeño para hacer algo tan peligroso por mucha falta que les hiciera.

Por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al pensar en la sacerdotisa Kikio. Una semana antes, cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia el río, la perdieron totalmente. Ella ya no estaba donde la dejaron y tanto Inuyasha como Miroku expresaron ser incapaces de encontrarla con su olfato o su magia. Se había marchado sin aviso alguno, un comportamiento extraño en una sacerdotisa y ella aún así, se alegraba. No quería tener nada que ver con aquella mujer y mucho menos que se acercara al hanyou. Le causaba temor el cambio que podía advertir en él cuando ella estaba cerca y le causaba más temor aún el hecho de que pudiera dejarla para volver con ella. No quería pensarlo y mucho menos cuando él se había tomado tantas molestias en demostrarle que nunca la dejaría.

- Vais a compadecer ante el emperador- les informó un soldado desde fuera- más os vale comportaros.

- ¿El emperador?- inquirió Miroku- ¿qué emperador?

- El gran Mattutsen de la dinastía Tar.

- Por mí como si es el herrero… - murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario susurrado por el hombre y se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca para no ofender a los soldados.

- Es un emperador muy importante- les dijo Miroku- ha ganado dos importantes guerras durante su mandato, ha creado muchos caminos, templos, ha llevado la educación a muchos niños… - suspiró- es un emperador muy querido por todos sus súbditos.

- Mientras siga teniendo súbditos no será un buen emperador- le contradijo Kagome.

- ¿A qué os referís divina Kagome?- el monje se reclinó interesado- vuestras ideas siempre me intrigan y me hacen reflexionar.

- En el sitio del que yo vengo no se impone a un gobernante, es escogido por el pueblo con todas sus consecuencias- le explicó- sea para bien o para mal, nosotros decidimos quién debe representarnos, nunca mandarnos.

- Me resulta bastante interesante- se acarició la barbilla notando la incipiente barba- lo estudiaré.

Kagome se recostó entre los brazos de Inuyasha y bajó la mirada. Sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Miroku y que él estaba muy adelantado al resto de las personas de su época en cuanto a su forma de pensar. Sin embargo, en ocasiones sentía que lo saturaba con demasiada información acerca de la política y la religión. No debía olvidar que él era parte del pasado y en su lapso de tiempo no tocaba cambiar nada importante en el mundo.

Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con el techo cuando el carro saltó un bache y no pudo menos que agradecer por primera vez su baja estatura. Desgraciadamente, sus amigos no tuvieron tanta suerte como ella. Todos lucían cara de enfado por el golpe y se acariciaban la zona dañada. Se abstuvo a examinarles sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo y se volvió para observar el recinto en el que se adentraban. Se trataba de un gran palacio japonés, un auténtico palacio de la era Sengoku y le recordaba tanto a las residencias de estudiantes de su época. Ahora bien, el interior era muy diferente al que ella conocía. Las paredes estaban pintadas de suntuoso blanco, las vigas de color borgoña y el suelo era de madera y parecía como si estuviera recién barnizado. Al final del gran salón, se encontraba un grupo de escribas rodeando al hombre que estaba sentado en un asiento parecido a un diván pero muy diferente. Ella no conocía esa clase de muebles tan antiguos.

- ¿Dónde está la sanadora?

La voz del hombre sonaba muy ronca.

- No sabemos cuál es- contestó unos de los soldados- les atrapamos a todos en esta jaula. Hay dos mujeres.

- ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a encarcelar a la sanadora?- le retó con voz calmada pero amenazante- ¡Sacadla de esa jaula!

El soldado se volvió hacia el carro y miró a Kagome y a Sango alternativamente.

- ¿Cuál es la famosa sanadora?

- ¿Sanadora?- repitieron ellas a su vez.

Miroku rió sorprendiéndolos a todos y luego miró a Kagome.

- Me parece que su fama la precede señorita Kagome.

El soldado se dirigió en seguida hacia Kagome y miró su abultado vientre apenado. Estaba claro que aquella mujer esperaba un hijo y no debía faltarle mucho para nacer a juzgar por el tamaño. Ojala sus hombres no le hubieran hecho ningún daño al meterla ahí dentro.

- El emperador quiere hablar con usted- le dijo- abriremos la puerta para que salga sola.

- Debes de estar loco si piensas que la voy a dejar sola- le amenazó el hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó Kagome- déjame esto a mí. Creo que sé lo que está pasando.

- Pero…

- Confía en mí.

Inuyasha la observó con un nudo en la garganta y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se abrió la puerta besó su coronilla y le permitió salir sin el menor intento por escapar con ella. Kagome se estaba arriesgando demasiado, no iba a darle problemas.

El soldado que anteriormente les había hablado, sujetó a Kagome para ayudarla a bajar y continuó agarrándola con mucha delicadeza mientras la guiaba ante la presencia de su emperador. Hizo la reverencia adecuada y detuvo a la mujer cuando ella intentó imitarlo con el ceño fruncido por el dolor. Su emperador entendía que no pudiera inclinarse.

- ¿Tú eres la famosa sanadora?

- No sé si soy famosa pero si es cierto que soy sanadora o doctora que es como prefiero que me llamen.

- ¿Atendiste a uno de mis ejércitos cuando lo encontraste en el bosque?

- Desconozco si era su ejército, pero es cierto que atendí a uno en un bosque y… - observó a los soldados que los llevaron hasta allí- ahora que lo pienso, llevaban las mismas armaduras…

- También he oído acerca de otras personas a las que has curado.

- Yo curo a quien lo necesita.

- Entonces yo voy a necesitar de sus servicios, sanadora.

Ya se lo suponía antes de que la sacaran del carro. Al escuchar hablar al hombre, se había podido percatar de sus problemas respiratorios y ahora que le podía observar más de cerca notaba sus deficiencias. Para su época, era un hombre mayor contando con una edad aproximada de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro, había comenzado a perder el cabello y se le notaba en la mirada que su visión se volvía borrosa.

- Le atenderé pero necesito que suelte a mis amigos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito saber que puedo confiar en usted.

El emperador la observó como si acabara de retarle y mantuvo la mirada fija en su figura hasta que pareció fijarse en su embarazo. Si pretendía chantajearla con el niño lo llevaba claro porque Inuyasha y los demás sólo se contenían por pura curiosidad. Podrían haber escapado si lo hubieran deseado.

De repente, el hombre levantó una mano haciendo un extraño gesto a sus soldados y pudo ver cómo se acercaban al carro para abrir la puerta. Por lo visto, aquel hombre había resultado ser más inteligente y astuto de lo que ella imaginó. Podría estar enfermo y tener toda clase de problemas pero sabía cómo leer a una persona a través de su mirada y sus palabras.

- Creo que he cumplido mi parte.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de dar indicaciones para atenderle cuando se abrieron las puertas de la entrada abruptamente. Entraron de forma apresurada unos cinco soldados cargando a un hombre con una herida sangrante en el torso. Él hombre agonizaba y ellos parecían furiosos por algo. No tenía pinta de que quisieran ayudarle precisamente. Los hombres que iban a abrir la puerta de la jaula, se olvidaron de su orden y fueron a ayudar a los recién llegados.

- Hemos descubierto a este hombre robando en la despensa imperial.

El emperador alzó una ceja y observó al hombre pero sin darle ninguna importancia a su herida.

- No le hemos matado porque esperábamos vuestro visto bueno.

No, no le habían matado pero a juzgar por el aspecto de esa herida, si no era atendido moriría muy pronto.

- Matadle.

Kagome observó espantada al emperador al pronunciar aquella orden y se volvió hacia el hombre agonizante con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía el pueblo amar a un hombre que ordenaba una muerta así como así? Ni siquiera había preguntado por qué estaba robando o si estaba robando de verdad, a lo mejor no era culpable.

- ¡No!- gritó el hombre- ¡por favor!

No podía quedarse a mirar sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Por favor, anule la orden.

El emperador hizo un ademán para que los soldados se detuvieran y la observó intrigado.

- Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si ha robado de verdad…

- ¿Insinúa que mis hombres mienten?

- No- le aseguró- pero tiene derecho a defenderse.

El emperador se recostó en su asiento y se llevó las manos a la barba para acariciarla adoptando una pose pensativa. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos largos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos hasta que al fin volvió a incorporarse.

- Habla.

El hombre se arrodilló con mucho esfuerzo por la herida y comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba.

- Mi familia pasa hambre… tengo cuatro hijos y una pequeña que apenas tiene un verano… - sollozó- ha habido malas cosechas y no tenemos dinero… necesitaba darles de comer…

- ¿Robando?

- Yo…

- ¿Robando a tu emperador?- insistió.

El hombre no pudo contestar, se desmayó antes de tener la más mínima oportunidad y Kagome se sintió desfallecer por lo que había escuchado. No pensaba dejar que mataran a ese pobre hombre dejando a toda su familia a la merced del hambre y la miseria. Robar para comer no estaba mal. Si ella podía entenderlo, un hombre que era tan bien considerado también debería poder.

- ¡Deje a este hombre libre!- le ordenó- y deje que yo cure sus heridas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si no lo hace, tampoco le atenderé a usted.

Una vez más puso al emperador contra la espada y la pared y sin necesidad de volverse hacia Inuyasha supo que él debía de estar deseando estrangularla por todo lo que estaba arriesgando. La vida de su hijo no nato y la suya propia podrían estar en juego y también la de sus amigos si lo pensaba de otra forma. Aunque todo eso desaparecía de su mente, perdía el sentido cuando miraba a aquel hombre moribundo tirado en el suelo.

- Te permitiré ese pequeño capricho pero a cambio ellos- señaló a sus amigos- permanecerán encerrados hasta que yo sea atendido.

- Pero acordamos…

- Acordé dar una prueba de confianza antes de ser atendido- la interrumpió- pero no dos al mismo tiempo.

Si liberaba a sus amigos, la espera podría matar a aquel hombre y si curaba a ese hombre, sentiría que estaba traicionando a sus amigos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Kagome- la llamó Inuyasha- nosotros estaremos bien- le aseguró.

- Es cierto, no te preocupes por nosotros- prosiguió Sango.

- Ahora tienes dos enfermos a los que atender- le dijo Miroku.

Kagome asintió con lágrimas en los ojos por la bondad que mostraban todos sus amigos y se volvió hacia el emperador con los ánimos renovados.

- Primero atenderé a ese hombre.

…..

Atender a aquel hombre le había llevado largas horas de dedicación y esfuerzo y en numerosas ocasiones tuvo que hacer una pausa por su estado. Su embarazo la imposibilitaba en muchos aspectos: la visión de la sangre empezaba a perturbarle, su pulso no eran tan firme, el cansancio atacaba su cuerpo constantemente y le dolía con frecuencia la cabeza. Pasó el día entero junto al hombre atendiéndole y cuando por fin terminó, descubrió que ya había oscurecido.

Al salir de la habitación en la que se había recluido durante toda la tarde se encontró de frente con la familia del hombre. Habían sido llevados a palacio, les habían alimentado en condiciones y esperaban por el cabeza de familia. Por un momento, le recordaron a ella misma con toda su familia cuando su padre se dislocó un hombro. Fueron al hospital muy asustados por lo que pudiera suceder. Su madre cargaba en sus brazos a un Souta de muy pocos meses mientras que ella tenía que ser agarrada por su abuelo para evitar que se colara en la sala. Aún recordaba la emoción que les invadió cuando al fin pudieron ver a su padre y descubrieron que se encontraba perfectamente.

Sacudió la cabeza por el cauce que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y miró a la mujer de aquel hombre. Se notaba que era joven pero los partos, el duro trabajo y el hambre habían hecho mella en su aspecto.

- ¿Se recuperará?

A la mujer le costaba mantener la calma delante de sus hijos pero hacía un gran esfuerzo.

- Sí, sólo necesita descansar y que se vigile la herida hasta que no corra riesgo de infectarse- le explicó- ya pueden verlo.

Ella asintió llevándose una mano al pecho por la emoción y deslizó la puerta corredera dejando pasar a sus hijos.

- Muchas gracias.

Kagome sonrió al escucharla y continuó con su camino hacia el salón principal del palacio. No pensaba dormir ni un poquito sin haber examinado al emperador. Ahora que había terminado con aquel hombre, su máxima prioridad era sacar de aquella pequeña jaula a sus amigos.

Se colocó bien los mechones que se habían salido de su recogido al entrar en el salón principal e hizo como pudo la reverencia que le debía al emperador. Pudo ver a sus amigos de reojo y vio apenada al pequeño Shippo en los brazos de Sango, esperando a ser liberado. El pobre debía de pensar que iba a pasarles algo malo porque seguían encerrados.

- Ya he terminado con ese hombre- le informó- vengo a examinarle.

- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó Inuyasha desde la jaula.

Sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas por la inesperada interrupción del hanyu se volvió hacia ellos.

- Estás muy cansada, se te nota- le dijo- necesitas descansar.

- No podré descansar sabiendo que estáis ahí encerrados…- le respondió- por favor…

Ante el ruego de la muchacha el hanyou no pudo más que encogerse y callar. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo pero insistir sería totalmente inútil teniendo en cuenta que Kagome era mucho más cabezota que él. Además, ella siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya y sabía que si le insistía, le acabaría doliendo el vientre como siempre ocurría. Lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes.

El emperador dio permiso para que Kagome se acercara y se dejó el pecho al descubierto para que ella le examinara. Respondió con rapidez y sinceridad a cada una de las preguntas que Kagome le formuló y siguió todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra para el correcto examen de su fisonomía.

Kagome terminó el examen antes de lo que esperaba pero obteniendo los resultados que ya suponía. No necesitaba mirarle más a fondo para saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Veía claramente que sufría una enfermedad del corazón, una enfermedad difícil de definir por su falta de medios para unas pruebas más concluyentes. Ojala contara con los aparatos necesarios para hacerle una ecografía del corazón o un electrocardiograma aunque sí que podría practicar la mesa basculante con él. De todas formas, dudaba que eso le sirviera de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Qué tengo?

- Se trata del corazón.

Los soldados al pie de la escalera y los escribas la miraron horrorizados. En la era Sengoku se oía de mucha gente que moría al sentir dolores en el pecho, en la zona del corazón.

- Voy a morirme, ¿no?

- No necesariamente.

Se levantó con la ayuda de uno de los escribas y le pidió que anotara todo lo que iba a decirle.

- Tiene dos opciones ahora mismo- le explicó- una es seguir su forma de vida y morir antes y la otra es cambiar su forma de vida y vivir más.

- Deseo vivir más por toda la gente que depende de mí.

- Entonces, escuche atentamente mientras el escriba anota.

El escriba se arrodilló preparado para empezar a anotar.

- Deberá dejar de fumar y de tomar sake para siempre- reiteró- nada de comer carnes pocos hechas, deben estar a la plancha, pescado azul y muchas verduras y frutas- continuó- si tiene sed beba agua y nada más. Necesita hacer ejercicio y debido a su edad y el avance de su afección, le recomiendo que dé largos paseos andando- puntualizó- a poder ser un paseo por la mañana y otro después de comer- se humedeció los labios- y olvídese de las batallas. No necesita más sobresaltos estúpidos.

El emperador asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que decía la joven y le pidió que continuara.

- Respecto a sus ataques- chasqueó la lengua- para combatirles comience por tumbarse o sentarse con la cabeza entre las piernas, pruebe con unos ejercicios para abrir los bronquios que procederé a enseñarle mañana mismo y sobre todo mantenga la calma. Sus nervios sólo aumentan la intensidad del ataque.

- ¿Si sigo esas indicaciones, no tendré más ataques?

- Si sigue mis indicaciones se reducirán los ataques pero no le aseguro que desaparezcan.

- Gracias- musitó- os indicarán un lugar para dormir a ti y a tus amigos.

Se sorprendió al escucharle. El emperador acababa de tutearla como si fuera una amiga y se estaba inclinando. ¡Dios Santo! Le estaba haciendo una reverencia a ella y nada más que a ella. Los escribas y los soldados le imitaron en su hazaña y no fue hasta sentir los brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su abultado vientre que se percató de que les habían soltado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, hiciste lo correcto- sonrió- aunque me preocupaste mucho.

- Lo siento, sólo quería acabar cuanto antes para que os soltaran…

Inuyasha la abrazó una vez más y aspiró el aroma de su cabeza. Ella, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró aliviada y descansada por el largo día de trabajo. Cerraría los ojos sólo unos instantes para coger fuerzas y luego iría junto a Inuyasha hacia la habitación que iban a darles. Se sentía tan bien saber que dormirían en un mullido futon. No era su cama pero valdría.

El hanyou observó a su mujer dormida en su hombro. Estaba tan agotada que no había podido evitar dormirse de pies, apoyada en él. Le gustaba que fuera tan confiada y descuidada con él pero era algo que sólo guardaba para un rincón secreto de su mente.

- Kagome…

- Shhhhhhh- la interrumpió- está dormida.

Sango observó con una sonrisa como Inuyasha levantaba en brazos a su amiga y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara cuando estuvo a su alcance.

- No os lo vais a creer.

Miroku se acercó al grupo traqueteando con su bastón.

- He estado hablando con los soldados y me han dicho que ayer pasó por la aldea principal un hombre vestido con un abrigo de mono blanco.

- ¡Naraku!- exclamó Sango.

- Cada vez lo tenemos más cerca… - el hanyou miró a Kagome- ya debe saber de ella.

- Probablemente- le contestó el monje- también me han dicho que se dirigía hacia el monte Hitotsu. Al parecer, hay un palacio en la cima.

- Ese monte está a un día de viaje si apretamos el paso- estudió Sango- Kagome podría ir sobre Kirara conmigo.

Inuyasha se acercó con su dulce carga hacia una ventana mientras escuchaba discutir los detalles a sus amigos y observó la luna llena. El momento que tanto había deseado vivir se acercaba peligrosamente y curiosamente, ya no lo deseaba. En sus brazos, llevaba el peso de dos vidas que dependían enteramente de él.

Continuará…


	29. Kagura y el hermano a la fuga

** Yarumi-chan: Siento decirte que no me he inspirado en esa serie para este capítulo. De hecho, ni sabía de su existencia.**

**Este capítulo os va a sonar bastante aunque está bastante modificado.**

**Capítulo 29: La sacerdotisa del viento y el hermano a la fuga**

La visión de todos esos cadáveres juntos le hizo estremecerse desde su lugar a lomos de Kirara. Se habían dirigido hacia un palacio en lo alto del monte Hitotsu durante todo el día y cuando por fin habían conseguido llegar a la cima, se encontraban con aquella carnicería. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de cometer semejante salvajada? Las paredes de las murallas estaban llenas de sangre, los cuerpos inertes de los asesinados lucían posturas imposibles para su estructura ósea, algunas vísceras colgaban de los postes que rodeaban el camino. La visión era en definitiva espantosa y ella misma tuvo que apartar la mirada y llevarse una mano a la boca al sentir un repentino ataque de náuseas. Aunque no estuviera embarazada, estaba segura de que la visión de aquellos cuerpos le habría enfermado de igual manera.

- Sango, necesito bajar…

- Dentro del palacio- le dijo- aquí está todo lleno de muertos…

- Creo que voy a vomitar…

La exterminadora la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego espoleó a Kirara para que se apresurara a entrar dentro del palacio. Tan rápido como las patas de Kirara tocaron tierra, Kagome salió corriendo hacia una esquina y comenzó a echar la bilis. Las manos de Sango se apoyaron en su espalda brindándole apoyo y pocos segundos después, las manos de Inuyasha se sumaron. Odiaba que tuvieran que estar atendiéndola de esa forma y más aun en un momento tan asqueroso para ella. ¡Estaba vomitando!

Se estremeció al soltar su última arcada y al fin pudo levantar la cabeza sin riesgo a echarlo todo. Utilizó una manga de su yukata para limpiarse las lágrimas que resbalaban a lo largo de sus mejillas y aceptó la cantimplora que le ofrecía Sango con una sonrisa. Fue Inuyasha el que la atendió mientras hacia unas gárgaras para que Sango y Miroku pudieran inspeccionar el palacio. Shippo se quedó junto a Kirara esperando a ambas partes sin saber por quien preocuparse más pero finalmente, se decidió por Kagome. Nunca imaginó que tener un hijo pudiera ser tan doloroso. Kagome estaba casi siempre enferma.

Inuyasha le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura a la mujer al percatarse de que ya se sentía con ánimo de continuar y la guió hacia donde se encontraban Kirara y Shippo.

- Kagome, ¿cómo estás?

Era evidente la preocupación en el tono de voz empleado por el kitsune y no pudo más que sonreír enternecida.

- Ya estoy mucho mejor.

Shippo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos fascinado por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Quién ha sido?

Inuyasha se puso en guardia al escuchar aquella voz desde el exterior de las murallas del palacio y se preparó para cualquier ataque que pudiera avecinarse. Kagome, en cambio, abrazó con mayor intensidad al pequeño kitsune y permitió que Kirara la ocultara de la forma en la que Inuyasha le enseñó a la misma. Sango se había mostrado de acuerdo en que Kirara se ocupara de protegerla durante los combates y aquel grito era una clara invitación. Ahora bien, juraría que conocía esa voz de algo.

Sus preguntas se vieron contestadas cuando una sombra saltó de un lado de la muralla a la otra. A penas tuvo tiempo de contener una exclamación cuando se cruzó ante sus ojos la visión de aquel hombre que tan bien conocía. ¡Era Kouga! Era ese camarero que siempre le insistía para que saliera con él, el mismo que quiso indicarle lo que debía hacer.

- Kouga…

- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó él.

No la reconocía. Y la verdad es que a ella también le habría costado reconocerle de no ser por aquel par de ojos tan característicos del hombre. Vestía con unas prendas echas del pelaje de algún animal como un lobo o tal vez un oso. Parecía como si llevara una armadura, andaba tan descalzo como Inuyasha y tenía cola. Podía verle una larga cola rizada saliendo de la zona de sus lumbares o tal vez más abajo.

- Aquel asqueroso camarero- gruñó Inuyasha- siempre andaba tras de ti…

- Kouga, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kagome.

- Yo… ¡maldita sea!- exclamó señalando con una mano las puertas del palacio- vosotros sois los responsables de la muerte de mis compañeros- les acusó- no hagáis como que me conocéis…

- Nosotros no hemos matado a nadie- le aseguró Inuyasha.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tu ropa está manchada con su sangre?

Inuyasha bajó la vista y estuvo a punto de gemir al ver las manchas de sangre en su haori. Al saltar entre los cadáveres para llegar hasta la muralla y saltarla, se había manchado con la sangre. Era la única explicación posible para apestar a lobo muerto.

- Tuve que saltar entre ellos para llegar hasta aquí… - gruñó sin entender por qué tenía que explicarse.

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡Kouga!- Kagome se interpuso ante ellos ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Inuyasha- por favor, esto es estúpido. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

- Nosotros no somos nada. Te equivocas de persona, mujer.

No podía ser. Ella conocía a Kouga desde los dieciséis años, eran amigos desde hacía tanto. Kouga no podía estar amenazándola en serio cuando había pasado tantos años intentando que saliera un solo día con él. El mismo Kouga que quiso evitar que ella viniera a esa época y corriera el más mínimo peligro. ¡Claro! Ella conoció a Kouga en su época, quinientos años más adelante, no en la época Sengoku. Ahora recordaba todo lo que Kouga le dijo en su día…

_- ¿Ha recordado?_

_- Absolutamente todo- le informó- me ha hablado sobre Naraku…_

_- Naraku asesinó a mis padres, hermanos y amigos- murmuró- no quedó ninguno e Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, ni siquiera tú…_

_- ¿Yo? _

_¿Qué pintaba ella en esa historia?, ¿Y cómo que Naraku asesinó a su gente? Si Kouga vivía en su época._

_- Pero tú…_

_Soy Kouga Wolf, jefe del clan de los hombres lobo- continuó- un youkai y tengo más de quinientos años. Llevo esperándote todo este tiempo con la esperanza de llegar a ti antes que él pero fallé. Tú - estás destinada a él y a nadie más._

_- No entiendo…_

_- Y yo no puedo contarte todo lo que ocurrió- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- sólo puedo darte instrucciones para que el pasado no cambie. Nuestro mundo es lo que ves hoy día gracias a lo que Inuyasha hizo en el pasado- prácticamente escupió esas palabras a pesar de ser ciertas- Inuyasha salvó a los humanos, él fue el héroe de la era Sengoku._

Aquellos cadáveres pertenecían a la tribu de Kouga, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, sus primos. Unas ardientes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y agachó la cabeza desolada. Aquel era su Kouga, su Kouga en el pasado, el hombre que acababa de perderlo todo y ella por supuesto no podía decirle quién era, no podía decirle de qué se conocían. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Estuvo a punto de decirle algo que no debería saber en ese momento por nada del mundo pero también había algo que sí que podía decirle.

- No fue Inuyasha- le aseguró- ¡fue Naraku!

- ¿Naraku?, ¿quién es Naraku?- la observó sin entender- intentas salvar a tu pareja- observó su abultado vientre- pero él no merece vivir después de la salvajada que acaba de cometer. Morirá sin conocer a su hijo a cambio.

Kagome lo miró horrorizada sin poder reconocer a aquel muchacho tan dulce que ella había conocido pero comprendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando el hombre. Era un youkai, era joven, acababa de perder a sus amigos, estaba dominado por la furia y la desesperación e Inuyasha era el único salvavidas a el que aferrarse para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Inuyasha le dijo con la mirada que se apartara de lo que iba a ser el campo de batalla y ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer con el alma partida en dos por lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía permitir que Kouga hiciera daño a Inuyasha y tampoco quería permitir que el hanyou dañara a Kouga. Se encontraba en una auténtica encrucijada y sabía que si intentaba proteger a Kouga ante Inuyasha, él no le entendería y probablemente, pensaría que albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento romántico por él. Inuyasha era demasiado obvio en esos aspectos.

- ¿Estás preparado para morir hanyou?

- Curiosamente, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Ambos hombres corrieron el uno hacia el otro con sus garras preparadas pero antes de que pudieran tocarse tan siquiera, una fuerte ráfaga de viento los lanzó hacia el lado contrario, alejándolos a varios metros. Ella tuvo que agarrar a Shippo para evitar que fuera arrastrado por la ráfaga de viento y también se tuvo que ver sostenida por el apoyo de Kirara. ¿Cómo podía haber surgido de la nada una corriente de viento tan fuerte?

Todo parecía indicarle que había intervenido otro youkai en el combate por lo que dejó a Shippo sobre el lomo de Kirara y agarró un arco con un carcaj. En las últimas semanas había estado practicando y aunque aún no era una experta, había avanzado muchísimo gracias a la infinita paciencia de Sango.

Con una flecha en una mano y el arco en otra vigiló el perímetro mientras Inuyasha y Kouga se iban recuperando del impacto y adoptó la posición de combate al ver una sombra moviéndose. Acababa de posicionar la flecha en el arco y estaba apuntando cuando se percató de que se trataba de un niño de unos doce o trece años. Era un adolescente y le recordaba tanto a su hermano que bajó el arco con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en la mirada. Vestía un traje de exterminador muy similar al de Sango así que supuso que vendría a ayudarles. Descubrió lo equivocada que estaba cuando el muchacho empuñó un arma que ella no reconoció y se dirigió hacia ella con la clara intención de atacarla.

Shippo saltó de su lugar sobre el hombro de Kagome corriendo en dirección hacia el joven. Esquivó su ataque y lanzó fuego por sus extremidades pero el chico también le esquivó a él y pasó de largo ignorando su pobre intento de protegerla. Ella alzó el arco con las rodillas temblorosas y los ojos llorosos. No quería tener que dispara a un niño, no quería que fuera necesario, que alguien la protegería pero si continuaba con su empresa, tendría que hacerlo para proteger a su bebé.

- ¡Kagome no dispares!

Entre ella y el joven se cruzó la exterminadora que tan bien conocía cargando su hiraikotsu.

- Es mi hermano.

Kagome gimió asustada y arrepentida por lo que podría haber ocurrida y bajó el arma.

- Yo… lo siento…

- Tranquila, no sabías nada y si hubiera llegado a dañarte… yo misma le hubiera matado…

- Sango…

- ¿Ves un fragmento de la esfera en él?

Al escuchar esas palabras en boca de la exterminadora se fijó en el joven que de repente parecía dudar sobre su cometido y descubrió aquel brillo tan familiar en su cuello.

- Sí, está en su cuello.

- El fragmento es lo que le mantiene con vida, él está muerto- le explicó- pero también le controla.

- ¿El fragmento le controla?

- No, Naraku le controla a través del fragmento.

Kagome gimió horrorizada al escucharla y por un momento supuso el infierno que debía de estar viviendo la exterminadora. Sólo de pensar que a ella pudiera ocurrirle algo semejante con su hermano, le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Sango se encontraba entre la espada y la pared con su hermano. Si le quitaba el fragmento para que no fuera controlado y continuar recolectando fragmentos tal y como debían, Kohaku moriría. Si le permitía continuar con vida cometería cualquier atrocidad bajo las órdenes Naraku y ella se acabaría viendo en la obligación de matarle.

- Por fin nos conocemos, Inuyasha- se escuchó a una voz femenina- y también me alegro de poder conocer a tu pareja.

Kagome se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y se sonrojó al ver a la mujer. Era hermosa y se notaba que se trataba de un youkai. Parecía ser de una estatura media, muy delgada y bien proporcionada. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un hermoso moño en la coronilla, la tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos color rubí. Quedó fascinada por el bello kimono rojo y azul que vestía y en sus manos lucía un bonito abanico. ¿Sería su arma?

- Seas quien seas- contestó el hanyou- no es un buen momento.

Le volvió la espalda ignorándola y le plantó cara una vez más a Kouga.

- Entonces, no os interesa saber que yo maté a todos esos lobos, ¿no?

La reacción de Kagome fue un tanto exagerada al estar a punto de caerse al suelo por las palabras de la youkai pero fue la sorpresa combinada con su embarazo la que le jugó esa mala pasada. Por suerte, había conseguido mantenerse erguida y que Inuyasha no se preocupara.

- ¿Tú?- Kouga tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía- ¿por qué?

- Por los fragmentos que llevas en tus piernas.

Al escucharla, Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas de Kouga y el cuerpo empezó a palpitarle de forma acelerada. Anteriormente había estado tan distraída por el encuentro que no fue capaz de ver más lejos que eso. Kouga tenía un fragmento de la esfera en cada pierna, podía verlos claramente. Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose un tanto desilusionada por aquel descubrimiento. No se esperaba que Kouga utilizara los fragmentos en su beneficio.

La youkai sonrió de una forma un tanto cínica y luego alzó su abanico cortando el viento con un suave susurro. La mujer dio un giro sobre sí misma mostrando un hermoso paso de baile japonés que la dejó sin habla por su belleza y cerró su abanico rompiendo la magia del momento.

- Os enseñaré, la danza de los muertos.

Eso no sonaba nada bien y supo que había acertado al pensar de esa forma cuando empezaron a sonar unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Quería pensar que se equivocaba pero no era así, había acertado y en ocasiones como esas, odiaba tener razón. Los muertos se habían levantado, habían despertado de su letargo y estaban destrozando la puerta de entrada del palacio para llegar hasta ellos. Odiaba las películas de zombis desde que podía recordar y lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era cubrirse con una capa de acero el vientre para que no llegaran hasta su dulce y tierno bebé. Ojala esos muertos no comieran carne.

La puerta terminó cediendo al empuje de los muertos y dejó paso a una larga cola de demonios lobos preparados para el ataque. Todos se dirigieron al mismo tiempo hacia Kouga, sin embargo, éste los esquivó con maestría. Inuyasha se dirigió en su ayuda con el único propósito de mantener a salvo los fragmentos de la esfera mientras que Kagome no paraba de plantearse qué debía hacer. ¿Huir?, ¿atacar a los muertos? o ¿atacar a esa mujer?

La youkai parecía tan concentrada en los demonios muertos que logró desconcertarla a ella. Volvió la vista hacia los camaradas de Kouga y descubrió en sus ataques la falta de sincronización, la poca fluidez, los reducidos reflejos y su forma de andar. Era como si estuvieran controlando sus cuerpos y fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo descubrir la verdad. Los demonios no habían vuelto a la vida, no eran zombis. ¡Aquella mujer movía sus cuerpos como si fueran marionetas!

Decidida a prestarle una ayuda a Inuyasha, alzó una vez más su arco y preparó una flecha para lanzarla. Desgraciadamente, cuando disparó, el hermano de Sango interceptó su flecha y la desvió con su arma.

- ¡No!- exclamó la joven.

- ¿Qué pretendías?- le preguntó Sango.

- Si distraigo a esa mujer los muertos dejarán de moverse.

Sango pareciendo entender sus palabras se volvió hacia su hermano pequeño y lanzó su hiraikotsu en una clara declaración de combate. Intentaba distraerle para que ella alcanzara a la otra mujer y no podría estar más agradecida. Alzó una vez más el arco, apuntó y lanzó una flecha que impactó en el suelo junto a uno de los pies de la youkai. Ésta perdió la concentración al recibir un ataque tan de cerca y los cuerpos de los demonios muertos cayeron inertes sobre el suelo. ¡Había acertado! Ella sólo movía los hilos, no les devolvía la vida, ni les convertía en zombis.

- Kagome, ese movimiento ha sido inútil- rió- sólo tengo que volver a invocar mi viento…

Antes de que pudiera ejercer un solo movimiento el bastón de Miroku golpeó su muñeca haciendo que soltara el abanico. La youkai gritó horrorizada y se lanzó a cogerlo mientras la espada de Inuyasha se alzaba sobre ella. Kohaku tiró su arma para distraer a su hermana y se interpuso entre el hanyou y la youkai dispuesto a recibir el ataque.

Inuyasha miró atónito al hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga durante unos segundos, descubriendo que él no se apartaría. Abatido, detuvo su ataque y se frenó con los talones para no caer sobre él. En ese intervalo la mujer tuvo tiempo de agarrar su abanico y cuando Kouga se alzó sobre ella, lo abrió y lo agitó contra él. Un fuerte vendaval la rodeó y el hombre lobo fue lanzado a distancia contra una de las murallas del palacio. Aparecieron unas grietas en el muro alrededor de su cuerpo y se desquebrajaron algunos puntos, cayendo dura roca sobre el suelo de tierra.

La mujer se levantó dispuesta a iniciar una vez más la danza de los muertos pero Miroku le dio un empujón con el hombro apartándola e hizo algo que ella nunca le había visto hacer, hizo algo que la dejó sin habla. Apartó las cuentas que siempre cubrían su brazo derecho hasta la mano y la dirigió hacia los cuerpos inertes que descansaban en el suelo.

Un fuerte latido invadió todo su cuerpo y notó como la propia mano del monje también latía antes de que un gran agujero negro se abriera paso en su piel. Empezó a hacer mucho viento, un viento que la arrastraba débilmente por su posición y que estaba llevando todos los cuerpos consigo. Vio como los hombres lobo iban siendo absorbidos por el gran agujero que surgía en la mano del monje hasta que desaparecieron absolutamente todos. Miroku cerró el puño y volvió a cubrirse el brazo con las cuentas que siempre llevaba.

Nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante, ni se había imaginado que algo así podría existir. El arma que Miroku tenía en sus manos era mortal y podría destruir cualquier cosa con solo adsorberla. ¿Por qué no lo empleaba contra Naraku?

- Bastardo… - murmuró la mujer.

Miroku le sonrió con un gesto de superioridad y luego le dedicó una cordial reverencia.

- Un placer conocer a una dama tan hermosa- se irguió- ¿desearía tener un hijo mío?

Fuera cual fuera la situación, el monje no cambiaba y tampoco la exterminadora. Se ocupó de darle su merecido al monje por las arriesgadas y mal aventuradas palabras. Inuyasha aprovechó para volver a empuñar su espada contra la mujer pero ésta lanzó una pluma al suelo y de ella surgió una humareda de polvo.

Tosieron atosigados por aquel tóxico humo y alzaron la vista al descubrir como una pluma de dimensiones muy superiores se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Sobre la pluma se encontraban la youkai y Kohaku.

- No te olvides de mí Inuyasha- le recomendó- soy Kagura, la sacerdotisa del viento.

- Apestas a Naraku…

La mujer sonrió y le dio la espalda para partir lejos del palacio. Sango alzó una mano en un vano intento por detener a Kohaku pero éste la ignoró como ya había hecho tantas otras veces y se marchó junto a Kagura. Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sango a modo de consuelo y juntó las manos a modo de rezo para lanzar una plegaria por Kohaku.

- Kagome, ¿crees que Sango algún día salvará a Kohaku?

La joven miró a Shippo sorprendida por la pregunta y luego volvió a mirar a Sango apenada.

- No lo sé, Shippo.

Y era verdad, no sabía lo que ocurriría con Kohaku pero una cosa tenía clara: la muerte era definitiva para todos. La única forma de que Kohaku se salvara era volviendo al otro mundo, al lugar del que nunca debió ser sacado. Pasara lo que pasara al final Sango lo iba a pasar realmente mal y no se lo merecía. Ella era una muy buena mujer que luchaba para proteger a los inocentes arriesgando su propia vida, no merecía tanto sufrimiento.

Se acarició un brazo decaída mientras observaba a sus amigos discutiendo sobre Naraku y entonces recordó a Kouga. Kagura le había lanzado contra la muralla del palacio y desde ese momento no había vuelto a saber nada más de él. Con una mano en el vientre para evitar movimientos bruscos en él se dirigió corriendo hacia el sitio en el que había caído, descubriendo que él estaba allí tumbado sobre la tierra. Se arrodilló a su lado y colocó su cabeza sobre el espacio reducido de su regazo debido al embarazo. A pesar del golpe que se había dado, tenía aspecto de encontrarse bastante bien. Sus heridas cicatrizaban con asombrosa velocidad ante su mirada y recuperaba la consciencia sin traumatismos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó- te has dado muy fuerte…

- Yo… creo que estoy bien… - suspiró.

Se incorporó con su ayuda quedando sentado sobre la tierra y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, buscando alguna herida pero estaba perfectamente.

- Tú… - la miró- ¿tú ves los fragmentos?

- Sí…- musitó.

- ¿Viste los míos?

- Sí, los tienes en los gemelos- le dijo- uno en cada pierna.

El hombre lobo la miró asombrado por sus palabras y luego adoptó una pose pensativa que la desconcertó. ¿Qué estaría pensando en un momento como ése? Acababan de matar a toda su gente y se había quedado solo. Debería de estar furioso, rabioso, desesperado, agresivo... y él, en cambio, parecía tan tranquilo y sosegado. Sin duda alguna, no tenía el mal genio de cierto hanyou que ella conocía.

- Necesito tu ayuda…

- ¿Hug?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el hanyou se acercó a ellos furioso.

- ¡Aléjate de mi mujer, lobo sarnoso!

- ¡Cállate, chucho!

Sin saber exactamente por qué, esa escena le sonaba en su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que esos dos se habían comportado de esa forma antes.

- Kagome, no atiendas a ese tipo- le dijo- intentó matarnos.

- Inuyasha…

Iba a regañarle por ser tan desconfiado pero en su lugar, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no vomitar. Kouga la había alzado en brazos de un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera Inuyasha había podido interceptar y corría con ella a cuestas. Ni siquiera su peso por el avanzado embarazo podía ralentizar la velocidad que le proporcionaban los fragmentos de la esfera a sus piernas. El palacio había quedado atrás en seguida y con él los gritos de Inuyasha llamándola. Kouga acababa de secuestrarla y el temor a saber el motivo, la paralizaba.

Continuará…


	30. El clan de los lobos

Este capítulo os sonará mucho ya que está plenamente basado en un capítulo de la serie aunque tenga sus modificaciones debido a las diferencias en la historia.

**Capítulo 30: El clan de los lobos**

Kagome gimió de dolor cuando Kouga la soltó abruptamente en el suelo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba embarazada? Ya que la secuestraba podría tener un poco de delicadeza debido a su estado. Se llevó una mano al vientre y apoyando la otra en el suelo hizo fuerza para levantarse hasta que logró erguirse. Tuvo que hacer contrapeso flexionando durante unos segundos la espalda hacia atrás por el esfuerzo y después frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la nariz por el hedor que desprendía aquel sitio. Estaban en alguna cueva y apestaba a muerto y a suciedad.

Kouga agarró su mano y la hizo caminar tras él adentrándose en la oscuridad de los túneles de esa cueva. A cada paso que daban aumentaba más y más el hedor y ya no sabía cómo contener el ataque de arcadas que pugnaba por salir. ¿Cómo se podía vivir en esas condiciones tan deplorables? Allí dentro era imposible respirar.

Cuando estaban llegando al final del túnel se divisó un atisbo de iluminación muy débil. Kouga la siguió guiando hacia esa luz hasta que descubrió un gran espacio ocupado por youkais que eran como Kouga. Vestían de forma muy similar todos y tenían cola. Además, había auténticos lobos que perseguían a muchos de esos youkais comportándose como si se trataran de perros domesticados. El sitio estaba iluminado por la luz que emitían unas antorchas y la suciedad, aquel hedor, procedía claramente de los youkais.

Tan rápido como dieron un paso adentrándose en el entorno, los youkais les miraron.

- ¡Has traído comida!- exclamó uno.

- Se trata de una hermosa hembra humana- prosiguió otro.

- La carne de las hembras es más blanda.

- ¡Está embarazada!- exclamó otro- más carne.

Se encogió de hombros al escuchar lo que iban diciendo los youkais y tembló de auténtico miedo. ¿Iban a comérsela?

Kouga notó el temblor de la joven y soltó su mano para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros a modo de consuelo. Ni por asomo iba a consentir que le hincaran el diente a la joven, tenía un futuro mejor reservado para ella.

- ¡Que nadie toque a esta mujer!- ordenó- el que le ponga un solo dedo encima… ¡Se las verá conmigo!

Los youkais dejaron de babear por el manjar que creían tener ante sus ojos y observaron a Kouga con una mezcla de enfado y de puro miedo. Llevaban muchos días sin comer en condiciones y cuando el jefe traía un delicioso manjar, no les permitía darle ni un mordisco. Si Kouga no tuviera los fragmentos de la esfera en sus piernas, le hubieran matado para llegar hasta esa deliciosa carne. Sin embargo, tendrían que contenerse e ignorar como pudieran el delicioso olor que desprendía la humana.

Kagome no supo si sentirse agradecida porque Kouga la defendiera. ¿Por qué la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar? Si no iba a matarla, ¿qué quería de ella? Eran tantas las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza que empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza.

El hombre lobo la llevó consigo hacia el final de aquel espacio y la ayudó a sentarse sobre un montón de paja mostrando una delicadeza que la sorprendió. Hacía menos de diez minutos, la había tirado al suelo sin importarle su estado y en ese momento parecía tan preocupado por no dañarla. Kouga estaba consiguiendo desconcertarla muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

No era muy dada a ir al grano pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, decidió imitar al hanyou.

- Tú ves los fragmentos de la esfera- se acuclilló- y necesito que me ayudes a conseguir más.

- ¿Para qué?- le recriminó- ¿para que pidas tu deseo?, ¿para matar humanos?

- Para proteger a las pocas tribus de lobos que quedan…

Quiso hacer como que no le afectaba, como que no le creía o le importaba y fue inútil. Le había conmovido con sus palabras. Sólo deseaba que su raza no se extinguiera a manos de enemigos como Naraku. ¿Quién podría culparle por proteger a los suyos? Aunque ahora que se fijaba, ¿quiénes eran todos esos lobos? Se suponía que su gente estaba muerta, que habían muerto a manos de Kagura en aquel palacio.

- ¿Tus amigos y familiares no estaban muertos?

- Sí… ésta es otra tribu- musitó- pero yo también soy el líder.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sin entender.

- Porque soy el más fuerte y el deber de los fuertes es proteger a los débiles.

Kouga era increíble. A pesar de haber intentado matar a Inuyasha sin atender a razones, de haberla secuestrado y de haberla metido en ese asqueroso sitio, la estaba impresionando muy gratamente. Siempre supo que era un buen hombre, en el futuro era imposible no darse cuenta de ello pero darse cuenta de que en la era Sengoku, en un lugar tan injusto y cruel, él seguía siendo igual de valiente y bueno, le hizo sonreír. Ése era el Kouga que ella conocía.

- ¿Me ayudarás?- le pidió- cerca de aquí hay una tribu de demonios que se dedican a asesinar a mi gente- le explicó- su líder tiene un fragmento de la esfera. Si sólo pudiera quitárselo…

Podía comprender la frustración que sentía Kouga en esos instantes. El poder que le habían proporcionado los fragmentos no era suficiente para ayudarle a proteger a su gente y encima le amenazaban seres que usaban los mismos trucos. No estaría tan mal echarle una mano, ¿no? Hasta que Inuyasha la encontrara y pudiera rescatarla, podía ayudarle aunque fuera a deshacerse de esa tribu que tantos problemas le daba.

- Está bien, te ayudaré- le dijo- pero con una condición- se empezó a poner verde- sácame de aquí o voy a vomitar…

Kouga abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle y se apresuró a levantarla en volandas del montón de paja. Echó a correr a lo largo de la cueva con cuidado de no agitarla demasiado para que no vomitara y no se detuvo hasta que les inundó una vez más la luz solar. La dejó en el suelo y pasándola una mano alrededor de la ensanchada cintura y agarrando con la otra su mano, la guió hacia unas rocas para que se sentara.

Tras ellos salieron unos cuantos hombres lobos preocupados por la extraña situación de su líder. ¿Por qué había salido tan de prisa cargando a la mujer? No tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que la hembra se sentiría mal a juzgar por su forma de tragar saliva y sus ojos entornados. Vieron atónitos como Kouga mojaba sus manos en un pequeño riachuelo junto a la cueva y le acariciaba el rostro para humedecerla. Nunca habían visto al líder ser tan amable y mucho menos con una humana. ¿Qué le estaría pasando al líder?

Kouga le humedeció el rostro con sumo cuidado y se sonrojó al sentir la suavidad de la piel de la mujer. Ella olía a ese hanyou pero también desprendía un aromo delicioso, su propio aroma. Además, era muy hermosa. Su cabello azabache rizado resultaba tan tentador que no pudo evitar probar la suavidad con sus manos, su tez era blanca, tersa y muy suave. Jamás había visto unos ojos que observaran de una forma tan intensa, eran hipnotizantes. Aunque claro, sus labios también le tenían tentado. Sus labios eran gruesos, rosados, aparentaban ser muy suaves y también deliciosos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si la besaba? Probablemente, mal. Ella ya tenía una pareja pero eso tenía solución.

- Me he decidido.

- ¿Hug?

La ayudó a levantarse y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Eres una hermosa mujer capaz de ver los fragmentos de la esfera- le dijo- tienes que ser mi mujer.

- ¿Yo?

Kouga acababa de dejarle sin palabras. A lo mejor el Kouga del futuro se había mostrado siempre tan cauto pidiéndole las citas porque había fracasado en el pasado. Porque sin duda alguna, este Kouga lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a aceptarlo.

- Yo estoy con Inuyasha- afirmó muy seria.

- Eso no será un problema- le aseguró- primero conseguiremos ese fragmento, luego mataré a ese hanyou y entonces, estarás libre para ser mía.

Kouga empezó a reírse de forma ruidosa y los youkais a su espalda le imitaron mientras lanzaban ovaciones y gritos para felicitarle. Ella, en cambio, no sonrió y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a aceptar eso. Alzó una mano y le abofeteó aprovechando que él no miraba. Se hizo el silencio cuando sonó el impacto de la palma de su mano contra su mejilla y todos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ahora sí que la ha hecho buena- dijo uno.

- Kouga va a matarla- dijo otro.

Retrocedió asustada porque pudiera ocurrir de verdad lo que estaban diciendo y miró a Kouga con una mezcla de temor y arrepentimiento. Éste se llevó una mano a la mejilla dañada y se acarició.

- Eso duele… - murmuró- pero no me impedirá hacerte mía, Kagome- afirmó- tú y yo estamos destinados.

Sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta y le ordenó que se marcharan a los demás youkais.

….

- No logro captar su olor.

Inuyasha se tiró al suelo desesperado y pegó la nariz a la tierra intentando localizar el olor de Kagome. Al principio, cuando intentó seguirles podía olerlos pero desde que habían entrado en aquella gran cordillera, se encontraba totalmente perdido. Olía todo a lobos y a otros demonios. A veces podía captar el aroma de Kagome durante unos segundos y avanzaban, otras podía oler su embarazo, otras su género puesto que debía ser la única hembra de la cordillera pero la mayoría del tiempo, sólo olía aromas que no le llevaban a ninguna parte.

Cuando había descubierto que le sería imposible guiarse por el débil olor de la muchacha en ese sitio, había decidido seguir el olor a lobo pero era imposible cuando todo el sitio estaba impregnado de él y era más imposible aún porque sentía que algo camuflaba su guarida. Ojala no tuvieran agua cerca porque era lo único capaz de camuflarle un olor.

- ¿Sigues sin conseguir nada?

Sango se arrodilló a su lado evidentemente preocupada por su amiga secuestrada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

- Tengo que encontrarla… - musitó- ¿y si le están haciendo daño?

- Seguro que está bien- le aseguró- Kagome es una mujer muy fuerte.

- Pero eso no la hace invulnerable- se sentó en el suelo- podrían haberla matado y al cachorro…

- Tú no pienses eso, ya verás como todo sale bien.

La exterminadora dejó su hiraikotsu en el suelo y le dio un abrazo a Inuyasha a modo de consuelo. Sabía que el hanyou necesitaba en ese momento todo el apoyo posible y que a pesar de su silencio se lo agradecía. Su mano en su espalda aceptando el abrazo era su respuesta. Miró al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos y pudo ver a Kirara con Miroku y Shippo surcando los cielos en busca de algún sitio en el que pudieran haber escondido a su amiga. Si no se daban prisa en encontrarla, Inuyasha perdería la cabeza.

Se levantaron del suelo los dos y continuaron caminando por un estrecho camino hasta llegar a un claro. Estuvo a punto de gritar horrorizada al ver todos aquellos huesos de demonios lobos. Se giró para mirar a Inuyasha y supo sin preguntar que él estaba buscando con la mirada los huesos de Kagome. Estaba aterrorizado por ella. Antes de que pudiera detenerle, el hanyou saltó a aquel claro y comenzó a revolver entre los huesos en su busca pero afortunadamente se detuvo a los pocos segundos.

- No la huelo… sus huesos no están aquí…

La exterminadora al fin pudo dejar de contener el aire y respiró aliviada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Mentiría si dijera que ella no había sentido miedo a saber que la mujer pudiera estar entre esos huesos.

Inuyasha se levantó una vez más y agudizó el oído al escuchar el sonido de un aleteo. Estaba seguro de que sonaba como las alas de un pájaro pero era más grande, mucho más grande. Le hizo una señal de advertencia a la exterminadora y a los pocos segundos se vieron rodeados por unos demonios. Los reconoció, se trataba de la tribu Gokuraku. Eran unos demonios muy débiles, fáciles de matar y sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial que les sirviera. Su única ventaja respecto a otros demonios era el poder volar y ni con esas alas representaban un rival fuerte para él. Hizo crujir sus dedos satisfecho por la oportunidad de desahogarse que se le estaba presentando. No necesitaría ni utilizar la espada.

Antes de que los demonios iniciaran el ataque, Inuyasha saltó y le cortó las alas al más lejano de todos para demostrarles que su capacidad para volar no les salvaría. Los youkais gritaron más asustados que enfadados y algunos fueron a por Inuyasha mientras que otros huían despavoridos por su demostración de fuerza. Sango utilizó su hiraikotsu para defender al hanyou de los pocos que intentaban atacarle por la espalda mientras él mataba a otros de frente. Sabía que él podría defenderse de ellos sin problemas pero ella también necesitaba desahogarse.

Miroku y Shippo se acercaron sobre Kirara para comprobar si necesitaban alguna ayuda pero ambos se alejaron al ver que tanto el hanyou como la exterminadora parecían estar realmente furiosos y agresivos. Les daba miedo que les confundieran con el enemigo.

- Éste era el último.

Inuyasha se dejó caer una vez más en el suelo, junto a Sango y ambos observaron satisfechos los restos de la batalla.

- Ahora que os habéis divertido- les dijo Miroku desde lo alto- ¿seguimos buscando a la señorita Kagome?

Ambos se sonrojaron avergonzados por haberse distraído en su importante búsqueda y continuaron intentando rastrearla.

…..

Kagome suspiró aliviada cuando Kouga la dejó por fin sobre el duro y firme suelo. No es que no le agradeciera que la llevara en brazos para que no se cansara sino que le sentaba mal al estómago el traqueteo por el movimiento. Ahora podía entender que las mujeres se quejaran tanto del embarazo. El suyo particularmente, estaba resultando un auténtico infierno. Aún así, no cambiaría por nada del mundo su estado. La vida que estaba gestando en su interior valía todo eso y mucho más.

Kouga les dio algunas indicaciones a los miembros del clan de los lobos y luego se volvió hacia ella. Le acarició suave y tiernamente el cabello y la miró de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando era camarero, en el futuro. Cada vez se parecía más al Kouga que ella conocía.

- ¿Sientes algún fragmento?

Cerró los ojos y unió las manos mientras intentaba concentrarse para poder sentir algo. Un ligero temblor le indicó que era cierto que había algo y a los pocos segundos, sintió aquel latido tan familiar en su cuerpo. Había un fragmento de la esfera muy cerca de ese lugar o tal vez dos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y fue alzando la cabeza según le iba indicando lo que sentía. En lo alto de la montaña pudo ver el resplandor rosado que emitía el fragmento.

- Está en lo alto de la montaña.

Kouga asintió con la cabeza y agarró un tridente de entre las armas del clan de los lobos.

- ¿Vas a ir tú solo?

- Sí, yo soy el líder, es mi deber.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por mí- la interrumpió- volveré sano y salvo para retar a ese chucho.

- Se llama Inuyasha- le cuestionó- y te agradecería que le llamaras así.

El hombre lobo volvió la vista hacia otro lado como si no la hubiera escuchado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de una forma demasiado familiar y muy cariñosa. El hanyou a veces era muy dulce pero no todo el tiempo. Inuyasha tenía muy mal temperamento sobre todo desde que volvieron a la época Sengoku y en general era muy descuidado a no ser que ella le mandara señales. Kouga, en cambio, era tierno y dulce todo el rato y ni con esas podría sentirse atraída por él. Ella sólo amaba a su enfadadizo, testarudo pero dulce hanyou.

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos demonios que comenzaron a rodearlos. Tenían alas como los pájaros y de su cuerpo redondeado salía una figura con un ligero parecido al aspecto humano pero de piel azulada.

- ¡Proteged a Kagome!- ordenó- yo me voy a por los fragmentos de la esfera.

- ¡Kouga!

Intentó detenerle pero unos demonios lobo del clan se interpusieron entre ambos, evitando que ella le siguiera. Se llevó una mano a los labios horrorizada al descubrir que aquellos demonios, los gokuraku, aparentaban ser más fuertes. Estaban cayendo muchos hombres lobos y podía comprender que Kouga deseara acabar con la amenaza aunque tal vez, aquélla no fuera la mejor forma.

Desde su lugar, protegida por los youkais, pudo ver a uno a distancia intentando protegerse de los ataques de un gokuraku. Había sido desarmado y nadie a su alrededor podía ofrecerle ayuda. Si no hacía nada para salvarle, le devoraría. Desesperada, buscó con la mirada algún tipo de arma que pudiera servirles hasta que dio con un arco y unas flechas.

Alzó el arco y apuntó pero antes de disparar cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Necesitaba ayudar a ese youkai o nunca podría perdonárselo. Volvió a abrir los ojos enfocando al gokuraku y sintió que la energía fluía a través de su cuerpo. Grandes descargas de energía pura la asaltaban y algo parecido al poder, a la auténtica fuerza, se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Le daba la sensación de que podría hacer cualquier cosa en ese instante y la flecha en su arco, era la prueba. Se veía de un color violáceo, brillaba y sin saber por qué, sabía que ella también brillaba.

Disparó por fin la flecha y dio directa al blanco. Se produjo una explosión de color rosado y el demonio se desintegró en el aire dejando al hombre lobo libre de sus ataques. Los hombres lobo que la habían estado protegiendo la miraron asombrados por lo que había hecho y el mismo Kouga detuvo su escalada y la miró sin poder creerlo.

Se sonrojó al recibir tanta atención por parte de la tribu de los hombres lobo pero no tuvo tiempo a dar una excusa. Un gokuraku se lanzó sobre ella y antes de que la alcanzara fue atravesado por Tessaiga. ¡Inuyasha la había encontrado!

- ¡Kagome!

El hanyou se dejó caer al suelo y corrió hacia ella aliviado de verla con vida. Había estado tan preocupado por su vida y la de su cachorro, había temido tanto por encontrarla muerta, por no volver a verla nunca más. Pero lo importante es que ya la tenía en brazos y estaba a salvo, completamente a salvo. El siguiente paso era matar a Kouga por haberse atrevido a secuestrarla.

- ¡Ey, chucho suéltala!

Inuyasha le miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Era justo a quien estaba buscando.

- Vas a lamentar haberte llevado a Kagome.

- Mira, chucho no me importa que la mires pero ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla- le ordenó- Kagome ahora es mi esposa y si aprecias tu vida te marcharás.

¿Su esposa? No podía ser cierto lo que ese youkai decía.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¡Es mentira!- le aseguró- yo te amo sólo a ti y lo sabes.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle esa mentira aquel asqueroso lobo?

- ¡Basta de mentiras!

- No es una mentira y cuando termine este combate te retaré a un duelo a muerte y luego ella será libre para amarme.

Kouga rió de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando declaró que ella sería suya anteriormente y Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. A esas alturas, cierto hanyou debía de estar a punto de matarle y no estaba equivocada. Inuyasha lucía realmente furioso con el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y una mirada de puro odio que jamás había visto en sus hermosos ojos. Parecía dispuesto a matar y a ella no le cabía la menor duda de que lo haría.

- ¡Maldito!

Kouga continuó saltando a lo largo de la montaña sin hacerle caso e Inuyasha. Furioso por ser ignorado, le dio un suave beso en los labios y fue tras él cargando su espada. Era definitivo, iba a matar a Kouga.

Kagome gritó pidiéndole que se detuviera pero eso sólo parecía enfurecer más al hanyou así que se calló y abrazó a su amiga cuando ésta se acercó.

La persecución se vio interrumpida cuando en lo alto de la montaña hubo una avalancha que les hizo retroceder a ambos. Surgió un demonio, un gokuraku más grande que los demás y con dos cuerpos azulados. En su boca pudo ver la luz que estaba buscando.

- ¡El fragmento está en su boca!

Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga se volvieron hacia el demonio y se lanzaron sobre él. Kouga se vio obligado a retroceder cuando el demonio intentó morderle una pierna en busca de sus propios fragmentos pero Inuyasha no se amedrentó y alzó su espalda venciéndole de un solo y certero golpe.

Kagome vio el fragmento cayendo y se apresuró a correr hacia el lugar en el que caía. Lo cogió al vuelo y se purificó en sus propias manos. Sonriente por la victoria, sacó la bolsa con los fragmentos que guardaba en el interior de su kimono y lo metió dentro emocionado por haber conseguido otro. A los pocos segundos, sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola y se volvió para poder abrazarlo ella a su vez.

- Estaba tan preocupado, Kagome- besó su coronilla- ¿te ha hecho daño?

- No- le respondió- estoy perfectamente. La verdad es que me ha tratado muy bien.

Inuyasha gruñó ante eso y se volvió dispuesto a buscar a Kouga pero habían desaparecido todos los hombres lobos.

- ¿Dónde?

- Huyeron mientras abrazabas a Kagome- se apresuró a contestarle el monje.

- ¡Maldito, Kouga!- gruñó- ¡Cobarde!

Kagome sonrió al ver al Inuyasha que ella tan bien conocía y tanto amaba. Desgraciadamente, su sonrisa se borró del rostro cuando el hanyou la miró con una extraña mirada de perversa sospecha. No quería ni pensar qué estaría imaginando el hanyou.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo con él?- la agarró y empezó a olisquearla- si se ha enamorado de ti es por algo…

- ¿No estarás insinuando que él y yo…?

No atrevió a terminar la pregunta, sonrojada ante la imagen de ella con otro hombre. El hanyou no podía estar hablando en serio respecto a eso.

- No sé… yo no estaba y tú tampoco pareces muy disgustada con él- le dijo- diría que hasta te agrada la idea de ser su mujer.

Su vergüenza pasó a convertirse en pura furia. Así que el hanyou pensaba que después de haber sido secuestrada, humillada y obligada a entrar en una batalla, estaba enamorada de Kouga. ¡Cuánto deseaba matar a Inuyasha! Ella pensando en él a cada segundo, defendiéndole ante los hombres lobo que no hacían más que insultarle por ser hanyou y de la familia de los perros y él se pensaba que se la había pegado.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Le dio la espalda, agarró el brazo de Sango y tiró de ella para que la acompañara mientras lloraba un rato en la intimidad de alguna cueva de los alrededores.

Inuyasha la miró asombrado por ese brote de furia tan poco corriente en ella y se cruzó de brazos pensando en qué podría haber hecho mal. Era él el que se había muerto de preocupación buscándola para encontrarla comprometida con otro.

- Inuyasha- el monje le puso una mano sobre el hombro- esta vez sí que la has hecho buena.

¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía saber lo que pasaba menos él? Las mujeres eran extrañas.

Continuará…


	31. El reflejo en el espejo

Este capítulo está también basado en un capítulo del anime pero sólo he sacado de él, personajes y una escena que está modificado. Ahora podréis ver cómo ha cambiado.

**Capítulo 31: El reflejo en el espejo**

Inuyasha masculló otra de sus maldiciones en voz baja y volvió la vista hacia su mujer mientras ella estaba distraída hablando con Sango. Había pasado casi un mes entero desde que tuvieron el incidente de su rapto por Kouga y desde entonces, ella estaba muy tensa con él. Le discutía cada palabra aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, le llevaba la contraria a propósito, le ignoraba cuando se le antojaba, le ocultaba los movimientos del bebé cuando siempre se los había mostrado y lo que más le dolía era que rechazaba sus besos. Kagome nunca había rechazado un beso suyo, jamás.

¿Tan enfadada estaba con él? Había ido a salvarla, estuvo muy preocupado por ella y hubiera matado a ese bastardo si hubiera descubierto que le causó el más mínimo daño. ¿Acaso ella no podía entender eso? Miroku le explicó que Kagome estaba enfadada porque él desconfió de su lealtad pero fue sólo un momento. Estaba demasiado tenso por la batalla y el hecho de que ella defendiera al hombre que le había secuestrado para posteriormente declararla su esposa, le había sacado totalmente de sus casillas.

Intentó pedir perdón pero la mujer había rechazado en tantas ocasiones sus disculpas que ahora se atragantaba con ellas y era incapaz de repetirlas. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar Kagome cabreada con él? Además, algo en su interior le decía que ella no estaba enfadada solo por sus celos. Tal vez, ella estuviera enfadada por más cosas y las hubiera estado acumulando hasta ese día. Para sus adentros deseó que no fuera así.

Aligeró el paso al igual que sus amigos cuando vieron a la distancia los vestigios de una nueva aldea. Después de una larga semana recorriendo prados y bosques, era justo el sitio ideal para tomarse un buen descanso. Le agradaba la idea de que Kagome pudiera dormir esa noche en un lugar cómodo y protegido y pudiera comer cualquier cosa que se le antojase.

- ¿Crees que tendrán fresas?

- ¿Fresas?

- Sí… se me ha antojado comer fresas… - musitó- creo que es por el embarazo.

- Cuando lleguemos preguntaremos.

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente la conversación entre su mujer y la exterminadora gracias a sus orejas caninas. Si Kagome quería comer fresas él se las conseguiría costara lo que costase.

- Espero que haya muchas mujeres hermosas.

- Tú nunca cambias, monje.

- Admite que a ti también te gustaría ver alguna mujer hermosa.

Miroku le dio un suave codazo en las costillas con una mueca de libertino surcándole el rostro y él quiso apartarlo de un empujón. Entonces, se volvió hacia las mujeres y se dio cuenta de que Kagome le observaba. Ella se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta y tras lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación, se volvió hacia delante con cara de pocos amigos. Después de pasar cerca de un mes esperando a que ella volviera a hacerle caso, el lívido de Miroku le había fastidiado todo. ¡Lo iba a matar!

- Monje…

- ¡Qué aldea más bonita!

Se distrajo al escuchar a las dos mujeres y al kitsune exclamar aquello y él mismo tuvo que admitir que aquel sitio era bastante agradable. Estaba decidido. Mientras que ellos buscaban un lugar para pasar la noche, él buscaría fresas para Kagome y luego les encontraría siguiendo el delicioso olor de Kagome.

- Tengo que ir un momento a un sitio.

- ¿Qué sitio?- le preguntó el monje.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y en el proceso vio cómo Kagome se volvía para mirarle. En su mirada pudo leer que ella intentaba descubrir el lugar al que se dirigía y una sonrisa le alegró el rostro. Si bien Kagome estaba enfadada con él, se seguía preocupando tanto o más que cuando no lo estaba. ¡Era tan adorable! Tras echarle un último vistazo, saltó y buscó el olor a fresas.

Kagome vio como el hanyou se marchaba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. ¿Dónde podía querer ir él solo? Estaba segura de que no iría en busca de mujeres tal y como el monje pervertido le había propuesto y aún así, le preocupaba mucho. Desde lo ocurrido con Kouga, Inuyasha estaba muy distante con ella. Al principio discutían y admitía que muchas veces ella lo hacía para picarle por lo ocurrido pero ya ni siquiera se dirigían más de dos palabras seguidas. Inuyasha ya no la buscaba con la intención de saber acerca de los movimientos del bebé, ni estaba todo el día atosigándola para que no se esforzara. Se seguían sentando juntos para comer, y la seguía acunando en su árbol a la hora de dormir pero casi no la miraba y se comportaba como si ella le resultara molesta.

Había hablado con Sango acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando se bañaban cerca de unas cataratas lo bastante fuertes como para impedir que el hanyou escuchara nada. Ella decía que no era nada, que probablemente el hanyou estuviera todavía molesto por lo ocurrido con Kouga y que le diera tiempo. La cuestión era, ¿cuánto? Por increíble que sonara, sentía que el bebé nacería mucho antes de lo normal, tal y como dijo la anciana Kaede. Para el día del nacimiento, no quería estar enfadada con Inuyasha.

Se bajó del lomo de Kirara al igual que Sango y cargando a Shippo entre sus brazos se dirigió hacia la aldea. Estaba debatiendo con Miroku acerca de cierta nueva ley implantada en la era Sengoku cuando una mujer chocó contra él, dejando caer al suelo el cesto con mandarinas que cargaba.

- ¡Oh, vaya!

Miroku y Sango se inclinaron en seguida para ayudarla y ella misma lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su embarazo se lo impedía.

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó de repente la mujer- ¿monje Miroku?

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera reaccionar, la mujer soltó las mandarinas que tenía en las manos y se lanzó sobre él para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. Kagome supo al ver la expresión del monje que él no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía corresponder al abrazo?, ¿pedirle ayuda a la exterminadora?, ¿o darle una palmadita en el trasero?

- ¿No me recuerda, monje?- le dijo la mujer- soy yo, Koharu.

Miroku agarró sus hombros para apartarla y miró su rostro sin poder creerlo. Era Koharu de verdad, la pequeña Koharu. Entusiasmado volvió a abrazarla y entonces sí que se permitió deslizar su mano hacia su trasero pero recibió un pellizco por parte de la exterminadora.

- ¿Os conocéis?

La situación se estaba poniendo fea entre Miroku y Sango y lo mejor era intervenir antes de que la exterminadora se decidiera a aplicarle la pena capital.

- Digamos que somos viejos amigos.

Miroku se levantó del suelo y ayudó a levantarse a la mujer llamada Koharu. Kagome, no pudo menos que notar los evidentes celos en la mirada de la exterminadora. Miroku había ayudado a levantarse a Koharu primero y luego ni se había molestado en ofrecerle ayuda a ella. Eso le restaba cien puntos al monje.

Kagome se volvió hacia la mujer que acababa de levantarse junto a Miroku y no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Era muy bonita. Su estatura era muy similar a la suya propia, de complexión delgada y no parecía tener curvas muy marcadas. Su tez se veía bronceada evidenciando su duro trabajo en el campo, tenía unos preciosos ojos de color azul celeste y unas pecas surcando el puente de su nariz. Sin duda, era bonita y encantadora. Ahora bien, también era joven, muy joven. Tal vez tuviera la edad de su hermano pequeño o poco más. Eso restaba otros cien puntos al monje.

- Llevo esperando vuestra vuelta desde hace mucho tiempo señor Miroku.

- Siento no haberme pasado antes.

La exterminadora echaba fuego por los ojos y parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y de qué os conocéis?

Sintió que debía intervenir para evitar un asesinato.

- Le debo mucho al monje Miroku- dijo la joven- él me salvó hace cuatro años cuando murieron mis padres y yo estaba sola- juntó las manos- fue muy amable conmigo y me dejó con una familia que ha estado cuidándome hasta el día de hoy.

Las palabras de la joven enternecieron tanto a Kagome como a Sango y ambas suspiraron de puro placer al escucharla. El monje acababa de ganarse cien puntos.

- Luego el monje me dijo que volvería para casarse conmigo y por fin está aquí.

No sólo acababa de perder los cien puntos que acababa de ganar sino que además, descendía otros doscientos puntos por eso. Sango iba a matarlos, a ambos y ella misma sentía ganas de golpear al monje. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso a una niña?, ¿es que no sabía que los niños se toman esas cosas muy en serio?, ¿y es que no tenía cabeza? Cuando pensaba que había llegado al límite la perversión de Miroku, la sorprendía con algo nuevo.

Sango estaba roja, su piel brillaba por la rabia que estaba sintiendo y en cualquier momento empezaría a repartir derechazos, lo presentía.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar en privado Koharu.

El monje parecía muy serio al decir aquello pero eso no le iba a salvar. Con esa frase acababa de perder otros cien puntos y además se había ganado una mirada cargada de auténtico odio por parte de Sango. ¿Acaso buscaba su propia muerte?

- Sango, tenemos que buscar un sitio para dormir.

La exterminadora quiso oponerse y perseguir a Miroku y a Koharu a donde quiera que se dirigieran pero ella la agarró firmemente y la arrastró consigo lejos de allí. No fue fácil porque ella quiso resistirse cuando tiró de su brazo. Finalmente, una mirada de súplica suya y otra por parte del kitsune había bastado para que ella aceptara seguirles aunque seguía estando muy tensa por todo aquel asunto. Miraba constantemente a su espalda en busca de poder localizarles y suspiraba con mucha frecuencia.

Se detuvieron al encontrar una posaba que consideraron lo bastante limpia y barata y se alojaron en sus habitaciones. Cogieron tres habitaciones como ya era costumbre. Una para Miroku y Shippo, una para Sango y Kirara y otra para Inuyasha y ella. Probablemente, él no deseara compartir habitación con ella pero eso le daba igual. Tenían que dormir juntos.

Ambas habían salido al patio interior de la posaba a enseñarle el estanque con carpas a Shippo cuando apareció Inuyasha con una cesta en las manos. No se podía ver lo que había dentro porque estaba cubierto por un pañuelo blanco.

- Kagome, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Se sorprendió cuando la habló y más aún cuando le dijo que se fuera con él pero le obedeció sin dudarlo. Fuera bueno o fuera malo, significaba un rato a solas con el hanyou y eso no tenía precio para ella.

- Toma.

Sorprendida, sostuvo la cesta que el hanyou había traído y se quedó mirando el pañuelo que la cubría con desconfianza. ¿Qué sería? Le volvió a mirar en busca de su permiso para abrirla y cuando él asintió con la cabeza procedió a apartar el pañuelo. ¡Eran fresas! Deliciosas, y suculentas fresas. El tamaño de esas fresas era magnífico, el color demostraba que estaban justo en su punto y ella tenía tantas ganas de comer fresas.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Te oí decirlo antes y pensé que estaría bien traértelas.

Sintió como unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos y sonrió enternecida por lo que escuchaba. El hanyou se seguía preocupando por ella, seguía interesado en su embarazo y no, ya no estaba enfadado por Kouga.

Dejó la cesta en el suelo y le pidió permiso con la mirada para abrazarle. Él la miró como si no pudiera creerlo en un principio y luego le abrió los brazos fascinado. Le abrazó. Aunque su abultado vientre suponía una barrera entre ellos, le abrazó y se sintió plenamente feliz por estar así con él. No quería volver a pelearse con Inuyasha en la vida, quería que todo siguiera siendo así de perfecto por el resto de sus días.

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras la abrazaba feliz de que hubieran arreglado las cosas y observó la cesta con fresas en el suelo. Su madre le había enseñado a hacer unos postres estupendos con las fresas, seguro que a Kagome le encantarían.

…

- ¿Por qué?

Miroku suspiró por segunda vez consecutiva y dirigió su mirada a la joven sentada sobre su regazo. Koharu se había convertido en una joven bella tal y como él predijo y se alegraba muchísimo de que tuviera una buena vida pero no podía hacer más por ella. Le pidió el matrimonio y en realidad, se lo había pedido a tantas mujeres. Era la primera vez que una aceptaba su propuesta y él no quería casarse con ella. Se daba cuenta de que seguía pidiéndolo más por inercia que por otra cosa. Su corazón ya había escogido a una.

- Yo ya estoy enamorado, Koharu- le explicó.

- Y yo lo estoy de usted señor Miroku- unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡y me lo pidió!

- Lo sé y lo siento…

Llevó sus manos a su bello rostro y limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

- Eres joven, muy joven y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a otro hombre, uno a el que ames de verdad.

- ¡Pero yo…!

- Shhhhhhhh- la calló- sé que lo harás.

La joven agachó la cabeza decepcionada por haber fallado en aquello que tanto había anhelado y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su yukata. Tal vez, el monje tuviera razón y el mundo no se estuviera acabando. Sólo tenía quince veranos aunque ya se acercaba al decimosexto. Sí, era joven pero todas las mujeres recién casadas de la aldea, también lo eran.

- Usted… ¿a quién ama?

El monje la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- La mujer de antes…

Recordaba que antes había dos mujeres. Una estaba embarazaba y abrazaba contra su vientre a otro niño de una forma muy tierna. Ella debía de estar casada pero no con el monje, tenía el aspecto de estar con otro hombre. La otra mujer, en cambio, la observaba con pura rabia contenida y parecía querer matarla solo por respirar. Estaba celosa, muy celosa de ella y ahora entendía por qué. Sí, ella debía ser el amor del monje.

- Era muy guapa pero daba algo de miedo…

- Jajajajajaja… - rió el monje- Sango es una mujer muy fuerte que suele dar esa impresión pero cuando la conoces…- miró al cielo- te das cuenta de que es única…

…..

Por la tarde, cuando estaba por fin anocheciendo, volvió Miroku y llevaba a Koharu consigo. Tenía un brazo sobre sus hombres acunándola de una forma muy protectora y ella se sonrojaba como lo haría cualquier mujer de su edad. Sango, les miró desilusionada por lo que veía y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin tocar la cena. Eso debía restar otros cien puntos al monje.

Cenaron en absoluto silencio y la única interrupción fue provocada por Koharu disculpándose para ir a llenar la jarra de agua. Kagome no le prestó demasiada atención puesto que estaba muy ocupada recibiendo las dulces caricias de Inuyasha. Reconciliarse era en definitiva lo mejor de la pareja. Habían hecho el amor durante la mayor parte de la tarde, en numerosas posturas y de forma muy placentera y desde que habían salido de la habitación, no paraban de hacerse de clase de caricias y carantoñas.

Terminaron de cenar en poco tiempo y cuando Inuyasha empezó a darle él mismo los deliciosos postres que le había preparado con las fresas, se percató de que Koharu aún no había vuelto.

- ¿Miroku?- le llamó- Koharu no ha vuelto.

El monje desvió la mirada hacia el lugar vacio junto a él y se percató de que Kagome estaba en lo cierto.

- Tiene razón señorita Kagome- agarró su bastón- voy a buscarla, tengo un mal presentimiento.

La verdad era que ella también lo tenía pero estaba demasiado ensimismada en recibir las atenciones de Inuyasha. Se ocuparía de sus presentimientos en otro momento, cuando se encontrara menos mimosa.

- Ahhhhhhhhh- se escuchó un bostezo- tengo sueño.

Kagome sonrió al kitsune y lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras masticaba el último trozo de pastel de fresa que Inuyasha le había dado.

- Te ves preciosa con Shippo- le dijo repentinamente el hanyou- serás una gran madre.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharle y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Tú también serás un gran padre, Inuyasha.

Ambos sonrieron y suspiraron enamorados. Hasta hace unas pocas horas eran incapaces de mirarse durante más de diez segundos seguidos y en ese instante, no había quien los separara el uno del otro. Pobre del que osara interrumpirles mientras se abrazaban.

Estaban a punto de darse otro largo beso cuando un grito fuera de la posada llamó su atención. Se asustaron por un instante y pensaron en ir a ver lo que sucedía pero al percatarse de que no se repetía, volvieron a lo suyo intentado besarse. Fuera quien fuera, ya debía de encontrarse mucho mejor y a salvo o a lo mejor sólo jugaba.

- -¡Inuyasha!

No, no estaba a salvo y no estaba jugando. Aquel grito era de Miroku y él reaccionó como un rayo levantándose para ir en su ayuda. Kagome también se levantó con mucha dificultad y descubrió al erguirse que el hanyou ya había salido. Sintiendo lástima por el kitsune que se comenzaba desperezar entre sus brazos, se dirigió hacia el exterior para ver qué ocurría.

Estaba todo a oscuras, completamente a oscuras. No había ni un faro, una lámpara de aceite o una vela encendida en las calles, ni en el interior de las casas. Además, estaba todo tan silencioso que comenzó a asustarse muy seriamente. Algo estaba pasando en esa aldea, algo muy serio y no encontraba a Inuyasha. Escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de allí y empezó a moverse palpando la fachada de madera de la cabaña para no caerse.

Shippo debió entender que le costaba ver puesto que alzó una mano y formó una bola de fuego azulado sobre sus cabezas.

- Nos seguirá a donde vayamos.

Kagome asintió agradecida por su ayuda y se atrevió a dejar la fachada para correr hacia el sitio del que procedía aquel insistente ruido. Parecían hojas removiéndose. Sí, era un arbusto y al otro lado debía de haber alguien. Sintiendo cierta curiosidad y algo de miedo por la oscuridad, apartó unas ramas y vio a una niña. Le sorprendió ver a una niña allí pero le sorprendió más su aspecto. Parecía un fantasma.

La niña no debía de tener más de diez años, su tez era tan blanca como la mismísima nieve, su cabello voluminoso y largo era de color blanco y sus ojos, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes. Grandes, azules, no mostraban expresión alguna y a la vez eran tan intensos. Vestía al completo de blanco resaltando aún más su palidez y en las manos tenía un espejo con los bordes dorados.

- ¿Te has perdido?- le preguntó- ¿necesitas ayuda?

La niña no le contestó. Continuó allí parada con su espejo en las manos.

- ¿Me oyes?- insistió.

- No tengas miedo- intervino Shippo- no te haremos daño.

- Claro que no.

Kagome le ofreció su mano y por primera vez, la niña se movió. Movió su cabeza para mirar su mano y luego la volvió a mover para mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió de una forma realmente extraña y entonces abrió la boca para hablar.

- Tú, vas a matar a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?

Algo andaba muy mal con esa niña, ahora estaba segura de que se trataba de un youkai. Quiso huir pero algo la estaba paralizando impidiendo que moviera los pies del suelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Prepárate para ser adsorbida.

Una luz cegadora surgió del espejo en sus manos y sólo pudo ver como se acercaba hacia ella mientras gritaba el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

…

- Debí suponer que Naraku estaría metido en toda esta mierda.

Kagura sonrió al escuchar al hanyou a pesar de su falta educación en el lenguaje y abrió su abanico con un elegante gesto. Últimamente, Naraku estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender a Inuyasha y ella junto con su hermana, había sido creada para entretenerle y alejarlo de sospechas. Si Inuyasha supiera lo que Naraku tramaba, tendrían un gran problema.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y la observó con rabia contenida. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho pero todo el maldito pueblo estaba bajo su control y Kagura no estaba utilizando la danza de los muertos. Todos estaban vivos y no podían matarles. Había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Miroku del cuchillo con el que intentó cortarle esa tal Koharu y la había dejado inconsciente para evitar que se repitiera pero no podía dejar inconsciente a toda la maldita aldea. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Inuyasha!

¡La voz de Kagome! Alzó la vista y la vio sentada a lomos de Kirara junto a Sango y a Shippo. Corrió hacia ellas y bajó a Kagome con sumo cuidado de no dañar su vientre.

- ¿Te han atacado?

- Una niña muy rara intentó hipnotizarme o hacerme algo para que yo te matara pero no funcionó- suspiró- y Sango apareció justo cuando iban a atacarme otros demonios.

- Menos mal…

- Inuyasha, creo que esa niña que he visto es la responsable de todo lo que está pasando en esta aldea.

El problema era que él no había visto ninguna niña o por lo menos, ninguna que llamara especialmente su atención. ¿Dónde debía buscarla?

- ¿Se te han quitado las ganas de luchar, Inuyasha?

- ¡Bruja!

Olvidándose de todo lo que le había dicho Kagome y con la sangre hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo, alzó a Tessaiga y lanzó en una fuerte estocada su viento cortante. Inuyasha sabía que Kagura no era rival pero para su sorpresa no intentó apartarse, ni intentó defenderse de ninguna forma. Justo cuando el ataque iba a impactar contra ella dio uno de sus giros de bailarina y le dio la espalda apareciendo una niña que debía de haberse ocultado tras ella.

- ¡Es ella!

Kagome señaló a la niña aunque sin que lo hubiera hecho, él sabía que se refería a la niña de la que le habló anteriormente. Su ataque se dirigió directo hacia ella pero se vio desviado por el espejo que portaba en sus manos. Observó impotente como el espejo adsorbía toda la fuerza de su ataque, reduciéndolo a nada. Después, el espejo empezó a brillar y un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que iba a devolverle el ataque.

Agarró a Kagome levantándola en volandas para apartarla y le gritó a sus amigos que corrieran justo unos segundos antes de que su propio ataque se volviera contra ellos. Ninguno resultó herido gracias a su rapidez y cuando se volvió dispuesto a combatir a las youkais, descubrió que ya no estaban. Volvieron a encenderse las velas y antorchas y la gente del pueblo empezó a volver en sí. La marcha de Kanna o tal vez su peligroso ataque, había devuelto la normalidad a esas personas. Estaba seguro de que podía combatirla pero debía admitir que poseía un arma demasiado peligrosa.

- Todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo el monje.

Ambos sonrieron ante las palabras de Miroku pero Sango se limitó a darle la espalda. El monje suspiró y se acercó a ella a paso lento y de forma muy cuidadosa.

- No voy a casarme con Koharu.

Sango no pudo evitar volverse para mirarle al escuchar aquello y entonces él la abrazó sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte.

- Sólo hay una mujer en este mundo con la que quiera casarme…

- ¿Ah, sí?- respondió la exterminadora con escepticismo.

- Sí y tú sabes tan bien como yo a quien me refiero…

La exterminadora se sonrojó intensamente ante las palabras del monje y unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras alzaba sus manos para corresponder al tierno abrazo. El monje era un pervertido pero cuando se ponía tierno, era insuperable. Kagome sonrió observándoles y pensó que el monje acababa de ganar mil puntos. Desde luego, sabía cómo arreglar las cosas o eso pensó hasta que le vio bajar su mano hacia el trasero de Sango. Los mil puntos, no le durarían demasiado.

- ¡Monje pervertido!

Kagome se volvió y escuchó el sonido de una bofetada a sus espaldas.

- En fin… - suspiró- a estas alturas… ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

Inuyasha con Shippo sobre su hombro la observó sin entender de qué estaba hablando y luego ambos se volvieron hacia el monje y la exterminadora. A lo mejor aquella frase que decía "los que se pelean se desean", no era del todo incierta.

Continuará…


	32. La loba Ayame

Este capítulo también está basado en el anime porque me venía muy bien la aparición de Ayame pero en él he hecho multitud de modificaciones y le he añadido partes que pertenecen a diferentes episodios en plan para adelantar. Y al final del capítulo uno gran sorpresa... ¡me parece que se acerca un bebé!

**Capítulo 32: La loba Ayame**

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a olisquear al ambiente cuando le llegó a las fosas nasales un olor que conocía muy bien y le desagradaba. Llevaba días evitándolo y ocupándose de llevarlos por los caminos con olores más fuertes para darle el esquinazo pero finalmente, les había encontrado. Tenía mucho mejor olfato del que él imaginaba y por su bien, ojala tuviera también la inteligencia para no acercarse a Kagome.

Se apresuró a volver sobre sus pasos y bajó a Kagome del lomo de Kirara consiguiendo sorprender tanto a ella como a sus compañeros. Antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntarle, la besó larga e intensamente en un intento por reforzar su olor en ella y dejarle las cosas claras a cierto lobo.

Los árboles y los arbustos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a agitar sus ramas y sus hojas, provocando un sonido relajante y a la vez preocupante. Algo se estaba acercando al lugar en el que ellos estaban e Inuyasha se negaba a soltar a Kagome y a dejar de besarla. Ignoraba las advertencias de sus amigos y los intentos de Kagome por romper el beso para decirle algo. Él sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba a diferencia de todos ellos.

Acababa de ahogar con otro beso una réplica de Kagome cuando de entre los árboles surgió una figura sombreado que aterrizó de forma ruidosa en el suelo. Se levantó una gran humareda de polvo que les hizo toser y entre ese humo se pudo distinguir a Kouga.

- Pero si es Kouga… - musitó Sango.

- Menudo susto nos has dado- le acusó el monje.

- ¡Ey, Inuyasha!- le llamó Shippo.

Al no recibir respuesta tanto Miroku como Sango y Shippo se giraron para mirarle y se quedaron asombrados. El hanyou seguía besando con insistencia a la mujer, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo junto a él. La mujer, en cambio, tenía los ojos abiertos y le observaba con una mezcla de enfado y desconfianza. Estaba claro que Inuyasha la había besado con la clara intención de "marcar su territorio".

- ¡Suéltala, chucho!

Kouga se lanzó sobre él e Inuyasha apartó de un rápido movimiento a Kagome y le esquivó. El demonio lobo continuó atacándole y él siguió esquivando sus ataques hasta que se decidió por agarrar su puño y detener el juego. Ambos se miraron con rabia contenida y se prepararon para su lucha definitiva.

- ¡Basta!- les ordenó Kagome- ¡Deteneros!- quiso interponerse entre ellos- esto no tiene sen…

Dejó la frase a medias y se llevó las manos al pecho al sentir un escalofrío que recorría su espalda y una fuerte palpitación. Estaba segura, había un fragmento de la esfera no muy lejos de allí y de hecho, se estaba acercando. ¡Venía directo hacia ellos!

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Te sientes mal?

Sus amigos le hablaban pero ella no era capaz de contestarles, ni siquiera de atender a sus preguntas. Aquella sensación la tenía paralizada y tuvo que tragar con fuerza un par de veces antes de ser capaz de volver a la realidad.

- Un fragmento de la esfera… - musitó- se acerca…

Inuyasha desenvainó inmediatamente a Tessaiga dispuesto a usarla para proteger a la joven y se colocó frente a ella. Los demás le imitaron rodeando a Kagome en un círculo perfecto.

- Puedes irte lobo asqueroso- le dijo Inuyasha- no te necesitamos.

- Prefiero quedarme cerca de Kagome.

Ambos se miraron con la clara intención de volver a discutir pero justo en ese instante, surgió un enorme demonio de entre el follaje del bosque. Parecía una gran bola de pelo negro que tenía una boca con grandes dientes. Era diez veces más grande que ellos pero eso no impediría que le vencieran. El demonio alargó unos gruesos mechones de cabello para atacarles y ellos los cortaron. Ese mismo cabello volvió a crecer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- Quiero vuestros fragmentos- dijo el demonio con voz grave.

Inuyasha decidió que lo más conveniente sería partirlo para luego buscar el fragmento y que no volviera a restituirse. Avanzó un paso adelante dispuesto a iniciar su ataque cuando tuvo que detenerse. ¡Kagome ya no estaba a su espalda! Se volvió dispuesto a buscarla descubriendo que Kouga la tenía entre sus brazos. ¿Qué se creía ése?

- ¡Deja a Kagome ahora mismo!

- Mira chuco- le explicó- ese demonio la quiere a ella así que la llevaré a un lugar seguro mientras os ocupáis de él- le dio la espalda- tú eres incapaz de protegerla en condiciones.

- ¡Maldito!

Le hubiera perseguido para quitársela cuando echó a correr pero un ataque del demonio le retuvo. Primero tenía que deshacerse de ese incordio y luego iría a rescatar a Kagome de las garras de ese lobo. Esta vez, sí que lucharía con él y le iba a dejar muy claro quién era la pareja de la mujer.

…..

Cuando Kouga la dejó al fin en el suelo al cabo de unos minutos, sintió que por fin podía volver a respirar. Se llevó una mano al vientre y se sentó sobre una roca mientras luchaba por inhalar y exhalar el aire con normalidad. Sabía a la perfección que el hombre no pretendía dañarle de ninguna forma, sólo quería protegerla. A pesar de eso, sentía el intenso impulso asesino de hacerle sentir en sus carnes lo que sentía ella cada vez que la alzaba en brazos para correr.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

La verdad era que un poco de agua no le vendría nada mal en ese momento.

- Sí, por favor.

- En seguida vuelvo- le dijo- no te muevas de aquí por favor.

Kouga sujetó en sus manos una cantimplora que anteriormente colgaba de su cinturón y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Kagome se quedó mirando aquellos árboles sin saber qué decir y suspiró aliviada por el momento de intimidad. El vientre le estaba molestando especialmente en ese día y sentía unos insistentes pinchazos. Se había puesto tan enorme que Inuyasha era incapaz de rodearla con sus brazos y ella cada vez estaba más convencida de que iba a tener más de un bebé. Un solo niño no podía ser tan grande, era sencillamente imposible.

Levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió al recibir la brisa fresca en sus mejillas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño del que escapan algunos mechones junto a su rostro. Los kimonos de la madre de Shippo no le cedieron lo suficiente para soportar su embarazo por lo que Inuyasha tuvo que comprarle un par de yukatas sencillas en la aldea donde vivía Koharu. Él quería comprarle algo más caro, más elegante pero ella no se lo permitió. Era sólo para unas pocas semanas.

Unas ramas se removieron a su izquierda y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar. Estaba sentada sobre una roca en mitad de un claro, era un blanco demasiado fácil. Kouga debía de estar muy seguro de poder protegerla para haberla dejado allí. Buscó con sus manos su arco y su carcaj pero no estaban. Kouga la cogió tan de prisa, fue todo tan repentino, que no tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo.

- ¿Quién eres?

¿Una voz de mujer? Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la roca en la que estaba sentada y se quedó mirando fijamente la silueta que empezaba a surgir de entre los árboles. Sí, sin duda era una mujer. Increíblemente alta a su parecer, parecía tener una fuerte resistencia física. Le llamó la atención especialmente su cabello rojizo, similar al de Shippo y sus ojos de un verde tan intenso que le recordaron a los azules de Kouga. Ella vestía también de una forma muy similar a la de Kouga combinando pieles de animales con elementos de una armadura. La diferencia era que ella vestía en blanco, rojo y azul mientras que Kouga se decantaba más por el marrón, y el negro.

- Estás preñada…

Antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer dio un impresionante salto que la dejó a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Pero no hueles a Kouga… - empezó a andar en círculos a su alrededor mientras la olisqueaba- hueles a perro…

- ¿A qué viene esto?- estalló- no te conozco de nada y no creo haberte hecho nada.

- ¡Sí que lo hiciste!- exclamó- Kouga me rechaza por tu culpa y resulta… - miró con asombro su abultado vientre- que estás preñada de otro youkai…

- Kouga y yo sólo somos amigos- le aseguró- y voy a tener un hijo de Inuyasha- la observó fijamente- tú… ¿eres de la tribu de los lobos?

- Soy la nieta del líder de la más antigua de las tribus de los lobos- le explicó- él me dijo que fuera a buscar a Kouga. Estamos prometidos desde niños y teniendo en cuenta que ya he crecido y que estamos en tiempos difíciles… - se sonrojó- bueno… ha llegado la hora de que nos casemos…

- ¿Pero?

Estaba segura de que había un pero, siempre lo había. La sospecha de que ella tuviera algo que ver le atormentaba.

- Fui a buscar a Kouga y le encontré como líder de otra tribu- se cruzó de brazos- me explicó que sus hermanos habían sido asesinados y le ofrecí mi ayuda, consuelo y mi mano en matrimonio tal y como estaba planeado…- mustió- pero él me rechazó…

- ¿Te dijo por qué?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le contestó con los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo y unas lágrimas resbalando a lo largo de sus mejillas.

- Me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Eso debió de ser un duro golpe para ella. Se notaba a la legua que aunque no fuera amor del todo, esa chica sentía algo por él y además se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar. Tenía que haber sido muy duro pasar tantos años esperando a que llegara aquel día para que Kouga la rechazara y encima de aquella forma. Podría haberle contando alguna mentira piadosa al menos o hacérselo más fácil. Aunque conociendo al hombre lobo, estaba segura de que fue franco y directo.

- He seguido a Kouga hasta aquí y cuando te vi en sus brazos…

- Escucha- la interrumpió- yo ya tengo pareja, es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando- se acarició el abultado vientre- no siento nada más fuerte que la amistad por Kouga y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte para que él te vea de otra forma. ¿Quieres?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y le agarró las manos agradecida por su ayuda.

- ¡Sí!

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez a Ayame pero se sintió confundida cuando la joven youkai frunció el ceño repentinamente. Estaba observando fijamente a algo o alguien a su espalda y sin preguntar supo que se trataba de Kouga a juzgar por el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Se volvió rápidamente y vio a Kouga con la cantimplora en su mano observando de forma hostil a Ayame.

- Te dije que te volvieras a las montañas. Yo ya tengo una prometida.

- Kouga tú y yo no estamos prometidos- interfirió Kagome.

- Claro que lo estamos porque yo estoy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Y no deberías preguntarme a mí?

Aceptó encantada la cantimplora cuando él se la ofreció pero no dejó de mirarle con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Desde que conocía a Kouga, sólo le había visto ser desagradable con Inuyasha y ni con esas era tan borde y tan seco. Parecía como si la simple presencia de la joven le molestase.

- Le prometiste que te casarías con ella.

- ¡No lo hice!

- ¡Sí que lo hiciste!- intervino Ayame- yo era una niña y tú me salvaste la vida. Luego me prometiste que te casarías conmigo. Esa noche había un arcoíris lunar.

- ¿Arcoíris lunar?

Nunca había leído o escuchado que pudiera haber un arcoíris por la noche. ¿De verdad era posible?

- Estás mintiendo.

Kouga se volvía cada vez más testarudo respecto al asunto y si no le conociera bien diría que estaba mintiendo pero Kouga no era así. Él era la clase de persona que decía las cosas por delante. De hecho, en más de una ocasión pensó que Kouga tenía que tener un filtro del cerebro a la boca ya que no se callaba nada. Decía todo lo que pensaba sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo y sin pensar en cómo pudiera sentirse la otra persona. Él decía que era sincero pero para ella, era demasiado duro.

Se llevó la cantimplora a la boca para dar un largo sorbo y se sentó sobre la roca en la que se había sentado anteriormente. Kouga no parecía dispuesto a ceder y mientras esperaba a Inuyasha no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se quedaría a mirar. Tampoco molestaba sentada en silencio aunque dudaba seriamente de su capacidad para no interrumpirles. Le daba la sensación de que harían una muy buena pareja juntos y por otra parte, también existía el factor del futuro. Kouga no estaba con Ayame en su tiempo, se pasaba el día pidiéndole para salir a ella. La verdad era que se trataba de un Kouga muy moderno y más paciente.

Estaba a punto de interrumpir a Kouga una vez más cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado avanzando hacia ellos. No podía ser el demonio, ¿no?

…..

- ¡Maldito!

Le tenía acorralado, podía haberle matado y sólo le dejaba vivir para que le contara todo lo que sabía pero el muy desgraciado se le había escurrido de entre las manos. Había cortado el largo mechón por el que lo sostenía y se había marchado dejándose caer por la pendiente de la montaña. Claramente, perseguía a Kagome y a Kouga por los fragmentos que ambos poseían y él no le permitiría llegar hasta ella. Le daba igual lo que hiciera con Kouga pero a Kagome que no se le ocurriera ponerle un dedo encima si no quería morir.

- ¿Por dónde ha ido?

- ¡Inuyasha, mira!

Inuyasha siguió la dirección que marcaba la exterminadora y descubrió que las ramas de muchos árboles tenían pedazos del espeso cabello del demonio. Se habría valido de su caballera para avanzar a través de la espesura del bosque.

Sus garras crujieron cuando movió sus articulaciones y estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando algunos de esos cabellos cortados comenzaron a atacarle. A primera vista parecían simples restos del demonio pero en realidad debían ser un mecanismo de defensa. Ese youkai debía saber que le seguirían y se estaba ocupando de impedirles el camino. ¡Pobre iluso! No iba a poder detener a alguien como él de esa forma.

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- preguntó al destrozar su débil ataque.

Tal vez fuera débil pero sí que era numeroso, lo suficiente como para retrasarle unos cuantos minutos que podrían ser cruciales para la vida de Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le llamó el monje- tienes que irte.

- Miroku tiene razón- la exterminadora detuvo otro ataque- nosotros te cubriremos y tú busca a Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y tras subirse a Shippo sobre el hombro, echó a correr esquivando los ataques del demonio.

…..

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡No grites su nombre!- le suplicó Kouga- ¡Yo te protegeré!

- Pero…

- Soy lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a este miserable.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza sin terminar de creerle. El demonio parecía débil pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía fiarse de esa apariencia. Su voz ronca, la sonrisa cruel, sus palabras, sus movimientos… todo le indicaba que no era lo que parecía.

- Ayame, por favor- le suplicó Kouga- protege a Kagome.

- ¿Yo?

No era que tuviera ningún problema con Kagome pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que defender a la mujer por la que Kouga la rechazaba. Consideraba que eran amigas y por eso la protegería, no por la figura que ella representaba en su vida y la de Kouga.

Kouga avanzó corriendo hacia el demonio dejándolas en el sitio y tras esquivar su débil ataque cortó algunos de los gruesos mechones de cabello. Eso no parecía ser suficiente para dañar al demonio puesto que se regeneraban al instante. Tendría que cambiar la estrategia para detenerle. Se dejó caer al suelo frente a su boca y cuando el demonio intentó devorarle, le dio un rodillazo en los dientes consiguiendo romper dos de ellos. El demonio gritó y él sonrió satisfecho por la potencia de su ataque. Desgraciadamente, cantó victoria demasiado de prisa.

El demonio gritó furioso y le atacó con varios mechones a la vez hasta que logró atraparle con uno, sujetando su tobillo. Otro rodeó su pecho y él tuvo que agarrarse a una roca para evitar ser engullido. El demonio tiraba cada vez más fuerte y él no sabía cuánto resistiría.

- Voy a devorarte con los fragmentos- rió- y también a la mujer.

El demonio alzó nuevos mechones libres preparándose para el ataque.

- ¡Kagome!

El grito de Kouga fue inútil. El ataque se dirigió directo hacia la mujer pero antes de que la alcanzara, Ayame lanzó unas hojas que lo desviaron. No parecía un ataque muy fuerte si observabas el arma pero la forma en la que aquella chica las usaba, era espectacular. Ojala pudiera correr al menos para alejarse de su alcance mientras pensaba algo. Su embarazo era un verdadero incordio a la hora de la lucha.

Cuando el demonio volvió a atacar, Ayame repitió su defensa y falló. El demonio había registrado su defensa y había encontrado la forma de esquivarla para atacarla. Ahora, tanto Kouga como Ayame estaban atrapados y ella no sabía qué hacer por ambos. Si sólo tuviera su arco y unas flechas para intentar liberarles de las garras de ese monstruo.

- Ahora cogeré tus fragmentos.

¡Iba a atraparla!, ¿Qué podía hacer para impedirlo?, ¿qué podía hacer para salvar a Kouga y a Ayame?, ¿qué podía hacer en general? Estaba tan perdida, tan confusa y tan asustada por sus amigos, por su hijo no nato y por ella misma.

La respuesta que estaba buscando apareció cuando de entre los árboles surgió la silueta de Inuyasha gritando su nombre. ¡Había ido a salvarla! El viento cortando levantó una humareda de polvo a su alrededor cuando lanzó el ataque y se dirigió directamente hacia el demonio consiguiendo que se desintegrara en el acto. Kouga y Ayame se vieron liberados de su ataque y suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!- le insultó Kouga- lo tenía todo bajo control. Podría haberle interrogado para saber el paradero de Naraku.

El hanyou dio un paso atrás ante aquella última evidencia pero al pensar en lo demás le regresó el valor.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le acusó- por poco te mata. Deberías darme las gracias.

- Jamás.

- Podrían haber matado a Kagome- gruñó- eres el responsable de todo por llevártela.

- Contigo la hubiera alcanzado en seguida.

Kouga se quedó a unos pocos centímetros y ambos se observaron con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. Ya era hora de que tuvieran aquella pelea que tanto habían estado esperando desde el día en que se conocieron.

- ¡Kagome!

Kagome se giró y sonrió a su amiga cuando llegó a su lado. Recibió encantada su abrazo y luego calmó al monje ante su evidente preocupación por su estado. Shippo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se bajó del hombro de Inuyasha y corrió para subirse al de Miroku. Lo mejor era alejarse de la pelea.

- Kouga, una promesa es una promesa.

- Tú no me te metas- le dijo Inuyasha a Ayame- este lobo y yo tenemos algo muy importante que discutir en este momento.

- ¡Pero él es mi prometido!

Inuyasha interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir y la miró como si le estuviera mintiendo al principio. ¿Cómo que era su prometida? Kouga se pasaba el santo día detrás de Kagome olisqueando sus faldas y sacándole de quicio. Odiaba el hecho de que la persiguiera pero que encima lo hiciera teniendo prometida. Definitivamente, iba a matarlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a perseguir a Kagome estando comprometido?

- ¡Ayame y yo no somos nada!

- Eso es mentira, prometiste casarte conmigo- aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¡Maldito!

La lucha entre el youkai y el hanyou era inminente. Kagome corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a interponerse pero entonces, desaparecieron los pinchazos en su vientre y llegaron unas terribles contracciones que la obligaron a caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sintió una repentina humedad y su vestido comenzó a mancharse por aquel líquido.

Inuyasha bajó sus garras al instante y corrió a socorrer a la azabache mientras la alzaba en volandas.

- He roto aguas… - musitó- el bebé ya viene…

- ¿Ahora?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

Estaban en un mal sitio para traer a luz a un niño y tampoco se trataba de un buen momento debido a la tensión entre el youkai y el hanyou pero eso era soportable. La prioridad en ese momento era encontrar un lugar cómodo y caliente para el parto.

- Yo he visto una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí- les dijo Ayame- estaba abandonada pero en bastante buen estado. Sólo habría que limpiarla un poco.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que le indicara el camino mientras el cargaba a la mujer.

- Tranquila, Kagome- le susurró- todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Continuará…


	33. Nacimiento

**¡Ya llega!¡Ya llega!¡Ya llega!  
**

**Capítulo 33: Nacimiento**

Ayame tenía razón, la cabaña estaba en perfectas condiciones pero necesitaba una buena limpieza antes de meter a Kagome ahí dentro. Miroku, Sango y Shippo entraron a la cabaña y empezaron a sacar todos los trastos que encontraron dentro para poder limpiarla mientras que él sostenía a Kagome entre sus brazos. Ella no podía mantenerse de pies y se negaba a tumbarla en el suelo o a dejar que la cogiera otra persona. Frente a él, se encontraban Kouga y Ayame enfrascados en una discusión sobre su compromiso. La joven insistía en que él le pidió el matrimonio bajo el arcoíris lunar (cosa que a él le pareció estúpida porque ese arcoíris no existía) y Kouga reiteraba una y otra vez que ni siquiera la conocía. La verdad era que ambos parecían sinceros y de no conocerles, no sabría de parte de quién ponerse pero teniendo en cuenta que conocía a Kouga, se ponía de parte de Ayame.

De repente, Kouga se calló y dejo de discutir las palabras de Ayame. Se dirigió hacia él a paso decidido y cogió una de las manos de Kagome para darle un beso en el dorso. Inuyasha gruñó enojado por el gesto pero fue incapaz de detener. Teniendo a Kagome en brazos no podía plantarle cara, ella estaba demasiado delicada. Entonces, Kouga sonrió con un claro amago de superioridad.

- Kagome puede ver los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus- le dijo a Ayame- sólo una mujer como ella es digna de mí.

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó el hanyou.

Intentaban mantener en secreto la habilidad que tenía Kagome para ver los fragmentos porque era demasiado peligroso para ella. Kouga acababa de desvelarle su secreto a otra persona y a saber a cuantos más se lo habría dicho. Iba a matarle por bocazas pero después de que Kagome hubiera dado a luz.

- Entonces, yo también aprenderé a ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

Inuyasha y Kouga la observaron con los ojos como platos por el asombro y se pusieron pálidos al ver su determinación. Esa mujer tenía que estar loca si creía que iba a conseguir ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

En el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña se encontraban Miroku, Sango y Shippo llenos de polvo, cargando unas cajas de madera para sacarlas de allí. Los tres habían escuchado a Ayame justo cuando salían de la cabaña y se habían quedado petrificados. Por sus cabezas rondaban los mismos pensamientos que asaltaban al hanyou y al hombre lobo.

- Oye, Miroku- le llamó Shippo- ¿crees que si te entrenaras podrías ver los fragmentos de la esfera?

- Lo dudo mucho- aseguró.

- Esa chica tiene que estar loca- afirmó Sango.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza tras su pequeño diálogo y continuaron sacando cajas de la cabaña.

- Ayame, tú no vas a poder ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque con eso se nace- intervino Inuyasha- no los puede ver cualquier persona.

- ¿Y por qué ella sí?

- Porque Kagome es muy especial- le contestó sin dudarlo.

Claro que Kagome era especial, lo supo desde el primer momento. No cualquier persona acogía en su casa a un hombre que se había encontrado desnudo junto a ella. No cualquier persona se comportaba de aquella forma tan dulce y compasiva en que lo hizo ella con él. No cualquier persona era Kagome. Debió suponerse antes que ella era tan especial como para ver los fragmentos, ella era diferente.

- ¡Pues yo podré verlos!

Y todavía seguían discutiendo sobre la misma tontería, era increíble.

- Oye…- intentó detenerles.

- ¡No podrás!

- ¡Sí que podré!

- ¡No, no y no!

- ¡Sí, sí y sí!

- ¡Ya basta!

Los tres se volvieron hacia Kagome cuando ella les gritó. La mujer respiraba con mucha dificultad, su frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos mientras los observaba con rabia. Ya se sentía bastante mal debido a las insistentes contracciones y lo incómodo de la situación como para encima tener que soportar las discusiones de otras personas. O dejaban de darle dolor de cabeza de una maldita vez o les iba a hacer ver las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kagome?- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Estoy muy cansada, me duele mucho la barriga y además estoy muy cabreada- les dirigió una dura mirada- como no os calléis de una maldita vez os voy a lanzar de una patada al espacio… - musitó- ¡Y no es coña!

La mujer acababa de sacar a la luz su mal genio y no pudieron evitar asentir con la cabeza al escucharla. Desde que conocía a Kagome nunca le había oído emitir una sola amenaza y aunque ella se había enfadado con él, jamás vio esa mirada tan agresiva en sus ojos. Kagome echaba chispas, estaba muy dolorida y no necesitaba que encima la incomodaran más.

- Necesito tumbarme…

- Espera un poquito, la cabaña estará lista en un momento y podrás tumbarme.

- Creo que no he sido clara- agarró su haori- quiero tumbarme ya.

Ese lado salvaje y agresivo de Kagome estaba empezando a excitarle y eso le preocupaba. La mujer era siempre tan tímida y tan reservada que esa muestra de carácter y dominación le estaba volviendo loco y no era el mejor momento para excitarse. Kagome necesitaba dar a luz cuanto antes para poder recuperarse.

- Kagome, aguanta unos minutos- le pidió la exterminadora- ya estamos quitando el polvo y en seguida pondré tu futon.

Kagome relinchó aceptando las palabras de la exterminadora y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del hanyou. Se suponía que la parte más dolorosa era el parto pero teniendo en cuenta los dolores que estaba sintiendo, si el parto era peor que la mataran. Además, estaba empezando a desarrollar un carácter que la estaba sorprendiendo incluso a ella misma. No estaba acostumbrada a levantarle la voz a nadie y menos aún a utilizar un tono de voz tan aterrador y a lanzar miradas furtivas. Sentía que se había pasado con el hanyou aunque Kouga y Ayame se lo merecían. No era el mejor momento para discutir.

Se removió entre los brazos del hanyou incómoda y éste volvió a reacomodarla con mucha delicadeza. En su rostro pudo ver la evidente preocupación por su estado y no pudo menos que agradecerle el que no le tuviera en cuenta su pequeño ataque de ira. Estaba siendo muy tierno y muy paciente con ella.

- Ya puedes traerla, Inuyasha.

Era la voz de Sango y provenía del interior de la cabaña. Inuyasha no dudó ni un instante y entró con su dulce carga entre los brazos. Miroku y Shippo salieron para quedarse fuera con Kouga y Ayame entró con él para ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible con el parto.

Tumbó a Kagome con mucho cuidado sobre la pila de futones que Sango había colocado en el suelo de madera para que ella estuviera más cómoda y sonrió al ver su expresión. Ella parecía bastante más relajada y además, daba la sensación de que se sentía muy cómoda y eso le agradaba. Sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la observó atentamente. Ella emitía suaves jadeos cada pocos segundos y su rostro reflejaba dolor en numerosas ocasiones. Ojala pudiera ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento.

- Vamos a cambiarle esa yukata por esta otra.

Inuyasha incorporó a Kagome con mucho cuidado dejándola apoyada contra su pecho y le deshizo las lazadas de la yukata para poder quitársela. Sango y Ayame le ayudaron a quitársela intentando hacerle el menor daño posible y luego le ayudaron a ponerle otra yukata blanca. Acabaría muy estropeada pero era una yukata totalmente prescindible.

Estuvo sentado con ella durante horas sujetando su mano y limpiándole el sudor con un trapo mojado. Bañó su cuerpo en más de una ocasión buscando refrescarla por la cantidad de sofocones que la asaltaban y él mismo tuvo que darle de beber de boca a boca. Aguantó cada una de sus contracciones sintiéndolas él mismo ya que ella apretaba su mano con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida en la joven. Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que llegó el momento final y tuvo que salir de la cabaña.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse junto a ella durante el alumbramiento para consolarla, para ayudarla y para poder ver el milagro de sus hijos naciendo pero las cosas no eran así en su época. Los hombres no podían presenciar el parto y debían esperar en el exterior mientras que otras mujeres la asistían. Para él era una norma estúpida pero Sango y Ayame no parecían dispuestas a ceder en cuanto a esa tradición. O se marchaba o no comenzaban con el parto y se alargaban más sus dolores.

- ¿Ya va a parir?

- Eso parece… - murmuró- me gustaría estar a su lado…

- Seguro que ella lo comprende- le dijo el monje sentándose junto a él.

- Pero se enfadará… sé que quería que yo estuviera…

Shippo se subió sobre su hombro y a su otro lado se sentó Kouga. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un fuerte grito emitido por Kagome.

- ¡Kagome!

Se levantó abruptamente al escucharla gritar, dispuesto a ir a socorrerla, pero Miroku y Kouga le agarraron cada uno de un brazo y le obligaron a volver asentarse en aquel banco.

- No debes entrar- le dijo Kouga.

- Ya verás como todo sale bien, relájate- quiso calmarle el monje.

- Para vosotros es muy fácil- gruñó- no es vuestra mujer la que está ahí dentro.

- Te recuerdo que Kagome va a ser mi mujer así que…

Antes de que Kouga terminara de hablar Miroku y Shippo le dirigieron miradas asesinas. Por primera vez, decidió no molestar al hanyou. La situación era muy delicada y por un día, podía firmar una pequeña tregua con él.

Se escuchó otro grito y otro y tuvieron que sujetar al hanyou entre los dos. A partir de ese momento, se fueron escuchando más y más gritos de puro dolor y tuvieron que ir arrastrándolo hacia atrás para alejarlo mientras lo sujetaban firmemente. El hanyou parecía como poseído por entrar en la cabaña a aliviar el dolor de la joven y podían comprender su dolor. Aquellos gritos no eran para nada alentadores y no tenían forma de saber lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

Tuvieron que mantener quieto al hanyou durante más de una hora y cuando por fin Sango y Ayame salieron de la cabaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaban agotados. Inuyasha era incansable en su esfuerzo por llegar hasta Kagome y hasta ellos tenían un límite. Le soltaron al ver a ambas mujeres y mientras ellos caían sobre el suelo derrotados, él se detuvo frente a ellas.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- se apresuró a preguntar- gritaba mucho.

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha- le dijo Ayame- es normal que grite. Dar a luz duele bastante.

- Kagome está perfectamente- le aseguró Sango- sólo necesita descansar.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado ante las palabras de ambas mujeres y entonces, recordó aquella otra cosa tan importante que tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Y el cachorro?- preguntó- ¿cómo está?

- Los dos están muy bien, como su madre.

Le costó pillarlo. Estaba tan emocionado por saber que Kagome se encontraba bien y que su cachorro estaría en esa cabaña con ella que al escucharlas, se quedó en shock. ¿Le acababan de decir que había tenido dos cachorros o él estaba alucinando?

- Yo…bu-bueno… esto… - balbuceó- ¿dos?

Ambas mujeres le miraron con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Dos cachorros?

Sin dejar de sonreír las dos asintieron a la vez y le dieron un fuerte abrazo al nuevo padre.

- Un niño y una niña- le informó Sango- son los dos preciosos.

- Y muy grandes- le aseguró Ayame- por eso la pobre Kagome gritaba tanto.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y tras despedirse de las mujeres apartó la estelita que hacía la labor de puerta y entró. El olor a cachorros recién nacidos y a mujer inundó instantáneamente sus fosas nasales. Kagome había recuperado su olor, sin el toque que le daba su embarazo y sus cachorros olían a él pero también a ella. Podía oler a perro en ellos, a hanyou y también olía a lilas y a algo muy dulce que debía ser su característica única, no heredada.

Se acercó a paso lento pero decidido, siendo cuidadoso para no despertar a Kagome y se arrodilló junto a los futones. Kagome estaba tumbada en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados y había sido aseada minutos antes. Vestía una yukata morada y tenía un brazo extendido sobre un par de bultos que se movían con mucha lentitud. Apartó la tela que les cubría los rostros y observó maravillados a sus cachorros.

El de la derecha y más cercano a Kagome era el macho, lo sabía. Era más grande que el otro, tenía el cabello plateado como el suyo propio y sus ojos eran de color castaño, muy clarito. El de la izquierda, era la hembra. Ella era un poco más pequeña que el otro, su cabello era una mezcla entre mechones plateados y azabaches y sus ojos eran tan dorados como los suyos. Ninguno de los dos tenía orejas caninas (cosa que le pareció realmente ventajosa para ellos) y tenían la cara sonrojada y arrugada por el esfuerzo realizado para salir en el parto.

- ¿Qué te parecen?

La voz de Kagome le despertó de aquel maravilloso sueño. Ella estaba despierta y le observaba con tanto amor que no pudo resistirse a inclinarse para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

- Son perfectos, los dos- murmuró contra sus labios- lo has hecho muy bien.

Kagome sonrió y apartó la manta ofreciéndole que se tumbara con ellos. Inuyasha no lo dudó un instante y tras quitarse el haori, se tumbó al otro lado de sus hijos y extendió su brazo sobre ellos hasta alcanzar a su mujer. El otro brazo lo paso alrededor de sus hijos quedando ligeramente incorporado observando a los tres.

- No me puedo creer que sea padre… - sonrió- no pensé que esto pudiera ocurrirme a mí nunca…

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo pensé respecto a mí… - le dijo la joven- pero me alegro- sonrió- ya los adoro.

- Y yo… - se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a cada uno- son maravillosos.

- Tendremos que ponerles un nombre a cada uno.

- Yo… bueno… yo pensé uno… por si era macho…

Kagome lo observó con mucha curiosidad. El hanyou se había puesto muy nervioso de repente y no paraba de murmurar sin decirle el nombre. ¿Por qué se habría puesto tan nervioso?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Pensé en llamarle… Takeo…

- Como mi padre…

- Sí- asintió- tú querías mucho a tu padre y por lo que sé hasta ahora de él, parecía ser un gran hombre. Yo…

- Gracias.

Sintió que se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas ante la idea de llamar al bebé como se llamaba su difunto padre. Estaba segura de que a él le hubiera encantado tanto como a ella. Ahora que recordaba, ella también había pensado una cosa y bastante parecida por si era niña.

- Yo también pensé un nombre por si era niña… - murmuró sonrojada.

- ¿Qué nombre?

- Izayoi…

- Como mi madre…

Inuyasha también sintió que se le humedecían los ojos al escuchar a la mujer. Su madre era después de Kagome la mujer a la que más había amado en toda su vida. Ella lo fue todo para él: su madre, hermana, amiga. Llamar a su hija por su nombre era muy importante para él y no sabía ni cómo agradecerle a Kagome ese precioso gesto.

- Gracias- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Kagome anteriormente.

Ambos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos pugnando por salir y se sonrojaron por la conversación que acababan de tener. Estaba claro que pensaban de la misma forma y era tan maravilloso ponerles de nombre a sus hijos el nombre de dos personas tan maravillosas e importantes para ellos. Lentamente, se fueron acercando hasta darse un suave beso en los labios.

…

- Tienes que recordarlo…

- Lo siento, Ayame- le repitió- te has equivocado de persona.

- No, estoy segura de que eras tú Kouga…

Kouga la observó de reojo y suspiró una vez más. Había terminado recordando lo que Ayame tanto insistían en cumplir pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Odiaba mentir pero tenía unas prioridades. Primero debía encontrar al desgraciado de Naraku para hacerle pagar por la muerte de los miembros de su tribu y luego tenía a Kagome. Él estaba enamorado de Kagome y no de Ayame. Sabía que la joven estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, lo podía oler en ella pero él no se rendiría en el primer obstáculo que se le presentara. Los cachorros ni quiera eran un problema, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos si ella los quería y estaba seguro de que los quería.

Se rascó la cabeza y echó a andar hacia el bosque.

- Yo me marcho- suspiró- sólo me he quedado para comprobar que Kagome estuviera bien- les miró- la próxima vez que nos encontremos veré a los cachorros.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo asintieron con la cabeza, impresionados por lo que acababa de decir Kouga. Le estaba dando tiempo a Inuyasha para que pudiera disfrutar de su mujer y sus cachorros con calma. A pesar de ser tan pesado e insistente, el hombre lobo mostraba en numerosas ocasiones ser más maduro que cierto hanyou.

- ¡Kouga!

- No me sigas Ayame- le dijo- vuelve a las montañas con tu abuelo e intenta arreglar el asunto de las tribus con él.

- Está bien, Kouga.

Aceptó tan de prisa que tuvo que volverse para mirarla incrédulo.

- Volveré a las montañas con mi abuelo para hacer frente a lo que se avecina- le aseguró- pero cuando todo termine volveré y podré ver los fragmentos de la esfera.

Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo al escucharla. Ayame seguía pensando que con un poco de entrenamiento podría ver los fragmentos y no había forma de hacerle ver la realidad. Tampoco pensaba insistir en ese asunto. Mientras no le molestara, la mujer lobo podía hacer lo que se le antojase siempre que eso no perjudicase a Kagome aunque viendo lo amigas que se habían hecho, eso resultaba imposible. Suspirando, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Ayame se despidió de Miroku, Sango y Shippo y tras pedirles que se disculparan ante Kagome por ella ya que se iba tan repentinamente, desapareció de la misma forma que Kouga.

- Kagome, ¿estás segura?

- Te he dicho que sí.

- Pero acabas de dar a luz.

- Continúa.

El hanyou reprimió otra queja y pasó a través de la estelita con Kagome entre sus brazos. Tenía una manta alrededor del cuerpo y entre sus brazos llevaba a los dos bebés. Sus amigos se dirigieron hacia ellos corriendo nada más verles salir.

- Kagome, ¿ya te encuentras bien?

Kagome sonrió por el beso que acababa de plantarle Shippo en la mejilla.

- Sí, ya estoy bien Shippo.

- Me alegro de que el parto haya ido bien señorita Kagome- el monje apartó un poco la manta para ver a los niños- ¡qué grandes!

- La verdad es que no fue ninguna sorpresa que diera a luz a dos bebés- le explicó Sango- se veía a distancia que Kagome había engordado demasiado.

- La verdad es que sí pero al menos no han sido tres como yo pensaba.

- Yo también pensé que serían tres- dijo el kitsune sobre el hombro de Miroku- pero estaba así porque son muy grandes.

Inuyasha se sonrojó escuchando a sus amigos. Él creía que iba a ser sólo uno bastante grande y que Kagome a lo mejor había engordado algo más de la cuenta. No se imaginó que pudiera tener dos bebés ni por un momento mientras que sus amigos debían de llevar semanas hablando del asunto a sus espaldas. Se sentía tan avergonzado.

Suspirando, avanzó sobre la hierba hasta llegar a una roca sobre la cual se sentó con Kagome sobre su regazo. Ella abrazaba con ternura a sus dos hijos y él no pudo evitar inclinarse para volver a besar a sus hijos y a ella. Izayoi y Takeo se habían quedado dormidos y ya no se movían tanto pero Takeo no soltaba un mechón de cabello de Kagome mientras que Izayoi se había enganchado a su haori. Pero ni él, ni Kagome les despertarían. Dormirían en cualquier postura para no tener que despertarles.

- Ayame tenía razón- le dijo Kagome- el arcoíris lunar existe.

- Sí que existe- corroboraron sus amigos junto a ellos.

El hanyou miró a la luna pero no vio ningún arcoíris. Observó a sus amigos viendo que ellos miraban la luna fascinada.

- Existe para aquellos que pueden verlo… - murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró fascinado cuando escuchó lo que ella decía y luego se sonrojó ante el brillo tan especial en los ojos de la joven mientras observaba la luna. Luego bajó la vista para ver a sus cachorros dormidos y volvió a mirar la luna. Sí, el arcoíris lunar existía, podía verlo claramente.

Continuará….


	34. La muerte de Kikio

**Capítulo 34: La muerte de Kikio**

Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde el nacimiento de Takeo e Izayoi. Decidieron permanecer en esa cabaña para que Kagome pudiera recuperarse del parto y que los niños comenzaran a fortalecer su cuerpo.

Kagome se removió dentro de su futon para adoptar una posición fetal y observó a Inuyasha jugando con los niños. Todos los días se repetía la misma rutina: darles de mamar de madrugada, volverles a acostar, darles de mamar a media mañana, volverles a acostar, darles de mamar al mediodía, volverles a acostar, darles de mamar por la tarde, volverles a acostar y darles de mamar por la noche y volverles a acostar. Sus largas siestas solían ser interrumpidas y era bastante difícil dormirles. Inuyasha, a veces tenía que pasar más de una hora haciendo tonterías para que los niños se cansaran y les entrara sueño. Ése, era unos de esos días en el que los niños habían decidido saltarse la siesta. Agarraban el cabello de su padre, tiraban de sus orejas, pataleaban entre sus brazos, babeaban y hacían toda clase de monerías para llamar su atención. Inuyasha parecía mucho más cansado que ellos.

La estelita se movió y entraron Miroku, Sango y Shippo en la cabaña con algo de leña entre los brazos. Dejaron la leña en el lugar acostumbrado y se arrodillaron sobre el tatami observando con una sonrisa al hanyou. Nunca le habían visto ser tan paciente con alguien que no fuera Kagome y parecía que lo estuviera pasando realmente mal para dormir a los niños. También era cierto que al hanyou le encantaba tenerlos entre sus brazos, se le notaba y muchas noches, se había quedado dormido con los dos firmemente sujetos contra su pecho.

Kagome se incorporó aburrida de pasar todos los días tumbada sobre el futon y extendió las manos pidiéndole al hanyou que le dejara sostener a los niños. Éste obedeció sin rechistar a pesar de que se le notaba la tristeza por soltarlos en su rostro. La mujer los acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a cantar una dulce nana que le oía a su madre cuando Souta era pequeño.

Todas las noches  
encendiendo estrellas,  
un duende sin coche,  
las hace más bellas.

Recoge las nubes,  
todas, una a una,  
y en silencio sube  
a encender la luna.

Y con terciopelo  
de oscuros retazos,  
nos arropa el cielo  
que arrulla en brazos.

Pasa el cerrojo  
sobre las pestañas  
y esconde los juegos  
tras las montañas.

Enciende el silencio  
¡… Shhh…! Apaga la luz.  
Sin contar ovejas  
te has dormido tú.

Inuyasha suspiró al escuchar la voz de la joven, sintiéndose fascinado por lo que escuchaba. Recordaba haber escuchado en otra ocasión su voz, cuando pasaron un fin de semana en aquel hotel de Yokohama y en aquella ocasión quedó igual de maravillado. Kagome tenía una voz preciosa, suave, firme, dulce y los niños no habían podido evitar dormirse mientras la escuchaban. Ambos se veían tranquilos y serenados. Agarraban entre sus pequeños puños la yukata de su madre y mientras que Takeo roncaba ruidosamente, Izayoi dormitaba con su dedo pulgar metido en la boca.

- ¡Qué bien cantas Kagome!- exclamó la exterminadora- si hubieras nacido en esta época serías una geisha.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto- intervino Miroku- los hombres más poderosos pagarían cualquier cantidad por oírte cantar.

Inuyasha escuchó la conversación con el ceño fruncido. Por nada del mundo permitiría que su mujer fuera una geisha. Él tenía muy claro que era una artista puesto que había demostrado ser una gran pintora y una maravillosa cantante y probablemente también fuera una excelente bailarina pero no la quería de geisha. No le gustaba en absoluto lo que tenía que hacer para ser geisha y mucho menos el que tuviera un protector. No, definitivamente no podría permitir que Kagome fuera una geisha en la vida. Además, ya no era virgen, no la aceptarían en ninguna parte.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué te parece?

Estaba tan ensimismado en el asunto de la geisha que se había perdido la conversación.

- ¿El qué?

- Necesito estirar las piernas, apenas me he movido desde el parto- le explicó- y Sango y Miroku se han ofrecido a ocuparse de los niños mientras duermen.

- Pero…

Dirigió la mirada hacia los niños y frunció el ceño. No le hacía ninguna gracia separarse de ellos aunque sabía a la perfección que podía confiar en el monje y en la exterminadora.

- Por favor, Inuyasha- le suplicó- necesito andar un poco y preferiría ir contigo.

Desde que nacieron los niños, a pesar de haber estado siempre juntos, no habían tenido nada de tiempo para el otro. Tenían que estar siempre pendientes de ellos y cuando se dormían, estaban tan agotados que apenas tenían fuerzas para abrazarse.

- Está bien- asintió- te ayudo a cambiarte la yukata y vamos.

Miroku y Shippo salieron de la cabaña para que Sango e Inuyasha pudieran ayudarla con la yukata. Ella insistía en que podía sola pero prefirieron ayudarla por si acaso. Cuando salieron de la cabaña tenía puesto un kimono lila con un precioso estampado de rosas blancas. Tras darles las indicaciones que creyeron necesarios a Miroku, Sango y Shippo comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la cabaña.

Inuyasha le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura a Kagome, acercándola más a él y cargando de esa forma con parte de su peso. La miró de reojo y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo bonita que se veía. Ser madre le había sentado realmente bien, su rostro se veía más hermoso, más maduro. En cuanto a su figura, estaba prácticamente igual que siempre. Sus senos eran más grandes para alimentar a los bebes, volvía a tener su cintura de avispa, y las caderas eran un poco más anchas pero estaba seguro de que pronto volverían a estar como siempre. Al parecer, los niños habían ocupado todo el espacio de su abultado vientre, no le había quedado nada de grasa.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha descubriendo que él también la observaba y ambos se sonrojaron. ¿Qué estaría mirando Inuyasha con tanto interés?, ¿la vería gorda? Sus senos se veían realmente grandes y eso debería de gustarle, era hombre. El resto de su cuerpo, en cambio, era otra cuestión. Creía haber recuperado su cintura pero a lo mejor se equivocaba y sus caderas eran más anchas. Ojala pudiera perder pronto ese peso para volver a gustarle al hanyou.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un río. Kagome se quitó las sandalias y se levantó el kimono para caminar por la orilla junto al hanyou. Se divirtieron salpicando con sus pies al otro, intentando tirarse al agua y compitiendo para ver quién lanzaba más lejos una piedra. Lógicamente, ganó Inuyasha gracias a su fuerza y reflejos superiores. Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa por su logro y rió cuando se percató de que él se sonrojaba por el beso.

Salieron del agua y se sentaron sobre una roca para secarse los pies mientras charlaban.

- Tranquilo, me encuentro perfectamente.

Inuyasha la miró con cierta desconfianza y colocó una de sus manos sobre su muslo para darle un suave apretón. Seguía muy preocupado por su estado tras el duro parto.

- Podemos seguir con el viaje cuando queráis.

¿Seguir con el viaje? No podía seguir con el viaje o por lo menos no con Kagome y con los niños. Su prioridad era proteger a los tres y no podía arriesgarse a llevarles en una empresa tan peligrosa, podría perderles para siempre si lo hacía.

- Kagome, no puedo llevaros.

- ¿Cómo?

- Buscaré un lugar seguro para los tres y te prometo que iré a visitaros siempre que pueda.

- ¡No!

No quería separarse de Inuyasha ni un solo segundo y tampoco quería que él estuviera lejos de los niños. Los tres le necesitaban a su lado. Naraku podía irse a tomar viento fresco, la familia era mucho más importante que ese maldito demonio. Inuyasha no tenía por qué perderse las primeras palabras de sus hijos o sus primeros pasos y ella no tenía por qué pasar interminables horas sentada junto a una ventana a la espera de que él volviera sano y salvo.

- Kagome, tienes que comprenderme- le suplicó- es muy peligroso llevaros.

- ¿Y qué pasará si un día no vuelves?- le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿o qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que te has perdido las primeras palabras de tus hijos?- le acusó- cuando quieras darte cuenta ellos ya se habrán hecho mayores…

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y observó el horizonte con dolor. Kagome en eso tenía toda la razón del mundo. Dejarles iba a suponer perderse muchísimas cosas y cuanto más tardara en matar a Naraku, más se perdería. Le daba pánico llegar un día y darse cuenta de que su hijo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho y su hija una mujer, una madre. Ellos no le conocerían, no sabrían casi nada de él y tampoco les interesaría saber más porque considerarían que les había abandonado. ¡Maldito Naraku!

- Si os llevo conmigo corro el riesgo de que os maten…

- Si no lo haces estaremos solos- contraatacó- Naraku podría venir a por nosotros mientras que tú estás a cientos de kilómetros.

Eso sí que era cierto. Naraku les encontraría si quería hacerlo y les mataría sólo por el placer de hacerle sentirse más desgraciado aún y si a Kagome y a los niños les ocurría algo, cualquier cosa, se quitaría la vida. No podía vivir sin ellos.

- Si te llevo tendrás que obedecerme, Kagome.

El hanyou se levantó y ella le imitó.

- Cuando yo te diga que os escondáis, lo harás sin rechistar.

- Bien.

- Cuando yo te diga que corras con los niños, lo harás.

- De acuerdo.

- Si yo te pido que me abandonéis, lo harás.

- Yo… ¿qué?

¿Abandonarle?, ¿a qué se refería con abandonarle?

- Si me hieren y os pido que me dejéis porque es demasiado peligroso que intentéis ayudarme- le explicó- ¿lo harás?

- No puedes pedirme eso…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque te amo!- sollozó- no puedes pedirme que te deje… ¡no puedes!

Inuyasha extendió los brazos para sujetar los de la joven y descubrió que ella temblaba violentamente. Sintiendo que algo húmedo y caliente le escocía en los ojos, la acercó a él de un rápido tirón y la abrazó tratando de disipar el ataque de ansiedad que sufría. Ella no paraba de repetirle que le amaba y él mismo no pudo evitar contestarle de la misma forma. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Jamás imaginó que se pudiera querer de esa forma tan desesperada a una persona.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró la mujer- si fuera yo la que te pidiera que me abandonases… ¿lo harías?

- No- contestó sin dudarlo.

- Entonces, entiéndeme.

Claro que la entendía. Agarró entre sus manos su bello rostro y limpió con sus propios labios las lágrimas que humedecían la cara de la mujer. Con sumo cuidado se fue acercando a sus labios y empezó a darle suaves y tiernos besos. Al principio, sólo eran pequeños y deliciosos picos pero a continuación, comenzaron a abrir más y más los labios buscando un contacto más profundo. Comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro y en pocos segundos se abrazaban mientras sus lenguas se encontraban. No se besaban desde el día en que nacieron los niños.

Kagome rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos para poder estrechar más el abrazo y gimió cuando la lengua de Inuyasha salió de su boca para pasar a atender esa zona tan sensible de su cuello. Estaba disfrutando de los deliciosos besos cuando un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y aquella sensación tan familiar se manifestó en ella. Rompió el abrazo con Inuyasha y dio unos pasos mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?

- Algo se acerca… - musitó- tiene fragmentos y tiene muchos…

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga como un rayo y se colocó ante ella preparado para la lucha. Le pasó las sandalias para que se las volviera a poner y dirigió miradas furtivas hacia todos los lugares que le rodeaban. De repente, un olor a putrefacción que él conocía demasiado bien inundó sus fosas nasales. Naraku estaba allí e iba a por ellos.

Tras ordenarle a Kagome que se mantuviera pegada a él, alzó a Tessaiga y lanzó su viento cortante en dirección a unos árboles. La explosión le hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando pudo volver a abrirlo atisbó una figura humana entre la humareda de polvo. Naraku en su forma más humana estaba allí, esperándoles.

- Un placer volver a verte, Inuyasha- se escuchó- también estoy encantado de conocer a Kagome.

Kagome se encogió al escuchar aquella voz. Sonaba tan malvada, tan cruel y despiadada. Si esa voz pertenecía a Naraku, el youkai a el que habían perseguido, comprendía que fuera tan peligroso y malvado. Su voz decía mucho de él. Se puso de puntillas y espió sobre el hombro de Inuyasha la forma que iba surgiendo de entre la humareda. Era un hombre vestido con las pieles de lo que parecía un gran gorila blanco. Él tenía una larga melena castaña, la tez blanca y unos ojos rojos que detonaban pura maldad.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- exigió saber Inuyasha- llevas meses escondiéndote.

- No me escondía, Inuyasha- sonrió- sólo evitaba que interfirieras en mis planes.

Eso no le había gustado nada. Naraku debía de haber estado haciendo algo muy importante, algo que probablemente le diera más poder y eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿Y tus hijos, Inuyasha?- rió- te veo muy confiado para haberlos dejado al cuidado de otros…

Un escalofrío recorrió al escucharle decir aquello. ¿Y si había mandado una manada de demonios hacia la cabaña donde se habían resguardado?, ¿y si Miroku y Sango no podían protegerles? ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo lo que fuera para saber si estaban bien o si necesitaban su ayuda.

- Kagome, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

- Quiero que corras hacia la cabaña, yo te cubriré de este desgraciado- murmuró- si les están atacando grita, llámame.

- De acuerdo.

Kagome se agarró el kimono con las dos manos subiéndolo hasta sus rodillas y le echó un último vistazo a Inuyasha antes de empezar a correr. A su espalda se escuchó el inconfundible ruido provocado por Tessaiga cortando el viento. Ojala Inuyasha fuera lo bastante fuerte como para resistir sin ser herido, no soportaría que le ocurriera nada.

Se estaba acercando a la espesura de unos árboles que le llevarían hasta la cabaña cuando algo la golpeó en la nuca. Perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer pero terminó de rodillas cuando alguien agarró el cordón que sostenía la bolsita con los fragmentos de la esfera. Gimió cuando le fue arrancada del cuello y luego la empujaron haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¡Kagome!

Era la voz de Inuyasha, él la llamaba, estaba preocupado. Le había encargado algo tan sumamente sencillo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de cumplirlo. ¿Cómo podía pretender viajar con él en esas condiciones? Ni siquiera podría defender a sus hijos sin evitar que la mataran en el intento.

Se agarró a la blanda y húmeda tierra y se incorporó con cierta dificultad. El golpe en la nuca había conseguido desorientarla y aún no podía enfocar en condiciones su vista. Arrodillada en el suelo, se frotó los ojos hasta que empezó a ver con claridad y se miró descubriendo que estaba cubierta de tierra. Tenía pequeños cortes en las manos y sentía un fuerte escozor en la barbilla. Probablemente se había raspado al caer de bruces en el suelo.

Levantó la cabeza buscando a su agresor y no pudo menos que lanzar un fuerte grito al descubrir a aquella persona. ¡Era Kikio! Ella tenía sus fragmentos en la mano y una sonrisa que inspiraba total desconfianza. Ella estaba con Naraku, era su cómplice, no era de los buenos tal y como pensaban. Se sentía profundamente engañada muy decepcionada pero lo más seguro era que el hanyou se sintiera peor. Él era el más perjudicado ante aquel descubrimiento. ¿Cómo una sacerdotisa podía hacerse puesto de parte del mal?

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó- tú eras de los buenos…

- Nunca lo he sido- afirmó- eso es lo que os hice creer.

Se encogió de hombros al escucharla y esquivó durante unos segundos la figura de la sacerdotisa para ver a Inuyasha. Él estaba luchando contra unos tentáculos que surgían de la parte baja del abrigo de mono de Naraku. Estaba claro que era un youkai.

Kikio le sonrió de una forma muy extraña y luego se dio la vuelta. Ante sus propios ojos, alzó el brazo en el que tenía los fragmentos y se impulsó lanzando la bolsita hacia Naraku. El youkai atrapó al vuelo la bolsita y la abrió sacando los seis fragmentos que habían logrado reunir con mucho esfuerzo. No tenía ningún derecho a quitárselos, ellos lucharon para conseguirlos. Era todo tan injusto y tan complicado. Nunca había sentido ninguna simpatía por Kikio y en más de una ocasión deseó que ocurriera algo así pero cuando le estaba ocurriendo, deseaba que las cosas fueran muy diferentes. La situación era similar a cuando deseaba que un profesor se cayera por las escaleras y ocurría de verdad.

- ¡Kikio!- la llamó Inuyasha- ¿desde cuándo estás con Naraku?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas engañándonos?

- No te sulfures, Inuyasha- rió.

- ¡Maldita!

Se sentía tan traicionado por una persona en la que tuvo plena confianza. Hubiera puesto una mano en el fuego para afirmar la inocencia de Kikio si fuera necesario. Ahora, no estaba dispuesto a mirarla tan siquiera, no se merecía ni eso. ¡Sucia traidora! Después de descubrir aquellos, estaba seguro de que lo de los filtros de amor era cierto y de que en verdad fue ella la responsable de que acabara en la época de Kagome. Aunque, esa última parte debía agradecérsela. Kagome era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

- Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, Inuyasha- intervino Naraku- Kikio es mayor que su hermana Kaede.

¿Mayor que Kaede? Por lo que recordaba Kaede era una anciana que debía andar rondando los setenta años, era imposible que Kikio fuera la mayor. Entonces comprendió porque estaba con Naraku. Belleza y juventud eternas. La sacerdotisa Kikio en realidad era una mujer egoísta y vanidosa que no dudaba en matar para tener cualquier cosa que deseara.

Agarró una piedra entre sus manos dispuesta a darle en toda la cabeza para devolverle el golpe que le dio a ella pero justo en ese instante la sacerdotisa se giró y sacó un cuchillo de su manga. ¿Iba a matarla? Era ella la que planeaba golpearla y si hacía el menor movimiento en ese momento, le clavaría el cuchillo. Cerró los ojos durante dos largos segundos y al volver a abrirlos vio que ella se acercaba. Sí que iba a matarla pero ella le daría guerra. Cuando tenía diecinueve años acudió a un cursillo de defensa personal y aunque nunca había tenido ocasión de ponerlo a prueba, aún recordaba todos los pasos.

Inuyasha la observó con temor desde su lugar luchando con Naraku. Apartó un tentáculo de su camino y corrió hacia ella dispuesto a matar a Kikio pero un tentáculo más se interpuso en su camino y lo lanzó bien lejos. Se estampó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol y observó horrorizado a la sacerdotisa alzando el cuchillo contra Kagome. ¡Iba a matarla!

- Hasta nunca, Kagome.

Justo en el mismo momento en que iba a ponerle la zancadilla a Kikio, un tentáculo surgió de la nada y atravesó desde su espalda el corazón de la sacerdotisa. Vio horrorizada el tentáculo surgiendo de su pecho, empapando con roja y brillante sangre el hakama blanco de la sacerdotisa. Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre ella y vio un hilillo de sangre salir de entre los labios de Kikio. Al mirar más arriba descubrió unas lágrimas cristalinas resbalando por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla para luego caer sobre ella.

Naraku sacó el tentáculo del pecho de la mujer de forma brusca, haciendo que la sangre salpicara la hierba alrededor de ellas. Kikio se mantuve de pies durante poco más de un minuto, observando al horizonte. Se llevó una mano al pecho ensangrentado con pesar y a los pocos segundos se dejó caer inerte sobre ella.

- ¿Kikio?

Inuyasha se recuperó del dolor que sentía en la espalda debido al impacto y miró horrorizado a Kikio cayendo sobre Kagome. Después se giró para mirar a Naraku con odio. Él mismo hubiera matado a Kikio, no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que Kikio estaba en el bando de Naraku, se suponía que eran amigos. ¿Por qué la había matado?, ¿qué esperaba obtener de su muerte?

- Kikio era una molestia- le dijo antes de que preguntara- le gustaba mandar y que si hiciera lo que ella deseaba. Empezaba a cansarme.

- Así que decidiste matarla.

- Llevo un montón de meses separando mi parte humana de mi cuerpo para poder matarla- rió- ella ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que le ocurriría y me ayudó en todo- suspiró- estúpida.

- Kikio podría haberte matado…- se percató repentinamente- ¡ella tenía el poder para hacerlo!- le acusó.

- Eso también es cierto- admitió- pero ya nadie podrá matarme.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Kagome ignoró la conversación que mantenía Inuyasha con Naraku y buscó algún signo de vida en la mujer que yacía sobre ella. No pudo encontrarle pulso y supo que por más que intentara reanimarla, no conseguiría nada. Había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba segura de que le habían atravesado el corazón. No podía salvarla de eso. La apartó de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y la tumbó boca arriba sobre la hierba. Eran enemigas en muchos sentidos pero eso no haría que perdiera el respeto hacía una persona muerta.

- Descansa en paz, Kikio.

Se levantó del suelo con las piernas temblorosas por todos los sucesos ocurridos y miró al hanyou luchando contra Naraku. Hiciera lo que hiciera, todo resultaba inútil. Naraku siempre podía volver a reconstruir su cuerpo y gracias a todos los fragmentos que tenía, lo hacía con asombrosa velocidad. ¡Claro, los fragmentos! Buscó con la mirada la luz violácea hasta que la descubrió en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

- ¡Inuyasha, tiene los fragmentos sobre el corazón!

Naraku desvió la mirada de Inuyasha al escucharla y la observó con una mezcla de asombro y tal vez, miedo.

- ¡Puedes ver los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus!

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera atacarle, saltó y desapareció dentro de una gran humareda negra. Le rodearon unas abejas muy extrañas de un tamaño asombroso y desapareció en el cielo, como una gran nube de tormenta.

- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha no perdió ni un segundo y corrió hacia ella. Agarró su mentón y lo alzó para observar el raspón que se había hecho al caer, luego miró sus manos y su nuca y finalmente, suspiró aliviado. Sólo había sufrido unas heridas muy superficiales que no tardarían en sanar. La abrazó y miró de soslayo a la sacerdotisa muerta. El filtro había dejado de funcionar completamente tras su muerte y volvía a verla como si se tratara de una humana cualquiera. Volvía a ser simplemente Kikio.

Se inclinó y pasando un brazo por detrás de las rodillas de Kagome, le hizo flexionarlas y la alzó en volandas. Primero tenía que ir a buscar a sus hijos, luego volvería a enterrar a la sacerdotisa. Si bien era una traidora, no podía coger y marcharse dejando su cuerpo ahí tirado. Su madre le había enseñado unos principios a los que no iba a faltar.

Corrió con Kagome entre sus brazos y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraba la cabaña. Estaba todo intacto y no había signos de pelea por ninguna parte. Naraku le había engañado para distraerle de la pelea o porque adivinó cuál sería su determinación. Quizá tenía planeado separar a Kagome de él para robarle los fragmentos. Ese youkai era el rey del engaño.

Nada más dejarla en el suelo, Kagome apartó la estelita y entró en la cabaña. Él la siguió y ambos suspiraron al ver a Miroku y a Sango preparando la cena mientras que Shippo jugaba con los niños.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- le preguntó la exterminadora.

- ¿Os han atacado?- se unió el monje.

- Los niños… primeros los niños… - musitó Kagome.

Pasó de largo junto a sus amigos y cogió a sus dos hijos entre sus brazos para abrazarlos. Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y abarcó con sus brazos también a los niños. Ambos habían pasado auténtico miedo por los niños.

- Naraku nos ha atacado.

Se sentaron y sin soltar a los niños, sosteniendo cada uno a uno de ellos, les contaron todo lo acontecido en aquel claro. La aparición de Naraku, el intento de llegar a la cabaña, el robo de los fragmentos, la traición de Kikio, el asesinato de Kikio y la confesión de Naraku. Sus amigos se mostraron asombrados mientras escuchaban y no hablaron hasta que ellos terminaron.

- Sabía que Kikio se traía algo entre manos… - musitó el monje- es una vergüenza lo que ha hecho...

- Lo importante es que ambos estéis bien- aseguró la exterminadora- recuperaremos los fragmentos, no os preocupéis por eso.

Inuyasha se levantó y tras darle un beso a sus hijos y otro a Kagome se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña.

- Voy a enterrar a Kikio.

- Yo te ayudaré.

A Miroku no le gustaba para nada Kikio pero su deber como monje era darle un entierro digno a todo ser humano y así lo haría.

Kagome observó como los dos hombres salían de la cabaña y luego miró a sus hijos. Naraku era un enemigo fuerte y sin escrúpulos que no dudaría en matar a sus hijos de la misma forma que no dudó en matar a Kikio. Debía hacerse más fuerte por Inuyasha y por ellos.

Continuará…


	35. El corazón de Naraku

**Capítulo 35: El corazón de Naraku**

No podía creerse que todo aquello fuera real, estaba escuchando a Hayashi Razan, un importante filósofo neoconfuciano. Había estudiado a ese filósofo cuando iba a preparatoria. Su filosofía fue muy influyente y lentamente se convirtió en la ideología dominante del shogunato hasta el fin del siglo XVIII. Esto en parte se debía al hecho de que, al igualar a los samurái con la clase gobernante culta (a pesar de que los samurái en ese entonces eran iletrados), Razan ayudó a legitimar el rol del shogunato, que era militarista, desde sus inicios. Su pensamiento es también importante porque alentó a la emergente clase samurái a cultivarse, una tendencia que dio lugar a un amplio despertar intelectual.

Conocer a ese hombre era todo un honor para ella y poder escuchar uno de sus discursos la dejaba sin habla. Se había sentado en primera fila a escucharle mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo la esperaban haciéndoles monerías a los niños. Ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente interesado a pesar de que Miroku parecía atenderle cuando elevaba el tono más de la cuenta o cuando hablaba sobre la guerra. Ella, en cambio, estaba totalmente fascinada por él.

El discurso no fue demasiado largo y ella deseó que lo fuera aún más para poder continuar escuchando su elegante vocabulario, su dulce voz, sus magníficas ideas. Ese hombre era todo un orador. Sabía cómo dirigirse al público, sabía lo que pedían de él, sabía cuando mostrarse agresivo y cuando mostrarse frágil y sobre todo, sabía cómo captar la atención de un pueblo analfabeto que le hubiera apedreado al más mínimo error en su discurso.

- Bueno, tendremos que continuar con el viaje.

Se levantó dispuesta a volver con los demás para continuar con su viaje. Le habían hecho un gran favor al permitirle sentarse para escuchar al joven filósofo, no iba a pedirles más. Inuyasha ya le hacía señas para que se apresurara y justo cuando empezaba a andar hacia ellos, una mano sujetó su brazo.

- Disculpe.

Kagome se volvió y se sonrojó intensamente al ver a Hayashi Razan sujetando su brazo.

- No he podido evitar fijarme en que escuchaba atentamente mi discurso y me preguntaba si querría compartir sus opiniones con mi persona.

No podía creérselo. Aquel importante filósofo estaba pidiéndole a ella y a nadie más que ella que mantuviera una conversación sobre la filosofía con él. Estaba en el cielo o tal vez más arriba y no podía perder esa oportunidad.

- Por supuesto- asintió- pero espéreme, por favor- le pidió- tengo que avisar a mis amigos primero.

- Aquí estaré, señorita.

Kagome corrió hacia sus amigos y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar a sus hijos para darles un fuerte abrazo y un montón de besos.

- ¿Qué quería ése, Kagome?- le preguntó Inuyasha- no me ha gustado cómo te ha agarrado.

- Quiere discutir sus ideas conmigo, precisamente conmigo- repitió- ¿no es maravilloso?

- Pues…

- No sabes lo importante que va a ser ese hombre, ni te lo imaginas- le dio a Izayoi para que la sujetara mientras que ella le colocaba bien la diminuta yukata- que me pida discutir sobre sus ideas con él es todo un honor.

- Pues yo creo que lo que quiere es meterse bajo tu kimono.

Kagome levantó la vista con la esperanza de descubrir que el hanyou bromeaba pero él estaba muy serio y no parecía arrepentirse en lo más mínimo de lo que acababa de decir. ¿De verdad pensaba que Hayashi Razan pretendía ligársela? Él era un hombre de honor, un hombre respetable y admirado, un buen hombre. No podía creerse que el hanyou fuera tan celoso como para acusar de esa forma a aquella maravillosa persona.

- Te equivocas, Inuyasha- quiso decirle con todo el buen humor que dispuso- sólo quiere hablar. Él es un hombre respetable…

- No es un hombre- la interrumpió- es un niño, mírale.

Con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un mohín miró al filósofo. En ese momento no debía llegar ni a los veinte años, rondaría los diecisiete o dieciocho pero ya era todo un intelectual. Era mucho más alto que ella aunque a eso ya estaba acostumbrada, parecía bien musculado por el entrenamiento obligatorio en el ejército, tenía el cabello castaño y largo recogido en una coleta baja y los ojos gris metálico. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que conocía su aspecto mientras que nadie en su época lo sabía. ¡Era tan afortunada!

- Ya crecerá.

- Kagome, escúchame- le ordenó- puede que algún día se convierta en ese hombre respetable a el que tanto admiras pero ahora mismo es sólo un niño que busca impresionar a una mujer para aprovecharse de ella.

- No es así.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado por la cabezonería de la mujer y agarró con un brazo a Izayoi mientras que con el otro la rodeaba a ella.

- Por favor, no vayas.

- No puedes prohibírmelo- le espetó.

- Por eso te lo he pedido.

Tenía que admitir que el hanyou normalmente no tenía tanta paciencia, ni la miraba de esa forma para pedirle algo. Tal vez, debiera ponerse de su parte por una vez.

- Señorita Kagome, debería hacer caso a Inuyasha- intervino Miroku- he escuchado a algunas mujeres del pueblo y todas decían que ese joven era un libertino.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías con esas mujeres?

La exterminadora agarró el moflete de Miroku y tiró de él haciéndole gemir de dolor.

- Yo sólo pasaba por allí…

- Ya, claro.

Si hasta Miroku decía que ese hombre no era de fiar, lo mejor sería hacer caso al hanyou e irse tal y como tenían planeado. Cogió a Takeo de entre los brazos de Shippo al percatarse de que no podría sostenerlo por mucho más tiempo y lo alzó contra su pecho. Entonces, apareció una mano que empezó a jugar con Takeo.

- ¡Qué niño más guapo!

No podía creérselo, era Hayashi Razan jugando con su hijo.

- Yo… es- esto… - balbuceó- es mi hijo…

- ¿En serio?- sonrió- me encantan los niños, son fascinantes.

El hanyou lo observó con rabia contenida. No le gustaba que nadie que no fuera ellos o sus amigos se acercara a sus hijos. Por su bien, más le valía no intentar cogerlo entre sus brazos porque estaba dispuesto a matarlo sólo por el intento. Sabía que era muy protector con sus cachorros pero ellos eran muy pequeños y muy débiles, no podían protegerse, le necesitaban para que se ocupada de su bienestar. A parte de a él mismo, a Kagome y a sus amigos sólo se le ocurrían otras dos personas a las que les permitiría tomarlos entre sus brazos: Sonomi y Souta. El abuelo de Kagome le seguía cayendo mal de la misma forma que él le caía mal a él.

- Podemos dar una vuelta junto al río mientras hablamos.

- Eso sería estupendo.

De repente activó todas sus alarmas. ¿Qué era eso de que podía dar un paseo junto al río mientras hablaban? Antes de que ese niñato se acercara, Kagome estaba dispuesta a continuar con el viaje, dejándole allí tirado.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué?- le contestó sin apartar la mirada del joven.

- Coge a Takeo, por favor.

Reacomodó a Izayoi en su brazo izquierdo y aceptó a Takeo con su brazo derecho cuando Kagome lo puso contra su pecho.

- No tardaré demasiado, te lo prometo.

- Pe-pero…

- Hasta ahora.

Kagome se iba con ese desgraciado, no podía creérselo. Le dejaba allí en mitad del camino con sus dos hijos en brazos mientras la exterminadora discutía con el monje y Shippo y Kirara descansaban. Ni quiera podía seguirla para intentar que recapacitara porque tenía a los niños y necesitaban de la atención de un adulto.

- Kagome…

Se sentó sobre una roca junto al camino y acunó a sus hijos con los oídos en alerta por si escuchaba a Kagome gritar.

…

- Tienes unas ideas increíbles- le alentó Kagome- no te rindas nunca porque estoy segura de que llegarás lejos.

El joven sonrió al escucharla y se detuvo haciendo que ella le imitara.

- A veces es muy duro ser un orador tal y como yo lo soy… - suspiró- es agradable saber que hay gente que te apoya…

- Y hay mucha más gente que lo hace- le aseguró- yo no soy la única.

- Pero eres la que más llama mi atención.

Eso último no supo cómo interpretarlo. Le gustaría pensar que se refería a que ella había estado muy atenta y a todo lo que habían estado hablando junto al río pero las palabras de Inuyasha y de Miroku le retumbaron en la cabeza. Quiso negar que eso fuera posible pero cuando miró al joven filósofo y descubrió con qué ojos la mirada, dio un paso atrás. ¡Inuyasha tenía razón! Lo que quería era más que hablar con ella y odiaba tener que darle la razón al hanyou respecto a eso. ¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte?, ¿y por qué sería tan confiada?

- Yo creo que debería volver… - musitó.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Debo atender a mis hijos, son muy pequeños y tienen que comer…

Ésa era la excusa perfecta. Ella era la única que podía darles de mamar a los niños por lo que la necesitaban y debía irse. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marchar pero entonces, el joven agarró su muñeca.

- Espera un momento, por favor- le suplicó- tengo que decirte una cosa antes.

Ella le miró confusa por no ser capaz de leer lo que decían sus ojos en ese momento y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Kagome.

Eso no era nada bueno. Si Inuyasha se enteraba de lo que acababa de decirle, le haría pedazos que luego utilizaría para dar de comer a los peces.

- No puede ser, casi no nos conocemos- intentó convencerle- además yo estoy con Inuyasha y tenemos dos hijos…

- ¡Déjalo todo y ven conmigo!

¿Se había vuelto loco? Debía de estarlo al menos para pensar que cualquier madre abandonaría sus hijos para irse con él y más aún para pensar que dejaría al hombre al que amaba. No había ido a la era Sengoku alejándose de todo cuanto conocía para dejar tirado a Inuyasha. ¡No, señor! Ella se iba a quedar con Inuyasha y con sus hijos y no existía ni la más mínima duda en su decisión.

- No- se negó- amo a mi marido y a mis hijos.

- Entonces… - agachó la cabeza- hagamos aunque sea algo juntos…

Él tiró de ella para abrazarla a la fuerza, ella tiró en dirección contraria para evitar que la forzara y entonces la tierra tembló. El joven frente a ella gritó y ella pudo ver como se desgarraba la manga de su yukata y salía la sangre a borbotones. Recordó haber escuchado que según algunos manuscritos, el filósofo tenía una cicatriz en un brazo. ¿Se trataría de ésa?

- Encantada de volver a verte, Kagome.

Kagome se volvió al reconocer la voz de Kagura y la observó con horror. ¿Qué buscaría de ella en esa ocasión? No tenía ningún arma para defenderse, no estaba el hanyou con ella, no había ningún sitio conocido a el que huir. ¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a esa youkai tan poderosa?

Dio un paso atrás amedrentada mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarla. Alguna salida, algún arma, cualquier cosa. Desgraciadamente, no se dio ese milagro y no pudo menos que quedarse observándola atentamente para intentar esquivar cualquier ataque suyo. Estaba asustada, le temblaban las rodillas y el pensamiento de que a lo mejor no podría volver a ver a sus hijos, la martirizaba. Al menos, esperaba que Inuyasha y los demás estuvieran bien.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kagura?

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntarle aquello pero ojala le durara lo suficiente.

- Naraku está muy interesado en ti, ¿sabes?- sonrió- tú compartes una cosa con Kikio.

- ¿Kikio?

Repentinamente se formó en su mente la escena de cuando Kikio fue atravesada por unos de los tentáculos de Naraku. La sangre y las lágrimas de la mujer cayendo sobre ella y su inútil intento por reanimarla.

- Tú ves los fragmentos de la esfera.

Era cierto, ella veía los fragmentos de la esfera y gracias a un desliz por su parte, el enemigo lo sabía. ¿Vendría a matarla tal y como hicieron con Kikio?, ¿tan malo era que pudiera ver los fragmentos?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kagura le lanzó un bulto cubierto por una sábana. Pensó en apartarse pero no reaccionó a tiempo y acabó con aquel bulto entre sus brazos. El peso y la forma le recordaron a el de sus hijos y por un momento sintió pánico. ¿Y si habían atacado a Inuyasha mientras ella paseaba?, ¿y si tenía entre sus brazos el peso muerto de uno de sus hijos? El horror la invadió y apartó la sábana con lágrimas en los ojos para luego poder suspirar aliviada. Era un bebé pero no sólo no era un hijo suyo sino que además estaba vivo. Podría devolvérselo a la madre.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, Kagome- escuchó la voz de Kagura- sin tu inestimable ayuda no hubiera sido posible retenerte.

¿De qué estaba hablando aquella mujer? Intentó moverse, alzar la cabeza y mirarla, acunar mejor al niño pero era incapaz de moverse. Pensaba y veía lo que sus ojos enfocaban pero no era capaz de mover sus piernas o sus bazos, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era como si la hubieran drogado pero ella no se sentía mal, ni mareada, sólo se sentía impotente por no poder moverse.

_ ¡Mátale!_

_ ¿A quién?_

_ ¡Mata a Inuyasha!_

_ ¡No!_

_ Sí, y luego matarás a tus hijos y a tus amigos_

_ No…_

_Después, trabajarás para Naraku y encontrarás los fragmentos la esfera para él_

¿Naraku?, ¿trabajar para Naraku? No iba a matar a Inuyasha y mucho menos a sus hijos y tampoco le pondría una mano encima a uno solo de sus amigos. No sabía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo pero estaba segura de que ese bebé era el causante de todo. La mirada de aquel niño no se parecía a la de uno corriente y de él emanaba un aura que le resultaba muy similar a la de Naraku.

_ Me niego_

Kagura observó con una mezcla de rabia y resentimiento la escena. Estaba claro que Kagome se resistía al poder del bebé que había surgido de Naraku y ella era la primera que conseguía resistirse a él. El corazón de Naraku era tan peligroso como él mismo y había conseguido doblegarla a ella misma. ¿Por qué Kagome no cedía?, ¿quién era esa mujer?

….

Inuyasha empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro al percatarse de que Kagome aún no volvía. Llevaba mucho rato solas con ese chico, paseando alrededor del río y probablemente escuchando las memeces del joven. Se arrepentía y mucho de no haberle pateado el culo a ese tipo y no encontraba la forma de irrumpir en su paseo para llevársela. No quería comportarse como un salvaje porque sabía que a Kagome le enojaba que se pusiera así pero por otra parte, le aterraba ver lo que podría estar ocurriendo. La posibilidad de que él intentara forzar a Kagome le acosaba.

De repente, detectó el olor del joven, un olor que había sido intensificado por una herida abierta. Ojala Kagome le hubiera hecho sangrar por intentar tocarla, así él tendría la excusa perfecta para rematarle. Desgraciadamente, percibió el olor de Naraku y el pánico le invadió. ¡Kagome!

- ¿Dónde está, Kagome?

No le dio tiempo ni a pedir ayuda cuando estaba sobre él interrogándole.

- Es-estábamos en el río… - se llevó la mano al brazo- apareció una mujer… no sé más…

- ¡Maldita sea!- le sujetó y le hizo mirarle- no me mientas. ¡Habla!

- Y-yo no sé m-más… lo juro…

- Inuyasha, no creo que mienta- le dijo Sango junto a él- está herido.

El hanyou le soltó y se dirigió hacia Miroku, quien tenía a sus dos hijos en brazos. Le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y tras asegurarse de que el monje estuviera bien con Kirara y Shippo, corrió junto a Sango hacia la rivera del río. Tenían que encontrar a Kagome cuanto antes.

….

_ ¿Tienes más fragmentos?_

_ No te lo diré_

¡Kagome!

Era la voz de Inuyasha, había venido a buscarla y el viento cortante. Reconocería el sonido de Tessaiga cortando el viento en cualquier parte, en cualquier situación. ¡Inuyasha iba a buscarla!

_ ¡Mátalo!_

_No_

_Hay un puñal entre las sábanas. Búscalo y mátalo_

Empezaba a asustarse puesto que sus manos rebuscaban entre las sábanas el puñal del que había hablado el bebé en su mente. Tenía que detenerse, tenía que recuperar el control de su mente y de su cuerpo.

_ ¡Basta!_

_ Él no te ama, él se hubiera ido con Kikio sin dudarlo_

Eso no era verdad no podía ser verdad. Inuyasha la quería a ella, siempre se lo había demostrado.

_- Kagome… ¿podré quedarme aquí?_

_Por eso antes le había encontrado tan agresivo. Inuyasha tenía miedo de no poder quedarse en la casa, de volver a estar desnudo y solo en la calle._

_- Claro que podrás quedarte, Inuyasha- posó una mano sobre la suya- puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras._

_El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmado y colocó su otra mano sobre la de Kagome._

_- Entonces, me quedaré para siempre contigo._

Y aún no se había separado de ella y sabía que no lo haría.

_- Kagome- le habló- eres muy hermosa._

_- ¿Qué?- atinó a decir sintiendo como se sonrojaba._

_- Más incluso que ella…_

_- ¿Quién? – preguntó con curiosidad._

_Inuyasha no le contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos y se relajó entre sus brazos._

En ese momento no lo supo puesto que ella no sabía nada de Kikio pero en ese instante, se daba cuenta de que la había comparado con Kikio y se había puesto de su parte. Inuyasha la había preferido a ella.

_- No me gusta ese chico, te mira raro._

_- ¡No digas tonterías, Inuyasha! – rió- es sólo un amigo._

_Pasó al otro lado de la barra y comenzó a preparar los utensilios mientras Inuyasha la observaba fijamente desde el otro lado._

_- Tú le gustas…_

_Era cierto, siempre le había gustado a Kouga y no era ningún secreto para nadie pero le sorprendió que hasta Inuyasha fuera capaz de darse cuenta de eso. De todas formas, a ella no le gustaba Kouga aunque tampoco es que le conociera demasiado pero tenía el presentimiento de que no encajarían bien juntos._

_- No quiero que te acerques a otros hombres._

_- Inuyasha, eso ha sonado muy machista ya te estás dis… - al mirarle y descubrir aquella determinación en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan celoso como ella- debo atender a los clientes…_

_- Entonces, reserva tu sonrisa para mí- le pidió- no quiero compartirla con nadie._

Inuyasha siempre tuvo muchos celos de Kouga y de cualquier otro hombre que la mirara. La quería sólo para él y a ella le pasaba lo mismo respecto a él.

_ ¡Tonterías!_

_No son tonterías. ¡Él me ama y yo le amo a é!_

Al fin fue capaz de enfocar su mirada y de volver a ver lo que le rodeaba y el pánico la invadió. Una de sus manos sujetaba el gi de Inuyasha mientras que la otra sostenía un puñal en alto, preparada para clavárselo. No muy lejos de allí se escuchaba el sonido de la batalla entre Sango y Kagura.

Buscó con su mirada la de Inuyasha y no supo cómo interpretarla. Parecía dispuesto a permitir que le apuñalara y hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de que ella estuviera bien y segura. Le daba igual morir a sus manos si eso la salvaría a ella y entonces, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su dulce y amado hanyou, a veces un poco cascarrabias y terriblemente celoso, el hombre al que amaba sobre todas las cosas en ese mundo.

_ ¡Ahora!_

_ ¡No!_

El bebé ahora tirado en el suelo se removió inquieto y su mano comenzó a moverse para clavarle el puñal en el corazón a Inuyasha. Iba recuperando el control de su cuerpo pero no iba a poder evitar clavárselo aunque tal vez, pudiera desviarlo. Su mano sujetaba el gi de Inuyasha justo por encima de su corazón, cerca de su hombro. Podía desviarlo a su mano, para eso sí que tenía fuerzas. Puso todas sus fuerzas en desviar el puñal hasta que sintió que atravesaba la carne de su mano y un grito pugnó por salir de su garganta. La mano que sostenía el puñal volvió a estar bajo su control y se balanceó mientras veía caer la sangre.

Inuyasha se apresuró a sostenerla entre sus brazos y miró horrorizado su mano. Kagome había recuperado la consciencia y se había clavado el puñal a sí misma para salvarlo a él. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Su Kagome, su dulce Kagome.

- Tranquila, Kagome- la sostuvo entre sus brazos- vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, creyendo en las palabras del hanyou y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Nadie cuidaba de ella mejor que el hanyou, nadie provocaba en ella aquella avalancha de sentimientos, nadie era como el hanyou.

_Salió de nuevo a la cafetería y no pudo menos que sonrojarse al escuchar las exclamaciones que lanzaron Inuyasha, su madre y su jefa. Y eso, por no hablar de las miradas cargadas de envidia que le lanzaron algunas de sus compañeras. _

_- ¡Guau!- reaccionó su jefa la primera- te sienta muy bien._

_Sabía que ese vestido le quedaría muy bien a Kagome- continuó la madre._

_- Te ves hermosa- siguió Inuyasha._

_Y ella en ese momento se sentía de verdad hermosa. No solía escuchar muchos piropos hacia su persona y cuando los escuchaba no les daba mayor importancia pero en esa ocasión, se sentía realmente admirada y le gustaba._

Nunca se había sentido hermosa hasta que apareció el hanyou en su vida.

_Se agitó todo lo que pudo, intentó morderle y entonces la calidez del cuerpo masculino que se apretaba contra su espalda, se le hizo extrañamente familiar. ¡Inuyasha!_

_- Por fin te calmas… - descubrió su boca- ¿pensabas que iba a asaltarte?_

_Furiosa porque se lo tomara a broma encima, dio media vuelta y le abofeteó._

_- ¿Eres idiota?- le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos- lo que acabas de hacer no tiene ninguna gracia, pensé que iban a violarme o peor aún, matarme- sollozó- con eso no se juga, Inuyasha._

_- Yo… lo siento… - se acarició la mejilla dolorida- sólo quería sorprenderte, en ningún momento quise asustarte…_

_Kagome le miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y rompió la distancia entre ambos para darle un abrazo. Estaba asustada, su cuerpo todavía temblaba por el miedo pero también sabía que él nunca le gastaría una broma tan macabra. Era obvio que de verdad quiso sorprenderla y no pensó que ella fuera tan miedosa. Suspiró al sentir que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y se dejó consolar. Nunca le habían gustado las bromas porque a veces, por muy buena intención que se tuviera, ocurrían cosas como ésa. _

_- ¿Estás mejor?_

_Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él. Inuyasha enternecido, acarició su cabello recogido y luego bajó su mano hasta su mentón para levantarle la cabeza. Kagome ya no lloraba y era todo lo que necesitaba. Se inclinó lentamente para darle tiempo a apartarse si no lo deseaba pero ella en su lugar, se puso de puntillas y le recibió en sus labios. El beso fue mágico, suave, tierno. Se acariciaban lenta y suavemente con sus labios, disfrutaban del sabor del otro sin reservas. De repente, el beso de tornó más y más apasionado, dejaron de ser suaves para volverse duros, desenfrenados, salvajes. Trataban de devorar al otro con su boca, no perdían un solo segundo para respirar, sólo podían besarse._

Así se sentía siempre con el hanyou. Se sentía en peligro, la adrenalina golpeaba sus venas y la hacía removerse inquieta pero a su vez, él le hacía sentirse segura, tranquila y amada. Era una sensación tan extraña.

El bebé que estaba en el suelo empezó a flotar ante ellos y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Kagura. Ésta lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y después lanzó una de sus plumas para irse volando. Sango le lanzó el hiraikotsu pero la youkai lo esquivó en el aire y huyó del campo de batalla tal y como solía hacer siempre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kagome?

La exterminadora corrió hacia ella y examinó su mano. No era nada grave, ni nada que no tuviera cura pero debía ser realmente doloroso. Le arrancó un pedazo de tela de la manga del kimono y lo utilizó para vendar la mano en un intento de contener la hemorragia hasta que llegaran a la aldea.

- Mejor nos damos prisa para atenderla.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y sosteniéndola en volandas contra su cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia la aldea. Ya estaba a salvo, segura y protegida y había una cosa que se moría por decirle a Inuyasha. Siempre lo había pensado y se lo había planteado pero nunca había estado tan segura de ello como en aquel momento.

- Inuyasha…

- Dime.

- Creo que no podría vivir sin ti…

El hanyou se detuvo en lo alto de la copa de un árbol y la miró enternecido.

- Me ocurre lo mismo contigo, Kagome.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso sin necesidad de repetirse lo mucho que se amaban. Era más que obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Continuará…


	36. El vórtice de Miroku

**Capítulo 36: El vórtice de Miroku**

- ¿Te diviertes, Takeo?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha al hacer esa pregunta a su hijo y no pudo evitar reír al observarles. Inuyasha levantaba a Takeo entre sus brazos y giraba con él mientras que el niño no paraba de reír fascinado por lo que su padre hacía con él. Incluso Izayoi que en ese momento estaba mamando soltó su pecho y los observó boquiabierta. Estaba segura de que ella también quería que su padre hiciera eso con ella pero en su caso no sería posible hasta más tarde porque corría el riesgo de vomitar su comida. Takeo todavía no había comido nada e Inuyasha trataba de entretenerlo por todos los medios posibles para que no se pusiera a llorar mientras esperaba. Cuanto más crecían, más le costaba darles a los dos a la vez y ése, era uno de esos días en los que no podía con los dos.

- ¡Ey, Izayoi!- la reacomodó en sus brazos- ¿ya has terminado de comer?

La niña la miró como si entendiera lo que decía y luego miró su pecho. Estaba claro que sabía lo que quería y lo que tenía que hacer pero su padre y Takeo la tenían demasiado distraída.

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó- ¿quieres estarte quieto un minuto?

- No puedo- le contestó- Takeo llorará.

- Pues Izayoi no come porque la estáis distrayendo.

Inuyasha se detuvo con su hijo en brazos y observó a la niña que Kagome tenía en sus brazos. Era cierto que no estaba mamando y los observaba a ambos. Se quedó totalmente quieto durante unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada de Takeo por si empezaba a fruncir el ceño en clara señal de que lloraría. La niña los miró a ambos y cuando consideró que de verdad iban a detenerse, se volvió hacia su madre y empezó a mamar otra vez.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome suspiraron aliviados. Los niños cada vez se volvían más caprichosos con las comidas y las horas de la siesta. Tenían que acostarse con ellos para que se estuvieran quietos y durmieran y a la hora de comer tenían que estar quietos para que no dejaran de mamar.

- ¡Kagome!

Antes de que Shippo pudiera echarse encima de ella, Inuyasha agarró el cuello de su gi desde atrás y lo agarró de la misma forma en que agarraba a Takeo.

- No molestes ahora- le dijo- Izayoi está comiendo.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se quedó totalmente estático observando a Kagome y a Izayoi. Del mismo sitio del que había surgido Shippo, surgieron las figuras del monje y la exterminadora discutiendo, como ya era costumbre. Últimamente se peleaban mucho más de lo normal y si la cosa seguía así iban a terminar teniendo una discusión muy grave. Cada vez estaban más distantes y ni siquiera los intentos de Kagome por hacer de casamentera habían hecho efecto. A él le costó darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en verdad entre ellos, fue Kagome la que tuvo que decírselo y cuando les veía pelear, le dolía porque eran sus amigos.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver a Kagome dando de mamar a Izayoi y se llevaron las manos a la boca para tapársela. Habían entendido lo que estaba ocurriendo y pidieron disculpas con la mirada por no haber sido más cuidadosos.

Izayoi apartó la boca repentinamente y apartó la mirada como hacía siempre que había terminado definitivamente de comer. Inuyasha se apresuró a acercarse con Takeo en brazos y soltó a Shippo para poder coger a Izayoi a la vez que Kagome cogía entre sus brazos a Takeo. Se irguió con la niña contra su pecho y esperó hasta que Kagome se hubiera cubierto el pecho con el que acababa de darle a Izayoi y se descubriera el otro para darle a Takeo. Siempre le gustaba quedarse a su lado esperando por si necesitaba ayuda.

- Deja que te ponga esto.

Inuyasha inclinó el hombro en el que se apoyaba Izayoi y observó como Sango le levantaba con mucho cuidado la cabeza a la niña con el fin de poner una pequeña sábana bajo su cabeza. Siempre usaban esa sábana vieja pero bien limpia para que los niños vomitaran si no podían retener la comida. Takeo no había vomitado nunca la comida pero Izayoi vomitaba todas las semanas un par de veces y con ella había que tener mucho más cuidado.

- ¿Por qué discutíais?

La exterminadora dejó de darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda a Izayoi durante unos segundos y luego repitió lo que hacía.

- Miroku se ha vuelto a poner excesivamente cariñoso con las aldeanas.

- Ya sabes cómo es, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

- No puedo hacer eso… - musitó- ¿cómo te sentirías si Kagome fuera persiguiendo por ahí a otros hombres?

Sinceramente, mataría a cualquiera que respondiera a las insinuaciones de Kagome y luego la agarraría, la llevaría a la zona más oscura de un bosque y le haría el amor como un salvaje para recordarle a quien pertenecía. Aunque claro, los humanos y los youkais no pensaban de la misma forma.

- Mi caso es diferente- se sonrojó- lo que quiero decir es que Miroku te quiero sólo a ti, lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé… - suspiró- un día es tan cariñoso conmigo y me dice las cosas más maravillosas y al siguiente está persiguiendo a una mujer que acaba de ver por primera vez.

- Pero estoy seguro de que a última hora se echaría atrás- le espetó a la exterminadora- sólo tiene ojos para ti.

- También le tira los tejos a Kagome, continuamente.

- Pero Kagome no le anima precisamente a que siga- rió recordando como ella solía cortarle- además, también me he fijado en que Miroku se lleva muy bien con ella, creo que aprecia más su amistad que otras cosa.

Sango bajó la mirada al escucharlo recordando cómo eran las conversaciones del monje con su mejor amiga. Él siempre era muy educado con ella, conversaban sobre política y religión como unos verdaderos expertos y bromeaban como lo harían unos amigos. La verdad era que Miroku sólo se había mostrado pervertido con Kagome en situaciones en las que lo tenía muy fácil para serlo. Aunque no lo dijera, estaba segura de que él respetaba que fuera la pareja de Inuyasha, su amigo.

- Tal vez, tengas razón… - murmuró- pero eso no quita que se comporte de esa forma.

- Me lo pones muy difícil para intentar defenderlo- la miró- deberías hablar con él como estás hablando conmigo si de verdad te importa.

- Pero…

- No, Sango- la interrumpió- a pesar de cómo se comporte, si de verdad te importa no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando a que dé algún paso- le explicó- tienes que avanzar tú hacia él- sonrió con nostalgia- si yo hubiera esperado a que una chica como Kagome me besara, puede que no estuviéramos aquí y que nos hubiéramos perdido todo esto.

Sango observó maravillada como el hanyou miraba a su familia, totalmente fascinado por lo que tenía y pudo entenderle. Devolviéndole la sonrisa a Inuyasha, continuó dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Izayoi hasta que eructó y ambos rieron.

Kagome reacomodó a Takeo entre sus brazos y vio desde esa distancia a Inuyasha y a Sango hablando de algo que los tenía muy adsorbidos. A su lado estaban Miroku y Shippo preparados para ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta. El monje siempre se mostró como un verdadero pervertido cuando hablaba de su leche materna pero a la hora de la verdad era muy tierno. Observaba a su hijo mamando como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

- Excelencia, ¿por qué peleabas con Sango?

- No peleábamos… - musitó- sólo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Bueno… Sango se ha enfadado porque estaba hablando con unas señoritas…

- ¿Hablando?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ¿o algo más?

- Les estaba preguntando por la distancia que había hasta la próxima aldea pero Sango pensó que yo las estaba cortejando.

- ¿Me hablas en serio?

- Yo nunca la mentiría, señorita Kagome.

Al mirarle a los ojos supo que el monje no le mentía. Por una vez se había acercado a unas mujeres con la única intención de pedir indicaciones y la exterminadora le había mal interpretado.

- ¿Se lo has explicado a Sango?

- No quiere escucharme- suspiró- piensa que le estoy mintiendo.

Probablemente, no le creería aunque se lo dijera ella. Sango era muy testaruda cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y el monje era tan pervertido que no se fiaba de él ni aunque estuviera presente escuchando todo lo que decía. Para convencerla iba a necesitar mucho más que intentar convencerla de eso. Tal vez fuera hora de que se dijeran lo que sentían por el otro, no podían andar toda la vida así.

- Dile a Sango lo que sientes por ella.

- Pensará que se lo digo para tocarla o algo por el estilo, la conozco.

- ¡Pues insiste!- exclamó- yo soy muy tímida y aunque ahora soy algo más lanzada con Inuyasha, si él no hubiera dado el paso conmigo podríamos habernos perdido todo esto- acarició la cabeza de su hijo mamando- piensa en todo lo que podrías perder si no lo intentas.

Miroku miró a la joven y luego al bebé en sus brazos. Él siempre había deseado ser padre porque su maldición acabaría con su linaje pero después de ver a los hijos de sus amigos, se daba cuenta de que quería ser padre con o sin maldición y quería que la madre de esos hijos fuera Sango.

- Lo intentaré.

Se levantó del sitio dispuesto a hablar con Sango y la exterminadora a su vez dio un paso hacia él. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aquél era el momento decisivo para su relación.

De repente empezó a temblar la tierra bajo ellos y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban. Inuyasha se puso en alerta al instante y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kagome. El niño dejó de mamar al ser interrumpido y chilló molesto. Kagome le acarició el cabello tiernamente y le acunó entre sus brazos.

- Kagome, te voy a dar a Izayoi- le ayudó a subirse el kimono para cubrirse- quiero que te apartes de la lucha, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, pero…

- Me lo prometiste.

Aquel momento volvió a su mente y no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño.

_El hanyou se levantó y ella le imitó._

_- Cuando yo te diga que os escondáis, lo harás sin rechistar._

_- Bien._

_- Cuando yo te diga que corras con los niños, lo harás._

_- De acuerdo._

Se lo había prometido, le gustara o no, lo había hecho y le tocaba cumplir. Agarró a Izayoi con su otro brazo y observó como el hanyou los besaba tal y como hacía siempre que tenían que luchar. Después, le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y la empujó suavemente para que se fuera a esconder entre los árboles.

Los demonios no tardaron en aparecer. Eran muchísimos, tendría que haber más de cien demonios de diferentes clases conglomerados y tras ellos estaba el auténtico enemigo con un fragmento de la esfera. Le indicó a Inuyasha donde tenía que buscar el fragmento de la esfera y después obedeció su orden de esconderse tras unos árboles mientras se desencadenaba la terrible batalla. El mayor problema era llegar hasta el fragmento por la cantidad de demonios que tendrían que matar pero por lo demás, todos eran demonios débiles.

- Yo me ocuparé de esos demonios, tú ve a por el fragmento.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza al escuchar al monje y se puso tras él al igual que Sango mientras abría su vórtice. El agujero negro se abrió como cada vez que apartaba las cuentas de su mano pero esa vez fue diferente. El agujero negro parecía más grande de lo normal, adsorbía a los demonios más rápido y su área de adsorción era mucho más grande y ampliada. Además, el hanyou pudo darse cuenta de que Miroku sufría. Fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes, cada vez transpiraba más y más y juraría que estaba llorando. A su lado pudo notar que la exterminadora lo observaba de la misma forma. ¡No eran imaginaciones suyas! Corrió hacia el monje y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

- ¡Miroku, tienes que detenerte!

- ¡No!

- ¡Estás sufriendo!

- ¡Aún no los he adsorbido a todos!

¡Maldita sea! El monje no estaba dispuesto a ceder para cerrar el vórtice y él no podía acercar la mano a ese agujero sin ser adsorbido. Entonces, las manos de la exterminadora se unieron a las suyas y sus súplicas para que el monje cerrara el vórtice pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente efectivo.

De repente las lágrimas que resbalaban a lo largo de sus mejillas pasaron a convertirse en sangre espesa. El monje estaba llorando sangre y aunque no lo viera, sabía que el vórtice en su mano se estaba agrietando lenta y dolorosamente. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerle cuanto antes o sería adsorbido por el vórtice. Agarró las cuentas y poniendo su mano sobre la de él, le fue obligando a cerrar el puño para luego pasar las cuentas por encima.

Tan rápido como el vórtice fue nuevamente cerrado el monje cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose la mano del vórtice. Ambos se inclinaron junto a él pero Inuyasha tuvo que retirarse en seguida para rematar a los demonios que habían quedado con vida.

Kagome apretó a sus bebés contra el pecho mientras observaba la escena y unas lágrimas resbalaron a lo largo de sus mejillas. Necesitaba salir a ayudar a Miroku y no fue hasta que su vórtice fue nuevamente cerrado que supo que podría hacerlo. Dejó a los bebés tras el árbol en la posición que más cómoda encontró y le encargó a Shippo que los cuidara y le avisara si ocurría algo. Salió corriendo de su escondite y corrió hacia el monje.

- ¡Sango!

La exterminadora se apartó para dejar que Kagome atendiera a Miroku y la observó.

- Tranquila, estará bien- le dio un apretón en una mano- te lo prometo.

- Pero él…

- Ve a ayudar a Inuyasha y cuando vuelvas él se sentirá mejor.

Sango la observó sin estar segura de sus palabras pero aún así agarró su hiraikotsu y se dirigió hacia la batalla.

Kagome observó sus manos cubiertas por las cuentas y pudo ver unas finas líneas rojas saliendo de la palma de su mano. Eran unas venas, habían reventado varias venas en su mano y si no le hubieran detenido, podría haber sido algo peor. Cuando acabara la batalla rebuscaría entre las hierbas que tenían recolectadas las necesarias para hacerlo una buena pomada. No sería tan efectiva como una pomada comprada en su época pero podría aliviarle el dolor. Ojala tuviera aspirinas, espidifren o ibuprofeno para poder aliviarlo algo más el dolor. En cuanto a la sangre que estaba llorando… era un fenómeno extraño que se daba en las peores enfermedades y con los peores venenos pero tenía pinta de haber frenado. Para asegurarse le limpió la sangre con la manga de su yukata y descubrió que estaba en lo cierto. Miroku había dejado de llorar sangre y esas lágrimas habían sido sustituidas por unas de verdad.

- Sango…

- No te esfuerces tanto, Miroku- le suplicó Kagome.

- Pero… necesito saberlo…

- ¿Sabes el qué?- le preguntó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Si Sango está bien…

Kagome le miró con los ojos humedecidos por sus propias lágrimas y observó a la exterminadora mientras se enfrentaba a otro demonio.

- Está muy bien- le aseguró- ya sabes que es muy fuerte.

- Sí, lo sé…

Miroku al escuchar las palabras de Kagome se permitió el lujo de poder cerrar los ojos y relajarse sobre el regazo de la joven. El vórtice se hacía cada vez más y más grande y en esa ocasión se había salvado por Inuyasha pero no estaba seguro de poder salvarse en otra. Por un momento, había estado más cerca de la muerte que de la vida y lo único que había podido pensar era que nunca volvería a ver a Sango. Pensar en separarse de ella le partía el alma en mil pedazos pero si había algo que más le dolía era saber que ella corría peligro. La vida de Sango era muy importante para él, más que cualquier otra cosa.

_Ignorando el dolor que sentía debido al veneno de las abejas de Naraku, agarró a Sango y la cargó sobre su hombro. No podía abrir el vórtice en ese momento pero sí que podía llevarla a ella hasta algún lugar seguro y luego él lucharía todo lo que hiciera falta para salvarla. Corrió y corrió y finalmente, encontró una caverna. De forma apresurada y asegurándose de que ningún demonio les hubiera visto, se adentró en la caverna._

_- Ya estamos a salvo Sango._

_Dejó a la desmayada exterminadora sobre el suelo, tumbada boca arriba y se acercó a la entrada para comprobar que ningún demonio se acercara. Sonrió satisfecho al percatarse de que todos marchaban en otra dirección muy lejos de allí. _

_Volvió al interior de la caverna y se arrodilló junto a la exterminadora. Tocó su frente con una mano para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre y suspiró aliviado._

_- Se nota que no está Inuyasha con nosotros… - murmuró- yo no soy tan fuerte como él. Lo siento, Sango._

_Peinó con sus manos el flequillo de la mujer._

_- Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo pero no puedo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte por ti…- le dijo- te amo, Sango._

_Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se fue inclinando lentamente sobre ella para poder darle un suave beso en los labios pero justo en ese instante, Sango abrió los ojos. Debió pensar que tenía malas intenciones con ella puesto que le apartó de un fuerte empujón y lo abofeteó._

_- ¡Monje pervertido!_

Siempre era lo mismo con Sango y aún así no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Si para estar con Sango debía ser insultado y golpeado por ella que así fuera. Él no iba a dejar de amarla, dudaba que nunca pudiera dejar de amarla.

- ¡Miroku!

Esa dulce voz, estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de Sango.

- ¡Miroku!- se repitió- ¡despierta, por favor!

¿Estaba dormido?, ¿o tal vez estaba inconsciente? No lo sabía, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo despertarse por lo que esperó durante largos minutos, escuchando la voz preocupada de la exterminadora, llamándole una y otra y otra vez. Finalmente, encontró la forma de abrir sus ojos notándolos especialmente pesados y se encontró con el rostro lloroso de la mujer con la que había estado soñando.

Estaban en una cabaña, había encendido un fuego y no muy lejos de ellos dos estaban Inuyasha y Kagome con los niños en brazos, observándoles. No pudo evitar mirarles con envidia porque deseaba tener con Sango lo que veía que ellos dos tenían. Eran tan felices ambos, se amaban tanto el uno al otro y adoraban a sus dos preciosos hijos. Él quería también esa intimidad para ellos.

- Sango…

La mujer agarró su mano izquierda entre las suyas con ternura y devoción.

- No te esfuerces, excelencia- le dijo- todo ha pasado.

Levantó con dolor su mano derecha, la mano del vórtice, descubriendo que había sido vendada y que sobre las vendas se encontraban sus cuentas. Lo más probable era que Kagome le hubiera atendido cuando se sentía mal, de hecho, recordaba a Kagome hablándole y diciéndole que Sango estaba bien.

- Oye, Sango…

- ¿Qué quieres, Miroku?- se apresuró a contestarle- ¿necesitas algo?

- ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

Sango se quedó muda al escucharla mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome los miraban asombrados. Ambos sintieron que estorbaban en ese momento en la cabaña y agarraron a los niños y a Shippo para salir y dejarles más intimidad.

- Excelencia…

- Tú eres la única mujer para mí, Sango- le aseguró- no podría vivir sin ti… me pueden quitar todo menos a ti…

- Miroku… - sollozó al escucharle.

- El día en que la batalla termine, cuando Naraku muera y mi maldición haya terminado- se miró la mano- ¿querrás ser mi esposa?

- Sí- asintió- querré ser tu esposa.

Miroku sonrió al escucharla y volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco más. Sango debía quererle para haber aceptada su proposición de matrimonio, no podría ser más feliz.

…

- No deberíamos escuchar a escondidas.

- ¿No estás emocionado?- le espetó Kagome- Miroku y Sango se casarán tan pronto como acabemos con Naraku.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y entonces, una nueva duda le asaltó.

- Kagome, ¿tú quieres casarte?

La joven se apartó de la estelita que hacía la labor de puerta y le miró asombrada por sus palabras. El hanyou nunca había hablado de boda y ella misma la había olvidado porque su deseo era permanecer a su lado y así era como estaba. Aún así, no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de la boda perfecta que siempre imaginó.

- Yo… antes siempre la quise pero me conformo con estar a tu lado… - le aseguró y abrazó a Takeo, el cual estaba entre sus brazos- no necesito un papel en el que ponga que estamos casados.

- Pero… ¿te gustaría que nos casemos?- le insistió- si tú quieres organizaremos nuestra boda y además…- se sonrojó- a mí me gustaría casarme contigo. Quiero que todos vean lo mucho que te amo.

Kagome se sonrojó al escucharle y se acercó a él para que la recibiera entre sus brazos.

- Sí que quiero casarme contigo, Inuyasha- le dio un beso en la mejilla- te amo.

Continuará…


	37. El auténtico poder de Kagome

**Antes que nada no quiero echarme flores sobre este capítulo ya que está basado en un capítulo del anime que necesitaba para darle sentido. Encontraréis escenas y frases exactas del mismo capítulo pero he hecho una pequeña gran modificación al final y algunas pequeñas de por medio que lo cambian radicalmente. Es decir, he utilizado la base del capítulo y he cambiado radicalmente el argumento del mismo. Por lo tanto, quiero expresar lo siguiente: la idea oridinal del 50% del capítulo pertenece a Rumiko Takashi, el otro 50% que modifica el argumento me pertenece a mí. ¡Qué complicada soy! XD**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo:  
**

**Capítulo 37: El auténtico poder de Kagome**

¿Qué tenía que hacer para deshacerse de esas malditas telas de araña? Había intentado cortarlas con sus garras y con Tessaiga, había querido arrancarlas con sus manos, las había golpeado, había tirado de ellas, acercó una antorcha para quemarlas, quiso inundarlas pero nada parecía ser lo bastante efectivo. Provocar algún daño en la potente estructura había sido totalmente inútil puesto que se reconstruía con asombrosa velocidad. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?, ¿qué había ahí dentro? Y lo más importante, ¿Kagome estaba bien?

Esa mañana llegaron a esa aldea con la esperanza de ver a una importante sacerdotisa, una de las más famosas de la época. La sacerdotisa Hitomikiko. En mitad del camino descubrieron por unos aldeanos que iban al mercado de otra, que la sacerdotisa había fallecido pero cuando llegaron al templo, en cambio…

_- ¿Visitantes?_

_Los aldeanos parecían aterrados al escuchar aquella voz pero ellos sólo veían a una mujer. ¿Qué tendría de malo? Inuyasha lo supo cuando sus fosas nasales captaron el olor de un cadáver, aquella mujer estaba muerta._

_- Kagome…_

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- Kagome, vete de aquí o si no…- su voz se volvió más grave- te mataré._

_Inuyasha intentó atacarla pero ella esquivó fácilmente su ataque._

_- No puedes matarme destruyendo las telarañas._

Después de eso la mujer había desaparecido, dejándolos con la intriga de lo ocurrido. Decididos a ayudar a la sacerdotisa fallecida y a la gente del pueblo, se prepararon para atacar por la noche. Recogerían sus restos y se ocuparían de que Naraku no pudiera volver a controlar su cuerpo y su alma. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como ellos esperaban.

_- La barrera de una sacerdotisa sólo puede ser destruida por otra._

_Inuyasha apretó los dientes al escuchar cómo se burlaba de él una vez más e intentó atacar de nuevo con Tessaiga. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. A su lado, pasó el hiraikotsu de Sango y fue rechazado de la misma forma que Tessaiga. ¿Qué podían hacer? Miroku estaba abajo con los niños y con Kagome porque estaba demasiado débil para luchar, el vórtice lo estaba destruyendo lenta y dolorosamente. _

_De repente, le recorrió una sensación, más bien, un mal presentimiento. Algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando una de las flechas de Kagome pasó junto a él y atravesó la barrera. Se destruyó un cascabel que él no había visto anteriormente y no pudo evitar pensar que ella lo había conseguido. En realidad, fue muy estúpido._

_- Ya estamos unidas, Kagome._

_Antes de que pudiera asimilar las palabras de la sacerdotisa, Kagome fue arrastrada por esa mujer hasta acabar al otro lado de la barrera en algún lugar en el que él no podía verla. ¡Tenía a Kagome!_

Tanto a Sango como a él mismo se les estaban agotando las ideas para atravesar la barrera recubierta con las telas de araña. Cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo y a ese paso llegaría el amanecer, sus hijos despertarían y querrían comer. Kagome era la única capaz de alimentar a sus cachorros y no sólo porque él lo deseara de esa forma. La leche materna de Kagome era diferente a la de las otras mujeres porque se había preparado para unos niños con genes de youkai. La necesitaba para los niños y para él mismo, para poder tranquilizarse sabiendo que ella estaba bien.

- Siento no poder ser de gran ayuda…

Se volvió al escuchar la voz apagada del monje y se enfadó. Miroku no tenía la culpa de que su maldición le estuviera consumiendo, el único culpable de todo era Naraku.

- Excelencia- Sango se inclinó junto a él- no te preocupes, cuidando a los niños nos haces el mejor favor.

- Sango tiene razón- transformó de nuevo a Tessaiga- yo no puedo quedarme parado con los niños sabiendo que Kagome está ahí dentro- musitó- necesito que los protejas mientras intento sacarla de ahí.

- Lo haré lo mejor posible, Inuyasha- sonrió como pudo- ojala supiera la manera de derribar esa barrera…

Ojala él mismo lo supiera porque cada vez estaba más y más preocupado.

…

- Hitomiko…

Estaba frente a ella con su flecha en las manos. Vio como sus manos apretaban con fuerza la flecha y ésta empezaba a quemarse hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

- No lo entiendo… ¿por qué robar un poder tan débil?- la miró- ¿qué planea Naraku?

- Señorita Hitomiko, hemos venido a salvarte…

- ¿Salvarme?- la interrumpió- ¿tú? ¡Es absurdo!

En sus manos tenía unos cascabeles, muchos cascabeles unidos, formando algo parecido a un abanico o una campana. Ella los agitó y algo la cortó. Gritó al sentir los cortes en sus mangas hasta llegar a la carne y el líquido espeso de su sangre cayó al suelo. Como por arte de magia, el líquido que formaba su sangre se expandió alrededor formando un círculo perfecto.

- Kagome, ¿por qué te pusieron el nombre de Kagome?- preguntó sin comprender- ese nombre posee un poder especial: un poder oculto desde el día en que naciste.

Asustada intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Sería el círculo de sangre formado a su alrededor?

- Nunca escaparás.

Levantó la vista dispuesta a pedir explicaciones pero entonces vio el rostro de Naraku oculto entre las telarañas que rodeaban todo el recinto. Él estuvo allí todo el tiempo, él controlaba a la sacerdotisa y se ocultaba. ¡Cobarde!

- ¡Naraku!- empezó a mover sus brazos para coger una flecha de su carcaj pero le costaba tanto- ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

Apuntó y lanzó la flecha que impactó contra la telaraña. Enseguida supo que no le había dado.

- Ya veo, lo que tengo que conseguir es el poder de ese arco- musitó- tú sólo apuntas y disparas, no sabes su verdadero poder. Ese arco estaba destinado a otra persona.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Aquél era el arco de Kikio, en el último segundo antes de morir lo había puesto contra la palma de su mano, sin que Naraku, ni Inuyasha se percataran de ese hecho. Desde ese momento había cargado con el arco, había practicado para aprender a usarlo y había dejado el otro arco que obtuvo en una aldea. Cuando utilizaba el arco de Kikio, sus ataques eran más fuertes, más certeros pero por lo visto ocultaba algo más que ella desconocía.

- Deja el arco aquí y márchate- le ordenó- entonces, te perdonaré la vida.

Algo ocurrió en ese instante, unas telarañas rodearon a Hitomiko y se escuchó la voz de Naraku. Él no quería que la dejara escapar, él quería que la matara y parecía estar intentando controlar a la sacerdotisa para que la obedeciera. Al parecer, Naraku no tenía el control total de su cuerpo y su mente, sólo un control parcial. Entonces, vio la araña, la araña en el pecho de Hitomiko y quiso disparar pero si lo hacía ella también moriría. Estaba segura de que Naraku se lo estaba mostrando para que la matara porque si lo hacía ella sobreviviría o tal vez no, tal vez fuera todo una trampa.

Decidida, apuntó con su arco y disparó a los cascabeles en su mano. Tan rápido como cayeron al suelo, el hechizo que la inmovilizaba se rompió y pudo volver a moverse con total libertad. Sin perder un solo segundo, echó a correr hacia la salida pero cuando estaba en el corredor, aparecieron unas nuevas telarañas y en ellas los cascabeles.

- La única forma de escapar de la barrera de Hitomiko es matarla.

Ésa era la voz de Naraku, estaba completamente segura. Sólo tenía dos opciones: mata a Hitomiko y salvarse o que ella la matara.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa, Kagome- se volvió a escuchar aquella diabólica voz- si matas a Hitomiko con tu arco sagrado, ella arderá en el infierno con las telarañas por toda la eternidad.

La estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas. Hiciera lo que hiciese, Naraku saldría ganando. Si dejaba que Hitomiko ganará, él habría cumplido su propósito y si era ella la que la mataba, Hitomiko ardería en el infierno y ella misma sería corrompida por haberla matado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando de las telarañas que colgaban del techo, empezaron a caer bolas de fuego. Sin otra alternativa corrió hasta que una barrera de fuego la detuvo.

- Esas llamas son la sangre de tu cuerpo.

Sin más remedio corrió y corrió hasta que una espeluznante imagen la detuvo. Ríos de sangre, cuerpos humanos mutilados, demonios espantosos… ¿aquello era el infierno?

- Sólo es una visión… - murmuró.

- No es ninguna visión.

De repente, la mano de Hitomiko agarró su cuello intentando estrangularla y la terminó apoyando sobre una telaraña suspendida sobre el río de sangre.

- Si no eres capaz de comprender por qué eres Kagome, mereces estar en el infierno.

- ¡Suéltame!

La apartó de un fuerte manotazo y ella se apartó al ser su brazo separado de su cuerpo. Kagome miró horrorizada el brazo arrancado y descubrió que era el brazo de un demonio, no era humano. A su alrededor las telarañas empezaron a arder y entonces supo lo que era estar en el infierno. Sufrir eternamente el calor, las quemaduras pero nunca desaparecer, eternamente castigada. Observó la mano junto a ella y una profunda pena la inundó. Cuando la estaba ahogando, no sintió maldad, ni temor… sintió dolor, un profundo dolor. Tenía que descubrirlo, descubrir por qué se llamaba Kagome.

_- Ya está, ya está- intentó calmarla- eres una buena chica. Tu nombre es Kagome. KA-GO-ME._

_La mujer observó a la niña que por fin parecía haberse calmado._

_- Bienvenida, Kagome._

Recordaba haber visto esa escena en un vídeo. Era su madre recibiéndola nada más nacer, su padre grababa entusiasmado sus primeros momentos.

_- Mamá, ¿por qué me llamo, Kagome?_

_Tenía poco más de siete años y entre sus brazos acunaba a un bebé, a su hermano pequeño._

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_- Porque la gente siempre de ríe de mí- musitó- los niños cantan todo el rato mi nombre._

_La mujer suspiró y la miró._

_- Ya veo, lo siento- sonrió- pero yo lo veo._

_- ¿Qué ves?_

_- Puedo ver algo brillante en tu pecho, una estrella llamada Kagome._

En ese momento no lo entendió pero ahora lo hacía. No cualquier persona podía ver los fragmentos de la esfera, ¿no? Toda la gente de esa época lo decía, decían que debía de haber algo muy especial en ella y su madre pudo verlo desde el momento en que nació. Por un momento, se preguntó si ella también sería capaz de ver los fragmentos. Estaba claro que su nombre provenía de la esfera, pero su poder…

- ¡No lo entiendo!

- ¡Muere!

El fuego la rodeó, una fuerte llamarada la rodeó en espiral y el calor se volvió más intenso.

_- ¡Ey, Kagome!_

_- ¡Vamos a jugar Kagome, Kagome!_

Odiaba ese juego. Todos se ponían a mi alrededor

_- Kagome, Kagome eres como un pájaro en una jaula, jamás podrás ser libre. Al amanecer o al anochecer la grulla y la tortuga resbalan y caen. ¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?_

_Estaba acuclillada con las manos tapando sus ojos pero como si lo tuviera enfrente supo quién era._

_- Hide- chan._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- Sólo lo supe._

Ahora que se daba cuenta, siempre fue un misterio para ella. Estuviera donde estuviera, fuera cual fuera la situación, siempre sabía quién estaba detrás de ella. Entonces, como si se tratara de un rayo, todo empezó a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Su poder, la esfera, su nombre, a su espalda, su madre, Hitomiko, Naraku, sus hijos… lo veía todo tan claro.

_- Kagome, son preciosos._

_- Además, son dos._

_Kagome acunó entre sus brazos a los dos niños recién nacidos y los miró con todo el amor del mundo. El parto fue difícil pero era tan maravilloso saber que ambos habían nacido perfectamente sanos._

_- Ya verás cuando Inuyasha los vea._

_Sonrió ante la idea y los dejó a ambos sobre el futon para luego tumbarse junto a ellos. No tenían las encantadoras orejas caninas de su padre pero igualmente eran adorables. Los quería tanto que por un momento, creyó ver una luz en el pecho de sus hijos._

En ese momento no lo supo, no pudo verlo como debería pero ya lo sabía. Sus hijos tenían una luz similar a la suya, no eran tan diferentes a ella y al igual que su madre, la veía claramente. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día porque no prestó atención, no miró como debía hacerlo.

Si combinaba el poder del arco con el suyo a lo mejor podría salvarla. Volvió la vista a la mujer y la araña apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos. Pudo ver en ella una estrella, la forma de la estrella de Kagome. Lo entendía todo y el por qué Hitomiko le dijo su nombre. Ella también intentaba ayudarla, quería salvarlas a ambas y se estaba resistiendo a Naraku para darle la pista que necesitaba sin que él lo descubriera. Ojala Kikio le diera su fuerza, quien a pesar de haber sido corrompida, fue una sacerdotisa de las más grandes, fue una mujer digna de admiración y merecía descansar en paz de la misma forma que Hitomiko.

Disparó. Disparó hacia la estrella con temor a fallar pero confiando plenamente en la ayuda de Kikio y cuando la flecha iba a impactar: desapareció. Volvió a aparecer a la espalda de Hitomiko y se fue directamente hacia Naraku.

- Increíble.

Miró el arco fascinada y después todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba amaneciendo y ya no había telarañas, no había ningún infierno. Sólo estaba ella y la sacerdotisa Hitomiko.

- Eres todo un misterio, Kagome- sonrió- usaste el poder del arco y el tuyo para salvarme pero tu poder sólo ha aparecido al soltar la flecha. Creo que algo está sellando tu verdadero poder.

De repente la mujer cerró los ojos y empezó a caer al suelo. Asustada, se lanzó a su lado y la agarró antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo. Hitomiko volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

- Eres todo un misterio… tu poder… tu nombre…

Entonces, la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y por fin pudo descansar en paz. Antes de que transcurriera un solo minuto escuchó la voz de Inuyasha gritando su nombre y éste apareció junto a sus amigos. Sango corría junto a él y Miroku iba sobre Kirara cargando a sus hijos. Parecían estar todos bien y no podía alegrarse más por ellos.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó feliz de saber que ella no había sufrido ningún daño.

- Sí, pero tenemos que enterrar a Hitomiko.

Sango se acercó para tocar su piel y cerró los ojos rezando una plegaria por la sacerdotisa. Sería Miroku quien se ocuparía del ritual para su entierro y ellos harían de testigos. También tendría que pedirles a los aldeanos que colocaran un monumento en su honor. Iba a ser un día muy largo y sobre todo para ella. Las palabras de la sacerdotisa seguían retumbando en su cabeza y mientras daba de mamar a sus recién levantados hijos, un recuerdo la invadió. Algo que hacía mucho que no pensaba, algo que daba por olvidado.

_Odiaba estar enferma, era un rollo. Tenía que pasar el día entero en casa sin poder hacer nada y no podía comer cosas ricas. Era todo desventajas. Para colmo, acababa de estar vomitando en el baño y le había ocurrido algo muy extraño. Volvió a mirar lo que tenía entre las manos sin entender muy bien de dónde salía. Parecía una esfera rosada similar a las esferas de los cuatro espíritus falsas que vendía su abuelo. Pero ella no recordaba haberse tragado ninguna._

_Entró en su habitación con la cabeza gacha y se fue directamente a la cama. Se tumbó sobre el mullido colchón y tras tapar su cuerpo con las mantas, alzó la mano con la esfera para observarla._

_- ¿De dónde habrá salido?- tosió- yo… nunca he tocado una de esas esferas…_

_De repente se le vino a la cabeza su hermano de nueve años. Era un auténtico trasto, no daba más que problemas y no le extrañaría nada que hubiera intentado jugársela. Además, era muy pequeño, no entendía las consecuencias de hacer algo así._

_- Espero por su bien que no haya sido él…_

_Se incorporó en la cama y agarró un pañuelo mientras observaba el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Por lo menos era un día lluvioso, sólo se perdía mojarse de camino a clase._

_TOC TOC_

_- Adelante._

_La puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado y pasó su madre con una bandeja en la que llevaba un plato de sopa caliente. Tan típico de su madre prepararle sopa cuando estaba enferma aunque ése debía ser el pequeño precio a pagar por no querer ir al médico._

_Estaba a punto de comentarle lo de la esfera cuando ella se paró en seco y se quedó mirando su pecho. A lo mejor como madre estaba observando el claro cambio en su fisonomía. Ya no era una niña y tenía pechos al igual que cualquier mujer pero era raro que tardara tanto en fijarse en aquel detalle. Su hermano la vacilaba a todas horas._

_- Ya no lo veo._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- La estrella, aquella luz…_

_- ¿Hug?_

_- No es nada._

_Su madre hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada y le dejó la bandeja con la sopa antes de marcharse. Sin saber por qué, no le dijo lo de la esfera, no le dijo que había vomitado una esfera y la guardó, llevándola siempre consigo._

Ese recuerdo estaba totalmente bloqueado para ella hasta aquel día y era algo que encontraba un tanto incomprensible puesto que siempre había cargado con la esfera. Un mal presentimiento la invadió y apretó su seno intentando apremiar a Takeo para que terminara de mamar de una buena vez. Izayoi ya lo había hecho y podría correr a buscarlo con la esperanza de estar equivocada.

Volvió a mirar a su hijo y vio una luz, la luz que vio en el día de su nacimiento pero no había ninguna estrella llamada Kagome, sólo un rastro de luz que probablemente habría heredado de ella. Pero, ¿por qué ella?, ¿su madre también tendría esa luz?, ¿y su hermano? No podía haber aparecido únicamente en ella por ciencia infusa, tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se acercó a ella con Izayoi entre sus brazos y agarró sorprendido a Takeo por lo descuidada que estaba siendo Kagome al entregárselo. Nunca le había dado al niño de esa forma y parecía tener bastante prisa puesto que se fue colocando el kimono mientras corría hacia su bolsa de viaje.

A medida que se iba acercando, lo veía más claramente. Era el brillo de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, brillaba como cualquier otro fragmento que hubiera buscado en esa época. Estaba tan asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrió la bolsa y rebuscó en su interior, entre las ropas de su época hasta encontrar su minifalda. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y palpó sus llaves y su llavero. Estaba allí y le invadía aquella sensación tan familiar en su cuerpo.

- No puede ser… no me puede estar pasando esto…

- Kagome…

Podía oler sus lágrimas, algo iba muy mal con Kagome.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kagome, ignorando al hanyou, sacó las llaves de la bolsa y observó horrorizada el llavero. Llevaba cerca de seis años utilizando como llavero la auténtica esfera de los cuatro espíritus, unos de los objetos más codiciados de todos los tiempos y el motivo de aquella estúpida guerra que podría destruir todo su futuro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Había llevado una segunda esfera a la época Sengoku. Estaba segura de que esa esfera era la misma que estaban buscando en esa época, pero era la del futuro y estaba negra. La última vez que la vio, poco antes de ir a la época Sengoku, seguía siendo de color rosa.

- Inuyasha… tenemos un problema…

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sí, algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que ser muy malo para que Kagome se comportara de aquella forma tan extraña. Parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma y cuando abrió la palma de su mano para mostrarle aquel llavero que tantas veces había visto, comprendió. Era la esfera, Kagome tenía la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, la tuvo desde el principio.

- Kagome, ¿de dónde sacaste eso en tu época?

Se acercó a ella con los niños y descubrió que no se había equivocado, la esfera se había vuelto negra.

- ¿Por qué no la viste antes?

- Porque no prestaba atención a lo que veía... estoy tan confundida…

- Kagome…

- Tú no entiendes, Inuyasha- le miró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡esto ha salido de mi cuerpo! Vomité la esfera cuando tenía quince años.

Continuará…


	38. La sala de torturas

**Capítulo 38: La sala de torturas**

Encadenado sobre la mesa de madera manchada de sangre, no pudo menos que maldecir todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba allí otra vez, en la sala de torturas y lo peor es que sabía con absoluta certeza que tanto Kagome como sus hijos estaban también allí. Aunque no estuvieran en esa habitación, aunque no pudiera verles, podía olerles, los olería a kilómetros. Ellos estaban en ese sitio, en otra habitación pero estaban allí y eso le aterraba. Si les ocurría algo, lo más mínimo a uno solo de los tres, perdería totalmente el control.

Los grilletes en sus manos y sus tobillos le apretaban más de lo necesario pero tampoco iba a quejarse, no estaba en un balneario precisamente. Sin necesidad de mirar, sabía que sus muñecas sangraban y que sus tobillos pronto las imitarían si no paraba de intentar liberarse. Llevaba otra vez en el cuello aquel dichoso collar de hierro que le despojaba de toda su fuerza sobrehumana y esa era su mayor desventaja. Si alguno de esos idiotas cometiera el error de quitarle ese collar durante un solo segundo, reventaría todo aquel maldito sitio. De hecho, si se olía que su familia corría el menor riesgo, se aguantaría todo el dolor que pudiera provocarle el collar e iría a rescatarles. No importaba morir en el intento si podía ponerlos a salvo.

Escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando a su celda gracias a su desarrollado oído canino. Debían de ser dos o tres demonios por el sonido de las pisadas y un humano pero su nariz le indicó que era Naraku con su cuerpo humano. Así que iba a brindarle el honor de una de sus maravillosas visitas, no pensaba decepcionarle.

La puerta se abrió chirriando como la de una casa abandonada y las siluetas de tres demonios y un humano aparecieron. Le encantaba tener razón y más aún cuando Kagome siempre conseguía quitársela. Kagome… podía olerla más intensamente, le llegaba su olor y con ella el de sus hijos. Estaban juntos en una misma celda, no muy lejos de la suya propia. Lo mejor de todo es que los tenía en brazos, tenía a los niños, no les habían atado. Podía darse cuenta gracias a que sus olores se estaban mezclando como siempre que los acunaba.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la silueta humana se acercó a él hasta quedar iluminada por la luz de la luna que atravesaba los barrotes de una ventana. Sí, era Naraku y parecía feliz de recibirle.

- Es un honor volver a recibirte en mi sala de torturas, Inuyasha.

- Lo mismo digo- rió- nunca me aburro de este sitio.

- Te veo muy feliz teniendo en cuenta lo que va a ocurrirte- rodeó la mesa- aunque podrías tener una muerte rápida si respondes con sinceridad a mis preguntas.

- Tú y yo-contestó- los dos sabemos que no voy a decirte nada.

- ¿Debería preguntarle a Kagome?

¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarle? Sucio bastardo, desgraciado. Si le tocaba un solo pelo de la cabeza a Kagome, le iba a hacer picadillo y luego le daría sus restos a todas sus hordas de demonios para que le devorasen. Los niños estaban a salvo por el factor sorpresa de que no sabían hablar pero sería capaz de utilizarlos para que Kagome hablara. Si intentaba hacerles un solo arañazo a unos de los niños, ella cantaría todo lo que quisiera ese desgraciado. Tal vez, debería probar a mentirle.

- Kagome no sabe nada…

- ¡Mientes!

Tendría que insistir más y sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Kagome es sólo una mujer… - se rió- ¿Crees que le confiaría algo de valor a ella?

Naraku empezaba a dudar y eso era muy bueno. Por todo el mundo era bien sabido el machismo existente, la desigualdad de género, el predominio del hombre. Entre los demonios, ese hecho era más real, más crudo. Los demonios encerraban a sus mujeres en sus palacios, prácticamente les prohibían hablar con cualquier otro youkai, las dejaban al cuidado de los niños para luego arrebatárselos, las engañaban con otras… ¿Por qué no iba a creerse que él era como los demás?

- Eres un iluso si piensas que mi juguetito sabe algo.

Kagome no era ningún juguete, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería pero cualquier mentira era buena para alejarlo de ella y de los niños.

- Entonces, tendremos que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza.

Justamente lo que él quería.

…..

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el primer grito y agudizó los oídos para escuchar más. No estaba segura al cien por cien de lo que había oído y no quería equivocarse con algo tan importante como aquello. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un segundo grito y entonces supo que había acertado. Era Inuyasha, alguien estaba golpeando a Inuyasha o haciéndole algo lo suficientemente terrible como para que gritara. Él no gritaba nunca por más daño que le hicieran y parecía estar sufriendo en ese momento. Deseaba tanto poder ayudarle, ser tan fuerte como él, protegerle como él hacía con ella.

Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas cuando miró a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Ellos jugueteaban con su yukata ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, a los gritos de dolor que emitía su padre, a las lágrimas de su madre. Eran tan pequeños, tan dulces y tan sumamente inocentes. Daría sus piernas para que los sacaran de ese horrible lugar sanos y salvos.

La esfera, la segunda esfera estaba guardada en una bolsita de cuero, dentro de su yukata. Nadie había sospechado que estuviera guardándola, nadie la había reclamado y aún así, ella sabía que su poder era tan grande como la de aquella época ya que eran la misma. ¿Qué pasaría si Naraku descubría lo que tenía en su poder? La maldad latente en esa esfera no había podido ser eliminada, lo había intentado tal y como hacía con todos los fragmentos pero todo fue inútil. Tal vez, Hitomiko tuviera razón…

_- Eres todo un misterio, Kagome- sonrió- usaste el poder del arco y el tuyo para_ _salvarme pero tu poder sólo ha aparecido al soltar la flecha. Creo que algo está sellando tu verdadero poder. _

_De repente la mujer cerró los ojos y empezó a caer al suelo. Asustada, se lanzó a su lado y la agarró antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo. Hitomiko volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración._

_- Eres todo un misterio… tu poder… tu nombre…_

¿Sería eso verdad?, ¿sería ésa la causa de que no pudiera igualarse de ninguna forma a Kikio? Odiaba que la compararan con ella, no por envidia, más bien por lo inútil que se sentía cada vez que debía apartarse. Kikio hubiera rescatado a Hitomiko en cuestión de segundos mientras que ella había tenido que rebanarse los sesos hasta dar con la clave y ni con esas lo había hecho bien. Algo seguía fallando en su interior y si era verdad que algo la estaba sellando, tenía que averiguar cuanto antes qué o quién era.

Otro grito, ése más alto y más desgarrado que los anteriores. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Inuyasha? Sintió a sus hijos removerse entre sus brazos y sin necesidad de mirar supo que ellos eran conscientes de lo que ocurría. Se acababan de dar cuenta de que su padre sufría y sin más remedio, empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No, no lloréis… por favor… - les acunó- papá tendrás más problemas si lloráis…

Ojala Inuyasha no pudiera escuchar los llantos de sus hijos con sus orejas caninas, se sentiría peor.

…

- ¿Vas a hablar ahora?

- ¡Vete al infierno!

- Respuesta equivocada.

Naraku chasqueó los dedos y uno de los demonios volvía a poner contra su piel una vara negra con adornos dorados. Al instante, sintió el dolor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una enfermedad y gritó de puro dolor. Aquella vara era mortal, un arma de tortura terrible para cualquiera y le estaba matando lentamente. Cada vez que se la clavaban, sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro, se removían sus órganos vitales, el corazón se le aceleraba y le daba la impresión de que se le estuviera derritiendo el cerebro.

Cuando apartaron la vara dejó de arquearse y volvió a descansar la espalda sobre la madera. Ya tenía casi todo el pecho cubierto de moratones por la vara y los bíceps de sus brazos habían corrido la misma suerte. Le iban a matar si seguían clavándole esa horrible arma sacada del mismísimo infierno y su único consuelo era pensar que ellos estaban a salvo, que su dolor servía para desviar el daño que les pudieran causar.

De repente, como si le estuvieran escuchando los pensamientos, llegó hasta sus oídos el llanto de sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que no les hacían daño pero ellos lloraban, lloraban muy alto y algo le decía que le estaban reclamando.

- ¿Oyes eso, Inuyasha?

Naraku también podía oírlos y eso no era nada bueno.

- Parece que tus hijos te llaman- sonrió- igual quieren venir a hacerte una visita.

- ¡No!

Sin necesidad de que lo dijera, supo que otra vez había dado la respuesta equivocada. El demonio a su derecha se adelantó y le clavó una vez la vara, haciendo que se retorciera de puro dolor. Entre las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos, pudo ver a Naraku saliendo de la celda y perdiéndose en el pasillo. Ojala no los trajera, ojala se estuviera equivocando y Naraku sólo quisiera marcharse para atender algún asunto.

- Kagome… - murmuró- Izayoi… Takeo…

Todo a su alrededor de sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?_

_- Yo…_

_- Pareces cansado- la mujer le sonrió- prepararé un poco de té y ya verás cómo te sientes mejor._

_Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y observó a asombrado a Sonomi. Ella le miraba con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas en la cara y le trataba tal y como lo hacía cuando aún vivía en su casa, en la residencia Higurashi._

_- Izayoi y Takeo se lo pasan muy bien pintando- le comentó mientras sacaba unas tazas._

_Al escucharla dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que ella observaba con tanta atención y descubrió a sus dos hijos. Estaban sentados sobre su trasero con las piernas abiertas. Takeo vestía unos pañales parecidos a los de tela pero más gruesos y una camiseta azul marino. Izayoi también vestía uno de esos pañales y llevaba un precioso vestido rosa decorado con flores blancas. Los dos sostenían unas pinturas en sus manos y dibujaban sobre unas hojas extendidas en el suelo._

_- ¿Qué te preocupa, Inuyasha?- la mujer empezó a servir el té- Kagome regresará de la universidad en seguida._

_La universidad. Kagome iba a la universidad cuando estaba en su época, ella estudiaba medicina y él había destrozado su sueño al llevarla a la era Sengoku. Era un egoísta._

_- Yo… es mi culpa…_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Kagome dejó la universidad por mí, os dejó a vosotros, dejó su época…_

_- Y lo volvería a hacer- le aseguró Sonomi- además, tú estás aquí ahora, ¿no?_

_- Sí…_

_- Eso es porque sientes lo mismo por ella, también la amas y has renunciado a tu época._

_- Yo no recuerdo cuando…_

_- Ya recordarás, no te preocupes._

_No, no recordaba. Tenía la sensación de haberse perdido algo muy importante antes de llegar a esa casa. Aunque sus hijos parecían tan felices mientras pintaban y estaban a salvo en ese sitio. No aparecería ningún demonio dispuesto a devorarlos, no había guerras, tenían muchos médicos, dinero y universidades para que pudieran aprender un oficio. Era toda una oportunidad para ellos._

_De repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada y los pasos de dos personas. Eran Kagome y Souta, lo sabía por el sonido. Los tacones de Kagome hacían un ruido muy característico sobre el suelo de madera. _

_- Bueno, ya saldré otro día…_

_- No, no lo harás- le hizo burla la joven- porque te gusta Hitomi._

_- ¿No te da vergüenza hacerle burla a tu hermano pequeño?_

_- No- rió- ya era hora de que te establecieras con una sola chica._

_Ambos entraron en el salón donde se encontraban él y Sonomi tomando el té y los niños dibujando. Kagome se arrodilló a su espalda y le abrazó desde atrás. Él ronroneó encantado por el gesto y se sonrojó cuando la joven le dio un beso en el cuello. _

_- Te amo… - le murmuró al oído._

_- Y yo a ti, preciosa._

…..

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y se apresuró a apretarse contra la pared en un vano intento por alejarse más de aquella silueta. Sus hijos no dejaban de llorar, ni siquiera aquella presencia lograba que se detuvieran durante un solo segundo y el temor a que viniera a callarlos por la fuerza la estaba martirizando. ¿Cómo podía proteger a los niños?

Aquella silueta masculina dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro y otro hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y la miró. Era Naraku, Naraku estaba ante ella, había ido personalmente a visitarla. ¿Qué querría?

- Ven conmigo.

No era una petición, era una orden y ella no la cumpliría así como así.

- ¿A dónde?

- Si quieres ver a tu querido Inuyasha, ven.

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas que la convencieron para levantarse del suelo con sus hijos en brazos y seguirle. Intentar escapar con los niños sería una estupidez puesto que la atraparían en cuestión de segundos, estaba segura. De momento, lo más importante era ver cómo estaba Inuyasha e intentar comunicarse de alguna forma con él. Algún gesto, alguna palabra en clave que pudieran utilizar entre ellos.

Le siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba abierta. Dentro pudo ver a unos tres demonios de aspecto horripilante y a su querido hanyou, tumbado sobre una mesa de madera, encadenado y lleno de heridas. Todo su pecho estaba marcado por unos moratones con un aspecto realmente horrible, sus bíceps también y una de esas marcas también se encontraba en su abdomen, peligrosamente cerca de su vientre. Estaba claro que él se había resistido y aquella última marca, parecía una amenaza con respecto a futuros hijos.

Observó horrorizada los párpados cerrados del hanyou, su expresión de dolor, el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios y las lágrimas que empapaban sus pestañas pero no llegaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Nunca había visto al hanyou inconsciente.

- Despertadle.

Uno de los demonios agarró un cubo lleno de agua y lo lanzó sobre el hombre inconsciente. Casi al instante, Inuyasha empezó a toser y a removerse hasta recuperar por completo la consciencia.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Volvió la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel grito y descubrió a Kagome con sus hijos entre los brazos. Los niños ya no lloraban y le miraban atentamente, esperando a que hiciera algún gesto o dijera algo que les asegurara que estaba bien. Desgraciadamente, no tenía fuerzas ni para guiñar un ojo. Kagome parecía tan preocupada por él, tan destrozada.

Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño recordando lo que había soñado y deseando que fuera la realidad. Nunca debió ofrecerle a Kagome que le siguiera. Debería haberse echado atrás, haberla abrazo y ocuparse de ella en la seguridad de su casa de todo el embarazo. Sus hijos vivirían con todas las comodidades de su época y no tendrían que pasar nunca por escenas tales como las que se estaban dando.

- ¿Vas a hablar ahora, Inuyasha?

Kagome le dijo con la mirada que no le contara nada y él obedeció.

- Entonces, enfocaremos todo este asunto de otra forma- miró a Kagome- ¿te importa dejar a tus cachorros sobre esa mesa?

- ¡No!

- No voy a hacerles daño pero si te sigues negando tal vez me lo piense.

La amenaza consiguió amedrentar lo suficiente a Kagome puesto que dio dos pasos hacia la mesa y dejó a ambos niños sobre ella, asegurándose de que no pudieran caerse. Antes de que pudiera decirles unas palabras para tranquilizarlos, Naraku agarró su brazo y tiró de ella acercándola a la mesa en la que estaba Inuyasha. Extendió una mano sobre su cuerpo y agarró la vara que le ofrecía uno de los demonios.

El grito de Kagome llegó a sus oídos antes de que él mismo adivinara lo que Naraku pretendía hacer. Giró la cabeza para mirarlos y vio la vara contra el cuello de Kagome, muy cerca de la marca que la proclamaba como suya. La carne se teñía de granate con asombrosa velocidad mientras ella gritaba de puro dolor. Sabía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo y también sabía que ella era una mujer, que era humana y que estaba físicamente menos preparada para soportar esa clase de dolor.

Naraku apartó la vara de su cuello y al ver que la mujer iba a caer le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

- ¿Vas a hablar ahora?

- Kagome…

- No digas nada… - sollozó la mujer- no… lo ha-hagas…

Sería una pena que el cuerpecito de tu mujer acabara tan marcado como el tuyo, ¿no?- paseó la vara muy cerca de la piel de su pecho- o puede que ella muriera mucho antes que tú- sonrió- una humana no debe aguantar demasiado…

- ¡Suéltala!

Naraku dejó la vara sobre la mesa de madera, junto al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- Te contaré lo que quieras…

Ésa era la respuesta correcta. La respuesta que no debía dar pero que iba a dar por Kagome y por los niños. A lo mejor él no cumplía su palabra, a lo mejor era todo un engaño pero correría el riesgo porque la vida de su familia era mucho más valiosa.

Justo cuando iba a hablar sobre la segunda esfera, se escuchó un derrumbe no muy lejos de esa celda. Naraku se volvió hacia la puerta justo cuando aparecía el fuego de zorro de Shippo. Se tapó con los brazos intentando protegerse sin saber que ese fuego no quemaba y mientras tanto entraron Sango y Miroku repartiendo golpes con sus armas. Sintió las manos de Kagome sobre su cuello hurgando en el collar hasta que logró abrirlo. Toda su fuerza volvió a su magullado cuerpo y los rasguños dejaron de importarle. La mujer no tuvo la necesidad de buscar la llave para las cadenas puesto que él las arrancó y agarró la vara que Naraku había dejado junto a su cuerpo.

Furioso, con la sangre hirviendo de pura rabia y el odio recorriendo todo su cuerpo, agarró por detrás a Naraku y apretó la punta de la vara contra su mejilla. El demonio se retorció entre sus brazos y no logró liberarse hasta que topó con una de las heridas de Inuyasha y la golpeó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Inuyasha flaqueó en ese instante y el demonio pudo liberarse de su agarre.

- Maldito seas… Inuyasha…

Naraku le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una terrible marca que se extendía desde su mentón hasta la sien de la parte derecha de su rostro. Parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre él para luchar pero en lugar de eso, desapareció dentro de una nube negra.

…..

- Esta arma está hechizada.

Miroku dejó caer la vara negra dentro de un río y se volvió hacia Sango.

- Lo más seguro es que una sacerdotisa oscura la hechizara con el propósito de infligir terribles daños… - suspiró- el aura que la rodeaba era terrible.

- Haberla tirado en el río… ¿no podría encontrarla alguien?- le preguntó Shippo.

- No lo creo- se sentó sobre una roca- le he quitado la protección para poder sostenerla- enseñó el acero dorado- sin esto, cualquiera que la toque sufrirá los daños que puede provocar y calculo que dentro de doscientos años, perderá todo su poder.

Sango escuchó atentamente las palabras del monje mientras mecía los cestos de Izayoi y Takeo. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban demasiado débiles como para poder atenderlos en ese momento. Necesitaban un momento a solas y curar sus heridas antes de reiniciar el viaje. Apenada dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. Inuyasha estaba esparciendo una pomada sobre el terrible moratón que tenía Kagome en el cuello mientras que ella preparaba unas vendas para el pecho del hombre.

Inuyasha ha estado muy cerca de la muerte- miró todas sus heridas- es una suerte que sea un hanyou. Ningún humano hubiera soportado tanto.

Kagome es la prueba de lo que dices- continuó Miroku- un único contacto con esa vara le ha dejado una marca demasiado fea aunque creo que desaparecerá- suspiró- aún así, creo que ella ha sentido más dolor…

- ¿Se pondrán bien los dos?

- Seguro que sí, Shippo.

Sango volvió a mirarle y suspiró aliviada porque ambos siguieran vivos. Les costó mucho encontrar aquella torre infernal y cuando la estaban asaltando, tardaron tanto en encontrar la celda en la que estaban que por un momento, pensó que los habían matado. Pensar que podría haber perdido a su mejor amigo y a la mujer que era casi como una hermana para ella, le torturaba a niveles demasiado altos. Ellos eran tan importantes como Kohaku y también le ocurría con Miroku, con Shippo y con los niños.

Inuyasha levantó los brazos para que Kagome le pasara las vendas alrededor del cuerpo y se aguantó un par de gemidos de dolor. A pesar de de que le hubiera echado aquella pomada que tan bien le había sentado, el dolor seguía persistiendo. Ojala él también pudiera vendarle su marca, pero era un sitio muy malo para vendarla y ella insistía en que estaría mejor al aire. Él, en cambio, tenía que utilizar el gi y el roce con la ropa le haría demasiado daño.

Miró a la joven mientras hacía su trabajo con las vendas y bajó los brazos cuando por fin ella cortó las vendas e hizo un nudo para mantenerlas en su lugar. Kagome estaba guardando el instrumental en una bolsa cuando él tuvo el impulso de agarrar sus manos y llevarlas a su propio rostro. Ella dejó que lo hiciera y acarició sus mejillas amorosamente mientras lloraba por todo lo ocurrido. Entendiendo a la joven, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó tiernamente mientras él mismo lloraba. Se besaron con absoluta devoción y ternura y se limpiaron las lágrimas el uno al otro con los labios mientras se repetían una y otra vez lo que tan bien sabían.

…

- Creo que te quedará marca.

Naraku se levantó al escuchar a Kagura y se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta. Ese asqueroso hanyou se había atrevido a utilizar su propia arma en su contra y le había destrozado la cara. Juraba que se iba a vengar de él costara lo que costase.

- ¿Conseguiste sacarle algo?

- No… - se volvió para mirar a Kagura- pero estuvo a punto de decirme algo, algo que parecía ser muy importante…

- ¿Crees que sabe por qué no te concede tu deseo la esfera?

- Podría ser, no lo descarto.

Apretó los puños en sus costados hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos y observó con rabia la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía la esfera completa, estaba contaminada por su alma y aún así, no le concedía su deseo. ¿Por qué?

Continuará…


	39. La niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru

**Bueno chicas, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos y se termina el fanfic después de tanto tiempo. ¡Disfrutadlo!  
**

**Capítulo 39: La niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha detuvo su avance al captar aquel olor tan familiar para él y frunció el ceño con una mezcla de rabia y consternación. Sal y hiedra, ese olor sólo podía pertenecer a su hermano mayor. Aún estaba bastante lejos del grupo pero se acercaba a bastante velocidad y estaba seguro de que les rastreaba. Iba a detenerse con ellos ya fuera para bien o para mal.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Sacó a Tessaiga de su vaina y se volvió hacia los demás.

- Kagome, quiero que vayas con Miroku y con los niños a esconderte- miró a Sango- tú puedes quedarte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Se le olvidaba que Kagome no era de las que aceptaban una orden fácilmente.

- Se acerca Sesshomaru.

- Entonces, me quedo.

Para demostrarlo, la muchacha se acercó a una roca, se sentó y se cruzó de piernas y brazos. Debió suponer un comportamiento semejante por su parte. Suspiró agotado por la oposición de Kagome y se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme. Últimamente, se negaba a hacer todo lo que le pedía, se iba por su cuenta en muchas aldeas y discutía con él por las cosas más estúpidas. Sus cambios de humor estaban empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo ante ella y acarició con ternura los muslos de la mujer sobre la ropa.

- Kagome, no sabemos lo que quiere Sesshomaru- le explicó- podría ser peligroso y estarás más segura si te escondes con los niños.

- Pues yo creo que viene a conocer a sus sobrinos- afirmó.

- No seas tonta, Kagome- se arrepintió después de haberlo dicho- quiero decir que… bueno… Sesshomaru no es muy afectuoso…

- Eso lo dirás tú…

Kagome se estaba poniendo imposible a propósito y ya no quedaba tiempo. Sesshomaru se le estaba echando encima. Se apartó de ella y junto a Sango avanzó para recibir al youkai, intentando dejar lo más atrás posible a Kagome, Miroku y los niños. Si conseguían que no pasara de ellos dos, estarían a salvo.

En la lejanía pudo atisbar a ver una figura, la inconfundible silueta de su hermano mayor. Junto a él se veía a otro demonio, un demonio domesticado que servía de caballo para otros demonios. ¡Qué extraño! Sesshomaru volaba, ¿qué necesidad tenía de ese medio de transporte?

Tanto Sango como él pusieron a punto sus armas, preparados para cualquier ataque de Sesshomaru pero la sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando él pasó de largo a su lado, ignorándoles por completo. Se volvieron para continuar observando su estela y entonces vieron sorprendidos y atemorizados como se detenía junto a Kagome y se inclinaba en un claro gesto de saludo. Kagome le imitó con una reverencia perfecta y empezaron a hablar. No podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

- ¿Cómo fue el parto?

La verdad es que más duro de lo que esperaba pero al final nacieron los dos sanos y salvos.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Takeo e Izayoi.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja con incredulidad al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que echó a perder a su padre. No guardaba ningún rencor hacia Izayoi porque fue por Inuyasha por quien su padre perdió la vida. Le quitó la oportunidad de vencer a su padre, de convertirse en un demonio más poderoso, digno heredero de Inu no Taisho.

- ¿Quieres verlos?

Había ido hasta allí persiguiendo su olor para ver a los niños, no iba a echarse atrás porque le hubieran puesto el nombre de aquella humana a uno.

- Claro.

Inuyasha tenía la boca abierta por el asombro. Su hermano había ido de visita para preguntar por la salud de los niños y poder conocerlos. No podía terminar de creérselo. Sango a su lado se encontraba en el mismo estado de incredulidad que él pero Kagome y Miroku no parecían para nada sorprendidos. A lo mejor no conocía a su hermano tan bien como pensaba o a lo mejor estaba planeando algo. Tanta amabilidad por su parte no era normal.

Sesshomaru sostuvo entre sus brazos a ambos niños y no pudo evitar olerlos. Los bebés olían bien pero eran prácticamente humanos. La unión de un hanyou y una humana no podía dar lugar a algo demasiado poderoso. Lo más seguro era que entre ellos dos se hubieran dividido algunas de las pocas habilidades que poseía Inuyasha pero no podía esperar gran cosa.

- Son casi humanos.

- Eso es lo de menos- le respondió Kagome- Lo que importa es que sean unos niños muy sanos y felices.

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta por el asombro una vez más al ver a una niña bajándose del youkai que viajaba con Sesshomaru. ¿Qué demonios hacía una niña allí?, ¿por qué Sesshomaru la llevaba con él? Sentía que se había perdido algo muy importante y estaba seguro de que esa niña era humana, completamente humana.

La niña vestida con una yukata anaranjada corrió con los pies descalzos hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, la tez clara y los ojos marrones. Sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, avanzó hacia Sesshomaru y se agarró al hakama del demonio. ¿Es que quería morir? Sesshomaru no permitía que ningún humano le tocara, no se relacionaba con humanos y menos con niños. Ya le parecía demasiada amabilidad por un día el que sostuviera a sus cachorros.

- ¿Puedo verlos, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se inclinó con los niños aún en brazos y se los mostró a la niña.

- ¡Qué guapos!- sonrió- ¿puedo sostener a uno?

La pregunta iba claramente dirigida a Kagome y ella se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza. Sesshomaru le ayudó a coger a unos de ellos y le indicó cómo sostenerlo para que no se le callera al suelo. En ese momento, la niña tenía a Takeo en sus brazos y Sesshomaru a Izayoi.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Kagome a la niña.

- Rin.

- ¡Qué bonito!- sonrió- ¿vosotros…?

- El amo Sesshomaru me recogió y me salvó la vida- contestó la niña antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta- desde entonces viajo con él.

- Ya veo.

Kagome alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Sesshomaru consiguiendo que él se sonrojara. No estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran y muchos menos a que le pillaran con las manos en la masa. Le avergonzaba tanto admitir que estaba cuidando de una humana cuando siempre había declarado odiarlos.

- He traído unos regalos.

- No tenías que molestarte.

- Lo sé- contestó cortante- pero Rin insistió.

Kagome sonrió tontamente al escuchar el tono de voz que había utilizado Sesshomaru. El hombre parecía querer evitar que descubrieran su verdadera bondad.

- ¡Jaken!

- ¡Sí, amo Sesshomaru!

Del otro youkai se bajó el siervo de Sesshomaru con unos paquetes entre los brazos más grandes que él mismo. Comenzó a andar hacia ellos dando tumbos puesto que los paquetes debían ser demasiado pesados para su pequeño tamaño. Además, uno de los paquetes le tapaba la cara, evitando que pudiera ver nada al frente. Kagome se sintió tentada a ayudarle pero la idea de que eso pudiera molestar a Sesshomaru la detuvo.

Rin le volvió a entregar a Sesshomaru el niño que sostenía entre sus brazos y corrió a agarrar los paquetes. Parecía estar impaciente porque los viera.

- Esto es para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- La madre también tiene que tener regalos.

Kagome sostuvo agradecida el paquete que le ofrecía la pequeña niña y rasgó el papel blanco que lo envolvía. Quedó fascinada ante la visión de aquel precioso kimono. Era de seda auténtica y los colores eran sus favoritos: azul, rosa y rojo. Incluía también la ropa interior y además habían añadido unas preciosas sandalias, maquillaje y una preciosa peineta con motivos florales. Era todo precioso y por un momento le recordó a las ropas de las geishas.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella al ver la seda entre sus manos y miró con enojo el regalo. Él no le compró nada después del parto, ni un solo regalo y se estaba dando cuenta de que debió ser más considerado con ella.

- ¿Verdad que es bonito, Inuyasha?

- Sí…

Ella estaba emocionada por el regalo y no le extrañaba. Era un kimono precioso, carísimo y muy elegante y él estaba seguro de que le sentaría realmente bien. Tenía que hacerle un buen regalo que superara el de su hermano.

- Me alegro de que te guste- le dijo la niña- lo he escogido yo.

- Pues tienes muy buen gusto, Rin- sonrió y miró a Sesshomaru- gracias.

Por segunda vez en el día, Sesshomaru se sonrojó ante las palabras de Kagome y miró hacia otro lado. De repente, los niños comenzaron a removerse entre sus brazos y tuvo que concentrar toda su atención en ellos. Intentaban agarrar su armadura, su cabello, sus orejas puntiagudas. Eran tan revoltosos como Inuyasha cuando era un bebé pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Se negaba a admitir que había visitado a Izayoi cuando él era tan solo un bebé y se negaba a admitir que lo había tenido entre sus brazos y había cuidado de él. Izayoi se llevó ese secreto a la tumba y él haría lo mismo.

- Estos regalos son para los niños.

Había otros dos paquetes y Kagome los aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando la niña se los ofreció. Se irguió con los paquetes en mano y le ofreció uno a Inuyasha para que él lo abriera. Al principio, pensó en darse media vuelta, fruncir el ceño y gruñir en clara señal de rechazo pero algo le decía que Kagome se sentiría profundamente herida si hacía eso.

Agarró el paquete que le estaba ofreciendo y rasgó con impaciencia el envoltorio. Eran juguetes artesanales, de muy buena calidad y debidamente decorados y coloreados. Un sonajero, unas palas para que jugaran al ser más mayores, un caballo y cuerdas. Los niños jugaban con cuerdas en los últimos años y parecía ser divertido. A su lado, vio a Kagome observando fascinada unas pequeñas yukatas para los niños. Estaban hechas para cuando fueran un poco más grandes.

- ¡Me encanta!

Kagome abrazó las yukatas y empezó a dar brincos pero de repente, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer. Dejó caer los juguetes al suelo y la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo percatándose de que no había tropezado, se había mareado.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dejó levantar por él. Estaba muy débil, apenas tenía fuerza en las piernas para sostenerse y estaba seguro de que si quitaba los brazos de alrededor de su cintura, se caería de bruces. ¿Por qué le había pasado aquello tan repentinamente?

Sesshomaru olisqueó el ambiente y abrió los ojos desconcertado ante el aroma que captaba. Aún era demasiado débil para que Inuyasha lo captara pero estaba completamente seguro de lo que olía.

- Deberías decírselo.

- ¿Lo sabes?

Kagome lo miró sorprendida porque conociera su secreto y luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Inuyasha no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero asintió con la cabeza y la arrastró junto a él hacia la roca en la que anteriormente se había sentado. Ella se sentó con pesadez e hizo una mueca por el cansancio. Había intentado ocultarlo lo máximo posible para no retrasar el viaje y no preocupar a Inuyasha pero por lo visto no iba a ser posible alargarlo más. Tenía que decírselo antes de que se notara.

- Inuyasha, creo que estoy embarazada.

El hanyou se quedó de piedra al escucharla. No se esperaba para nada que la mujer le diera esa noticia y mucho menos después de lo poco que había pasado desde el nacimiento de los bebés pero tampoco le extrañaba. Siempre que tenían la más mínima oportunidad de estar juntos la aprovechaban al máximo y no tenían forma de prevenir un embarazo. Bueno, la verdad es que él podría retirarse antes de acabar pero perdía el control cuando hacían el amor y ella tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Aún así, otro hijo era bien recibido.

Entonces, la verdad de lo que había estado ocurriendo le golpeó como un rayo. Ahora podía entender el por qué de los cambios de humor de la mujer, por qué estaba tan reservada y por qué parecía querer decirle algo en varias ocasiones.

- Kagome, no tenías que ocultarlo- le besó las manos- me encanta la idea de que tengamos más hijos.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Kagome…

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no es el mejor momento para tener más hijos- le espetó- Naraku…

- ¡Qué se joda Naraku!- exclamó- no podemos marcar toda nuestra vida por él.

- Inuyasha, ella tiene razón.

Furioso se volvió hacia Sesshomaru para encararle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en una conversación entre él y Kagome?, ¿y cómo se atrevía a decir algo que pudiera desalentar más a la joven? Lo que había que hacer en ese instante era animar a Kagome para que no se deprimiera durante el embarazo. Él los protegería.

- No me mires así, hanyou- le ordenó- Naraku tiene la esfera completa.

- Pero no lo servirá de nada porque…

Se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de hablarle sobre la segunda esfera. Miroku y Sango le miraron horrorizados ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir y la misma Kagome parecía haberse preparado para cerrarle la boca si era necesario.

- ¿Qué sabéis al respecto?

Todos se quedaron en un silencio espectral que fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pájaros huyendo. Volvieron la vista hacia el bosque y vieron una bandada de pájaros huyendo de un punto muy cercano a ellos. Kagome se percató en seguida de que estaba la esfera al completo, era Naraku el que se acercaba pero no tuvo necesidad de decirlo. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya sabían lo que se acercaba.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se apartaron del grupo que se preparaba para la lucha y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Kagome y Rin. Sesshomaru subió a Rin sobre el otro youkai que llevaba consigo y le dio la orden de que no volviera hasta que él le diera la señal. Inuyasha montó a Kagome sobre Kirara y dejo a los niños al cargo de Miroku sentado junto a ella. No quería que Miroku luchara porque su vórtice estaba peligrosamente cerca de adsorberle. Tras darle unas órdenes a Miroku se volvió hacia Kagome y acarició sus brazos sobre la yukata.

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente, Kagome.

No habló hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Quiero a nuestros hijos, quiero a ese bebé que estás esperando y te quiero a ti- le aseguró- y no pienso permitir que Naraku os ponga una mano encima nunca. Sois mi familia, todos vosotros, y no voy a renunciar a ninguno por ese cabrón.

Kagome asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora quiero que os vayáis a un lugar seguro y que no te preocupes- sonrió- estaré bien.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza aún sin estar muy segura de sus palabras y le dio un rápido beso antes de que Kirara alzara el vuelo, alejándose del lugar de la batalla. Sonrió agradecida a Miroku por acunar a sus hijos cuando ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo y volvió la mirada hacia Rin. Esa niña debía de ser muy importante para Sesshomaru si la protegía de esa forma y la intriga pudo con ella.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Sesshomaru?

- Pues, verás…

_¿Estaba muerta? Juraría que lo estaba. Recordaba haber huido de su pueblo natal, perseguida por unos lobos. Estaba acostumbrada a que la persiguieran, a que la golpearan pero nunca antes había muerto. Aún sentía los mordiscos sobre su piel, el dolor, la sangre. Había llegado su final con tan solo nueve años de vida y no podía esperar para ver a sus padres al otro lado._

_Alguien tiraba de ella, la arrastraba fuera de su cuerpo hacia un lugar muy lejano del mundo terrenal pero una cegadora luz los cubrió y después abrió los ojos. Segundos antes, no podía abrir los ojos y de repente lo veía todo claramente. Estaba en el bosque, en el mismo bosque por el que había huido, el mismo bosque en el que se encontraba aquel youkai a el que había ayudado y era ese youkai el que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Hacía tanto que no sentía la calidez de un abrazo._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Él estaba preocupado por ella, no podía creerlo._

_- Creo que sí…_

_- ¿Puedes andar?_

_- Puedo intentarlo…_

_Él le ayudó a incorporarse con sumo cuidado y delicadeza y la asistió en su intento por andar hasta que fue completamente capaz de hacerlo sola._

_- Parece que ya estoy bien- sonrió- gracias._

_Entonces, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado su nombre._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Sesshomaru._

_- Yo soy Rin._

_Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con la clara intención de marcharse pero entonces le hizo una seña casi imperceptible que le indicaba que debía seguirle. Fascinada, sonrió y empezó a andar a su espalda. Nunca dejaría a Sesshomaru, jamás._

- Y así fue.

Kagome que había escuchado todo el relato atentamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que Sesshomaru hizo por aquella niña fue maravilloso y era más que obvio que sentía algo hacia ella, algo que no era responsabilidad. Sesshomaru amaba a esa niña como si fuera su hija propia o puede que algo más pero eso sólo se vería en un futuro.

Estaba dando de comer a sus hijos cuando de entre los árboles del claro que habían encontrado surgieron las figuras de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Sango. Los tres se encontraban perfectamente bien, no tenían un solo rasguño y ella no se pudo sentir más aliviada al percatarse de ello. Rin jugaba con Shippo en una esquina y Sesshomaru le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia ella con los demás.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a sostener a Takeo mientras le daba de mamar. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y suspiró agotado.

- Necesito que me contéis lo que está ocurriendo- les exigió Sesshomaru- yo también estoy luchando con Naraku, necesito saberlo todo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso a sus amigos.

- Kagome tiene otra esfera- comenzó Inuyasha- una esfera que estuvo en su cuerpo en el futuro y ha viajado con ella al pasado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que dos…?

- No son dos, son una- intervino Miroku- Kagome tiene la misma esfera pero sacada de otro tiempo. Al traerla a nuestra época se ha producido un choque, una división y tienen que estar juntas para que sirvan.

- Así que mientras Naraku no posea la otra esfera, no podrá hacer gran cosa.

- Exacto- coincidió Inuyasha- Naraku ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de esta otra esfera, sólo sabe que algo está fallando.

- Está claro que tenemos que quitarle a Naraku la esfera y juntarla con la otra.

- ¿Qué?

Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku y Sango se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Juntar las esferas era precisamente lo que debían evitar.

- Sesshomaru tiene razón- dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos.

- Claro que el amo Sesshomaru tiene razón.

Jaken recibió como recompensa una patada por parte de Sesshomaru.

- Tenemos que juntarlas para que yo pueda purificarlas y luego deshacernos de ellas- sonrió- así de sencillo.

Inuyasha no lo veía tan sencillo pero era capaz de admitir que la lógica aplicada por Sesshomaru y Kagome parecía correcta. Además, si Kagome volvía a estar embarazada debía darse prisa. Ya había traído dos hijos a un mundo en el que estaba Naraku, no iba a traer a un tercero en esas condiciones.

Continuará…


	40. Todo un demonio

**Capítulo 40: Todo un demonio**

- ¿Te diviertes?

Takeo se removió feliz entre sus brazos cuando lo alzó en el aire y empezó a reír de esa forma tan encantadora que siempre la fascinaba. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma tomando un baño en unas aguas termales con su familia pero estaba allí. Inuyasha tenía a Izayoi contra su pecho mientras lavaba su corto cabello con sumo cuidado y ella jugaba con Takeo, a quien ya había terminado de lavar. Inuyasha siempre era muy lento bañando a los niños porque sentía miedo de hacerles daño con sus garras si iba muy de prisa.

Apoyó a Takeo contra su pecho y nadó hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha, aclarando el cabello de Izayoi. Alzó a Takeo para que tocara las orejas de su padre cuando se lo pidió y sonrió al escuchar ronronear a Inuyasha. El hanyou sólo les permitía tocarles las orejas a ellos, cualquier otro que lo intentara podía considerarse hombre muerto.

- ¿Llamo a Sango?, ¿o te falta mucho?

- No, puedes llamarla ya.

Kagome se acercó a la orilla con Takeo entre sus brazos y gritó el nombre de su amiga a la espera de que se acercara. Siempre que se bañaban, Sango recogía a los niños y los iba preparando para acostarlos mientras que ellos disfrutaban de un momento a solas. Como de costumbre, Sango apareció con los ojos cerrados y unas toallas en las manos. Kagome rió al verla por lo tímida que se mostraba siempre que se acercaba a coger a los niños. Le daba tanto miedo ver a Inuyasha sin querer.

- Sango, puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo Inuyasha divertido- no se me ve nada que no hayas visto.

La exterminadora abrió un ojo para comprobar que fuera cierto y al darse cuenta de que sólo se atisbaba a ver su musculoso torso, se atrevió a mirarles.

- ¿Ya han comido?

- Sí, justo antes de meternos en las aguas termales.

- ¡Estupendo!- envolvió a Takeo en una toalla mientras lo cogía- así no tendremos problemas para entretenerlos.

Inuyasha se acercó nadando con Izayoi y se la ofreció cuando la mujer extendió las manos con una toalla en ellas. No eran toallas exactamente pero se parecían bastante a las que usaba en la época de Kagome. De hecho, era lo más pareció a una toalla que habían encontrado en la era Sengoku y Kagome insistió en comprarlas para los niños.

Sango acunó a ambos niños entre los brazos con todo el amor del que disponía y les sonrió cuando ellos agarraron su yukata. Los niños sentían muchísimo afecto hacia Miroku, Sango y Shippo, se les notaba cada vez que les cogían y cuando jugaban con ellos. También era normal puesto que eran las únicas personas a las que conocían a parte de a su recién aparecido tío Sesshomaru. Sonrió recordando al youkai con sus hijos en brazos y todos los regalos que trajo. Los niños se pasaban el día haciendo sonar los sonajeros.

Tras darle las mismas indicaciones de siempre a la exterminadora, se alejó de la orilla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Él se había alejado cuando empezaron a hablar y estaba apoyado en una roca plana, esperándola. Abrió los brazos para recibirla cuando se acercó y ella se apoyó contra su pecho fascinada. Le encantaba estar piel contra piel con el hanyou, le encantaban esos deliciosos minutos a solas de los que disponían cada cierto período de tiempo y le encantaba que él siempre se mostrara así de dulce y complaciente con ella. Le había visto de mal humor, discutiendo con el monje, amenazando a mucha gente inocente y con ella y los niños era tan diferente. Además, Miroku insistía en que Inuyasha estaba más blando desde que ella apareció. Según él, estaba siendo amable.

No pudo evitar reír al pensar que según Miroku, el hecho de que no golpeara a nadie por más que gritara era señal de que estaba siendo amable. El hanyou, debió darse cuenta de que estaba riendo puesto que le apartó el cabello del rostro y la miró.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, no te preocupes.

Sonrojada volvió a abrazarse a su pecho y hundió la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó- el embarazo…

- Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes- sonrió- creo que no va a ser tan guerrero como Izayoi y Takeo.

- ¿Crees que será solo uno?

- No lo sé… sin tener antecedentes familiares hemos tenido mellizos… no sé si volverá a ocurrir…

- A lo mejor eso fue por mí... yo soy un hanyou- suspiró- siento causarte tantos problemas.

- ¡No digas tonterías!- le dio un puñetazo en el hombro- estoy encantada de tener dos hijos y si la próxima vez son tres, que así sea.

- ¿Tres?- preguntó alarmado- eso sería muy doloroso para ti. ¡Me niego!

- Da igual que te niegues, si son tres saldrán tres y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la frente con horror ante las palabras de la mujer. Ella tenía razón como de costumbre y el que fuera doctora acreditaba más aún sus palabras. Kagome pasó un embarazo terrible con los mellizos y el parto fue mucho más doloroso y también fue muy peligroso. Ella corrió el riesgo de morir dando a luz y él no sabía si estaba dispuesto a correr ese mismo riesgo. Quería al bebé que estaba gestando pero no podía soportar perder a ninguno de los dos. Las vidas de ambos eran igualmente importantes.

- De todas formas, si te sirve de consuelo- interrumpió sus pensamientos- es raro que nazcan trillizos de forma natural. Normalmente, cuando una mujer tiene más de dos niños es porque ha tomado hormonas durante la concepción del bebé.

- ¿Tú has tomado de eso?

- No- sacudió la cabeza- y aunque quisiera no podría porque no creo que pueda encontrarlas en esta época. Como mucho podría fabricarlas pero no sé cómo hacerlo- le aseguró- yo estudié para ser doctora y además centrada en el área de cardiología, no para ser farmacéutica o investigadora.

- ¿Por qué decidiste ser doctora?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero saber por qué has estudiado medicina. Tú pintas muy bien, sé que adoras dibujar y no sé por qué entonces te has decidido por hacer medicina.

Le había preguntado ese mismo una vez hacía ya algún tiempo…

_- Deberías dedicarte a pintar y no a la medicina- le dijo- seguro que también ganas mucho como pintora._

_No pudo evitar reír ante su comentario._

_- Inuyasha, no me malinterpretes- le dijo- yo no estoy estudiando para ser doctora sólo por dinero- le explicó- también me gusta la medicina porque así puedo ayudar a otras muchas personas- agarró un dibujo d en paisaje- y es innegable que adoro pintar pero no puedo distraerme ahora._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque ya casi he terminado con mi carrera- le dijo- sólo me queda un año y cuando sea doctora y tenga un trabajo me pagaré una academia de dibujo para seguir dibujando._

_- No necesitas ninguna academia- le aseguró- tu técnica ya es perfecta._

Aquel día no le dijo toda la verdad y tal vez, tampoco lo supiera en aquel momento. Dijo que era para ayudar a otros porque era lo políticamente correcto pero en realidad, quería ser doctora por el dinero que se ganaba y por las ventajas. Siempre había vivido ahorrando cada moneda por si las vacas flacas, nunca había podido concederse un capricho. Ahora bien, en la época Sengoku, donde había ejercido como doctora, había descubierto que de verdad le gustaba ayudar a otros. Tenía la oportunidad de salvar muchas vidas y eso le encantaba. Ver los rostros de felicidad de las personas a las que había ayudado, de sus parientes y de vez en cuando aceptar los modestos regalos preparados con todo el amor del mundo para ella.

- ¿Sabes? Al principio creo que lo hice por dinero- admitió ante él- ya sabes que en casa no tenemos mucho y yo quería darles un buen futuro a mis hijos cuando los tuviera. Mi madre no estudió y se arriesgó mucho con mi padre y ocurrió algo que nadie habría esperado pero que volvió muy complicadas las cosas- suspiró- pero ahora veo las cosas de una forma diferente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Desde que estoy en esta época he ayudado a mucha gente y me siento muy bien cuando lo hago. No me arrepiento de haber estudiado para ser doctora porque quiero ayudar a mucha más gente.

Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla y acarició su cabello mojado. Aquella mujer le hacía reaccionar de las formas más extrañas y por ella, deseaba ser mejor persona. Se inclinó sonriendo por el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer y se apresuró a acariciar sus labios con los suyos propios. Ella gimió al sentir el contacto y abrió la boca para recibir su lengua y él entró encantado. La estrechó entre sus brazos pegando su cuerpo más al suyo para poder sentir cada milímetro de esa piel que tanto adoraba. Sus manos viajaron por la suavidad de su esbelta espalda y más abajo, acariciando las suaves nalgas. Kagome a penas acababa de recuperar la silueta desde el parto y ya le estaba dejando preñada otra vez. Iba a odiarlo pero le daba igual porque ella se veía igualmente hermosa con el vientre abultado.

Kagome jadeó cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha atacando su garganta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La erección del hanyou se clavó contra su entrada y no pudo menos que moverse contra él para mostrarle que ya estaba preparada. Él le sujetó las caderas preparado para penetrarla pero de repente, se detuvo. Dejó de morder su cuello y moverse contra ella, se quedó frío y eso la asustó.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Naraku…

Naraku no podría haber aparecido en mejor momento, eso estaba claro.

- ¿Por dónde viene?

- No, está en el campamento… - olisqueó más el ambiente- ¡los niños!

Reaccionó tan rápido como él. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo del agua. A penas se envolvieron con unas toallas y echaron a correr hacia el lugar en el que habían montado su campamento. Cuando llegaron, Naraku tenía a sus hijos y una Sango aterrada sostenía el hiraikotsu entre sus manos mientras que Shippo atendía a un Miroku inconsciente. Ese desgraciado debía de haberles atacado por la espalda, había ido directamente en busca del que peor se encontraba y les había quitado a los niños.

- ¡Qué sorpresa, Inuyasha!- miró a los niños- ¿sabes? Creo que se parecen a la madre, son tan guapos.

- No los toques- le advirtió.

- Pero si se llevan estupendamente conmigo.

Eso era cierto, los niños jugueteaban con él sin ser conscientes de la amenaza que suponía.

- Perdóname, Inuyasha- le suplicó Sango- le dejé los niños a Miroku para preparar su futon y cuando quise darme cuenta él le había dejado inconsciente- una solitaria lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla- no fui lo bastante rápida para recuperar a los niños… lo siento…

- Sango…

Se soltó del brazo de Inuyasha y corrió hacia su amiga descubriendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de puro pánico y arrepentimiento.

- Tranquila, no te culpamos… - le aseguró- nos podría haber pasado a nosotros…

- ¡Pero me pasó a mí!

La exterminadora no pudo soportarlo más y cayó de rodillas con el hiraikotsu en las manos. Kagome se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó intentando apaciguar su mal estar.

- Sango- habló por fin Inuyasha- Kagome tiene razón, tranquila.

Menos mal que Inuyasha se puso de su parte. Si hubiera dicho algo que contrariara más a la exterminadora, le hubiera hecho pedazos. Sin soltar a Sango, dirigió su mirada hacia Naraku y observó aterrada a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Podría matarlos si quisiera, debían tener mucho cuidado con lo que decían y hacían.

- ¡Suelta a mis hijos!- le ordenó Inuyasha.

- Está bien.

Naraku sonrió con ese brillo de maldad tan característico en su mirada y dejó caer a los niños de entre sus brazos. Ambos gritaron al verles caer pero unos tentáculos que salieron de la parte inferior del disfraz de Naraku, los sostuvieron a tiempo. Podrían haberse abierto la cabeza siendo tan pequeños y jamás se lo hubieran perdonado.

- Pensé que queríais que los soltara…

Estaba jugando con ellos y sobre todo con Inuyasha. Quería alterarlo, ponerlo nervioso, furioso, acorralarlo… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Naraku- le llamó ella misma- ¿qué es lo que quieres por los niños?

- Eres una chica lista, Kagome- se volvió hacia ella- creo que será más productivo negociar contigo.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó un jadeo de Miroku y éste se incorporó sentándose sobre la fría hierba. Shippo soltó el trapo mojado que sostenía y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle emocionado.

- ¡Miroku, estás bien!

- Eso creo… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza- me duele la cabeza…

El monje alzó la vista y miró asombrado a Naraku con los dos niños que él mismo había sostenido minutos antes. Pudo leer en sus ojos aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento que también había asaltado a la exterminadora. No necesitaba ser una adivina para darse cuenta de que él volvía a sentirse un inútil.

- Yo… los niños… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo siento…

- No te preocupes, monje- le contestó Inuyasha- eso es agua pasada. Ahora hay que rescatarlos.

- ¿Rescatarlos?- se escuchó una carcajada de Naraku- no los he secuestrado, están aquí. Sólo los tomo como rehenes pero si contestáis a mis preguntas, estarán a salvo.

- Habla, ¿qué quieres saber?

Naraku se volvió hacia Kagome una vez más, complacido por su colaboración.

- ¿Por qué la esfera no cumple mi deseo? Estoy seguro de que vosotros lo sabéis.

- Sí, lo sabemos- afirmó.

- ¿Entonces?

Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a decir nada sin que los niños estuvieran a salvo.

- Primero los niños.

- No tientes tu suerte, Kagome- le espetó- o hablas, o los ves morir.

Eso fue suficiente para amedrentarla. Abrió la boca dispuesta a contarle todo lo que sabían e incluso a ofrecerle a segunda esfera cuando Miroku se cruzó en su campo de visión. Ni el mismo Naraku tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el monje se lanzó contra él empujándolo. Los niños salieron volando pero Inuyasha fue lo bastante rápido como para agarrarlos en el vuelo.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al ver que los niños estaban bien pero se quedó paralizada. Sentía un aura muy diferente, algo que se había unido al ambiente y tanto Naraku como Miroku y Sango parecían darse cuenta. Incluso el pequeño Shippo olisqueó el ambiente para luego dirigir su mirada asustada hacia Inuyasha. Los demás le imitaron y pudieron verle sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo mientras acunaba a sus hijos. No levantaba la cabeza, ni les daba señales de que estuvieran bien, simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos con absoluta devoción. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar?

- Inuyasha…

El hanyou levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella y un grito fue reprimido en su boca por la mano de Sango, tapándole los labios. Inuyasha tenía los ojos rojos con las pupilas azules, habían aparecido unas extrañas marcas moradas en sus mejillas y juraría que tanto sus colmillos como sus garras eran más grandes.

Inuyasha se ha transformado- le explicó Sango- su sangre youkai le domina, ahora es un demonio completo hasta que se calme. No debemos gritar ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco o podría matarnos. Él no distingue entre amigos y enemigos en esa forma tan primaria.

- Los niños…

- Reza para que sea capaz de reconocer su propia sangre.

¿Inuyasha les haría daño a los niños? No, no podía creerlo. Aunque su sangre demoníaca estuviera controlando su cuerpo, ella sabía que adoraba a sus hijos y que nunca les haría el más mínimo daño. Por lo menos no intencionadamente. Además, Naraku también parecía sentir cierto miedo hacia el hanyou. Probablemente, no había ido preparado para enfrentarse a su forma de youkai y estaba buscando la forma de huir.

Ignorando las súplicas de Sango y sus intentos por detenerla, se levantó y se dirigió a paso firme y seguro hacia el hanyou. Él la miró y luego volvió la vista hacia sus hijos, como si le diera igual que se acercara. Mientras se iba acercando pudo notar que olisqueaba a los niños y les acariciaba con ternura. Estaba claro que les reconocía, que sabía que eran suyos y que los amaba tanto como cuando estaba en su estado de hanyou o de humano. Inuyasha no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día. Normalmente era un hanyou pero en las noches de luna nueva se transformaba en humano y al parecer, también era capaz de transformarse en un demonio completo cuando estaba muy enfadado o tal vez, desesperado.

Se detuvo a su lado y se arrodilló con cuidado de no ponerle nervioso. Sabía que quería proteger a los niños pero podría hacerles daño sin querer si le alteraba.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Se volvió tan rápido hacia ella que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas pero por suerte, logró mantenerse sin pestañear tan siquiera. Ahora bien, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y él debía notarlo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y empezó a olisquear su garganta con mucho interés. Ella al principio se sintió nerviosa pero cuando los labios del hanyou besaron su piel, supo que la reconocía y que estaba a salvo.

- Mía…

- Sí, soy tuya, Inuyasha- puso su mano sobre su hombro- y tú también eres mío, ¿verdad?

- Tuyo…

Se atrevió a inclinarse para apoyarse contra él y también se aventuró a coger a Izayoi. Inuyasha se lo permitió y aprovechó que el brazo le quedaba libre para rodearla y acercarla más aún a su cuerpo. Estaba claro que ya fuera humano, hanyou o youkai, él siempre era muy posesivo. Se apoyó contra ella ronroneando de una forma realmente sexi y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo a penas cubierto por una fina toalla con extrema lujuria.

Supo que había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre cuando sus manos pasaron a acariciarla con dulzura y sus labios buscaron los suyos para darle uno de los besos más tiernos que jamás habían compartido. Al separarse, vio sus ojos y él volvía a ser el hanyou de siempre con hermosos ojos dorados. Parecía algo consternado por lo ocurrido y podía leer la interrogante en sus ojos. Él no sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

- Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el mismo, Inuyasha- sonrió- pero que sepas que me gustas en todas tus formas.

- ¿Ah, sí?- sonrió como a ella tanto le gustaba.

- Sí- sonrió a su vez- me gusta el atento humano, el dulce y tierno hanyou y el lujurioso youkai.

- ¿Lujurioso?- se sorprendió- ¿soy lujurioso como youkai?

- Conmigo al menos sí.

- Contigo lo soy siempre.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron a ellos mientras hablaban y se arrodillaron antes ellos para examinar a los niños y comprobar que no hubieran sufrido el más mínimo daño. Ambos estaban abatidos por lo ocurrido y ninguna palabra conseguiría que se sintieran mejor. Ellos ya les habían expresado lo que sentían y eran ellos los que debían calmarse. Shippo se subió sobre el hombro de Miroku y le tendió una yukata a Kagome. Fue Inuyasha quien la agarró y se la pasó sobre los hombros.

- Naraku ha huido- dijo por fin Shippo.

- Aprovechó que estábamos distraídos por tu transformación- continuó Miroku- estábamos vigilando para que no le hicieras daño a Kagome.

- No es que desconfiemos pero los niños son tuyos, es normal que los reconocieras y Kagome… bueno, a lo mejor dudabas…

- Kagome huele a mí- les explicó- mi yo youkai supo que era mi hembra.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, satisfechos por su respuesta.

- Pero ahora Naraku lo sabe - musitó Shippo.

- No llegué a contárselo...

- Pero nosotros sabemos lo que ocurre y ahora sabe a quién seguir.

Shippo tenía razón, Naraku volvería y puede que la próxima vez consiguiera hacerles daño de verdad.

- Tendremos que vigilar a los niños a todas las horas del día- dictaminó Miroku.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y alzaron la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. No podían darle otra oportunidad de dañarles a Naraku, debían ser mucho más cuidadosos y sobre todo, debían proteger con uñas y dientes a aquellos a los que amaban.

Continuará…

**Un capítulo más y se acabó. ¡Disfrutadlo!**


	41. Las dos esferas

**Capítulo 41: Las dos esferas**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las semanas que habían transcurrido desde su transformación en youkai. Naraku les había atacado desde aquel día en numerosas ocasiones buscando descubrir el motivo por el que no se cumplía su deseo, fuera cual fuera. Habían conseguido defenderse de sus ataques y proteger a los niños pero la cuenta atrás no se detenía. Miroku estaba cada vez más y más débil y su vórtice amenazaba con abrirse definitivamente y absorberlo. La noche anterior, mientras estaban cenando, todos pudieron oír el sonido del viento procedente de su mano. Miroku se había levantado sin decir una sola palabra y se había marchado al bosque. Estaba buscando un lugar desierto en el que pudiera desaparecer, lo sabía sin necesidad de preguntarlo.

Era necesario acabar con Naraku si no quería perder a sus amigos, a sus hijos o incluso a Kagome pero cada vez se volvía más y más complicado. Naraku siempre volvía con nuevas armas, estrategias y engaños y Kagome se estaba poniendo cada vez más gorda y débil. Bueno, él la seguía viendo hermosa y podía contemplar con alivio su vientre al darse cuenta de que no era tan grande como cuando nacieron Takeo e Izayoi. No sabía cuánto faltaba para el nacimiento del próximo cachorro pero tenía que poner a Kagome bajo resguardo antes de que ocurriera.

Se peinó hacia atrás el cabello, estresado por la cantidad de preocupaciones que le atenazaban, y se levantó para entrar en la cabaña, donde le esperaba su mujer junto a sus hijos. Estaban solos ya que Sango y Shippo partieron a primera hora de la mañana en busca del monje. Sango estaba muy preocupada por él y no podía quedarse sentada esperándole. Además, ella también tenía la espina de su hermano pequeño clavada en el corazón. Acabar con Naraku suponía la muerte de Kohaku y eso era toda una desgracia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lanzó la pregunta antes de volver a cubrir la puerta de la cabaña con la esterilla.

- Algo cansada pero lo estoy llevando mucho mejor que la otra vez- se acarició el abultado vientre- ¿crees que nacerá antes de…?

- No- sacudió la cabeza- no permitiré que otro hijo mío nazca mientras Naraku respire.

Kagome le miró preocupada por el aspecto desgarbado y cansado que lucía el hanyou y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras le servía una taza de té. Inuyasha parecía sentirse cada día peor y no sabía cómo ayudarle si se seguía cerrando de esa forma. Necesitaba un milagro para poder volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos.

- Inuyasha…

- Pa… pa…p-pa…

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso y volvieron la cabeza hacia los niños. ¿Estaban soñando?, ¿o de verdad los niños iban a decir sus primeras palabras? Se inclinaron y observaron atentamente a Takeo y a Izayoi. Takeo extendía los brazos mientras intentaba llamar a su padre e Izayoi permanecía más pasiva observando a su hermano como si esperara a que lo hiciera correctamente para imitarle. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra por miedo a que eso detuviera al niño en su avance y esperaron pacientemente hasta que Takeo les regaló su primera palabra.

- Papá…

Pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Inuyasha y supo que ella misma estaba llorando por lo que acababa de oír. Inuyasha extendió los brazos en una clara invitación para su hijo y esperó a que se acercara gateando para cogerlo en brazos y darle un gran beso en la frente. Izayoi que parecía sentir cierta envidia por las atenciones que estaba cosechando su hermano empezó a imitarle hasta que consiguió llamar a su padre de la misma forma que el otro. Inuyasha también alzó a su hija y le regaló otro maravilloso beso por lo que acababa de decir. Jamás había imaginado tan siquiera cómo sería escuchar la primera palabra de un hijo, era algo a lo que nunca le dio importancia y en ese momento, estaba descubriendo por qué todos los padres reaccionaban de aquella forma. ¿Cómo sería cuando dieran sus primeros pasos?, ¿y cuando entonaran su primera canción?, ¿o cuando se convirtieran en unos adultos? Tenía tanto que experimentar y estaba tan impaciente y a la vez tan preocupado porque ocurriera todo. Le inquietaba la idea de que les ocurriera cualquier cosa pero le inquietaba más aún el saber que un día se marcharían y aunque faltaba mucho tiempo, ya lo estaba sintiendo.

Kagome observó fascinada la oleada de sentimientos que transmitieron los ojos de Inuyasha: alegría, ternura, confusión, impaciencia, tristeza y finalmente, vuelta a la alegría. El hanyou había recuperado aquel brillo tan maravilloso en sus ojos y tuvo que admitir fascinada que los niños eran la mejor cura para todos los males.

- Kagome, esto es maravilloso.

- Lo sé, Inuyasha.

- Ma… ma… mamá…

Al parecer también sabían decir su nombre y no pudo sentirse más satisfecha de lo que estaba. Se acercó a gatas hasta Inuyasha y le abrazó rodeando también a los niños y recordando lo incómoda que era su barriga de cuatro meses para dar abrazos. Iba a darle un beso en los labios a Inuyasha cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal hasta la nuca. El corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad alarmante y le palpitaron las sienes. Reconocía aquel sentimiento de extrañeza demasiado bien. Naraku venía hacia ellos, cada vez estaba más cerca y llevaba la esfera con él pero lo peor de todo es que sentía reaccionar la segunda esfera. Ojala no se delatara su secreto.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- Lo sé, puedo olerlo.

Inuyasha dejó a los niños sobre la manta en la que estaban antes y agarró a Tessaiga sin desenvainarla.

- Ten mucho cuidado por favor.

- Tú también, Kagome- olió su cabello- no salgáis de aquí.

Antes de salir de la cabaña se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios a Kagome y murmurarle una vez más lo mucho que la amaba.

Kagome le observó salir de la cabaña en silencio y después empezó a llorar. Cada vez que Inuyasha luchaba contra Naraku no podía evitar pensar que ésa iba a ser la última vez que lo veía con vida. Naraku era un enemigo muy peligroso, lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones y el miedo a que le arrebatara a Inuyasha, la atenazaba día y noche.

…

- ¿Por qué está ella aquí?

Justo lo que le faltaba en ese momento tan crucial, Kouga y su mala leche metiéndole cizaña. El olor que desprendía Naraku era tan fuerte y le tenía tan obcecado que no había sido capaz de detectar a Kouga hasta tenerlo junto a él, intentando desquiciarle.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora lobo asqueroso?- frunció el ceño- estoy esperando a Naraku.

- La última vez que nos vimos te pedí que protegieras a Kagome…

- No necesito que tú me digas eso para protegerla- le interrumpió.

- Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?- le espetó- Naraku podría alcanzarla en cualquier momento, es demasiado fácil encontrarla a ella y a los niños.

Inuyasha volvió a fruncir el ceño encolerizado porque el maldito de Kouga tuviera toda la razón del mundo y se volvió hacia la negra emanación que se iba acercando. A penas había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se cruzaron con Kouga. Aquélla fue la última vez en que viajaron puesto que el embarazo de Kagome todavía no le impedía moverse con cierta agilidad. No quería que les ocurriera lo mismo que en el parto anterior. Quería que Kagome estuviera en una cabaña bien preparada para cuando llegara el momento.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se encontraron con Kouga, descubrieron que a pesar de haber perdido los fragmentos, él llevaba consigo una nueva arma que le daba la fuerza que había perdido. Eran unas garras de lobo, una antigua arma que guardaban los lobos más ancianos y más sabios.

_- ¿Por qué está Kagome preñada otra vez?- le acusó- te dije que no volvieras a tocarla, que yo iba a reclamarla._

_- Kagome es mía, métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez._

_- ¿Qué? Ni en broma- le aseguró- ése será el último cachorro que tengas con mi futura mujer, te lo puedo asegurar._

_- Eso ya lo veremos._

_Kagome observó a ambos hombres peleando y sabiendo que ninguna palabra suya acabaría con la discusión, se agarró del brazo de Sango y se dirigió junto a ella hacia un arroyo para refrescarse. Shippo y Miroku se decidieron por seguirlas, aburridos de las continuas y monótonas discusiones entre el demonio perro y el demonio lobo._

_- Escúchame una cosa, chucho- se cruzó de brazos- Naraku se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y también son menos los que quieren enfrentarse a él._

_- Eso es porque tiene la esfera al completo._

_Kouga le observó asombrado por sus palabras y titubeó antes de continuar._

_- Entonces… ¿por qué no pide su deseo?_

_- No puede utilizarla… - por primera vez sintió que podía confiar en aquel demonio lobo- Kagome tiene otra esfera que es parte de la de Naraku. Necesita ambas esferas para poder pedir su deseo._

_- ¿Por qué Kagome…?_

_- Es una historia muy larga y complicada así que confórmate con saber que Kagome viene del futuro._

_El youkai se quedó blanco al escucharle y parpadeó varias veces mientras asimilaba la información que acababa de recibir. Kagome era de otra época, procedía del futuro y tenía en su poder otra esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Por otra parte, Naraku no podía lograr sus objetivos sin la esfera que tenía Kagome. Estaba muy confundido pero había una cosa que tenía muy clara: había que proteger a Kagome a toda costa._

_- Prométeme una cosa, chucho- le señaló con el dedo índice- prométeme que protegerás a Kagome con tu vida._

_- Eso no hace falta que lo pidas._

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

- ¡Cállate!

Kouga le estaba desquiciando a propósito, lo sabía. Ahora bien, sentía que la lucha final se estaba acercando y un mal presentimiento empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. Iba a ocurrir algo terrible, estaba seguro.

…..

- Sólo una vez.

- No.

- ¡Anímate, Sango!

- ¡Te he dicho que no!

Sango se volvió para darle la espalda con las mejillas sonrojadas y vio la vista, detectando las lilas que habían ido a buscar para Kagome. Esa mañana, Kagome se había despertado ansiosa de oler unas lilas pero estaba demasiado débil como para transportarla lejos de la cabaña y además temían que apareciera Naraku en mitad del camino así que dejaron a la feliz pareja con los niños y se fueron a buscar las lilas. El problema era que Miroku no paraba de insistirle para que hiciera algo que para su desgracia, deseaba hacer.

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

- No insistas, monje.

Miroku suspiró agotado de tanto suplicar y entonces dirigió una mirada suspicaz hacia donde se encontraban Shippo y Kirara.

- ¿Lo dices porque ellos podrían vernos?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó enojada- he dicho que no y cuando digo que no es que no.

- Mentira.

Antes de que pudiera contestar al monje, éste le agarró un brazo y la empujó hasta esconderlos a ambos tras el grueso tronco de un árbol. Ella lo miró desconcertada, él la miró deseoso. Lentamente se fue inclinando hacia su rostro y sin poder evitarlo, como si una fuerza invisible la empujara, Sango le salió al encuentro. Ambos se sonrojaron ante su primer beso y se correspondieron de forma tímida y pausada hasta volver a separarse.

- Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, Sango.

- Eres un tonto, Miroku.

Se miraron y sonrieron al encontrarse con el sonrojo del otro.

- Debo admitir que pensé que iba a aprovecharse de la situación, monje.

- Nunca me aprovecharía de la mujer a la que amo- de repente frunció el ceño- odio que me tutees, Sango. Me haces sentir como un extraño.

- Y-yo… yo no quería…

- Lo sé, Sango- se empezó a inclinar de nuevo- lo sé…

Compartieron un segundo beso, uno más intenso que el anterior pero antes de que pudieran abandonarse en un estrecho abrazo, un mal presagio los invadió a ambos. Rompieron el beso abruptamente y salieron de su escondite, descubriendo unas nubes negras sobre las cabezas de Shippo y Kirara. No eran simples nubes, eran emanaciones y a juzgar por el aura de esas emanaciones, debían de pertenecer a Naraku. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Lo más lógico era pensar en otro ataque más pero algo les decía que esa vez se enfrentarían a la batalla decisiva.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a la cabaña!- exclamó Miroku.

- Prepara a Kirara y a Shippo para partir mientras me cambio de ropa.

Sango no esperó a que el monje asintiera y corrió hacia unos arbustos. Se quitó el kimono y se colocó sus armas sobre las mayas negras que formaban su traje de exterminadora. Tenían que apresurarse para proteger a Kagome y a los niños.

…

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga dispuesto a cortar en pedazos a Naraku pero se quedó sin habla cuando éste le esquivó fácilmente y arrancó el tejado de la cabaña. Kouga se lanzó sobre él para intentar alejarlo del hogar aunque su intento fue fallido puesto que Naraku consiguió apartarlo de un empellón. Se escucharon los llantos de sus hijos y una fuerza muy superior invadió todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo que le ardiera de pura rabia la sangre. Sus hijos, su mujer… nadie iba a tocarles ni un solo pelo de la cabeza. Empuñando a Tessaiga y con su parte demoníaca cada vez más latente, saltó directo hacia Naraku, dispuesto a mandarle bien lejos. Sin embargo, la esfera que Naraku llevaba en sus manos empezó a brillar y todo se sumió en la más espesa oscuridad.

Empezó a sentirse más liviano de lo normal, como si estuviera flotando. Buscó con su mirada de un lado a otro pero sólo pudo atisbar a ver oscuridad y más oscuridad. Era como si se los hubiera tragado el vórtice de Miroku y ojala no fuera eso. Agudizó sus oídos y olisqueó el ambiente en busca de la más mínima señal de Kagome o de sus hijos pero nada, no los localizaba. ¿Y si Naraku les había hecho algo? ¡Tenía que encontrarlos!

- ¡Kagome!- gritó- ¡Takeo!- continuó- ¡Izayoi!

Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano sintiendo el nerviosismo que le invadía y echó a correr en medio de la profunda oscuridad mientras gritaba sus nombres una y otra vez. Tenía que encontrarlos cuanto antes porque si a ellos les ocurría algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Ésa era la voz de Sango, estaba completamente seguro. Se volvió al darse cuenta de que esa voz provenía de alguien que estaba tras él y esperó hasta que surgieron de entre la espesura Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Los tres estaban preparados para la batalla y él nunca podría agradecer más que le acompañaran en aquel momento.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

- No lo sabemos- le contestó Sango- vimos a Naraku acercándose y nos dirigimos hacia la aldea para ayudaros y de repente- observó la oscuridad- estábamos aquí.

- Entonces, ¿no sabéis qué es este sitio?

Miroku adoptó su típica pose pensativa durante unos instantes y luego levantó la vista.

- ¿La esfera de Naraku y la de Kagome entraron en contacto?

- Que yo sepa no pero… - recordó aquel momento- la esfera de Naraku brillaba y estaba cerca de Kagome…

- A lo mejor fue la cercanía- afirmó- puede que las esferas hayan estado más cerca que nunca y eso les haya llevado a una atracción.

La idea no parecía del todo descabellada. Aferrándose a esa sugerencia siguieron caminando entre la espesura hasta que se cruzaron con una batalla. Había muchísimos demonios de clase inferior y Kouga los estaba masacrando a todos con sus garras. No se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando hasta terminar con el último de ellos.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras chucho.

- Grrrr…

- Guárdate tus gruñidos para otra ocasión- le aconsejó- Kagome y tus hijos están en problemas.

¿Kagome?, ¿sus hijos?, ¿qué se había perdido? Kouga le contestó señalando hacia arriba con su dedo índice. Todos siguieron la dirección que señalaba y se quedaron asombrados ante lo que veían. Naraku estaba encadenado, manso e indefenso. Kagome con los niños entre sus brazos se encontraba a unos metros de él y también tenía una cadena rodeándola. Justo en el centro, entre Naraku y Kagome, se encontraban las dos esferas uniéndose. El brillo violáceo iba aumentando a medida que se iban juntaban hasta que finalmente, se unieron formando una sola. La esfera volvía a estar completa, volvía a ser única y estaba deseosa de que pidieran un deseo.

Kagome estrechó a sus hijos entre sus brazos sin apartar la mirada de la esfera y de Naraku. No había podido evitar que la esfera escapara de sus manos para unirse a la otra pero no fallaría protegiendo a sus hijos.

_- Pide un deseo._

- ¿Un deseo?

Juraría que le había hablado la esfera. ¿Quería que pidiera un deseo?

- Y-yo…

_- ¿No te gustaría volver a tu casa?_

Volver a casa sonaba realmente bien. Su madre, el abuelo y Souta estarían muy preocupados por ella y la sola idea de no volver a verles nunca le horrorizaba.

_- Puedo hacerte volver a tu época y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿recuerdas?_

- ¿Cómo antes?

_- Sí. Será como si nunca te hubieras cruzado con nadie de esta época y podrás terminar la universidad._

Eso no sonaba tan bien como había imaginado. Era cierto que deseaba terminar su carrera y dedicarse a ser una doctora, poder ver a su madre, animar a su hermano a que continuara estudiando, seguir vigilando los análisis de su abuelo, salir a comer a su hamburguesería favorita con sus amigas… Pero también deseaba estar con Inuyasha. Los niños e Inuyasha eran su familia, las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo y no podría vivir feliz sabiendo que se había deshecho de ellos. Ellos eran todo su mundo.

- ¡No!- exclamó- yo amo a Inuyasha y a mis hijos y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes?

_- ¿Ni siquiera por tu padre?_

¿Su padre?, ¿qué sabía la esfera de su padre? De repente, junto a la esfera apareció la imagen de su padre o tal vez algo más. Era tan alto y fuerte como lo recordaba. Su cabello azabache se removía como si tuviera una brisa alrededor, sus ojos idénticos a los de ella y aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que tanto adoraba. Sin duda alguna era su padre.

_- He rescatado el alma de tu padre de entre los muertos, Kagome. ¿No te gustaría que él volviera?_

- Papá…

Inuyasha observó con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados la escena. La esfera de los cuatro espíritus jugaba sucio con Kagome. No era justo todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo, no era justo que le restregara a su padre muerto. Había intentado llamar a Kagome en varias ocasiones pero no parecía poder oírle, ni verle. Admitía haber sentido cierto pánico cuando la esfera le ofreció volver a su época y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca pero Kagome no le decepcionó. Ella los había escogido a todos ellos y él no podía fallarle cuando más le necesita. El problema era, ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kagome- dijo Takeo- te he estado observando y no me has decepcionado en lo más mínimo por lo que espero que ahora tomes la decisión correcta- sonrió- busca al padre de tus hijos.

- Papá…

- Yo ya estoy muerto, cariño- una lágrima resbaló a lo largo de su mejilla- y no me arrepiento de nada. Moriría otras mil veces para salvarte si hiciera falta- le aseguró- sólo deseo que tú seas feliz y ahora que eres madre, debes entenderme.

Kagome miró a sus hijos al escuchar las palabras de su padre y vio en ellos todas las palabras que le acababa de dirigir su padre. Moriría por ellos sin dudarlo y jamás les pediría que salvaran su vida a costa de su felicidad. Además, la esfera, la voz de la esfera parecía enojada porque su padre no le pidiera que le reviviera. Al parecer, su padre decepcionó a la esfera mientras que ella se sentía terriblemente orgullosa de él.

- Voy a pedir mi deseo.

- ¡No!

Ésa era la voz de Inuyasha, estaba segura. Él la llamaba, debía pensar que iba a pedir que revivieran a su padre. Seguro que la estaban viendo y que ellos habían visto la respuesta verdadera tan clara como ella misma.

- Estés donde estés, confía en mí, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejó de llamarla cuando llegaron a sus oídos esas palabras y decidió confiar en Kagome.

- Deseo que la esfera de los cuatro espíritus sea destruida.

Todo sucedió muy de prisa. Un grito desgarrado la atravesó y después se escuchó un sonido similar al de una explosión aunque la onda expansiva nunca llegó. Una luz blanquecina comenzó a atravesar la oscuridad y el cuerpo de Naraku desapareció al igual que el de otros muchos espíritus que antes no había logrado ver. Buscó con la mirada a su padre y unas lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos cuando lo vio desapareciendo.

- ¡Papá!

- Te quiero, Kagome.

- Yo también te quiero.

Antes de que pudiera intentar correr hacia él, había desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de que estuvo allí. Buscó con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas a Inuyasha hasta que le divisó no muy lejos de allí junto a Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Kouga. Estaban todos allí, se encontraban bien y la estaban esperando. Se levantó con los niños aún entre los brazos para dirigirse hacia ellos cuando sintió una brisa a su espalda que la arrastraba. Intentó resistirse pero era demasiado fuerte y finalmente, la alzó empezando a adsorberla.

Inuyasha observó la escena horrorizado y corrió hacia ellos gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo alcanzarlos y desaparecieron. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo que se había convertido en hierba y observó el cielo mientras atardecía.

- ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?- le preguntó a sus amigos- ¿habéis visto el templo Higurashi?

Miroku y Sango asintieron con la cabeza ante la pregunta del hanyou. Kagome había regresado a su época junto a los niños.

- Miroku, ¿podrías preparar otro de esos hechizos para saltar en el tiempo?

- Creo que tengo fuerzas para trasladarte, sólo tenemos que encontrar los ingredientes.

- Te echaremos de menos, Inuyasha- le aseguró la exterminadora.

Kouga y Shippo se quedaron mirándoles sin entender. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿de qué hablaban?

- ¿Nos vais a explicar de qué va todo esto?- interrumpió Kouga.

- Mejor te lo contamos mientras reunimos los ingredientes- se apresuró a contestarle Sango.

- ¿Ingredientes?, ¿para qué?

Inuyasha decidió ignorar a Kouga y olfateó el ambiente en busca del primer ingrediente. Antes de que Kagome y sus hijos pudieran echarle de menos, estaría junto a ellos.

- Espérame, Kagome.

FIN

Antes de que os volvais locas, hay **epílogo** así que tranquilidad.

Ya que estoy aprovecho apra hacer publicidad mi nuevo fanfic que a partir de ahora tendrá continuaciones más seguidas: "_**Cantos de sirena**_".

Hasta la semana que viene.


	42. Epílogo

**En un acto de bondad absoluta, he decidido adelantaros el epílogo. Os quejaréis, ¿eh?  
**

**Epílogo:**

Apareció frente al templo Higurashi, en la misma posición que en la última ocasión. Esa vez, sin embargo, recordaba todo lo ocurrido en la era Sengoku, recordaba su experiencia vivida en esa época moderna, recordaba a su Kagome y a sus hijos. Sin dudar ni por un solo instante del camino, subió de un salto y se dirigió hacia la casa. Olía a sus hijos, reconocería ese maravilloso olor en cualquier parte. Cuando abrió la puerta corredera le llegó el olor de la deliciosa comida de Sonomi, el sonido de la televisión y las risas de sus hijos.

Atravesó el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de las risas de sus hijos y se detuvo frente al salón. Lo primero que pensó al verles fue que habían crecido mucho. Takeo ya era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas y corría de un lado para otro mientras que Izayoi se agarraba a la mesa y andaba con extrema precaución. Ambos parloteaban algo más que de costumbre pero todo era incomprensible. Idioma de bebés- pensó. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ellos y les llamó por su nombre. Mientras que para él pasaron unas pocas semanas, para ellos debieron pasar algunos meses pero aún así le reconocieron. A ambos se les iluminó la mirada y corrieron hacia él.

Los recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Habían sido las semanas más terribles de toda su vida. Quitarle a Kagome y a los niños había sido como arrancarle el alma y hacerla pedazos antes sus ojos. Jamás volvería a permitir que los separaran, ¡nunca!

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!

Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con Sonomi. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y le dio un abrazo muy maternal, la clase de abrazo que también echaba en falta.

- Por un momento pensé que nunca volverías…

- Sonomi… yo… lo siento…

- No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás aquí y los niños no han tenido que esperar demasiado- sonrió- Kagome ha llorado tanto… - mustió- incluso yo. Se te echaba mucho en falta, Inuyasha.

Nunca se había sentido tan querido. Sabía que Kagome le echaría de menos, sabía que los niños también pero saber que Sonomi también lo hizo, le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Por fin tenía una auténtica familia después de tantos años y había necesitado viajar quinientos años en el futuro para conseguirla. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?- se apresuró a preguntar- necesito verla.

- Está en la universidad- sonrió- volverá dentro de nada así que espérala aquí.

Había esperado semanas enteras, podía esperar unos minutos más.

- Tienes que conocer a alguien, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se negó a soltar a los niños cuando Sonomi tiró de él y la siguió hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Subieron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Kagome. Cuando Sonomi abrió la puerta pudo percatarse de que las persianas estaban agachadas hasta el punto en que solo entraban unos pocos rayos de luz. Suficiente para iluminar la habitación mínimamente. También le llegó a las fosas nasales un olor muy similar al de Izayoi y Takeo. La siguió cuando ella continuó hasta lo que parecía una cuna y miró en el interior. ¡Era su hijo!

Un pequeño cachorro que apenas tendría un par de meses de vida dormitaba dentro de aquella enorme cuna. Era clavado a él. Tenía el cabello plateado, sus fracciones duras pero algo suavizadas por su tierna edad e incluso juraría que iba a tener colmillos a juzgar por las marcas que veía en sus encías. Le pasó los niños a Sonomi y se inclinó para cogerlo entre sus brazos. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y otro debajo de su diminuto cuerpo y lo alzó con sumo cuidado. El cachorro se removió y abrió los ojos. Unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos.

- Es tu viva imagen, Inuyasha- se acercó y le apartó el pequeño gorro de lana- en todos los sentidos.

Tenía orejas de perro. Estrechó al pequeño entre sus brazos y por segunda vez en ese día lloró por la felicidad que le inundaba.

- Kagome decidió llamarlo Inuyasha, como tú porque soy clavados y… - hizo una pausa- porque ella aún teme que tú no vuelvas.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a su tercer hijo. Éste se quedó mirándolo fijamente y alzó una de sus pequeñas manos para intentar tocarlo. Inuyasha lo acomodó en uno de sus brazos y utilizó su mano libre para sostener la pequeña manita de su hijo. Tendrían que cubrirle la cabeza tal y como Kagome hacía con él.

- ¿Tanto he tardado?

- Han sido seis meses pero para Kagome y para los niños… una eternidad…

- Me equivoqué con la fecha…

- No pasa nada, Inuyasha- le tranquilizó- peor hubiera sido que te equivocaras de año.

Eso sí que era verdad. Estaba a punto de dejar al pequeño en la cuna cuando la voz más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida llegó hasta sus oídos. Kagome volvía a casa, volvía con su hermano. Aún estaban atravesando el patio. Sin soltar al bebé, ni decir una sola palabra, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Las bajó con cuidado debido a que estaba tan nervioso que temía tropezarse y caer o peor aún, hacer daño al bebé. A penas había terminado de bajarlas cuando Kagome, Souta y él se encontraron de frente.

Kagome se quedó petrificada al verle y Souta parecía ir por el mismo camino. Él avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros, a la espera de que le dijera algo. Kagome seguía sin reaccionar. Finalmente, empezó a fruncir el ceño y leyó la furia en sus ojos. Souta también debió de percatarse puesto que le quitó al pequeño Inuyasha de entre los brazos antes de que Kagome comenzara a darle puñetazos. Él los recibió todos sin intentar detenerla, comprendiendo que estuviera tan furiosa con él y cuando finalmente se desahogó, se dejó caer contra su pecho y lloró. Por tercera vez en ese día, él también lloró. Empezaba a sentirse raro llorar tantas veces cuando llevaba una vida entera sin hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- musitó contra su haori.

- Me equivoqué de fecha…

- ¡Eres tonto!

Él aceptó el insulto con una sonrisa y devolvió su beso con devoción cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de él.

- ¡Aquí estás desgraciado!

A penas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque del viejo abuelo de Kagome. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de que ese viejo le odiaba y tenía rastrillos.

- Primero dejas embarazada a mi nieta y luego te marchas- le acusó- ¿cómo te atreves a presentarte en nuestra casa?

- Yo…

En el fondo, el viejo tenía razón. Para sorpresa de todo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y adoptó una pose de súplica.

- Le juro que no volveré a marcharme- le aseguró- cuidaré de Kagome y de mis hijos.

- ¿Y te casarás con ella?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

- Primero tendrás que superar la prueba de matrimonio del templo Higurashi- él asintió con la cabeza instándole a continuar- tienes que ir al manantial encantado de la tenyou Shizuka y recoger con la cantimplora del gran guerrero Hiroshima un poco de agua- cogió aire- pero esa agua tiene que pertenecer al ala este del manantial porque en el oeste está infectado de sirenas bajo las órde…

Sonomi apareció a la espalda del abuelo y le arrebató el rastrillo.

- ¿Has vuelto a olvidar las pastillas?- le regañó- estoy harta de tus fantasías.

- ¿Fantasías?- el viejo se mostró enfadado- Hija, tienes que empezar a mostrar más respeto por la historia que rodea al templo Higurashi. El primer monje…

- ¡Basta!- le interrumpió- ¿sirenas?, ¿la tenyou Shizuka?, ¿manantial encantado?- se burló- ¡deja en paz al pobre Inuyasha!

- Entonces, ¿no era verdad?

Kagome y Souta le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco al preguntar aquello. ¿De verdad pensaba hacer todo eso?

- Igual si le digo que para casarse contigo tiene que atracar un banco, lo hace.

- ¡Souta no te burles!

- Ando corto de pasta…

Kagome se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó una vez más mientras le explicaba hasta qué punto se creía las leyendas su abuelo. Ambos habían ido a la época Sengoku y sabían que todas esas leyendas eran ciertas, que una vez existieron pero en esa época, eran cuentos de niños.

- Kagome, tu familia está loca.

Ella se rió ante su comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo creo que también estoy un poco loca- le sonrió como a él tanto le gustaba- estoy loca por ti.

Y él estaba deseando contagiarse de esa enfermedad.

**Bueno, pues después de tantos meses escribiendo y publicando el fanfic se ha terminado. Espero que os haya gustado y si alguna se ha sentido decepcionada lo siento. Esto era lo que yo quería escribir y estaría descontenta con cualquier otro desenlace. Ojala os vea en algún otro fanfic y como cualquier otra escritora, hago publicidad de mi nuevo fanfic: "Cantos de sirena" XD**

**Gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo**


End file.
